Et Sabertooth alors ?
by Baella
Summary: Spoil à partir du scan 258 ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Le grand tournoi magique de Fiore... Alors que tous les regards sont braqués sur Fairy Tail, que se passe-t-il dans la guilde dite n 1 du royaume ? Sabertooth, une guilde bien fermée et obscure... Label SPPS
1. I : Rogue

Et voici une nouvelle fic ! Parce que je me demandais à quoi ressemblait l'arc actuel du point de vue de Sabertooth... Oui, je me suis fait plaisir sur ce point !

Merci à Jellal pour sa correction (non, pas le personnage du manga, la joueuse d'un site de RPG sur Fairy tail) ! Spoil sur des personnages qui apparaissent vers le 158... Vous êtes prévenus ! Et ne cherchez pas Yuna, elle m'appartient.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Rogue ouvrit un œil quand le train s'arrêta. A côté de lui, Sting se battait contre son estomac pour garder son déjeuner. Oui, Rogue lui serait très reconnaissant de ne pas saloper ses chaussures. Il venait de les faire à ses pieds au prix de nombreuses ampoules et elles étaient encore flambant neuves. Si Sting les dégueulassait, frère d'arme ou pas, il se servirait de lui comme serpillère.

Il passa la bandoulière d'un sac autour du cou de son ami. Sting semblait prêt à rendre l'âme. Rogue regarda par la fenêtre. Ok, plan A. Comme Abruti, ce qu'était indéniablement Sting dans certains cas.

-Yuna est en train de suivre un type louche sur le quai, commenta-t-il d'un ton morne.

Sting cessa d'agoniser et se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Lector et Frosch. _Je m'enflamme _aurait-il hurlé quelques années plus tôt quand il imitait encore Natsu. Depuis, son idole avait disparu et il avait changé d'expression et de comportement.

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus ! Je vais buter ce type !

Et il couru dehors, oubliant qu'il avait été malade deux secondes auparavant, le sac volant derrière lui. Le nom de Yuna avait cet effet magique sur lui. Même en utilisant la même technique depuis des années, elle marchait encore.

Rogue récupéra sa valise, imité par les deux exceels et sorti. Contrairement à son ami de dragon slayer, les transports ne le rendaient pas malade. Il avait développé une technique contre : somnoler. Lui qui n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis des années se laissait aller dans la transe méditative qui avait remplacé les bras de Morphée. Ca lui permettait de se reposer et de ne pas avoir de soucis d'estomac. Ce qui rendait jaloux son ami. S'il avait su que Rogue passait ses nuits à tenter de dormir…

Sur le quai, Sting courait dans tous les sens, cherchant Yuna. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne l'assomme et ne le traine derrière lui. Direction Sabertooth ! Ils rentraient à la « maison. » Un autre que Rogue aurait sourit. Pas lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait franchement sourit… Ca remontait à longtemps. A l'époque où il pouvait encore dormir. Quand la malédiction lancée par un dragon mourant ne le condamnait pas encore à entendre les ombres lui parler dans son sommeil, l'obligeant à se priver d'un sommeil « normal. » Les premières nuits sans sommeil avaient été dures, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à trouver la parade.

L'ambiance à la guilde était déprimante, comme toujours. Certains enterrements étaient plus joyeux. D'un autre côté, Sabertooth ne gardait que les meilleurs. La moindre erreur ou défaite valait l'exclusion. Quoi de plus normal qu'il n'y ait aucune esprit de camaraderie ? Sauf…

-Bon retour !

Il tourna la tête pour voir Yuna, assise à une table, toute seule et un paquet de cartes étalé devant elle. Yuna. La force et la faiblesse de Sting. Celle pour qui il aurait fait tout et n'importe quoi. Y comprit s'écorcher vif lui-même ou s'arracher les yeux avec quelque chose de chauffé à blanc. Et dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour. Ce n'était « que » sa petite sœur. Petite sœur qui allait s'émanciper avec le temps. Déjà, l'adolescence la détachait de lui. Elle était devenue coquette, ne cessant de chercher la coiffure qui lui irait le mieux. Trois semaines auparavant, ses cheveux lui caressaient le cou. Désormais, les boucles rousses effleuraient tendrement ses hanches. Elle avait triché avec la magie. Et elle s'était maquillée. Pas trop pour ne pas paraitre vulgaire mais assez pour qu'on le voit. Il fallait s'y attendre. Fallait espérer que Sting n'allait pas faire une dépression pour ça…

Autre nouveauté, ou plutôt Rogue venait de le remarquer, de nouvelles rondeurs étaient apparues. Plus matures, plus féminines… La femme qu'elle serait dans quelques années prenait forme. Nul doute que d'ici peu de temps, Sting allait commencer à hurler devant les prétendants qui se bousculeraient. Yuna était sa princesse. Personne n'y touchait. Et quoi de mieux pour garder la princesse qu'un dragon ?

-Merci Yuna, répondit simplement Rogue en s'écartant d'eux.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Pas au premier abord. Sting était blond, tout en muscles. La chevelure de Yuna semblait flamboyer et sans être grosse, elle restait un tantinet gironde. Même leurs yeux, pourtant de la même teinte bleue claire, différaient. L'aîné possédait des pupilles fendues comme les reptiles tandis que sa cadette les avaient rondes. Et le caractère… Sting n'était qu'un imbécile, arrogant et prétentieux. Une tête à claques. Il savait mieux que personne comment taper sur les nerfs des gens. Seules sa gloire et Yuna comptaient à ses yeux. Le reste pouvait bien brûler en Enfer.

Yuna… Yuna était à l'image des anges. Innocente, belle, mystérieuse, inaccessible (sauf qu'elle, c'était à cause de son frère trop protecteur), souriante, rayonnante, sereine… Seul unique « défaut » dont il fallait s'accommoder (une fois le frangin neutralisé, enchainé, enterré et la tête coupée, mise aux pieds dans du sel histoire qu'il ne revienne pas hanter les vivants) restait sa particularité. Rien de bien méchant. Non. Juste quelque chose de très assorti à la nature de son frère. Très exotique. Yuna était seulement médium. Elle pouvait parler avec les morts. Surtout que bon, les dragons allant souvent de paire avec les carnages… Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans leur famille (en tout cas, il l'espérait très fort) ou Rogue aurait dû apprendre à faire les nœuds coulants pour se pendre.

Elle adressa un sourire lumineux au brun en le voyant s'écarter. Elle se sentait toujours obligée de tenter de le rassurer quand il se reculait. Le fait qu'il ne supporte tout simplement pas le contact des gens ne semblait toujours pas être entré dans sa petite tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche et évitait autant que possible les bains de foule. Chaque année, le maître avait du mal à le convaincre de participer au grand tournoi. L'année dernière, il l'avait littéralement balancé avec un coup de pied aux fesses dans l'arène. Cette année… Il irait en trainant des pieds.

Pas qu'il craignait Yuna ou les gens. Il s'en méfiait, nuance ! Sa paix intérieure, sa sérénité ou simplement des émotions trop violentes, tout ça restait trop dangereux. Pour sa survie.

Il était né empathe. Les émotions des gens, il les ressentait. Pour un peu, il aurait pu lire les pensées. La famille de voyageurs qui l'avait recueilli lui avait appris à s'en servir. Il détectait pour eux les gens qui auraient pu leur causer des ennuis. Seulement, les émotions trop fortes le distrayaient. Son don était trop fort. Et la souffrance des autres le faisait souffrir lui-même.

Et puis sa mère adoptive était morte. Il avait senti son agonie, trop terrassé par sa peine pour se protéger. Il avait manqué de mourir avec elle. La mort avait fêlé son don. Plus tard, il avait cru se faire avaler par l'esprit du dragon. Trop vieux, trop expérimenté, trop puissant… Le choix s'était alors imposé. L'empathie ou la puissance. Se faire dévorer par un don qui lui échappait ou obtenir le respect auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit en tant que bâtard et fils adoptif d'une nomade. En sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais empêcher le sang de tacher ses mains, il avait fait son choix.

Il avait détruit lui-même son don.

C'était comme de s'amputer soi-même d'un membre blessé parce qu'on savait que la gangrène allait s'installer et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Le couteau n'était pas assez aiguisé pour ça, rendant l'opération plus délicate encore. C'était douloureux à rendre fou, on voulait s'arrêter mais il fallait le faire et le plus tôt possible afin d'avoir une chance de survivre. Ca lui avait paru durer des siècles. Mais il l'avait fait. Maintenant, il était plutôt tranquille. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il pouvait vivre.

Seulement, détruire un don n'était pas évident. De temps en temps, il le sentait tenter de se rétablir. Ecraser ce don qui essayait de quitter le coin reculé ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. A condition de le faire assez vite pour l'empêcher de se développer à nouveau, il souffrait à peine. Rien en comparaison de l'_amputation_.

Toutefois, il ne prenait pas de risques. Il avait tué chacune de ses émotions pour ne pas nourrir les restes de son don, évitait les contacts physiques qui facilitaient l'empathie et fuyait les foules ou les personnes avec une trop grande force intérieure. Ca lui avait permit d'appliquer la règle des siens, la plus importante de toutes : survit !

Tout cela lui permettait au moins d'éviter que Yuna ne réveille son don par accident. Chaque contact physique avec quelqu'un pouvait le faire. Et il ne voulait surtout pas. Il avait tout misé sur sa survie. La sienne et celle de Frosch. Le reste n'en valait pas la peine.

Rogue regarda Sting câliner sa sœur en se demandant ce que ça faisait que d'avoir une famille de sang sur laquelle compter. Parce que même si elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, Yuna restait le soutien de Sting. Celle qui pouvait l'apaiser dans ses pires moments de rage ou simplement le faire sourire. Elle était joyeuse pour lui.

Lui n'avait aucune famille. De sang en tout cas. Son père était un vagabond qui avait séduit sa mère pour une nuit, ce qui lui avait valut d'être abandonné à la naissance. C'était de lui qu'il tenait ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges, si particuliers, à la pupille fendue. Sans doute avait-il des demi-frères et sœurs quelque part, nés d'autres femmes assez naïves pour ouvrir leur lit à un étranger. Il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. En fait, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Pas avec la solitude dont il avait besoin. Finalement, c'était très bien qu'il n'ait aucun lien de sang avec qui que ce soit. Ainsi il n'avait pas à protéger ou à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un comme Sting le faisait avec sa sœur. Quoi que… Sting avait un sister complex. Ca jouait aussi.

-Trop de monde, lâcha le brun dans un grognement. J'y vais.

-Ouais ouais, répondit distraitement son acolyte qui taquinait sa sœur.

-A tout à l'heure Rogue ! Lança la rousse.

Il quitta la guilde, Frosch sur les talons. Trop de monde. Même sans son don, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mettre plusieurs rues et le hall où tout le monde trainait lui ôta un poids sur les épaules. Il respirait mieux. Finalement, il avait eu raison d'accepter d'emménager avec Sting, Lector et Yuna dans un appartement en centre-ville. Il était plus au calme qu'à la guilde et on ne le dérangeait pas. Il payait sa part du loyer, faisait ses corvées ménagères et il pouvait rester tranquille dans sa chambre aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Ca allait lui manquer pendant le tournoi. Les mages de Sabertooth qui participaient au grand tournoi magique devaient loger à la guilde, même s'ils habitaient en dehors de cette-ci.

-Fro est triste, lança de bout en blanc l'exceed.

Rogue ne s'y attendait pas et s'arrêta pour se tourner vers son ombre. L'exceed avait les yeux larmoyants et regardait son ami, quelques mètres en arrière.

-Fro ?

-Tu es toujours tout seul ! Fro voudrait faire quelque chose pour t'aider ! Mais Fro ne sait pas quoi.

La sollicitude de son compagnon le toucha. Fro savait adoucir sa solitude sans la détruire. C'était son complice, son confident et aussi celui qui lui permettait de savoir quand son don menaçait de revenir et qu'il fallait de nouveau… L'écraser.

-Tout va bien Fro. J'aime la solitude.

Fro fixait le sol quand il posa la question qui lui brulait la langue :

-Est-ce que tu aimes la solitude parce que tu l'as choisie ou as-tu appris à l'aimer parce que tu étais seul ?

Le concerné serra la poignée de son sac sous le coup de… de quoi ? Il n'était pas doué avec les émotions. Était-ce de la colère ou de la tristesse ? Peut être un mélange des deux. Parce que la question se posait.

Le dragon slayer ouvrit sans un mot la porte de l'immeuble et monta jusqu'au cinquième. Dans sa chambre, le lit avait été fait récemment, la pièce aérée, la poussière faite et un bouquet de fleurs parfumait la pièce. Rogue ramassa un cheveu roux qui trainait et soupira. Yuna. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler de tout. D'un autre côté, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe. D'accord, dès qu'elle avait l'âge, Rogue lui collait un travail autre que celui qu'elle faisait de temps en temps en aidant les gens à retrouver des objets ou des personnes disparues. Ce serait mieux pour elle que de rester toute la journée à la guilde ou ici, à attendre que son frère revienne d'une mission. Elle s'ennuyait à force. Et se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Sting la couvait trop. Beaucoup trop.

Le bouquet termina posé sur son bureau, plus loin de son lit. Dormir, ou essayer, avec des fleurs juste à côté, surtout quand on était un dragon slayer avec un odorat très développé, ça donnait mal au crâne.

Il entreprit de défaire ses bagages et ceux de Frosch puis de tout ranger. Il aimait que tout soit rangé à sa place et que personne ne mette son nez dans ses affaires. Était-ce si dur à comprendre ? Apparemment oui.

Il rangeait sa valise vide quand il nota enfin la présence d'un magasine sur son bureau. Si Yuna avait fait trainer un de ces ramassis à ragots, sœur de Sting ou pas, il allait lui apprendre ce que c'était qu'un coup de pied aux fesses.

Il s'agissait d'un numéro du Weekly Sorcerer. Yuna avait attaché un mot avec un trombone à la couverture pour expliquer son geste. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'il serait intéressé.

Il regarda juste la couverture avec Fro, le pied déjà sur la pédale qui ouvrait sa poubelle. Il oublia toute envie d'égorger Yuna. Les mages de Fairy Tail, disparus en même temps que l'île Tenrou, sept ans auparavant étaient revenus. Rogue s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil à la liste des mages revenus. Comme ils étaient cités dans l'ordre auquel ils étaient rentrés, il passa directement à la fin. Il savait qu'_il_ n'était pas dans la guilde depuis plus d'un an au moment de la disparition.

Gajeel Redfox. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il s'était entrainé un peu avec lui quelques années auparavant.

Rogue referma le magasine et s'assit, méditatif. Gajeel était revenu. Peut être allait-il pouvoir lui poser la question qui le rongeait depuis toutes ces années. Celle qu'il n'avait pas osé poser la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Question qu'on pouvait comprendre. Rogue ne connaissait pas son père. Il savait qu'il tenait de lui un physique particulier. Et là… Et là il rencontrait un type avec les mêmes cheveux noirs désordonnés (quoi que Rogue fasse des efforts pour les dompter) et surtout, les mêmes yeux, rouges à la pupille fendue. En sachant que son père était un vagabond qui aimait draguer les femmes, on pouvait se poser quelques questions. Rien de plus légitime.

Le dragon slayer renversa sa tête en arrière. Trop d'incertitudes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de contrôler les choses. Au moins pour survivre. C'était sa capacité à garder son sang-froid, de maitriser n'importe quelle situation qu'il avait survécu tout ce temps malgré sa trop grande sensibilité de départ. Qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ? Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était le droit de vivre en ayant un peu de respect. Pas d'être heureux ou le maitre du monde. Juste survivre.

Il posa le magasine et réfléchit à la question. Gajeel était en vie. S'il arrivait à le trouver, il pourrait lui poser cette question… Mais savoir s'il avait ou non un demi-frère ne changerait rien à sa solitude. Il s'était toujours mis à l'écart des autres pour se protéger. Parce qu'ils étaient dangereux pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Rogue était prudent. Il s'agissait de sa principale qualité. Si Gajeel Redfox était son demi-frère, est-ce que cela toucherait à sa solitude ? Certes, le dragon d'acier restait un solitaire comme lui. Mais leurs camarades respectifs ? Fairy Tail accepterait-elle de le laisser tranquille à ce sujet ? Non, tout le monde voudrait connaitre les détails. Et la connaissance restait une arme dangereuse. Pour le moment, il ne se posait qu'une question sur Gajeel. Leur possible lien de parenté. Mais une réponse appellerait plusieurs questions. Toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

-Tu as l'air pensif, commenta Frosch en pleine lecture du magasine.

-Je le suis Fro.

Il continuait de fixer le plafond d'un air morne, insensible au bruit du papier glacé qu'on tournait. Les yeux mi-clos, il méditait sur sa solitude et sa possible filiation avec un dragon slayer. Après tout, rien n'interdisait aux dragons slayers d'avoir une famille. La preuve, Sting avait Yuna. Quoi qu'il avait découvert son existence après l'assassinat de son dragon. Est-ce que cela entrait en compte ? Non. Les dragons étaient morts ou partis. Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire.

Dans le couloir, il entendit les deux Eucliff passer en riant. Sting avait de la chance. Yuna était toujours là pour lui mettre du baume au cœur. Lui… Ben lui il avait Fro. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de son sang ni même un humain mais… C'était son confident. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de son empathie mais Rogue soupçonnait son compagnon de longue date de savoir.

-Rogue ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que Yuna va encore rester parmi nous longtemps ?

Cette fois le brun cessa de fixer son plafond. D'ailleurs il allait devoir finir par remettre un coup de peinture. Ca s'écaillait de partout. L'exceed reposa le magasine et se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-Fro a peut être mal comprit. Mais… le maitre n'aime pas Yuna ?

Cette fois il avait comprit. N'étant pas un mage, Yuna ne pourrait jamais faire partie de Sabertooth. Les guildes à accepter les non-mages restaient rares. Et selon le maître, les non-mages n'apportaient aucune puissance à la guilde. Si Yuna était encore ici, c'était seulement parce que si elle partait, Sting la suivrait.

-Maître Gemma déteste Yuna. Mais jamais il ne la fera partir.

Il leva la tête, fixant de nouveau son plafond. Le bureau du maître et ses appartements occupaient tout le dernier étage de la guilde et il en bougeait rarement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait traficoter en ce moment ?

Rogue eut un étrange pressentiment.

* * *

Non, je ne sais pas si dans le manga Rogue est vraiment empathe, je ne fais que broder *espère très fort qu'on ne rentrera jamais dans la vie en détail des personnages qu'elle va utiliser* Alors ça vous a plut ?


	2. II : Sting

Et hop la suite ! Lue, approuvée et corrigée par Jellal ! Merci à elle ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

Aina : contente que ça te plaise ^^ honneur à moi ? et bien honneur à toi d'avoir été la première à commenter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sting regardait Yuna déballer avec prudence la boule à neige qu'il lui avait ramenée de mission. C'était un jeu entre eux. Il lui envoyait des cartes postales en mission et elle s'amusait à retracer sur une carte leur itinéraire. Un des murs de l'appartement avait d'ailleurs été sacrifié aux nombreuses cartes du pays qui lui permettaient de suivre le voyage de son frère.

Si le trajet était correct, elle gagnait une boule à neige de la ville où s'était déroulée la mission. L'ennui, c'est que Sting faisait beaucoup de mission. L'étagère dans la chambre de Yuna, remplie de boules à neige, était pleine à craquer. La prochaine risquait de causer l'écroulement du meuble. Et Sting n'avait pas le temps de trouver une nouvelle étagère. D'un autre côté, il ne ferait pas de mission prochainement avec le tournoi. Et l'appartement était bien mieux que la chambre de la guilde qu'ils avaient occupée avant. Elle était à la base prévue pour une personne. Ils avaient cohabité à trois. Yuna, Lector et lui. Rien que leurs lits (même si Sting dormait avec son exceed) et leurs armoires prenaient la quasi-totalité de la place, plus un bureau. Et manque de chance, Sting était ce qu'on appelait très familièrement un type bordélique. Laisser trainer ses affaires sales ? Bah pas de soucis. Il n'était temps de les nettoyer que quand il n'avait plus rien à se mettre. C'est-à-dire, qu'il risquait de se retrouver à poil. En attendant et bien… Il y avait entassé ses affaires sales dans un coin de la chambre. Pas sous le lit parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu la place. Ils avaient des caisses en-dessous avec quelques affaires.

Yuna se pencha et embrassa son frère sur la joue pour le remercier. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Sa Yuna était heureuse. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Même s'il restait un type arrogant que beaucoup de personnes auraient bien voulu tuer, il pouvait être très protecteur avec sa sœur.

-Merci oni-chan !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en retour. Ils étaient un peu trop longs là. Il allait devoir leur donner un coup de ciseaux. Les faire pousser par magie c'était bien mais ils s'abimaient vite. Bah, il jouerait à l'apprenti coiffeur demain ! Ce soir, il avait un peu la flemme et puis dans une demi-heure ils allaient rentrer diner alors…

On toussa derrière lui. Le blond tourna la tête vers Yukino. Elle était là depuis presque un an mais restait la dernière arrivée. Sabertooth n'acceptait pas facilement les nouveaux. D'un autre côté, ils avaient une certaine réputation. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de rejoindre cette guilde. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle deviendrait une guilde très puissante. Et donc qu'il pouvait leur laisser Yuna pendant ses missions. Pour la protéger. Même si ça n'avait pas été facile de faire accepter sa petite sœur. Il lui avait fallu négocier ferme et quelques années plus tard, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. Oh ! Les gens adoraient Yuna. Le souci restait Gemma. Il ne la supportait pas.

Que pouvait bien vouloir Yukino à cette heure ? Il venait à peine de rentrer ! Et demain ils avaient le tournoi qui débutait !

-Yukino.

-Sting-sama.

Un silence tendu s'installa immédiatement entre eux. Elle fixait le sol. Quand elle était seule avec Yuna, il n'y avait aucun souci. Lui la mettait mal à l'aise. Il ignorait pourquoi. Et il s'en fichait.

-Le maitre désire te voir. Seul.

Il en oublia d'être arrogant. Le maître. Maitre Gemma. Pourquoi réclamait-il sa présence ? Maintenant ? Il rentrait juste de mission ! Et pourquoi seul ? D'habitude, il voulait voir Rogue aussi. Et Lector. Et Frosch.

Yuna. Sting regarda sa sœur qui jouait sur le lit de la chambre qu'il allait occuper pendant le tournoi avec l'exceed. Gemma voulait que Yuna parte. Il ne supportait ni sa sœur, ni le fait qu'une non-mage soit à la guilde, fut-elle la sœur d'un des plus puissants mages de Fiore. Pourtant, elle était là depuis plus longtemps qu'une grande partie des mages.

Sting devait la protéger. Il l'avait promis. Et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

-Oni-chan ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle…

Il secoua la tête, chassant par ce geste ses mauvaises pensées. Yuna allait rester ici avec Lector. Elle irait sans doute taquiner Rufus. Il se méfiait de ce type, trop poli et trop élégant avec elle pour être honnête. Mais il ne tenterait rien à la guilde, devant tout le monde. Tant qu'il y avait des témoins, elle ne risquait rien.

Yukino attendait toujours. Elle l'observait. Peut être devait-elle faire un rapport au maître ? Ou sur Yuna. A moins qu'elle ne doive la capturer. Voire la tuer. Non, Yukino était amie avec Yuna. Mais sa Yuna restait trop confiante… A cause de lui. Rogue avait raison, il la protégeait trop. Mais égoïstement, il désirait la voir continuer à sourire. Et il cédait à sa paranoïa habituelle.

-Non tout va bien Yuna. Je dois juste voir un truc avec le maitre. Reste-là avec Lector, je reviens.

-Je vais aller demander à Rufus et à Orga s'ils sont prêts pour demain ! A tout à l'heure oni-chan !

Elle fonça retrouver les deux derniers membres les plus puissants de la guilde, Lector sur les talons. Bien. Un souci de moins. Il pouvait désormais se concentrer sur la suite.

-Allons-y Yukino.

Le maître détestait attendre. Et il voulait le voir seul. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Plus il cherchait les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, plus il avait peur. Pas pour lui. Pour Yuna. Tout irait bien. Il l'espérait.

Gemma n'était pas le seul dans le bureau, on l'entendait hurler à l'autre bout du couloir. Sting toqua, entra et attendit que le maître cesse de beugler sur les autres. Sting ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu pleinement satisfait. D'un autre côté, vu qu'il détestait sa sœur, il ne le verrait sans doute jamais sourire.

Le dragon slayer senti le poids habituel sur ses épaules appuyer d'avantage. Huit ans, bientôt neuf qu'il s'alourdissait. Ca faisait quatorze ans qu'il avait tué son dragon. Le sept juillet. Plus tard, en apprenant que les autres dragons avaient disparu ce même jour, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été manipulé. Et pendant cinq ans, il avait erré sur les routes. Avant de retrouver sa famille. Ou plutôt, sa mère. Battue à mort. Parce que son mari avait les cheveux bruns et Sting les avait blonds. Yuna, âgée alors de cinq ans, arborait déjà un roux profond. N'importe qui pouvait bien voir qu'ils n'étaient pas la chair du mari de leur mère. Et on pouvait même se demander s'ils avaient le même père tout court.

Aucune importance. Sa mère lui avait confié Yuna, avant qu'on ne puisse lui faire du mal. Il avait promis de veiller sur elle et de la protéger. Il s'était battu pour ça et ne le regrettait pas. Les sourires de Yuna suffisaient à réchauffer le cœur. Et tant pis si elle voyait les morts depuis sa naissance ! C'était sa sœur et ça lui suffisait. Même si Rogue lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'il la couvait trop. Aucune importance. Il profitait qu'elle accepte toujours de se reposer sur lui avant de prendre son élan pour vivre sa propre vie.

-Dehors !

Le dragon slayer regarda les trois mages s'enfuir à toute vitesse avec un désintérêt feint. Ici pour rester, il fallait se battre. Se montrer sans pitié. A ce prix-là, on pouvait rester. Plus que partout ailleurs. Cette sévérité avait permis à Sabertooth de se hisser au premier rang en moins d'une décennie. La chute du géant qu'avait été Fairy Tail lui avait pas mal servi aussi.

-Sting !

-Je suis là.

Une bile amère lui envahit la bouche. Voilà. On y était. L'heure d'une énième confrontation. S'il n'avait pas eu Yuna, il aurait boxé depuis un moment ce type. S'il n'avait pas tant aimé Yuna, il n'aurait pas eu l'estomac noué. Mais il garda son air hautain et tranquille. Tout allait bien se passer. Du moins, il devait faire croire que c'était le cas. Qu'il maitrisait tout et que tout lui était indifférent de toute façon.

Comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire convocation et qu'il ne craignait rien. A Sabertooth, on avait toujours quelque chose à craindre. Surtout quand on voulait protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un des foudres du maitre.

Debout, face à l'énorme banquette où le maitre se goinfrait à longueur de journée, il attendait le verdict. La sentence qu'il sentait imminente, sorte d'épée de Damoclès perpétuelle.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

Il attendit. Longtemps. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il eut. Une goutte de sueur perla de son front mais il ne fit aucun geste pour écraser cette traitresse. Feintant le calme qu'il ne possédait jamais dans ces situations, il prit son mal en patience. Regardant le maitre avaler avec une lenteur trop calculée pour paraitre naturelle ses fruits. L'adrénaline battait dans ses veines. Il nota le tapis légèrement décalé dans un coin, comme pour cacher quelque chose, les minuscules fissures sur le mur qui témoignaient d'un choc, le verre d'une baie vitrée remplacé… De minuscules détails lui sautaient aux yeux tandis qu'il cherchait un indice sur sa présente convocation.

-Oui.

Maitre Gemma cracha un dernier noyau de raisin puis essuya sa bouche. Il étala plus sa bave qu'il ne l'essuya. Personne n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Personne ne voulait mourir.

-J'ai à te parler.

De nouveau ce ton trainant, ce regard insupportable… Sting serra les dents et se prépara à encaisser. Tenir bon. Endurer. Pour Yuna. Pour sa sœur.

-Au sujet de la gamine.

Gamine, fillette, gosse… Le nom de Yuna n'était jamais prononcé. Pas devant le maitre. Jamais. Surtout pas.

-Je veux qu'elle parte. Je ne veux plus la voir trainer dans ma guilde.

Il s'y attendait. Ca arrivait très souvent. De plus en plus souvent. Rogue lui avait recommandé de se méfier. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui dise. Il pouvait se débrouiller, merci ! Ca faisait huit ans, presque neuf, qu'il s'occupait de Yuna. Quatorze qu'il avait tué son dragon. Il pouvait se débrouiller. Désormais il était adulte et vacciné. Et son instinct lui soufflait, lui aussi, de se méfier.

-Pourquoi ? Yuna ne dérange personne ! Elle ne prend pas de place et…

-Je m'en fous. C'est une non-mage. Elle n'a pas un gramme de magie en elle. Et elle est trop vieille pour qu'on la voie en développer. Ma patience a des limites. Je veux qu'elle dégage.

-Si Yuna part, je pars avec elle.

Et sans se vanter, il faisait parti des meilleurs. La condition pour protéger sa sœur. S'il s'en allait, surtout à la veille du tournoi… Ouais, ça faisait une excellente pression. Assez l'espérait-il pour sauver sa sœur.

Un sourire échappa à Gemma. Carnassier. Sûr de lui. Parce qu'il avait plusieurs tours d'avance sur lui. _Et ce devait être le cas bordel !_

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça.

Il se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était. Sting serra les poings, prêt à se battre. Refaire la peinture et la décoration avec les trippes lui semblait tentant. Ouais. Il aimait faire couler le sang et voir la terreur apparaitre dans les yeux de sa victime. Il était un dragon slayer merde ! C'était lui le chasseur et pas la proie ! Il aurait dû oublier ce qu'était la peur !

-Donc j'ai pris quelques précautions. Il y a un contrat sur la tête de la rouquine. Si dans dix minutes je n'annule pas, il sera envoyé à n'importe quel assassin dans les environs avec une coquette somme.

Il bluffait. Ce n'était pas vrai. Juste un bluff. Il n'allait jamais dépenser un rond pour ça. Surtout pas pour sa sœur. Mais laisser les autres faire le sale boulot…

Non il mentait. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'y avait aucun contrat à annuler. Il en était conscient et le vieux savait qu'il savait. Pourtant… Il craqua. Parce que sa sœur et Lector étaient les seules personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux. Rogue… Bah Rogue savait parfaitement s'occuper de lui-même tout seul.

-Il n'y a pas de moyens de s'arranger ?

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à négocier. Avec beaucoup de prudence, moyennant quelques finances. Parfois en éloignant un peu sa sœur. Peut être que ça marcherait encore une fois ? Avec un peu de chance…

Il attendit un instant. Le maitre savourait sa victoire imminente. Comme un chat jouait avec une souris avant de l'achever. Il lui faisait croire à sa survie pour ensuite la briser et l'achever au plus profond de son désespoir.

-Je veux qu'elle parte. Qu'elle quitte la ville ou non je m'en fiche. Mais je veux qu'elle s'en aille ! A partir de demain, je ne veux plus la revoir à la guilde !

Demain. Demain matin à la première heure. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand on était chanceux, c'était le meilleur délai qu'on pouvait avoir pour quitter la guilde.

-Demain matin. Il n'y aura pas de délai supplémentaire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Yuna ? D'accord, elle avait treize ans. Presque quatorze. A son âge, il savait se débrouiller. Mais lui était un mage. Un dragon slayer. Elle… Elle ne pouvait même pas produire une petite étincelle. Et la nuit il lui arrivait de faire des rêves terribles à cause de sa capacité à voir les morts. Plus ses crises de somnambulisme. Il savait que c'était lié mais sans plus. Qui allait la rassurer ? Qui allait chasser ses peurs ? Qui allait sécher ses pleurs ? Qui allait la consoler ? Qui lui dirait de se rendormir en paix ? Qui allait la calmer ?

-Je… Je vais faire le nécessaire. Vous en avez ma parole.

Le maître le regarda de la même façon qu'il aurait regardé une saleté sur ses chaussures impeccables, neuves et hors de prix.

-Très bien. Tu peux disposer. Mais avant…

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Sting obéit, tendu. Gemma tendit la main et attrapa la tignasse blonde du dragon slayer. Comme Sting avait les cheveux épais, ça assurait une bonne prise. Dommage pour lui.

-Ne tente pas de contourner mes ordres petit merdeux. Sinon ta charmante sœur aura un poids en moins à porter sur les épaules si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Yuna. Son innocente petite sœur. Celle qu'il avait juré de toujours protéger. Pour que sa mère puisse reposer en paix.

L'haleine du maitre puait l'alcool et la nourriture. Pour l'odorat du dragon slayer, ça ne cachait pas son hygiène dentaire douteuse. Pour éviter de mourir asphyxié, il préféra passer en mode apnée.

-Compris…

Une pression à peine le jeta à terre. Lui le puissant dragon slayer de la lumière, l'un des mages les plus puissants de Fiore se retrouvait étalé par terre face à un vieillard. Triste déchéance.

Il eut juste le temps de lever le bras pour se protéger de la bouteille que le maître tentait de lui fracasser sur le crâne. Elle était pleine mais l'alcool avait tourné. Sting essuya ce qui lui coulait dans les yeux et ramassa le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Pour Yuna, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Ca, ce n'était rien. Rien non plus le fait de s'incliner devant le maître, couvert d'alcool et poisseux. Le front par terre, il s'aplatit comme s'il voulait fusionner avec le sol.

-Je vous remercie pour votre bonté.

Il quitta la pièce sous les ricanements de Gemma. Yuna était désormais en train d'embêter Rogue avec les exceeds. Même si son ami se méfiait des gens, il tolérait certaines personnes.

Il lui restait vingt minutes avant le diner. Juste assez pour retourner dans sa chambre en rasant les murs, prendre une douche, planquer ses affaires sales sous son tas de linge, éventuellement tout mettre dans une corbeille pour les laver et retourner chercher Yuna.

Il se glissa dans sa chambre, plus démoralisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Et pendant que l'eau de la douche ruisselait sur son visage, il laissait une larme couler.

* * *

Gemma, encore en vie ? Vous en faites pas, si le manga ne lui fait rien, je ferais quelque chose. La suite mercredi et on commencera à suivre les scans ! Mettez-vous bien à jour surtout !

Critique/remarque/question/demande de scène spéciale ? (on sait jamais)


	3. III : Yuna

Et voilà la suite ! Avant, plusieurs petites choses :

-Ce chapitre a été écrit avec les scans 266, 267 et 268 ! Donc si vous ne les avez pas lu, soit vous vous mettez à jour, soit vous risquez d'être spoilés ! J'aurais prévenu !

-Certaines paroles sont en italique. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles sont directement tirées du manga (des scans français) et que c'est une façon de rester fidèle au manga. Donc ne vous étonnez pas.

-J'ai oublié de le préciser mais dans le manga, il semblerait que Sting ait les yeux foncés (noirs ou bruns). Ca risque d'être plus flagrant dans l'anime que sur les scans mais je préfère prévenir que dans la fic, Sting et Yuna ont les yeux bleus très clairs.

Et maintenant, réponse aux reviews :

N : oui je pense aussi et je sens que des tas de gens vont vouer un culte à Makarov après ça !

Aina : tu es hystérique pour cette fic ? woh ! merci, ça me touche vraiment de savoir que ce que j'écris plait autant ! ne t'en fais pas, je n'aime pas non plus Gemma (comment ça "on avait remarqué" ?). pas de panique, Yuna n'a plus le droit de mettre un pied à Sabertooth mais ça ne va pas trop l'affecter. et non, je ne vais pas mourir face aux fautes parce que ça arrive à tout le monde ^^

Merci et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna suspendit sa lecture à la fin de son chapitre. Elle tourna la tête à droite. Roulé en boule dans un coin, Rogue dormait, enroulé dans sa cape. En tout cas, il avait les yeux fermés, une respiration profonde et l'air détendu. Mais pour avoir essayé plusieurs fois, elle savait que si elle le touchait, ou plutôt tentait de lui enfoncer un doigt dans les côtes, il ouvrirait les yeux immédiatement. Elle le savait par expérience. Pas drôle !

Elle tourna la tête à gauche. Yukino lisait elle aussi. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Il ne se passait rien. Simplement les trois garçons, son frère, Rufus et Orga, qui jouaient dans leur coin au poker. Encore heureux que ce n'était pas comme l'année dernière. Ils s'étaient lancés avec Minerva dans un strip-poker. Ils attaquaient le dernier tour avec seulement leurs sous-vêtements quand l'épreuve de qualification avait commencé. Ca avait été très embarrassant. Enfin pour eux. Aujourd'hui encore, Yuna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ce souvenir. Voir les mages de la plus puissante guilde aussi gênés… Heureusement que Rogue était là pour sauver l'honneur.

Secouant la tête, elle baissa le regard. Frosch et Lector dormaient contre elle. Ils étaient fatigués de leur mission et n'avaient pas eu le temps de récupérer, comme son frère et Rogue. Donc elle servait de coussin. Pourquoi pas ?

Avec un soupir, elle rangea son livre et regarda l'horloge. D'ici peu, il serait minuit. Personne n'était en sous-vêtements. Y'avait du progrès. Yukino rangea elle aussi son livre, nerveuse. Ca se comprenait. Elle n'était là que pour remplacer Minerva. Ce n'était qu'un remplacement et elle risquait gros si elle ne remplissait pas ce rôle.

Avec prudence, la rousse tapota le bras de Rogue. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. A se demander des fois s'il dormait vraiment. Ou s'il faisait juste semblant. En tout cas, il se leva sans même s'étirer ou se frotter les yeux. Comme s'il n'avait fait que fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Yuna se leva pour aller voir la partie de cartes. Heureusement qu'ils ne mettaient rien en jeu. Ou ils auraient perdu plus que leurs vêtements.

-Oni-chan. Il est bientôt minuit.

L'excitation prit le pas sur l'ennui chez Sabertooth. Enfin ça bougeait ! Terminées les parties de cartes sans fin et sans rien à gagner. Désormais, place à l'action ! Son frère détestait plus que tout rester au calme. Il se jeta presque à la fenêtre.

-_Bonjour à toutes les guildes qui participent au grand tournoi ! _Fit une voix que Yuna connaissait bien.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre avec les autres, mis à part Yukino et Rogue qui trainaient des pieds. Le fameux arbitre déguisé en citrouille. Elle se demandait toujours à quoi il ressemblait dans la vie de tous les jours. Et aussi, à quoi ressemblait sa maison. S'il y avait ou non des citrouilles partout.

_-Nous allons commencer une « épreuve préliminaire » dans le but de réduire le nombre d'équipe participante de 113 à 8..._

Les garçons trépignaient (sauf Rogue mais bon, c'était une habitude chez lui de se mettre à l'écart). Une année, la sélection avait été une mêlée. Elle savait qu'Orga et Sting rêvaient que ça se reproduise et se posait la question pour Rufus. Vu l'imagination des organisateurs, il n'y avait pratiquement jamais deux fois la même épreuve, on pouvait douter que leur rêve se réalise.

_-De plus en plus de guildes viennent chaque année, c'est signe que l'événement a commencé à être pris à la légère. Cette année, nous avons décidé qu'au final, seulement huit équipes pourraient participer. Les règles des préliminaires sont simples !_

-Baston ! Baston ! S'enthousiasmait Orga tandis que Sting sautillait comme un gamin sur place, impatient de faire ses preuves.

Et après, ils osaient traiter Yuna de gamine. Yukino devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que la mascotte du tournoi parlait. Son amie lui serra la main pour l'encourager. Tout irait bien. Elle ne faisait que remplacer Minerva. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne participerait à aucun combat ou à aucune épreuve. Le maître ne pouvait pas la chasser de la guilde si elle ne participait pas. N'est-ce pas ? Yukino allait rester. Elle ne voulait ni la voir partir, ni la découvrir morte un beau jour. Trop d'anciens membres de Sabertooth s'étaient suicidés suite à l'humiliation du maître pour les bannir. Faire partir leurs fantômes était trop douloureux pour la non-mage.

La bâtisse se mit à bouger et les deux filles se cramponnèrent l'une à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Elle grandit en hauteur avec des craquements inquiétants tandis que le bois s'étirait au-delà du possible.

_-Vous allez tous vous affronter à présent. Votre objectif est le suivant, domus flau ! Les huit premières équipes qui atteindront l'objectif participeront au tournoi._

Le duo tomba par terre sur les fesses et d'un accord commun, décida de rester là. Au moins, elles ne tomberaient pas plus bas. Rufus se cramponnait à la fenêtre et Orga gardait plus ou moins l'équilibre. Sting par contre… Il prenait une couleur verte tout à fait intéressante. Celle qu'il arborait dans les transports.

-Oni-chan ! Ce n'est pas un moyen de transport ! C'est juste un dortoir !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. Un genou et une main à terre pour garder son équilibre, le teint vert, il fixait le sol en attendant que ça passe. Lui au moins n'était pas couché par terre à agoniser. Lector et Frosch volaient dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était, bien réveillés. Les chanceux !

_-Vos dortoirs seront le point de départ des préliminaires._

Quelques cadres accrochés au mur s'écrasèrent au sol. Puis un pont se forma devant la fenêtre. Yuna s'en approcha en rampant avec Yukino. C'était ça l'épreuve ? Une question de vitesse ? Mais ils l'avaient déjà fait une année ! Ils n'avaient déjà plus d'idée ? Pas possible !

_-Vous êtes libres d'utiliser la magie que vous voulez. Il n'y a pas de restrictions. Tant que vous faites partie des huit premières équipes à remporter le défi. Cependant, il faut que tous les membres de l'équipe réussissent. Sinon, vous perdez. Et… Encore une chose… Nous ne serons pas responsables si un participant perd la vie dans le labyrinthe._

L'impatience retomba. Forcément. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une baston pure et simple. Et Yukino risquait de les gêner. Elle n'était pas très bien intégrée dans l'équipe et de toute façon, elle n'y était que temporairement. Yuna resta assise en se demandant pourquoi ils se lavaient les mains des morts potentiels. D'ailleurs, pourquoi y aurait-il des morts ?

_-Voici les préliminaires du grand tournoi magique ! Que le labyrinthe céleste commence ! _

Dommage que Yuna ne puisse pas participer. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver la sortie en un temps record. Forcément, elle pouvait retrouver les objets et les personnes perdues. Alors une sortie dans un labyrinthe… Yukino l'aida à relever son frère. Dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il fut prêt à partir. Elle se recula pour les laisser passer, et poussa Orga quand il se retrouva coincé dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, avant de les regarder s'éloigner en courant. Rogue et Yukino se faisaient trainer par les autres. On voyait tout de suite qui était motivé et qui ne l'était pas rien qu'à la position dans le groupe. Frosch et Lector volaient par-dessus son épaule.

-A plus tard ! Soyez prudents ! Et je suis sûre que tout se passera bien !

Jamais un mensonge ne lui était venu aussi facilement. Elle resta accoudée à la fenêtre jusqu'à ne plus les voir. Ensuite elle referma la fenêtre et quitta la guilde sur la pointe des pieds avec Lector et Frosch. Toutes les années passées à Sabertooth lui avaient apprit la discrétion et quelques sorties discrètes. Le maitre ne voulait plus la voir ? Très bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aller et de venir à sa guise. Après tout, on se rendait rarement compte de la présence des souris si on ne désirait pas les voir.

L'air de la nuit la frappa. Elle referma sa veste et dissimula sa chevelure rousse trop reconnaissable dans sa capuche. Les mains dans les poches, elle prit le chemin du retour. Zigzagant entre artères éclairées et rues plus étroites, elle observa la population. Malgré la présence de la plus puissante guilde dans les parages, la nuit n'était pas toujours sûre. Gemma aurait fait payer trop cher la ville pour que les mages fassent régner l'ordre. Même ponctuellement. Ah ! Le maitre et sa manie de récupérer de l'argent dès qu'il le pouvait ! A se demander ce qu'il faisait avec ! Déjà, les trente millions de jewels de récompense pour avoir remporté le tournoi disparaissaient on ne savait trop où…

Elle se glissa dans l'immeuble endormi où elle habitait avec les exceeds. Elle alluma la lumière du salon et verrouilla à double tours derrière elle, le cœur battant. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Sabertooth, c'était la première fois qu'elle passait une nuit du tournoi sans personne de la guilde pour lui tenir compagnie. Cette nuit là, elle restait tard dans le hall à papoter avec tout le monde. Se retrouver seule avec Lector et Frosch ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Mais elle était un peu nerveuse. En cas de soucis, elle serait toute seule. Pour se rassurer, elle fit le tour de l'appartement pour s'assurer que tout était fermé. Et comme elle ne voulait pas dormir tout de suite, elle gagna la cuisine.

-Qui veut du lait avec du chocolat et un marshmallow ?

Les sourires de ses compagnons parlaient pour eux.

_Le lendemain, au tournoi,_

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde chaque année. Comme tous les ans, Yuna avait eu du mal à accéder aux gradins. Et cette année, on avait tenté de lui voler son pass pour accéder aux gradins et à certains endroits. Forcément, il était valable pour les sept jours et lui garantissait d'être aux premières loges jusqu'au bout. Ce pass, elle ne le devait pas à son frère. Non, à la police qu'elle aidait souvent à retrouver des personnes disparues. En échange du pass, elle ouvrait l'œil pour repérer des choses étranges. Qui aurait soupçonné sa bouille d'ange ? Personne. Même son frère tombait encore dans le panneau !

_-Le moment est finalement venu cette année ! _Hurlèrent les haut-parleurs pour dominer le raffut de la foule. _Le festival annuel de magie ! Le grand tournoi de magie !_

Les gens hurlaient de plus en plus fort. Si ça continuait, elle allait aider Rogue à vider le stock de médicaments contre les maux de tête.

Puis les présentateurs terminèrent de parler d'eux et les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer la première, enfin huitième, équipe et elle se pencha pour mieux voir, le cœur battant. Alors ? Qui s'était classé de justesse pour participer au tournoi ?

_-D'abord les huitièmes du tour préliminaire. Seront-ils capables de retrouver leur glorieux passé ?_

Fairy Tail. C'étaient eux. Elle se cramponna au bord. Natsu Dragneel. Elle savait que son frère l'avait longtemps admiré. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage sur son nom. Trop jeune quand il avait disparu avec l'île de leur guilde. Elle n'avait découvert que récemment à quoi il ressemblait, un peu surprise. Il avait les cheveux roses !

_-Contrairement à ce que leur nom indique, ils sont sauvages et bagarreurs, Fairy Tail !_

Elle se rassit. La foule se mit à huer. Aucune importance. Yuna se perdait dans ses pensées. Ils étaient là. Qualifiés. De retour. Ils pouvaient gagner.

Elle repéra presque tout de suite Natsu. Celui avec les cheveux roses. Moins arrogant que son frère. Elle reconnu la coiffure de son frère, des cheveux un peu courts et légèrement ébouriffés. Il semblait blessé, choqué, qu'on hue sa guilde.

Elle n'écouta pas ce que disaient les présentateurs. Son regard avait capté autre chose. Elle ferma les yeux et expira. L'air de ses poumons chassé, elle rouvrit les yeux et inspira. Un esprit. Les mages de Fairy Tail dans les tribunes le voyaient. Non, pas un esprit. Autre chose. Un corps astral. Elle en avait vu un une fois.

_-Les prochains… sont à la septième place du tour préliminaire…_

La voix du présentateur, Chapati Lola, la fit sursauter. Elle perdit sa concentration et l'esprit qui ressemblait à une petite fille blonde, disparu. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les équipes qui défilaient.

_-La meute de l'armée des enfers, Quatro Cerberus._

Elle fit la moue en les voyant hurler quelque chose. Tout se perdit dans les applaudissements de la foule. Rien de bien particulier.

_-A la sixième place, nous avons une guilde composée uniquement de femmes. Les danseuses des profondes mers bleues, Mermaid Heel._

La guilde préférée des hommes. Elle regarda à peine le membre de l'équipe encapuchonné. Ca ne l'intéressait pas de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une stratégie ou juste du personnage.

_-A la cinquième place, les ailes d'azur qui brillent dans les ténèbres, Blue Pegasus._

Le moment bruyant de la gente féminine. Et dire que ce serait pire avec Sabertooth. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de les croiser ce matin mais son frère avait pu l'informer qu'ils étaient arrivés les premiers. Maitre Gemma serait peut être content. Yuna aurait voulu demander des précisions sur ce que Lector lui avait dit la veille entre deux gorgées de lait chaud. S'ils avaient vraiment croisés des mages de Fairy Tail, dont Natsu.

_-A la quatrième place… Les dieux de l'amour et les destructeurs sacrés de la guerre. Lamia Scale !_

Le voisin de Yuna manqua de faire une crise d'apoplexie de bonheur. Il lui serra (ou plutôt broya) la main en la secouant pour partager sa joie. Oui d'accord. Il était content. Elle aussi était contente. Maintenant s'il pouvait lâcher sa main…

_-On continue… Arrivée à la troisième place, nous avons… C'est vraiment une surprise, à la troisième place nous avons une guilde qui concourt pour la toute première fois ! Les maraudeurs de minuit, Raven Tail ! Bien, d'après nos informations officielles, Raven Tail existe depuis plus de sept ans. Mais elle n'a été approuvée en tant que guilde officielle que récemment._

Elle bailla même si personne ne lui prêtait attention. Ca ne l'intéressait pas vraiment ça. Elle n'aimait pas rester immobile. La parade de début l'ennuyait. Elle était par contre très curieuse de voir qui serait la seconde équipe. Et ce que seraient les épreuves cette année.

_-Il y a encore deux équipes de plus qui ont réussi à passer le tour préliminaire !_

Une seule serait une surprise. Tout le monde savait que Sabertooth avait la première place. Certains avaient même lancé plus ou moins sérieusement qu'on aurait dû graver par avance le nom de Sabertooth sur le trophée. Si seulement… Peut être que Gemma, maître Gemma, aurait bien voulu laisser retomber la pression sur les mages au lieu d'en rajouter ?

Tout le monde attendit en trépignant que les noms des sponsors passent pour connaitre la suite.

_-Allons-y ! L'équipe qui a atteint la deuxième place du tour préliminaire… Eh bien…_

Tout le monde se pencha pour mieux voir l'équipe qui émergeait à l'air libre. Les présentateurs découvraient au fur et à mesure les noms des équipes, quelques secondes avant les spectateurs pour garantir du suspense. Pareil pour les épreuves.

_-C'est carrément inattendu ! Est-ce vraiment le battement de leurs ailes tombées qui les a amenées jusqu'ici ?_

Yuna sentit un cri de pure joie lui échapper sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle venait de comprendre. Fairy Tail ! Fairy Tail avait qualifié deux équipes ! Personne n'avait jamais osé le faire mais on pouvait. Ils l'avaient fait !

_-Voici celle qui était la moins attendue… L'incroyable équipe B de Fairy Tail !_

Personne ne hua mais personne ne cria. Elle se sentit rougir d'être la seule tandis que les présentateurs expliquaient que cette année, on avait parfaitement le droit d'inscrire deux équipes. Autrefois, ce n'était pas du tout précisé et les organisateurs avaient donc décidé de limiter à deux équipes par guilde avant que des petits malins ne jouent sur ce point du règlement. Ils soulevèrent aussi le problème que risquaient de rencontrer les membres de Fairy Tail s'ils devaient se battre les uns contre les autres. Elle n'écouta que de manière très distraite parce que les portes s'ouvraient une nouvelle fois.

_-Maintenant, l'équipe qui reste à présenter, ayant passé le tour préliminaire… En effet, je sais que vous le savez déjà ! La plus puissante ! L'invincible ! Les rois ultimes !_

Sabertooth faisait son entrée.

* * *

Rogue c'est fait, Sting c'est fait, Yuna a aussi eu le droit à son point de vue. Ca va alterner comme ça à chaque chapitre (peut être qu'on verra celui de Lector et Frosch mais je n'en sais trop rien...).

Maintenant petit sondage avant de terminer : qui veut un bonus ? Parce qu'à la base, je voulais commencer trois mois avant le début du tournoi pour mieux présenter les personnages mais ça durait trop... Ce qui n'empêche que j'ai des petits bonus qui ne peuvent pas rentrer dans la fic, quoi qu'il se passe. Alors, est-ce que vous voulez que je les rajoute ? Et si oui, à quelle fréquence ? Tous les trois, cinq ou dix chapitres ?

Premier bonus (éventuellement) : Sting qui chante une berceuse à Yuna pour l'endormir (oui j'ai osé ! ).

Critique/remarque/question/idée de scène ?


	4. IV : Rogue

Et voici la suite ! Que j'ai bien manqué ne pas pouvoir poster. Mon ordi a choppé un virus (non il n'est pas en congé maladie) et donc, je dois attendre l'informaticien qui vient demain. Mais, plutôt futée, j'ai fait une copie sur disque dur externe (j'écris beaucoup, des fics plus des textes plus personnels et hors de question de tout perdre !). Sauf que n'ayant pas microsoft words, je prend un autre traitement de texte. Traitement de texte que l'autre ordi (le gros fixe que personne n'utilise parce qu'il raaaaaaaaaaaaame ! ) n'arrive pas à lire. Ou alors, il ne veut tout simplement pas reconnaitre le disque dur externe... Enfin pas de panique, j'ai assez de chapitres pour tenir un moment sans ordi, faut juste que je trouve un moyen de les lire... En attendant, le chapitre envoyé à ma bêta que j'ai réussi à force magouilles à récupérer (normalement, ce chapitre est complet).

Réponse aux reviews :

Aina : non tu as raison, c'est à nouveau Rogue, puis ce sera Sting et à nouveau Yuna. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore fait selon un autre point de vue, je n'ai pas vraiment cerné les autres personnages.

Ecrit avec les scans 268, 269, 270 (paroles tirées des scans en italique)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rogue avait déjà mal à la tête. Plusieurs milliers de personnes déchainées qui hurlaient lui explosaient les oreilles. Autant ne pas parler de leur esprit. Même avec son empathie en lambeaux et ses barrières mentales à fond, il se sentait torturé.  
_-Maintenant, l'équipe qui reste à présenter, ayant passé le tour préliminaire… En effet, je sais que vous le savez déjà ! La plus puissante ! L'invincible ! Les rois ultimes !_  
Ce n'était que le premier jour. Il allait mourir. Dire qu'on les obligeait à rester pour regarder les épreuves quand ils ne participaient pas au lieu de les laisser rentrer se reposer. Bon, ça leur permettait de mesurer la puissance des autres guildes. Mais ça l'achevait.  
-J'aime ce présentateur, commenta Sting qui s'avançait déjà, sachant que les portes allaient s'ouvrir pour eux.  
_-Sabertooth !_ Annonça Chapati Lola.  
Le nom fut reprit par une foule en délire, encouragée par un Sting en transe. Ce type était d'un charisme remarquable, il aurait pu faire de grandes choses s'il l'avait voulu. Rogue songea très fort à la boite d'aspirine dans la salle de bains. Elle lui manquait déjà… Tant pis, il ferait avec. Se composant un visage impassible, il suivit les autres dans l'arène. De nombreuses bannières soutenaient Sabertooth et plusieurs filles hurlaient « Sting je t'aime ! Epouse-moi ! » Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas. Il remarqua Yuna au premier rang sur les gradins. Elle souriait mais n'applaudissait pas à tout rompre comme les autres années. Elle fixait autre chose. Il suivit son regard. Les deux équipes de Fairy Tail. Il se raidit. Gajeel…  
_-Amuse-toi bien, Natsu-san_, lançait Sting.  
_-Ne secoue pas ton doigt vers moi, bâtard._  
Cette voix rauque, Rogue l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Et Gajeel n'avait pas changé. Toujours autant de piercings. Dire qu'il avait rêvé d'en avoir autant que lui pour ressembler à son idole… S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal au crâne… Il irait peut être lui parler une fois que la foule serait plus calme. Ou après le tournoi. Oui ce serait mieux. Ainsi, il pourrait se concentrer.  
_-Gajeel…  
-Fait de ton mieux Sting-kun !  
-Fro vous encourage aussi !_  
Leurs deux compagnons occupaient déjà la partie réservée aux concurrents de Sabertooth qui ne participaient pas à l'épreuve en cours ou au combat. Yuna ne les accompagnait presque jamais là-haut et ne restait pas toute l'épreuve, préférant tout regarder des gradins. Elle préférait se mêler aux autres spectateurs et se tenait en retrait des grands événements. Peu de monde en dehors de la guilde connaissait l'existence de la sœur de Sting. Ca convenait à tout le monde. D'ailleurs le blond la cherchait.  
-Yuna est au premier rang sur la gauche Sting-sama, lui indiqua Yukino.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cadette et fronça les sourcils en la voyant seulement assise. Les autres années, on n'entendait presque qu'elle tellement elle était fière de son frère. Cette fois… Elle semblait pensive.  
_-Merci d'avoir attendu. Le programme du grand tournoi de magie est maintenant dévoilé !_  
On allait donc savoir les épreuves du jour. Hidden et une bataille. Ce serait comme cela chaque jour sauf le dernier. Le tournoi à proprement parler durait cinq jour. Deux servaient aux festivités.  
_-Vous pouvez choisir n'importe quel membre de votre guilde afin de participer à l'épreuve. Pour la phrase des combats qui suit, les organisateurs choisiront en tirant au sort des équipes à partir du vote des fans !_  
Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris l'intérêt de faire participer les spectateurs. Sans doute pour leur faire croire que leur avis comptait. Business is business.  
Comme tous les ans, pour chaque combat, le gagnant aurait dix points, le perdant aucun et en cas de match nul, ce serait cinq chacun. Rien de bien passionnant pour ceux qui suivaient le tournoi depuis sept ans.  
_-Commençons Hidden ! Chaque équipe aura un concurrent. Une fois qu'elles auront chacune d'elles sélectionnées leurs joueurs, j'expliquerai les règles._  
Rufus se proposa pour le jeu. Personne ne s'y opposa. Sans doute parce que tout le monde essayait de comprendre pourquoi il parlait d'oiseaux qui chantaient. Comme si ça avait un rapport avec son choix. Ce type semblait fumer des choses pas très légales parfois…  
_-Ils ont choisi ! Le barde chantant de la lune rouge ! Rufus entre en jeu !_  
Non comme barde, Rogue avait connu mieux. Enfin, il avait grandi avec la poésie des voyageurs, quelque chose de bien différent de ce que Rufus faisait, une poésie tellement lourde en figures de style… Heureusement que sa poésie n'avait pas forcément à voir avec sa magie.  
Le temps que l'épreuve se mette en place, l'impatience des spectateurs retomba un peu. Comparé au raffut de tout à l'heure, il lui semblait respirer à nouveau. Il était enfin seul dans sa tête. Plus de personnes qui avaient mal aux oreilles. Plus de filles hystériques ou folles d'amour pour un mec qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas. Plus de personnes qui venaient alors qu'elles détestaient les mages. Plus de type qui regardait Yuna en se disant qu'il allait la tuer.  
Heu… Non. Ca c'était pas normal. Il chercha mentalement la personne qui avait pensé ça pendant que les autres s'approchaient de l'arbitre pour recevoir les instructions. Voyons voir… Il n'avait pas recherché quelqu'un avec son empathie depuis un moment. A son plus grand étonnement, ce fut plutôt facile. Les yeux clos pour mieux se concentrer, comme si tout lui était indifférent, il effleura prudemment l'esprit fou.  
Un gong résonna dans l'arène.  
_-Ok alors ! Disparaissez en silence ! Traquez comme des chats noirs sous le voile de la nuit !_  
Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux. Il pénétra doucement dans l'esprit du possible assassin, prêt à se retirer si l'autre se rendait compte de quelque chose. Doucement, comme quand on s'immergeait doucement dans l'eau pour ne pas faire une hydrocution. En douceur pour que l'autre ne remarque rien et pour ne pas se retrouver bloqué dans l'esprit de ce taré. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement dans l'esprit de celui qu'il espionnait, tout fut clair. Yuna aidait la police locale à retrouver des gens. Elle avait aidé pour les recherches des constellationnistes disparus pendant le tournoi. Il fallait l'arrêter. Mais avec ce mage de Sabertooth qui lui tournait autour, ce serait difficile. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'observer ici. Trop de monde. Trop de témoins et trop peu de chances de s'enfuir. Il ne tenait pas à terminer en prison, surtout pour rater une aussi belle récompense. Intéressant… Alors Yuna aussi avait des ennemis malgré sa bouille d'ange. Rogue quitta l'esprit de son suspect. Le raffut de la foule l'assomma en retour.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'épreuve. Les mages avaient tous disparu, mêlés à leurs clones. Pour lui qui n'avait rien suivi, c'était déconcertant. Des Rufus partout ! On se serait cru en Enfer ! Quelle horreur ! Pour le moment, Raven Tail avait un point, le gars de Fairy Tail A moins deux points et la fille de Fairy Tail B moins un point. Personne d'autre n'avait de score pour le moment. Ah ! La fille de Mermaid Hell venait de perdre un point au profit de la brute de Quatro Cerberus. Pour le perdre aussitôt face à celui de Lamia Scale. Et la fille de Fairy Tail B lui sauta dessus (ce qui fit siffler les hommes quand le saut révéla sa culotte) pour le lui prendre. Tout ça partait en cacahuètes.  
D'autres sifflements retentirent quand la fille de Fairy Tail expliqua à son camarade que l'équipe perdante de leur guilde devrait faire tout ce que voudrait l'autre équipe pendant une journée. Ensuite… Ce fut très confus. Elle partit dans ses rêves pendant que le deuxième mage de Fairy Tail hurlait qu'il n'était pas au courant. Et là, le mage de Raven Tail (il n'avait pas retenu les noms) tenta de les frapper. Il échoua et il se mit à neiger dans la fausse ville.  
Ok. Il était plus que temps qu'il vide le paquet d'aspirine. Cette histoire combinée à la foule dévorante l'épuisait. Vivement qu'il rentre se coucher !  
La neige venait de ce mage de Blue Pegasus. Eve selon les hurlements des filles hystériques. Parce que les mages grelottaient dans le froid. Intelligent. Ca lui permis de gagner trois points. Jusqu'à ce que le mage de glaces de Lamia Scale réplique. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.  
Ensuite tout vira à la baston générale.  
_-Rufus de Sabertooth n'a pas du tout bougé ! Il n'a attaqué personne mais il ne s'est toujours pas fait prendre non plus !_  
Oui Rufus aimait se faire désirer. Il ne tarderait plus. Et comme toujours, il ferait en sorte que personne ne rate son entrée en scène. Ben tient, qui venait d'apparaitre si peu de temps avant la fin sur le plus haut toit de cette ville ? Rufus !  
_-Cette épreuve est d'une simplicité_, déclara-t-il avec emphase. _Je me souviens parfaitement… Je me souviens parfaitement… _  
Oh misère ! Voilà qu'il radotait déjà ! Déjà qu'il parlait beaucoup, de belles paroles vides, si en plus il répétait tout deux fois…  
_-Les nuances de vos mouvements… De vos pas… Les griffes de vos présences magiques…_  
Les mages hurlaient à leurs camarades qu'un participant se trouvait en haut. Une proie facile. Selon eux. Pauvres idiots. Rufus ne prenait jamais de risques. Il frapperait le premier avant de disparaitre.  
_-C'est comme s'il disait « je vous ai tous trouvés ! »_  
Ils ne comprenaient pas ? Mais c'était ça. Il savait où se trouvait chacun de ses adversaires. Depuis le début. Parce que c'était Rufus et sa foutue mémoire !  
_-Je me souviens… Je me souviens de tout. Memory make… En une nuit d'étoiles filantes !_  
Rogue avait de nouveau décroché. Rufus avait marqué huit points. Le dragon slayer préféra regarder dans les gradins. L'épreuve était terminée. Il ferma les yeux. Ca hurlait tellement… Il rouvrit les yeux et chercha à la fois du regard et mentalement quelqu'un de calme au milieu de cette foule. Yuna. Il effleura une partie de sa sérénité intérieure pour apaiser le tumulte qui menaçait de broyer son esprit. Il en soupira presque de soulagement. Finalement elle servait la non-mage !  
-Rogue…  
La voix de Sting était suspicieuse. Il tourna la tête vers son frère d'armes. Sting avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Non, celle qu'il adressait à ceux qui s'approchaient trop de sa sœur. Mauvais ça…  
_-Cette épreuve est trop simple messieurs les organisateurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, se vantait Rufus. Même si on m'avait trouvé, je n'aurais pas été touché. Ce que j'ai laissé n'est après tout qu'un souvenir._  
-C'est ma sœur que tu regardes comme ça ? Grognait le blond.  
Sting était bien plus fort que Rogue. Lui n'avait pas eu besoin de tenter de contrôler un don, non une malédiction, au lieu de s'entrainer. Et dire qu'il n'utilisait qu'une petite partie de sa puissance de dragon slayer. Celle que Rogue n'attendrait sans doute jamais. A la place, le brun se montrait plus retors que son adversaire pour gagner. Un jour, ça ne suffirait pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sting ?  
-Rogue, je ne savais pas que toi et Yuna… commença Orga.  
Il se tut face aux regards noirs de ses coéquipiers. Gentil Orga. Qui allait avoir la gentillesse de les laisser régler ça tranquillement. On pouvait le faire, la preuve, Yukino ne disait rien. Bon d'accord, elle ne voulait pas être ici. Mais tout de même ! Elle ne parlait pas !  
-Je ne suis pas intéressé par ta sœur. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?  
-Ah parce que…  
Pour faire comprendre à Orga qu'il ferait mieux de fermer sa grande bouche, Rogue posa une main sur le katana qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il avait d'autres armes planquées un peu partout. Ce qu'on lui avait appris quand il était tout petit. Toujours avoir une arme sur lui. Même et surtout quand on lui demandait de n'en avoir aucune. Des armes simples et fiables, sans un signe particulier pour les reconnaitre afin qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à lui.  
Orga déglutit et recula d'un pas. Enfin il se taisait. Mieux. Rogue reprit son affrontement visuel avec Sting.  
-Je te croirais si tu arrêtais de la regarder.  
-Qui te dit que je regardais Yuna en particulier ?  
Il plissa ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes. Rogue s'obligea à rester immobile, les bras le long du corps. Lui faire croire qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal…  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais chercher dans cette foule ?  
Un type qui veut tuer ta sœur, aurait-il voulu répondre. Ca aurait demandé trop d'explications, de confessions et de pitié. Tout ce qu'il détestait.  
-Qui te dit que je regardais vraiment la foule ?  
-Ne touche pas à Yuna. C'est tout.  
-Tu es stupide.  
-C'est ma sœur. Personne n'y touche.  
Le brun avait mal au crâne. Il était fatigué aussi, à cause d'une nuit terriblement courte, d'une mission dont il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupérer et parce que ses nerfs lâchaient. Quand Sting se tapait son trip paranoïaque, rien de pouvait l'arrêter. Fermant le poing, Rogue lui flanqua un crochet du gauche sous le sternum. Il entendit avec satisfaction les poumons de son acolyte se vider.  
-Fout-moi la paix. Personne ne voudrait de ta sœur si on doit t'avoir en tant que beau-frère.  
Ce petit règlement de comptes n'avait échappé à personne. Tout le monde ou presque savait qu'ils s'admiraient et se cherchaient des noises en même temps. Une relation tumultueuse qui ne demandait ni haine ni amitié. Juste une confiance douteuse et un respect étrange. Tout ce qu'ils acceptaient.  
-On dirait que certains membres de Sabertooth avaient des petites choses à mettre au point.  
Sting se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait du mal à respirer pendant quelques minutes. Mais vu que les tirages au sort dépendaient des fans, il n'avait aucune chance de passer dès le premier jour. Orga. Ce serait Orga qui passerait. A moins que… Yukino aussi avait ses chances. Pauvre Yukino et pauvre Yuna. Elles n'avaient pas pensé à ça. La constellationniste n'avait aucune chance. Pas avec le niveau qu'avaient les mages ici. Il lui aurait fallu une chance de cocu pour ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un de trop puissant.  
_-Le premier combat du jour un ! Lucy Heartfilia de la Team A de Fairy Tai ! Face à Flare Corona de Raven Tail ! _  
La blonde ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse. La seconde… Et bien il avait du mal à croire qu'elle en avait vraiment envie. Rogue haussa les épaules et quitta l'arène dans un froissement de cape, les autres mages de Sabertooth à sa suite. Sting ne daigna partir que sur une dernière ovation de la foule. Yuna fixait quelque chose du côté des supporters de Fairy Tail. Ca semblait important pour elle.  
-Tu m'as explosé les poumons, râla Sting en le rejoignant.  
Rufus se vantait de sa performance parfaite, absolument parfaite, totalement parfaite, incroyablement…  
-Ta gueule Rufus ! Lancèrent les trois autres hommes de Sabertooth avec un degré d'exaspération différent.  
… parfaite. Il leur ferait payer assurément. Au moins, ils auraient la paix, le temps que leur ami masqué termine sa séance bouderie multi-quotidienne. Non ils n'étaient pas tendres à Sabertooth. L'unique moyen de garder leur première place. Faire mieux. Toujours mieux. Jusqu'à tomber et ne plus se relever. Jusqu'à se faire piétiner par les autres.  
-Tu m'as cherché Sting, rétorqua le brun.  
-Je protège ma sœur !  
-Elle a treize ans !  
-A treize ans, on se débrouillait. Depuis longtemps.  
-Je ne veux pas que Yuna passe par là. Si elle pouvait ignorer ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir assez à manger…  
-Tu ne l'aides pas. Et… la situation n'est pas forcément meilleure désormais.

La main gantée de son complice frotta la marque de la guilde. Il acquiesça, pensif. Luttant contre un poids que personne n'aurait jamais dû porter. Pourtant, c'était le lot de tous les mages de leur guilde.

* * *

Bon ben... Croisons les doigts pour la semaine prochaine !


	5. V : Sting

Et voici la suite ! Avec un bonus à suivre dans le prochain chapitre. Alors, tout cela à été écrit avec les scans 271 et 272 et les paroles en italique sont tirées du manga ! Que dire de plus ?

Réponse aux reviews :

Guest : ravie que ça te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_-Que tous les autres candidats se dirigent vers les zones d'attente._

Yuna ne souriait pas. Anormal avait envie de penser Sting. Elle regardait les spectateurs en face d'elle, les concurrentes qui se préparaient à se battre, les équipes qui s'installaient pour regarder ou la tribune qu'occupait Fairy Tail. Elle inclinait la tête quand le présentateur parlait, écoutait ce que son voisin lui disait. Mais elle ne souriait pas. Le blond serra les poings. Il avait tellement enduré et sacrifié pour voir Yuna heureuse. Alors pourquoi ne souriait-elle pas ?

-Crois-tu que ta charmante sœur sera d'accord pour m'accorder sa faveur ? Demanda Rufus en sortant de sa bouderie.

Sting cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers le barde. Sa faveur ? De quoi est-ce qu'il causait ? Il voulait que Yuna lui rende un service ? Non, il avait parlé de _sa_ faveur. Ca ne collait pas. Qu'est-ce que l'esprit tordu de Rufus avait trouvé cette fois ? Il tournait autour de Yuna pour s'amuser, se distraire. Et peut être aussi pour tenter de l'atteindre lui. Malgré toutes ses mises en gardes, Yuna ne restait pas insensible quand Rufus lui adressait ses galantes et creuses paroles.

-Sa faveur ?

-Oui. Autrefois, dans les tournois, les dames offraient au chevalier qu'elles encourageaient le droit de porter leurs couleurs avec un mouchoir brodé. Elles le nouaient sur la lance de leur favori.

-M'ouais. Et je suppose que le chevalier avait droit à une charmante soirée s'il gagnait ?

-Un baiser Sting. Un chaste baiser sur la joue. C'étaient de galants hommes !

-Et des hommes. Non mais je te passerai un mouchoir de Yuna si tu veux. Il ricana. Un qu'elle aura utilisé pour se vider le nez !

Rufus marmonna quelque chose au sujet des stupides frères qui ne savaient pas laisser leurs sœurs si charmantes se faire courtiser. Le stupide frère, un dragon slayer, étant juste à côté et ayant une ouïe particulièrement fine, Sting en concluant que Rufus était maso et qu'il voulait qu'on lui cogne dessus. Non. Il n'en ferait rien. Il ne frappait pas la merde, ça éclaboussait.

_-Le temps est limité à trente minutes. Si dans le temps imparti l'adversaire est jugé incapable de continuer le combat, ce sera une victoire ! Et maintenant que le premier match commence !_

Les deux filles se regardaient en chien de faïence. De la pochette qu'elle portait à la ceinture, Lucy tira des clés. Tiens, une constellationniste. Yukino n'était plus la seule. Est-ce que la nouvelle savait qu'ils disparaissaient souvent sans raison pendant le tournoi ? En plus, ils étaient faibles selon Sting. Ils se planquaient derrière leurs esprits. Aucune puissance proprement dite.

_-Ouvre-toi ! Porte du Taureau ! Taurus ! _

Une énorme vache, ah pardon c'était un taureau, apparut avec une hache dans les mains. Ou les sabots ? Non les pattes. Taureau hein ? L'un des douze signes du zodiaque. En tout cas, ça ne suffisait pas.

-Scorpio !

Deux portes en même temps. Pas si mal. Après, on allait la récupérer avec une pipette. Si le sable ne l'aspirait pas.

Minute. Heartfilia. Il connaissait ce nom ! Mais oui ! Après la disparition des meilleurs mages de Fairy Tail, un type de ce nom, Jude Heartfilia avait tous les ans demandé à Yuna de venir pour tenter de retrouver sa fille. Sa réponse n'avait jamais changé : _Elle est en vie. Mais dans un endroit hors du temps. Elle reviendra mais je ne sais pas quand. Elle va bien. Elle vous aime malgré tout ce que vous pourriez vous reprocher._

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? L'ultime année, le type l'avait fait venir cinq fois. Il traitait avec déférence et payait rubis sur l'ongle pour qu'elle se déplace. Sting avait longtemps cru qu'il voulait adopter sa sœur. Ainsi la fille qu'il recherchait était revenue ? Voilà pourquoi il lui semblait la connaitre. Yuna utilisait des photos ou des objets personnels pour retrouver les gens.

_-Sand buster !_

Les cheveux de la fille de Raven Tail se dénouèrent et s'allongèrent pour repousser la tempête de sable. Bon sang. Certains avaient vraiment des magies de barge ! Y'avait des limites au ridicule ! Avec un bâillement, il regarda Lucy conseiller à son esprit de faire quelque chose. Le Taureau réussit à regrouper le sable autour de sa hache à double tranchant.

_-Allons-y Taurus ! Yeah !_

M'ouais. Elle avait bien réagi. Enfin pour les ordres. Sinon… Ben elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit qu'au début du combat. Elle allait se tourner les pouces pendant la demi-heure de combat ? Pas terrible. N'importe quel crétin pouvait le faire. Alors n'importe qui pouvait devenir constellationniste ? Pourtant, ils avaient pratiquement tous disparus. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait que quatre-vingt-huit clés, comme de constellations. Ca ne faisait pas tant de choix.

_-Sandstorme axe Aldebaran !_

Pas mal, elle venait de porter avec succès le premier coup. Ca jouait psychologiquement, bien que personne ne s'en rende compte consciemment. Enfin premier coup… Faire voler l'autre oui.

_-Hair shower : wolf fang !_

Le croc du loup. Ok. La prochaine c'était quoi ? L'attaque du shampoing maudit anti-pelliculaire ? Bouh ! Il avait tellement peur… Non mais franchement ! Mieux valait ne pas donner de nom à une attaque aussi…

Elle avait vraiment changé ses cheveux en un loup géant. A côté de lui, Orga se roulait par terre de la situation. Il devait être le seul.

_-Ouverture ! Porte du crabe géant ! Cancer !_

Incroyable ! Cette fille avait trois des douze portes du zodiaque ? C'était plus que Yukino. Quoi que la dernière comptait ou pas ?

_-Ebi._

Ebi… Crevette ? Non, finalement, cette fille descendait dans son estime. Et dire qu'il adorait le crabe… Avec de la mayonnaise, ça passait tout seul. … Ok. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun rapport avec le combat. Allez, fallait se ressaisir !

Finalement, il allait repartir dans son espèce de délire vu que le crabe venait de couper les cheveux de Flare. Ca allait finir en crêpage de chignon cette histoire… Tiens, Flare qui mettait la tête dans le sable. Après le taureau, le scorpion et le crabe, l'autruche ! Super, ils faisaient une visite surprise au zoo…

En fait non. L'autruche mettait ses cheveux dans le sable pour pendre son adversaire par les pieds. Ok… Y'avait-il un coiffeur dans l'assemblée pour arrêter cette histoire qui devenait plus que ridicule ? Mis à part le crabe ? Non ? Dommage…

_-Ma chevelure rouge bouge selon ma volonté. Prends ça !_

Et elle balançait son adversaire dans le sable. Pas très… Oh… Sympa la culotte ! Quelques mecs sifflèrent à la vue du sous-vêtements. A côté de lui, Rogue soupira. Lui s'ennuyait.

-Roh ! Ricana Sting. Profite de la vue vieux !

_-Si c'est le cas, mon fleuve d'étoiles bouge aussi selon ma volonté !_

Genre la fille qui se trimbalait avec deux fouets sur elle, dont un magique qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas une tenue de bondage alors ? Ca serait tout à fait charmant et…

Paf ! Il se retrouva à terre, une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de caille sur la tête.

-Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

Rogue ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il continuait de fixer d'un air morne le combat tout en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents vers Gajeel Redfox.

-Parce que tu baves devant deux femmes qui se battent. Tu es ridicule.

-Et je n'ai pas le droit à une faveur de Yuna ! Se lamenta Rufus qui laissait trainer ses oreilles.

Sting lui adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de se relever. Les filles aussi étaient par terre. Mais dans le sable.

_-On n'a même pas eu de temps pour respirer pendant ce combat ! Combat de père-fils ! Combat de femmes ! Aucune d'elles ne reculent !_

Les mecs étaient tous fous. Yuna semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers la partie de Fairy Tail dans les gradins. Il la vit expirer comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait utiliser son don, pour trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un voire simplement repérer un mort invisible pour le commun des mortels. Le dernier point la fatiguait plus vite. Pas la facette de son don qu'elle maitrisait le mieux.

Lucy jeta ses bottes, complètements usées. Les cheveux restaient quand même dangereux. La prochaine fois, il n'y aurait rien pour protéger ses pieds. Un peu de sang sur le sable… Cette perspective lui plaisait.

_-Ma… chevelure du crépuscule… Ma chevelure rouge… Ce niveau de dégâts…_

Si elle tenait à ses cheveux, elle n'avait qu'à pas venir ! Ou à utiliser une magie différente. Mais de là à pleurer… Attention, elle refaisait l'autruche. Alors où ça allait sortir… Nulle part ? Et pourquoi l'autre pointait quelque chose… La tribune de Fairy Tail ? Il plissa les yeux avant de comprendre. Un otage. Une petite fille qui faisait partie de la guilde.

Les cheveux rouges bâillonnèrent Lucy. Là ça devenait personnel. Trop bien ! Il voulait voir le sang et les tripes voler !

_-Ne fais plus de bruit. C'est un ordre. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu désobéis. Peu importe à quel point tu peux être une blonde bouchée._

Un frisson d'horreur le saisit quand il regarda Lucy trembler. Il connaissait ça. Accepter de se faire écraser par quelqu'un qu'on pouvait normalement battre pour protéger un être cher. Il l'avait tellement fait pour Yuna… Les gens s'en rendaient certainement compte mais tout le monde se taisait. Famille, amis, coéquipiers… Si bien qu'on terminait seul. Trahi et rejeté. Honteux et incapable de l'avouer. Sans aucune oreille pour écouter, aucune épaule pour pleurer. Toujours seul.

Peut être qu'il ferait bien d'intervenir ?

_-Ne fais pas un bruit. Ne fais pas un geste. N'utilise pas de magie._

Ce rire moqueur éveilla en Sting celui du maitre. Il ne l'avait encore jamais humilié en public. Mais ça ne saurait tardé. Il attendait simplement de l'avoir assez écrasé en privé pour qu'il n'ose plus se défendre. Peut être qu'il le gardait simplement pour le besoin, quand il lui faudrait de nouveau asseoir son autorité sur Sabertooth ? Oh il pouvait l'entendre d'ici. _Regardez-le. Regardez-moi ça. Le plus grand mage de Fiore hein ? Il est peut être monté au sommet mais moi, je suis plus fort que lui. _

Non, tenir bon. Pour Yuna. Ne pas penser à ça. Faire le vide dans sa tête, se concentrer sur le combat.

_-Tiens bon blondinette !_

Le public soutenait Lucy, sans même comprendre. Toute compassion quitta le cœur de Sting, chassée par la rage. Lui aussi souffrait. Lui aussi vivait le même calvaire. Depuis des années. Et ça durerait. Encore et encore. Pourtant, personne ne le soutenait. Bien au contraire. Alors pourquoi elle et pas lui ?

_-Qu'est qui se passe tout à coup ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Le combat enragé d'il y a un instant est devenu inégal…_

Sting renifla, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une vague plaisanterie. Rien de plus. Pour ça, il était très fort. L'arrogance n'était qu'une façade, une apparence tolérée et approuvée par les autres. Afin que personne ne puisse comprendre à quel point il avait besoin de sa sœur pour survivre, il s'était assuré qu'on ne l'approche pas. En donnant à tous l'envie de l'étriper.

_-Je… me… rends…_

Elle s'arrachait les mots de la gorge. Ca aussi il connaissait. Devoir dire les mots pour s'écraser encore plus au lieu de se rebeller. Parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix. Cinq minutes plus tôt, à peine, il serait allé frapper sur Flare. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Il n'éprouvait plus que de la colère envers Lucy. De la jalousie.

De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas convenu au personnage arrogant qu'il jouait en public. Yuna passait avant tout et il devait continuer à la protéger. A n'importe quel prix. Même sa vie à lui n'était rien à côté.

Très calme, trop calme, il regarda Lucy se faire écarteler par Flare. Même son envie de sang lui était passée. Il voulait que tout se termine au plus vite.

_-Comme si j'allais te laisser capituler. J'ai très envie de m'amuser avec toi après tout. Tu as compris ? Donc ne dis pas un mot. Cependant, je t'autorise à crier… _

Elle jouait comme un chat face à une souris piégée. Elle allait la dévorer, mais avant, elle allait la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout espoir de voir la mort arriver pour la soulager. Trop brisée pour se rendre compte de sa mort.

_-Voyons voir… Que devrais-je faire en premier, je me le demande ? Je pense que tu peux te déshabiller… Devant toute cette énorme foule ! _

Elle mentait. Elle avait un autre projet, encore plus humiliant. Pour elle. Quelque chose de plus sadique.

_-Ca pourrait être intéressant mais je viens de penser à encore mieux._

Elle se tut quelques secondes pour faire durer le suspense. Ses cheveux prirent la forme de l'emblème de Raven Tail.

_-Je vais placer le symbole de Raven Tail sur ton corps. Un symbole que tu garderas à vie._

Intéressé malgré tout, Sting se tourna vers Rogue. Il avait quelques connaissances médicales ce qui lui permettait d'éviter d'être touché, même pour se faire soigner.

-Rogue ? Ca marcherait vraiment son idée ?

Rufus et Orga tendirent l'oreille. Eux aussi voulaient savoir.

-Non. Pas autant qu'elle doit le penser. Ca cicatriserait difficilement à cause du tatouage. Mais la marque de sa guilde réapparaitrait à la fin. Ce serait plus psychologique que physique. Surtout devant tout le monde.

_-Où veux-tu que je le mette ? Hum ?_

Plusieurs personnes dans le public hurlèrent des choses obscènes. Sting se tourna vers Yuna qui semblait coupée du reste du monde, fixant Fairy Tail. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait voir ? Il tenta d'expirer comme elle le faisait mais rien ne lui apparut. Depuis combien de temps utilisait-elle son don ? Il la fatiguait et son corps réclamait toujours du sucre après. Est-ce qu'elle avait son sac ? En théorie, il y avait toujours des trucs à manger. Des carrés de sucre, des bonbons, des gâteaux… Des friandises, du sucre rapide.

_-J'ai tout entendu ! _

Sting sursauta et regarda le boulet humain qui traversait la foule. Natsu. Qu'est-ce que ce type faisait ? A quoi jouait-il ? Ca ne le regardait pas ce qui se passait !

_-J'aurais certainement pu l'entendre tout à l'heure !_

Il bouscula Yuna par accident. Sting faillit bondir mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il vit sa sœur cligner des yeux, hébétée. Elle était de retour dans la réalité.

_-Asuka-chan, c'est bien ça !_

Il détruisit les cheveux qui menaçaient la petite fille. C'était quand même dingue les nouvelles magies. La prochaine c'était quoi ? La bave ? Ouais il voyait ça d'ici. Par l'attaque du crachat de lama !

_-Lucy ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais !_

_-Gemini ! _

Deux petits trucs bleus apparurent. Encore un esprit du zodiaque ? Mais elle en avait combien au juste ? Dix ? Non. Ca, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le croire…

-_« Ca » nous allons le faire ! _Les deux trucs bleus répondirent qu'ils n'étaient pas assez entrainés pour ça. _Peu importe ! Prends mon apparence ! _

Et là, une deuxième Lucy apparut. Avec seulement une serviette nouée autour de la poitrine.

* * *

Le coup de la faveur, je n'ai rien inventé ! Rufus était très sérieux en plus. Et non, il ne finira pas avec Yuna. Je le caserai peut être mais pas avec elle ! Oh non !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	6. Bonus : berceuse

Et voici le bonus promit ! Pour le situer chronologiquement, il se passe peu après que Sting ait trouvé Yuna (voir chapitre II pour plus d'explications). La chanson n'est pas vraiment une berceuse, c'est _le petit mot_ de Lynda Lemay, une chanteuse que j'adore et je trouvais qu'elle rendait bien. Les paroles en italique n'ont rien à avoir avec le manga, ce sont celles de la chanson ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Oni-chan ? Tu me chanterais une berceuse ? Celle du petit mot…

-Ok… Mais juste pour cette fois ?

Blottie dans son lit, la rouquine acquiesça. Oui, juste pour cette fois.

_Son regard est pur, l'enfant_

_Il regarde l'océan._

_Il pense à l'autre rivage,_

_Imagine d'autres visages._

Il borda avec soin sa nouvelle petite sœur. Celle dont il avait découvert l'existence aujourd'hui. Celle dont il allait devoir s'occuper désormais. Comme promis.

_La peau foncée, les yeux bridés,_

_Cheveux frises ou cheveux raides. _

_Celui qui est de l'autre côté,_

_Il a peut être besoin d'aide._

Ils avaient la même mère, peut être le même père et pourtant, ils ignoraient tout de l'existence de l'autre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils se ressemblaient à peine.

_Son regard est pur, l'enfant_

_Et son geste si beau si grand._

_À l'école on lui avait dit _

_D'écrire un mot pour ses amis._

Leur point commun ? Leur beau-père avait chassé les fruits des infidélités de sa femme. Et aussi cette berceuse que leur mère leur chantait le soir.

_Il a écrit : "paix dans le monde" _

_Sur un papier fleuri._

_Il a pensé « la terre est ronde » _

_Des amis, faut pas que j'en oublie._

Maintenant leur mère était morte et l'unique famille de Yuna, sa petite sœur, c'était lui. Alors forcément, elle avait la trouille.

_Ce petit bonhomme tout blond _

_Peut pas faire le tour de la terre._

_Alors il fabrique en carton _

_Un bateau pour défier la mer._

Heureusement que Lector était là. Le petit chat avait apaisé Yuna. Avoir le droit de le câliner l'avait fait arrêter de pleurer.

_Puis il se tourne vers l'horizon_

_Plein de fierté pour son bateau. _

_Il a déposé tout au fond _

_Pour ses amis le petit mot._

Bon, Lector lui en voulait pour ça. Il n'était pas une peluche. Mais vu la façon dont il dormait déjà dans les bras de la rousse… Il appréciait son nouveau rôle.

_Il trempe ses pieds dans l'océan _

_Petit bateau entre les mains._

_Puis il se penche doucement _

_Fait prendre au bateau son chemin._

Les yeux bouffis de Yuna luttèrent un instant contre le sommeil. Puis elle se roula en boule contre Lector. Voilà, elle dormait. Sting termina quand même sa chanson.

_Le p'tit bateau dangereusement _

_S'avance pour fendre les flots._

_Puis se balance gentiment _

_Comme blottit dans un berceau._

Lui aussi il s'était endormi apaisé par cette berceuse. Sa mère le bordait puis l'embrassait sur le front une fois la chanson terminée.

_Quelque part un moussaillon,_

_A repêché un jouet de carton._

Sting embrassa Yuna sur le front. Maintenant, c'était à lui de veiller sur sa sœur.

* * *

Décidément, elle en a de la chance Yuna ! Bon, maintenant, petit soucis : je n'ai aucune idée, mais alors aucune, pour le prochain bonus dans cinq chapitres. Donc... Vous ne pourriez pas me filer un petit coup de main ?

Critique/remarque/question ?


	7. VI : Yuna

Et voici la suite ! Ecrite avec les scans 272 et 273. Bon, j'ai l'impression que l'été vous a tous emmené loin de votre ordi vu que j'ai eu peu de reviews... A moins que ce ne soit Sting qui vous ai endormi ? *sort* quoi qu'il en soit, voici un chapitre que j'ai trouvé assez complexe à faire. Sérieusement. Je commence à parler du don de Yuna. Pour ça, je me suis basée sur quelques bouquins qui parlent des médiums mais je n'ai pas trouvé de livre directement écrit par un médium... J'espère que ça restera compréhensible (j'ai aucune nouvelle de ma bêta, pourvu que je ne l'ai pas assomée avec tout ça...). Bref je m'égare. Les répliques en italiques sont tirées du manga, comme d'hab !

Bonne lecture ! (au bord de la piscine ? ah non, les ordis aiment pas l'eau, suis-je bête !).

* * *

Fairy Tail était bel et bien accompagné par un esprit. Ca alors ! Un corps astral ! Elle n'en avait jamais vu un d'aussi près. Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle perdit sa concentration. Oh ? Le combat avait commencé ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué. Pourquoi Natsu-san courait-il vers la tribune de son équipe pour détruire des cheveux ? Des… des cheveux ? Elle se tourna vers l'arène où Lucy était retenue prisonnière par les cheveux de Flare. Les… cheveux de Flare. Yuna éclata de rire.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta son voisin. Mademoiselle ?

Elle manqua de glisser à bas de son siège tellement elle riait. Très vite, un point de côté fit son apparition. Sa crise de fou rire se décupla quand Lucy invoqua un esprit qui prit son apparence, vêtu pour en tout et pour tout d'une courte serviette de bain.

La tête se mit à lui tourner d'un coup, la coupant net. Ah oui, du sucre. Il lui en fallait après avoir utilisé son don trop longtemps. Dans son sac. Elle avala un carré de sucre qu'elle croqua et fit descendre avec de l'eau.

_-Contemple les portes du Paradis, ouvre-les en grand, que toutes les étoiles débordantes de lumières se fassent connaitre de moi._

-Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle à son voisin. J'ai vu un esprit dans la tribune de Fairy Tail, enfin c'était plutôt un corps astral. Et je voulais profiter du temps de pause avant le combat pour m'assurer que j'avais bien vu. Disons que les corps astraux sont beaucoup plus rares que les mémoires… On en avait une dans l'appartement avant d'emménager mais elle est partie ! Ce que je voudrais voir aussi, c'est un déni. A ce qu'on m'a dit, ils sont plus faciles à voir mais plus rares. Ca va, je ne vous embête pas avec ces termes un peu techniques ?

Il la dévisagea avant de se lever. Folle. Cette fille est folle. Il le pensait et ça se lisait sur son visage. Soi-disant pour partir aux toilettes. La rousse le regarda s'éloigner très vite en soupirant. Son frère avait raison. Encore une fois. Les gens capables d'accepter le fait qu'elle voyait les esprits ne courraient pas les rues. Ca lui attirait plus des ennuis qu'autre chose quand ce n'étaient pas eux qui venaient à elle. Nettement moins enthousiaste quant au combat, Yuna regarda les deux Lucy, celle avec des écorchures et celle en serviette de bain, rassembler leurs magies. Vu la tête de Flare et sa peur, sa puissance magique devait être écrasante.

_-Ô Tetrabiblos… Pour que je puisse dominer ces étoiles. Complète cet aspect. Libère ta porte démoniaque._

La tête se mit à lui tourner. Forcément, à trop utiliser son don… Son cerveau brûlait énormément de calories et pour récupérer, il lui fallait du sucre. Bien assise dans son siège, elle chercha de nouveau son sac. Son frère le bourrait toujours de choses sucrées comme des bonbons ou des barres de céréales. Parce qu'elle les mangeait plus volontiers que de vulgaires carrés de sucre encore qu'elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour le moment. Oh ! Des berlingots ! A la framboise ! Ses préférés ! Il fallait qu'elle pense à remercier son frère, songea-t-elle en glissant un des bonbons dans sa bouche.

Elle se tourna vers les autres mages. Certains semblaient bluffés. D'autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Rogue fixait quelque chose du côté de Fairy Tail et son frère… Il était sous le charme. Riant sous cape, elle le regarda dévorer du regard la blonde. Celle avec la serviette. Elle retenait. Sans aucun soucis. Son frère appréciait les filles qui se battaient avec juste une serviette en guise de vêtements. Il bavait presque ! Oh ! Rogue venait de le frapper, visiblement agacé de son comportement. Elle manqua d'en recracher sa friandise tellement elle riait.

_-Les quatre-vingt-huit étoiles des cieux brillent. Urano metria ! _

Oh ! Yuna le connaissait en fait ! Un sort parmi les plus puissants des constellationnistes. Fairy Tail était vraiment une guilde fabuleuse ! Elle méritait de gagner le tournoi ! Et Sabertooth ne se laisserait pas faire ! Ce serait fabuleux ! Enfin… Ca l'aurait été s'il n'y avait pas eu Gemma. Maitre Gemma. Il mettait tellement de pression… Elle craignait pour son amie Yukino.

Le sort de Lucy disparu avant de frapper Flare. Yuna se pencha, cherchant l'esprit. Elle sentit une grande quantité d'énergie, peut être de la magie, être déplacée. Etrange. Elle tourna la tête vers la destination de cette énergie. Raven Tail. Elle fronça les sourcils. Eux, ils mijotaient quelque chose. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la disparition des constellationnistes ?

_-Mais que vient-il d'arriver ? ! La magie de Lucy ne s'est pas activée ! Yajima-san ! Qu'est-ce… ? ! Ya… Yajima-san ?_

Lucy tremblait, pâle et épuisée. Flare ne cachait pas son soulagement. Yuna sentit le sang couler de ses paumes quand ses ongles se plantèrent dedans. Elle regarda les quatre trous dans chacune de ses paumes avant de pester. Elle ne riait plus désormais. Plus du tout.

_-Oh ! Lucy est à terre ! Le match est terminé ! La victoire revient à Flare de Raven Tail !_

La foule hurla sa joie. Yuna se renfonça dans son siège. Sa sucrerie lui parut fade. Elle la croqua et la fit descendre avec une gorgé d'eau. Ce n'était pas juste. Fairy Tail aurait dû gagner ! Pourquoi personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué ? Pourquoi tout le monde applaudissait ? Pire, ils riaient. Et Lucy pleurait par terre.

_Ne pleure jamais en public. Ces chiens n'ont pas le droit de savoir qu'ils t'ont fait du mal._ Elle l'avait apprit d'un ancien mage de Sabertooth. Juste avant qu'il ne parte parce qu'il n'avait plus foi en sa guilde, il le lui avait dit. _Regarde ton frère, lui reste debout quand on le maudit. Prends-en de la graine petite._ A cette époque, elle pleurait très souvent. Maintenant, elle s'était calmée. Un peu.

Agacée, elle quitta les gradins, furieuse. Quelle bande d'idiots ! Ils ne comprenaient rien ! Lucy était une victime ! Comme il en existait tant… Elle se retourna avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Natsu-san aidait Lucy à se relever. Elle lui souriait. Sans doute l'avait-il réconfortée. Et elle ne semblait pas craindre la colère de leur maitre de guilde. Quelle chance.

_-Le prochain combat opposera Ren de Blue Pegasus à Arania de Mermaid Hell ! _

Yuna ignora l'annonce et les trépignements de la foule. En colère, elle quitta les gradins. Des larmes de colère coulèrent sur ses joues. Injuste ! On aurait dû renvoyer Raven Tail du tournoi ! Elle les essuya avant que le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait mit ne coule. Elle se ferait taper sur les doigts par Rufus et Orga si c'était le cas. On ne pleurait pas en public et on ne montrait pas qu'on avait pleuré. Personne ne rigolait là-dessus à Sabertooth.

_-Second match ! Il semble qu'aucun côté ne veut céder face à l'autre !_

_-Hum… C'est un bon match._

_-Ren-kun bonne chance ! Sherry te supporte d'ici aussi !_

Ah Ren et Sherry ! Elle voulait bien parier qu'il avait ou allait trouver un moyen de faire une petite déclaration d'amour à sa compagne. Comme tous les ans. Même s'il s'agissait d'une habitude, elle charmait toujours autant les filles. Comme Yuna. Elle rêvait qu'un mage lui fasse une déclaration ou lui dédie une victoire incroyable.

Elle passa sans soucis dans la partie réservée aux participants, après une petite fouille de son sac. Elle connaissait plutôt bien le vigile et possédait une autorisation en bonne et due forme pour se balader dans ce lieu.

L'équipe de Sabertooth regardait le match, encore que leur intérêt ne paraisse pas très important. Rogue fut le premier à la voir. Il la salua d'un vague signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Sting fut le second mais Rufus le doubla pour la saluer. Il vint lui faire un baisemain avec une profonde révérence.

-Yuna très chère. J'espère que tu as regardé ma victoire. Elle t'est dédiée.

Il dirait ça à chaque femme qu'il draguerait ce soir. Elle le savait mais préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Rufus était l'unique personne sur qui elle pouvait essayer ses petits charmes et qui ne soit pas son frère. Elle avait bien testé sur Rogue les yeux doux une ou deux fois mais il avait planté un poignard dans la table à côté de sa main en lui disant sèchement d'arrêter. Avis aux amateurs…

-Ravie de te porter chance Rufus.

Il lui embrassa chaque doigt pendant que son frère grognait. Ce soir au repas, de la pâtée de Rufus. Berk !

-Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu m'accordais une faveur, poursuivit le poète.

Elle le dévisagea. Une quoi ? L'explication ne tarda pas, venant de son frère :

-Un mouchoir. De préférence, utilisé après un gros rhume !

Elle lâcha la main de Rufus, dégoutée. Mais berk ! C'était dégoutant ! Au fou rire d'Orga, elle comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. Ah… Merci grand-frère…

-Un mouchoir _propre _et brodé de tes couleurs, corrigea Rufus en fusillant du regard l'opportun.

On se demandait pourquoi il se sentait obligé de préciser. Ca allait encore finir en baston.

-J'utilise des mouchoirs en papiers. Blancs. Et jetables.

Elle se souvenait vaguement que quand elle était petite, sa mère brodait de jolis mouchoirs pour elle. A moins que ce ne soit une sœur aînée ? Elle n'avait pas suivie toute l'histoire compliquée qu'était sa famille. Enfin bref.

_-Blue Pegasus ! Ren Akatsuki !_

Tient, le combat venait de se finir. Quelques minutes passèrent, le temps que les concurrents quittent l'arène. Ren s'attarda, le temps d'envoyer une flopée de baisers à Sherry. Comme tous les ans. Un jour, quelqu'un le trainerait hors de l'arène…

_-Nous continuerons avec le troisième match du jour. War Cry de Quattro Cerberus ! Contre Orga Nanagear de Sabertooth ! _

Il y eut une foule d'applaudissements et de hurlements féminins hystériques. Yuna se mit à sourire en se disant que toutes ces fans n'avaient jamais vu Orga dans la vie de tous les jours. Il n'avait rien d'un parfait gentleman.

Sting profita de cette distraction pour passer un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'attirer à l'écart. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère tandis que Rufus grinçait des dents. Elle en profita pour sourire sans qu'il la voit. Ce qu'il était drôle Rufus !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cette tête ?

Il appuya son front contre celui de sa cadette. Elle fixa le sol un instant avant de relever la tête, pleine de colère.

-Raven Tail a triché contre Lucy !

Il la considéra un instant avant de secouer la tête. Il ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Elle le savait. Mais elle avait besoin de faire ou de dire quelque chose contre.

-Tu n'as pas de preuve. Et les organisateurs s'en fichent. Du moment que les combats intéressent le public. Tout le monde n'est pas plein de bonnes intentions comme toi Yu'.

-Et s'ils avaient fait ça sur un membre de la guilde ?

Il regarda un instant ses coéquipiers. Orga qui saluait la foule avec un brin de lassitude, Rufus qui prenait quelques poses mine de rien, Yukino qui tripotait nerveusement ses clés et Rogue. Rogue, l'unique « véritable » ami de son frère qui semblait se moquer de tout ça comme de son premier biberon. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers sa sœur et parla lentement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Les mages de Sabertooth sont capables de se débrouiller seuls. Contrairement à de nombreuses guildes, nous sommes puissants parce que chacun d'entre nous est fort. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles dans ce monde Yuna.

Et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres. Il s'accouda au bord et considéra les deux adversaires.

_-Oh c'est War Cry ! Regarde ! J'adore la magie de ce type ! _S'extasia son frère.

_-C'est intéressant. Je m'en souviendrai_, promit Rufus avec un sourire.

_-Cela n'a aucun intérêt, _trancha Rogue en se mettant à l'écart.

Elle baissa la tête, déçue. Elle n'était pas un mage. Elle avait essayé de développer une magie sans jamais réussir. Jusqu'à présent, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Maintenant, elle avait comprit qu'elle dépendait de son frère pour la protéger. Si elle voulait crier à l'injustice, on devait couvrir ses arrières pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers Lector pour le câliner et faire passer sa tristesse.

_-A ton avis, qui va gagner Lector ?_

_-C'est évidemment Orga, nan ? Sting-kun est le meilleur mais chaque membre de l'équipe est très fort ! Penser que tu ne sais pas ça… Vraiment Frosch, tu es vraiment idiote !_

_-Fro ne l'est pas !_

Elle s'arrêta. Bien entendu. Lector était l'ami de son frère. Il faisait tout comme lui. Même penser. L'estomac noué, elle recula jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos. Puis elle ravala ses larmes et quitta la partie réservée à Sabertooth. Elle quitta l'arène. Elle entendit vaguement le début de troisième match et que son frère l'appelait. Elle voulait ruminer ses pensées seule. Sans personne pour lui briser ses rêves.

Elle se sentait trahie. Sting avait toujours été là pour elle. Toujours là pour la réconforter et lui faire retrouver le sourire. Est-ce que c'était à cause la promesse faite à leur mère ? De veiller sur elle ? En fait, il ne l'aimait pas mais tenait une promesse ?

Sa mémoire se bloquait quand elle tendait de se rappeler du visage de celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Son frère en parlait peu, voire jamais. Il n'avait pas été très proche d'elle. Mais lui l'avait connu. Il devait se souvenir de ses sourires, de son parfum, de sa voix… Pour Yuna, elle s'éloignait d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour. N'était plus qu'un corps pourrissant dans une tombe dont elle avait une vague connaissance. Les vers devaient avoir terminé de s'en nourrir depuis longtemps…

Au loin, elle perçut les échos d'un éclair et d'un chant. Orga devait avoir expédié son combat pour faire un petit solo. Dommage qu'il chante aussi mal qu'il était puissant. Mais bon, Sabertooth était première. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Sans doute.

-_Mystogan de Fairy Tail B !_ entendit-elle tandis qu'elle quittait l'arène. _Contre Jura Neekis de Lamia Scale !_

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son frère l'avait laissée tomber. Dire qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'il serait de son côté… Bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas exactement la même manière de voir les choses. Lui n'avait pas la capacité de voir les morts et ne se faisait pas guider par l'au-delà pour retrouver des gens ou des choses.

Elle repoussa une mèche rousse qui lui tombait dans les yeux et remit en place une barrette fleurie. Du calme, elle devait se calmer. Retrouver la paix intérieure qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut d'habitude. Elle pouvait bien rater le dernier combat du jour, malgré son envie de voir Fairy Tail concourir. Demain ça irait mieux. Elle allait rentrer à l'appartement. Elle passerait la soirée à lire ses romans à l'eau de rose et demain matin, elle ne serait plus fâchée contre son frère.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, les mains sur la tête. Un message. On essayait de lui faire passer de l'autre monde un message. Seulement, ils se trouvaient loin, elle n'était pas concentrée… Le message était brouillé, elle ne pouvait que sentir la menace et l'immense danger à venir. Concentrée sur le message, elle ne prêta plus attention au monde qui l'entourait. S'il y avait du monde ou pas, si elle se trouvait simplement sur un trottoir. Il y avait de nombreux mages qui utilisaient des voitures ou faisaient taxis à Crocus. Mieux valait ne pas s'arrêter en plein milieu de la route.

Une autre menace arrivait. Maintenant. Là. Tout de suite. Elle devait… Regarder ? Yuna rouvrit les yeux, hébétée. Pourquoi le message lui montrait-il une voiture fonçant à toute vitesse ? Elle se concentra un peu sur le monde réel.

C'est là qu'elle vit la fameuse voiture qui fonçait à toute vitesse sur la route. Vers elle.

* * *

En fait, ça doit être parce que ma bêta a vu la fin qu'elle me boude... Bref, ne me tuez pour Yuna, un preux chevalier va voler à son secours... Heu... Enfin un gentil dragon slayer... oui bon, un dragon slayer va voler... avec l'aide de son exceed. Enfin ça va aller quoi.

Critique/remarque/question/idée de bonus (sinon je vous mettrai un Sting/Yukino, j'espère que vous aimez) ?


	8. VII : Rogue

Et voici la suite ! Cette fois, c'est indépendant des scans, c'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas de rapport direct à un scan. Non, écrire sur les scans ne suffirait pas à parler de Sabertooth alors je brode. Donc si tout ce qui se passe ne vous évoque aucun moment du manga, c'est normal.

Réponse aux reviews :

Cookiinelle : tu adores ? tant mieux ! bah il n'y jamais été précisé que Sting n'avait ni frère ni soeur alors... disons que le "si beau Sting" partage l'affiche avec Yuna et Rogue mais c'est vrai que c'est en partie basée sur lui. ce que je ne voulais pas par contre, c'est faire un Sting/Lucy, ou un truc juste centré sur eux. j'aime bien ce couple mais on le voit trop souvent comme la preuve que Sting est le rival en tout de Natsu...

Guest : les sentiments sont bien décrits ? j'espère parce que je ne savais pas trop dans quoi je m'engageais en faisant cette fic. toi aussi tu détestes le Sting/Yukino ? dommage, Yukino et Yuna en auraient fait baver à Sting...

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout se passait plutôt bien. Enfin plutôt bien… Sting faisait la tête parce que sa petite sœur adorée était partie, fâchée contre lui. Cela dit, les connaissant, demain ce serait oublié. Comme toujours. Sauf que… Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ? L'air lui semblait immobile, exactement le jour où sa mère… Non. Non personne n'allait mourir. Enfin si, des milliers de gens mourraient dans le monde et quelques-uns à Crocus. Sa mère, étant la première personne qu'il avait sentit mourir, il s'était fait avoir. Plus maintenant, il avait prit ses précautions. Pourtant… Pourtant il sentit son estomac se soulever en sentant la mort de Yuna. Il ravala une nausée tandis que Sting s'écoulait d'un coup. Il y eut un mouvement de panique dans l'équipe.

-Yuna, souffla difficilement le blond en agrippant ses vêtements au niveau de son cœur.

Lui aussi avait senti ce qui se passait. Après tout, on parlait de sa sœur avec qui il avait un lien très important. Lector et Fro semblaient tous les deux insensibles. L'équipe s'était regroupée autour de Sting sans se soucier de l'autre dragon slayer.

-Sting ? Demanda Rufus, un genou à terre. Tu vas bien ? Hé !

Yukino était déjà partie en courant chercher de l'eau. Rogue la regarda s'éloigner avant de se décider à bouger. Yuna… Alors elle aussi…

-Je vais chercher Yuna. Occupez-vous de Sting.

-Fro vient !

Son acolyte s'en remettrait. Ce n'était que passager. Yuna par contre… Rogue quitta l'arène à toute vitesse, insensible au combat spectaculaire qui se déroulait. Il n'eut qu'à traverser trois rues avant de tomber sur l'attroupement. Un groupe de jeunes mages qui avaient fait les pitres avec une voiture. Sa main à couper qu'ils l'avaient volée. Rogue grogna et écarta les passant jusqu'à atteindre Yuna. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Seulement, sa peau était trop pâle, trop froide. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Son cœur ne battait plus.

Quatorze ans, même pas. Elle était bien trop jeune. Ce matin encore elle souriait. Maintenant… Maintenant elle gisait là, immobile. Trop immobile. Yuna ne tenait pas en place. Elle croquait trop la vie pour ça. Elle rayonnait Yuna. Toujours. Pour Sting. Et pour ceux qui n'avaient plus la force d'avancer et de sourire. Pourquoi serait-elle partie, là ? Et sans dire au revoir. Alors que son frère avait tant sacrifié pour elle. Elle pouvait bien rester un peu non ? Au moins passer son temps ?

-Yuna… se mit à sangloter l'exceed. Yuna, réveille-toi. Allez Yuna, ce n'est pas drôle.

Rogue s'accroupit et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille. Avec deux doigts, pas le pouce parce qu'il y avait une grosse veine dans ce doigt qui aurait pu le tromper, il chercha un petit battement. Il ne sentait pas son pouls. Juste une peau qui refroidissait et un corps vide.

Fro commençait à comprendre et pleurait vraiment en volant autour d'eux.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester indifférent, sa main tremblait et de la bile lui envahit la bouche quand son cerveau accepta enfin la vérité. Yuna n'était plus. Morte. Partie rejoindre un monde meilleur. Loin des pleurs, de la souffrance, de la méchanceté des autres. Comme c'était ironique. Pauvre Sting, il serait effondré. Lui qui avait tant sacrifié… Il aurait été capable de demander à la Dame, la Faucheuse comme on l'appelait chez les sédentaires, de le prendre à sa place. Tout mais pas sa sœur.

Peut être qu'elle allait retrouver leur mère ? Elle se plaignait souvent de n'en avoir aucun souvenir et que son frère n'en parle pas tellement. Maintenant, elle aurait tout le loisir de la connaitre. Rogue effleura son front en un ultime adieu.

-Yuna…

Et un miracle eut lieu. D'abord il cru rêver. Ou que la douleur venait de lui faire perdre la tête. Il sentit quelque chose revenir dans l'enveloppe vide qu'était devenu ce corps mort. Son esprit reprit la place qu'il occupait juste avant la collision. La main de Yuna tressaillit. A peine. C'était imperceptible. Puis sa poitrine eut une sorte de spasme. Rogue pressa de nouveau deux doigts contre le poignet de Yuna. Il sentit une série de battements faibles s'amplifier jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal.

Yuna aspira une grande goulée d'air. Puis elle toussa. Elle avait mal, il le sentait. Ses poumons avaient cessé de fonctionner et l'air la brûlait. Elle toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. Mais elle vivait. Comme un nouveau-né, elle prenait sa première inspiration. Sa nouvelle vie.

-Yuna !

Rogue attrapa son compagnon de toujours avant qu'il ne saute sur Yuna. L'exceed leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

-Laisse-la reprendre son souffle !

-Rogue ? Hoqueta Yuna une fois que sa toux fut un peu calmée.

Il acquiesça et regarda la foule qui se pressait de plus en plus. Il sentit de nouveau l'oppression que lui apportait une telle quantité d'émotions. Lutter contre de nombreuses personnes qui pensaient la même chose restait assez difficile. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'en aller.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle fit non. Mis à part quelques égratignures, elle ne semblait pas sérieusement blessée. Il souleva donc Yuna, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Elle aussi semblait gênée d'être au centre de l'attention. Il allait la ramener à l'appartement, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

-Poussez-vous !

La foule se fendit plus ou moins vite tandis qu'il progressait lentement jusqu'à une petite ruelle. De là, ce fut plus facile d'avancer. Boucliers mentaux bien remontés, Rogue en aurait presque oublié Yuna.

-J'ai vu maman, confessa son colis. Elle m'attendait. Et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas encore mon heure. Elle a dit « Tu diras à ton frère que je l'aime. Embrasse-le pour moi d'accord ? » Ah ! Et elle ne veut pas nous voir avant que l'on soit beaucoup plus vieux…

Elle leva la tête vers lui, perdue. Elle ressemblait à la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré, quand elle se cachait derrière son frère dès qu'elle voyait des étrangers. Trop incertaine pour oser élever la voix et s'affirmer.

-Rogue… Tu me crois ?

-Je te crois Yuna. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres.

Elle retrouva son sourire. Il lui en fallait si peu pour ça. D'ailleurs…

-Fro ! Retourne à l'arène et prévient Sting. Yuna va bien, je la ramène à l'appartement. Rentre dès que tu as prévenu les autres, entendu ?

-Oui !

L'exceed disparu. Il le suivit mentalement voler jusqu'à l'arène. Les autres n'avaient pas encore bougé. Parfait.

Le voyage du retour se passa sans encombre. Il reposa Yuna devant la porte de l'appartement pour retrouver ses clés. Elle était encore pâle mais reprenait des couleurs. Bon, autant profiter que Sting ne soit pas dans les parages pour faire ce qu'il projetait de faire. Il aida Yuna à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, elle était encore sous le choc de son expérience de mort, et alla fouiller dans leur réserve d'alcool. Il finit par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait et versa un fond d'alcool qu'il dilua dans un peu d'eau. Yuna eut l'air de se réveiller en voyant le verre.

-Heu… Oni-chan n'aime pas que je boive de l'alcool…

-Tu ne te gênes pas pour gouter les verres des autres. Allez Yuna, cul sec ! Ca te fera du bien après ce qui s'est passé.

Elle renifla avec prudence. Oui, c'était fort. Il avait donc un peu dilué et allait donner quelque chose à manger à Yuna, histoire que l'alcool ne passe pas tout de suite dans son sang. Il la regarda tremper le bout de sa langue dans la boisson. Elle considéra d'un œil nouveau le verre avant d'avaler cul sec. Elle se mit à tousser et il lui tapa dans le dos.

-C'est fort !

Au moins, elle avait reprit des couleurs. Parfait !

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Vivante. Et affamée… Je vais chercher un yaourt.

Et elle se leva pour aller fouiller dans le frigo. Ok… Ben, elle allait mieux… Sans doute. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Sting. Essoufflé d'avoir couru aussi vite, il s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Un dragon slayer, quand ça le voulait, ça courait vite. Très vite.

-Yuna ?

Rogue lui désigna la cuisine avant de sortir sur le balcon en refermant derrière lui. Ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire ne le regardait pas. De toute façon, il préférait rester dans son coin. En attendant que ça se passe. Dehors, tout semblait tellement tranquille… Un des rares moments où la ville agitée de Crocus prenait le temps de souffler et où le temps s'étirait paresseusement pour reprendre sa course de plus belle.

Accoudé au bord du balcon, il regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne prêta pas attention à Sting quand il le rejoignit dehors. Il tourna juste vaguement la tête en sentant l'odeur du tabac.

-Je croyais que tu détestais fumer, remarqua-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Son regard descendit sur la bouteille d'alcool que tenait son ami à la main. Et pas de verre… Il secoua la tête en le voyant boire au goulot plusieurs gorgées.

-Et encore plus de mélanger alcool et tabac.

-Yuna a failli mourir aujourd'hui, laisse-moi être dépressif au moins dix minutes !

-Elle est morte _et_ revenue à la vie. Trois minutes.

-Quatre !

-Deux…

-Trois et demi !

-Sting…

-Je termine !

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot. Ils se contentèrent de rester là, à regarder au loin, en silence. Sting termina sa cigarette du mois et but encore quelques gorgées d'alcool avant de reposer sa bouteille, le bouchon soigneusement fermé. Il avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec des vêtements neufs, une bouteille pleine et ouverte ainsi qu'un faux mouvement.

-Tu as l'air fatigué de tout ça, finit par remarquer Rogue.

-Venant d'un type qui évite les gens comme la peste, je considère ça comme de l'ironie.

-Jette donc ta cigarette.

-M'ouais.

Il fit exprès de souffler la fumée vers son acolyte. Le brun plissa le nez. Il n'aimait pas le tabac. Enfin à fumer. Il arrivait, sans plus, à apprécier la chique mais il n'en prenait que très rarement.

-On est pas gâtés dans la vie, finit par trancher le blond.

-L'auteur du manga et celle de la fanfiction doivent s'emmerder énormément pour pondre des histoires pareilles.

-Gné ?

-Non rien.

Sting alluma et joua avec une nouvelle cigarette au lieu de la fumer. Il finit par l'écraser dans le cendrier avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié.

-Fairy Tail veut retrouver sa puissance d'autrefois alors…

-Ils en sont parfaitement capables. C'est Fairy Tail. Ils font des miracles.

-Va dire ça à Gemma. Il ne l'acceptera jamais.

Gemma savait faire souffrir les autres. Les murs de la guilde s'imprégnaient année après année de souffrance, de mort et de désespoir. Pour un empathe, enfin ancien empathe, comme lui, cet endroit devenait insupportable.

-Minerva succédera à son père. Ca changera.

Sting mâchouilla un bout de sa cigarette avec une canine. Il s'arrêta avant de manger sa cigarette par mégarde. Une seule cigarette d'avalée pouvait tuer un homme adulte. Autant ne pas essayer pour voir si ça marchait aussi avec les dragons slayers.

-La question est de savoir quand. On ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme… Je veux partir Rogue, me tirer d'ici. On était bien avant de rejoindre la guilde non ? A errer par-ci par-là… Bon ok, certains jours, on ne mangeait pas à notre faim. Alors on bouffait ce qu'on pouvait attraper.

Son sourire se fit nostalgique et il laissa tomber sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Rogue restait silencieux.

-On bouffait des serpents. Yuna a hurlé que c'était dégoutant la seule fois où on a essayé de lui faire gouter… Enfin bon. Les autres vont nous attendre pour fêter cette victoire. On y va ? Yuna doit avoir fini de se goinfrer de yaourts.

_Plus tard, dans les rues de Crocus,_

Fêter un premier jour de victoire n'avait rien de drôle. C'était comme ça tous les ans et ça ne devait pas changer. Et comme l'ambiance à la guilde n'arrivait pas à devenir vraiment joyeuse, ils étaient partis faire un tour avant de s'installer sur les marches d'un bâtiment abandonné à la sortie de la ville. Sting, Rufus et Orga faisaient tourner une bouteille d'alcool et fumaient quelques cigarettes. Un plaisir qu'ils se refusaient le reste de l'année pour éviter de perdre trop d'argent, tellement Sabertooth en réclamait.

Yukino et Yuna discutaient de tout, sauf de la guilde et du tournoi. Une manière comme une autre de se changer les idées. Elles projetaient de profiter que l'appartement soit vide de toute présence masculine pour s'organiser une soirée pyjama ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Hé les filles ! Lança Orga. Ca ne vous dirait pas d'essayer une bouffée ?

Sting ricana en silence. Pour s'assurer que sa sœur ne fume pas, il lui avait fait essayer une fois. Avec une cigarette très forte. Du genre que même les gros fumeurs évitaient. Très sadique mais efficace. Au moins, sur ce point là, il restait tranquille. La seule chose qui l'angoissait vraiment restait les garçons. Celui, ou celle, qui céderait au charme de Yuna aurait intérêt de l'aimer à la folie avec un frère pareil.

-Non merci, répondit poliment la constellationniste. J'ai les poumons fragiles.

Bien entendu, la santé plutôt fragile de Yukino faisait pas mal jaser à la guilde. Mais du moment qu'elle réussissait ses missions et qu'elle ne dérangeait personne, on lui fichait la paix. Ce devait être la personne la plus mise à l'écart de la guilde. Même si les amis n'étaient pas monnaie courante chez eux.

La bouteille et le paquet de cigarettes passèrent de nouveau de main en main sans rencontrer énormément de succès. On se lassait vite de ces sorties pour prendre l'air. A l'autre bout du pays on pouvait toujours sentir la pression de Gemma. Alors à Crocus…

-Fairy Tail veut reprendre sa place, finit par lâcher Rufus.

Il jetait des cailloux pour tuer le temps. On pouvait trouver mieux comme occupation. Beaucoup mieux.

-Ils ne l'auront pas, rétorqua Sting en jouant de nouveau avec une cigarette sans l'allumer. On ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser gagner. Il faut qu'on gagne, à n'importe quel prix.

Yuna fit la moue. En tant que non-mage, elle était en partie protégée du maitre. Elle restait quand même la meilleure spectatrice de la pression que Gemma mettait sur ses mages.

-Pourquoi tout le monde ne se liguerait pas pour chasser Gemma ? Demanda avec innocence la cadette du groupe.

Orga s'étrangla avec sa boisson. Il la recracha sur Sting qui fit la grimace. Oui, se faire asperger d'alcool ne plaisait pas à grand-monde.

-Parce que personne n'est assez fou pour ça ! Ce type est invincible et a acheté tout le monde !

-Il fait bien semblant, corrigea Rufus. Diviser pour mieux régner… Personne ne s'alliera avec qui que ce soit pour le chasser, de peur qu'on ne le dénonce. Chère Yuna, j'envie ton innocence.

* * *

Et non, Yuna est pas morte ! *sort du bunker* vous m'en avez voulu pour ça ? on dirait vu que je n'ai eu pas grand-chose niveau commentaire.

Bien, l'idée du Sting/Yukino n'ayant pas l'air de vous plaire, je vous propose en bonus... un petit quelque chose d'humoristique sur notre trio préféré (Sting, Rogue, Yuna), un autre un peu moins drôle sur Sting malade (si si) et un autre sur les crises de somnanbulisme de Yuna (pour ce dernier, c'est une suprise !). Donc que voulez-vous ? Un de ces trois là ou encore autre chose ?


	9. VIII : Sting

Et voici la suite ! Ok, vous êtes tous en vacances on dirait vu que j'ai peu de commentaires... Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs, ça ne coute que quelques minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bon, ce chapitre donne un peu plus de profondeur à la relation entre Sting et Yuna (heu... non, y'a pas d'inceste, ne le cherchez pas XD). Ecrit avec le scan 276, les paroles en italique sont tirés des scans.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Second jour du tournoi, seconde épreuve. Le sang de Sting bouillonnait. Il lui fallait de l'action. Yuna avait manqué de mourir hier et comme le choix des combattants se faisait en fonction de la popularité, il ne serait pas pris prochainement. Bon, pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, il allait participer à l'épreuve du jour. Ouais, ça lui ferait du bien. Et le premier qui essayait de lui piquer sa place, il l'explosait.

-J'y vais, annonça-t-il aux autres.

Il perçut le soulagement de Yukino. Elle espérait ne pas être choisie jusqu'au retour de Minerva. Ce soir sans doute. Elle ne pourrait participer avant demain. Donc Yukino n'avait qu'une chance sur quatre en théorie. En vrai… Elle était la moins populaire. Elle passerait très certainement aujourd'hui. Pauvre Yuna qui continuait d'espérer. Elle serait tellement déçue !

Un doute le saisit soudain. Sept ans auparavant, Gemma avait réuni _cinq_ mages surpuissants. Quelques semaines à peine avant l'annonce du début du premier tournoi. Et tous les ans, au moins un constellationniste disparaissait. Cette année, il y avait Yukino. Elle n'était pas la plus puissante des remplaçants mais… Coïncidence ? Ou Gemma trempait dans des trucs pas très légaux ? La rumeur courait à la guilde que c'était le cas mais… Toute rumeur avait un fond de vérité non ? De quelles petites affaires louches s'occupaient le vieux ? Tout ça était bien trop gros. Infiniment trop.

Allez, il réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, baston !

_Dix minutes à peine plus tard,_

C'était une très mauvaise idée en fait. De participer. Ils devaient courir sur des chariots reliés les uns aux autres et qui les faisaient traverser la ville de part en part. Bon, ça allait pouvait-on croire. Et ben non ! Ces putains de chars bougeaient ! Lui qui ne supportait pas les transports… Ils pouvaient pas faire une mêlée ou quelque chose comme ça ? A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès ! Il voulait se dépenser intelligemment ! Le pire, c'est qu'il se trouvait au même niveau que Gajeel et Natsu. Rogue avait eu un drôle de regard quand les dragons slayers s'étaient présentés. Maintenant, il devait être content d'être resté dans son coin.

_-Que diable se passe-t-il ici Yajima-san ?_

_-Ces trois-là ont l'air d'avoir quelque chose en commun._

Sans blague ! Il allait rendre son déjeuner s'il ne faisait pas attention. Adieu popularité et classe. Ce que c'était humiliant ! Pire que quand Gemma cherchait à le blesser. Sauf que là, c'était public. Devant Yuna en plus ! … Et merde ! Avec sa sœur en témoin, il ne pouvait pas s'écrouler ! Allez ! Au moins finir la course ! Sans vomir, de préférence… Là c'était pas gagné… Ce que ça tanguait !

_-Quatro Cerberus gagne dix points !_

Déjà terminé ? Adieu dix points ! Gemma allait hurler. Enfin, il était malade dans les transports, il n'y pouvait rien. Peut être que s'il salopait les chaussures du maitre… Heu non, très mauvaise tactique. Il se ferait taper dessus deux fois plus fort. A moins qu'il ne serve de serpillère ? En plus, s'il vomissait sur le tapis, il lui faudrait payer le pressing. Aïe. La facture serait très salée vu la qualité du tapis.

_-A la deuxième place, Kurohebi de Raven Tail ! Risley est troisième, Yuka est quatrième, Ichiya est cinquième !_

De mieux en mieux. Ils se battaient pour les trois dernières places. Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Peut être ce journaliste à tête de fouine qui hurlait « cool » toutes les cinq minutes. Ce type lui flinguait les tympans !

_-Les trois derniers essaient lamentablement d'en découdre pour la dernière place._

Il tuerait aussi le présentateur qui venait de dire ça. Il n'était pas lamentable merde ! Juste malade comme un chien !

_-Ce… c'est pas possible… _marmonna Gajeel en essayant lui aussi de ne pas vomir. _Je n'ai pas le mal des transports… n'avais pas…_

Même malade, il ne pouvait pas louper ça. Profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un pour l'enfoncer. Surtout un type comme Gajeel qu'il avait admiré…

_-Eh bien… Tu as fini par y être habitué hein. A être un _vrai_ dragon slayer. Félicitations. Débutant._

Le brun ne put que le fusiller du regard. Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche, de crainte de cracher ses tripes. Le blond commença à ricaner jusqu'à ce que Gajeel bouscule Natsu qui, part effet domino, le bouscule lui.

_-Enfoiré ! _

Cela dit, il ne semblait pas se sentir très bien… Bien fait ! Par contre, il entendait les spectateurs rire. Oui, bon… Il se rattraperait la prochaine fois ! Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de se planquer sous la couverture de son lit et qu'on l'oublie un bon moment. Les autres devaient se fendre la poire. Sauf Rogue qui était aussi concerné et Yuna qui se rongeait certainement les sangs.

_-Je… j'avance ! _Rugit pitoyablement Natsu.

_-Ils sont pathétiques, _marmonna Sting en ralentissant_. Même s'ils n'ont plus aucune force, ils persistent à prendre ça au sérieux._

Fairy Tail ne retrouverait jamais sa gloire passée. Sept ans d'absence ne se comblaient pas comme ça. Certainement pas. Sabertooth gagnerait, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la première place de cette épreuve.

_-Avancer_, s'obstina la salamandre.

_-Ok, je vous accorde cette victoire. Nous continuerons à gagner après. On peut faire sans un ou deux malheureux points._

De toute façon, Gemma gueulerait quoi qu'il se passe. Autant retourner le couteau dans la plaie de ces petites fées. C'était tellement pathétique tout ça !

_-Ne viens pas pleurer pour ce point plus tard, p'tit con._

Il ignora superbement le type percé. Il renifla, même si dans son état, ce n'était pas aussi méprisant que d'habitude. Pas grave, il se rattraperait.

_-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? _

Il les regarda ramper avec l'envie de rire tellement ils étaient ridicules. Dire que le nom de ces types était synonyme de grandes choses.

_-Pourquoi participez-vous aux jeux ? Pour la Fairy Tail du passé, cela aurait été impensable… S'inquiéter de la force de la guilde, ou des choses comme ça… La Fairy Tail que je connais… Ouais… Comment dire… Reste à sa place. Sans se soucier de ce que pourraient penser les autres._

_-C'est pour nos camarades_, rétorqua Natsu du plancher.

Sting s'arrêta carrément. Comment pouvait-il sortir ça de manière si déterminée et si spontanée ? Se soucier des autres ? Sting se foutait des autres comme de sa première couche quand ils ne pouvaient rien lui apporter. Seule Yuna importait à ses yeux avec Lector. Sa Yuna…

_-Pendant sept ans… Toujours… Ils nous ont attendus… Qu'importe à quel point c'était dur… Ou triste. Même s'ils se sont ridiculisés, ils ont lutté et lutté et protégé la guilde. Pour nos camarades… On va vous montrer la preuve que Fairy Tail a résisté ! Et c'est pourquoi on continuera à aller de l'avant !_

Sting oublia pourquoi il courait. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire petit discours idéaliste. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire de l'effet. Pourtant… C'était le genre de pensées simplistes de sa sœur. Elle qui croyait encore que dans ce bas-monde, tout était noir ou blanc. Que mêmes les pires types de la planète avaient un bon fond. Sa petite sœur aurait pu dire la même chose. Et devait penser pareil.

Fairy Tail rafla les deux dernières places sous son nez. Aucune importance. Il sentit ses genoux lâcher et s'écroula à terre. Il ne se relèverait pas. Pas avant quelques minutes. De toute façon, qu'il abandonne ou pas, Sabertooth n'aurait pas de point. Il avait l'estomac noué, indépendamment de sa position actuelle. Les chariots arrêtèrent de bouger. Sting descendit du chariot et quitta l'arène avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

_-Pour le bien de vos compagnons ? Que des conneries._

Sting secoua la tête en songeant au petit discours de Natsu. Leurs camarades. N'importe quoi. Comme s'il avait besoin des autres pour être fort. Oh non, il avait fait son petit bout de chemin seul. Toujours. La seule compagnie qu'il acceptait était celle de Lector et de Yuna. Il appréciait Rogue aussi. Les autres… Il s'en fichait quand même pas mal. Alors… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il était concerné par tout ça ? Que ce n'était pas normal quand dans leur guilde, il n'y ait aucune entraide ? Que chacun se débrouille ? Que le maitre s'amuse à humilier n'importe qui au moindre prétexte ? Que tout le monde accepte ça ?

Non ce n'était pas normal, il le savait. Mais Sabertooth inspirait respect et crainte. Assez pour que sa simple évocation protège Yuna. Même quand il se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays, trop loin pour agir si elle avait des soucis.

Une question en apportait trop. Il tentait de les éviter, de les refouler. Parce que s'il faisait le point sur sa guilde, il allait craquer. Il arrivait au bout du rouleau, le savait et le redoutait. Il ne supportait plus cette pression. Sept ans à subir les brimades et à tenter de cacher cet épuisement à Yuna… Le pire ? Elle le savait très bien ! Pourtant il s'obstinait à faire comme si de rien n'était. Parce que ce serait trop dur pour elle de voir son pilier s'effondrer.

Machinalement, il effleura sa boucle d'oreille. Il aurait pu en mettre une autre, plus belle, plus élégante, plus raffinée, plus… plus tout. Mais c'était un cadeau de Yuna. Avec son premier « salaire » pour avoir aidé à retrouver une personne disparue, elle l'avait achetée. Il savait qu'elle avait passé de longues heures dans plusieurs bijouteries à chercher le bijou parfait pour lui. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'entrainait dur pour rester au top et voulait absolument le remercier de veiller sur elle. Depuis, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne l'arbore fièrement. C'était son porte-bonheur. Tant qu'il l'aurait, tout irait bien.

Yuna l'attendait près de la partie réservée aux mages. Elle discutait avec un vigile qui empêchait les fans hystériques de passer. Le blond devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne lui adressa aucun sourire en le voyant. Quelque chose de grave s'était-il passé ? Il se le demanda car elle lui emboita le pas sans parler de l'épreuve avec lui. Il attendit cinq minutes dans l'espoir qu'elle se mette joyeusement à papoter. Comme d'habitude.

-Yuna ?

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne semblait pas désireuse de faire la causette. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Yuna était intarissable. Alors pourquoi… Machinalement, il toucha de nouveau sa boucle d'oreille. Le bijou familier le rassura un peu. Au moins, ça, ça ne bougeait pas.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tu penses vraiment que Fairy Tail va perdre les jeux ?

Il renifla. Quoi ? Pourquoi elle se préoccupait de ça ? Les autres années, elle ne parlait que de Sabertooth. Il avait cru que Rogue allait finir par lui arracher la langue pour avoir la paix. Pour un peu, elle aurait fondé une religion sur leur guilde. Sauf que depuis, un an était passé et Yuna avait grandi. Elle cessait d'être une gamine collée à son frère pour réfléchir par elle-même et avoir son avis. Ses intérêts changeaient.

-Fairy Tail ne reviendra pas au top.

Fin de la discussion. Sujet suivant. Sauf que sa cadette lui adressa un regard perçant.

-Pourquoi ?

Il serra les dents. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver avec cette simple question ! Un mot, répété en permanence. Il finirait par tuer quelqu'un pour ça.

-Parce qu'ils étaient au sommet il y a sept ans. Maintenant c'est fini.

Elle ne répondit pas et il cru que c'était terminé, qu'elle avait compris. Aussi fut-il très surpris quand elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Il fit de même et se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir. Lector trainait on ne savait où. Sans doute avec Frosch et les autres. Yuna le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une sorte de défi dans le regard. Exactement comme lui le faisait. Au lieu de le remplir de fierté, ce constat le glaça. C'était lui le connard arrogant de la famille. Yuna était un ange coincé dans ce monde répugnant qu'il devait protéger, à n'importe quel prix.

-Et bien moi, je crois en Fairy Tail. Si quelqu'un peu passer de la dernière à la première place, ce sont eux.

Un coup en traitre. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il était monté sur un podium, de plus en plus haut, sans jamais regarder en bas. Non seulement la chute le prenait au dépourvu mais elle se révélait aussi incroyablement haute. La douleur et le sentiment d'être trahi lui ravagèrent le cœur. Ne restait plus qu'une impression de perte à laquelle n'existaient que deux réponses : la colère et le désespoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Siffla-t-il.

-Fairy Tail peut retrouver la première place. Ils sont unis. Ils se soutiennent. Et ils ne renvoient pas les gens pour un échec.

Elle lui reprochait la participation de Yukino au tournoi. Elle craignait pour elle et désapprouvait le choix du maitre. Elles étaient amies. Quoi de plus normal qu'elle soit fâchée ? Mais lui n'y pouvait rien. Absolument rien. Juste dire qu'il était désolé. Ca aurait été un mensonge. Yukino, amie de Yuna, ok. Yukino, personne qu'il ne devait pas protéger, hors de question. La protection de sa sœur lui demandait trop d'énergie.

Il ferma les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait trop sacrifié pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas cracher sur tout ce qu'il avait fait. L'adolescence. C'était l'adolescence qui faisait ça. Mais ça passerait. Elle reviendrait vers lui. Comme avant.

De toute façon, il la protégerait. Dut-elle le haïr pour ça.

-Et alors ? Tu veux que quoi ? Que j'abandonne Sabertooth ?

-Sabertooth est finie. Elle ne lui permit pas d'en placer une. Il y a de moins en moins de mages. Et de plus en plus de pression et de demande. Ca ne durera pas. Tout le monde se tire dans les pattes et le maitre terrifie tout le monde. La guilde va imposer et balayer tout le monde.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et elle baissa la tête. Il fit un pas malgré la douleur qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il restait son roc. Le seul à avoir le droit d'essuyer ses larmes. Pendant un instant, il revit la petite fille terrifiée de quitter sa maison pour parcourir le monde avec un grand-frère inconnu. Puis Yuna recula et ravala ses pleurs. Un mur se dressait désormais entre eux.

-J'y vais Sting. J'ai du travail. Quelqu'un qui a disparu. Je rentre ce soir. Ne m'attendez pas.

Elle le dépassa en laissant autant de place que possible entre eux. Elle ne s'enfuit pas en courant mais c'était tout juste.

Sting. Pas « oni-chan. » Pas de bisou sur la joue. Pas de sourire. Pas de mots de réconforts. Pas de « à ce soir ! » joyeux. Pas de regard en arrière. Pas de signe de la main. Juste une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus comme les siens qui balançait une excuse bancale pour s'enfuir.

La boucle d'oreille si rassurante pesait une tonne. Il referma la main dessus et la serra, comme s'il désirait la broyer. Comme si elle était responsable de tout ça.

Il lui restait quelques heures avant les combats. Les chances qu'il soit tiré au sort restaient minces. Au lieu de rejoindre les autres, il préféra quitter le colisée. Il marcha rapidement, sans voir où il allait. Il marcha, marcha, marcha. Il marcha jusqu'à un parc où il se rendait parfois pour flâner avec Yuna et Lector. Il le traversa jusqu'à un endroit plus sauvage et plus discret. Il se recroquevilla au pied d'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sting pleura. Il pleura la mort de sa mère qu'il avait à peine connu. Il pleura pour son enfance envolée. Il pleura pour les responsabilités qu'il avait dû endosser malgré lui. Il pleura pour les brimades subies depuis tout ce temps. Il pleura pour tous les rêves auxquels il avait renoncé bien avant d'y penser. Il pleura pour sa vie misérable qu'il ne voulait même plus vivre.

Il pleura simplement pour soulager son âme, au moins un instant, n'être qu'un pauvre type perdu.

* * *

Ouais, même les gros durs pleurent parfois. Ma bêta voulait faire un câlin à Sting parce qu'elle avait un peu de peine pour lui... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que certains vont dire "dans les dents ! bien fait pour toi Sting !" ?

Bref, critique/remarque/question/idées de bonus, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à tout !


	10. IX : Yuna

Et voici la suite ! On approche du dixième chapitre donc la semaine prochaine, en plus du chapitre, il y aura un petit bonus ! Et ce sera en bonus : Sting malade ! En fait, j'en avais plusieurs mais comme je ne savais pas quoi choisir, j'ai demandé à Yankee-chan (comme d'hab quoi XD) de me donner un chiffre entre 1 et 11. Ca a été 5 et le fichier appelé "malade" parce que Sting malade (trop logique...). Oui, je déteste me casser la tête XD.

Ecrit avec les scans 277, 278 et 279. Les paroles du manga sont en italique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna avait menti à son frère. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle avait désiré le fuir, le renier, lui faire mal, crier… A la place, elle avait été d'un calme anormal. Tellement… Ce n'était pas son genre d'être comme ça. Gemma par exemple savait parler d'une voix douce quand il se montrait plus cruel que jamais.

Elle s'appuya à un mur pour retrouver son calme. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Elle se retourna et manqua de pousser un cri. Rogue. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

-Yuna, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Il manquait de lui coller une crise cardiaque et voilà qu'il lui sortait un reproche ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas avec hier où son cœur avait arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs minutes ! Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle avait comprit. Il lui avait semblé dormir, tout simplement. Et aussi, être en paix avec l'Univers. Et puis…

-Où on est ? Je me suis fâchée avec oni-chan et je n'ai pas fait attention à où j'allais…

-Nous sommes dans la partie la plus surveillée, celle réservée aux organisateurs. Et s'il n'y a personne ça doit vouloir dire que…

Il tourna la tête, sur le qui-vive. Elle tendit l'oreille, sans comprendre pourquoi il semblait d'un coup si inquiet. Il l'attrapa soudainement au poignet et la tira dans un coin sombre. Elle vit les ombres les recouvrir, les rendant invisibles. Trop cool ! On aurait dit un gros cocon !

-Ne fait aucun bruit, ordonna-t-il en chuchotant. On ne résistera à un examen attentif. Compris ? On risque de gros ennuis là.

Ah, moins cool. Surtout que… Mine de rien, il devait participer au combat si on l'appelait. S'il ne se présentait pas, ce serait considéré comme un forfait. Une catastrophe. Ils devaient retrouver leur première place ou Gemma allait hurler !

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Spontanément, elle se pencha pour voir qui arrivait. Rogue la retint. Elle se retrouva plaquée au mur par un dragon slayer. Prise en sandwich entre le meilleur ami de son frère et le mur carrément ! Pourvu, pourvu que son frère n'apprenne jamais ça.

Le cœur battant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au dragon noir. Bon d'accord, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme un ami de la famille. Mais bon, il était quand même un type intéressant, mystérieux et…

-Tu ne bouges pas ! Ordonna-t-il entre ses dents.

… il était temps qu'elle arrête de lire exclusivement des histoires d'amour. Ca lui jouait des tours et elle se faisait des films toute seule. En plus, Yukino avait déjà flashé sur lui. Ou c'était sur son frère ? Elle ne savait plus…

Rogue la lâcha et se remit dos au mur. Elle vit plusieurs gardes passer avec… Le chef de l'escadron des chevaliers sacrés de la fleur de cerisier ? Et ce type… Le roi de Crocus ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près ! D'un autre côté, il ne se mêlait jamais au commun des mortels. Elle avait vu des morts qui disaient de s'en méfier. Angoissée, elle se cramponna machinalement à la main de Rogue. Il sursauta, eut un mouvement de recul avant de se calmer. Elle serra timidement sa main en quête de réconfort. Il l'ignora et reporta son attention sur le groupe qui s'installait pour regarder les combats.

_-Ho ho… Vous avez arrangé les matchs correctement hein ?_

Alors c'était bel et bien le roi qui décidait des personnes qui devaient combattre ? Ca n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec le choix des spectateurs ?

_-Votre Majesté._

_-Je suis impatient de voir ça. Bacchus vs. Erza. Ce sera sans nul doute un excellent match._

_-Eh ? Vous venez de dire Erza ? J'ai… fait en sorte que ce soit…_

_-Elfman !_ rugit un haut-parleur.

Yuna sursauta et aurait crié de surprise si Rogue ne l'avait pas bâillonnée avec sa main. Cet endroit était interdit, même aux participants. Ils risquaient la mort si on les prenait ! Bon, elle ne craignait pas la mort vu qu'elle savait plus ou moins ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Mais elle voulait encore profiter de la vie !

_-Mais c'est quoi ça ? ! Je voulais voir Bacchus vs Erza ! _

_-Mes plus profondes excuses._

_-Il n'y aura pas de compétition ici ! La victoire écrasante de Bacchus est déjà donnée !_

Il eut l'air de se calmer un peu quand il y eut un pari entre les deux participants : si Bacchus gagnait, il passerait une nuit avec les deux sœurs d'Elfman. Si Elfman gagnait… Elfman hurla sur son adversaire. Yuna entendit son cri sans comprendre un mot. Son regard glissa jusqu'à la main de Rogue qu'elle tenait toujours fermement puis il remonta jusqu'au dragon slayer. Le combat n'était qu'un vague écho pour elle. Ils se trouvaient trop loin et de toute façon, elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle savait juste qu'Elfman perdait.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec un garçon plus âgé qu'elle sans son frère pour jouer les chaperons. Bon, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce que ce soir dans le renfoncement d'un mur, avec Rogue (certes, il existait plus laid) et sans témoin. Du moment qu'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit… Ils pouvaient faire tout et n'importe quoi. A cette pensée, elle sentit qu'elle rougissait fortement. Elle allait se remettre à coller son frère tout compte fait.

Les haut-parleurs annoncèrent que suite au pari d'Elfman avec Bacchus, si le premier gagnait, le nom de Quatro Cerberus serait Quatro Puppy. Très mignon. Si bien que Bacchus but de l'alcool.

-Rogue ? Demanda Yuna aussi bas qu'elle l'osait.

Même comme ça, il lui semblait que toute la ville l'entendait. Elle déglutit. Ca devenait trop dangereux.

-Il a le droit de boire de l'alcool pendant un combat ?

Il se tourna vers elle. Son souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille. Elle se sentit devenir encore plus rouge. Et dire qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main ! C'était Rogue quoi ! Le genre de gars capable d'égorger avec les dents celui ou celle qui lui aurait fait une accolade amicale. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois tirer un poignard ou une dague dont ne savait trop où (peut être qu'il les matérialisait) et les lancer avec une précision incroyable sans vraiment prendre le temps de viser.

-Ce n'est pas interdit et ça fait parti de sa magie. Une combinaison d'une magie dans les paumes et d'un art martial. Plus il est ivre, plus il est puissant. Jusqu'à présent, il était sobre et écrasait son adversaire.

Elle secoua la tête. D'accord. Elle avait compris ça. Fairy Tail allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Ils écoutèrent en silence le combat. Puis Elfman utilisa une technique qui impliquait des écailles et la vitesse supérieure fut enclenchée.

_-C'est… C'est magnifique ! Plus qu'un simple combat, c'est une confrontation de volontés ! La fin va-t-elle arriver pour l'attaquant ? Ou pour l'attaqué ? Ce match… Qui sera le gagnant ?_

Il y eut de longues minutes d'angoisse pour Yuna. Ils n'entendaient que très vaguement ce qui se passait. Enfin, surtout elle. Rogue captait peut être plus de choses avec son ouïe plus développée.

_-Celui qui se tient debout est… Bacchus !_

Elle baissa la tête, déçue. Fairy Tail méritait de gagner, bien plus que les autres guildes.

_-A terre ! _Elle sursauta_. Bacchus est au sol ! Le gagnant est Elfman ! Fairy Tail remporte dix points ! Cela fait douze points !_

Fairy Tail avait gagné. La rousse essuya une larme de soulagement, un immense sourire au visage. Heureusement que personne ne la regardait. Pas même Rogue.

_-Est-ce là le signal de la renaissance de Fairy Tail ?_

Yuna se mit à trépigner sur place. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune pour lui faire remarquer que Fairy Tail risquait de donner du fil à retordre. Il la bâillonna une nouvelle fois.

-As-tu déjà oublié où nous sommes ? La prochaine fois, je cloue ta langue au mur, c'est compris ?

Elle préféra acquiescer en silence. Rogue était parfaitement capable de le faire, mieux valait ne pas rigoler. Et ils risquaient vraiment les problèmes si elle les faisait repérer. Des ennuis mortels. Ca aurait été dommage, parce qu'elle allait avoir ses quatorze ans le dernier jour du tournoi !

Elle sentit un souffle d'air. Inspirant à fond, elle expira aussi silencieusement que possible. On voulait lui dire quelque chose depuis le monde des morts.

Le plan éclipse, murmura une voix dans son esprit. Elle sentait une énorme menace planer au-dessus des mages. Les mages stellaires, en danger. Ils voulaient le pouvoir des constellations. Tellement d'entre eux étaient morts. Trop d'innocents avaient perdu la vie. Dans de longues et interminables souffrances. Des corps jetés en vrac un peu partout, des familles en deuil, la soif de pouvoir, le palais qui serait détruit… La tête se mit à lui tourner. Sans Rogue, elle serait tombée. Quand elle reprit contact avec le monde réel, elle se trouvait assise, appuyée à l'épaule du dragon slayer. Aujourd'hui était vraiment un jour bizarre. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée. Enfin, elle avait un super oreiller et…

Ok, son cerveau pensait des trucs bizarres. Sans doute le manque de sucre. Voilà, le contact avec les morts, devenus omniscients, lui avait court-circuité le cerveau. Rogue n'était pas super canon, enfin elle n'avait pas trop regardé… Oui, son cerveau avait un souci.

Pour se changer les idées, elle se concentra sur les matchs. Un frisson d'horreur la saisit.

-Rogue ! Tu pourrais être appelé !

-Non. Pour garder l'intérêt du public, les plus populaires sont gardés pour la fin.

Pour une fois, il n'était pas totalement impassible. L'idée d'être populaire ne lui plaisait pas. Bien entendu, il se tenait à l'écart de presque tout. Il restait autant que possible dans l'ombre, son élément.

-Yukino, poursuivit-il. Je suis certain que Yukino sera choisie.

Cette idée horrifia la plus jeune. Non ! Pas Yukino ! Elle n'était là que pour remplacer Minerva ! Elle ne pouvait pas participer ! Elle risquait de disparaitre elle aussi ! Pas Yukino ! Pas sa seule amie ! Dire qu'elle lui avait assuré la veille que tout irait bien ! Minerva était sur le chemin du retour ! Elle serait là ce soir au maximum ! Dans quelques heures ! Ca ne pouvait pas…

Le match suivant fut Mirajane de Fairy Tail B contre Jenny de Blue Pegasus. Au sifflement des garçons, il était facile de comprendre que le défi des deux jeunes femmes se jouait sur leur physique. Toutes les deux étaient des mannequins patentées. Peut être que ce n'était pas si mal qu'elle se trouve ici, sans rien voir…

_-Les anciennes collègues de maillots de bains, toutes deux se transformant… Ce combat est devenu un rêve !_

Yuna glissait peu à peu dans le sommeil, ignorant les hurlements extatiques des juges et du public masculin. Elle était bien là… Tellement tranquille… Au chaud, avec une présence familière pour la rassurer et éloigner ses cauchemars, la retenir en cas de crise de somnambulisme… Les ténèbres formaient un petit nid, douillet et calme… Elle songea à son arrivée à Sabertooth, à ceux qu'elle avait rencontré, ceux partis de la guilde ou de ce monde, ses amis, ses rires, ses joies, ses peines…

Elle rouvrit les yeux un peu surprise de s'être endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était enveloppée dans la cape de Rogue, qui se révéla une couverture plus qu'acceptable, allongée sur un canapé. Elle reconnut le salon que certains participants utilisaient pour se reposer entre deux combats. Il était désert, à l'exception de Sting et Rogue qui parlaient à mi-voix dans un coin. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

-… fait du bien, racontait son frère. J'aurais peut être dû le faire depuis un moment.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris le temps de faire le point ?

-Longtemps. Alors comme ça, Fairy Tail a gagné deux matchs ? Heureusement que les points des deux équipes ne sont pas additionnés !

-Quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, nous ne seront pas premiers. Peut être que demain, on pourra remonter. Fairy Tail a commencé à montrer la puissance qu'elle avait autrefois.

-Nous voilà dans de beaux draps. Gemma ne va pas aimer.

-Gemma n'aime jamais de toute façon.

-Ce que tu peux être défaitiste Rogue ! Allez, courage… Enfin je ne suis pas plus motivé que ça. On devrait se tirer de là.

-Tu veux dire, partir à la recherche des dragons ?

-Les nôtres, qu'on a tués et donc qui pourrissent dans un coin, ou ceux des autres ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Je reste persuadé qu'on les a vaincu trop facilement.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué de mes propres mains, c'est un bloc de pierre qui lui a écrasé la pierre ! Enfin j'étais complètement HS quand le calme est revenu. Il y avait du sang partout, peut être que j'ai fait une erreur…

-On pourrait demander confirmation à Yu…

-Non ! Ne demande rien à Yuna ! Il vaut mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien !

-Tu crois que les dragons ont apprécié que l'on tue, ou au moins essaye, deux des leurs ? D'accord, on ne l'a pas fait en se concertant mais quand même… Autant savoir si on s'est loupés ou pas.

-Je ne veux pas que Yuna soit mêlée à ça Rogue !

Il parlait de plus en plus fort sous le coup de la colère. Rogue semblait insensible à la fureur de son frère d'arme. Yuna referma les yeux pour continuer d'écouter sans se faire griller.

-Il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne, poursuivit le brun. Quand les autres dragons ont-ils disparu ?

-Le sept juillet de l'an sept cent soixante-dix-sept, le jour où _nous_ avons tué les nôtres. Je sais, c'est bizarre.

-J'ai une théorie à partir de ça.

-Des preuves ?

-Rien qui n'aille contre mais rien qui n'aille dans ce sens. On connait pour le moment cinq dragons slayers qui ont été élevés par des dragons. Air. Feu. Acier. Lumières. Ténèbres.

-Et ?

-Si je rajoute les deux des quatre éléments qui manquent, l'eau et la terre, ça fait sept… Sept dragons, qui disparaissent, le septième jour, du septième mois, de l'année sept cent soixante-dix-sept. Laissant alors sept dragons slayers… Les quatre éléments. Plus l'acier qui est parfois considéré comme une sorte de cinquième élément. Plus la lumière et les ténèbres, deux notions qu'on retrouve dans chaque civilisation…

-C'est tordu.

-Un dragon ne pense pas comme un humain.

-Ok, sept est le chiffre magique par excellence donc ça se tient… Et dans quel but monsieur j'ai-une-théorie ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchis. Mais tout cela reste troublant.

La conversation devenait bizarre. Yuna bougea à la recherche d'une position plus confortable et se fit repérer. Son frère vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Il ne semblait pas fâché contre elle, juste terriblement fatigué.

-Oni-chan… Je regrette…

-Je sais Yuna.

Rogue leur tournait le dos, comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Sauf que Rufus brisa tout en ouvrant la porte d'un coup.

-Dernier match du jour ! Après Lamia Scale contre Raven Tail, Fairy Tail A contre Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail B contre Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth contre Mermaid Heel !

* * *

Mais non, Rogue n'est pas méchant avec Yuna... Il a juste une réputation à tenir pour que les gens évitent de le coller. Et vous en faites pas pour la langue de Yuna, elle va rester dans sa bouche XD

Critique/remarque/question/idée de bonus ou de scène ?


	11. X : Rogue

Voici la suite ! Lue et approuvée comme toujours par Jellal (non mais la joueuse, le vrai je le laisse à Erza). Il est centré sur Rogue, je préviens parce qu'on ne le remarque pas vraiment tout de suite (merci Yuna...). Que vous dire ? Pas grand-chose. Par contre, j'aurais un long blabla au sujet du prochain chapitre (le 11, pas le bonus). Donc profitez-en !

Réponse aux reviews :

Aeliheart-974 : merci à toi pour ces supers commentaires ^^ pas la peine de regarder tous les jours, je ne poste la suite "que" le mercredi. Attends, j'ai pas bien compris. Tu veux voir Rufus avec ou sans caleçon ? *fuit*

Ecrit avec le scan 280. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna avait entendu ce qu'il disait à Sting. Pour les dragons en tout cas. Elle avait échappé à la partie délicate où il expliquait à son acolyte pourquoi Yuna avait son odeur à lui sur elle et inversement. Non, ils n'avaient rien fait. Elle n'avait pas encore quatorze ans, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui voler sa virginité ! Déjà, rien qu'un baiser aurait été dangereux avec son grand frère trop protecteur. Se tenir la main… Il n'avait pas pu la repousser quand elle avait cherché un peu de réconfort.

Elle lui rendit sa cape, la marque du coussin encore sur la joue. Elle le regarda dans les yeux une seconde de trop. Oh non. Non. Elle n'était quand même pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? ! Horreur ! S'il se tenait à l'écart des gens, il ne le faisait pas sans raison. La digne sœur de Sting. Elle aussi savait mettre la pagaille. Pour un peu, Rogue se serait frappé le front avec la main. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Il fit claquer sa cape, s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas trop de plis et l'enfila. Il vérifia qu'elle tombait bien avant de suivre les autres.

_-Bien… Nous voici finalement au dernier match du deuxième jour des grands jeux magiques ! _

Frosch et Lector semblaient plus impatients qui d'habitude. Forcément, c'était leur guilde. Rien ne les enthousiasmait plus que l'idée de voir un membre de leur guilde se battre et gagner, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Du moins, selon Gemma. Ca virait presque à la psychose là. Il était temps de faire quelque chose. Vraiment. Ca devenait inquiétant. Sérieusement.

_-Le dernier match d'aujourd'hui… Kagura Mozazuchi de Mermaid Heel. Vs Yukino Aguria de Sabertooth ! Encore un combat de jolies filles !_

Il se tapa le front avec la main. Jackpot ! Ils tombaient sur la fille la moins motivée pour se battre. Merveilleux. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce bazar ?

_-Qui va gagner à ton avis ? _Demanda Frosch à Lector.

_-Ce sera forcément Yukino-san ! Comment peux-tu ne même pas savoir ça Frosch !_

Ok, il allait vider une bouteille de cyanure ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Certains étaient trop endoctrinés par Gemma.

_-Grâce à une certaine personne nous n'avons eu aucun point dans la partie compétition_, commenta Orga.

Rufus fit un bruit étrange. Sans doute un rire. Quelque chose dans le genre. Sting se drapa dans sa dignité froissée tandis que Yuna tentait de réconforter Yukino. Elle essayait de paraitre déterminée mais était effondrée.

_-Non Sting-sama a juste été malchanceux. S'il avait su que ce serait sur un transport…_

Le monde devenait bizarre. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas vraiment y aller, sauf pour avoir la paix de la part du maitre qui ne lui avait absolument pas laissé le choix, mais en plus elle défendait Sting devant des témoins. Sting. Connard, arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste etc. Normal. Mais bien sûr, tout cela était parfaitement normal. Et la marmotte, elle mettait le chocolat dans le papier alu.

_-Tout ça mis à part… Tu sais ce que signifie être dans cette équipe pour toi, non ?_

Sting, incapable de ressentir un peu de gratitude envers quelqu'un. Rogue le savait très bien, depuis des années, c'était lui qui soignait les grosses blessures de son frère d'armes. Ni merci ni merde.

_-Se battre sans salir le nom de Sabertooth. Et gagner sans échouer._

Bourrage de crâne. Triste à voir. Rogue détourna le regard. Fairy Tail prenait une pause. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gajeel qui lui ressemblait tellement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'idée qu'ils avaient peut être un lien de parenté. Quand on s'obligeait à rester seul sans attaches, on finissait par se sentir attiré par les autres, à la folie. Ce n'était pas bon.

_-Tout le monde est déjà au courant de la puissance de Kagura. Elle est la mage la plus puissante de Mermaid Heel et actuellement l'une des favorites du Weekly Sorcerer._

Oui, une fille à forte poitrine. Pourquoi tous les mecs et les magasines se concentraient sur ça ? Bon ok, il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'on pouvait faire avec une plus grosse poitrine. Seulement, la plupart des filles avec un physique avantageux avait un cerveau inversement proportionnel à leur poitrine. Si.

Et non, Rogue n'avait pas perdu foi en l'espèce humaine sédentaire.

_-Voici son adversaire, Yukino dans son apparence première. Cependant, en vertu de son appartenance à la plus puissante guilde, Sabertooth, nous ferions bien de prêter attention à sa force également._

-Vas-y Yukino ! Pialait Yuna. Tu vas gagner !

Yukino proposa de parier leur vie. Là, Rogue songea très fortement à aller chercher une corde. Sting semblait très intéressé. Etrangement.

Yukino invoqua Pisces. Immédiatement, Rogue capta les pensées du chef de l'escadron des chevaliers (il s'était enfui avec Yuna quand le roi était parti aux toilettes avec tout son groupe). La soif de pouvoir, l'intérêt soudain pour Yukino… Tout ça devenait bien sombre. Il rétabli plus fermement ses boucliers mentaux mais eut le temps de capter une pensée. Le chef de l'escadron qui demandait à ce qu'on lui rapporte la tête d'une rousse trop curieuse. Yuna. Il aurait dû alerter la concernée et les autres. Sauf que ça aurait soulevé des questions. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment citer ses sources. Il ne voulait pas de son don, donc pourquoi en parler avec les autres ?

Après Pisces, ce fut Libra puis Ophiuchus. La victoire revint en quelques minutes à Kagura. Ce fut terminé. Tout fut terminé. Yuna baissa la tête et recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur. Elle savait comme eux que c'était fini pour Yukino. Kagura n'avait même pas dégainé. Pourtant, Yukino gisait dans le sable, vaincue. Mais en vie. On ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était une bonne chose à Sabertooth.

-Mais Yukino ne peut pas avoir perdu, bafouilla Yuna qui commençait déjà à pleurer.

Sting essuya avec sa manche les larmes de sa petite sœur. Elle renifla et leva la tête vers lui. Il ouvrit les bras et la laissa se réfugier contre lui. Mieux valait ne pas penser au sort que Gemma réserverait à Yukino. Et à Sting.

_-Le match est terminé ! La victoire est attribuée à Kagura Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heel ! Sabertooth… Un incroyable zéro point au deuxième jour !_

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Yukino, murmura Sting en berçant sa cadette. C'est cette fille qui était trop forte. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

C'était vrai. Seulement, personne n'arriverait à l'expliquer à Gemma. Seule la puissance de Sabertooth comptait. Ca n'empêchait pourtant pas les autres de grincer des dents. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une fois zéro à une épreuve. Depuis, ils avaient toujours eu au moins un point. Et là… Double zéro. Deux bulles. Ca faisait mal quand même. Surtout pour l'égo de certains.

Un silence accueillit la perdante. La tête basse, elle évitait le regard de tout le monde. Yuna vint lui serrer la main en silence. Il y aurait au moins une personne pour ne l'accuser de rien. Sting renifla et tourna les talons avec Lector. Rufus examina Yukino comme si elle était quelque chose de repoussant sur ses chaussures. Puis le barde remit en place son chapeau et s'en alla. Orga grogna quelque chose avant de quitter le colisée, lui aussi.

-Bien essayé, murmura Rogue. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Seulement, elle était trop forte.

La constellationniste gardait la tête baissée. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle renifla avant de bafouiller quelque chose et de quitter l'arène en courant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer. Pas alors qu'elle vivait sans doute ses dernières heures en tant que mage de Sabertooth. Pas devant ceux qui allaient rester et la voir partir. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois que quelqu'un se faisait virer suite à un échec.

-Maitre Gemma est tellement cruel, lâcha Yuna en regardant son amie partir.

Elle, elle ne se gênait pas pour pleurer. De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son cœur était trop tendre pour supporter ça. Sans compter que bien souvent, elle apprenait avant tout le monde la mort d'un mage de Sabertooth. Certains n'hésitaient pas à se suicider plutôt que de faire face aux reproches de Gemma.

Rogue posa avec prudence la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle essuya une de ses joues et leva la tête vers lui.

-Maitre Gemma veut que Sabertooth reste première. Il se montre impitoyable pour cela. Chacun dans ce monde a ses raisons et motivations.

Elle le dévisagea, longuement. Puis elle se tourna vers la partie réservée à Fairy Tail avant de le regarder de nouveau. Quand elle parla de nouveau, ce fut d'une voix plus posée. Anormalement mature pour une adolescente de son âge. Celle que n'avaient que ceux qui avaient vécu.

-La motivation d'oni-chan, c'est moi… Et toi Rogue, quelle est ta motivation ?

Il détourna le regard. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Il obéissait à la règle des siens, survivre. Le comment et le pourquoi restaient flous pour lui. Seulement, cette façon de penser appartenait aux voyageurs. Sans renier ceux qui l'avaient élevé, Rogue ne le criait pas sur tous les toits et le gardait pour lui. C'était très mal vu. Et il ne tenait pas à se faire des ennemis.

-Il y a des oreilles indiscrètes ici, trancha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Yuna le suivit à l'extérieur. Innocente Yuna qui ne savait pas se défendre. Ca causerait sa perte un jour. Si personne ne faisait rien. Enfin, on lui avait apprit quelques trucs mais sans plus. Peut être était-il temps de changer les choses.

-Suis-moi Yuna.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, chez Rogue, Yuna, Sting, Frosch et Lector,_

Rogue ouvrit la porte et s'assura que ni Sting ni Lector ne se trouvaient ici. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que ces deux là voient ce qu'il allait faire avec Yuna. Non, tout allait bien, la voie était libre. Personne dans l'appartement.

-Vient Yuna.

Il traversa le salon jusqu'à sa chambre et y entra. Yuna hésita sur le pas de la porte. Il détestait qu'on fouille dans ses affaires, si bien qu'elle n'y rentrait jamais quand Rogue s'y trouvait. Même quand il n'était pas là, elle évitait d'y mettre les pieds.

Son regard s'attarda sur les armes qu'il y stockait. Des armes fonctionnelles, à portée de main pour la plupart. En plus, il lui tournait le dos et cherchait quelque chose dans ses affaires.

-Yuna peut entrer, assura Frosch.

Un peu rassurée, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Quand Rogue se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle tendait la main pour toucher un arc suspendu au mur et se rendit compte qu'il la regardait. Elle croisa ses mains dans son dos avant de toucher à quelque chose. Sans doute craignait-elle de perdre un doigt ou deux.

-Assied-toi Yuna.

Elle prit place en tailleur sur son lit, après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Elle le regarda bizarrement quand il tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté d'elle, un couteau à la main dans une gaine. Il la sortit pour que Yuna voie la lame.

-Il y a une chose que l'on m'a apprise, avant que je ne commence à m'entrainer pour devenir un dragon slayer. _Ait toujours au moins une lame sur toi, surtout quand on te demande de ne pas en avoir._ Parce que la simple vue d'une arme peut décourager certaines personnes et que l'être humain n'a ni crocs ni griffes pour se défendre.

La rousse acquiesça. Elle semblait surtout perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. Ni pourquoi il lui montrait cette lame. Au moins, elle ne le regardait pas comme s'il allait s'en servir pour la poignarder ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il posa la lame sur ses genoux.

-Ce genre de choses n'est pas un jouet. On ne le montre pas aux copains.

Il rengaina. Yuna restait muette, attentive. Frosch s'était installée dans son giron et regardait l'arme. Un silence s'installa, accompagné d'une attente incertaine.

-Remonte ta manche Yuna.

-Hein ?

Tiens, elle se réveillait d'un coup. Rogue secoua la tête et attrapa la lame dans sa gaine.

-Remonte la manche de ton bras droit.

Cette fois c'était officiel, elle venait de le cataloguer comme fou. Elle s'exécuta pourtant. On ne contrariait pas un fou. On obéissait et on s'échappait à la première occasion. Si on était encore en vie.

Avec un soin particulier, il posa la gaine en cuir sur le bras, au-dessus du coude, et la fixa avec des liens pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

-Quand tu plieras ton bras, la lame va glisser, manche en avant. Tu pourras la prendre en main de cette façon. Ne l'enlève pas tu entends ? Même quand tu dors, sous la douche ou quand tu es seule. Les liens sont faits pour ne pas bloquer la circulation et résister à l'eau. Parce que c'est toujours quand tu t'y attends le moins que tu en as besoin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Considère ça comme un cadeau en avance. Quatorze ans est pour certains l'entrée dans l'âge adulte. On t'a apprit à la guilde à t'en servir, au moins les bases. Maintenant, il est temps que tu ais le tien. Je te souhaite de n'en faire jamais usage. File retrouver Yukino.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et détala. Elle revint juste le temps de lui donner une pièce, parce qu'elle ne voulait que cette lame coupe leur amitié. Après elle fit quelque chose qui manqua de réussir. Elle voulu embrasser Rogue sur la joue pour le remercier. Il esquiva et lui adressa un regard noir. Elle prit la clé des champs en riant. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour accepter un poignard en cadeau d'anniversaire et de le prendre avec le sourire.

-Rogue… Yuna sera obligée de s'en servir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Dans un futur proche, elle pourrait avoir besoin de se défendre. Autant lui donner quelque chose pour ne pas être une simple victime.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le second jour était terminé. Sabertooth n'occupait pas la première place. Yukino allait se faire virer. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un intérêt à tout cela. Et dire qu'il devrait aller à ce stupide banquet ! Il n'en avait pas envie. Absolument pas.

_Plus tard, au banquet du tournoi,_

Il y avait plus de monde que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Fairy Tail mettait la pagaille. Une mage mettait à sac la réserve d'alcool, un autre passait son temps à se déshabiller et la plupart se battaient. Tout cela créait un véritable chaos pour ses oreilles et son empathie. Il songea un instant à faire demi-tour. Après tout, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Sauf que Sting lui tomba dessus à ce moment.

-Hé Rogue ! T'es en retard ! Comme les stars ! J'aurais dû faire pareil remarque, on s'ennuie ici… J'vais peut être aller me bastonner avec Natsu-san…

Le dragon noir le retint par le col avant qu'il n'aille faire des bêtises. A l'odeur, il pouvait deviner que le blond n'était pas tout à fait sobre. Génial. Ce serait encore à lui de le gérer. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à draguer toutes les filles…

-Hé ! La blonde à l'air mignonne !

La fille aux cheveux… Ah non ! Alors là pas question ! Certainement pas ! Pas qu'elle l'intéressait. Juste qu'elle trainait souvent avec Natsu. Et qu'il semblait… sensible à la jeune femme. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'une bagarre éclate entre ces deux là. Un combat entre deux dragons slayers… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Ce serait trop de dégâts.

-Ca suffit Sting.

-Mais j'ai même pas commencé !

La soirée promettait d'être longue. Très longue. Il allait finir par assommer Sting. Et dire qu'après le banquet, ils devaient tous se retrouver dans le bureau de Gemma pour son bilan sur la journée… On pouvait craindre le pire.

-En plus, t'as besoin de te décoincer !

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'utiliser les tripes de ce type comme des guirlandes déjà ?

* * *

Quoi ? Bien sûr que si Sting et Rogue s'apprécient. Même s'ils ne le montrent pas... Et puis, qui n'a jamais eu, au moins une fois dans sa vie, envie d'étripper Sting ?

Critique/remarque/question ?


	12. Bonus : malade

Comme d'habitude, tous les cinq chapitres, un bonus. Apprenez qu'un Sting malade, c'est chiant. Plus que d'habitude. Pauvre Yuna... Heureusement qu'elle a le "soutien" de Rogue.  
La scène n'a aucun lien direct avec le manga.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Je refuse ! protesta Sting.

Yuna le fusilla du regard. Son frère était rentré de mission la veille. Assez tard à cause d'une grève générale qui l'avait obligé de rentrer à pied de sa mission en solo. Parce que Lector n'avait pas pu le porter sur toute la durée du trajet. Et il s'était prit une saucée sur le chemin du retour. Etant comme à son habitude vêtu d'une tenue courte qui ne cachait pas grand-chose, au plus grand bonheur de ces demoiselles et n'ayant aucun vêtement pour se protéger, soi-disant qu'un dragon slayer ne tombait jamais malade… Et bien il avait choppé un rhume. Et non content d'avoir toussé toute la nuit, de se plaindre sans arrêt qu'il était fatigué, de maux de tête (ça normalement, c'était la spécialité de Rogue), monsieur refusait de prendre son médicament. Qu'il soit son frère ou non, Yuna avait envie de l'égorger. Elle allait lui faire avaler ce sirop ou elle ne s'appelait plus Yuna Eucliffe. Et quand un Eucliffe décidait quelque chose, il le faisait.

-Oni-chan, tu dois prendre ce médicament.

En plus avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'était pas discret quand il s'agissait de faire on ne savait quoi dans la cuisine ou la salle de bains. Soi-disant qu'il n'avait prit aucun médicament, que ça ne servait à rien…

-Mais je suis sûr qu'il est dégueulasse ! Tous les médocs sont immondes !

Bien installé au chaud dans son lit sous plusieurs couvertures et assis au milieu de plusieurs coussins comme un prince, Sting la regardait comme s'il était évident que ce qu'elle proposait était de la folie. Pure et dure. Heureusement que Lector s'était réfugié dans la chambre de Yuna pour roupiller et donc qu'il ne soutenait pas son modèle, sinon il y aurait eu un meurtre depuis un moment. Un double meurtre même.

-Oni-chan, si tu ne prends pas ce médicament, je te forcerai !

Un sourire narquois apparu sur le visage de son frère. Finalement, il n'était pas si malade que ça. Il jouait la comédie pour qu'on le dorlote. L'emmerdeur. Si Yuna n'avait pas passé une nuit blanche par sa faute, peut être qu'elle aurait été plus réceptive. Ou pas.

Sans se départir de son calme, la rousse rempli une cuillère à soupe de sirop sous l'œil attentif de son aîné. Elle dilua ensuite un sachet dans un verre d'eau et mélangea avec une cuillère en faisant exprès de frapper le verre. Le bruit produit n'était pas très agréable pour l'ouïe fine des dragons slayers. Puis elle posa tout cela sur le plateau qu'elle avait emmené et quitta la pièce en faisant très attention à l'endroit où elle posait les pieds. Toujours aussi bordélique son frère. Quand elle eut atteint le salon, elle ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de son frère pour qu'il ne perde pas une miette de ce qui allait suivre. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas voir la tête de son frangin !

Elle toqua à la porte d'une autre chambre et attendit un instant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle fit exprès de parler plus fort que nécessaire pour être bien entendu.

-Rogue ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Tu ne pourrais pas _expliquer_ à oni-chan que si les médicaments sont dégoutants, c'est pour son bien ?

Et elle fonça voir son frère. Le verre était vide et la cuillère à soupe aussi. Nul doute que pour éviter de se faire éclater par son frère d'arme, Sting aurait vidé la bouteille de sirop si on le lui avait demandé. Morte de rire, Yuna récupéra le plateau sous le regard noir de son frérot.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Un coussin traversa la pièce en volant pour frapper la rousse. Elle esquiva en gloussant et ferma la porte avec son pied. Rogue avait de nouveau fermé la porte de sa chambre pour être tranquille. Aussi Yuna haussa-t-elle un peu la voix :

-Et merci du coup de main Rogue !

-Attend que je sois de nouveau sur pied ! Beugla son frère depuis son antre. Et tu vas voir qui va te donner un coup de main !

-On dirait que le sirop fait déjà effet, nota la rousse en allant nettoyer tout ce que le plateau contenait.

* * *

Mais non, Sting n'a pas peur de Rogue. Il sait juste que s'il le cherche trop, il va avoir vraiment très mal.

Bon, maintenant, l'heure du vote. Voici la liste des bonus déjà prêts. Que voudriez-vous qui figure dans cette liste ?

-à trois : OS court et humoristique sur Rogue, Sting et Yuna dans leur vie quotidienne.

-approche furtive : difficile de le définir... je dirais que c'est quelque chose de tout mignon

-doudou : un petit moment mignon (j'aime ce qui est mignon oui XD) sur Sting et Yuna

-autre chose ?

Merci de participer à cette fic avec vos commentaires !


	13. XI : Sting

Attention, nouveau chapitre ! C'est pour l'instant le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait (il a atteint la sixième page sur mon traitement de texte). C'est aussi, selon moi, le plus dur. Hé ! On parle quand même du renvoi de Yukino et c'est pas joli joli...

Ecrit avec les scans 281 et 282 (et Sting a bien sa boucle d'oreille ! j'ai vérifié XD). Les paroles en italiques sont tirées du manga. Tout le passage en italique est un rêve (fallait bien que je montre que c'était pas pareil que le reste du texte). C'est... mettons ma version de la mort du dragon de Sting. *très très nerveuse*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sting avait peut être un peu trop bu… Juste un verre ou deux, attention ! Il évitait de se taper des cuites pendant le tournoi. En tout cas, il avait du mal à rester tranquille. Rogue avait fini par arrêter de l'attendre et le trainait jusqu'à la résidence de Sabertooth par le col des vêtements.

-Je veux pas y aller ! Protesta-t-il.

-Tout le monde doit être présent. Maître Gemma y tient.

La mention du tyran de Sabertooth suffit à dégriser le blond. Ah oui, bien sûr… Peut être qu'il était temps pour lui de marcher tout seul. Ouais. Rogue devait aussi le penser vu qu'il le lâcha non loin de la guilde. Sting se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et se lança à la poursuite de son ami. Lector et Frosch ne semblaient pas pressés d'y aller non plus.

-Et sinon, tu as vu Yuna ? S'enquit Sting.

-Elle doit être avec les autres. Ou à l'appartement.

_Plus tard, dans le bureau de (maitre) Gemma,_

Il se goinfrait encore. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. Critiquer, prendre l'argent des autres et bouffer. Sting s'obligea à rester calme, les bras le long du corps, bien droit et à l'écoute. Surtout, ne pas broncher ou se montrer affecté. Comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

_-C'est pitoyable… Je ne peux même pas en pleurer. Incapables ! Réfléchissez bien à pourquoi on est au top des guildes. Ne regardez pas les insectes autour de vous. Ecrasez-les. Nous visons plus haut que ça… Faire rugir le ciel. Faire bouillir la terre. Faire taire les océans. Ca c'est Sabertooth._

Oui, c'était beau à entendre ce genre de choses. Ca donnait envie de se battre. Les postillons et les morceaux de nourriture coincés entre les dents, un peu moins. Et bonjour l'haleine ! Heureusement pour Gemma que peu de monde avait un odorat aussi développé que les dragons slayers. Personne à part Rogue ou Sting n'avait besoin de retenir sa respiration pour se trouver face au maitre. Pourtant ce type ne mangeait que des fruits ou presque !

_-Sting._

Allez, on commençait par lui. Youpi… Ca allait gueuler. Fermer les yeux, baisser la tête, se montrer soumis, éviter tout geste brusque. Ca allait bien se passer. Courage… Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire un pas. Dire que Rogue pouvait se planquer derrière ses cheveux… Le veinard !

_-Oui._

_-Je vais juste te donner une dernière chance. Ne me ressers pas un spectacle aussi pathétique une nouvelle fois._

Il avait le mal des transports, comme tous les dragons slayers. Il n'y pouvait rien. Merveilleux. Et dire qu'il devait le remercier pour ça… Peut être aurait-il mieux valut pour lui qu'il se fasse virer. Au moins, il n'aurait plus eut à vivre avec ça. Le visage d'une petite fille rousse perdue et privée trop tôt de l'amour de sa mère passa devant ses yeux. Yuna avait assez souffert en devenant orpheline et avec son don.

_-Merci. Je serai à la hauteur. Coûte que coûte. _

Pour Yuna. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Enfin, il avait dit ce qu'on attendait de lui. On ne lui dirait rien. Pour le moment. Sting garda la tête baissée, comme s'il continuait à se repentir. En réalité, il cherchait quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit afin de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer s'il échouait de nouveau… Tiens, il n'avait pas trouvé de cadeau pour Yuna. Tout allait arriver très vite maintenant… Et il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qui lui ferait plaisir…

_-Yukino._

_-Oui…_

On passait à la suite. L'orage était passé pour lui. Yukino… Elle retenait ses larmes, ça se voyait. Il ne la louperait pas. La pauvre. Il aurait bien eut pitié d'elle. Seulement, il se devait de rester fort pour protéger sa sœur. Même s'il s'en sentait fatigué ces derniers temps. Il était trop tard pour se débarrasser de ce fardeau. Ca l'avait été à partir du moment où il avait comprit que s'il ne s'occupait pas de cette sœur dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à ce jour, elle ne survivrait pas bien longtemps.

_-Tu n'as aucune excuse. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui j'ai perdu contre quelqu'un d'une autre guilde… J'ai sali le nom de Sabertooth._

La mort plutôt que l'échec. Encore une leçon qu'on leur inculquait ici. Yukino n'avait pas tout retenu. Elle allait morfler. Gemma jeta une grappe de raisin sur elle, laissant échapper une nouvelle colère. Trop mûre la grappe. A croire que ce vieux fou l'avait gardée de côté juste pour ça.

_-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu as parié ta vie et tu as perdu ! Mais en plus de ça, l'ennemi a eu pitié de toi ! Nous sommes Sabertooth ! _

_-Oui.. J'accepte n'importe quelle punition._

Elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas ciller alors que du jus de raisin lui coulait dans l'œil. On devait être stoïque devant le maître, quoi qu'il se passe. Quoi qu'il demande. La discipline de fer qui régnait sur Sabertooth les avait mené loin. A quel prix ?

Une lueur vicieuse passa dans le regard du maître. Aïe. Mauvais signe. Ce type n'était qu'un vieux dégoutant sadique. Dans ce genre de situations, Sting se sentait soulagé de savoir que sa sœur ne soit pas un mage. Elle éviterait ça. La pression, les humiliations et les menaces même pas voilées.

_-Enlève tes vêtements._

Aïe. Il ne la gâtait pas. Dire qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle tentait juste de limiter les dégâts. Elle allait se faire virer. Quoi qu'elle fasse. Supplier ne servirait à rien. Sauf à faire empirer les choses.

_-Oui. Comme il vous plaira._

Personne ne détourna le regard. Seul Rogue garda le visage fermé et détourné. Ce devait être le seul à respecter la pudeur de Yukino. Le seul à oser défier le maître en désobéissant à une règle. _Regardez ce que je fais à cette fille. Je pourrais le faire à vous aussi. Alors obéissez-moi !_

_-Yukino…_

_-Frosch, tais-toi._

Une fois nue comme un ver, Gemma porta le coup de grâce. Ca ne lui suffisait visiblement pas d'exposer la constellationniste comme ça. Nue, vulnérable, abandonnée et soumise comme jamais. Ce qui suivit la blessa de la plus cruelle des manières.

_-Le sceau de la guilde. Efface-le._

Elle se mit à trembler, les yeux larmoyants. Il ne savait pas si c'était la honte ou le froid. Mais c'était de la faiblesse. Sabertooth n'autorisait pas la faiblesse. Jamais. Plutôt mourir.

_-Oui…_

Rogue avait carrément détourné le regard, plus que d'habitude. Sting l'entendit murmurer quelque chose tout bas avec des intonations chaudes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Gemma le surprit à fixer autre chose que la jeune fille et à marmonner quelque chose. Une litanie peut être ? Ou une prière ? A moins que ce ne soit simplement une malédiction ? Oh il voulait aider ! Pour les malédictions, Sting voulait aider !

-Rogue !

Le cri fut comme un coup de tonnerre. Yukino se tourna vers l'incriminé, terrifiée. Comme le reste de la guilde. Tout le monde voulait voir qui osait interrompre un tel moment. Qui mécontentait le maître dans un moment pareil.

-Je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs.

Les lèvres pincées, le dragon slayer de l'ombre releva doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Il regardait Yukino mais ne la voyait pas. Son esprit était absent de la scène actuelle. Son corps ne faisait que répondre aux ordres de Gemma. Rien n'avait de prise sur lui.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, trancha le maître de la guilde.

Quel imbécile. Rogue devait être l'unique personne qui réussissait à se rebeller sans se faire prendre. Même dans le bureau du maitre, devant tout le monde, il arrivait à faire croire qu'il suivait les ordres. On pouvait lui ordonner de regarder mais pas de voir. On pouvait lui ordonner d'écouter mais pas d'entendre. On pouvait lui ordonner de se taire mais pas de penser…On pouvait lui ordonner beaucoup mais pas l'obliger.

L'attention de Gemma se porta de nouveau sur Yukino. Elle se laissa tomber à terre. Sting manqua de craquer. Parce qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose quelques jours auparavant. Exactement au même endroit. Dans le même genre de contexte. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se contenir.

_-Ce fut court. Mais merci pour tout._

_-Hors de ma vue. Incapable._

L'unique chose positive à dire, c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas craché dessus. Il le faisait parfois. Mais avec Sting, il préférait les trucs plus exotiques. Du genre, la bouteille d'alcool périmé… Un grand classique celui-là.

Yukino se rhabilla en vitesse et disparu. Pour toujours. S'en suivit un long monologue de Gemma sur le tournoi et plus précisément Fairy Tail. Ils devaient écraser cette guilde, plus que tout autre. Sting cessa d'écouter.

_Plus tard, dans les couloirs de Sabertooth,_

Ils en avaient fini pour ce soir. Prochaine réunion, demain. Qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent, ils se feraient quand même engueuler. Oh joie.

_-Il est vraiment radical le maitre…_

_-On n'y peut rien, c'est la manière de faire de la guilde la plus forte après tout._

Brave Lector qui lui rappelait la marche à suivre. Oui, ne garder que les plus forts. Eliminer les faibles qui les auraient trainé vers le bas. Comme ça, Sabertooth protégeait grâce à son nom Yuna.

_-Fro se sent seule…_

Il n'avait jamais comprit comment un être aussi misérable pouvait être le compagnon d'un dragon slayer. Bon, il n'allait rien dire pour le costume de grenouille _rose_ parce que c'était Yuna qui l'avait choisi. Mais quand même. Rogue et Frosch n'avaient pas le même genre de caractère. Aux dernières nouvelles…

_-C'est ça une « guilde » ? _Lâcha finalement Rogue.

Tiens, môsieur sortait de ses pensées. Et on sentait les guillemets dans sa voix. Ainsi qu'une pointe d'accent qui ne s'entendait que quand il s'énervait vraiment. Sting ne l'avait pas assez entendu pour savoir quelle était la langue d'origine de son acolyte. D'un autre côté, Fiore n'avait pas tellement de langues. La plupart des peuples avec une langue différente n'étaient que des minorités ethniques, le plus souvent en train de disparaitre. Mais ils étaient un peu plus typés que Rogue. Parce que mis à part ses yeux, physiquement, il n'avait rien de particulier.

_-Hein ? _Répondit Sting.

Des remarques constructives. Tout lui quoi. Sa répartie dans toute sa splendeur.

_-Yukino était notre camarade._

_Était_. Oui. Plus maintenant. Elle était désormais rayée de la liste des membres et d'ici demain, même son nom ne serait plus prononcé dans la guilde. Au cas où le maître aurait écouté…

_-Elle a disparu parce qu'elle était faible. La guilde la plus forte n'a pas besoin d'elle, si ?_

Le regard habituellement impassible du brun étincelait de fureur. Sting renifla et le laissa là avec un vague bonne nuit. Vu l'heure, Yuna devait sagement dormir à l'appartement. Il passerait la voir demain matin.

_-Maintenant que t'en parle, je crois que la jeune dame entrera à la place de Yukino._

Bien entendu, Minerva était de retour. Ils allaient gagner. Ils seraient de nouveau premiers. Son accord avec le maître resterait valable. Yuna ne craignait rien.

_-Oh ! Avec ça, les « cinq meilleurs seront enfin rassemblés » !_

Faisant mine d'être de bonne humeur à cette idée, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entendit par accident l'échange entre Rogue et Frosch. L'ouïe des dragons slayers se révélait gênante quelques fois.

_-Rogue… Fro est faible aussi... Est-ce que Fro va disparaitre elle aussi ?_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Frosch. Je suis avec toi après tout._

_-Ouais ! Fro s'en ira pas._

Sting aurait pu tout balancer pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du maitre. Le couloir était désert, personne ne le doublerait. Seulement, Rogue l'avait une ou deux fois tiré d'un mauvais pas. Et surtout, il utilisait le même genre de ton caressant que son acolyte. Lui aussi parlait d'une voix douce et cajoleuse à Yuna. En particulier quand ça allait mal.

_Plus tard dans la nuit…_

_Il avait gagné. Vaincu ce dragon. Bon, il ne lui avait pas arraché le cœur pour s'assurer qu'il était mort. Et sans doute n'en aurait-il pas été capable. Il avait carrément eu de la chance que ce bloc de pierre de plusieurs tonnes s'écrase sur le dragon. Enfin, Sting avait choisi le terrain pour ça. Tendre un piège au dragon s'était révélé facile. Il avait juste eu à se cacher dans les grottes et à appeler au secours. La suite… Trop confuse pour lui. Mais il avait réussi. Il était un véritable dragon slayer. Quoi qu'il ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite. Il y avait toujours des créatures qui hantaient les galeries les plus profondes. Enfin, selon le dragon. Sting n'avait jamais rien vu. Maintenant… Maintenant que le dragon était mort, il faisait un peu moins le malin. Son combat l'avait laissé blessé et épuisé, vidé de toute magie. Sans compter qu'il régnait une obscurité totale. Pas qu'il ait peur mais… Quelque chose le suivait. Il entendait du bruit derrière lui qui se rapprochait, petit à petit. Pas à pas. Quelque chose qui mangeait les dragons slayers trop stupides pour s'aventurer dans des endroits trop profonds sans pouvoir se défendre._

_Une pause, il lui fallait une pause. Ce n'était rien d'autre que son imagination. Ou une petite bête. Rien de plus. Il allait s'asseoir et souffler deux minutes avant de chercher de nouveau son chemin. Parce qu'en plus, il était perdu. Rien que ça. Et puis il était fatigué… Tellement fatigué que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls… Juste quelques minutes et il repartait…_

_La chose lui tomba dessus alors qu'il s'assoupissait. Il ne vit rien malgré sa vue perçante. Il sentit juste des crocs se refermer sur sa jambe et tenter de lui manger la peau. Sting hurla. Il était encore en vie quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dévorer vivant ! Ses doigts rencontrèrent une pierre et il frappa de toutes ses forces sur ce qui le confondait avec son repas. Il y eut un cri de douleur auxquels répondirent d'autres choses, plus loin. Le blond prit la fuite, ses forces décuplées par l'adrénaline. Derrière lui, on se mettait en chasse. Il courut, se fit rattraper plusieurs fois, repoussa son assaillant et reprit la fuite. Petit à petit, la pente remonta et l'obscurité se fit moins totale. Il n'entendait plus de bruit, juste le raclement de griffes contre la pierre de temps en temps. La lumière du soleil lui brûla les yeux. Mais il était sauvé. Il aspira une partie de la lumière avant de ramper péniblement jusqu'à un ruisseau pour se laver de tout ce sang et boire. Soif, il avait tellement soif…_

_Il se retourna pour regarder vers la grotte. Il ne vit qu'une ombre qui se réfugiait dans les entrailles de la terre, loin du soleil et de ses rayons trop agressifs. Son bras lui faisait mal, lui rappelant que même les dragons slayers pouvaient mourir._

Sting se réveilla en entendant une explosion, le cœur battant. Il cligna des paupières, tendu. Il se calma un peu avant de reconnaitre sa chambre à Sabertooth. La lampe de sa table de chevet était toujours allumée. Depuis la mort de son dragon et sa rencontre avec une créature qu'il n'avait jamais recroisé, il ne supportait plus les ténèbres. Rien que de voir utiliser Rogue lui flanquait la chair de poule. Alors dormir dans le noir… Autant ne pas y penser.

_-C'est quoi ça ? _Grogna-t-il en se redressant dans son lit.

Lector ne semblait pas plus réveillé que lui. Dans le couloir, il y eut des bruits de course puis Rogue ouvrit la porte, habillé de pied en cap.

_-Un intrus !_

Frosch hurla à Lector de se lever. Quelque chose clochait…

_-Un intrus ? Mais c'est le logement où se trouve chaque membre de Sabertooth !_

Il se tourna vers Yuna pour lui conseiller de s'enfermer avant de se souvenir qu'elle était à l'appartement. En sécurité espérait-il. Sting repoussa sa couverture et sauta dans ses vêtements. Il vérifia que son pantalon cachait les cicatrices à son mollet, il ne tenait pas à expliquer pourquoi il avait des traces de morsures à cet endroit et rafla une veste et sa boucle d'oreille porte-bonheur.

_-Qui est-ce ? _Demanda-t-il avec le bijou entre ses dents et en finissant de s'habiller.

Tant pis si tout était froissé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher des affaires propres.

_-Aucune idée… _Sans savoir pourquoi, Sting eut l'impression que le brun mentait. _Mais cette personne doit être suicidaire._

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion. Au moins, l'intrus ne serait pas trop dur à retrouver. Un membre de la guilde vola. Ok… C'était original comme truc à semer pour retrouver son chemin au moins… Sting pila net face à la scène devant lui et Rogue manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Y'avais de quoi. Natsu était en train de flanquer la raclée du siècle aux autres. Il semblait furieux, hors de lui.

_-Où est votre maitre ?_

Gemma arriva à cette question. Il devait se trouver dans les parages, à attendre le bon moment pour se montrer. Toujours à soigner ses entrés ce type. Même en cas d'urgence. On pouvait vraiment compter sur lui en cas de besoin… Ca faisait chaud au cœur…

_-Un problème avec moi le gosse ?_

_-Tu es le maitre non ? Jetée à la porte à cause d'une défaite ? _

Sting comprit avec stupeur qu'il parlait de Yukino. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été, à tout hasard, pleurer chez eux, les fées déchues ?

_-Je suis gonflé à bloc…_

_-Ah ?_

_-Si c'est comme ça… Si tu perds contre moi, tu quitteras la guilde toi aussi alors._

Cette fois ça y est, le monde était devenu fou. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Génial…

* * *

Non, je ne parlerai pas de l'intervention de Minerva vu qu'au prochain chapitre, on repasse à Yuna *esquive les tomates* Ben quoi, je fais ce que je peux !

Voici la liste des bonus déjà prêts. Que voudriez-vous qui figure dans cette liste ? Pour le moment, j'ai deux votes et même pas pour les mêmes XD

-à trois : OS court et humoristique sur Rogue, Sting et Yuna dans leur vie quotidienne.

-approche furtive : difficile de le définir... je dirais que c'est quelque chose de tout mignon

-doudou : un petit moment mignon (j'aime ce qui est mignon oui XD) sur Sting et Yuna

-autre chose ?

Merci de laisser une review, c'est le seul salaire qu'on a en tant qu'auteurs !


	14. XII : Yuna

Et voici la suite ! Un chapitre "pause" vu qu'il ne prend pas en compte le manga. Parce que le tournoi, y'a pas que ça dans la vie.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous ennuiera pas trop quand même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna tournait en rond chez elle. Y'avait pas à dire, elle avait les mêmes manies que son frère. Faire les cents pas quand elle réfléchissait par exemple. Par contre, se ronger les ongles venait d'elle. C'était dommage car ses ongles avaient une bonne longueur et il leur faudrait du temps pour se remettre de cet affront et repousser. Mais la rousse était stressée et il lui fallait gérer ça toute seule. Comme une grande fille.

Ok, résumons. Yukino avait poliment décliné sa proposition de venir à l'appartement, au moins le temps de se remettre de son exclusion et que le tournoi soit fini. Se loger en ville à cette période de l'année était pratiquement impossible. Sans compter que Yukino n'avait pas vraiment d'amis en dehors de la guilde et pas d'adresse. Donc Yuna lui avait proposé un toit. Ok, deux membres de Sabertooth vivaient ici mais elles ne les verraient pas tellement vu qu'ils participaient au tournoi.

Et la constellationniste avait refusé. Elle avait un endroit où aller, merci beaucoup. Par contre, elle n'avait pas dit où ni comment elle avait trouvé cet endroit. Yuna n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa part depuis ce refus. Pire encore, elle n'avait trouvé aucune adresse en fouillant discrètement au poste de police. Yukino avait signalé un changement d'adresse mais impossible d'avoir la nouvelle. Ca signifiait qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit où la police n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Il n'y en avait pas tellement en ville. Et Yukino non plus ne pouvait pas s'y rendre. Quelque chose avait changé chez son amie. Yuna n'arrivait plus à la reconnaitre. Un mur s'était installé entre elles depuis l'exclusion de Sabertooth. Et la plus jeune ne comprenait pas d'où il venait.

Bon d'accord. Ca, c'était la version officielle. Celle qu'elle sortirait à quelqu'un si on l'interrogeait. Officieusement… Ses cauchemars étaient revenus. On essayait de la prévenir que quelque chose de terrible se préparait. Elle communiquait avec l'au-delà et avait des guides spirituels à la rencontre desquels elle venait quand elle se mettait en transe. A moins qu'ils ne la contactent quand elle dorme. Et dans ces moments-là, c'était très flou. Comme si elle essayait de parler à quelqu'un à travers quelque chose et qu'il y avait de la friture. Et pourtant… Pourtant ses rêves se précisaient un peu plus chaque nuit. Du sang, des morts, le palais royal détruit, les étoiles… Yuna n'avait pas encore déchiffré ce message. Mais elle se rapprochait de la vérité. Peut être qu'elle aurait trouvé plus tôt si elle n'avait pas manqué de sommeil. Il devenait difficile de cacher ses cernes. Et de mentir par omission à son frère. Il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait.

Oh et puis zut ! Son cerveau ne trouverait rien avec cette carence en sommeil ! Autant aller faire une petite sieste ! Ca ne tuerait personne.

_Plus tard,_

Yuna se réveilla, nauséeuse. Encore ce cauchemar. _L'air était saturé de sang, elle en sentait le gout métallique sur sa langue. _Elle se roula en boule tandis que des brides de souvenir la secouaient. _Des morts partout, des vies brisées, volées à cause du pouvoir et de son attrait._ Elle sanglota. _La destruction totale. Le monde qu'elle connaissait, ravagé. Il faudrait des années pour tout reconstruire. Pour que les mémoires oublient petit à petit. Mais plus rien ne serait comme avant…_

-Stop… Arrêtez ça !

Qu'elle ait les yeux clos ou non, les images défilaient dans sa tête. Yuna hoqueta. Trop. Trop de violence et de sang. D'accord, en aidant la police, elle avait vu des choses assez horribles. Mais jamais un champ de bataille.

Au loin, quelque chose referma la porte de ces visions dans son esprit. La médium se redressa, étonnée. Quelque chose dans l'appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant semblait si réconfortant venait de chasser ces visions et de lui apporter la paix qui lui manquait ces derniers temps. Ca faisait du bien.

Curieuse, Yuna suivit l'appel de cette chose. Elle quitta son lit puis sa chambre et traversa le salon jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Rogue. Là. C'était là. Juste derrière. Ca l'appelait de plus en plus fort pour qu'elle vienne. Dans un état presque second, elle mit la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

Rogue avait fermé sa chambre à clé. Cet obstacle réveilla la rousse et elle recula d'un pas, étonnée. Un objet avec une conscience l'avait libérée de ses cauchemars et appelée jusqu'ici. Déjà, elle ignorait que le dragon slayer de l'ombre avait une telle chose en sa possession. Ensuite, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fermé sa chambre à clé. D'habitude, elle pouvait y rentrer (les rares fois où elle avait une excuse pour le faire). Pourquoi avait-il verrouillé sa porte cette fois ? Dans le doute, Yuna réessaya. Non, c'était bel et bien fermé. D'accord, elle allait devoir ajouter « crocheter une serrure » à la liste des choses à apprendre à faire. Ca servait toujours.

Ok, elle était seule. Elle n'aurait pas à se justifier. Aussi Yuna colla-t-elle sa joue contre le bois et ferma les yeux, à la recherche de ce qui l'avait appelé. Elle se recula immédiatement face à la soif de sang qu'elle ressentit. Quoi que ce soit, ce ne devait surtout pas être libéré. Si Rogue avait laissé ça dans sa chambre pendant qu'il n'était pas là, avec une porte fermée à clé, il avait une bonne raison. Une très bonne raison. Et elle allait éviter de jouer avec le feu et ne pas s'approcher de cette chambre sans une très bonne raison. Voire plus du tout.

Yuna tourna les talons et gagna la salle de bains. En dormant, elle s'était agitée et ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés. Avec une grimace, elle entreprit de défaire les nœuds avec une brosse. Elle remit une couche de gloss puis s'examina dans le miroir. Ouais. On ne voyait pas trop qu'elle avait eu une sieste écourtée. Penchée sur le lavabo, elle respira à fond. Bon. Maintenant, elle devait aller au commissariat. Elle devait aider à retrouver une jeune femme disparue. Peut être que sa famille se serait enfin décidée à ramener quelque chose à quoi elle tenait vraiment. Ca faisait cinq fois qu'ils amenaient quelque chose et se trompaient royalement. Encore des parents qui croyaient connaitre parfaitement leur enfant. La prochaine fois, elle irait chez la disparue pour chercher elle-même quelque chose à quoi elle pouvait vraiment tenir. En attendant, elle allait être en retard.

_Plus tard, au commissariat,_

Assise sur une chaise, Yuna tentait de garder son calme. Les parents de la jeune femme disparue avaient ramené une dizaine de choses. Dire que ces objets étaient détestés par leur propriétaire restait un euphémisme. On ne pouvait rien en tirer. Pas le plus petit indice de la localisation de la disparue. Même pas un tout petit renseignement. Impossible de savoir si elle était en vie. De quoi perdre son calme.

-Vous allez la retrouver oui ou non ?

La mère de la disparue, une vieille femme argentée et ayant abusé des liftings, était la femme la plus impolie qui soit. Elle regardait tout le monde de haut et estimait que si elle réclamait quelque chose, elle devait l'avoir sur le champ. Son mari n'était guère mieux.

-Je fais ce que je peux mais ces objets ne me servent à rien.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Darryl, un des policiers. La peau foncée, des dreadlocks mais un comportement exemplaire. C'était l'un des rares à avoir soutenu Yuna dès le départ quand elle avait commencé à aider la police.

Darryl consultait son éternel bloc-notes. Il leva mollement la tête de ses papiers et contempla le couple, prêt à hurler sur Yuna. Cette arrivée permit à la rousse de souffler discrètement. Ces gens, elle n'arrivait pas à les supporter.

-Bonjour. On a retrouvé votre fille Marie-Ange. Elle est devenue un homme, se fait désormais appeler Jean et habite à deux pâtés de maison de son ancienne adresse. Vous connaissez la sortie je suppose. Bonne journée messieurs-dames. Tu viens Yuna ?

La médium ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce. Elle tira d'une des petites sacoches à sa ceinture de quoi grignoter. Utiliser son don pour examiner plusieurs objets l'avait épuisée. Il lui fallait de quoi refaire son stock d'énergie.

Tout en engloutissant sa barre de céréales, elle suivit Darryl. Il était à nouveau plongé dans son bloc-notes. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et Yuna fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.= à son tour.

-Ah mais j'y pense ! _Elle_ est arrivée.

L'attention de la rousse décupla. Après des années de bataille, la police de Crocus avait enfin réussi à avoir l'autorisation d'engager un médium. Yuna avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et elle était trop jeune pour travailler vraiment. Elle ne faisait qu'aider, un peu. Alors qu'il y ait un médium confirmé…

-Elle ? C'est une femme ?

-Avec un horrible caractère ! Elle vient d'arriver et veut déjà changer pas mal de choses. Bon courage à toi si tu veux apprendre avec elle ! Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à son bureau ?

-Ouais ! A plus tard Darryl !

Yuna fonça jusqu'au bureau de la nouvelle. C'était drôle de se dire qu'une femme très certainement plus âgée qu'elle serait nouvelle. La rousse toqua à la porte du bureau et entra. Elle se mit à tousser à cause de tout l'encens qui brulait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle agita la main devant son nez pour essayer d'avoir de l'air frais. Elle regarda vite fait le bureau. On avait installé un énorme tapis au sol, poussé le bureau, viré tous les appareils électriques, mis des bougies un peu partout, des herbes séchées pendaient un peu partout… Posée contre une bibliothèque surchargée de vieux livres, une épée à l'air usée attendait dans son fourreau. Oh ! Il y avait même un corbeau noir perché sur un crâne !

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là petite ?

La concernée se tourna en toussant vers celle qui venait de parler. Une vieille femme au visage chargé de cicatrices, aux cheveux blancs coupés courts, et vêtue de vêtements de cuir usés et masculin la dévisageait. Avec beaucoup d'hostilité. Son regard semblait venir d'un autre monde. Yuna comprit qu'elle utilisait sa double-vue. C'était vraiment une médium.

-Heu…

Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand et recula dans le couloir à la recherche d'air frais. Ses yeux pleuraient et sa gorge la brûlait. Bon sang, elle allait mourir ! Ca puait son truc ! Si c'était comme ça tous les jours…

-Je m'appelle Yuna, croassa-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Yuna Eucliffe. Enchantée.

-C'est toi la médium ici ?

Incapable de parler sans tousser à s'en arracher les poumons, la rousse acquiesça. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre des organes aussi importants. Mine de rien, ça aurait été embêtant.

-Parfait. J'ai à te parler.

Et sans avoir eu le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air frais, Yuna se retrouva entrainée de force à l'intérieur. Elle y subit un véritable interrogatoire. Qui lui avait appris à se servir de son don. Comment elle s'en servait. Quelle partie elle maitrisait le mieux…

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle avait raconté presque toute sa vie. Trop forte cette femme ! Est-ce qu'elle pourrait le faire avec Rogue ? Histoire qu'on apprenne quelque chose sur sa vie. Parce que depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne savait pas grand-chose.

La nouvelle arrivante dans la police ronchonna que la « gamine » ne connaissait pas assez de choses utiles et qu'il faudrait tout lui apprendre. Elle entreprit ensuite de préparer du thé. Yuna resta assise sur sa chaise sans comprendre.

-Madame ? Tenta la plus jeune sans trop tousser.

-Appelle-moi May petite.

-May-sama ? Pourquoi dites-vous tout cela ?

Le « sama » eut l'air de la faire remonter dans l'estime de la vieille dame. Elle posa son plateau de thé sur le bureau et entreprit de servir le thé avec cérémonie.

-Tu dois savoir que quand nous utilisons notre don, nous avons des guides spirituels. Entrer en contact avec eux nous brûle de l'énergie et cela limite le temps que nous pouvons passer avec eux pour apprendre. Afin de gagner du temps, les médiums les plus âgés prennent sous leur aile afin de leur enseigner une partie théorique dans le but de gagner du temps et d'apprendre plus vite. Tu saisis ?

-Heu… Oui.

-Bien. Tu n'as pas l'air trop stupide.

Hé ! Mais elle n'était PAS stupide. Surtout quand on la comparait à certains mages surpuissants qui ne se servaient jamais de leur cerveau. Orga par exemple. Pour ne citer que lui.

-Maintenant, dis-moi un peu ce que tu as en équipement.

Yuna lui adressa un regard vitreux. Equipement ? Comment ça ? Il fallait un équipement pour être médium ? Du genre, une boule de cristal ? La rousse ne s'en n'était jamais servie. Trop cliché selon elle. Pareil pour le tarot. De toute façon, elle arrivait à se servir de son don sans ces gadgets, à quoi ça lui aurait servi tout ça ? A épater la galerie ? Non, elle avait vu des mages qui utilisaient une magie très démonstrative. Pleins de lumières, de bruits… Et ils perdaient très vite. Elle avait remarqué que les mages les plus puissants avaient tendance à agir vite. Si on oubliait certains comme son frère qui étaient tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils jouaient parfois avec leurs adversaires. Non, Sting n'était pas un bon exemple… Rogue par contre… Il accomplissait ses tâches sans dire un mot. L'efficacité incarnée. Il faisait ce qu'il devait faire, en silence et de manière zélée. Donc, selon Yuna, les cartes, les boules de cristal et tout le restait c'était pareil. Ca ne servait pas à grand-chose. Juste à épater la galerie et à faire croire qu'on possédait un pouvoir.

-Tu n'as aucun équipement ? Soupira May-sama. Vide-moi tes poches jeune fille !

La rousse rentra la tête dans les épaules au ton sec. Ca ne rigolait plus. Elle obéit donc et ouvrit toutes les petites sacoches qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Quelques bonbons (son frère piquait une crise si elle partait sans sucre sur elle), un vieux plan de Crocus, ses papiers d'identité, un peu d'argent, un gloss à la framboise (cadeau de Minerva) et un paquet de mouchoirs. Rien d'extraordinaire.

-C'est tout ? Personne ne te cherche des noises ?

-Si. Mais j'arrive à me débrouiller pour éviter les bagarres.

Grâce au nom de son frère. Mais elle sentait que si elle l'avouait à la vieille dame, elle allait encore se faire remonter.

-Même pas un couteau ? Pas une arme blanche ?

_Le secret d'une arme cachée, c'est que ton ennemi ignore son existence. Moins il y aura de gens au courant, mieux ce sera. _

Rogue avait parlé. Et mieux valait ne pas le contredire. Même Sting filait doux. Ils s'étaient affrontés une fois au début et Rogue s'était montré plus malin que son frère, assez pour lui voler la victoire. Le dragon slayer de la lumière savait donc quand il devait la fermer. Et en gentille petite sœur, Yuna faisait de même. Donc quand le dragon slayer de l'ombre disait un truc, elle évitait de le contredire. Ou de faire un truc qui le contredisait. S'il disait qu'il valait mieux que les gens ignorent qu'elle avait désormais une arme sur elle, elle ne dirait rien. Aussi répondit-elle par un mensonge :

-Non.

-Tu mens très mal fillette. Où est ton arme ?

Pour toute réponse, Yuna croisa les bras. Elle regretta encore une fois d'être incapable de lever un seul sourcil. On pouvait faire passer pleins de choses comme ça. A la place, elle se contenta d'imiter son frère. Celle qu'il utilisait quand on lui posait une question dont il connaissait la réponse mais qu'il refusait de la partager. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_ Bien entendu, la fin de la question sous-entendue s'accompagnait de quelques noms d'oiseaux guère sympathiques. Du genre _petit con_ ou d'autres choses pas très agréables à entendre. Mais bon, à cheval donné, on ne regardait pas les dents. Même si Yuna adoucissait toujours les mimiques copiées de son frère.

-Je vois. On dirait donc que tu as un peu de réserve. Enfin…

Et elle commença l'instruction de la jeune fille. Au début, ce fut un peu complexe. Elle parla de magie, de lignes d'énergies, de revenants, d'anomalies, de l'impacte des émotions, de catalyseurs… Mais une fois que la rousse avait saisit le concept, tout s'éclaircissait. Elle avala sans broncher une foule de connaissances, captivée par les nouveaux horizons qui s'ouvraient à elle. Au point qu'elle en oublia de boire son thé et de surveiller l'heure. C'était… passionnant.

-Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, trancha finalement May-sama. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Yuna cligna des paupières, hébétée. Toutes ces années, elle avait cru connaitre son don et ce qu'il impliquait. En fait, elle n'en savait rien. Et elle voulait rattraper son retard.

-Est-ce que je pourrais revenir demain ?

-Tu ferais mieux gamine. Je déteste perdre mon temps et encore plus voir un médium qui n'y connait rien. Dépêche-toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

La rousse se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

-Vous savez, ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite. Mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Et elle fila, pressée de raconter à son frère et à Rogue cette rencontre étonnante. Elle n'était plus la seule à parler aux morts.

* * *

Et oui, y'a pas que les mages qui s'entrainent. Yuna aussi doit apprendre à se servir de son don. Malheureusement, elle peut pas faire de blagues à Sting avec XD

Voici la liste des bonus déjà prêts. Que voudriez-vous qui figure dans cette liste ? Les votes seront cloturés d'ici deux chapitres.

-à trois : OS court et humoristique sur Rogue, Sting et Yuna dans leur vie quotidienne.

-approche furtive : difficile de le définir... je dirais que c'est quelque chose de tout mignon

-doudou : un petit moment mignon (j'aime ce qui est mignon oui XD) sur Sting et Yuna

-autre chose ?


	15. XIII : Rogue

Et voici la suite ! Ecrite avec le scan 284, on en a fini avec le chapitre "pause". Merci pour tous vos votes, j'en parlerai plus en détail à la fin. Merci aussi à Queenie-sama qui a fait un superbe dessin de Yuna, visible sur son DA (le lien est dans mon profil pour ceux qui veulent voir). En attendant...

Réponse aux reviews :

Aeliheart-974 : merci pour ton vote et ton commentaire ^^ contente de te croiser aussi souvent sur cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le troisième jour du tournoi débutait. Rogue écoutait d'une oreille distraite le présentateur saluer un troisième et nouveau juge, Lahar du conseil magique. Tout le monde s'en fichait un peu, les juges n'étaient que secondaires. Tout le monde préférait que l'épreuve commence puis les combats.

_-La compétition de ce troisième jour est Pandémonium. Il y aura un participant par guilde !_

Comme toujours. Mis à part les cas exceptionnels, comme la mêlée qu'ils avaient eue une année. Ca aurait été intéressant tient. Une mêlée avec Fairy Tail. Enfin ce n'était pas le sujet. Un à un, les mages se présentèrent. Erza pour Fairy Tail A. Une fille brune, sans doute un mage de remplacement pour Fairy Tail B. Mystogan s'était fait porter pâle apparemment. Millianna pour Mermaid Heel. Le type avec le chapeau pour Raven Tail. Hibiki pour Blue Pegasus. Orga se porta volontaire pour « _tous les réduire en bouillie._ » Minerva fit remarquer à juste titre qu'ils ignoraient quelle serait l'épreuve. Sting fixait Natsu plus loin, pensif. Il brûlait d'en découdre avec son ancienne idole. Même avec ses boucliers mentaux Rogue pouvait le sentir. Sans toutefois comprendre ce qui motivait le blond. Quelque chose à prouver ? A qui ?

Jura fut choisi pour Lamia Scale. Novally tenterait de redorer le blason de Quatro Cerberus. Ou plutôt, Quatro Puppy. Et l'arbitre déguisé en citrouille fut de retour pour cette journée. Rogue plissa les yeux. La veille, il n'était pas là. Par contre, Rogue avait vu le roi de Fiore. Est-ce que… L'air de rien, il baissa ses barrières mentales et se tendit discrètement vers l'arbitre. Il sentit la présence d'un télépathe et se rétracta immédiatement. Merde ! Il s'était fait repérer ! Pourvu que l'autre n'ait pas eu le temps de voir qui était empathe.

-Rogue, ronchonna Minerva. Arrête avec tes mouvements de recul sans raison. Sabertooth n'a pas besoin de ça.

Il ne s'était pas retiré que mentalement. Merde, il n'arrivait pas à utiliser cette empathie sans bouger physiquement. A moins de se concentrer vraiment et dans ces cas-là, ce n'était pas du tout discret.

Un temple se matérialisa dans le centre de l'arène. Alors ce serait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Un jeu de piste ? Non, trop banal. Et trop proche de la première épreuve. Alors quoi ?

-Quelqu'un a vu Yuna dans le public ? Demanda Sting.

Chez lui, ça signifiait qu'il venait faire un effort surhumain pour se désintéresser de Natsu. Le retour du grand frère protecteur. Et encore, il regardait souvent du côté de Fairy Tail. Cela dit, maintenant qu'il le faisait remarquer, il n'avait pas vu Yuna. Ni Yukino. Il n'avait pas non plus senti leurs présences. Il arrivait à repérer des gens qu'il connaissait dans les foules s'il le voulait.

_-Le temple où vivent les monstres maléfiques. Pandémonium ! _

Ce fut Minerva qui répondit, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde :

-Je l'ai envoyée faire un tour en ville avec Yukino, si elle arrive à la trouver, pour voir les activités qu'ils proposent à ceux qui n'assistent pas au tournoi et leur changer les idées.

Bien entendu, il arrivait en ville bien plus de monde que l'arène ne pouvait en contenir. Loger tout ce beau monde, le nourrir, le surveiller et le distraire tout en lui pompant tout son argent devait demander une sacrée organisation. Il savait que certains participants demandaient à d'autres personnes d'aller chercher plusieurs choses à ces événements. La signature d'un auteur qu'on aimait. De la nourriture venant d'une partie de Fiore, ou d'ailleurs, que l'on appréciait. Ce genre de choses. Peut être que l'année prochaine, Rogue ferait en sorte de ne pas participer au tournoi juste pour observer toute cette foule de loin ? Même si tout ce monde lui collait la migraine à la longue. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait pensé à prendre la boite d'aspirine. Presque neuve, il avait vérifié. D'ailleurs, c'était peut être parce qu'il y pensait, mais il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Allez, une aspirine, direct ! Et sans eau.

_-Voilà où ça va se dérouler._

-Tout va bien Rogue ? Demanda Minerva en le voyant avaler un cachet.

-Trop de monde, ça me file la migraine.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne te donne pas mal à la tête ? rétorqua Sting. Pauvre dragounet, il est sensible.

-Sting ! Aboya Minerva. Ne commence pas à jouer à ça ! Sinon il ne restera de toi que de quoi passer la serpillère !

_-A l'intérieur du temple, il y a cent monstres. Et bien… Ils sont nommés ainsi mais ce ne sont que des outils magiques que nous avons créés. Ils n'attaqueront personne dans le public ou quoi ce que soit d'autre, donc soyez tranquilles. _

Des fois, Rogue aurait bien voulu voir comment ils créaient tout ça au juste. Parce qu'ils devaient tester avant le tournoi leurs idées. Et ils devaient chercher des volontaires pour les tester. Ben tient, la prochaine fois, au lieu de taper sur Sting, il l'enverrait comme cobaye pour les épreuves du tournoi. Bon débarras !

-Ben quoi ? J'y peux rien s'il est sensible !

-N'importe quel individu normalement constitué aurait mal à la tête avec toi en quelques instants !

_-Les monstres sont divisés en cinq niveaux de puissance : D, C, B, A, S. Ils sont ainsi répartis : cinquante de rang D, trente de rang C, quinze de rang B, quatre de rang A et un de rang S. Entre parenthèses… En ce qui concerne le genre de pouvoir qu'ont les monstres de rang D…_

Un écran apparut pour montrer un monstre charger et détruire une statue. Parce qu'ils étaient assoiffés de sang en plus. Ben oui, sinon c'était pas drôle. Sting commença à escalader le rebord du balcon qui surplombait l'arène. Rogue secoua la tête et le tira en arrière avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-Mais c'est l'épreuve à laquelle je devrais participer !

-Sting, soupira Minerva. Si on laissait les guildes choisir le membre qui doit participer à une épreuve en sachant ce que ça implique, ce serait trop facile pour certains.

-M'en fous !

-Rogue tu ne pourrais pas…

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre assomma Sting. Pas assez pour lui faire perdre connaissance mais pour qu'il se calme. C'était l'unique moyen de le contenir quand Yuna ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

-Merci Rogue.

_-Des monstres comme ça et des monstres encore plus puissants… Le lieu où rodent cent d'entre eux, voilà ce qu'est Pandémonium ! Pumpkin ! Comme les rangs peuvent être plus élevés, notez bien que la puissance de combat augmente exponentiellement._

En d'autres termes, on y allait doucement au départ. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plus facile de battre un monstre au début, à condition d'y mettre la puissance nécessaire. Cependant, le vaincre en un coup demandait une certaine puissance. Ce serait très intéressant de voir les tactiques de chacun.

_-Le monstre de rang S a une puissance telle que même l'un des dix mages saints n'est pas vraiment en mesure de pouvoir le vaincre._

Pas vraiment. Donc ça voulait dire que c'était possible mais très dur. Que les chances de réussite étaient quasi-nulles. Celui ou celle qui tomberait dessus aurait bien du courage… Cela dit, il avait une question : qu'est-ce qui arrivait si on voulait abandonner ?

_-Chacun votre tour, vous allez choisir le nombre de monstre que vous voulez affronter. Ca s'appelle vous défi personnel. Par exemple, si l'un de vous choisit le chiffre « trois » alors trois monstres apparaitront dans l'enceinte du temple._

Pour cette épreuve, il fallait connaitre et accepter ses limites. L'ennui, c'est qu'Orga risquait de se montrer trop gourmand et en prendre trop d'un coup. Il ne savait pas pour les autres.

_-Si l'un de vous réussit à en battre trois, le participant gagne trois points. Puis le prochain participant peut exercer son défi personnel parmi les quatre-vingt-dix-sept monstres restants. Cela tournera ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de monstres, ou quand votre puissance magique sera épuisée… Après quoi, la compétition sera terminée._

Une seule question : est-ce qu'on pouvait changer de défi personnel à chaque tour ? Ca pouvait faire une stratégie comme une autre.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû me proposer ! Râla Sting, hors de portée du poing de Rogue.

Vu la façon dont il se tenait la tête, il avait encore mal. Alors, qui était sensible ? Quel gamin parfois. Pas étonnant qu'il ait admiré Natsu plusieurs années auparavant.

_-Cependant, comme je l'ai dit à l'instant, les monstres ont des rangs. Que vous choisissez un ou cinq monstre pour votre défi personnel, nous avons un système qui fait apparaitre les monstres de manière aléatoire. _

Donc on avait une chance sur cent de tomber sur le monstre de rang S ; une chance sur deux pour un monstre de rang D ; une chance sur trois environ pour un monstre de rang C ; une chance sur six environ pour un monstre de rang B et une chance sur vingt-cinq pour un monstre de rang A. La chance mais aussi les probabilités seraient importantes. Mais comment les utiliser ?

_-On gagne des points en fonction du nombre de monstres vaincus, le rang des monstres n'est pas pris en compte. Une fois que vous serez rentrés dans le temple, vous ne pourrez pas en ressortir tant que vous n'avez pas gagné. Ensuite, le nombre de points que vous aurez gagné jusqu'au prochain tour se fera ainsi. Le nombre de victoires pour ce tour sera considéré comme nul si vous sortez._

Donc les points de chaque tour s'additionnaient, si on perdait en plein milieu d'un tour, on ressortait bredouille. Donc le mieux pour abandonner était si possible, après un tour. Vraiment intéressante cette épreuve.

Le passage se ferait suite à un tirage au sort. Ce fut Erza qui fut choisie pour commencer. La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail hein ? Voyons voir ce qu'elle allait faire…

-Titania, murmura Rufus. Certains la considéraient comme plus forte que la plupart des dix mages saints.

-Il existe plus de mages qu'on ne se l'imagine qui sont plus forts que les mages saints, répliqua Minerva. Ce n'est qu'un titre de toute façon, décerné par le Conseil Magique. Il y a pas mal d'histoires d'alliances pour la plupart des mages qui sont élus.

_-Les cent seront mes adversaires ! Mon défi personnel sera de cent._

Pardon ? Il avait mal entendu ? Quoi que vu le silence qui venait de s'abattre, il n'était pas le seul. Même l'arbitre semblait surpris. Seuls quelques membres de Fairy Tail trouvaient un certain humour à la chose.

-Elle est sérieuse ? Souffla Minerva. Elle veut battre cent monstres dont un qui est presque imbattable ?

_-C'est… C'est impossible ! Ca n'a pas été conçu pour qu'une personne puisse tous les vaincre ! _

_-Je m'en fous._

Ca c'était dit. Clair, net et précis. On ne pouvait pas être plus explicite.

-Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, ricana Rufus.

-Fairy Tail n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, corrigea d'un ton sec Minerva, en digne fille de Gemma et futur maitre de Sabertooth. Et nous non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle n'adressa aucun regard de reproche à Sting. Contrairement à son père, elle tolérait l'échec. A condition qu'il soit justifié. Et qu'on se rattrape ensuite. Ce serait bien qu'elle succède à Gemma le plus vite possible, que Sabertooth possède enfin quelques secondes pour souffler.

Ca dura quelques heures. Erza ne se rééquipa qu'une fois, au tout début, utilisant une tenue seulement  
offensive. Rien d'autre pour assurer sa défense que du tissu et ses armes. Elle devait être en permanence le plus vigilante possible pour n'avoir aucun coup mortel. C'était peu, ridiculement inutile. Elle se prit quand même des coups, tomba pour mieux se relever et détruisit chaque monstre, un par un. Fairy Tail venait de réaliser un miracle. De mémoire, on n'avait jamais vu ça. C'était ça la puissance de la guilde qui avait été au sommet, sept ans auparavant. Oui, il comprenait mieux l'amertume de ceux qui étaient restés dans cette guilde et l'avaient vu tomber dans l'oubli.

_-In… in… incroyable ! D'une certaine manière… Par une seule personne… Les cent monstres ont été vaincus ! Est-ce la véritable puissance d'une guilde dite être la plus forte il y a sept ans ?_

Tarés. Fairy Tail était une guilde de tarés. Pour faire un truc pareil afin de remonter le niveau de sa guilde, il fallait posséder un grain. Rogue se recula jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos. Pour ne pas tomber. Il était sous le choc, comme tout le monde. Sting et Rufus étaient bouche bée tandis que Minerva riait aux éclats. Les nerfs. Il y avait de quoi. On ne voyait pas ce genre de choses tous les jours. Heureusement que les points de cette épreuve servaient à classer les guildes et ne donnait pas les nombres de points de l'épreuve aux guildes. Fairy Tail aurait été imbattable avec cent points.

C'est alors que Yuna arriva en courant, blessée. Oh ! Pas très sérieusement, juste des écorchures. Mais elle s'était battue, ça se voyait. La rousse ressemblait à un chat de gouttière comme ça.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sting, très menaçant d'un coup.

Yuna attendit que le blond terminer de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures pour répondre.

-Je cherchais Yukino quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un derrière nous crier « c'est elle ! C'est la petite fouineuse ! Attrapez-la ! » Donc je suis venue m'abriter dans l'arène. Je crois avoir vu Yukino aller les arrêter. Elle a peut être perdu contre Mermaid Heel mais elle peut défendre une amie !

-Personne ici ne remet en cause sa valeur, dit doucement Minerva.

Bannir des membres, ok. Mais les humilier et s'en faire des ennemis, non. Minerva était plus futée que ça. Elle gardait de bons termes avec la grande majorité des membres qui quittaient la guilde. Et elle apaisait les choses avant qu'elles ne s'enveniment.

-Enfin, continua Yuna, plus calme. L'un d'eux a essayé de m'attaquer mais il a échoué.

Et là, ce fut le drame. Sting qui palpait les bras de sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de grosse blessure mit la main sur le couteau dans sa gaine. La manière dont il fronça les sourcils n'arguerait rien de bon. Il remonta de force la manche de Yuna et contempla l'arme. Sa cadette lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Qui disparu bien vite quand un grognement monta de la gorge de son frère. Elle se fit aussi petite que possible.

-Où as-tu eu ça ?

Prudente, la jeune fille se mura dans le silence et contempla ses pieds. Sting n'accepterait jamais cette absence de réponse. Tôt ou tard, il arriverait à arracher le nom du « coupable » à sa sœur. Autant avouer avant que le blond ne trouve une idée particulièrement exotique pour faire regretter au responsable de cette mauvaise blague.

-Fiche-lui la paix Sting. C'est moi qui le lui ai donné.

Il y eut un vide soudain autour des deux dragons slayers. Génial. Si ça ne terminait pas dans le sang… Peut être que les organisateurs seraient ravis de ce divertissement. Sûrement même. Pas mal de personnes tenaient à savoir qui était le plus fort entre eux. Ils auraient la réponse comme ça. Enfin, si Sting ne le pendait pas par les pieds avec ses tripes pour avoir donné un objet tranchant à sa petite sœur.

Yuna commença à s'enfuir en silence sur la pointe des pieds, sans courir pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Sting la retint par le bras et la tira vers lui.

-Et toi tu restes là.

-Sting, intervint Minerva d'un ton sec. Si tu veux mettre les choses au clair, tu le fais ailleurs, pas ici. Et pose des questions avant de taper sur ton partenaire triple buse !

La messe était dite. Forcément, Sabertooth n'encourageait pas vraiment les amitiés et l'entraide, tout le monde le savait. Cependant, mieux valait ne pas montrer au public le combat entre deux mages qui formaient une équipe. L'équipe la plus puissante de Sabertooth même. Avec au milieu une non-mage. Ca risquait de faire du dégât.

Rogue regarda l'arbitre qui annonçait quelques minutes de pause, une dizaine de minutes à peine, le temps pour les organisateurs de trouver une épreuve de secours. Ils avaient un peu de temps.

* * *

Mais non, je ne vais pas sortir des scans avec la mort de Rogue... Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Sting se défoulera plus tard...

En ce qui concerne le vote, voici pour la dernière fois la liste des bonus proposés. Les votes seront cloturés la semaine prochaine, mardi soir (vu que j'envoie à ma bêta chaque mercredi le nouveau chapitre en avance et le bonus quand il y en a un) et oui, je pourrais vous annoncer quel bonus sera posté.

-A trois : OS court et humoristique sur Rogue, Sting et Yuna dans leur vie quotidienne.  
-Approche furtive : difficile de le définir... je dirais que c'est quelque chose de tout mignon  
-Doudou : un petit moment mignon (j'aime ce qui est mignon oui XD) sur Sting et Yuna


	16. XIV : Sting

Voici la suite ! Ecrite avec le scan 285. Les votes pour le bonus sont clos. Quel bonus a été choisi ? Réponse à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! ;p

* * *

-Non mais t'es complètement fada ! On offre pas ça à une gamine de quatorze ans !

S'énerver contre Rogue n'apportait aucune satisfaction. Juste une énorme frustration et une envie encore plus grande de lui refaire le portrait. Parce qu'il restait là, appuyé à son mur, bras croisés, les yeux clos et la tête légèrement baissée. Absolument pas à l'écoute. Difficile de faire moins intéressé. Même les gens qui n'étaient pas concernés se trouvaient des reproches quand on leur criait dessus ! Alors comment pouvait-il rester de marbre ? Surtout que Sting savait qu'il avait raison. Donc il continuait à lui hurler dessus.

-Un couteau ! Un putain de couteau ! T'as offert ça à Yuna dans mon dos ! Et tu lui as dit de garder ça sur elle en permanence ? Tu te fous de qui là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ? Rogue ?

-Yuna n'en aura peut être jamais besoin, reconnut le dragon slayer de l'ombre avec une lenteur agaçante.

Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête ou ouvert les yeux. Et pourtant, Sting ne trouva rien à répliquer. Parce qu'il était trop furieux pour ça. Yuna était arrivée, blessée, pas méchamment mais assez pour que Sting perde le contrôle. Encore heureux qu'ils ne se trouvaient que tous les cinq dans un coin, comme Minerva le leur avait ordonné. Lui, Lector, Frosch, Yuna et Rogue. Les autres attendaient qu'une nouvelle épreuve soit trouvée après qu'Erza ait détruit tous les monstres de Pandémonium.

Yuna n'avait que des écorchures, peut être. Mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter que sa sœur meurt. Définitivement. Si bien qu'il passait ses nerfs sur Rogue. Une très bonne victime en fait. Quoi que trop peu réactive.

-Seulement, si elle en avait besoin, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas qu'elle en ai un ? D'accord, tu veux la protéger et tu en as la possibilité. Et qui s'en prendrait à Yuna de toute façon ? C'est vrai, elle ne fait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Sauf qu'elle n'a aucune magie contrairement à toi. Elle reste une cible facile. Certains cherchent les personnes comme elle, celles qui n'ont absolument aucune raison d'être frappées. Et même si tu es là pour la protéger, il y aura un moment où tu baisseras ta garde. Autant qu'elle puisse se défendre le jour où cela arrivera. Tu ne préfères pas savoir que Yuna perd une partie de son innocence mais reste en vie ? Elle ne s'en remettrait pas si elle tuait quelqu'un. Est-ce que ça te donne le droit de lui interdire de se défendre ?

Sting serra les poings. Il mourrait d'envie de frapper Rogue. De lui faire avaler ce couteau qu'il avait trouvé caché dans la manche de sa sœur. Une lame aiguisée en bon acier avec une bonne prise en main. Aucune fioriture, l'efficacité à l'état pur. On pouvait s'y attendre venant de Rogue. Un coup pouvait suffire à apporter la mort sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Avec ce genre de choses, c'était si facile de tuer… Un jeu d'enfant. Dire qu'il osait donner ça à Yuna. Un cadeau ? Tu parles !

-Yuna n'a pas besoin de ce couteau.

Rogue rouvrit les yeux et soutint son regard sans faiblir. Sans même se montrer inquiet. Il ne semblait pas se demander qui était le plus fort. Ce que donnerait un combat entre eux. Qui survivrait à l'autre ou s'ils feraient un match nul.

-Tu as toujours protégé Yuna, c'est un fait. Elle a toujours eu besoin de toi et tu as tout fait pour que ça ne change pas. Ca a été comme ça pendant des années. Maintenant qu'elle veut se débrouiller seule, que vas-tu faire ? La renier ? Ou lui apprendre ce dont elle a vraiment besoin pour survivre ?

Rogue parlait d'un ton calme, sans s'énerver. Tout ce qu'il disait était fluide, logique, bien enchainé. Sauf que Sting ne pouvait pas accepter d'entendre ça. Tout plutôt que ça. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que la pression se faisait plus lourde que d'habitude. Pas avec le tournoi qu'il devait remporter… Ces derniers temps, il accumulait les petites choses qui finissaient par lui exploser les nerfs. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il colla une droite dans la figure de Rogue. Ce dernier esquiva souplement et s'écarta de quelques pas, les genoux fléchis. Prêt à se battre. Ils allaient peut être savoir qui était le plus fort…

-Stop ! Cria Yuna en s'interposant entre eux.

Cela mit fin au combat instantanément. Parce que Sting n'aurait jamais blessé sa sœur, surtout physiquement. Et Rogue ne se battait vraiment que quand on l'acculait. S'il pouvait éviter un combat… Souvent ça l'arrangeait.

-Ne vous battez pas s'il vous plait ! Oni-chan…

Elle passait au lourd. La petite voix, les yeux tristes, la mine abattue. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Aussi Sting retira-t-il son poing du mur, plus à l'écoute. Il fallait toujours écouter les filles, surtout quand elles se mettaient à pleurer. Ou menaçaient de le faire.

-Oui Yuna ?

-Je ne veux pas être un poids pour les autres. Surtout pas. Alors… Ne soit pas fâché si j'apprends à me défendre toute seule hein ? Rogue ne voulait pas être méchant en me donnant un couteau…

Comment en vouloir à Yuna et à son visage d'ange ? Personne ne pouvait lui résister et elle en prenait conscience en grandissant. Pire, elle s'en servait de mieux en mieux. D'ici quelques années, personne ne pourrait lui résister. Sting ferma les yeux en comprenant que bientôt, des tas de prétendants se jetteraient aux pieds de sa petite sœur. Il aurait du mal à ne pas tuer tout le monde.

-Ca va, ça va, tu as gagné. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis pour le couteau. Mais ce n'est pas un jouet.

-Il ne faut pas frapper avec aux endroits où ça fait mal avec. Je sais.

Qui était d'ailleurs l'imbécile qui lui avait apprit ça ? Après réflexion, ben c'était lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'apprendre à Yuna qu'il fallait frapper à l'entrejambe ou au ventre ? Ou comment fermer le poing pour ne pas se faire mal au pouce ? Et dire que des fois, il avait songé à lui offrir un poing américain… Si ça continuait, son adorable, inoffensive et innocente petite sœur allait devenir une brute assoiffée de sang. Génial…

Bon très bien, il n'avait rien à dire du couteau de Rogue. Yuna devait apprendre à se débrouiller un peu toute seule (mais plutôt s'arracher les ongles des pieds et des mains ainsi que les dents avec une tenaille chauffée à blanc que de le reconnaitre) et donc, à se défendre. Au moins un peu.

-Tu vas devoir apprendre à t'en servir correctement.

Son regard se posa sur son acolyte. Qui avait offert l'objet du crime à sa sœur. Qui savait mieux que quiconque se servir d'une arme tranchante. Qui aimait rester seul dans son coin avec Frosch. Une idée germa dans l'esprit du blond et il étouffa un ricanement.

-Et je suis sûr que Rogue se fera un plaisir de t'apprendre tout ça.

Touché ! L'incriminé émit un bruit bizarre de surprise, tout en dévisageant Sting, sidéré. Oh si ! Le couteau était son idée, son cadeau. Donc logiquement, si quelqu'un devait enseigner à Yuna les rudiments du maniement des armes blanches, c'était à lui. Pauvre petit Rogue, lui qui aimait être tranquille, il allait se coltiner une jeune fille surexcitée pour tenter de faire rentrer dans sa tête deux ou trois petites choses. Sans compter que Sting se ferait un plaisir de le malmener s'il blessait sa précieuse petite sœur. Oh qu'il allait s'amuser !

-Allons voir si les organisateurs ont trouvé un plan de secours. Yuna ? Range ça.

Il lui tendit le couteau. Elle remonta sa manche et batailla un instant pour ranger son arme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, ça se voyait. Elle se tourna avec un sourire gêné vers le brun. Qui rangea la lame pour elle avec un soupir. Ensuite il tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres. Sting ricana sous cape (même si lui n'en avait pas) avant de le suivre tandis que Yuna fonçait rejoindre Yukino. Ou du moins, essayer de la retrouver. Frosch et Lector se précipitèrent à la suite des dragons slayers, curieux de voir ce qui suivrait.

Rufus eut l'air déçu en les voyant revenir. Sans écorchure ou de sang. Il masqua très rapidement sa déception et se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui se passait dans l'arène. Sting nota que Yuna s'était installée non loin du gradin occupé par Fairy Tail. Bon, elle ne devait pas risquer grand-chose. Il l'espérait.

_-Finalement, il a été conclu que les sept équipes restantes doivent finir d'établir leur classement._

Sans blague. Ca faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils attendaient leur plan pour départager les autres équipes.

_-C'est un peu banal, mais nous avons préparé un jeu simple. Magic Power Finder. MPF ! _

Pardon ? C'était tout ? Pas de tripes, pas de sang ? Pas de hurlement, de souffrance, de larmes, de supplications ? Juste une comparaison de leur puissance magique ? Orga allait tous les battre, on s'en doutait. Bon, Sting le savait depuis le début de l'épreuve mais là… Aucune originalité.

_-Nous continuerons avec l'ordre qui était prévu à la base. Pumkin._

C'était donc à Mermaid Heel. Elle s'en tira avec un score de trois cent soixante-cinq points. Difficile à classer, elle n'était que la première. Quatro Puppy obtint cent vingt-quatre. Pas terrible. Blue Pegasus fit pire avec quatre-vingt-quinze. Il fila se faire réconforter par la seconde fille de Fairy Tail. Tout n'était pas perdu. Raven Tail eut quatre points. Etrangement bas. Beaucoup trop. Raven Tail avait été une guilde noire. Les gens trop faibles ne duraient pas bien longtemps. Y'avait un truc qui clochait.

_-Orga entre en scène ! Tout le monde l'applaudit !_

Pas trop tôt. Ca allait enfin bouger. Et qu'est-ce que Yuna regardait encore du côté de Fairy Tail ? Son fameux corps astral ?

Orga reçu trois mille huit cent vingt-cinq. Alors, qu'allait faire Fairy Tail face à ça ? Ils ne pouvaient pas rattraper ça. Non, ils ne pourraient pas. Sting avait retrouvé le sourire. Lector et Frosch dansaient de joie devant ça.

_-C'est bien Orga-kun ! Quand il s'agit de puissance, c'est le plus fort !_

_-Fro pense la même chose !_

Orga allait se plaindre parce qu'il espérait une petite bagarre. Mais Sabertooth serait première. Ils allaient remonter. Tout redeviendrait normal. Il réussit même à rire un peu quand Orga chanta. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'avec Fairy Tail et Raven Tail, le niveau serait plus élevé. Pourquoi pas ? Tant que Sabertooth gagnait…

Lamia Scale acquit huit mille cinq cent quarante-quatre points. Sting alla se frapper la tête contre le mur. Non ! Non et non ! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !

_-La dernière participante est Cana Alberona de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail. Ca doit être chaud de suivre Jura… Laissons-la essayer de faire de son mieux._

Sabertooth serait donc troisième. Ca leur ferait quoi ? Huit points ? Mieux que rien. Il espérait qu'ils feraient mieux le lendemain.

Oh la fille retirait son haut ! Ca devenait intéressant ça ! Pourquoi elle n'enlevait pas tout ? Ca aurait été encore mieux ! Par contre… C'était quoi cette marque sur son bras ? Pourquoi ne le sentait-il pas ?

_-Viens à moi ! Rivière de lumière qui guide les fées ! Brille ! Détruis les forces du mal !_

Un peu pompeux son truc. Mais elle dégageait de la magie… Très mauvais signe tout ça. Et effectivement, elle avait explosé le compteur. Oui, c'était possible. Elle venait de le faire. Pas vrai !

_-C'est… C'est quoi ça ?_

Il n'avait pas dit « encore » mais on le sentait venir pas loin dans sa phrase. Ca se comprenait. Sting se tourna vers le mur, tenté d'aller se cogner la tête dessus. Minerva s'était assise par terre, les jambes coupés. Rufus écarquillait les yeux et même Rogue n'en revenait pas.

_-Le MPF s'est cassé… Elle a atteint le sommet ! C'est… C'est quoi cette guilde ? _

Le dragon slayer blond se tourna vers sa sœur. Fairy Tail allait gagner. Sabertooth serait détrônée. Son nom ne servirait plus à protéger Yuna. En passant devant eux, Fairy Tail les privait d'un bouclier. Gemma allait péter son câble pour de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir ?

_-C'est fini pour cette partie de la compétition ! Personne ne peut arrêter Fairy Tail maintenant !_

_-Nous sommes imparables ! Nous sommes Fairy Tail après tout !_

Sting se fit la promesse de battre tous les mages de Fairy Tail, un par un. Pour redorer le blason de sa guilde. Parce que seul le nom de Sabertooth suffisait à protéger Yuna de certains ennemis. Certaines personnes avec de très mauvaises intentions voulaient tirer profit du don de sa sœur. Ils n'avaient encore rien tenté. Pour l'instant. Si Sabertooth déclinait ou se faisait battre par une autre guilde…

Quatre points. Ils n'avaient gagné que quatre malheureux points. Raven Tail restait premier et Lamia Scale les dépassait. Ils avaient douze points d'écart avec les premiers désormais, deux avec les seconds. Et une avance de deux points avec le quatrième et le cinquième. Dix à peine avec le dernier. Il suffisait d'une victoire et… Non, il avait changé d'avis. Ce n'était pas chouette que la compétition devienne aussi serrée. Pendant trop longtemps, ils s'étaient reposés sur leurs lauriers. En découvrant cela, la chute était dure. Mais on pouvait réparer les dégâts. Sting éclata de rire sous le regard déconcerté de ses pairs.

-Allez quoi ! La compétition n'est pas terminée. Elle n'est que plus ardue que les autres années. On est Sabertooth ! Les tigres à dents de sabre sont des prédateurs. Pourquoi devrait-on trembler ?

L'assurance qu'il affichait, il ne la ressentait pas. Les autres n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir. Tant que ça leur remontait le moral. Qu'ils reprenaient foi en leur victoire. Bien entendu, ils n'en étaient qu'au troisième jour. Un millier de choses pouvaient se passer. Dont leur victoire.

-Rappelez-vous. Faire rugir le ciel. Faire bouillir la terre. Faire taire les océans. _Ca _c'est Sabertooth.

Il aurait voulu s'ouvrir la gorge et s'arracher la langue. Ces mots n'étaient pas les siens. Mais ceux du maitre. Ceux de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Comme si ramper devant ce type ne suffisait plus. Voilà qu'il avait besoin de ses mots pour remonter le moral des autres. On pouvait difficilement tomber plus bas. Sting se détestait pour ça. Cracher sur ce type pour ensuite le citer.

Le blond se tourna vers le gradin où se trouvait Yuna. Ca faisait longtemps que sa vie et son moral n'avaient plus aucune importance. Seuls comptaient le bonheur de sa cadette. Et celui de Lector.

Avec un soupir, il écouta les présentateurs annoncer le début des combats. Mermaid Heel contre Quatro Puppy. Victoire de Mermaid Heel. Rufus contre Blue Pegasus. Victoire de Rufus. Tout cela était mieux. Sabertooth allait remonter. Tout cela lui plaisait mieux. Ce n'étaient que dix points mais ils allaient retourner au sommet du classement.

Fairy Tail B contre Raven Tail. Ouh ! Ca sentait le règlement de compte ! Génial ! Peut être qu'ils allaient aussi découvrir l'identité de ce type masqué ? Bah, du moment qu'il y avait des tripes, du sang et des cris, Sting serait ravi. Tant qu'on ne lui ressortait pas la même chose qu'avec la blonde de l'autre équipe de Fairy Tail. Malgré lui, le dragon slayer regarda vers l'équipe de Fairy Tail. Lucy c'était bien ça ? Ouais. Il se sentait proche de cette nana pour la faiblesse qu'elle avait laissée voir. Parce qu'il s'était trouvé plus d'une fois dans ce genre de situation où au lieu de se rebeller, on se laissait piétiner un peu plus. Avec ou sans témoin, ça n'avait aucune importance. La douleur mentale était là, bien présente.

C'est à ce moment qu'un oiseau en papier animé par magie se mit à voler autour de la tête du blond. Il l'attrapa sèchement et le déplia, pestant contre les pliages trop nombreux et compliqués qui rendaient impossible le dépliage.

-As-tu une idée du temps qu'il faut pour faire un pliage aussi délicat ? Demanda Rufus qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser trainer ses oreilles et ses yeux.

-Va te faire voir !

Sting jeta un coup d'œil au message et vit rouge. Bien que tout cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la situation actuelle, il déchira le papier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en reste plus que des petits bouts qu'il jeta au vent. Voilà !

-Cet enfoiré est de retour… Je vais l'exploser !

Et il quitta la partie réservée aux mages des guildes participantes.

* * *

Attention, dragon slayer de mauvais poil mais pour quelle raison ? Réponse la semaine prochaine !

Et attention, le bonus qui sera posté avec le prochain chapitre sera... *roulement de tambours* à trois ! A mon avis, vous serez un peu surpris... Enfin je n'en dis pas plus.

Critique/remarque/question/suggestion ?


	17. XV : Yuna

Aujourd'hui, mercredi, c'est spaghetti ! *vérifie au moins qu'elle a des spaghettis dans les placards* Ah oui !

Bref, plus sérieusement, voici la suite. Ecrite avec les scans 287, 288 et 289. Oui, quand même, trois scans d'un coup. Ca part vite. Et ça part encore plus vite avec les HS qu'on a. Non, les mages de Sabertooth n'allant pas à la piscine, je n'écrirais pas sur ce passage (mais je voulais les voir en maillot de bains moi...).

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui sont aussi fidèles chaque semaine avec leurs commentaires ou simplement leur présence. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_-Laxus Drayer de Fairy Tail B contre Alexei de Raven Tail !_

Yuna s'agita sur son siège. Elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à ce que son frère avait fait. Obliger en un sens Rogue à lui apprendre à se servir d'un couteau. Une véritable première ! Que son frère accepte qu'elle sache se défendre toute seule. Et qu'il laisse quelqu'un le faire à sa place !

D'accord, Rogue devait être la personne la plus qualifiée pour ça. Il était d'une efficacité mortelle quand il se servait des nombreuses armes cachées, encore que Yuna ne l'avait jamais vu tuer. Le droit de vie ou de mort n'appartenait pas aux hommes mais aux dieux, avait-il expliqué à Yuna, un jour qu'elle osait lui poser la question. Loin de satisfaire sa curiosité, cette réponse l'avait décuplée. La rousse se demandait si le dragon slayer de l'ombre était vraiment croyant, quels dieux il priait et à quelle fréquence. La rousse ne savait pas prier. Son frère ne le lui avait jamais apprit et préférait traiter d'imbéciles les fidèles qu'il rencontrait que de parler de foi avec eux. Si bien que sa sœur se retrouvait avec un bagage spirituel un peu maigre. Il aurait au moins pu répondre à une ou deux questions ! Au moins pour satisfaire sa curiosité !

Enfin bref, déjà que le tournoi ne la passionnait pas autant que les autres années, voilà que Raven Tail écrasait Fairy Tail. Très ennuyeux.

-Yuna…

Elle sursauta et se retourna, cherchant qui l'appelait dans son dos. Elle nota la présence de son frère et de Rogue. Les organisateurs n'aimaient pas que les mages qui ne participaient pas se baladent librement. Si bien que tout ce petit monde se promenait sur la pointe des pieds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

Et la rousse fila rejoindre les twins dragons. Son frère semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Rogue bah… Difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Comme d'habitude. Lector et Frosch avaient suivi le mouvement mais semblaient perdus.

-Oni-chan ? Rogue ? Il y a un souci ?

-Cet imbécile des contrées de l'est est revenu, grogna Sting.

La médium ouvrit la bouche pour éclater de rire mais préféra se retenir devant le regard furieux de son frère. Hum… L'année dernière, un riche marchand avait demandé à l'épouser. Contre une centaine de chameaux et plusieurs autres babioles. Oui, ce type était toujours en vie. Rogue avait eu du mal à retenir son frère. Il l'avait assommé pour qu'il arrête d'hurler.

-Ah… Alors je ferai attention.

Elle avait mal au ventre rien qu'en se rappelant du type qui avait commencé à sangloter « ma femme… » parce qu'elle partait. Ce à quoi Rogue avait répondu en roulant des yeux qu'il avait quand même huit autres épouses et qu'il voulait épouser Yuna parce qu'il n'avait pas de rousse dans son harem. Entendre le si taciturne dragon des ténèbres faire ce genre de remarques en roulant des yeux avait achevé Sting. Qui pour la première fois de sa vie avait oublié d'hurler. Mine de rien, Rogue avait accompli un miracle, pendant cinq minutes. Après son frère avait de nouveau hurlé et là Rogue l'avait assommé. Pour avoir la paix.

-Maintenant que Yuna sait qu'elle doit faire attention, retournons rejoindre les autres, commenta Rogue en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Mais j'ai pas encore défoncé ce type !

-Tout à fait ! Approuva Lector. Il mérite la mort !

-Fro le pense aussi !

Par contre, quand Sting et Lector eurent chacun une bosse sur la tête et que le dragon slayer de la lumière se fit trainer ailleurs par son coéquipier, le refrain fut différent. Yuna haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait que son frère pour traverser discrètement la moitié de l'arène pour un sujet aussi trivial. Bon, pas que ça mais elle devait rejoindre sa place avant qu'on ne la lui pique.

Laxus était en train de perdre. Elle aurait dû raccompagner son frère. Ce n'était pas aussi merveilleux les autres années. A moins que ce ne soit simplement elle qui se soit lassée ? De toute cette violence et démonstration de pouvoir ? On voyait bien pire à Sabertooth. Dire qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pendant des années, refusant d'accepter cette vérité. Désormais… Elle regrettait son innocence passée. Et le souvenir de sa naïveté passée en rendait sa perte encore plus douloureuse.

Subitement, dans l'arène apparurent cinq corps dans le sable. L'équipe de Raven Tail. Tous KO. Et Laxus était debout.

_-Non mais qu'est-ce que…_

Yuna se leva pour mieux voir. Son voisin pointait du doigt l'illusion qui se dissipait, révélant que les mages de Raven Tail n'avaient pas regardé le combat depuis leur tribune mais étaient bel et bien descendus dans l'arène.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il s'est passé ici ? Le combat juste avant était une illusion ? Le dernier debout est Laxus ! Fin du match ! De là où nous étions, nous ne pouvions rien voir mais il a été attaqué par cinq personnes. Leur maitre a aussi participé… Peu importe le point de vue, ils ont triché !_

Yuna se rassit tandis que tout autour d'elle, on essayait de comprendre. Ca criait, ça questionnait, ça applaudissait… Oui, c'était très fort. Un seul mage pour en vaincre cinq, dont un maitre de guilde.

-Ils savaient les risques qu'ils encouraient, commenta Yuna pour elle-même

Elle avait parlé d'un ton incroyablement calme et détaché. Même la rousse fut incapable de comprendre comment elle pouvait sagement rester assise à siroter un soda trop sucré.

_-De toute manière, la victoire est pour Laxus de Fairy Tail B._

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle regarda sa boisson qu'elle venait de terminer et fit semblant d'aller en chercher une autre. Elle fila sans se soucier du reste. Décidément, elle s'absentait souvent en ce moment ! Tant pis si elle ratait l'arrestation de Raven Tail !

_-Raven Tail a été disqualifiée. Le droit de participation de la guilde de Raven Tail a été révoqué pour les trois prochaines années. Cette annonce a fait baisser l'enthousiasme de la foule, cependant nous allons procéder au quatrième match. Ce sera le dernier pour aujourd'hui._

On annonça les deux plus jeunes candidates de Fairy Tail A et Lamia Scale. Yuna traversa l'arène jusqu'à arriver dans la partie réservée aux mages. Alors, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel… Fairy Tail B ! Là ! Alors qu'elle allait s'y engager, elle fut bousculée par Laxus qui quittait cette partie de l'arène, quatre personnes sur les talons. Il rattrapa la non-mage avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre, la remit sur ses pieds et continua son chemin.

-Laxus ! Appelait une femme châtain. Mais où tu vas ?

-Foutez-moi la paix !

Le quatuor s'arrêta, surpris par cette réplique. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Yuna nota que celle aux cheveux blancs semblait plus blessée que les autres. Tête basse, elle détourna le regard du vainqueur de ce combat qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

_-Quel incroyable mignon petit show ça va devenir ! Hey les gars, quelle est votre favorite ?_

-Il ne veut pas être méchant avec vous, lança Yuna à celle aux cheveux blancs. C'est juste le combat qui l'a blessé et il ne veut pas que vous le voyiez souffrir. Mais il a besoin de vous, plus que d'habitude.

Des rougeurs très intéressantes apparurent sur le visage de la blanche. Elle regarda le chemin que venait d'emprunter son coéquipier. Puis un air décidé apparut sur son visage.

-Je reviens, annonça-t-elle à personne en particulier. Laxus !

Yuna la regarda partir. Puis elle se retourna en sentant un regard dans son dos. Hum ? Oh, les trois autres. Ils la regardaient bizarrement. Quoi ? Elle avait un truc coincé dans les dents ? Ou ils avaient quelque chose contre les roux ?

-Tu connais Laxus-san ? Demanda celui avec les cheveux verts.

Oups… Battre en retrait ! Vite ! Avant qu'ils ne cherchent à en savoir plus ! Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue ici ! Et encore moins pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Ils ne la croiraient jamais ! Même en étant habitué à ses bizarreries depuis des années, son frère avait parfois du mal à accepter ses explications. Quand elle pouvait lui en donner.

-Heu… Non. Mais je… Heu… Je crois que je me suis perdue et après avoir vu le match… Heu… Enfin je crois que je vais filer, au revoir !

Et elle détala rejoindre sa place à toute vitesse. Parole, elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite ! Son départ précipité surpris assez les mages de Fairy Tail.

Son siège était toujours inoccupé. La rousse se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié d'aller chercher une boisson.

_-Que les jeux commencent !_

Un des juges était complètement hystérique d'assister à un tel match. Yuna gloussa en imaginant la réaction de son frère. Il devait mourir d'envie d'interdire à ce type de l'approcher. Ca aurait été drôle. Dommage qu'elle rate ça. Sauf si Rufus acceptait de lui raconter tout ça…

Le dragon slayer des cieux contre la magie du god slayer du ciel. La même sorte de magie et une puissante énorme. La terre en vibrait.

_-J'en perds mes mots ! Elles sont loin d'être similaires mais si mignonnes ! Quelles incroyables sorcières !_

Ce type était un peu trop intéressée par le match de deux filles pré pubères pour être honnête. Ca faisait peur. Finalement, elle aimait bien le « cadeau » de Rogue. Le poids du couteau sur son bras la rassurait. Elle ne savait pas encore s'en servir mais sa simple présence lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas forcément sans défense. Elle aussi pouvait se battre et vaincre un adversaire. Après tout, Rogue utilisait peu sa magie, comparé à d'autres mages mais arrivait à faire énormément de dégâts.

_-Deux filles qui utilisent la même magie de vent ! Miss Shelia atteindra-t-elle le sommet ?_

Yuna se recula dans son siège, dégoutée par ce juge. Ce n'était pas vraiment professionnel. Ce type s'emballait trop.

Wendy eut l'air subitement déterminée. Elle fit quelque chose avec ses bras, comme si elle amenait quelque chose à sa bouche et qu'elle mangeait. Au début, Yuna ne comprit pas. Puis elle eut un déclic.

_-Que… Je me demande ce que sont en train de faire miss Wendy et miss Shelia. Ce doit être mon imagination mais… L'oxygène semble plus lourd autour de nous._

-Elles mangent l'air, souffla Yuna, stupéfaite.

Elle avait déjà vu son frère le faire quelques fois. Manger de la lumière. Et Rogue avalait les ténèbres. C'était très étrange à voir et bizarre. Elle avait la chair de poule rien qu'à s'en souvenir. Si tous les dragons slayers modifiaient leur environnement quand ils mangeaient leur élément, elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils n'aimaient pas le faire en public.

-Manger ? demanda son voisin. Tu ne crois pas qu'aspirer…

_-Technique secrète du dragon ! Shredding wedding…_

-Non. C'est comme avec oni-chan et Rogue. Elles sont en train d'aspirer leur élément. Je déteste quand ils font ça. C'est comme si après, il manquait quelque chose. Leur magie affecte ce qui les entoure.

-Les dragons slayers… n'auraient pas dû exister selon certains. Ce n'est ni la magie des dragons qui suit la nature, ni celle des hommes qui la soumet. C'est autre chose encore.

_-Piercing winds !_

La puissance de l'attaque fit sursauter Yuna. Ce devait être terminé. Shelia était à terre. Vu la puissance de l'attaque, c'était fini. Se relever après ça… Déjà, il faudrait crier au miracle si la mage de Lamia Scale se relevait vivante. Elle avait peut être quelques

_-Shelia est à terre !_

Elle ne semblait pas morte. C'était au moins ça.

_-Oh désolée ! Donnez-moi une seconde ! Les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer._

Ses vêtements déchirés témoignaient de la violence du coup reçu. Mais… Sa peau ne présentait aucune blessure. Non, plus aucune blessure. Pas la moindre petite égratignure… Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Et il suffisait de regarder Wendy ! Elle tremblait et avait du mal à tenir debout. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout ! Pour Fairy Tail en tout cas. Sabertooth… Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les aurait avantagés. Qui entre Lamia Scale devait gagner pour arranger l'équipe de son frère. Elle ne suivait pas cette partie du tournoi. Les pronostiques et les calculs des points. Pour elle, c'était une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'apprendre. A quatorze ans, elle doutait de développer un jour une magie quelconque. Un dragon slayer dans la famille, ça suffisait. Et puis, elle avait assez de soucis avec son don, pas la peine de rajouter de la magie.

_-Tu n'abandonnes pas vraiment ?_

Les mages faisaient souvent des trucs de fous. Qu'on aurait considéré comme impossibles. Yuna secoua la tête. Avec la magie, définir le mot « impossible » devenait ardu. Plus encore avec les magies anciennes qui semblaient être construites juste pour contredire ce mot.

_-Je ne déteste pas combattre. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a as d'amour dans un combat à sens unique quand la victoire est claire._

Heu… Quelqu'un avait un décodeur ? Là Yuna ne voyait absolument pas ce que l'amour faisait là. Une bataille entre deux personnes pour le cœur d'une autre, ok. Mais là, elle ne voyait aucun rapport. Est-ce que Lamia Scale faisait manger des trucs bizarres à ses membres dans l'espoir de les rendre plus puissants ?

_-J'accepte que tu abandonnes._

_-Je ne peux pas. Me tenir ici debout signifie que je me suis préparée à combattre au nom de la guilde. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Jusqu'à ce que je sois tombée et incapable de bouger, viens te battre avec toute ta force ! Vas-y !_

Guilde, pitié, amitié, entraide, fraternité, dépasser ses limites… N'étant pas une mage, Yuna avait l'impression que ces concepts lui échappaient. Sans être un modèle d'entraide, Sabertooth restait une guilde. Pendant que la vitesse et la puissance des coups augmentaient, la rousse se demanda ce qui reliait les mages d'une guilde entre eux et les rendait si… unis. Elle réagit à peine quand le combat se solda par un match nul et une amitié naissante.

Sting était l'un des mages les plus puissants du royaume. Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle incapable de produire la moindre étincelle de magie ? Elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'être un mage. Seulement, presque tous ses amis étaient des mages. Elle se sentait mise à l'écart avec cette histoire de guilde.

Elle quitta les gradins et se fondit dans la masse. Yuna joua des coudes pour quitter l'arène plus vite. Elle s'arrêta net en se retrouvant nez à nez avec des gardes du Conseil Magique. Elle voulu faire demi-tour mais se rendit compte qu'elle était cernée.

_-Doranbolt, d'où vient cette agitation ?_

Oups… Ca sentait pas bon. Yuna se fit toute petite. Un soldat l'examina de haut en bas, soupira puis pesta contre les civils qui se trouvaient toujours là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Il fit sortir Yuna du cercle. Elle fila sans demander son reste.

_Plus tard, dans la chambre de Yuna,_

Cette nuit fut pire que les autres. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, terrifiée par ses cauchemars. Le carnage se rapprochait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et à ces terreurs nocturnes s'ajoutait la présence de cette chose assoiffée de sang que Rogue gardait enfermée dans sa chambre. Yuna ignorait toujours ce dont il s'agissait et n'avait pas oser demander mais… Ca la terrifiait. Cette chose arrivait à la contrôler, au moins en partie. Assez en tout cas pour l'attirer à elle. Si la porte n'avait pas été fermée cette nuit-là… Yuna préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'on aurait pu l'obliger à faire.

Elle se roula en boule sous sa couette, tremblante. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un très léger « clic » dans le salon. Elle quitta le refuge de son lit et se faufila jusqu'à sa porte qu'elle entrouvrit. Elle aperçu la silhouette de Rogue se glisser dans sa chambre puis en ressortir, quelque chose de dissimulé sous sa cape. Il tourna subitement la tête.

-Bonsoir Yuna.

* * *

Sadique ? Qui ? Moi ? Mais non voyons ! Si j'étais sadique, je vous ferai attendre pour le bonus. Qui suit.


	18. Bonus : à trois

Et voici le grand gagnant du vote ! La majorité a décidé que ce serait celui-là. Je ne dis rien, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture.

* * *

Minerva leva la tête vers le plafond, assez inquiète. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Absolument pas. Elle entendait une bonne partie, ça lui suffisait amplement. Comme le reste de la guilde d'ailleurs. Moins ils en savaient, mieux ils se portaient.

_Boum ! _Qu'est-ce qui était tombé cette fois ? Un meuble ? Très certainement. Ou quelqu'un. Mais enfin, ils étaient à trois et ça durait depuis un moment ! Ils n'arrêtaient donc jamais ? Encore heureux, ce n'était qu'une fois par an ! Parce que presque tout un après-midi de cri et de bruits pareils… Ils n'avaient vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? Et où était passée leur dignité ? Surtout venant de Rogue. Lui d'habitude, on ne l'entendait jamais. Et elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ça venant de lui…

-C'est bientôt fini tu crois ? demanda-t-elle à Rufus.

-Ils n'en n'ont eu aucun…

-Je l'ai ! hurla soudainement Sting.

-Bon, il en reste un, corrigea le poète. Enfin !

Il y eut d'autres bruits de lutte puis un immense silence. S'en suivit un énorme _boum !_ Puis le silence. On entendit quelqu'un sauter sur place en haut.

-Bien joué Rogue ! Applaudissait Yuna. Du travail de pro !

-Enfin, soupira Minerva. Ils ont fini.

Pas que cet étrange manège la dérangeait. Elle comprenait que c'était nécessaire. Mais des fois, ça faisait froid dans le dos qu'ils en arrivent là. A trois… Enfin, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires ! Non non non. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à savoir ce qu'ils trafiquaient à trois dans une chambre. Une fille et deux garçons… Deux mages aussi puissants et adulés… Ouais, on se posait des questions.

Rogue, Sting et Yuna finirent par descendre dans le hall, couverts de griffures et les vêtements légèrement déchirés. Sting avait saigné du nez apparemment.

On aurait dit des guerriers qui venaient de terminer une guerre et qui rentraient chez eux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça… Mais c'était tout aussi physique. Peut être même un peu plus.

-Minerva-sama, chuchota Yukino en toute nouvelle recrue qu'elle était. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Sting-sama, Rogue-sama et Yuna sont-ils…

-Oh trois fois rien, ils ont eu une petite séance de bondage tous les trois, ça devait être passionnant.

Dire qu'elle venait de choquer la constellationniste était un euphémisme. Yukino manqua de tourner de l'œil. Sa couleur verte parlait pour elle. Minerva éclata de rire.

-Non mais je blague ! Comme tous les ans, c'est la guerre pour emmener Lector et Frosch chez le vétérinaire. Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais hum ? Petite coquine, tu as l'air d'avoir des pensées très intéressantes…

* * *

Ben oui, exceed ou chat, il faut quand même les emmener voir un médecin (ou vétérinaire dans ce cas...). Mais enfin, qu'alliez-vous croire ?

Maintenant, la question qui se pose, c'est comment fait-on pour le prochain bonus ? On refait un vote avec ceux qui n'ont pas été choisi en rajoutant ou non d'autres bonus ou on fait dans l'ordre des votes, ce qui voudrait dire que le prochain serait approche furtive (j'ai même pas abusé de Naruto !).

Bref, à vous la parole !


	19. XVI : Rogue

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un ! Ecrit avec le scan 291 (enfin, "juste" la seconde partie). Pas lu et pas approuvé par ma bêta. Je crois qu'elle a tellement de boulot qu'elle n'a pas le temps... La pauvre. Donc bref, cette fois s'il y a des fautes, c'est à cause de moi. (c'est pas non plus une raison pour me balancer des tomates sans raison ! nanméoh !)

Sinon, petite réponse rapide à un review (anonyme, c'est pour ça)

Laiina95 : En fait, c'est "ma" vision de Minerva. Je déteste les personnages méchants simplement pour l'être. Alors j'ai un peu "bidouillé" son caractère.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Mine de rien, Rogue adorait prendre le thé avec Minerva. Parce qu'elle était calme et que ses pensées n'attaquaient pas sans relâche les boucliers mentaux du dragon slayer. De temps en temps, ça faisait du bien. Et Minerva appréciait sa compagnie plus calme que la plupart des membres de la guilde. Mais comme « tranquille » était incompréhensif pour les mages de Sabertooth, il fallait toujours que quelqu'un traverse le hall pour venir les déranger. Cette fois, ce fut Rufus. Il ne s'arrêta pas au regard noir du brun et prit une chaise.

-J'espère que tu es désolé de nous importuner, ronchonna Minerva.

La déranger pendant qu'elle prenait son thé du matin équivalait à un suicide. Ou plutôt, promettait une séance de torture. Longue, douloureuse et exotique. Et sanglante.

Le poète s'installa confortablement, retira le chapeau habituellement visé sur sa tête et le posa sur la table. Il avait décidé de rester. Misère…

-Voyons Minerva, je ne me parjure pas dès le matin.

Ah parce qu'il se parjurait sinon ? Ils étaient mal. Par mesure de prudence, Rogue avala un cachet d'aspirine, sans eau. Minerva et Rufus savaient se lancer des piques comme personne. Et les esprits s'échauffaient. Et ça lui collait la migraine. Foutue empathie !

-Ca m'étonne de toi que tu accordes de l'importance à la parole, rétorqua la jeune femme. On peut savoir ce que tu veux ?

Rufus tendit la main pour se servir une tasse de thé. Il se servit, huma sa boisson avec un air de connaisseur puis en prit une gorgée, les yeux clos. S'il se mettait à déguster, ils étaient mal. Il pouvait tenir des heures. Par chance, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à jouer et à les faire patienter. Peut être qu'il se rappelait encore de la démonstration de dépeçage de Rogue. Sur un lapin. Et tout le monde savait que quand on pouvait dépecer un petit lapin, on pouvait dépecer un grand blond qui se prenait pour un poète. Sauf que cette fois, ce ne serait pas fait sur un animal mort qu'on projetait de manger au dîner.

Ignorant tout des pensées du dragon slayer (si ça avait été le cas, Rufus aurait eu très peur pour sa peau), le nouvel arrivant posa sa tasse. Un petit sourire suffisant s'était installé sur ses lèvres.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu la dernière rumeur je suppose ?

Rogue roula des yeux. Des racontars. Rufus venait pour des racontars. Il savait très bien (à moins qu'il n'ait oublié inconsciemment pour avoir le droit à une mort extrêmement lente et douloureuse) que ses compagnons de tablée s'en moquaient. Minerva préférait aller chercher l'information à sa source. Sans doute en tirait-elle plus de plaisir.

-Non, surtout toi Rogue. Les gens concernés par une rumeur ont tendance à être les derniers au courant.

Une rumeur ? Sur lui ? Il allait peut être reprendre un cachet. Au cas où… Parce que quand Rufus rapportait quelque chose, c'était du lourd. Rogue reprit sa tasse de thé. Peut être que la boisson allait faire se dissoudre plus vite le médicament dans son estomac et donc le faire agir plus vite.

-Selon certains, Rogue tu fricoterais avec Yuna.

Quand on parlait de Rogue, on mentionnait son impassibilité et le fait qu'il semblait insensible à toute émotion. Aussi Rufus fut-il très surpris quand le dragon slayer lui recracha son thé à la figure sous le coup de la surprise. Le blond grimaça et s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir. Minerva émit un bruit bizarre. Un truc entre la surprise et le rire.

-Quand tu dis fricoter, l'encouragea la fille du maitre soudain très intéressée. Tu veux dire, se bécoter, avoir des rendez-vous secrets dans le dos d'un frère paranoïaque et de coucher ensembles ? Oh mon Dieu, Yu ne m'avait même pas dit qu'elle te trouvait…

Elle ravala la suite de sa phrase face au regard menaçant du brun. Il reposa sa tasse presque vide assez sèchement. Rufus se recula dans sa chaise. Il avait quelque chose sur la conscience. Fallait espérer pour lui qu'il avait pensé à faire son testament.

-Qui ? Qui a dit ça ? Qui a osé ?

-Heu… Ce sont deux filles qui passaient dans les couloirs qui…

-Sting est au courant ? Se renseigna Minerva. Que je puisse savoir si on aura besoin de cercueils ou si une boite d'allumettes suffira.

Le pire ? Elle était sérieuse. On ne peut plus sérieuse. D'un autre côté, il avait de quoi. Sting allait faire de la chair à pâtée de tous ceux qui croiseraient son chemin. A commencer par celui qui lui apprendrait ça. Les rumeurs allaient très vite à Sabertooth. Surtout les pires.

-ROGUE !

Le trio leva la tête vers le plafond et plus précisément, les chambres. Vu le cri, toute la ville devait savoir que Sting avait quelque chose à reprocher à son coéquipier. Encore une fois. Ca allait saigner.

-Trois… compta le brun. Deux. Un…

-ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE ! JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Comment commencer une journée dans le calme et la bonne humeur ? A Sabertooth, ce n'était pas faisable. Pas du tout. Surtout quand Sting se levait du pied gauche. Ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne le croyait.

Rufus grimaça. Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur le dragon slayer blond qui venait d'entrer dans le hall en finissant de s'habiller, Lector sur les talons. Frosch suivait. Le boucan l'avait réveillée, sans aucun doute.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sting, lâcha Rogue dès que le blond put l'entendre.

Il ne broncha pas quand son frère d'arme l'attrapa par le col de ses vêtements pour le soulever de sa chaise. Ne pas réagir énervait encore plus Sting mais lui coupait toute envie de cogner sur les gens. Ca ne marchait qu'en restant parfaitement stoïque. Le brun leva un sourcil dans le genre « on peut savoir pourquoi tu hurles de si bon matin au lieu de dormir ? »

-Tu as couché avec Yuna ?

Rogue roula des yeux. Elle n'avait même pas quatorze ans ! Bon, d'ici quelques jours à peine mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Vraiment, on n'avait pas idée de piquer la virginité d'une fille de quatorze ans. Parfois, Rogue se demandait si Sting se servait de la chose située entre ses deux oreilles, qu'on appelait communément un cerveau. Au moins de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il marchait. Rogue y réfléchirait. Une fois que Sting l'aurait gentiment reposé par terre.

-Jure-le, réclama le blond. Jure que tu n'as jamais couché avec ma sœur.

-Ma parole n'est pas assez incertaine pour que je m'abaisse à jurer.

Ca c'était dit. Prochaine étape ? Très certainement la baston dans le hall. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les sépare ou que l'un gagne. Peut être plutôt la première. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas maitre Gemma. Il aurait été capable d'échanger leurs organes et de les laisser se débrouiller avec en leur interdisant de mourir. Rogue doutait du résultat.

-Rien à faire. Jure que tu n'as jamais touché à Yuna ! Que tu n'as rien sur la conscience !

On pouvait tuer quelqu'un en lui ligaturant la vessie. La personne se noyait de l'intérieur dans les déchets de son corps en quelques jours à peine. Dégoutant, d'accord mais efficace. En plus, ça ne laissait pratiquement pas de trace. Et on ne le soupçonnerait pas vu que des tas de personnes avaient bien plus de raisons de le tuer que lui. En bref, ça le tentait énormément. Mais comme ce crétin qui lui servait de partenaire aurait été capable de revenir le hanter, Rogue préféra le laisser en paix. A la place, il tenta une attaque d'un autre genre.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai quelque chose à confesser.

Rufus, Minerva et quelques autres tendirent l'oreille, très intéressés. Sting eut un air victorieux. Il croyait le tenir. Ben voyons. Et maitre Gemma faisait des cookies tous les samedis pour les enfants orphelins de Crocus.

-Tu sais, après ce qui s'est passé pour l'épreuve de chariot.

Mis à part le concerné, personne ne compris ce qui se disait. Le blond acquiesça, essayant de comprendre où sa victime préférée voulait en venir.

-Il a fallut que je la raccompagne. Tu es d'accord ? Et bien, comme elle était un peu pâle…

Rogue ne parlait jamais très vite. Et cette fois, il prenait encore plus son temps. Pourtant, le bras de Sting ne faiblissait pas. Dommage.

-Ouais je me souviens, elle avait les joues toutes rouges. On peut savoir ce que t'as fait à ma sœur ?

-Il lui a fait un massage cardiaque particulier, gloussa Rufus.

Sting lui adressa un doigt en réponse.

-Oh trois fois rien, je lui ai donné un fond d'alcool.

Sting dévisagea le type qu'il soulevait depuis quelques minutes, bouche bée. En sachant que le dragon blanc était incapable de se taire plus de deux minutes, Rogue venait de faire un miracle, rien que ça. Il en était plutôt fier même s'il ne le montra pas. Il répondit très sobrement à la tête de poisson asphyxié de Sting : il se contenta de lever un sourcil.

-T'as fait quoi ? finit par lâcher le blond, profondément choqué.

Cette histoire allait rester très longtemps. Bon, Sting étant traumatisé pour un bon bout de temps, Rogue lança sa diversion :

-Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, tu me reposes par terre ?

Sting le lâcha. Sa victime préférée plia les genoux en touchant le sol pour éviter de se faire mal. Voilà.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sting, il n'y avait qu'un fond dilué dans de l'eau.

Et Rogue laissa son acolyte planté là pour regagner le calme de sa chambre. Loin de la foule pour enfin être seul dans sa tête.

_Plus tard, au tournoi,_

L'épreuve du jour se passait dans l'eau. Une énorme sphère d'eau flottait au centre de l'arène pour accueillir les participants. Enfin, les participant_e_s. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour cette épreuve, l'un des mages de Quatro Puppy. Ce qui expliquait l'intérêt de ces messieurs. Presque que des femmes en maillot de bains… Et pourquoi tout le monde était hystérique parce que Minerva s'était présentée elle-même ? Ca n'avait aucune logique. Décidément, Rogue n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les sédentaires.

Sans grande surprise, le seul homme de l'épreuve fut le premier à être viré. Quatro Puppy n'aurait pas de point sauf si dans les cinq dernières minutes, deux adversaires se faisaient face et que l'un était KO sans être viré de la bulle. Dans ce cas, le mage qui serait arrivé second n'aurait pas huit mais zéro point. Vraiment sadique. Il valait mieux être éjecté à six minutes de la fin ou réussir à rester dans la bulle.

Juvia éjecta trois mages d'un coup. Par contre, quand elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de Gray, Minerva la réexpédia à l'air libre. Dommage.

_-Cette fille est comme un démon._

_-Pour sûr._

_-Avec son pouvoir magique, elle aurait dû toutes les battre facilement._

Minerva restait la fille de Gemma. A peine moins mauvaise. Du moins, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prouver à quel point elle était différente de son père. Avec un peu de chance, elle resterait fair-play. Ou pas.

_-Les seules filles restantes sont Minerva et Lucy ! Maintenant… Qui va remporter la victoire ? Sabertooth ? Ou Fairy Tail ?_

Il restait cinq minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve et seules deux concurrentes se faisaient face. La règle spéciale était donc activée. Si l'une était éjectée maintenant, elle n'aurait aucun point. Rogue sentit quelque chose de mauvais dans l'esprit de Minerva. Pas bon.

_-Avec mon pouvoir magique, je pourrais te jeter hors de l'eau en un éclair mais ce ne serait pas satisfaisant. Voyons voir combien de temps tu tiendras. Fairy Tail._

Ben tiens. D'accord, cette fille était folle, elle aussi. Donc Rogue venait de perdre la seule excuse qui lui permettait de rester à Sabertooth. Non, ce ne serait pas mieux quand Minerva prendrait la relève. Pas forcément en tout cas.

Minerva avait réussi à voler les clés de Lucy, la laissant sans défense. Ensuite, elle se mit à frapper par magie la constellationniste qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester dans la bulle.

_-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne te sorte hors de l'eau._

_-Si je perds ici je ne serai plus capable de regarder ceux qui font tant d'efforts ! Je ne trahirai jamais les sentiments de personnes ! C'est pourquoi je n'abandonnerai pas !_

Il restait trente secondes et Minerva avait subitement cessé d'attaquer. Rogue ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Trente secondes pouvaient suffire à tout changer. Ou simplement, à mettre quelqu'un hors de la bulle. Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Minerva envoyait la sauce.

_-Tu as la tête dans les nuages ! Fairy Tail !_

Il y avait tellement de haine dans ce nom que Rogue sentit son estomac se nouer. Mauvais signe tout ça.

_-Quel genre de cœur penses-tu que nous avons ? Nous sommes les numéros un du monde entier !_

En fait, Fiore était le seul pays où la magie était aussi organisée. Et les mages les plus puissants ne se trouvaient pas ici. Oh non, ils venaient des régions vraiment sauvages où la magie imprégnait encore l'air et où chaque instant était une lutte perpétuelle pour la vie.

_-Nous sommes Sabertooth !_

Minerva jeta Lucy à toute vitesse avant de la faire revenir vers elle pour la frapper dans le dos avec un coup de pied. Stop. Ca hurlait partout de l'arrêter. Et Sabertooth rigolait. Ok. Ce soir au programme : os à briser, dépeçage, sel sur les muscles, désossement… Après ça, ils arrêteraient de trouver ce genre de situations drôles. Surtout si Fairy Tail les chopait pour les éclater avant.

L'arbitre hurla d'arrêter le match. Rogue tourna subitement la tête. _Sauver la mage céleste. La clé pour le plan Eclipse. Elle ne devait surtout pas mourir. Ils en avaient besoin. Dans trois jours, le plan se mettrait en marche. Ils ne devaient pas la perdre d'ici là !_

Trois jours. Dans trois jours, le tournoi se terminerait. Coïncidence ? Le dragon slayer n'y croyait guère. Il lui restait donc trois jours pour trouver ce que signifiait ce plan éclipse. Il pouvait le faire. A condition de renoncer à un de ses principes et de se remettre à utiliser en permanence son empathie.

_-Le match est terminé ! La victoire à Minerva ! La puissance de Sabertooth ! Lucy n'a plus bougé d'un pouce. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

Lucy gisait immobile au bout du bras de Minerva, hors de l'eau. Elle était dans un sale état. Tout ça à cause de sa guilde. Parce que Sabertooth bourrait le crâne de ses membres. Qu'elle les changeait en monstres assoiffées de sang et de douleur. Que la pression avait fait craquer Minerva. Peut être même lui qui osait critiquer ses camarades. Après tout, Rogue les aurait volontairement tués pour avoir trouvé cela amusant. Tuer… Voler une vie était contraire à ce que lui avaient appris ses parents. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, Rogue ne valait pas mieux que ses compagnons.

Dans les gradins, Yuna fuyait le tournoi. Elle fuyait son frère et sa guilde de monstres. Pauvre Yuna. Un ange tombé en Enfer.

* * *

Etrangement, j'aime ce chapitre pour la "petite" altercation entre Sting et Rogue (vive l'équipe j'vous dis) et je n'aime pas la partie sur le scan. Je sais pas, je trouve qu'il manque un truc... Ou je me fais des idées ?

Bref, le prochain bonus sera "doudou" (je garde "approche furtive" pour plus tard, ça risquerait d'influencer votre vision de la fic et je pense qu'il est trop tôt dans l'histoire pour ça).

Critique/remarque/question/tomates/autre ?


	20. XVII : Sting

La suite très vite. Oui je squatte les ordis des autres en attendant d'avoir internet. Donc pas de réponse aux reviews pour le moment. Ecrit avec les scans 292 et 293 et les paroles tirées des scans sont en italique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sting sentait son cœur chanter. Minerva n'avait aucune pitié pour la mage de Fairy Tail et ça lui plaisait. _Regardez. Les mages de Sabertooth sont forts, indépendamment des autres. C'est la différence avec vous qui dépendez les uns des autres._ Ouais, ce serait une bonne leçon pour eux. Tant pis si cette fille y perdait la vie. Sting avait soif de sang. Qu'elle meurt. Au moins, ces petites fées auraient retenu la leçon. Ces petites choses ne pouvaient rien face aux dents acérées du tigre. Juste trembler de peur. Ainsi en allaient les choses.

-Ca suffit Minerva, siffla Rogue même si cette dernière ne l'entendait pas. Ne la tue pas.

Rogue était l'une des rares personnes en dehors du maître, non la seule personne, que Minerva écoutait même quand elle le refusait. Parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte que Rogue était capable d'apaiser les douleurs à l'âme, même si tout le monde se demandait comment il faisait. Non, en fait, ça n'avait aucune importance de la manière dont il s'y prenait. Ca faisait du bien. De sentir sa soif de sang diminuer ou sa folie se faire plus discrète. Dire que Rogue détestait les contacts physiques et que les gens cherchaient pourtant son contact. Un empathe n'aurait pas fait mieux. Mais les empathes ne mettaient pas les pieds à Sabertooth. Trop de douleur, de folie et de morts.

Minerva finit par laisser tomber sa proie. Elle ne l'amusait plus. Deux mages de Fairy Tail se précipitèrent pour rattraper leur amie avant qu'elle ne s'écrase lamentablement par terre.

_-Lucy !_

_-Que lui as-tu fait salope ?_ Brailla Natsu tandis que son acolyte s'occupait de Lucy.

Ca criait de partout. Tout le monde voulait aider cette fille. Comme si leur aide aurait suffit. Lui aussi avait été blessé, dans sa chair et dans son âme. Et pourtant, personne n'avait jamais accouru pour l'aider. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas permis. Il se devait d'être fort pour Yuna. Le plus fort, pour que son nom décourage les gens de l'attaquer et de lui faire du mal.

Minerva sortait de la bulle d'eau avec grâce. Elle semblait vaguement amusée.

_-C'est quoi ce regard ? J'ai simplement pris la règle à mon avantage. Ou plutôt, tu devrais me remercier de lui avoir laissé la seconde place. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris. Elle n'est qu'une bonne à rien. _

Ca sentait la bagarre. Natsu voulait donc se battre ? Merveilleux, il attendait ça depuis si longtemps !

-Allez les gars, on y va ! lança Sting.

Et ils sautèrent dans l'arène. Sting, Rufus et Orga. Rogue se contenta de les regarder, muet. Il savait que tenter de les retenir ne servirait à rien. Le silence était sa seule arme. Parce qu'en parlant peu, il donnait plus de forces à ses rares mots. Il n'allait pas les louper. Tant pis, Sting pourrait au moins savourer sa victoire contre Natsu. Sauf que la fille aux cheveux rouges de son équipe, Erza, arrêta d'un geste Natsu et Gray. Quoi ? _QUOI ?_ Comment osait-elle le priver de son combat ? Il s'était entrainé pendant si longtemps juste pour cet instant ! Celui de sa consécration, quand il aurait enfin réussi à se débarrasser du peu d'admiration qu'il avait encore pour Natsu, cet espèce d'idéaliste borné.

_-Woah ! Il semblerait que les deux équipes soient sur le point de s'affronter !_

Mais qu'ils la ferment ! Sting voulait juste se battre ! Faire couler le sang et se repaitre de la mort de son adversaire.

_-Je me fiche que vous soyez les plus forts ou les numéros un de Fiore_, déclara Erza. _Je ne dirai qu'une seule chose : vous vous êtes mis à dos la pire guilde à mettre en colère._

Sting sourit, amusé. La pire guilde à mettre en colère ? Fairy Tail n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Sinon, comment expliquer que l'ancien numéro un soit devenu la plus faible alors que seuls quelques membres avaient disparu ? Si une guilde voulait être forte, elle ne devait avoir aucun faible. Fairy Tail avait beaucoup de mages faibles, si bien que ceux qui avaient un peu plus de puissance semblaient surpuissants. CQFD.

-Venez, ordonna encore une fois Erza. On s'en va.

-Vous allez payer ce que vous avez fait à Lucy ! hurla Natsu. Cent fois !

-Mais viens Salamander. Je t'attends moi !

Depuis si longtemps… Tellement qu'il en avait des palpitations. Enfin ce moment allait arriver…

_Quinze minutes et un Sting boxé par Rogue plus tard,_

Sting allait vraiment tuer les organisateurs cette fois. Ils l'avaient privé de son combat contre Natsu. Empêcher un dragon slayer de faire couler le sang était une grave erreur. Une erreur fatale, Rogue ou pas Rogue pour le retenir. Et puis pour l'instant, il s'occupait de Minerva. Elle était dans tous ses états depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait voir un psy pour parler de son « abus de violence sur un membre d'une autre équipe du tournoi. » Si Minerva se révélait folle, ce qui n'aurait pas étonné grand monde à Sabertooth, il y aurait une enquête. Et on envahirait Sabertooth. Et on fouillerait dans leurs petites affaires. Et on lui retirerait la garde de Yuna. Non. Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Il était sa seule famille. C'était lui qui l'avait arrachée à leur macchabée de mère et à leur tyran de beau-père. Elle avait besoin de lui, ce n'était qu'une enfant qu'on avait toujours protégée. Ils ne pouvaient pas la lui prendre pour la balancer dans une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui ne l'aimerait pas et ne la comprendrait pas. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il se relevait, même sévèrement blessé. Il avait promis et tenait toujours ses promesses. Pour l'instant, elle commençait à prendre son envol mais avait besoin qu'on la protège et qu'on la rassure. Après seulement, quand elle serait totalement indépendante, il pourrait accepter de se retirer de sa vie, de la laisser enfin tranquille. Et il s'était rendu compte à quel point sa petite sœur comptait pour lui quand il avait faillit la perdre. Il avait cru que son cœur, pourtant insensible, allait se briser à jamais quand il avait senti qu'elle était morte, même quelques instants.

Sting finit par arrêter de faire les cents pas et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Minerva s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, plaquant la main de Rogue sur son front, comme si ça pouvait la protéger. Ce type avait pas mal de secrets. Mais ses secrets, ils faisaient du bien. _Oni-chan, regarde, quand Rogue aide quelqu'un on dirait qu'il a mal._ Le blond cligna des paupières. Maintenant qu'il repensait à ce que lui avait dit sa sœur, elle n'avait pas tort. Rogue aidait volontiers les gens. Mais… Il semblait souffrir. Comme si en les apaisant, il prenait une part de leur douleur. Ca devait être sacrément douloureux !

Minerva reprit le contrôle de ses nerfs et lâcha Rogue. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier et se mit debout. Le pouce de sa main gauche effleurait son index. Quelques années auparavant, elle s'était fait arracher l'index pendant une mission. Presque toute sa récompense était partie dans les soins pour restaurer son doigt. Depuis, elle touchait son doigt quand elle était nerveuse ou pensive. Ou quand elle se préparait à se battre, elle pliait et dépliait ce doigt.

-Fairy Tail va fusionner ses deux équipes, remarqua pensivement Rufus. Qui vont-ils choisir pour cette nouvelle équipe selon vous ?

Natsu. Natsu voudrait à tout prix faire partie de cette nouvelle équipe. Ce type croyait en l'amitié et toutes ces conneries. Il se ferait un devoir de battre Sabertooth. Ou d'essayer. Et de mourir. Sting ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Et puis, lui ne s'était pas reposé sur un truc aussi bizarre que l'amitié. Ses uniques « amis » étaient Lector et Rogue. Lector pouvait se débrouiller et Rogue était assez fort et honnête pour s'occuper de Yuna s'il arrivait quelque chose à son grand-frère.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sting. Mais ils vont être sacrément remontés contre nous…

_Cinq minutes et un punching-ball Sting trainé de force loin de Fairy Tail plus tard,_

_-L'équipe de Fairy Tail A a terminé de se réorganiser. Et enfin, nous entrons dans la partie bataille du jour 4. _

Enfin c'était le mot, songea Sting en essayant de rester aussi tranquille que possible en apparence. Intérieurement, il bouillait. Il allait pouvoir se battre contre Natsu, si tout se passait bien. Et Yuna avait disparu. Elle avait quitté l'arène après l'épreuve selon Rogue. Et non, il ne savait pas où elle était passée. Mauvais. Sting avait l'intime conviction que sa sœur allait être fâchée contre lui après ce que Minerva venait de faire subir à la fille de Fairy Tail. Elle allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à sa façon. Parce que même sans être un mage, elle en avait dans la caboche !

_-La partie bataille de ce jour est un combat à deux contre deux ?_

_-Ce sera un deux VS deux. Ca sonne bien ! Merci beaucoup !_

_-Nous avons déjà affiché les matchs officiels._

Sting avait déjà regardé tout ça et mémorisé les combats et l'ordre de passage. Il laissait Rufus et Minerva se demander qui serait choisi. Tout ce que Sting voulait, c'était l'occasion de se battre. Blue Pegasus Vs Quattro Puppy. Mermaid Heel Vs Lamia Scale. Tout ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Aussi avait-on gardé la crème de la crème pour la fin. Sabertooth Vs Fairy Tail. Ils allaient enfin savoir qui étaient les plus puissants. Sabertooth dominait avec quarante-quatre points. Fairy Tail en avait trente-cinq. Ca faisait neuf points. Si Fairy Tail gagnait le combat en duo, Gemma ne les raterait pas. Et cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Pas même la présence de sa fille dans cette équipe.

_-Comme prévu, le match le plus excitant sera Fairy Tail Vs Sabertooth n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je me demande ce qui aurait pu se passer tout à l'heure._

_-C'était un pur moment ! Merci beaucoup !_

_-Bien, cher public…Accueillons la nouvelle Fairy Tail !_

Les mages de Fairy Tail firent leur entrée. Au début, ce ne furent que cinq silhouettes qu'on distinguait à peine. Cinq mages qui avançaient d'un même pas, rageur, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Cinq mages décidés à venger leur « camarade. »

_-Le sol tremble ! Nous vous présentons… La team Fairy Tail ! C'est complètement à l'opposée de la « huée » des premiers jours ! Ils ont su retrouver leur popularité d'antan en seulement quatre jours !_

Sting sentit son cœur éclater de joie. Natsu. Natsu faisait bel et bien parti de l'équipe de Fairy Tail. Comme il s'y attendait. Et il y avait Gajeel aussi. Rogue devait être content. Même s'il cachait tout sous son air impassible. Rufus se faisait fusiller du regard par Gray, le type qui se déshabillait pour un rien. Minerva allait finir par faire un crêpage de chignon avec Erza (il faudrait penser à prendre des photos). Et l'ambiance devenait électrique entre Orga et Laxus. La guerre était déclarée.

Sting suivit son équipe tandis qu'elle se retirait. Plus que quelques heures, même pas et Sting pourrait enfin se mesurer à son ancienne idole.

-Vous avez vu le foulard de Gajeel ? Il a obtenu les faveurs d'une dame. Etonnant de sa part. C'est plutôt du genre à faire fuir les femmes.

-Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Rufus et n'est pas un dragueur patenté, rétorqua Rogue.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas l'unique dragueur compulsif de l'équipe !

Les regards de Minerva et de Rogue se braquèrent sur Sting. Orga regarda Minerva. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Hé ! répondit-elle. Traite-moi d'allumeuse pendant que tu y es ! Je ne drague pas tous les mecs que je croise ! Sting et Rufus sautent sur toutes les filles qu'ils voient par contre !

Ca, c'était de la délation. Enfin, c'était de notoriété publique tout ça.

… Minute. Ils le traitaient de coureur de jupons là ? Bande de jaloux !

-Venant d'un type qui fuit le genre humain, je ne suis même pas blessé, répliqua le dragon slayer de la lumière.

Rufus commença à ricaner. Pas de doute. On s'aimait dans cette équipe…

Les combats qui suivirent furent longs… Sting ne cessait de s'agiter, ignorant superbement la véritable identité du lapin de Blue Pegasus (un chat qui ressemblait à l'autre type de cette guilde) et tout ce qui s'en suivit. Il se foutait de savoir quelle guilde allait gagner, combien de points ça faisait et le classement qui changeait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le combat contre Fairy Tail. Chaque combat durait trente minutes maximum. Ca faisait une heure à attendre. Un peu plus le temps d'annoncer les « heureux élus », de descendre dans l'arène, de se saluer puis une fois le combat terminé de quitter les lieux.

Une heure. Il avait attendu pendant sept ans après la disparition de son ancienne idole. Sept ans à espérer trouver un type aussi fort que lui pour se prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Et voilà que Natsu était réapparut. Sept ans à ronger son frein. Et pourtant, l'heure qui passa lui parut durer des siècles. Chaque seconde s'étirait à l'infini, refusant d'arriver. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sting avait l'occasion de penser un peu à lui et pas seulement à Yuna.

Yuna… Elle avait quitté les gradins après la victoire de Sabertooth. Sting aurait voulu la suivre mais il n'en n'avait pas eu le droit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son équipe. Gemma ne l'aurait pas pardonné. Alors il avait demandé à Lector de la suivre. Elle était fâchée contre Sabertooth, nul doute qu'elle irait bouder dans sa chambre. Lector devait donc la suivre pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrait saine et sauve. Son compagnon revint bientôt pour l'informer qu'elle était partie au commissariat. Bon. Au moins, elle était en sécurité. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Comme ça, il pourrait se concentrer sur son combat.

Quand l'heure arriva, il était prêt.

_-C'est une arène surchauffée mais soyez sûrs de ne rien manquer du prochain combat ! _

-Je l'avais dit… On dirait que notre combat est servi sur un plateau d'argent Rogue.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre descendait dans l'arène, la main fermement agrippée à son sabre. Sting s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il retira un court instant sa boucle d'oreille, son porte-bonheur. Il la serra dans son poing, près de son cœur. Elle ne devait pas le trahir. Pas aujourd'hui.

_-… justement, maintenant, les emblèmes des deux guildes sont érigés dans cette arène. La guilde la plus forte, comme il y a sept ans se mesurera à la guilde qui détient dorénavant et incontestablement ce titre ! Natsu et Gajeel de Fairy Tail ! Vs Sting et Rogue de Sabertooth !_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Enfin ! Il était temps de commencer. L'unique chose qui dérangeait Sting, c'est que Yuna soit partie. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour l'encourager.

_-Par ailleurs, tous les quatre sont des dragons slayers !_

C'était le dernier match de la journée. Celui qui verrait sans doute le début de la guerre qui avait couvé entre les deux guildes. Tous les regards seraient braqués sur eux. Il ne s'agissait plus qu'un match amical. Mais d'un combat à mort.

_-Ils utilisent tous la même magie qui permet de tuer des dragons !_

Sting sentait sa poitrine se soulever à toute vitesse. Même l'impassible Rogue avait les yeux brillants. Lui aussi avait envie de se battre.

_-J'ai tellement attendu ça…_

_-C'est l'heure de la confrontation !_

Il allait gagner. Il devait le faire. Pas pour Sabertooth et sa place de numéro un. Il s'en fichait de savoir que la position tant convoitée de sa guilde était menacée. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de vaincre Natsu. De prouver au monde entier que le meilleur, c'était lui. Pour Lector et pour Yuna. Parce qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte de les protéger. Parce qu'il avait passé sa vie à les protéger dans un énorme cocon de la cruauté du monde. Parce que le tournoi de cette année avait détruit le refuge qu'il leur avait offert. Ce combat était l'unique occasion de tout reconstruire tout ce qui avait été balayé. D'accord, c'était cruel de les enchainer à lui, de les emprisonner. Mais il les aimait. Il avait fait en sorte que leur bonheur soit la seule chose qui compte pour lui. Il avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient sa plus grande force.

Ils étaient sa seule faiblesse.

On pouvait facilement les blesser, leur faire du mal. Après tout, Sting les avait rendu tous les deux dépendants de lui. Il avait besoin d'eux et n'imaginait pas les laisser s'éloigner de lui. Un cercle vicieux dont il avait honte. Pourtant, il se refusait à le détruire. Ce rôle était l'unique chose qu'il possédait. Un rôle de bourreau et de protecteur. Mieux, une sorte de dieu dans l'ombre mais toujours là.

Sting allait gagner. Il n'avait plus le choix de toute façon. Il allait vaincre Natsu parce que c'était le dernier obstacle à sa gloire. Celle qui protégerait pour toujours Yuna et Lector. De tout. Même si après tout ça, il n'aurait plus aucun but. Natsu était son dernier obstacle avant ce qu'il estimait le meilleur pour sa sœur et son exceed.

Natsu qui devait payer. Il avait manipulé Yuna avec ses belles paroles, la détournant de lui. Si Yuna était fâchée contre son frère, c'était la faute à Natsu. Toutes ces conneries sur l'amitié et tout… Sa Yuna était trop naïve et avait avalé ça. Sting ne lui avait jamais expliqué à quel point les « amis » ça ne servait à rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir parce qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber, même si elle lui faisait du mal. Même si elle devait le détester pour ça, il continuerait de veiller sur elle. Il avait promis. Et de toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'avait aucun autre but dans la vie.

Le poids de sa boucle d'oreille porte-bonheur était rassurant. Familier. Fidèle. Tout se passerait bien. Il allait donner le meilleur de lui et écraser Natsu. Ensuite, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Yuna lui pardonnerait et Lector n'hésiterait plus une fraction de seconde en trop avant de dire qu'il était le meilleur. Un ego surdimensionné ? Peut être. Mais du moment que ça protégeait Yuna et Lector, Sting n'en n'avait rien à faire. Rien ne comptait à part ses deux protégés.

Ce soir au menu, du Natsu en conserve.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review même si je ne répond pas tout de suite. Courage, je ferai en sorte que vous ne soyez pas trop gênés !

A la semaine prochaine. En attendant, critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	21. XVIII : Yuna

Chapitre 18 ! Ecrit avec le scan 293, enfin un tout petit peu. Ca sera une partie en italique, assez courte. Oui, les chapitres avec Yuna sont souvent des "pauses" et je m'en excuse mais il faut bien reprendre son souffle avant les combats non ? Et la chanson est à moi, s'il vous plait ! .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna courait. Sans se soucier de l'endroit où elle se rendait. De toute façon, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle se fichait des dangers encourus. Elle voulait juste fuir. Fuir et oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Minerva était son amie. Minerva avec qui elle riait, faisait les boutiques, apprenait des trucs de filles… Minerva qui était la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait pas et en qui elle avait confiance. Minerva aurait tué cette mage de Fairy Tail si on l'avait laissée faire. Et les autres avaient rigolé. Même Rogue qui se montrait plus calme que les autres mages de Sabertooth n'avait rien fait. Ca aurait été facile pour lui d'arrêter la fille du maitre. Elle l'aurait écouté. Mais non, il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt.

Elle les détestait. Tous. Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Rogue et Sting. Surtout Sting en fait. Comment pouvait-il être si attentionné avec elle, si gentil pour ensuite devenir… Ce qu'il était en public ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas tendre avec les autres. Mais de là à rire à gorge déployée des souffrances des autres…

Dire qu'elle avait refusé de mourir pour ne pas le laisser tout seul. Elle avait senti qu'elle avait le choix à un moment, quand elle s'était trouvée entre la vie et la mort après s'être fait renversée par cette voiture. Les médiums, avait expliqué May-sama, étaient souvent tiraillés entre le désir de vivre pour aider les gens, et l'attrait de l'au-delà. Ils ne le remarquaient pratiquement jamais mais inconsciemment, ils se sentaient attirés par le monde des morts où ne régnait que paix et sérénité. Ils étaient un lien entre les vivants et les morts, en équilibre entre deux mondes séparés mais qui tentaient de communiquer. C'est pour cela qu'il était facile aux médiums de passer de l'autre côté si facilement. Seulement, ce passage n'existait que dans un sens. Un peu comme un pont ou un tunnel à traverser. Yuna avait commencé à l'emprunter avant de comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de demi-tour possible plus tard. Même la présence de sa mère de l'autre côté, qui l'appelait pour la serrer dans ses bras n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de tout quitter. Alors son esprit avait regagné son corps. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, avait expliqué Rogue qui avait tout vu de l'extérieur. Mais son corps était mort avant de recommencer à vivre. Esprit et corps étaient étroitement mêlés.

Yuna avait refusé de mourir pour continuer à vivre. Le monde des morts était peut être sans souffrance mais celui des vivants avait aussi de belles choses qu'elle voulait voir. Sa mère l'avait compris et laissé repartir avec un message vibrant d'amour pour son frère. Qui avait eu du mal à bien saisir ce qui s'était passé. Le voilà le problème. Son frère savait, acceptait, écoutait mais ne comprenait pas. Personne ne le pouvait. Parce que personne ne vivait avec un don pareil. Sauf May-sama.

Larmoyante, la rousse se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient dirigée vers le commissariat. Un des endroits où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Un endroit sans rapport direct avec la magie, qui n'avait aucun lien avec Sabertooth ou son frère. Un endroit où on l'appréciait pour ce qui elle était, elle et non son frère. On s'en moquait de savoir si Sting était le mage le plus fort de Fiore ou pas.

Elle essuya ses joues et passa rapidement dans le petit hall. Darryl la regarda mais ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Yuna se réfugia dans les toilettes pour les filles et examina son reflet dans le miroir. Bon, nez qui coulait, yeux larmoyants… Difficile de nier. A la place, elle attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs d'une de ses sacoches et essuya ses yeux avant de se moucher. Bon, maintenant, aller saluer May-sama. Peut être que la vieille femme aurait quelque chose à faire pour l'occuper. Yuna lui servait « d'assistante » vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas la ville. Au moins, le caractère exécrable de la vieille médium lui permettrait d'oublier un moment cette impression de trahison.

Elle la trouva dans son bureau, en train d'étudier des rapports. La médium leva à peine la tête quand Yuna entra en toquant.

-Alors petite ? On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi May-sama. Je reviens du tournoi. J'avais envie de me changer les idées.

-Alors je vais devoir te trouver du travail. Ca tombe très bien, j'ai quelque chose qui traine à te confier. Ca te fera un bon entraiment.

_Moins de cinq minutes plus tard,_

La prochaine fois que Yuna voudrait se vider la tête, elle n'irait pas voir May-sama. Parce que cette dernière lui avait collé plusieurs kilos de petits pois à écosser. Si. Dix kilos à faire avant ce soir. Le genre de travail dont personne ne voulait. Et bien élevée comme elle était (au plus grand étonnement de Minerva qui s'amusait à comparer le frère et la sœur), elle n'avait pas su refuser. Pas sans froisser son interlocutrice en tout cas. Donc elle était assise dans un coin du bureau de May-sama, à écosser les petits pois et en silence, s'il vous plait. Parce que non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir la bouche. Pas un mot. Et surtout, surtout pas une plainte. Les adultes travaillaient, eux.

Non mais sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que cette torture allait bien pouvoir lui apprendre ? A attendre ? Elle ne faisait que ça. Attendre que son frère revienne de mission. Attendre qu'on fasse attention à elle. Attendre que son don soit d'accord pour se manifester. Attendre que Rogue la remarque…

Heu… Non. Elle devait arrêter avec cette amourette. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui dans un endroit dangereux. Pff ! Il l'avait quand même menacée ! Il avait dit clairement qu'il voulait lui clouer la langue à un mur ! Alors pourquoi depuis elle se sentait si… bizarre ? Heureuse ? Même son frère l'avait remarqué. Et il se fendait la poire. Quant à Yukino (qui avait un faible pour Sting et non Rogue), elle demeurait introuvable. Personne ne l'avait vue. Elle s'était volatilisée. Au point que Minerva, plutôt inquiète (malgré les apparences) avait fini par le signaler au commissariat. Une source anonyme mais haut placée avait démenti dans l'heure. C'était… Bizarre. Yukino avait des relations pareilles ?

Un coup de règle sur la table la fit sursauter. May-sama.

-Arrête un peu de penser ! Travaille !

-Mais…

Un autre coup de règle passa près de ses doigts. Ouille !

-Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais et non sur ta petite personne.

La rousse retint une réplique bien sentie et reprit sa tâche pénible. Plus vite elle aurait terminé, plus vite elle pourrait s'en aller. Petit à petit, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur ce travail, plus son esprit se vidait. Elle arrêta de se torturer la tête au sujet de Sabertooth et du tournoi. Ses gestes se faisaient mécaniques tandis que son esprit… était ailleurs. Yuna finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait arrêté de travailler.

La rousse regarda les petits pois puis se tourna vers May-sama. La vieille femme avait arrêté d'étudier ses dossiers. Ca sentait pas bon…

-Pourquoi je fais ça au juste ? Vous n'allez pas manger tout ça.

-Je fais juste la liste des dons que tu as parce que les médiums ont de nombreux talents. Donc ne fait pas attention si je te demande de faire des choses bizarres. Comme écosser des petits pois.

Merci de prévenir. Avant de lui coller dix kilos à faire d'ici ce soir. Yuna adorait quand c'était comme ça. Un jour, elle allait piquer la manie de son frère de faire couler le sang. Y faudrait pas s'étonner.

-Les travaux les plus pénibles sont souvent déclencheurs. Donc continue.

Elle allait les lui faire bouffer ses petits pois ! Par le nez !

Furieuse, la rousse se leva pour quitter la pièce, drapée dans sa dignité. Une vision traversa soudainement sa tête, la coupant de la réalité.

_Une zone aride, peuplée de volcans. Les humains n'avaient rien à faire ici. Cette terre était réservée aux dragons. L'air lourd de souffre n'était pas fait pour les fragiles poupons de ces petits bipèdes sans crocs et sans griffes. Et là, dans l'endroit le plus chaud se trouvait l'un de ces seigneurs du ciel. Igneel, le dragon de feu._

_-Vice Logia. Skyadrum. Les dragons que tu as créés… Voyons de quoi ils sont capables. Les humains peuvent dépasser les dragons ou alors, c'est juste un rêve bien vide. Le temps pour nous de faire quelque chose se rapproche. Le festival du roi dragon sera bientôt sur nous._

Yuna se retrouva à genoux, sur le sol froid du commissariat, May-sama penchée au-dessus d'elle.

-Une vision ? De quelle époque ?

Yuna cligna des paupières et se releva. Elle resserra la queue de cheval qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas avoir de cheveux dans la figure. Elle ferma les yeux, se repassant comme un petit film ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Un dragon. Ils sont… quelque part… Celui là parlait de… deux dragons qui ont été créés. Je ne sais pas.

Vice Logia. Skyadrum. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Deux dragons créés… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? En tout cas, ça se passait maintenant. Elle ne voyait ni l'avenir ni le passé. Que le présent. Ou alors, quelque chose qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

-De quelle époque petite ?

La curiosité de May-sama semblait… un peu exagérée. Elle insistait trop dans sa façon de demander. Elle voulait savoir. A tout prix. Yuna ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps… D'habitude, elle ne se méfiait pas des gens mais avec la trahison de Sabertooth…

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle. Il n'y avait aucune indication temporelle.

Mais la voyante qui avait essayé de lui apprendre à lire le futur quelques années auparavant avait fini par comprendre que seul le présent parlait à Yuna. Le futur offrait trop de possibilités et le passé lui restait inaccessible. Elle n'avait aucun talent extraordinaire. Son unique capacité spéciale restait de savoir localiser les gens et de parler aux morts coincés dans le monde des vivants. N'importe quel médium pouvait en faire autant. Et mieux qu'elle.

-Aucune ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il y en a toujours ! Sinon que ferait-on de ce qu'on voit ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Elle avait élevé la voix pour la première fois depuis qu'elle aidait au commissariat. C'était… bizarre… Peut être qu'elle fréquentait trop les mages de Sabertooth contre lesquels il fallait parfois parler fort pour se faire écouter. Yuna ferma les yeux, inspira à fond puis regarda à nouveau la médium. _Ne lui fait pas confiance pour le moment_ disaient ses guides de l'au-delà. _Ait toujours au moins une lame sur toi, surtout quand on te demande de ne pas en avoir_ avait dit Rogue. Les armes de Yuna étaient ses maigres dons. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas encore tous.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Le ton sec de May-sama promettait une punition exemplaire. Yuna se dégagea sèchement. Toute cette histoire l'énervait. Non, c'était lié à ce qui s'était passé dans l'arène. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était extérioriser sa colère à la première occasion. Ok, zen, on respire…

-Désolée, je suis de mauvaise humeur et vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je vais aller ranger les archives, ça va me calmer.

Elle quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, le regard de la vieille médium planté comme un poignard dans son dos.

_Plus tard, aux archives,_

Les archives étaient, vides, comme toujours. Du moins, il n'y avait pas de vivant. Et pas de mort non plus. Yuna en profita pour se calmer. Tout en travaillant, elle chantonnait à mi-voix la chanson de Frosch et Lector. Ils la lui avaient apprise la veille et elle l'avait trouvée assez drôle. Bien entendu, les personnes concernées ne l'avaient pas vraiment appréciée.

_Si tous les mois, dans les pâtes il n'y a pas de beurre_

_C'est la faute à Saber' !_

_Quand y'a plus de chocolat _

_C'est la faute à Minerva !_

_Quand on est envahis de gueux_

_C'est la faute à Rogue !_

_Quand on est chassé par les gros bras_

_C'est la faute à Orga !_

_Si on s'est mis à dos la guilde à Laxus_

_C'est la faute à Rufus !_

_Si on s'est fait expulsés du ring_

_C'est la faute à Sting !_

_Mais bon, nos mages, on les aime bien_

_Alors on dira rien !_

_Mais si à la guilde, on rit pas_

_C'est la faute à Gemma !_

Elle était un peu courte mais ce n'était qu'un début. Elle fredonna l'air tout en classant les archives. On avait changé le système de classement pour répondre à de nouvelles normes. Enfin, on aurait dû. En réalité, ça trainait depuis quelques années… Trouver quelque chose dans les archives était un art. Yuna était sans doute la seule à pouvoir trouver quelque chose ici. Grâce à son don. Localiser les choses était presque plus facile que de trouver les gens. Du moins, pour elle.

Alors qu'elle terminait une pile, elle remarqua un dossier mal rangé. Celui sur les disparitions de constellationnistes. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de les consulter. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle l'avait apprit en laissant trainer ses oreilles. Alors forcément, l'avoir comme ça sous le nez… Personne ne pouvait y résister. Surtout pas une adolescente de quatorze ans (ou presque) qui se trouvait seule dans une pièce où on ne risquait pas de la déranger. Allez, juste un petit coup d'œil ! De toute façon, le dossier était classé non ? Ca ne tuerait personne. Et elle n'utiliserait aucun élément contre les gens qui avaient mené cette enquête… Surtout qu'elle y avait participé mais qu'on l'avait tenu à l'écart.

Yuna ouvrit le dossier en prenant bien soin de ne pas mélanger les pages. Les photos des autopsies n'étaient pas si affreuses. La rousse avait déjà vu des morts en pire état. Par contre, elle s'intéressa au fait que les clés des constellationnistes n'avaient jamais été retrouvées. Yukino lui avait pourtant expliqué que les clés possédaient un peu de magie propre qui leur permettait de repartir en libre circulation à la mort de leur propriétaire afin de trouver un nouveau propriétaire qui pourrait les utiliser. Alors où étaient passées les clés disparues ? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles jamais passées dans d'autres mains ?

Les recherches ne recensaient plus que deux constellationnistes. Yukino Aguria et Lucy Heartfilia. Bizarre. Le dossier avait été classé avant le retour des mages disparus de Fairy Tail. On le mettait quand même encore à jour ? Pas normal. Classé, c'était classé. On ne rouvrait plus les dossiers sans raison. Donc quelqu'un le faisait dans le dos de tout le monde. Ca voulait dire que si Yuna piquait le dossier, on ne pourrait rien lui dire sous peine de se dénoncer. Non, elle était trop honnête pour ça.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur Darryl. Allez, prise la main dans le sac !

-Heu… Je…

-Ah ! Tu as trouvé le dossier que je t'avais laissé.

Silence. Pardon ? Il avait mal rangé pour qu'elle tombe dessus ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait même pas participé à l'enquête ! On l'avait mis au banc parce qu'il une fiancée qui avait été conste…

Il n'avait pas le droit d'enquêter. Sa fiancée avait été assassinée. Le coupable courait toujours. Il ne restait plus que deux constellationnistes. Darryl continuait de mettre les informations du dossier à jour parce qu'il voulait trouver le ou les responsables. Et leur faire payer.

-C'est pas interdit ce que tu fais ?

-Bah, c'est pas comme si ça empiétait sur mes heures de boulot.

En sachant que Darryl était le premier arrivé et le dernier parti, il devait avoir des nuits très courtes.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'aide ?

-Tu as dit toi-même que les assassinats laissaient des traces que n'importe quel médium pouvait sentir, même des années après. Il y a peut être quelque chose qui nous a échappé. Le commissariat ferme. Si tu n'es pas pressée, je peux t'emmener sur quelques scènes de crime.

Sting avait sans doute terminé son combat depuis un moment et devait l'attendre. D'un autre côté, il y avait Yukino qui était peut être en danger. Et toutes ces familles qui voulaient savoir…

Sept est le chiffre magique par excellence. Depuis la création du tournoi, les constellationnistes disparaissaient. Et si c'était lié au plan Eclipse contre lequel ses guides de l'au-delà la mettaient en garde ?

-Ok, je vais dire au revoir à May-sama si elle est toujours là et j'arrive.

Elle sentit une vague chaude d'amour et de bien-être la traverser. Oui, l'au-delà l'encourageait. Elle était sur la bonne voie.

* * *

Oui, Yuna se lance sur les traces du plan Eclipse. Parce que non, c'est pas assez animé dans le manga à mon gout. Et non, je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de morts (ben quoi, Sting doit bien défendre sa soeur non ?).

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	22. XIX : Rogue

Et voici la suite ! Ecrite avec les scans 294 et 295. L'heure de la confrontation a sonné ! Enfin ! Vous l'attendiez non ? Et j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles :

Tout d'abord, au prochain chapitre il y aura un bonus. Sur Sting et Yuna, un petit quelque chose tout mignon, il devrait vous plaire, je l'espère.

Ensuite, je pensais m'arrêter au chapitre XXIII (oui, 23) mais avec ce qui est arrivé dans les chapitres les plus récents... Ca continue ! Hé ! Qui a dit "oh non" ? Méchant ! .

Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ils me touchent toujours autant et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ca y est, ce moment était enfin arrivé. L'heure du combat contre Natsu et Gajeel. Rogue n'aimait pas se battre d'habitude mais son sang bouillonnait. Il avait beau se montrer plus calme que Sting, lui aussi brûlait d'en découdre. A moins que ce ne soit simplement l'excitation de son acolyte et celle de la foule qu'il sentait malgré ses boucliers mentaux. Ou bien il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux. A moins que ce ne soit sa propre excitation.

_-Le match rêvé des dragons slayers ! C'est finalement une réalité. Le match va commencer d'ici peu._

Ce n'était pas un simple combat. Il s'agissait du paroxysme de la bataille entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth. La déchéance ou la grandeur. La honte ou la gloire. Quatre vies se jouaient aujourd'hui. Même plus si on comptait ceux dont le destin était étroitement entremêlé avec celui d'un combattant. Si Sting tombait, Yuna et Lector tomberaient aussi. Par amour pour eux, Sting portait un lourd fardeau. Maintenant plus que jamais, il ne devait pas faiblir.

_-Que le match commence !_

Le gong vibra dans les os de Rogue. Un grognement monta en réponse dans la gorge du dragon slayer. Se battre. Faire couler le sang. Déchiqueter des entrailles. Semer la mort. Rogue se sentait étrangement bien. Le chasseur avait trouvé la proie qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'à se fondre parmi les ombres, en devenir une pour enfin l'avoir.

_-Allons-y !_

Les twins dragon se lancèrent dans la bataille. Rogue pila net quand Gajeel fut subitement devant lui, prêt à en découdre. Ca, ça sentait pas bon. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Un instant il chargeait Gajeel, l'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient nez à nez. Pourvu qu'il n'y laisse pas toutes ses dents, songea Rogue avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure. Sa tête partit en arrière et il recula pour éviter de tomber. Au bruit qui résonna, Sting ou Natsu s'en était pris une belle. Etrangement, Rogue voulait bien parier que c'était Natsu qui venait d'en colle une à Sting et pas le contraire. Comme ça, une intuition.

Il n'eut le temps de voir ce qui arrivait à son coéquipier. Les coups de Gajeel pleuvaient, précis et sans pitié. Il arrivait à peine à se protéger. Il ne pouvait qu'encaisser les coups sans réagir. Ok, se dit-il en se retrouvant étalé dans le sable. Ca suffisait comme ça. Il n'était pas un sac de punching-ball. Ca, c'était le rôle de Sting. Même Yuna s'y mettait ! Aussi le brun décrocha-t-il un coup de pied à Gajeel pour respirer un peu. Qu'est-ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas dans la phrase « je déteste les contacts physiques ? »

_-White dragon's roar !_

Sting passait aux choses sérieuses. Déjà ? Ah quoi que… Il s'était prit plusieurs coups lui aussi. Pas contre, balancer son rugissement depuis le sol… On aurait dit un gros cafard. C'était assez ironique quand on savait que Yuna appelait toujours son frère pour écraser les insectes qu'elle croisait. Comme toutes les filles (ou presque) elle détestait les petites bêbêtes.

Fin de la parenthèse. Il avait repéré une ouverture dans la garde de Gajeel. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

_-Shadow dragon's slash !_

_-Iron dragon's sword !_

Gajeel avait toujours eu de bons réflexes. Son bras se changea en épée et bloqua le coup. Une épée… Une arme qui pouvait être défensive et offensive à condition de savoir s'en servir. Qui mieux que le dragon slayer d'acier pouvait savoir manier une arme affutée ? Rogue déglutit et encaissa le coup qui suivit. Il vola plus loin. Il eut à peine le temps de terminer par terre que Natsu lui tombait dessus pour le frapper au visage.

_-Rogue !_

La douleur physique n'était rien. Il pouvait endurer énormément, de même qu'au niveau mental. Non, ce qui le blessait vraiment, c'était la douleur des autres. La légère inquiétude de Sting lui fit presque plus mal que tout le reste. Mais le pire… C'était cette rage qui rongeait le cœur de Natsu. On avait blessé Lucy. Sa Lucy. Et ils n'en n'avaient pas le droit. Ils devraient payer cent fois ce qu'ils avaient fait à Lucy. Surtout eux qui avaient tué leurs parents et s'en vantaient. Il n'avait donc toujours pas compris ?

_-Quoi ? !_

Rogue percuta Sting et le contact avec le dragon de feu fut rompu. Le brun prit une grande goulée d'air. Toute cette rage… Elle noircissait le cœur de Natsu. L'empathe en Rogue, du moins ce qu'il en restait, n'avait qu'une envie : la chasser. Seulement, en plein combat, il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. De plus, il avait choisi d'être un dragon slayer. Les dragons slayers n'étaient pas des empathes. Les empathes prônaient la paix et ne supportaient pas la violence. Ce monde n'était pas fait pour eux.

_-Flame dragon's wing attack !_

Les flammes de Natsu étaient sombres mais pas autant que son cœur. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Après tout, Rogue soignait secrètement quelques membres de sa guilde avec le peu d'empathie qui lui restait. Pourquoi ne pas aider discrètement un mage de Fairy Tail ? Il avait beau s'être débarrassé de la plupart de son empathie (du moins, il avait essayé), il restait très sensible à la souffrance des autres.

_-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Sting et Rogue ! Les twins dragons qui sont les plus forts de Fiore sont sous pression !_

Rogue se rétablit souplement pour atterrir sur ses pieds et non sur le dos. Ca allait cinq minutes le sable. Ca lui frottait la peau malgré ses vêtements et ça brulait. Pas du tout agréable.

Natsu et Gajeel attendaient qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Fairy Tail n'avait pas besoin de frapper sans arrêt. Ben voyons.

_-Vous êtes aussi forts que je le pensais…_

_-Gajeel…_

_-Vous êtes vraiment les mecs qui ont battu des dragons avec ce niveau de puissance ?_

Encore cette question. Et encore ce mensonge qui en découlait. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce détail. Mais s'ils l'avouaient, ils cassaient un mythe. Et dans ce cas, Yuna, Lector et Frosch seraient en danger… Quoi que… Avec Fairy Tail, ils l'étaient déjà un peu.

_-Pas battu_, mentit Sting. _Tué. De mes propres mains._

Enfin, plutôt d'un gros bloc de pierre de plusieurs tonnes. Même les dragons pouvaient se faire écrabouiller. Mais c'était plus dur de les écraser eux qu'un humain. Rogue de son côté… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il avait plutôt honte de ça même s'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

_-N'étaient-ils pas vos parents ?_

Misère, Natsu allait jouer les moralisateurs. Ils étaient biens…

_-Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer le pouvoir qui tue les dragons. White drive…_

_-Shadow drive…_

L'ombre et la lumière. Deux forces opposées mais surpuissantes. Les faiblesses de l'un étaient les forces de l'autre. Sur pratiquement tous les points. D'où la création de leur équipe. Ils avaient besoin d'une personne forte sur qui compter qui ne demanderait jamais rien en échange. Sting laissait Rogue avec ses nombreuses petites histoires. Rogue laissait Sting se démerder avec Yuna et Lector. Tout reposait sur cet accord tacite. Et pourtant… Pourtant ils étaient amis. Malgré toutes leurs différences, ils avaient confiance en l'autre. Ils s'épaulaient dans les moments difficiles sans rien demander en retour.

_-Allons-y._

Sting bondit sur Natsu. Qui évita mais de justesse.

_-Reçoit le jugement de la lumière sacrée !_

Pourquoi la lumière avait-elle, dans toutes les religions, une connotation positive ? Rogue en avait assez d'entendre que sa magie avait quelque chose de mauvais. Non, il n'y pouvait rien si les hommes avaient peur dans le noir. L'obscurité réveillait les peurs les plus profondes de l'humanité. Non, ce n'était pas parce que la nuit, tout était différent que c'était une mauvaise chose. Merde !

_-Salamander !_

Gajeel avait arrêté de le surveiller pendant quelques secondes, le temps de vérifier l'état de son ami. Rogue plissa les yeux. Oublier un adversaire même un court instant ne ressemblait pas à Gajeel. En tout cas, pas à celui qu'il avait connu autrefois. Aussi lui flanqua-t-il un coup de pied.

_-Les ombres ne peuvent être capturées._

_-Toi…_

Le coup suivant fut paré mais Rogue réussit à lui donner un coup de coude dans le visage. Il multiplia ses coups pour empêcher Gajeel de réagir. Il devait gagner son combat pour Sting. Parce que son ami avait placé toute sa confiance en lui. S'ils perdaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient battit s'effondrerait.

_-Je t'ai toujours observé dans le but de te surpasser. Maintenant c'est l'heure !_

Une marque apparue sur le corps de Natsu. Rogue le savait sans même regarder. Sting avait mis au point cette technique spécialement pour vaincre Natsu. Même en se définissant comme le plus puissant, il ne prenait pas de risque. Paralyser son adversaire au lieu de le laisser répliquer. De cette façon, il se prendrait toute l'attaque suivante de plein fouet.

_-Avec ça je te surpasserai !_

Gajeel en avait visiblement assez d'encaisser. Un pilier du dragon d'acier frôla Rogue. Il esquiva aisément et passa derrière son adversaire. Aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre. Son élément.

_-Le dragon devient une ombre qui se cache._

Gajeel se retourna, prêt à riposter. Rogue passa à nouveau derrière lui.

_-Afin de pouvoir chasser sûrement sa proie._

Gajeel bloqua son coup sans même se retourner. Heu… Aïe ?

_-Chasser sûrement… C'était quoi ça ?_

Pour toute réponse, Rogue cligna des paupières, hébété. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ça ne se déroulait pas comme prévu ? Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas une victoire écrasante et incontestable ? Pourquoi…

_-Ne soyez pas trop sûrs de vous-même enfoirés. Ne sous-estimez pas Fairy Tail !_

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Rogue de se prendre un coup de coude. Dans la mâchoire. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment. La main de Gajeel était toujours cramponnée à son poignet. A moitié sonné, il baissa sans le faire exprès ses défenses mentales comme à chaque fois qu'on le touchait. Un réflexe qu'il n'avait jamais perdu.

Colère. Gajeel n'était que colère. Et douleur. On avait blessé un membre de sa guilde mais ça aurait pu être Levy. Levy… Rogue sentit un cri lui échapper, à la fois de douleur pour sa mâchoire et aussi face à la souffrance mentale de Gajeel. Souffrance qu'il changeait en rage de vaincre. Les ténèbres prenaient les cœurs des gens de cette façon. Encore que tant que cette fille vivrait, Gajeel avait une chance d'y résister. Elle était une lumière dans son cœur.

Il entendit vaguement Sting utiliser une technique plus puissante. Rogue recula en vacillant. La colère de son adversaire avait balayé ses défenses mentales. Il était sans protection face aux pensées de milliers de gens. Comme un type en train de se noyer dans une mer déchainée. Il allait se faire broyer l'esprit par les gens qu'il aurait dû aider. Merde ! Tout s'entrechoquait ! Il allait y rester ! Mais comment faire pour empêcher autant de gens de penser ?

Le flot de pensées se calma d'un coup. Natsu avait bloqué le coup de Sting d'une main comme si ce n'était rien. Rogue en était désolé pour son ami mais il sauta sur l'occasion et rétablit ses barrières mentales. Mal… Il avait mal. La douleur mentale se faisait sentir physiquement. Pourtant, il devait y retourner. Il avait eu quelques longues secondes de répit. Une chance ou il se serait fait massacrer. Il repartit à l'attaque.

_-Yajima-san ! C'était quoi au juste ?_

_-Gajeel !_

Il se prit un poing dans la figure. Merde ! Frosch qui regardait ! Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir ! Pas maintenant ! Rogue se rétablit, posant sa main au sol pour conserver son équilibre. Le sable chauffa à blanc sa paume. Sting semblait souffrir lui aussi. Natsu ne retenait pas ses coups. On allait finir par récupérer quelqu'un en morceaux. Avec une cuillère. Une petite cuillère.

_-Le niveau d'écart est bien trop grand._

Sting adressa un doigt à l'ancien membre du Conseil Magique sans même prendre la peine de se relever. Etalé dans le sable, il regardait l'invité avec toute la morgue qui lui restait. Sting, ramper ? Jamais ! Même Yuna n'avait pas réussi à obtenir cet exploit.

Sans se départir de son calme, Yajima répondit la même chose au dragon blanc. En double. Sting en resta bouche bée. Deux fois en même pas une semaine. Il allait tomber de la merde. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique pour lui, Rogue aurait bien volontiers éclaté de rire et tant pis pour son image !

_-Ce… pumpkin ! Match va-t-il se terminer comme ça ?_

Rogue adressa un bref regard à l'arbitre. Il effleura mentalement son esprit. Oh ! Alors c'était donc cette personne qui se cachait sous ce déguisement ? Il sentit un rire lui échapper. Qui l'aurait cru ?

_-Comme si c'était fini…_

Il leur restait encore quelques cartes dans les manches. Assez pour renverser la vapeur. Tout n'était pas perdu.

_-Ouais… Je savais que je ne passerai pas cette barrière aussi aisément… Je sais Lector, c'est une promesse. Je ne perdrai pas. Je ne_ peux _pas perdre. Pour Lector…_ Il ajouta si bas que Rogue l'entendit à peine et ne comprit que parce qu'il connaissait bien son ami. Et pour Yuna.

Ils activèrent leur dragon force. Ca allait saigner.

_-Rogue, reste en arrière. _Je_ m'en occupe._

Il fallut quelques secondes au cerveau du brun pour comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Sting voulait se battre mais seul. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait que son acolyte avait moins de puissance brute ? Ou désirait-il étaler sa puissance aux yeux du monde entier afin que plus personne n'ose lever le petit doigt sur Yuna et Lector ? Peut être. Rogue n'en savait rien. Ca pouvait être ça ou autre chose. Même quand il utilisait volontairement son empathie, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle l'handicapait, il ne lisait pas l'esprit des gens. Il se contentait de les effleurer mentalement pour connaitre leurs intentions. Alors maintenant… Quelque soit la raison de Sting, Rogue respecterait ce choix. Il n'interviendrait pas, même si la situation devenait critique. Toutefois, il laissa la dragon force active. Au cas où…

_-A… A l'instant, Sabertooth était désavantagé ! Et maintenant, ils veulent faire du un contre deux !_

_-Il doit vraiment être sûr de lui._

On sentait le reproche dans sa voix. Sting fusilla du regard le conseiller. Tiens, il ne faisait pas de doigt pour une fois. On se demandait pourquoi…

_-Wow ! Merci._

Ca, c'était un commentaire inutile. Pourquoi ils avaient invité ce type au juste ? Ah oui, il était célèbre et apprécié, même par ceux qui n'aimaient pas forcément les mages. Vraiment pas terrible.

_-Il nous sous-estime._

_-Mais cette sensation… Il est fort._

Les dragons slayers marchaient à l'instinct. Beaucoup plus que les humains. Quand leur tête disait un truc et leur instinct un autre, ils suivaient le second même s'il défiait toute logique. Non, ils suivaient leur instinct surtout quand ça semblait fou. C'était pour ça que Rogue laissait sa magie active. Parce que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que ce que Sting croyait. Et pourtant, il fonçait à toute vitesse vers Natsu et Gajeel. Ok, combien qu'on le récupérait en petits morceaux tout à l'heure ? Et ce serait encore à Rogue de le remettre sur pied. En sachant que Sting détestait rester sagement dans un lit pour se reposer. Ca allait être joyeux… Enfin pour le moment, Sting s'en sortait pas si mal, distribuant les coups et arrêtant les ripostes de ses adversaires.

_-White dragon's roar !_

Il venait de détruire le sol. Rogue bondit en arrière quand le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Est-ce qu'un combat signifiait forcément qu'on devait tout démolir ? Le brun se posa la question en regardant Natsu et Gajeel faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. La chute n'était pas grand-chose en elle-même. Quand la magie agissait quotidiennement sur le physique et l'esprit, on devenait plus résistant qu'un « simple » humain. Toutefois, on y perdait une part de son humanité.

Il voulut se détourner de ce spectacle macabre, deux corps s'écrasant violemment au sol. Pourtant, Rogue continua à regarder. Il avait beau tenter de renier son empathie, il restait sensible à la souffrance des autres. Les empathes détestaient faire couler le sang, même en refoulant leur don. Pourtant, il se délectait de la violence de ce combat et brûlait d'y participer.

* * *

Oui, les dragons slayers ne pensent pas comme les humains parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Et oui, ils naissent dans des oeufs ! Ca doit faire de sacrées omelettes *sort* Bon ok, j'arrête avec mes bêtises. Suite du combat la semaine prochaine. En attendant, un petit review ?


	23. XX : Sting

Et voici la suite et fin du combat ! Écrite avec les scans 295 et 296, comme toujours les paroles du manga sont en italique. Que vous dire de plus à part bonne lecture ? Ah oui, aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à un bonus !

* * *

Sting jubilait. Après un mauvais départ, il reprenait l'avantage. Mieux, il écrasait Natsu et Gajeel à lui tout seul. Rogue n'avait qu'à regarder. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait demandé de rester en arrière. Ok, il voulait prouver à Lector et Yuna qu'il était digne de veiller sur eux. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il se souciait aussi de son partenaire qui essayait de cacher son manque de puissance. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, par respect pour son camarade.

Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Natsu et Gajeel venaient de s'écraser au fond du trou de l'arène. Tout allait pour le mieux. Et plus ça allait, moins Sting doutait de sa victoire.

_-Le match continue ! Admirez-le via l'écran de lacrima._

S'en suivit le nom d'un sponsor qui fournissait les fameux écrans. Sting leva les yeux au ciel. Le tournoi avait parfois plus l'air d'être un moyen de se faire de la pub et de se montrer qu'un vrai moyen aux guildes de montrer leur puissance. Du moment que Sting pouvait utiliser sa réputation durement acquise pour protéger Yuna et Lector… Parce que sans elle, il ne pourrait plus les protéger. Et il avait trop besoin d'eux pour contenir sa soif de sang. Sans eux, il se serait laissé tomber dans la destruction totale depuis un moment. Les dragons slayer et les dragons craignaient la folie.

_-Ce n'est pas encore fini !_

Natsu se relevait pour lui balancer un hurlement du dragon. Quoi ? Il n'était pas encore mort ? Sting allait devoir frapper encore plus fort. Il le ferait jusqu'à ce que Natsu et Gajeel ne réussissent plus à se remettre debout. Il devait gagner. Maintenant plus que jamais. Pour se maintenir sur son piédestal.

Aussi serra-t-il les dents en encaissant deux attaques de Natsu et Gajeel. Tenir bon. Oublier la douleur. Se relever. Encore et toujours. Etre le dernier à tomber par terre, trop fatigué pour bouger. Ce n'étaient pas quelques pierres qui allaient l'achever. Quoi que ce serait drôle qu'il meurt écrabouillé. Comme son dragon.

_-La brillance d'un dragon blanc purifie toute chose. Holy Ray !_

-Oh la belle blanche !

Tiens, un autre volontaire pour mourir. Sting allait trouver et tuer l'imbécile qui venait de se moquer de son attaque. En attendant, son attaque, elle avait fait mouche. Allez, encore un coup sur Natsu. Pour Lector. Le prochain serait sur Gajeel pour Yuna. Pour le moment…

_-Vole._

Et il balança Natsu dans la roche pour qu'il s'y encastre. Bon débarras. Maintenant, au tour de Gajeel. Il se prit un coup de genou. Natsu revint. Sting l'envoya faire un vol plané à nouveau. C'était lui le meilleur. Pour Yuna et Lector. Il se souvenait encore quand il avait promis à Lector de battre Natsu. Afin que les gens cessent de l'embêter parce qu'on le prenait pour un menteur. Bien sûr que si, il avait tué un dragon. Sting s'en souvenait parce que Yuna venait de lui offrir sa boucle d'oreille le matin même. Il avait encore le lobe d'oreille rouge et il vérifiait parfois que le poids du bijou ne lui faisait pas un trou dans l'oreille.

Des années plus tard, Sting levait le poing en signe de victoire. Il avait battu Natsu. Et Gajeel en prime. Deux pour le prix d'un.

_-Les temps changent…_

Sting entendit à peine la voix basse de Rogue. Tiens, il était toujours là-haut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il marmonnait pour que son accent revienne ?

_-En sept ans, nous sommes devenus de réels dragons slayers. Le temps des vieilles générations est révolu._

Sting eut un sourire. Oh que oui. Il se rappelait encore de sa surprise en apprenant que le mec bizarre qui parlait bizarrement et que personne n'approchait était un dragon slayer élevé par un dragon et avec un lacrima. Dire qu'il avait cru être le seul de cette nouvelle génération, celle qui serait ultime.

_-Ouais. Mais vous étiez forts. Natsu-san. Gajeel-san._

Ces types avaient été leurs modèles pendant des années. Maintenant, ils gisaient là, par terre, vaincus. Deux géants à terre. Leur gloire était passée. Désormais, la légende des dragons slayers de troisième génération allait prendre son envol.

_-Est-ce que les deux sont à terre ?_

Ben non, ils étaient en train de voler dans les airs sur le dos de cochons volants bleu à pois roses et verts. Sérieusement, ce type était con des fois. Bien sûr qu'on le voyait qu'ils étaient KO. Alors ils attendaient quoi pour le déclarer vainqueur qu'il puisse se barrer chercher Yuna ?

Subitement, Natsu se releva comme si de rien n'était. Gajeel fit de même. Devinant que ça allait barder, Rogue bondit de son perchoir et atterrit en bas, un peu en retrait. Sting lui adressa un regard incrédule. Son acolyte leva les yeu, guère plus avancé. Lui aussi ne semblait pas comprendre.

_-Attendez un peu. Aoutch !_

_-Il est meilleur que je pensais._

Sting s'étonna de ne pas être encore tombé sur le cul. Ces types étaient pas humains. Même pour des dragons slayers. C'était pas possible.

_-Mais j'ai trouvé _toutes_ vos habitudes._

Rogue toussota pour indiquer qu'il n'avait pas montré grand-chose de ses techniques. Normal, Sting l'avait laissé en arrière.

_-Le timing de vos attaques, votre posture quand vous vous protégez. Même le rythme de votre respiration._

Cette fois, Rogue émit un bruit bizarre. Sting hésitait entre éclater de rire parce que Natsu était devenu fou et se taper une déprime. Comment ce type pouvait prétendre avoir tout vu ? Bon ok, Sting avait utilisé pas mal de ses cartes maîtresses Mais Rogue… Mais il avait rien foutu ou presque vu que Sting lui avait demandé de rester en arrière. Quelqu'un fumait de l'herbe ici.

_-Pas… possible. J'ai utilisé la dragon force !_

Sting se maudit d'avoir eut cette petite hésitation. Il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Surtout pas en public. Il n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter.

_-Ouais ! C'est un énorme pouvoir. J'ai mal partout._

Mais alors, il foutait quoi debout, prêt à se battre ? Pour un peu, Sting serait allé se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il allait faire une crise d'hystérie. Pire que Minerva. Et encore, Minerva, on lui donnait du chocolat et elle devenait amie avec son pire ennemi. Sting n'avait jamais testé mais il en était sûr.

_-Par exemple, quand tu as attaqué, tu as tourné ton point pivot de onze heures._

_-Non, c'était de dix_, corrigea Gajeel.

_-Alors disons dix heures trente ! Mais pas onze. _

_-C'était onze ! Ou vingt-trois !_

_-C'était une heure de plus !_

-C'était dix heures et quart, rectifia Rogue à voix basse.

Sting lui adressa un regard incrédule. Oh non ! Pas lui aussi ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre ! Pitié ! Il était à deux doigts de craquer devant ces conneries, si même son frère d'arme s'y mettait… Celui ou celle qui donnait une autre heure allait se retrouver avec les tripes à l'air. Par chance, il n'entendit aucun commentaire, même avec son ouïe fine.

_-Tais-toi_, trancha Natsu en poussant Gajeel dans un wagon qui trainait dans les parages.

Et il baissa la manette qui retenait le wagon, très fier. Il savait très bien que Gajeel avait le mal des transports comme tous les dragons slayers. Et pourtant, il venait de le balancer… Ils étaient un tandem en plus. Enfin, en théorie. Pour le tournoi. Après le reste du temps…

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ Ce type est taré, ajouta le blond avec une voix un peu suraiguë.

_-Gajeel…_

Même Rogue n'avait rien vu venir. Même lui était surpris. Pour autant qu'un type habituellement impassible puisse se montrer surpris. D'ailleurs…

-Hé Rogue, tu vois que tu fais pas toujours…

-Sting…

D'accord, c'était pas le moment de faire chier son coéquipier. Mais il retenait. Ca pourrait toujours servir plus tard. Pour le faire chanter par exemple. Pour… Mettons, une semaine de vaisselle à la place du dragon blanc. Oui, Sting détestait les tâches ménagères. Pas son truc. Il préférait largement regarder les autres bosser pendant qu'il lambinait sur le canapé.

_-Depuis que vous me sous-estimez, je dois répliquer. J'en ai assez ! Ramenez-vous tous les deux ! Etes-vous motivés maintenant ?_

-C'est de la gourmandise Natsu là, rétorqua Sting.

Rogue colla une claqua à l'arrière de la tête de son acolyte. Mais quoi ? C'était vrai ! Pas la peine de le boxer ! En plus, ça sentait pas bon pour eux cette histoire.

_-Tu dis que… toi… c'est assez ? Tu te fous de moi…_

En plus, c'était son idée à lui de battre deux dragons slayers tout seul. Il n'avait pas le droit de la lui piquer ! Merde quoi !

_-Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi… Je veux me battre avec Gajeel._

Les pupilles de Rogue se dilataient. Sting eut un sourire amusé. Comme tous les dragons slayers, il réagissait à l'odeur du sang et à la perspective d'un combat. Même s'il se contrôlait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir. Il avait décidé de se mesurer à Gajeel. On ne se mettait pas en travers du chemin d'un dragon slayer sans en payer les conséquences. Peut être que le blond pourrait en profiter pour lui soutirer quelques informations… Comme ça, pour plus tard. Au cas où…

_-Alors battez-moi et allez-y._

_-La dragon force est semblable au pouvoir des dragons. Rien au monde ne peut la surpasser._

Il devait gagner ce combat. Maintenant. Plus le temps de jouer. Natsu avait plus de ressource que prévu. Ca sentait le roussi, indépendamment de la magie de Natsu. Ils devaient à tout prix arrêter ce combat. Surtout, ne pas perdre. Ou cette histoire se finirait en tragédie.

_-Alors tu n'étais pas à fond ?_

_-J'ai battu Weisslogia avec ce pouvoir !_

Du moins, il aurait pu s'il l'avait eu à l'époque. Mais ça, les autres n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de savoir qu'il avait été obligé de tricher un peu pour avoir son dragon. Parce que les dragons slayers devaient pouvoir tuer n'importe quel dragon. Même celui qui l'avait élevé. Ajouté au fait que Logia avait plusieurs fois lancé à Sting que tant qu'il serait en vie, le blond ne pourrait pas espérer le vaincre… Sting avait compris qu'il devait tuer pour être considéré comme le meilleur. Comme digne de ce dragon qui l'avait recueilli après que son stupide beau-père l'ait jeté dehors.

_-Je vois. Alors j'utiliserai ce pouvoir pour me battre pour mes amis dont vous vous êtes moqués. _

Et Sting se prit le pain de sa vie. Il fut même surpris de ne pas entendre sa mâchoire se briser. A la place, il parti en arrière. Natsu n'allait leur laisser aucun moyen de se défendre. Alors c'était ça la fin ?

_-Shadow dragon's roar !_

Putain des fois il aimait Rogue. L'ombre ne faisait pas vraiment le point face aux ténèbres mais au moins, Natsu n'irait pas achever Sting, occupé qu'il était avec Rogue.

_-Fire dragon's roar !_

Sting écarquilla les yeux quand son acolyte se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas esquivé ? Quand Rogue le voulait, rien ne pouvait le toucher. Il devenait aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rester planter là ? Il avait remarqué un truc bizarre pour perdre un instant sa concentration ?

_-Ce n'est pas encore fini !_

A deux, ils pouvaient fatiguer Natsu assez pour le battre. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils étaient habitués à se battre ensembles. Même face aux deux mages de Fairy Tail, ils auraient eu cet avantage.

_-Approche._

Ils auraient presque mieux fait de déclarer forfait. Pratiquement aucune de leurs techniques ne toucha Natsu. Mais tant qu'ils tenaient debout, plus ou moins, ils continueraient. Et au plus grand étonnement du blond, Rogue ne tira aucune lame. Il ne toucha même pas à son katana. D'habitude, il dégainait toujours au moins une dague. Visiblement, il refusait de le faire en public, même avec la défaite qui lui pendait au nez. Pour un peu, Sting aurait bien voulu qu'il plante une lame quelque part sur Natsu. Surtout que le brun ratait rarement une cible quand il lançait quelque chose, même en mouvement. Ce type était habitué à se débrouiller seul dans la nature.

_-Sting-kun…_

Lector. Merde, Sting se prenait la raclée de sa vie devant une des personnes qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Lector avait voulu devenir fort. Sting lui avait plus ou moins donné l'impression qu'il l'était. Et maintenant… Tout s'effondrait. Tout ce qu'il avait mis des années à construire. Balayé par un arriviste de première. Bordel, ça faisait vraiment mal au cœur.

_-Sting !_

Gné ? Il se passait quoi ? Y'avait pas de danger. Sauf si… Il voulait utiliser _cette technique_ ? Ils s'en servaient rarement mais là, la situation l'exigeait. Ca lui allait.

_-Ouais !_

Si Natsu survivait à ça, Sting voulait bien chanter la chanson de Frosch et de Lector trois fois de suite sur une place publique en faisant le poirier. Nul doute que Yuna se ferait un devoir de filmer ça.

Non en fait, vu les trucs de fou que Fairy Tail faisait, Sting n'allait pas tenter le diable. Il allait juste essayer d'écraser Natsu. Peut être qu'en piquant le katana de Rogue et en le plantant dans le bide de Natsu…

_-Holy shadow dragon's lightning fang !_

Unisson Raid. La fusion entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Deux éléments opposés qui se complétaient. Jusqu'à présent, rien n'y avait résisté. Pourvu que ça marche. Ca leur bouffait trop d'énergie ce truc !

_-Technique ultime de dragon slayer ! Crimson lotus exploding flame blade !_

Il en avait encore. Natsu était à peine fatigué apparemment. Sting en aurait pleuré. Finalement, le katana de Rogue, il allait se le planter dans la gorge. Du moins, il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu Lector et Yuna. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir maintenant ? Sting n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que ce serait difficile de se relever du sol où il venait de s'étaler de tout son long. Rogue n'état pas mieux à côté de lui.

_-C… c… c…C'est… Fairy Tail ! Ils ont battu les deux dragons !_

Fairy Tail passait devant Sabertooth grâce à un point. Bon ben ce soir, ils allaient se faire éclater par Gemma. Super, on allait les récupérer à la petite cuillère. Du moins, c'était valable pour lui. Rogue… Il s'en tirerait peut être. Sans doute même. Rien ne pouvait ébranler ce type. Non, rien ne semblait l'ébranler. Mais après s'être fait casser les dents par un mage de Fairy Tail, Sting pouvait en douter. Il ne voyait pas son acolyte vu qu'il avait le nez dans la poussière. Qui lui disait que Rogue aussi n'était pas en train de se dire que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se relever.

Plus personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Après sept ans à être au sommet, les Twin Dragons n'intéressaient plus personne. On ne viendrait pas les aider à se relever. Ils pouvaient passer le reste du tournoi par terre, personne ne se bougerait. Le revers de la médaille. Sting grimaça et entreprit de tourner la tête vers Rogue. Il avait réussi à s'asseoir et fixait quelque chose dans les tribunes. Puis il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements tout en examinant les parages. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Sabertooth. Son katana pendait toujours à sa ceinture. Sting sentit ses doigts le démanger. Il avait l'étrange envie de prendre cette arme et d'aller décapiter les mages de Fairy Tail et tous ceux qui représentaient une menace potentielle pour Yuna et Lector.

Non, sa sœur allait lui en vouloir s'il se mettait à couper des têtes. Et Rogue n'apprécierait pas qu'il lui emprunte son katana. Personne ne touchait aux affaires du brun sans y laisser une main. A part ça, ce type n'était pas du tout violent… Non, on pouvait même le qualifier de pacifique.

Natsu se mit à parler mais Sting n'écoutait pas. Il avait trop mal pour prêter attention à ce type.

* * *

Comment ça va se passer avec Gemma ? Je dois vraiment vous le raconter ? Pff !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ? En attendant, j'envoie le bonus !


	24. Bonus : doudou

Et maintenant, un truc tout mignon sur Sting et Yuna... Non je ne me lasse pas d'écrire sur eux. Etrangement...

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

-Tu _quoi_ ?

Sting fusilla du regard sa petite sœur qui se faisait toute petite. Non contente d'être toujours dans ses pattes au point qu'aller aux toilettes devenait très délicat, elle venait en plus lui casser les noix en pleine nuit. Tout ça pour une histoire de cauchemar. Et elle chouinait qu'elle n'avait pas son doudou, que sa maman n'était pas là pour chasser les cauchemars et qu'elle entendait des bruits qui lui faisaient peur. Merveilleux… Pourquoi avait-il accepté de veiller sur cette morveuse au juste ? Oui une morveuse. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, pas une seule fois depuis qu'elle était venue avec lui. Quand leur mère était morte, elle n'avait pas parue si triste. Elle avait pépié joyeusement comme quoi leur mère était partie dans un monde meilleur et tout ça. Et puis quand elle avait eu fini son petit blabla, elle s'était arrêtée. Pour éclater en sanglots. Et depuis ça n'arrêtait pas. Une vraie fontaine.

Sérieusement, ils étaient vraiment du même sang ? Parce qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Il était blond cendré, elle rousse. Il était plutôt fin, elle avait de bonnes joues. Il pouvait vaincre des dragons, elle ne pouvait pas faire une seule étincelle magique. Il était capable de marcher des heures sans s'arrêter, Yuna avait à peine tenu une heure avant de commencer à demander des pauses. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun semblait être leurs yeux d'un bleu clair incroyablement pur…

-Ca va ! Céda-t-il. Arrête de pleurer !

Même s'il était plus insensible à la détresse des gens, c'était sa petite sœur. Il avait promis à leur mère de veiller sur elle. Donc il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser pleurer comme ça. Non ? Même s'il n'avait pas de doudou, il pouvait se débrouiller non ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée ça ! Il pouvait toujours improviser. Voyons voir. Une peluche… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait servir de peluche ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter de cette chambre prêtée par un aubergiste plein de compassion pour ces deux orphelins ? Pas grand-chose. Et dans ses maigres possessions…

-Si tu arrêtes de pleurer… Heu… Tu… Tiens ! Je te prête Lector !

Le chaton protesta qu'il n'était pas une peluche et que merci, on l'avait assez confondu avec dans la journée ! Yuna ne dit rien mais de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Bon… Il était trois heures du matin, il voulait dormir un minimum…

-Ok, tu peux dormir avec moi si ça te rassure. Mais c'est juste pour cette nuit ! Moi je déteste dormir avec quelqu'un !

Elle essuya ses joues et sur un timide « merci » elle grimpa dans le lit qui faisait presque le double de sa taille. Sting grimaça quand elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle avait les pieds froids sa petite sœur ! Pas agréable du tout ! Mais au moins, il pouvait dormir sans qu'elle sanglote. C'était beaucoup mieux ! Et puis, ça ne durerait qu'une nuit ! Après, chacun dans son lit ! Oui, chacun dans son coin et qu'elle le laisse pioncer tranquille.

-Bonne nuit oni-chan.

Sting bailla et s'installa plus confortablement. Yuna se glissa dans ses bras. Le blond joua avec une mèche rousse en s'endormant. Finalement, c'était bien que Yuna soit avec lui ce soir. La couverture était un peu mince et il avait presque froid. Comme ça c'était mieux. Et la respiration calme de Yuna l'apaisait et le berçait.

Ca devait être ça la famille. Une personne sur qui on pouvait compter, peu importe ce qu'on faisait de bien ou de mal. A deux, on était tout de suite plus forts. Quand on trébuchait, on avait quelqu'un pour vous tendre la main pour se relever. Quand on pleurait, on avait quelqu'un pour sécher vos larmes.

Sting lutta encore un instant contre le sommeil pour regarder l'endormie. Elle, elle avait encore le cœur à sourire contrairement à lui. Elle avait assez de gaieté pour partager avec lui. Elle souriait assez et de la façon qui faisait que ses lèvres à lui aussi s'étiraient vers le haut. Lui, le dragon slayer de la lumière s'était fait capturer par les ténèbres après la mort de son mentor. C'était à lui qu'on avait dû montrer le droit chemin et le guider. Yuna était sa sauveuse en fait. Alors…

-Bonne nuit… Imouto.

Il pouvait bien jouer au doudou cette nuit et celles à venir. Il lui devait bien ça. Surtout que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas…

Absolument pas…

Absolument…

Abso…

A…

* * *

Rencontrer Sting, c'est fait.

Lui casser les pieds, c'est fait.

L'empêcher de dormir jusqu'à le rendre à moitié fou, c'est fait.

Se faire aimer malgré tout par lui, c'est fait.

Yuna est trop forte.


	25. XXI : Yuna

Et voici la suite ! Postée par Yankee-chan merci à elle. Et oui, je suis actuellement occupée à participer au tournage d'un ami et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster. Alors voilà. Vous m'excuserez donc si je ne répond pas aux reviews anonymes (s'il y en a) cette semaine. La semaine prochaine.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna examina le parc. Il était presque désert malgré le tournoi. Quelques personnes flânaient de çà et là, sans but précis. Ils seraient donc tranquilles. Parfait. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, expira lentement et rouvrit les yeux. Les couleurs se firent plus profondes, moins secrètes. Le monde évoluait différemment, comme si elle l'observait depuis l'intérieur d'une piscine. Les sons se firent plus étouffés. Presque immédiatement, elle sentit l'au-delà lui répondre. Une personne qui ne l'avait jamais guidé fut là. Elle la voyait, pas comme on voyait habituellement, et surtout, elle sentait sa présence. Une âme presque totalement sereine et pleine d'amour. Il ne lui restait que quelques taches de douleur venant de sa mort mais elles disparaitraient petit à petit.

Sur les instructions de la personne décédée, la rousse commença à avancer sans se soucier de Darryl. Il suivait, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire. Elle allait donc se concentrer sur sa mission du jour : chercher des indices.

La personne décédée les guida jusqu'à une partie reculée du parc. Ensuite, elle commença à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne parlait pas comme les vivants faisaient. L'idée de ses paroles traversait l'esprit de la médium et il lui fallait parfois attendre un peu avant de comprendre le message.

-Elle fuyait son mari violent. Elle voulait protéger son enfant à naitre. Sinon, elle ne serait jamais partie. Elle s'est réfugiée là parce qu'elle voulait réfléchir un peu sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'avait ni papier ni argent, juste son unique clé de constellationniste. Elle est partie sans prendre ses affaires pour éviter d'alerter son mari. Elle a même fait le repas pour ne pas se faire trahir. Tout ce que n'aurait pas fait une femme qui fuyait. Elle a continué jusqu'à se retrouver ici. Elle était perdue et seule.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un pont. Yuna se pencha pour regarder dans l'eau comme l'avait fait la femme lors de sa dernière heure. Aucun reflet. Les miroirs restaient semblables aux murs quand elle utilisait son don. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Une autre bizarrerie de son don. Bah, elle avait l'habitude qu'on la trouve étrange.

Yuna reprit son chemin et s'arrêta là où la femme avait été assassinée. C'était un endroit banal et sans rien d'extraordinaire.

-Il est arrivé dans son dos. Pendant un moment, elle a cru que c'était son mari. Mais il était trop petit. Elle a essayé d'appeler à l'aide mais il l'a bâillonnée. Elle n'a même pas pu invoquer son esprit. Il l'a assommée et emmenée ailleurs. Il avait besoin de sa magie. Après, il avait peur qu'elle parle. Alors il l'a tuée et abandonnée ici.

C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à apprendre. Seulement un rapport avec le plan Eclipse. Tout semblait tourner autour de ça. Elle ignorait où ça commençait et où ça s'arrêtait. Plus elle en apprenait dessus, plus elle regrettait son innocence passée. Mais c'était ça de grandir. On gagnait certaines choses et on en perdait d'autres. Ainsi allait la vie.

-Elle est partie. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait nous dire.

Yuna ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Terminé. Il n'y aurait rien de plus comme information. Et ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pas de nom ou de visage. Pourtant, les morts devenaient plus ou moins omniscients après leur dernier voyage. Seulement, ils ne partageaient pas facilement certaines informations s'ils estimaient que les vivants n'en n'avaient aucune utilité. Pourquoi, Yuna l'ignorait. Sans doute parce que ça aurait été trop facile autrement.

-Elle ne nous a rien appris, corrigea Darryl en rangeant son carnet et son crayon.

La rousse haussa les épaules et tira d'une de ses sacoches à la ceinture de quoi grignoter. Elle avait besoin de sucre, comme souvent. Ensuite, elle essaya de voir si avec son don, rien ne lui sautait aux yeux sur la scène de crime. Rien. Autant chercher de l'ordre dans la chambre de son frère.

-On va voir ailleurs ?

-Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée.

Ils firent trois scènes de crimes avant que Yuna ne commence à fatiguer. Ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau mais Darryl put obtenir un tuyau sur la disparition d'une personne. Ce n'était vraiment Rien. Yuna n'avait pas l'habitude de récolter aussi peu d'informations. Il devait se préparer quelque chose de terrible. Pire peut être que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien préparer de si affreux ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que les constellationnistes disparaissaient ? Une éclipse était un phénomène astronomique, est-ce que c'était un nom de code pour désigner la magie des étoiles ?

Réfléchir n'était pas facile. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir utilisé son don et ces derniers temps, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et puis, après avoir baigné dans autant d'amour, elle n'arrivait jamais à rester fâchée avec les autres. C'était peut être pour ça que les morts tentaient autant de communiquer avec les vivants. Pour leur montrer comment aimer les autres, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire…

C'est à ce moment que Minerva remonta la rue en courant. En talons hauts. Là, Yuna disait respect. Elle n'en n'était qu'aux talons compensés et avait du mal à courir aussi vite. Et respect aussi pour piller comme ça.

-Mon poussin !

Allez, on commençait avec les surnoms. Minerva adorait donner des surnoms à tout le monde. Qu'elle aime ou déteste les gens, elle leur collait un surnom. Rufus se faisait appeler « cui-cui » parce qu'il évoquait souvent les oiseaux qui chantaient. Orga avait eu droit à « nounours » rien que ça. Rogue avait eu droit à « tortue » mais pas « tortue ninja » parce qu'il n'aimait pas la pizza.

Sting, lui, avait eu droit à « chaton. » Parce qu'il ronronnait quand on le grattouillait derrière les oreilles. Yuna n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir comment quelqu'un d'aussi distingué que Minerva pouvait gratouiller quelqu'un à cet endroit là…

-Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! Et ces bottes m'explosent les pieds.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la si grande et si élégante Minerva aux manières soignées (sauf quand elle s'énervait) retira ses chaussures. La rousse hésita entre éclater de rire et être choquée.

-Tes chaussettes sont dépareillées, tu sais ?

-Rien à foutre !

Ok… Pour l'élégance, on repasserait. Tout le monde avait ses jours sans. Visiblement pour Minerva, c'était aujourd'hui. Mieux valait que maitre Gemma n'apprenne jamais ça. Il en ferait une attaque. Déjà le look « décontracté » de Minerva ne lui plaisait pas trop…

-Bon ok, concéda l'aînée.

Et elle retira ses chaussettes et les fourra dans ses bottes. Darryl regarda l'un des membres les plus éminents de la guilde de sa ville comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser et prit congé. Oups… L'image de femme distinguée de Minerva venait d'en prendre un coup…

-Tout va bien Minerva ?

Vu les gros yeux de la fille du maitre, non. Ca n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Au contraire. Donc elle se défoulait en envoyant valser la tenue imposée par le maitre de sa guilde. A Sabertooth, on n'avait pas grand-chose en choix.

-On peut dire ça. Sting et Rogue sont à l'hôpital.

Yuna était fâchée contre les mages de Sabertooth. Mais son estomac se noua à la pensée de son frère et de son coéquipier blessés. Elle était un peu moins furieuse. Plutôt angoissée. Le tournoi était terminé pour aujourd'hui et elle ne s'était toujours pas renseignée sur la façon dont il avait terminé. Victoire ou défaite ? Et zut pour sa rancune envers Minerva !

-Oni-chan va bien ?

-Il est vivant. Vu la violence du combat, c'est pas si mal. Je te raconterai en chemin.

_Plus tard,_

Sting était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Il avait des bandages un peu partout et vu les perfusions qui l'entouraient, il avait retiré des aiguilles de ses bras. Il se tourna vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes quand elles entrèrent. Yuna parcourut la pièce du regard. Rogue aussi était là. Il avait tiré une chaise près de la fenêtre et regardait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, l'air absent. Frosch était réfugiée sur ses genoux.

-Minerva, tu sais que…

-Ouais je suis pieds nus. Alors ça va les gars ?

Sting regarda les perfusions. Yuna se rendit compte que des bandages trainaient par terre dans un coin. Il en avait retiré plusieurs. Lui, il allait se faire disputer par les infirmières dès qu'elles le verraient. En attendant… Son frère semblait fatigué comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas physique. Mais moral. La rousse s'installa sur le lit et tapota avec prudence le genou du blond. Il hésita puis la serra contre lui. Fort.

-Pardon Yuna. J'avais juré de vous protéger, toi et Lector… Merde !

Il était en train de pleurer. De craquer même. Il avait toujours pris tellement sur lui pour essayer de les rendre heureux, tous les deux. Toujours. Et maintenant qu'il avait échoué, il avait perdu son unique but dans la vie. Incapable de soulager la peine de ce frère qu'elle aimait tant, Yuna le serra de toutes ses forces en retour. Comme si la vie de Sting en dépendait. Oui en un sens. Il avait peut être veillé sur eux mais c'était lui qui avait besoin d'eux.

-Je m'en fiche oni-chan. Tu pourrais être le pire des mages, je t'aimerai quand même.

Minerva fit semblant d'être passionnée par les environs. Rogue était toujours perdu dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Est-ce qu'il voyait ce qu'il regardait au moins ? Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Hé, c'est moi ou il manque un truc ? Lâcha soudainement la fille du maitre en observant la chambre.

Yuna l'imita. Puis elle remarqua l'air détaché de son frère. Sur l'oreiller, Lector riait en silence. Et là elle comprit. Un fou rire la saisit.

-Alors les gars, on a eu un petit creux ?

-Oh ta gueule Yuna.

Minerva gloussa en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Pour reprendre des forces, ils avaient mangé leur élément. Sting avait avalé la lumière et Rogue les ténèbres. Cela évitait que la pièce soit trop sombre ou trop claire mais il semblait quand même manquer quelque chose. C'était assez désagréable comme sensation.

-La bouffe de l'hôpital est dégueulasse ! Et ils refusent de nous resservir ! On est des dragons slayers merde ! On a besoin de manger !

Ca faisait du bien de rire. Comme avant. Quand tout était noir, blanc ou presque blanc. Quand elle était encore insouciante. Quand elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de son frère. Quand sa petite vie lui convenait. Elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis le début du tournoi et ça lui avait manqué. Et à entendre Minerva, à elle aussi. Ce que ce devait être bon de rire quand la pression devenait trop lourde à supporter.

-On voit que vous n'avez jamais été à l'hosto.

Yuna adressa un immense sourire à son frère. _Il_ ne l'avait jamais emmenée à l'hôpital. Parce qu'il avait peur que ça remonte aux services sociaux et qu'on lui retire la garde de sa sœur. Alors la fois où Yuna s'était ouvert le menton en tombant, c'était Rogue qui lui avait fait des points de suture. Ce devait être la seule fois où il l'avait touchée sans que ce soit un accident. Même quand il lui avait offert une arme, il avait fait attention à ne pas la toucher.

-Très bien oni-chan, je t'apporterai du melon.

Le melon était une vieille histoire entre elle, son frère, Rogue, Frosch et Lector. Une des premières fois qu'ils avaient voyagé tous ensembles et qu'ils passaient dans un village perdu, affamés. La saison faisait qu'aucune plante comestible n'était assez mature pour être mangée ou elles étaient trop vieilles. Ils n'avaient trouvé que quelques melons, farouchement défendus par leur propriétaire, une vieille fermière insensible. Elle avait regardé le petit groupe passer sans même se montrer attendrie par la petite fille affamée. Et puis Yuna avait croisé le fantôme d'un garçon de son âge. Le fils du cerbère. Un petit message plus tard, la vieille femme fondait en larmes et leur offrait trois fruits sucrés et juteux en remerciements. Une première selon les autres villageois. Et depuis, pour les Twin Dragons (Yuna en était membre honoraire), c'était une façon de se remonter le moral.

-Très bonne idée Yuna, tu me ramènes la caisse ?

-Ne la lâche pas, ajouta Minerva.

Un ange passa. Non. Elle n'avait pas osé ? La si distinguée Minerva n'avait pas… Si ? Vu la tête de Sting, elle l'avait fait. Même Rogue la fixait, un sourcil levé.

-Désolée, ce midi j'ai mangé en ville parce que c'était du cassoulet au menu… Vous connaissez mon père et son transit…

-Et après tu me tapes dès que je sors une connerie ! protesta le blond.

-C'est parce que tu en sors trop Sting.

-Bref, intervint Yuna avant que ça ne dégénère. Oni-chan. Rogue. Quand est-ce que vous rentrez à la maison ?

En théorie, ils auraient dû rester au moins vingt-quatre heures en observation. En pratique, ils s'étaient trop attardés.

-On attendait que Minerva ait terminé son rendez-vous avec le psy. Alors, il t'a trifouillé le cerveau ?

Quoi ? Minerva avait eu son entretien aujourd'hui et personne ne l'avait prévenue ? Mais elle voulait accompagner son amie !

-Tu parles, soupira la fille du maitre. J'ai passé deux heures à raconter à quel point j'avais eu une enfance normale. Je crois qu'il était un peu déçu. Finalement, il a mis tout ça sur le compte du stress. C'est un peu ça.

Minerva plus que n'importe qui d'autre subissait la pression de Sabertooth. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait craqué. N'importe qui d'autre en aurait fait autant. Seulement, c'était qu'elle ait craqué en public qui restait gênant. Par contre, y'avait un truc qui clochait… Sting mit le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

-_Toi_ t'as eu une enfance _normale_ ?

-Heu… Non. Mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. J'ai fait une connerie mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me planquer derrières des excuses. Et je déteste m'apitoyer sur moi-même.

Yuna se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait pu raconter au sujet de sa mère. Minerva parlait très peu de sa mère et quand elle le faisait, c'était toujours de manière détournée. La seule fois où elle l'avait clairement évoquée, elle essayait de calmer une Yuna en pleurs parce que son frère l'avait laissé toute la journée seule pour faire une mission. Ca avait été la première fois qu'il la laissait si longtemps et elle avait eu peur qu'on l'abandonne à nouveau.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma maman. J'étais un peu plus petite que toi._

Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais parlé de sa mère. Yuna ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie. Minerva avait dit perdu mais pas forcément dans le sens « morte. » Le mystère restait entier.

-T'as quand même boxé une fille, fit remarquer Sting.

Minerva lui adressa un regard noir avec une aura menaçante. Yuna se décala d'un pas et songea très sérieusement à ramper pour aller trouver refuge auprès de Rogue (un dragon slayer devait faire un excellent bouclier).

Sting termina par terre, la tête enfoncée dans le sol par Minerva. Lector s'était envolé pour éviter de subir des dommages collatéraux.

-La ferme imbécile. Ou je termine ce qui a été commencé.

Yuna se cramponna au bras de Minerva qui clouait son frère au sol. Elle prit soin de mettre tout son poids et de faire en sorte que ses pieds ne touchent pas par terre.

-Ne tue pas mon frère ! Je veux pas être orpheline ! Et il serait capable de hanter la guilde !

-Vu ton frère, il hanterait plutôt les vestiaires des filles ou quelque chose comme ça, commenta Minerva. Elle relâcha Sting le temps qu'il se relève et le plaqua à nouveau par terre. Et fait attention à ce que tu dis toi.

Elle appuya un peu pour qu'il imprime et le lâcha pour de bon. Le blond se releva, prêt à se battre. Et Yuna fila se réfugier près de Rogue, talonnée par Lector. Bouclier ! Le brun s'était levé quand le ton avait commencé à monter. Il regarda le duo se planquer derrière lui avec Frosch sans rien dire. Complètement blasé.

-Sting-kun reste le plus fort ! lança Lector par-dessus l'épaule droite du dragon slayer de l'ombre.

-Ne fais pas trop mal à oni-chan Minerva… demanda la rousse depuis l'autre épaule du brun. Et puis l'hôpital ne serait pas trop content d'avoir une bagarre entre deux mages…

-Fro le pense aussi, approuva le dernier membre du trio, réfugié sur la tête de son inséparable.

Sting leur adressa un regard et ricana. Le regard de Minerva se fit étrangement calculateur. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait plus.

-Ca va tous les trois ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'abuser ?

-On n'a pas encore volé par la fenêtre donc ça va, assura Lector.

-Fro le pense aussi.

Rogue se retourna et adressa un regard sévère aux deux protégés de Sting. Il arrivait à rester sérieux même avec un exceed déguisé en grenouille rose sur la tête.

-Rentrons Sting.

Il faisait maintenant un affrontement visuel avec Minerva. Dire que ces deux là étaient amants la plupart du temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se mesurer l'un à l'autre le reste du temps. Et ben si la soirée continuait comme ça, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Sting se détourna en soupirant. Il sourit à sa sœur et lui tendit la main.

-C'est vrai. Rentrons à la maison.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Yuna retrouva le frère qu'elle avait connu au tout début. Celui qui savait encore rire et ne se souciait pas de son fan club. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son frère et la serra.

-Oui. Rentrons, approuva-t-elle simplement.

L'avenir était peut être incertain pour Sabertooth mais Yuna eut l'impression qu'il lui souriait. Tout irait bien. Ce ne pouvait pas être le calme avant la tempête parce que si c'était le cas, il serait dévastateur.

* * *

L'envie de mener l'enquête sur le plan Eclipse commence à chatouiller Yuna. Mais que va-t-elle découvrir ? Ca je sais. *paf !*

Vos hypothèses ?


	26. XXII : Rogue

Et hop ! La suite ! Ecrite avec le scan 300, le vilain scan... Je crois que ça a été l'un des moments les plus difficiles et pourtant, j'ai été plutôt inspirée vu que pour un scan, il y aura deux chapitres. Enfin, si on enlève tout ce qui ne vient pas du manga, ça fait un chapitre... Mais j'avais besoin d'un "avant" et d'un "après". Bref. Une petite réponse aux reviews :

Lyne : c'est pas grave, bravo pour avoir lu tous ces chapitres d'un coup, c'est vraiment agréable pour un auteur de lire ce genre de choses ^^ justement, les mages de Sabertooth ne sont pas que des salauds, ça serait trop simple. Mais c'est facile de jongler avec leur caractère parce qu'on en dit peu sur eux, on ne montre que les gros traits alors... Etrangement, Yuna a beaucoup de succès. Et j'avais besoin d'un "moyen" pour adoucir le portrait de Sting tout en donnant un point de vue sur Sabertooth. Qu'elle ne soit pas membre de la guilde mais la connaisse parfaitement contrebalance un peu le point de vue des mages de cette guilde et ce que le manga nous dit et je suis assez contente du résultat. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et tu verras bien le rôle que Yuna aura à jouer dans tout ça.

Sinon, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Rogue ouvrit le frigo, l'estomac dans les talons. Il n'était rempli que pour une personne. Bien entendu, Yuna avait pensé rester seule toute la durée du tournoi et il n'y avait rien pour un dragon slayer. Même si Sting et Rogue pouvaient manger leur élément, il leur arrivait très souvent de se contenter de nourriture « normale. » Enfin, ils prenaient un repas avec Yuna mais comme ils avaient besoin de pas mal de nourriture et que ça aurait fait un très gros trou dans leur budget, ils complétaient souvent par leur élément.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien pour un petit encas ? Il avait faim et détestait cette sensation. Ils avaient bien les yaourts de Yuna mais ils étaient natures et il n'y avait plus de sucre. La rousse avait terminé le dernier sachet ce matin pour faire des cookies qui avaient très vite disparus dans cinq estomacs différents. Rah ! Son estomac criait famine et ça l'énervait ! Rogue ferma le frigo et passa au crible la cuisine. Sting avait raflé la dernière boite de céréales ce matin. Les placards étaient vides, chose dangereuse pour un dragon slayer. Et le blond mettait un temps fou à revenir de ces courses ! Il s'était perdu ou quoi ?

-Tu trouves ton bonheur ? demanda Yuna.

-Il n'y a plus de sucre.

Et il savait pour l'avoir essayé que les yaourts sans sucre étaient immondes. Quelle joie…

-Tu as essayé avec du sirop ? proposa la médium en allant chercher un de ses précieux yaourts dans le frigo.

Yuna avait toujours eu un important besoin en produits laitiers. Personne n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi, même les quelques médecins que Sting l'avait emmenée voir. Et les dieux savaient à quel point Sting détestait trainer sa sœur chez le médecin, même pour un contrôle de routine. Finalement, le blond avait laissé tomber. Et Yuna continuait de manger plusieurs yaourts par jour quand elle ne vidait pas la brique de lait, neuve, dès le petit-déjeuner.

-Du sirop ?

-Ouais.

Yuna referma la porte du frigo avec son pied, deux yaourts dans les mains. Elle rafla une petite cuillère et posa son butin sur la table. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle retira les étiquettes, se mit à chercher du sirop de cassis et fit sauter le bouchon. Le brun la regarda, sidéré, verser une bonne dose de sirop dans ses yaourts et mélanger le tout.

-C'est super bon tu sais, fit-elle remarquer en commençant à manger. C'est comme si c'était un yaourt au cassis.

Rogue sentit avant d'entendre Sting s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. La nourriture arrivait ! Pas trop tôt ! Le brun s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Comme toujours, la vision du dragon blanc, d'habitude si digne, encombré par les courses de la semaine l'amusa. Même s'il n'en montra rien.

-T'aurais pu faire les courses Yuna !

-Vous avez mangé les trois gros paquets de pâtes qui restaient hier, rétorqua sa petite sœur en désignant son frère d'une cuillère menaçante. Je ne peux pas faire apparaitre de la nourriture par magie. Elle se remit à manger son yaourt, pensive. De toute façon, je ne suis pas mage. Zéro magie.

-Mais maxi emmerdes, rétorqua le blond en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Yuna renifla exactement comme son frère. Si elle commençait à agir comme lui, elle aurait bientôt le même caractère. Un second Sting… Quel horreur ! Un était déjà de trop, surtout au quotidien.

Rogue tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre, une pomme dans les mains. Il allait leur laisser le salon et la cuisine pour régler leurs comptes. Lui, il n'était au courant de rien, n'avait rien vu et encore moins entendu monsieur le chargé de l'enquête. Non, rien du tout. Même pas un pet de souris.

Il se figea à mi-chemin. Une douleur explosa dans son sternum. Il hoqueta, se plia en deux en appuyant sur l'endroit douloureux, espérant que la pression lui donnerait moins mal. Ce ne fut ni pire ni meilleur. Il avait simplement trop mal pour rester stoïque.

-Rogue ? fit Sting qui l'avait entendu. Ca ne va pas ?

Le brun fit un pas douloureux vers sa chambre, mâchoire serrée. Ce qu'il avait mal ! Mal…

-Non, grogna-t-il. Ca va.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre avant qu'on ne l'interroge à nouveau. Il souffla doucement. Même respirer lui faisait mal. Il en pleurait comme un gosse. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il avait déjà eu une douleur sourde ce matin à cet endroit mais l'intensité n'avait rien à voir. Ca faisait mal… Comme si quelque chose était en train de se détruire de l'intérieur

On toqua à la porte. Yuna. Sting la rappela à l'ordre sans prendre la peine d'être discret. C'était un accord entre les Twins Dragons de toute façon. De ne pas se mêler des affaires de l'autre.

Inspirant à fond, il se permit une grimace face à la douleur qui refusait de disparaitre mais refluait tout doucement. Il palpa avec prudence l'endroit incriminé mais aucune douleur supplémentaire ne se fit sentir. Etrange. Ca venait de lui et non d'une personne dont l'empathie aurait capté la souffrance. Et pourtant, quand il cherchait l'origine de la blessure, il ne trouvait rien. Il retira même une partie de son kimono mais ne vit aucun bleu sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait rien aux côtes non plus. Vraiment bizarre.

On toqua à la porte. Rogue remit sa chemise en place et se promit de résoudre ce mystère plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte. Sting. Il vérifiait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

-Yuna est en train de magouiller je ne suis trop quoi avec Lector et Frosch dans sa chambre.

-Que veux-tu Sting ?

-J'ai deux mots à te dire.

Deux mots que Yuna, Lector et Frosch ne devaient pas entendre. Ne même pas soupçonner. Rogue ferma à moitié les yeux. Ils avaient perdu contre Natsu. Après s'être vantés pendant des années d'être les meilleurs et d'avoir atteints les sommets, ils s'étaient fait écraser comme de vulgaires insectes par une botte. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer désormais, très prochainement. Peut être même ce soir.

-Que veux-tu ?

Sting se détourna et fixa un mur sur lequel Yuna avait accroché une immense carte de Fiore et sur laquelle elle punaisait des photos des Twin Dragons (et parfois d'elle avec l'équipe) et des missions qu'ils avaient effectués. Il y avait des tas de choses à voir certes mais Sting était assez familier avec ça pour ne pas rester planter devant plusieurs minutes.

-Sting…

Le blond ne détourna pas le regard de cette décoration plus ou moins originale. Ca sentait mauvais cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de refaire la chambre de sa sœur entièrement en rose comme il l'avait proposé au début ? Il avait beau blaguer, tout le monde en avait eu des sueurs froides. Une chambre rose, quand même…Venant de Sting, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, surtout au pire mais là…

-Il faudrait que tu me fasses une promesse ?

De le frapper s'il décidait de refaire la déco ? Pas de souci, c'était si gentiment demandé !

-Au sujet de Yuna et Lector.

D'accord, quiproquo. Dommage…

-Quel genre de promesses ?

S'il s'agissait de l'aider à tuer un type qui tournait autour de Yuna, ils n'avaient pas fini. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Sting avait parlé de Lector aussi.

-Tout à l'heure, Gemma risque de nous faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure parce qu'on a perdu… Et je ne pourrais plus protéger Yuna juste avec mon nom… Alors je me disais…

Le blond avait hésité jusqu'à présent mais il se mit à parler très vite d'un coup, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. Tellement que le brun ne comprit pas un traitre mot. Il arqua un sourcil en guise de réponse.

-Je n'ai rien compris.

Les épaules du dragon blanc s'affaissèrent et il vérifia que personne ne les écoutait. Ensuite il s'expliqua à nouveau, plus tranquillement. Cette fois-ci, quand il se mit à parler, il articula un peu plus que d'habitude.

-Si tu me promets de protéger Yuna et Lector s'il m'arrive un truc, je ferais la même chose pour Frosch.

Sting avait de nouveau des idées bizarres. Génial. Natsu lui avait un peu trop cogné dessus. Merci, le Sting au cerveau détraqué, c'était encore lui qui allait devoir l'endurer et le surveiller. Plissant les yeux, Rogue examina son ami.

-Dit-moi Sting, tu as des bourdonnements d'oreille ? Des maux de tête ?

-Je n'ai pas de commotion cérébrale, merci j'ai déjà donné pour ce truc. Donc tu veux ou tu ne veux pas ?

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour refuser avant de se dire que ce n'était pas si stupide que ça. C'était vrai quoi, ils étaient des mages et souvent confrontés à la mort. Ce serait un poids en moins sur leurs épaules s'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter des gens qu'ils laisseraient à leur mort.

-C'est d'accord.

-Et voilà, quand j'ai une bonne idée tu… Sting se tut pendant environ trois secondes, ce qui était un record chez lui. Attends, tu viens de dire que tu acceptais ? Mec, t'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui fait une commotion cérébrale ? T'arrive à marcher droit au moins ?

Face au regard noir de son ami, le _complex sister_ leva les mains en un signe universel de paix. Enfin, presque universel. Chez Rogue, c'était l'équivalent en plus vulgaire d'un doigt d'honneur. Même de nombreuses années après, il était toujours surpris de voir les gens faire ça.

-Ok, j'ai rien dit. Tu proposes quoi pour la promesse ? Une simple parole te suffit ? Ou tu veux un papier ?

En théorie, pour le peuple de Rogue, la parole suffisait en général. Par contre, quand on s'engageait à faire quelque chose, par exemple après la mort de quelqu'un, on avait besoin de quelque chose de plus sûr. Et ça n'impliquait pas forcément que la seconde personne fasse aussi parti de ce peuple.

-Une parole de sang ?

La tête de Sting était telle que pour un peu, Rogue aurait éclaté de rire. Le blond le dévisagea, bouche bée. Son ami vérifia machinalement qu'il n'y avait pas de mouche dans les parages. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils parlaient de mort que l'un d'eux devait obligatoirement mourir. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient encore rien promis. Bien sûr, promesse ou pas promesse, le dragon noir aurait quand même gardé un œil sur Yuna et Lector. Il ne les aurait pas abandonnés.

-Une parole de sang ? Finit par répéter Sting. Celle que font les gamins pour s'amuser ou une vraie de vraie de vraie ?

Etrangement, la dernière formulation rappelait sa sœur. D'habitude, c'était plutôt elle qui copiait les mimiques ou les paroles de son frère.

-Une vraie de vraie de vraie, assura le brun, on ne peut plus sérieux.

La surprise se peignait de plus en plus sur le visage de Sting. Il insista même un peu :

-Du genre, tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, tu subis un châtiment éternel ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Comment on fait ton truc ?

_Plus tard, à Sabertooth,_

Ils avaient manqué d'être en retard. En fait, Sting s'était allongé sur son lit pour se reposer un peu. Et il s'était endormi. Par chance, enfin tout dépendait du point de vue, Yuna était passée maitre dans l'art délicat et dangereux de le tirer du lit. Et aussi d'ouvrir son armoire et de trouver des vêtements pas trop sales et froissés pour les enfiler à la place de la tenue qu'il avait mis pour le tournoi. Se faire réveiller par votre petite sœur qui sautait sur vous et vous balançait des vêtements dans la figure le temps que vous émergiez… Rogue n'aurait pas vraiment voulu à la place du blond. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était important d'être impeccable maintenant. Rogue avait enfilé un kimono et Yuna lui avait très sérieusement demandé, depuis sa chambre alors qu'il sortait, s'il s'agissait de son pyjama. Sting en avait oublié la situation dramatique pour éclater de rire. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue le frappe.

Maintenant, ils faisaient tous les deux face au maitre, dos au reste de la guilde et sur le point d'être bannis. On ne se rendait jamais compte du malaise que les gens éprouvaient à ce moment précis. Même Sting avait fermé sa grande gueule. Pour une fois, il fixait le sol.

_-Sting. Rogue._

Le ton sec du maitre était vierge de tout reproche. Pour le moment. Rogue s'obligea à respirer calmement au lieu de vomir sur les chaussures de Gemma. Même le stress ne pouvait pas excuser ce genre de choses.

_-Comment pouvez-vous ?_

Le reste de l'équipe du tournoi souriait. Pour Minerva, c'était plutôt une apparence, Rogue le sentait. Elle était très douée pour la comédie. Quand elle le voulait. De toute façon, c'était ça ou pleurer. Rufus semblait aussi satisfait mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une façade. Ce type avait beau être un aristocrate déshérité, il savait mettre à profit ce qu'on lui avait inculqué. Orga restait mitigé même s'il ne montrait rien. L'empathie avait de rares avantages. Sting s'inquiétait pour Yuna. Il lui avait ordonné de rester à l'appartement et de s'y enfermer. Et surtout, elle ne devait ouvrir à personne, pas même eux, au cas où quelqu'un aurait pris leur apparence. Elle avait obéit mais en adressant un drôle de regard à Rogue. Il avait laissé son katana à l'appartement et avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé. Ca ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle avait compris que ce n'est pas simplement une arme en métal qu'il trimballait souvent. Mais elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était exactement.

_-Je n'ai pas de mots pour commenter cette défaite, _s'excusa Rogue_. Natsu nous a surpassés sans même utiliser les flammes foudroyantes. _

Il serra le poing, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir tenir la garde de son arme pour se rassurer. Il ne portait pas assez d'armes sous ses vêtements à son gout et se sentait trop vulnérable. Surtout avec ces bandages.

_-Il était bien plus fort que ce que nous le pensions. Natsu Dragneel…_

_-Sont-ce là des paroles dignes d'un membre de la guilde la plus forte ? _

Et pour la première fois depuis que Rogue assistait à des exclusions de la guilde, Gemma se leva de son canapé. On avait tendance à l'oublier mais il était grand. Très grand. Plutôt que de se choper un torticolis à lever la tête pour le regarder, les Twin Dragons baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et se perdirent dans la contemplation des bottes du maitre. Tiens, y'avait une tache.

_-Qui vous a permis de vous conduire aussi lamentablement ? Qui vous a permis de perdre ?_

Cette histoire allait très mal se terminer. S'il n'y avait pas de morts, Rogue allait hurler au miracle. Sauf qu'il n'y eut pas de miracle. La magie de Gemma les frappa. Ils roulèrent à terre sous les cris de Frosch et de Lector.

_-Vous avez déshonoré le nom de la guilde la plus puissante !_

Personne n'allait intervenir. Même Minerva n'arriverait pas à calmer la colère de son père. Même elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas contre ça. Jamais Gemma n'avait été aussi en colère contre deux mages.

_-Vous ne méritez plus d'être dans Sabertooth !_

Ca ils s'y attendaient. Ils s'y étaient préparés, dès qu'ils avaient compris que l'échec n'était pas toléré. Bien entendu qu'ils avaient pris quelques précautions en tenant à jour des papiers et en mettant de l'argent de côté. Mais jamais au grand jamais, ils ne se seraient attendus à partir comme ça. Et pour ça. Le duo essuya plusieurs coups du maitre.

_-Effacez-le ! Effacez le symbole de la guilde ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de mauviettes dans notre guilde ! Nous ne voulons pas de perdants !_

Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune exception. Le pouvoir absolu ne devait pas permettre les contestations.

_-Mais maitre…_

Lector se permit pourtant d'ignorer cette règle. Tremblant de peur, il tenta d'apaiser les choses, d'une voix timide. Plein de bonne volonté et toujours admiratif de Sting. Rogue ferma les yeux un instant, priant silencieusement. Même un miracle ne suffirait plus.

_-Sting-kun et Rogue-kun ont tous les deux fait de leur mieux._

Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Et ça n'avait aucune importance. Seule la victoire comptait. Pas la tentative. Il n'existait pour Gemma que deux types de personnes : les perdants et les gagnants. Et seule la seconde catégorie comptait à ses yeux.

_-Cette fois ils ont perdus mais je suis fier de Sting-kun._

Est-ce que c'était ça ? Ce que Yuna, Lector et Frosch avaient comploté dans leur dos ? Une petite rébellion ? Contre Sabertooth ? Non, c'était un acte irréfléchi. Une réaction spontanée. Une énorme erreur.

_-Lector_, souffla le blond. Non…

_-Je crois que les gens peuvent devenir plus forts après une défaite. Sting-kun a appris beaucoup de choses durant ce combat. _

La panique de Sting et sa peur pour Lector obligèrent Rogue à renforcer encore ses boucliers mentaux. Il se referma plus solidement que jamais, craignant le pire. Son unique moyen de survivre à la mort de quelqu'un.

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_-Mais maitre… Je suis un membre aussi, j'ai le symbole ici…_

_-Pourquoi un animal arbore-t-il le noble symbole de Sabertooth ?_

Parce que Yuna avait fait les yeux doux à Minerva pour qu'elle accepte de tatouer Lector. Les yeux bleus de Yuna, combinés à son beau sourire, suffisaient toujours à faire changer les gens d'avis. Et puis, ce n'était pas méchant à la base. Lector avait de la magie, donc le tampon serait resté sur lui. Sur la rousse, il n'aurait laissé aucune trace. Elle n'avait pas de magie.

_-Disparait !_

Lector eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que la magie du maitre le frappait. Sous les yeux horrifiés de la salle, il disparu. Plusieurs personnes retinrent leur souffle. C'était peut être à cause de ce silence si lourd que le cri de Sting fut aussi retentissant.

_-Lector !_

Ils venaient de se promettre de veiller sur la petite « famille » de l'autre si l'un venait à disparaitre. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Jamais ils n'auraient envisagé que… Rogue eut l'impression que le temps se mettait à ralentir. Son cœur battait tellement vite que le sang résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il enregistra tout, la place désormais vide, la magie qui flottait encore dans l'air… Puis il vit Frosch.

_-Ah… Lector… Disparu…_

_-Frosch !_

Il l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui. Si elle venait à disparaitre. Ses boucliers mentaux commencèrent à se fissurer sous le coup de la douleur et la souffrance de son exceed le frappa. Puis celle des autres qui accusaient le coup s'ajouta. Celle de Sting était la pire.

_-Rogue !_

_-Quelle horreur, un chat qui utilise le symbole de notre guilde._

A ce moment là, le chaos s'installa.

* * *

Horrible hein ? Je déteste ce moment du manga, Gemma est un salaud ! Sinon, pour la petite histoire, ce devait être à la base l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'ai commencé les chapitres XXVI (26) et XXVII (27) du point de vue de, respectivement, Sting et Yuna. Oui, j'écris parfois deux chapitres en même temps quand je n'ai pas assez d'éléments dans le manga pour continuer. Merci Yuna.

Bref, à la semaine prochaine !


	27. XXIII : Sting

Et voici la suite ! Ecrite avec le scan 300. D'ailleurs **SPOIL** sur ce qui va suivre dans les scans mais si vous n'avez pas lu le dernier (307 je crois ?) sachez ceci : Lector n'est pas mort, ça a été confirmé. Bref, j'ai été obligée à cause de ce "détail" de réécrire tous les chapitres dont celui-ci ce week-end. Alors s'il y a des incohérences, veuillez m'excusez, j'ai un peu fait ça à toute vitesse.

Au début, j'avais prévu de m'arrêter à la fin de cet arc. Au moment cette de cette décision, (un peu après que Yukino se soit faite virer pour préciser chronologiquement) je prévoyais de faire un truc genre Sting en a marre de Sabertooth, il se barre pour repartir sur les routes avant de se faire virer. Bien entendu, il embarque Yuna et Lector et éventuellement, Rogue et Fro auraient squatté... Et je voulais que ça se termine sur cette décision de partir et de quelqu'un, Yuna ou Lector, qui sortait : "et Sabertooth alors ?" en écho au titre... Maintenant… Ben avec ce qui est arrivé à Lector...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mal. Sting n'avait pas eu aussi mal depuis qu'il avait cru Yuna morte. Sauf que Yuna était bel et bien morte mais qu'elle était ensuite revenue parmi les vivants. Lector… Lector n'avait même plus de corps dans lequel son esprit aurait pu habiter à nouveau. Sting ne put qu'hurler de douleur. La souffrance physique, il connaissait. Il savait serrer les dents, se relever et sourire en assurant que tout allait très bien. Il savait la supporter. Mais ça… Non. Son compagnon, son second frère d'armes était mort. Disparu. Pas même un corps qu'on pouvait enterrer pour faire son deuil. Dire que sa mère qu'il détestait pour ne pas avoir su protéger ses enfants en avait une…

_-Tu fais trop de bruit Sting._

Fou. Il allait devenir fou. Comme les dragons que les premiers dragons slayers avaient été forcés de détruire. Pour protéger les humains. Afin qu'il n'y ait pas trop de carnages.

_-Comment avez-vous pu… Comment avez-vous pu…_

Et voilà, il se mettait à répéter la même litanie en boucle, incapable de former d'autres mots. C'était donc ça la folie ? Lui qui avait toujours entendu dire qu'on n'avait pas conscience de sa folie… Une partie de lui, celle noyée par la douleur, examinait tout ça. L'autre essayait de réagir, de faire face… Seulement, cette dernière partie perdait petit à petit le terrain. Fou…

_-Tais-toi ! Ce n'était qu'un chat !_

Quand elle était petite, Yuna utilisait Lector comme doudou. Elle le câlinait ou essayait de jouer à la poupée avec. Elle l'attrapait, jouait à la dinette avec lui et parfois, elle l'habillait. Elle lui mettait des petites robes, des petits chapeaux et des petites chaussures. Une vraie poupée quoi. Sauf que c'était plus drôle vu qu'elle parlait et qu'elle volait. Lector ne l'avait jamais avoué qu'à Sting mais il trouvait ça drôle de faire semblant de prendre le thé et d'être une grande personne. Il était même d'accord pour se faire habiller mais il détestait le rose, les robes et tout ce qui était froufrou et accessoire. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais dit à Yuna ? Il avait sans doute eu envie de le dire mais n'y avait jamais pensé. Maintenant, elle ne le saurait jamais. Ce n'était pas à Sting de le dire mais à Lector.

Le coup parti. Sting était trop en colère et perdu dans sa douleur pour réfléchir et mesurer les conséquences de son geste. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent. Gemma lui avait prit Lector. Détruire le bâtiment n'aurait rien apporté à Sting. Tuer Minerva était inenvisageable. Elle était trop loin et de toute façon, Gemma se moquait bien de sa fille. Seule la guilde avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Sa guilde, la gloire, la renommée. Et sa vie. Alors il frappa à son tour, avec sa magie faite pour tuer les dragons. Il frappa parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il frappa parce que le désespoir et la souffrance étaient tout ce qui lui restait.

_-Bien_, murmura Minerva et Sting fut incapable de savoir ce qu'elle approuvait.

Le monde qui l'entourait n'avait plus aucune importance de toute façon. Il avait trop mal.

_Plus tard, chez Sting, Rogue, Yuna et Frosch,_

Sting et Rogue rentrèrent à pied, en silence. Sting serrait les dents, essayant de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Pourtant, plus il cherchait, moins il trouvait comment raconter tout ce qui venait de se passer à Yuna. Se cacher derrière Rogue aurait été trop lâche. Et de toute façon, il devait le faire, en tant que frère de Yuna. C'était à lui de lui annoncer. Sauf qu'il ne voyait absolument pas comment faire.

Ils finirent par arriver devant leur immeuble. Sting fouilla ses poches. Vides. Il étouffa un juron. Yuna l'avait tellement pressé, à lui sauter dessus pour le réveiller puis à lui balancer des fringues à la figure qu'il n'avait pas pris ses clés. Non, il avait, comme un imbécile, laissé son trousseau sur la porte. Bien… Et vu le peu de réactions de son coéquipier, lui aussi était à la rue.

-Quelle journée de merde, soupira le blond.

Il appuya sur l'interphone. Yuna ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ok, soit elle était partie prendre son bain, soit elle écoutait de la musique et n'entendait rien… Soit elle était sortie. Si c'était le cas, Sting allait finir par faire une crise d'hystérie.

-Ouiiiiii ? finit par faire la voix de la rousse à travers l'interphone.

-Ouvre la porte. S'il te plait.

-Pourquoiiiiii ?

Sale mioche. Sting n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses petites piques. Un grognement lui échappa.

-Yuna Maria Samantha Eucliffe. Ouvre. Cette. Putain. De. Porte. Tout de suite !

La porte émit un clic qui informait qu'on pouvait l'ouvrir tandis que l'interphone restait muet. Les deux dragons slayers entreprirent de grimper jusqu'à leur étage. L'immeuble n'était pas très large si bien que pour avoir des appartements d'une taille correcte, les propriétaires avaient été obligés de faire un ou deux grands appartements par étage. Les Twin Dragons avaient leur étage pour eux tous seuls. Par contre, la vieille du deuxième passait son temps dans les escaliers à essayer d'entendre tout ce qui se disait. Ca avait posé un problème quand Yuna avait commencé à taper la causette avec le mec mort dans l'escalier du quatrième. Type que Sting, Rogue, Frosch et Lector saluaient aussi même s'ils ne le voyaient pas.

La médium les attendait de pied ferme dans le salon. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour demander où était Lector. Puis elle vit leurs mines défaites et se tut. Sting alla s'effondrer dans un sofa et passa son bras sur ses yeux. Yuna vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Oni-chan ? Comme il ne répondait pas, elle bougea un peu, sans doute pour se tourner vers Rogue. Rogue, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Lector…

-Gemma s'est fâché, comme tu t'en doute. Lector a voulu défendre Sting. Gemma l'a attaqué.

Yuna commença à agripper l'épaule de son frère. Sting considéra sa petite sœur. La vache, elle avait les ongles pointus ! Il dégustait là !

-Minerva a envoyé Lector on ne sait où. Si Sting ne gagne pas contre Natsu demain…

Yuna enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans la peau de son frère. Il allait finir en passoire si elle continuait. Mais aïe ! Cela dit, il n'apprécia pas de la sentir se lever d'un coup et aller dans sa chambre. Il leva son bras quand elle revint un instant plus tard avec une carte de Crocus toute froissée et son pendule. Elle commença à installer son bazar sur a table basse du salon.

-Et tu vas faire quoi au juste ?

Elle commençait déjà à faire tourner son pendule autour de la carte. Dans un instant, Sting voulait bien en mettre sa main à couper, elle allait utiliser son don. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

-J'essaye de localiser Lector.

Le blond lui confisqua son pendule. Elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment besoin mais ça lui permettait d'affiner la recherche et de dépenser moins d'énergie. Et son refus était plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

-Mais…

-Non Yuna. On ne peut pas aller chercher Lector. Si Minerva l'apprend…

Elle fit la moue. Sting étouffa un soupir. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Se sentir si inutile… Et encore, lui, la plupart du temps, il arrivait à se débrouiller. Yuna était une non-mage plongée au cœur d'une guilde. Quand elle avait un souci, il lui fallait toujours de l'aide. Elle devait toujours se cacher derrière les autres. Pour quelqu'un qui entrait dans l'adolescence et avait besoin de s'affirmer, c'était bien plus qu'un handicap. D'accord, peut être qu'il pouvait l'aider à se sentir valoriser. Juste un peu. Il lui rendit son pendule.

-Ok, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas prendre quelques précautions. Dit-moi juste si Lector va bien.

Elle retrouva le sourire et rafla son balancier. Elle le fit tourner au-dessus de sa carte, inspira, ferma les yeux et expira. Sting se pencha, curieux tandis que Rogue s'approchait de la table basse. Même s'ils avaient l'habitude de voir Yuna utiliser son don, Sting était fébrile. Il allait pouvoir s'assurer que Minerva ne bluffait pas et que Lector allait bien.

C'était toujours impressionnant de voir Yuna utiliser le pendule. Les yeux mi-clos, elle ne bougeait plus mis à part l'instrument qui semblait bouger de lui-même, comme animé d'une volonté propre. Il frappa un coin de la carte et ne bougea plus.

-Il va bien, déclara Yuna, de sa voix distraite qu'elle avait quand elle cherchait quelque chose avec son don.

Un poids s'envola des épaules du blond. C'était vrai. Lector était vivant et il allait bien. Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil. Lector était en vie. Dieu merci. Il était vivant. Il en pleurait à nouveau tient.

Maintenant que ce point était réglé, ils purent se détendre un brin et discuter. Enfin, Sting et Yuna bavardèrent. Rogue se retira bien vite dans sa chambre pendant que Frosch squattait les genoux de Yuna. La rousse caressait machinalement l'exceed tout en racontant ce que May-sama lui avait appris. May-sama. Sting était partagé au sujet de cette femme. Il ne la connaissait pas, n'aimait pas l'admiration que sa sœur lui vouait et la trouvait parfois un peu trop sévère avec sa précieuse petite sœur. Cela dit, il était quand même content que Yuna ne doive plus se débrouiller seule avec son don. Elle faisait de son mieux et ne pas réussir à maitriser toutes les facettes de son don la frustrait.

Finalement, Yuna s'endormit sur l'épaule de son frère. Sting laissa un sourire lui échapper. Puis il posa Frosch sur un coussin et souleva sa sœur comme une mariée pour aller la coucher. Elle ouvrit un instant les yeux sans se réveiller puis les referma. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, l'allongea sur son lit et commença à lui retirer chaussures, sacoches et veste. Il entreprit ensuite de la border. Elle gémit dans son sommeil.

-Rogue…

C'était mignon, elle rêvait de son meilleur ami. Sting lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux puis se dirigea vers le salon. Il se figea en cours de route et se tourna avec angoisse vers sa sœur. Quoi ? QUOI ? Elle osait rêver d'un mec ? Qui plus est, le frère d'arme, le meilleur ami de son frère ? Hé ho, elle avait intérêt à se calmer la petite ! Ca n'allait pas le faire ! Et l'excuse des hormones ne marcherait pas. Lui aussi avait eu quatorze ans ! Comme si c'était suffisant !

Il déboula dans la chambre de son colocataire. Rogue avait récupéré Frosch et était en train de se changer pour se coucher. Il évita d'un pas sur le côté le boulet de canon qui lui servait de partenaire.

-Sting ?

-Comment ça se fait que Yuna rêve de toi ?

-Je te demande pardon ? fit le brun en terminant de se changer.

-Yuna rêve de toi. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma petite sœur ?

Pour un peu, il l'aurait attrapé par le col. Oui mais Rogue avait toujours une arme à portée de main. Y'avait des limites à la connerie. Quand même.

-Yuna rêve de… Ote-moi d'un doute, ce n'est pas ce _genre_ de rêves ?

Sting devait avoir le même genre de tête qu'un hibou qui s'est pris une vitre. Puis il s'indigna. Quand même un peu.

-Hé ! Ma sœur n'est pas une perverse ! Elle a juste dit ton nom ! C'est déjà trop !

Rogue se contenta de l'écouter d'une oreille tandis que Sting déblatérait sur les petites sœurs que les grands frères devaient protéger, d'innocence et de liens fraternels…

_Le lendemain,_

Sting ne se réveilla qu'en sursaut, quand Rogue apporta un plateau plein de nourriture tandis qu'un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les volets. Il s'était endormi à côté de sa sœur quand il avait senti le besoin d'être près de sa sœur. On lui avait prit Lector. Il ne voulait pas perdre Yuna. Pas maintenant.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Rogue en commençant à ouvrir les volets.

Yuna ne se réveilla même pas. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir avec son frère qui laissait toujours la lumière allumée. Alors un peu de lumière…

Un matelas trainait dans un coin avec une couverture et un oreiller. Rogue s'était invité pour garder un œil sur eux.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda le blond d'une voix tellement rocailleuse qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait passé sa vie à fumer.

Il ne touchait qu'occasionnellement aux cigarettes et rarement seul. Il préférait partager une cigarette et quelques blagues douteuses avec les autres, c'était plus sympa.

-Huit heures du matin. Le café est chaud.

Ô miracle, Rogue qui ne jurait que par la théine avait daigné faire du café pour la loque qui lui servait de colocataire. Il avait fait une tasse de café fort avec tellement de crème et de lait que ça en aurait été écœurant pour la plupart des gens. Et miracle suprême, il avait mis du chocolat noir en copeaux sur la crème ! Sting ne buvait son café que comme ça. Et il avait bien besoin de son breuvage magique. Toutefois, un doute subsistait.

-T'as fait du café ? demanda le blond en raflant son mug préféré. _Toi ?_ Je croyais que tu n'en n'aurais même pas fait pour sauver le monde !

Il était délicieux. Sérieusement, qui l'eut cru ? Réussir à faire du café alors qu'on n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un en préparer un. Les dieux existaient peut être…

-En fait, c'est moi qui aie préparé la cafetière hier avant que vous ne rentriez, confessa Yuna en ouvrant un œil aussi bleu que ceux de son frère en les entendant parler. Rogue a juste eu à appuyer sur le bouton ce matin.

Et elle attrapa Frosch et la couverture (que Sting avait encore tiré vers lui pendant la nuit) pour se rendormir. Elle eut l'air subitement très intéressée et se redressa sur un coude.

-Oh mon Dieu Rogue tu as fait un cappuccino ! Je t'aime !

-Je t'interdis de tomber amoureuse d'un mec qui fait juste une boisson, rétorqua Sting.

Il fit quand même passer à sa sœur sa tasse. C'était sa faute si elle prenait du café, elle avait voulu faire comme son grand-frère. Et elle prenait son cappuccino avec autant de crème que lui, sinon plus.

-Comment tu as su qu'on était réveillé ? demanda la rousse après avoir descendu la tasse d'une traite.

Même Frosch avait quitté le lit pour avoir le droit à son chocolat chaud. Rogue s'était installé en tailleur sur le bout du lit.

-Vous vous levez toujours quand vous sentez l'odeur du café.

Yuna poussa subitement un cri. Elle venait de se frotter les yeux alors qu'elle ne se s'était pas démaquillée la veille. Résultat, elle ressemblait désormais à un raton-laveur avec une moustache de crème. Frosch éclata de rire et Sting ricana.

-Vous auriez pu me le dire ! s'indigna-t-elle en fonçant dans la salle de bains.

Vu son second cri, elle s'était rendue compte de l'étendue du massacre. Elle se mit à pester contre « les mecs qui n'étaient pas foutus de prévenir avant que ce genre de choses n'arrivent » tout en sachant très bien que les mecs en question l'entendaient très bien.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Rogue pendant que Yuna claquait la porte de la salle de bains en guise de représailles.

Sting fixa son mug vache qui annonçait que se lever aussi tôt, c'était vache. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier la mort de Lector. Simplement, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait et ce mot lui faisait peur. Il se sentit trembler.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

-Mais Lector va bien, fit remarquer Yuna. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était parti…

Elle n'avait pas tort. Lector était toujours en vie. Et Sting ferait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas contester sa victoire. Comme ça, Minerva serait forcée de le lui rendre.

Un silence bienvenu s'installa. Au plus grand soulagement de Sting qui ne souhaitait pas parler. Il vida son mug et le posa sur le plateau apporté par le brun. Il n'avait pas envie de manger, toujours pas.

-On fait quoi ? Finit par demander la plus jeune.

L'exceed avait fini par s'installer sur sa tête, allongée de tout son long, comme un tapis rose. Sting ne réussit pas à regarder ça. Lector n'aurait pas dû lui être retiré. Il n'avait pas su le protéger. Il n'avait pas su réagir…

-Arrête de ruminer, le grondèrent dans le même temps Rogue et Yuna.

Ils échangèrent un regard plutôt surpris. Sting sentit sa dépression se faire plus importante. S'ils se mettaient à parler en même temps, c'était signe qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Ils lui cassaient assez les pieds chacun de leur côté.

-Comment vous pouvez prendre ça aussi bien ? rétorqua le blond.

Yuna se tourna vers le dragon de l'ombre. A lui l'honneur.

-Ca ne changera rien de s'énerver Sting. Minerva ne lui fera aucun mal. Elle en perdrait son unique moyen de pression.

Sting préféra se murer dans le silence. Il était si fatigué… Il n'avait pas encore atteint le quart de siècle qu'il se sentait usé par la vie. Il avait tellement envie d'en finir. Après tout, Rogue pourrait veiller sur Yuna… Non, ça aurait été trop facile. Lector était toujours en vie. Il pouvait toujours gagner contre Natsu ou Fairy Tail. Il allait offrir une nouvelle protection à Yuna, récupérer son exceed et redorer un peu son blason. Ca lui semblait être un bon plan.

Le blond finit par se lever. Yuna et Rogue esquissèrent le geste de le suivre. Il leva un sourcil, enfin essaya parce que le deuxième suivit le mouvement.

-Non mais je vais pisser, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre.

Le café lui donnait toujours envie d'aller au petit coin. Ben quoi, c'était pas comme s'il allait se déboiter les deux épaules à essayer de passer par la minuscule de la salle de bains pour sauter du cinquième étage. Y'avait le balcon pour ça. Ou le toit.

Il grimaça en voyant sa tête dans le miroir. Certains zombies fraichement déterrés avaient meilleur mine. Ses vêtements étaient tous froissés et il avait encore du sang dessus. Et comme il avait passé son temps à dormir, se réveiller, somnoler et tout le tralala, il avait de très belles valises sous les yeux. Ok, pas étonnant que Rogue et Yuna s'inquiètent pour lui. Il profita donc d'être dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda sa petite sœur.

-J'me noie sous la douche.

-Si tu fais ça, je demande à Rogue de te faire du bouche à bouche !

-Je ne fais pas de bouche à bouche, répondit le concerné depuis la cuisine.

-Pas même aux filles ? ricana le blond.

Yuna ouvrit à ce moment la porte, ils ne fermaient jamais la porte de la salle de bains à clé, et lui posa des vêtements propres. Le tout, très vite et sans regarder en direction de la douche ou du miroir en face de ladite douche. Trop prude pour être honnête celle-là, surtout après le passage du prénom. Il se promit de la surveiller. Et se fit attraper par son frère d'armes dès qu'il posa un pied hors de la salle de bains. Comment ça un dragon slayer ça devait manger ? Hé ho, il n'était pas encore maigre à faire peur… Cela dit, on avait très faim d'un coup quand quelqu'un vous obligeait à manger, un couteau sous la gorge. Littéralement.

-Rogue je te déteste, marmonna le blond à sa quatrième ration de porridge.

Le brun se contenta de le regarder manger, appuyé contre mur. Sting racla son bol puis le reposa sur la table après avoir montré à sa nounou attitrée que ça y est, il avait terminé et qu'il ne s'en n'était même pas foutu partout. Maintenant il voulait lui essuyer la bouche ou quoi ? Non merci, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Non mais ! Et en plus, Yuna qui avait voulu lui donner la becquée comme à un gamin. Merci du soutien !

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda le blond en se laissant aller en arrière sur sa chaise.

Et rien à foutre que les chaises aient quatre pieds et non deux. Il se balançait sur sa chaise s'il le voulait d'abord ! Pareil pour la vaisselle, ils se démerdaient. Lui, il faisait une dépression. La preuve, il fallait le forcer à manger. Hein Yuna ?

-Tu as prévu quelque chose oni-chan ?

Il avait réfléchi à ça. Depuis longtemps. Bien avant que Lector… Non, ne pas y penser. Ou il allait finir par s'en rendre malade. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et il devait tenir encore un peu. Pour Yuna. Il y avait réfléchi un peu. Même s'il y avait Rogue, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Pas alors qu'elle souffrait encore de la mort de Lector. Elle avait beau savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il était parti en paix et qu'il ne souffrait plus, elle accusait quand même le coup. Changer d'air lui ferait du bien.

-Tirons-nous d'ici après le tournoi. On n'a plus rien à faire à Crocus. Donc on récupère Lector et cassos.

Déménager, changer d'air… Repartir à zéro… Encore une fois, il fallait fuir. Sting avait passé sa vie à fuir. Sa maison à cause de son beau-père. La tanière douillette de son dragon. Crocus mais aussi sa douleur. Pour Yuna.

Sabertooth serait trop occupé avec cette victoire et la recherche d'un nouveau maitre. Oui, ça leur laissait un peu de temps pour rassembler leurs affaires et s'organiser.

Yuna tirait une drôle de tête. Elle semblait perdue. C'était vrai qu'elle avait une vie en dehors de Sabertooth. Sa vie à elle était ici. Ses amis, son petit travail…

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez partir ? protesta-t-elle en luttant contre les larmes. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus dans une guilde que vous devez partir ! C'est chez nous ici ! Et… Et la police ? J'ai promis à Darryl de l'aider ! Et puis il y a May-sama… Et… Et…

Elle hésita avant de prononcer la dernière phrase, timidement. Tellement doucement que Sting se pencha pour bien l'entendre et que Rogue suspendit sa corvée.

_-Et Sabertooth alors ?_

* * *

Oui, vous voyez pourquoi j'ai pensé arrêter ici ? Ca se prêterait bien pour une fin... Mais vu ce qui arrive dans les scans, je vais continuer un peu. Accrochez-vous, ça va se corser !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	28. XXIV : Yuna

Et voici la suite. Ecrite avec les scans 302 et 303 (la partie tout en italique). Cette fois, je l'espère, il n'y aura pas d'incohérence du genre Lector est mort puis pas mort puis remort. Le pauvre.

Autre détail. Je prend du retard. Avec les révélations des derniers scans, je dois réécrire, j'ai moins de temps pour moi avec les cours. Donc la solution, pour éviter d'avoir à écrire un chapitre dans l'urgence (par exemple, pour le moment le chapitre 26 sur Sting n'avance pas vu que je suis bloquée par les scans et donc j'attaque le 27 sur Yuna en parallèle) ou de vous faire attendre sans savoir quand mettre la suite, ce que je détesterai, serait de ne pas poster les bonus à la suite. Oui. Ca veut dire que la semaine prochaine, au lieu d'avoir le chapitre 25 et le bonus, il n'y aurait que le 25. Et le bonus la semaine prochaine et celle d'après, le chapitre 26. Est-ce que vous seriez prêt(e)s à accepter ça pour permettre à l'humble auteure que je suis de garder un minimum d'avance dans ses écrits ? Si vous préférez, pour vous faire patienter, je pourrais prendre l'habitude de mettre un extrait du prochain chapitre (ou bonus) à la fin de chaque chapitre.

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna fulminait. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, bloquant la porte avec une chaise et fermant le volet de sa porte fenêtre. Parce qu'elle s'ouvrait facilement de l'extérieur, même si personne ne le savait à part elle. Et qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Alors l'autre imbécile qui toquait à la porte pouvait aller se faire voir.

-Yuna ? Je t'ai apporté un sac.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre à son frère. Il donna un coup à la porte. S'en suivit un juron. Parce qu'elle n'ouvrait pas ou qu'il venait de se faire mal ? Elle n'en savait rien.

-Yuna !

Le ton sec la fit sursauter. Il s'était déjà fâché contre elle mais jamais à ce point. Ca allait gueuler. Oups… Il ponctua chaque mot de la phrase qui suivit d'un coup de poing dans la porte.

-Ouvre. Cette. Putain. De. Porte. Tout de suite !

Ou ça allait barder. Elle se dépêcha d'obéir. Son frère lui donna sèchement un sac à dos.

-Ne prend que le strict nécessaire.

Et il tourna les talons. Yuna lui tira la langue dans son dos et balança le sac dans un coin. Fro se faufila dans sa chambre alors qu'elle fermait de nouveau la porte. Frosch avait toujours été plus adroite que Lector pour voler. Les manœuvres compliquées, elle s'y connaissait. Personne ne faisait aussi bien les loopings qu'elle.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Fro ! Je ne veux voir personne !

-Tu sais, c'est difficile pour tout le monde de partir d'un endroit. Fro pense que Sting et Rogue ont l'impression de revivre la mort de leurs dragons. C'est leur foyer à eux aussi. Et ils vont laisser beaucoup de choses ici.

Yuna examina sa chambre si douillette. Elle vivait ici depuis si longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Et encore moins laisser tout ça. Comment allait-elle pouvoir remplir un vulgaire sac ? Pour une jeune fille qui prenait soin de son apparence, c'était un cauchemar. Le minimum vital pour elle s'était… Son cappuccino du matin, une douche bien chaude, son petit lit bien douillet… Ca ne tiendrait jamais en un sac ! Quand elle partait en mission avec son frère et Rogue, elle savait qu'elle retrouverait tout au bout d'un certain temps et ça l'aidait à tenir. Mais là…

-Fro peut t'aider à commencer ton sac si tu veux.

Rogue allait encore gagner le concours de celui qui fait rentrer le maximum de trucs vraiment utiles dans son sac. Hé ! Minute, il trichait ! Il trimballait des armes sous ses vêtements ! Ca lui faisait de la place en plus !

-Oni-chan et Rogue doivent porter la même chose ?

-Sting pense que tu es trop jeune pour porter autre chose que tes affaires, alors ton sac devrait être le plus léger.

Hé ? Comment ça, elle n'aurait que ses affaires ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient emmener d'autre ? A part des vêtements… Et aussi un peu de nourriture. Bien entendu, elle avait oublié ce détail. Maintenant, ça lui revenait en mémoire. Et l'histoire du serpent aussi. Berk ! Elle ne voulait vraiment pas partir ! Pas question de manger ça ! Que ça ait un gout de poulet ou pas !

-Je peux prendre autre chose que mes affaires, protesta-t-elle dans un sursaut d'orgueil.

-S'il te reste de la place dans ton sac, peut être que Sting changera d'avis.

Elles se mirent donc à trier. Yuna prenait ce qui lui semblait indispensable, le posait sur son lit et avec Fro, elle retirait ce qui ne servirait à rien. Les vêtements, ce fut plus ou moins facile. Les chaussures, moins. Elle aimait ses talons compensés. Des talons plats auraient été mieux.

Le drame arriva quand Sting vint s'assurer qu'elle avait terminé de bouder et remplissait correctement son sac. Il examina le tas puis secoua la tête. Il attrapa un pull de Yuna et alla le ranger avant qu'elle ne le fourre dans son sac. Elle suspendit son travail et le regarda, indignée.

-Mais c'est mon pull préféré !

-Ca je sais. Mais il est trop délicat. Tu ne peux pas emmener un truc comme ça. Et pourquoi tu as trois paires de chaussures ?

Elle tenta les yeux de chiot. Il battit en retraite en marmonnant quelque chose contre les femmes et leur manie d'avoir autant de paires de chaussures. Yuna fourra son pull dans son sac avant qu'il ne revienne à l'attaque. Na ! Pas question de laisser ça. Pas son pull préféré tout vieux mais super confortable. En plus, il était tout chaud et tout doux…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Yuna, commenta Fro qui essayait de récupérer des élastiques solides et pas trop vieux dans le bazar d'une adolescente.

-Mais ça ne tuera personne que je prenne un pull !

-Il ne survivra pas longtemps si tu dois le porter en foret. Est-ce que tu serais contente s'il finissait tout abimé en moins d'une journée ?

Elle râla mais refusa de changer son pull. Elle le prenait, point. Sa résolution faiblit quand Rogue passa la tête par l'entrebâille de la porte, un sourcil levé. Oups… Mauvais signe.

-Tout se passe bien ?

Heu… Oui. Bien sûr. Tout allait très bien madame la marqu… Rogue.

-Yuna et Fro préparent les affaires de Yuna pour partir ! expliqua joyeusement l'exceed.

Il n'y avait guère que Frosch pour ne pas se sentir gênée quand le dragon slayer venait vous voir avec un sourcil levé, ce qui pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi. D'un autre côté, Rogue ne s'était jamais fâché contre elle, même la fois où elle avait mis son cosplay de grenouille rose dans la machine de linge blanc. Il avait même empêché Sting d'étriper Fro. Yuna avait préféré retenir son frère en silence parce qu'elle aussi avait fait le coup plusieurs fois. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être très distraite. Trop distraite peut être ?

-Et tu étais passé où ? demanda-t-elle en avisant le sac plastique qu'il tenait.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que Sting tenait à regarder un film ce soir.

C'était une tradition entre eux. Une fois par semaine, l'un d'eux devait choisir plusieurs films à regarder et laisser les autres choisir. Un navet, un film sérieux et un truc drôle. Généralement, Frosch choisissait le dernier parce que Rogue n'avait pas d'humour. Ou plutôt, il prétendait ne pas avoir le même humour qu'eux. Juste par curiosité, Yuna aurait bien voulu entendre une blague de sa part. Ou au moins un rire.

Yuna songea subitement que c'était ça qui manquait en ce moment. Un rire. Un vrai rire de son frère. Il avait à peine sourit depuis la disparition de Lector.

-Oh non… fit Rogue.

-Mais j'ai encore rien fait ! protesta-t-elle.

-Justement, quand toi et ton frère faites cette tête, je m'attends toujours au pire. Et avec raison.

Elle ronchonna un peu pour la forme et ne pas lui donner raison. Puis elle fila dans la chambre de son frère. Ce fut une sensation très étrange que de pouvoir ouvrir la porte sans forcer un peu à cause du bazar. Elle avait même oublié que la moquette était bleue. Hé ! En plus, ça ne sentait presque pas les pieds !

Elle continua sa route comme un boulet de canon et sauta sur le lit de son frère malgré les vêtements empilés dessus. Il la fusilla du regard. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

-Inspection générale ! On vient voir si vous avez fait vos affaires.

Et elle poussa une pile de linge propre par terre. Sting étrécit les yeux. Yuna sentit son sourire s'élargir quand il se mit à grogner. Des années d'entrainement lui permirent d'esquiver son frère qui essayait de l'attraper pour lui faire payer. Elle fila comme une flèche dans le salon.

-Rogue ! Au secours ! Oni-chan veut me tuer !

Rogue secoua simplement la tête, les bras croisés. Fro s'était de nouveau réfugiée sur sa tête.

-Vous ne grandirez donc jamais vous deux ?

Privée de secours, Yuna improvisa une bataille de polochons avec les coussins du canapé face à son frère. Fro se réfugia immédiatement au sommet de la bibliothèque du salon pour être en sécurité. Avec raison. Sting arrêta d'essayer d'assommer sa sœur et considéra son coéquipier avec sérieux.

-Yuna ?

-Oni-chan ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis se tournèrent vers Rogue. Il arqua un sourcil. Trop loin du canapé pour attraper de quoi se défendre.

-A l'attaque ! hurlèrent le frère et la sœur en sautant sur leur victime préférée.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

_Quelques heures et coussins explosés plus tard,_

Yuna retira une plume qui s'était égarée dans les cheveux de son frère. Assis contre le canapé, le trio reprenait son souffle. Parce que Rogue avait fini par attraper un coussin pour se défendre. Les choses avaient plus ou moins dégénérées au point que les voisins du dessous avaient fini par se plaindre. Comme toujours, Rogue avait été s'excuser et calmer les choses. Oui ils allaient arrêter de faire autant de bruit. Sauf qu'à peine la porte se refermait que Yuna l'attaquait dans le dos. C'était lâche mais seule face à deux dragons slayers hein…

Bien entendu, Rogue s'était défendu et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il avait poursuivit la rousse dans tout l'appartement. Sting en avait tellement rit qu'il en avait oublié de défendre sa sœur. Ah les frères ! On ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur eux quand on en avait vraiment besoin ! Résultat, elle s'était servie de lui comme d'un bouclier. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Semer deux dragons slayers était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Quelques coussins avaient rendu l'âme au passage. Maintenant, Fro s'amusait à voler en esquivant les plumes. Fro avait toujours été plus habile que Lector même si elle n'arrivait pas toujours à voler aussi longtemps que lui. Rogue avait quelques fois terminé par terre parce que Fro n'avait plus de magie contrairement à Lector. Par chance, jusqu'à présent, ce n'avaient jamais été de grandes chutes ou un terrain trop dur. Il semblait même souvent subir ça quand ils survolaient une étendue d'eau comme les lacs, les mares ou la mer. Sting ne s'en lassait jamais.

-J'ai mal aux côtes maintenant, râla le blond.

Yuna lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre. Elle aussi avait mal aux côtes mais ça faisait du bien. Au moins, ils travaillaient les abdos ! Sans compter qu'elle avait réussi à changer les idées de son frère. Il devait penser la même chose car il ébouriffa gentiment sa tignasse rousse.

-Hé !

-Vu ce que tu t'es pris, t'es plus à ça près. Il la serra gentiment contre lui. Merci petite sœur.

C'était bon d'être tous ensembles. Même si les choses n'étaient plus très drôles, Yuna avait l'impression qu'ils s'en sortiraient. On s'en sortait toujours. Les Twin Dragons étaient increvables. Ils trouveraient une solution. Comme à chaque fois.

-On va vraiment quitter Crocus ?

Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Crocus était sa ville depuis si longtemps… Elle en connaissait chaque rue, chaque quartier. Elle aurait pu en dessiner le plan et s'y repérer les yeux fermés. Elle pouvait indiquer un chemin d'un point A à un point B en utilisant ou non les transports en commun. Elle savait quels endroits éviter à quel moment. Dire qu'elle avait peur de s'en aller était un euphémisme. D'accord, il y aurait son frère. Elle avait toujours eu son frère en fait. Dès qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il l'avait choyée et protégée. Elle ne craignait rien avec lui. Mais qu'on enlève Lector l'inquiétait un peu plus. Ca prouvait que son frère n'était pas vraiment invincible. Qu'on pouvait quand même l'atteindre. A être cachée par le simple nom de son frère, elle en avait oublié la peur et l'inquiétude. Le retour au monde réel faisait trop mal.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, impassible comme toujours malgré Fro sur sa tête qui lui enlevait les plumes dans les cheveux. Il avait fermé les yeux mais les rouvrit en sentant le regard de Yuna. Puis il leva la tête vers Sting et le considéra un moment. Ensuite il croisa les prunelles bleues de Yuna et secoua tout doucement la tête. Sting fixait le mur, gêné par la question de sa sœur, il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'échange silencieux entre son coéquipier et sa sœur. Il ne saurait pas que Yuna lui avait demandé silencieusement de veiller sur le blond. Elle avait vu Rogue faire. Il calmait les gens, apaiser les fous, soulageait les consciences. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher même s'il se faisait mal. Mais il s'assurerait que Sting garde sa raison. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Qu'on lui laisse la dernière famille qui lui restait.

Soulagée d'un poids, elle se roula en boule contre son frère. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

_Elle vit le palais. Elle vit un homme, le chevalier blanc, chef de la garde royale de la fleur du cerisier. Il guidait plusieurs mages de Fairy Tail avec Yukino à travers ce dédale. Il s'arrêta devant une porte biscornue. Le plan Eclipse. Ca avait bien un rapport avec une éclipse. _

-Quand le soleil et la lune se croiseront. Ouvrez la porte avec les douze clés.

_Il voulait remonter dans le temps et _supprimer_ le problème Zeref avant qu'il ne soit immortel. Pour ça, il lui fallait une constellationniste plus les douze clés d'or et leurs propriétaires afin de franchir l'espace-temps le 7 juillet. _

_Elle vit les gardes arriver, alertés par le ministre de la défense. Elle les vit, capturer tout le monde, jeter les mages de Fairy Tail dehors et les constellationnistes ainsi que le traitre en prison. Natsu voulut se défendre mais la porte absorba sa magie. Elle absorbait toute la magie qu'elle pouvait depuis la création du tournoi. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on l'avait mis en place. Pour voler la magie._

_Elle vit le ministre proposer de gagner le tournoi pour rencontrer le roi. Et ainsi, lui demander une faveur. Elle vit Lucy et Yukino se faire jeter en prison dans une cellule étroite et rudimentaire. Des odeurs désagréables flottaient dans l'air, des odeurs qui venaient d'une hygiène des lieux assez douteuse. Yukino pleurait parce qu'elle pensait que c'était sa faute. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était remonter le temps pour retrouver sa sœur et ses parents. Sa sœur qu'on lui avait retirée à cause de Zeref. Ses parents qui étaient morts face aux adorateurs de Zeref._

_Lucy essayait de trouver un plan pour s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, elle. Fairy Tail n'abandonnait jamais ses membres. On viendrait les chercher._

Yuna rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était toujours dans son salon, avec son frère et Rogue. Elle avait l'impression de flotter malgré le sol sous elle. Puis elle se rendit compte que son frère semblait inquiet. Heu…

-Oni-chan ?

Il la serra contre lui. Cette fois, sous le coup de l'émotion, il oublia d'en contrôler sa force. Yuna sentit ses os craquer.

-Peu importe le nombre de fois que tu le feras devant moi. Tu me fous toujours les pétoches quand tu tombes en transe sans prévenir.

Elle essaya de dire qu'elle était désolée mais ses poumons n'avaient pas assez d'air pour faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Les dragons slayers en avaient de la force.

-Et le grand-frère protecteur que tu es va la tuer. Remarque, l'asphyxie n'est pas la pire des morts.

Sting se tourna vers son coéquipier, l'air perdu. Puis il baissa la tête vers sa sœur qui prenait lentement mais sûrement une couleur bleue. Il relâcha son étreinte. Yuna en profita pour avaler une grande goulée d'air.

-Et merde, fit le blond.

Sa victime involontaire lui fit les gros yeux. Et merde lui semblait un peu trop faible pour ce qui aurait pu se passer. Lui, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Oh non. Elle lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la boule de cristal de son frère pour sonner. Il avait fini par investir dedans pour être plus facilement joignable, tout comme Rogue. Bien entendu, le fait que le frère et la sœur soient assez fusionnels expliquait aussi l'achat. C'était trop dur pour eux de ne pas se voir au moins une fois par jour.

-C'est qui ? demanda la rousse en voyant son frère grimacer sans répondre.

-Minerva. On la trouvait bien calme depuis hier…

Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge du dragon blanc. Yuna sentit un frisson la parcourir quand elle comprit ce que ça voulait dire. Danger. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait ça à l'encontre de mages de Sabertooth.

-Répond, l'encouragea Rogue. Mieux vaut ne pas mécontenter Minerva.

Sting se mit à grincer des dents mais obéit. Yuna se décala pour qu'on ne la voie pas à travers la boule de cristal. Elle se retrouva collée à Rogue. Retenir un sourire ravi fut très difficile. Trop difficile. Elle sentit un petit sourire lui échapper, malgré elle. Heureusement, on ne la regardait pas.

-Sting, lança Minerva dès que le blond répondit. Je suis en bas de chez toi, l'interphone n'a pas l'air de marcher, encore une fois, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir ouvrir ou crois-moi que ça va barder.

-L'interphone déconne encore, râla Sting une fois qu'il eut décroché. On fait celui ou celle qui va ouvrir tout en bas à pierre feuille ciseau ?

* * *

Oui, Sting n'en rate pas une. Et ne vous en faites pas pour Yuna, elle se remettra de tous ces changements.

Sinon, pour un bonus à venir, je ne sais pas quand, je propose un questions/réponses. Que ce soit pour moi ou les personnages de cette fic (ça peut être Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Yuna ou une autre personne si vous voulez). Zéro censure (bon, poussez-pas quand même) alors profitez-en !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	29. XXV : Rogue

Et voici le chapitre 25. Sans le bonus, je m'en excuse mais disons que le prochain chapitre en est à sa troisième page et celui d'après en est à sa quatrième (bizarre que j'ai plus d'idées pour Yuna que Sting). Il faut aussi préciser que j'écris sans les scans parce que pour le moment, on ne nous dit rien sur le tournoi. Et que Sting est un peu déprimé et déprimant en ce moment. Donc bref. Le bonus, la semaine prochaine. Mais pour vos beaux yeux, je met le début du bonus.

Chapitre écrit avec le scan 303. Les paroles en italique viennent du manga.

* * *

Rogue examina son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait cru pendant un moment qu'il ne réussirait pas à se reconnaitre. Comme la première fois qu'il avait enfilé une tenue « plus digne de Sabertooth. » Celle avec laquelle le public le connaissait. Comme chaque membre de sa guilde. Chacun s'était vu obligé de revêtir une tenue choisie par le maitre. Quelque chose qui pouvait convenir à des mages de la meilleure des guildes. On ne retirait ce déguisement que dans un endroit où l'on se sentait en sécurité ou face à des gens en qui l'on avait confiance, jamais en public. A Sabertooth, voir le vrai visage d'une personne voulait dire que l'on était ami avec elle.

Rogue connaissait le vrai visage de nombreux membres. Parce qu'il était celui qui avait toujours une épaule pour les pleurs. C'était douloureux pour lui mais il était un empathe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres dans leur souffrance même si ça devait lui faire mal.

Toutefois, lui ne montrait presque jamais son vrai visage. Il l'avait soigneusement caché pendant des années. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait tiré du fond de ses affaires ses anciens vêtements de nomade. Il ne les mettait presque plus, sauf quand il partait quelques jours seul avec Frosch pour être seul avec lui-même. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu porter ces vêtements. Et jamais il n'avait tant sous-entendu qu'il avait des origines de voyageur. C'était trop mal vu.

-Qu'en dis-tu Fro ? demanda le dragon slayer en se détournant de son reflet dans le miroir.

Il ignorait encore ce qui était arrivé à Gemma mais Minerva avait pris les commandes. Elle leur avait demandé à tous une nouvelle tenue pour le public. Quelque chose qu'_eux_ auraient mis pour affronter les autres mages. Pas une tenue choisie par le maitre.

L'exceed étalée sur l'oreiller faisait peine à voir. Elle subissait le contrecoup de la disparition de Lector. Rien que la veille, elle n'avait fait que pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir quand elle s'était couchée. Même la perceptive d'un chocolat chaud ou d'une sucrerie n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral. Lector n'était plus là et peut être qu'on ne le reverrait plus.

-Fro pense que c'est comme si Rogue était enfin lui-même. Mais il manque quelque chose !

Elle se mit à fouiller dans la malle que le dragon slayer avait récupérée pour l'occasion, y disparaissant totalement. Le brun l'ouvrit un peu plus pour éviter que son amie ne s'y retrouve coincée. Il attendit quelques instants que Frosch en ressorte avec un morceau de tissu. Il reconnut l'étoffe malgré le temps qu'elle avait passée rangée. Elle lui avait servi de très nombreuses années auparavant à se protéger du soleil, du vent et du sable alors qu'il traversait un désert. C'était un peu avant de rejoindre Sabertooth.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me serve beaucoup.

-Mais si ! Minerva veut quelque chose qui puisse convenir. C'est pour le mystère.

Il était quand même en train de se faire conseiller par une exceed verte déguisée en grenouille rose. On trouvait mieux en conseiller d'image. Plus crédible en tout cas. Cela dit, comme il n'avait rien à objecter, il enfila le turban. Pas totalement mais assez pour cacher le bas de son visage.

-Rogue va avoir beaucoup de succès avec les filles comme ça ! S'extasia Fro.

Rogue songea un instant à remettre le turban au fond de sa malle, de fermer ladite malle et de l'envoyer très loin. Mais Sting aurait été capable d'aller la chercher rien que pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Histoire de chercher des squelettes dans les placards.

-Je ne cherche pas à plaire aux filles Fro.

-Parce que Rogue a déjà une amoureuse !

Etrangement, ce fut le fait que sa confidente l'affirme sans se poser de question qui lui donna envie de l'étrangler. Et de la balancer par la fenêtre. Bien entendu, comme elle pouvait voler… A la place, le brun quitta sa chambre. Minerva, Rufus et Orga avaient plus ou moins pris leurs quartiers dans le salon. Comme d'habitude.

Rogue prit le temps de tous les observer. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'on les reprenne à Sabertooth après leur défaite. Le geste de Minerva était peut être trop généreux pour être honnête. Pas qu'elle soit égoïste. Mais la guilde passait avant pas mal de choses. Et pourtant, elle était là à discuter avec Yuna pendant qu'eux se changeaient. Comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi faux.

.

_Plus tard, au tournoi,_

Rogue avait été heureux pour une seule chose en quittant la guilde : ne plus participer au tournoi. Plus de bains de foule, plus de boucliers mentaux agressés par une foule folle, plus de bagarre… Rien que la paix.

On s'était bien foutu de lui. Aujourd'hui était le dernier et le pire jour du tournoi. Et ils n'avaient même pas commencé à chauffer la foule. Il allait rentrer chez lui en rampant d'ici la fin de la journée. Et demain avec la grande fête… Et l'anniversaire de Yuna. Une corde. Pitié ! Est-ce qu'il pouvait refaire le coup de la première année et s'enfuir parce qu'il y avait trop de monde pour lui ? Non ? Dommage.

_-Finalement le voici ! Le dernier jour des grands jeux magiques, le festival passionnant des mages._

Non, des bêtes. C'était à peine plus évolué que les anciens combats de gladiateurs. Il n'y avait pas de mise à mort parce que pour le moment, aucune occasion ne s'était présentée. Mais ce public n'était guère civilisé et se mettrait à réclamer du sang à la première occasion.

_-Que vous soyez heureux ou triste, aujourd'hui la guilde gagnante sera annoncée._

-Ce doit être nous, déclara Minerva. Notre position d'éternels gagnants est remise en cause. Après avoir occupé aussi longtemps la place la plus haute, on ne peut se faire rétrograder à la seconde place.

Elle observa un instant ses coéquipiers. Ca faisait sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient. La dureté du tournoi et les règles strictes de la guilde les avaient étrangement rapprochés, les obligeant à se serrer les coudes.

-Nous avons tous de bonnes raisons de garder cette place. Des raisons personnelles qui sont sans doute plus importantes que toutes celles qu'on pourrait donner. Alors accrochez-vous à vos raisons les gars. Et donnez le meilleur de vous.

Ils acquiescèrent. Les discours de Minerva étaient toujours plus simples et courts que ceux de son père. Elle allait droit à l'essentiel sans froisser les gens plus que nécessaire. Cette fois encore, elle avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre.

_-Aujourd'hui, le journaliste sera moi-même, Chapati. Et le commentateur sera Yakima-san, ex-membre du conseil._

-Ce type me tape sur le système, marmonna Sting.

Minerva gloussa tandis que les autres retenaient ou non un sourire. Sting n'était pas prêt de digérer les doigts d'honneur de ce juge. Yuna en avait pleuré de rire toute la matinée en l'apprenant. Les menaces de mort de son frère n'avaient pas réussi à la calmer, bien au contraire.

_-Et l'invité spécial est... Matoh-kun, la mascotte officielle des jeux !_

-Me demande qui s'est, grogna Orga en fixant l'arbitre.

Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire.

_-Etes-vous prêts à arbitrer aujourd'hui Matoh-kun ?_

_-Aujourd'hui je vais bien kaboh. Faisons de notre mieux, kaboh !_

_-Et maintenant, il est temps pour l'équipe de faire son apparition._

Aux hurlements, Rogue devina comme tout un chacun que c'était Quattro Puppy. Ce qui fut confirmé quelques secondes plus tard. Ensuite, ce furent Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale puis Mermaid Heel.

_-Et l'actuel numéro deux. Vont-ils capituler ?_

-C'est quoi ce suspense à deux balles ? ronchonna Sting.

-Sting ? soupira Minerva.

-Oui chérie ?

-Ta gueule.

Il obéit parce qu'énerver la fille du maitre était dangereux, même pour lui. Rufus ricana sous cape dans le dos du blond.

_-Ou vont-ils récupérer leur titre ? Sabertooth !_

Les hurlements de fans hystériques furent encore plus nombreux que le premier jour. Sting n'était plus le seul à être demandé en mariage. Rogue étouffa une grimace en entendant son nom. Les autres allaient se fendre la poire dès que le public ne les verrait plus.

_-Oh ? Ils ont l'air différents._

_-Peut être qu'ils ont ravivé leur esprit combatif ?_

_-Ils ont l'air si cool !_

Ils ne saluèrent pas la foule, se contentant de rester la tête haute. Une idée de Minerva qui avait débattu de ça avec Rufus. Rogue ignorait l'efficacité réelle de ce plan mais ça l'arrangeait. Sting n'essayait pas d'attirer l'attention sur lui pour une fois. Il pensait à Lector, encore une fois. Il devait aller mieux car un petit sourire lui échappa. Yuna serait heureuse de l'apprendre une fois qu'elle serait revenue dont ne savait où.

_-Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je ne perdrai pas à nouveau._

Ensuite ce fut Fairy Tail. Là aussi il y eut de nombreux hurlements et ce fut très désagréable. Rogue nota avec intérêt qu'ils avaient fait quelques changements au sein de l'équipe. Il y avait toujours Erza, Gajeel et Laxus. Mais Natsu et Lucy avaient été remplacés par Gray et Juvia. C'était plutôt ironique quand on savait que Natsu et Gray se bagarraient souvent.

_-Natsu Dragneel n'est pas là ?_

Ca le chiffonnait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Il voulait faire mordre la poussière à toute la guilde pour ce qui s'était passé.

_-C'est bon Rogue. On devrait se considérer comme chanceux._

Les juges se mirent à évoquer l'absence du dragon slayer. Mais Minerva avait autre chose en tête en regagnant leurs « quartiers » pour le tournoi :

-Mon Dieu les tenues de filles, siffla-elle. Vous avez vu ça ? Comment peuvent-elles se battre avec des machins pareils ?

Sting se pencha en arrière, examina les talons hauts de Minerva ainsi que la robe fendue et leva les sourcils avec un sourire moqueur à l'intention des autres gars de l'équipe. Oui, c'était elle qui disait ça avec le même genre de tenue et des talons très hauts. Tout à fait. Yuna les avait essayé ce matin pour plaisanter et était tombée au bout de trois pas. Selon elle, quand ça faisait plus de huit centimètres, elle avait eu du mal. Plus de dix, elle s'étalait par terre.

Le temps que la foule se calme un peu et qu'on explique les règles, les guildes quittèrent l'arène. Minerva se tourna vers ses victimes préférées dès que plus personne ne put les voir, les yeux riants.

-Oh Rogue ! fit-elle en imitant plusieurs fan-girls hystériques et leur voix aigüe tout en joignant les mains. Je t'aimeuh ! Epouse-mooooooooooi ! Oh Orga ! Donne-moi un orgasme ! Elle éclata de rire. Sérieusement, elles se sont lâchées cette année !

A ce moment, le talon de Minerva se prit dans un interstice du sol et elle tomba. Par chance, elle savait chuter sans se faire mal et réussit à terminer par terre sans se faire trop mal malgré sa tenue. Par contre, elle révéla un de ses sous-vêtements dans l'opération. Au regard qu'elle leur lança, le premier qui ferait un commentaire sur le petit nœud de sa culotte allait souffrir. Puis elle continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était sans remarquer le regard intéressé de Sting sur le roulement de ses hanches. Pour une fois, Rogue était presque heureux de le voir en forme.

-Alors la ville entière est notre terrain de jeu, remarqua Rufus. Cela nous donne un avantage.

-On ne peut pas aller à la maison bourgeoise, la plupart des participants savent que c'est notre repère plus ou moins officiel.

Minerva avait déjà oublié l'histoire du trou et de la petite culotte bleue. Pas les autres. Elle en entendrait parler encore un moment.

-Oui bon les mecs, vous auriez préféré que je ne porte rien peut être ?

Ou peut être qu'elle avait simplement mis tout ça de côté. Pas Sting.

-Moi j'aurais adoré ! Et je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait porter autre chose qu'un string avec ce genre de tenues.

Sting termina dans le mur tandis que Minerva continuait d'un pas rageur. Ca commençait bien…

_Quelques minutes et un Sting désencastré plus tard,_

Rogue errait plus ou moins dans les rues de Crocus, utilisant son empathie comme un radar. Les ruelles qu'il empruntait étaient vides. D'habitude, elles n'étaient pas très peuplées mais vu l'épreuve du jour, les gens évitaient de trop sortir. Ils avaient raison.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _fit un haut parleur plus loin._ Tous les membres de Fairy Tail restent debout les yeux fermés !_

Quelle était leur stratégie au juste ? Attirer tous le monde ? Non, trop grossier. Même si Fairy Tail ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, ils ne faisaient pas ça. C'était peut être un piège. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose ? Rogue ne se souvenait pas des mages de cette guilde qui étaient connus pour être de grands tacticiens. Juste leur premier maitre dont les nomades chantaient l'intelligence. Mais le fondateur de Fairy Tail était mort depuis des siècles. Les humains ne duraient qu'un temps contrairement à d'autres. Comme les dragons ou d'autres créatures dont on n'osait prononcer le nom de peur d'attirer leur attention. Ce qui était ridicule. Si on n'utilisait pas le nom, on ne pouvait pas parler clairement de ce qui faisait peur. Et donc, pas échanger des informations ou se rassurer. CQFD.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait au comportement de Fairy Tail, d'autres s'affrontaient selon les dires des juges. Quatro Puppy finit par être hors course. Lamia Scale pouvait compter sur Jura. Mermaid Heel avait Kagura. Rogue appréciait et estimait Kagura. Ils avaient été élevés avec le même genre de valeurs : veiller et protéger les siens, peu importe les règles. C'était une règle semblable qui avait couté la vie à sa mère. Parce qu'un membre de leur clan avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas jouer en solitaire.

Toujours était-il qu'il allait éviter Kagura. Minerva leur avait conseillé de ne pas la chercher pour ne pas perdre bêtement des membres. Et de toute façon, Rogue n'avait pas envie de se battre contre elle. C'était toujours délicat de se retrouver face à face dans un combat face à une ancienne amante. Mermaid Heel avait du mal à supporter que les hommes squattent sa guilde. Certaines femmes avaient été abusées ou détestaient les hommes. Rogue avait le droit d'aller et venir à sa guise parce qu'il s'était toujours montré poli et calme avec tous. Sting était prié de ne pas s'approcher à plus de dix mètres de la guilde. Pour le coureur de jupons qu'il était, c'était très embêtant.

De toute façon, pas mal de mages évitaient Sabertooth. On ne devenait pas la guilde la plus puissante d'un coup sans marcher sur les pieds de quelques personnes. Le temps n'avait pas arrangé certaines froissures. L'amour-propre de certains…

Tandis qu'il continuait son chemin, Fairy Tail se mit en marche. Rogue ferma les yeux et ralentit le pas. Il adressa mentalement une prière, on ne savait jamais, à ses dieux. La religion était l'une des choses qui le séparait le plus des sédentaires. Il avait du mal à comprendre les différents concepts des autres. Pour les nomades, leurs divinités allaient plus ou moins par deux. Très souvent, ils formaient un couple qui n'était pas forcément un homme et une femme. On priait l'un pour apporter quelque chose et le second pour ne pas apporter quelque chose d'indésirable. Un dieu ou une déesse n'était ni bon ni mauvais par définition, il ou elle représentait surtout quelque chose. Bien entendu, chacun avait ses préférences. Rogue appréciait en particulier Kalifa, celle des voyageurs et aventuriers. Elle protégeait aussi les guérisseurs. A bien y réfléchir, sa mère avait aussi énormément prié cette déesse. Peut être que c'était lié. Possible. En tout cas, c'était une déesse qui lui convenait. Aussi adressa-t-il une rapide prière à cette déesse pour qu'elle guide ses pas. Il eut subitement un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Oui, la scène des coéquipiers qui squattent le salon est à mettre en parallèle avec les squatteurs de Lucy. L'aventure que Rogue a eu avec Kagura n'a pas été confirmée dans le manga, ni niée. 'Fin bref. Donc le bonus la semaine prochaine. Et voici les deux premiers paragraphes pour vous mettre en appétit :

Rogue avait sorti le poignard et le tenait fermement. Chez lui, ça signifiait qu'il désirait rappeler à l'autre qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Ou simplement qu'il était trop fatigué pour se défendre autrement. Yuna devait se douter du dernier point. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, on ne voyait que ça. Les écorchures, les vêtements déchirés, la poussière… Et la façon dont il se servait avec prudence de son bras. Muscle froissé. Le résultat d'une bagarre. Brutale, violente, bestiale. Il en avait oublié d'utiliser sa magie. Mais rien de bien méchant. Il pouvait gérer tout ça. Il avait une pommade pour son bras, sur le bureau. Donc si Yuna voulait bien le laisser tranquille, histoire qu'il panse ses blessures dans son coin…

Elle ne cherchait pas à parler. Elle savait qu'il se méfierait de paroles apaisantes. A la place, elle le contourna pour récupérer la pommade et s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle tapota la place à côté du lit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'installer là. _Elle_ allait lui mettre la pommade.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	30. Bonus : approche furtive

Chose promise, chose due. Voici le bonus. Mais avant, un petit merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic depuis le début ou non et qui me laissent des reviews (ou pas mais je ne vous en veux pas). Un merci aussi à Bymeha qui m'a fait de la pub dans sa fic "frères" sur Sting et Rogue qui est vraiment pas mal. Et aussi à Queenie-sama pour ses quelques drabbles avec Yuna dedans. Allez donc voir dans son pot pourri "Angry Birds" ; "Minerva la paparazzi" ; "à la plage" ; "marché de Noël" et enfin "sensations" qui a été écrit en référence à l'un de mes drabbles dans "Fairy Drabbles".

Voilà, bonne lecture et savourez bien, je crois que vous le voulez depuis un moment ;)

* * *

Rogue avait sorti le poignard et le tenait fermement. Chez lui, ça signifiait qu'il désirait rappeler à l'autre qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Ou simplement qu'il était trop fatigué pour se défendre autrement. Yuna devait se douter du dernier point. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, on ne voyait que ça. Les écorchures, les vêtements déchirés, la poussière… Et la façon dont il se servait avec prudence de son bras. Muscle froissé. Le résultat d'une bagarre. Brutale, violente, bestiale. Il en avait oublié d'utiliser sa magie. Mais rien de bien méchant. Il pouvait gérer tout ça. Il avait une pommade pour son bras, sur le bureau. Donc si Yuna voulait bien le laisser tranquille, histoire qu'il panse ses blessures dans son coin…

Elle ne cherchait pas à parler. Elle savait qu'il se méfierait de paroles apaisantes. A la place, elle le contourna pour récupérer la pommade et s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle tapota la place à côté du lit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'installer là. _Elle_ allait lui mettre la pommade.

Rogue ne pouvait pas accepter. Pas avec une empathie qu'il tentait de détruire car trop handicapante. Laisser Yuna appliquer cette pommade… Un contact entre deux peaux nues était trop risqué. Parce qu'elle possédait une paix mentale qui pouvait détruire ses barrières mentales. Les contacts physiques restaient une arme à double tranchant pour les empathes. Ils facilitaient le contrôle et le ressenti des émotions de l'autre. Tout comme ils rendaient plus vulnérables.

Un dragon slayer n'était pas vulnérable. Un dragon slayer n'aurait pas dû naître empathe, tout simplement. Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : s'en débarrasser. Et chaque fois qu'il espérait l'avoir détruit, ce maudit don, cette malédiction, revenait de manière plus subtile encore.

Yuna attendait, tranquillement assise sur le lit. Une de ses jambes était repliée sous elle et l'autre se balançait dans le vide pour frapper le bois du lit. Cette innocente aide se changeait en jeu du chat et de la souris. Comme toujours. Rogue ignorait si Yuna le savait mais ce jeu avait toujours existé entre eux. Parce que Yuna apaisait et réveillait son don en même temps. Douce tentation. Désir douloureux.

Le temps semblait figé, comme si le monde retenait son souffle et s'éclipsait sur la pointe des pieds. Le traitre. Ce simple jeu devenait plus tordu, plus pervers et plus lourd de conséquences à chaque instant. Et diablement plus délicieux. Yuna était un ange de bonté qui lui lançait les piques les plus inattendues. Rogue soignait les gens, enfin quelques uns, mais n'était qu'un pauvre diable. Tout les opposait. Tout tournait autour de ça. Qui ferait céder l'autre en premier.

Il ne s'allongerait jamais devant Yuna. Ni sur le ventre, encore moins sur le dos. Beaucoup trop d'animaux, même les dragons, montraient leur soumission en se mettant sur le dos pour dévoiler leur ventre si peu protégé. Il savait que ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce langage corporel.

Il se rendait pour cette fois. Il retira sa cape et la suspendit à une patère. Yuna le regarda faire, sans montrer qu'elle savait avoir gagné cette bataille. Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Il le sentait. Elle rougit légèrement quand il retira sa chemise et contempla ses ongles. Il lui fut reconnaissant sur ce dernier point. Pudique, il détestait montrer ses blessures. Seul Sting arborait plaies et cicatrices comme des médailles de guerre.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, droit comme un i, prêt à fuir. Yuna étala une noisette de pommette, la réchauffa entre ses mains puis commença à l'étaler. Doucement, sans gestes brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer. Sans parler parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Le regard mi-clos, il se détendait malgré lui. Yuna ne tentait pas de profiter de sa vulnérabilité. La pommade lui faisait du bien à son muscle endolori. Et puis, il appréciait les mèches rousses qui glissaient des épaules de la jeune fille pour lui chatouiller le cou. Son souffle chaud qui lui effleurait la joue, lui chuchotant au passage quelques secrets.

Elle arrêta de le masser. Voilà. La pommade avait pénétré. Fini. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Leurs souffles s'étreignirent pour mieux se rejeter. La bouche entrouverte, elle plongea son regard bleu dans le sien. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, défi muet, avant de se séparer. Une fuite éternelle. Du moins, pour lui. L'ignorant délibérément, il fixait le mur nu. Se couper des autres était sa protection, son moyen de survie, ne pas s'attacher aux autres tout simplement. Du moins, essayer. Il avait donc enfermé ses émotions dans une boite de Pandore et avant de balancer la clé. Clé que Yuna avait trouvé bien qu'elle ignorât encore à quoi elle servait. Mais s'il la laissait trop s'approcher, elle finirait par comprendre. Et ce jour-là… Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Le silence s'éternisait, changeant leur bulle en une forteresse imprenable. Soudain prit de claustrophobie, il lança une pierre pour tout briser pendant qu'il le pouvait. Bonheur détruit. Folie passagère. Eternels remords.

-Je te remercie.

Yuna se raidit, accusant le coup. Cette formule de politesse était bien moins sincère qu'un « merci » plus simple. Beaucoup trop soignée, trop conforme aux règles. Elle le fixait, il sentait son regard sur sa peau, sans rien dire. Elle devait le haïr de piétiner si sauvagement ce qu'elle avait mis des années à faire. Pourtant, sa voix était dénuée de colère.

-De rien.

Elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de l'approcher. Oh que oui ! Il savait très bien qu'il avait perdu cette guerre depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Il n'attendait que de voir quand, comment et jusqu'à quel point il capitulerait. Parce que c'était Yuna.

* * *

Alors ? Vous l'attendiez non ?


	31. XXVI : Sting

Et voici la suite. J'avoue, je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps pour relire donc s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences, c'est ma faute. Petit à petit, on va commencer à s'écarter du manga mais ça n'a pas commencé. Vous verrez bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sting flippait. Mais grave. Depuis qu'il avait perdu contre Natsu, tout avait changé trop vite. Lector était mort, sa place de numéro un n'était plus qu'un souvenir, Yuna ne pouvait plus être protégée par son nom, il n'était plus qu'une loque… Et il n'arrivait plus à distinguer Minerva de Sabertooth de la vraie Minerva. D'habitude, c'était facile. Tout le monde se comportait différemment quand il était en public ou en privé. Sabertooth n'était qu'une grotesque parodie d'un théâtre. Et les mages, des acteurs. Sauf que voilà, maintenant, dans le regard de Minerva, on voyait désormais une lueur calculatrice qui n'appartenait qu'à Minerva de Sabertooth. Elle mettait tout le monde sur ses gardes et ce n'était pas bon pour leur équipe. Parce qu'entre eux, ils pouvaient montrer qui ils étaient vraiment. Parfois, la différence était subtile mais vitale pour eux. Et maintenant, on leur retirait ça. Une alarme s'était allumée dans l'esprit de Sting. Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais… Même Yuna était préoccupée par quelque chose. Rien que cette nuit, elle avait cumulé les mauvais rêves au point qu'il soit obligé de venir dormir avec elle pour la calmer. Cela dit, ça leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux. Ils avaient tous besoin de retrouver quelques repères pour souffler et reprendre leurs esprits.

Perdu. Tel était le mot pour le décrire. Minerva n'était plus Minerva, ou plutôt si elle l'était mais pas la Minerva de d'habitude, Yuna lui faisait presque la tête parce qu'il voulait s'en aller, Rogue ne ressemblait plus à Rogue et Lector n'était plus en train de faire le pitre. Mais quelle semaine de merde ! Dire que tout avait commencé plus ou moins normalement. Et voilà que Fairy Tail avait tout remis en cause. Avec ses victoires, son intention de redevenir la guilde numéro un, ses trucs de fous qui sentaient limite la triche…

Fairy Tail avait tout remis en cause. C'était ça le truc. Ce qui avait changé cette année. Fairy Tail repartait à la conquête du sommet. Fairy Tail avait balayé son petit monde construit avec soin pour Yuna et Lector. Ils avaient vu la défaite, la destruction de leurs repères… Oui, si on lui avait retiré Lector, c'était leur faute. S'il se trouvait dans cette merde jusqu'au cou, c'était leur faute. Sting serra les poings tandis qu'une haine sombre lui rongeait le cœur. Il allait écraser Fairy Tail pour leur faire payer. Ensuite, les choses redeviendraient normales. Il allait récupérer Lector et l'emmènerait dans un endroit en sécurité avec Yuna. Oui, c'était un bon plan. Vivement que le tournoi se termine. Il était si fatigué… Se lever chaque matin lui demandait un peu plus de motivation que d'habitude. Encore heureux que Yuna se faisait un devoir de secouer son frère s'il ne se levait pas assez vite. Cette mioche était démoniaque. En fait, sous ses jolis sourires et sa manie de tout voir en rose, elle cachait un sale caractère. C'était une Eucliffe après tout. Et avec l'exemple qu'elle avait eu… Il avait vite compris que le « fait ce que je dis mais ne fait pas ce que je fais » ne marchait pas avec elle. Alors il lui avait dit de prendre exemple sur Rufus. Ou Minerva. Très mauvaise idée. Ils étaient vraiment très retors et se jouaient des règles de la société. Alors Sting avait proposé à sa sœur de prendre exemple sur Rogue. Enfin, vu la tête de dépressif qu'il faisait certains jours, Sting avait laissé tombé. Qu'elle prenne exemple sur qui elle voulait. Pour le moment, ça allait bien.

Sauf quand elle se fâchait. Sérieusement, elle faisait peur quand elle s'énervait. Passer d'un joli sourire à un regard glacial… Dans ces moments-là, même Acnologia aurait rampé. Sting était vraiment fier de sa petite sœur.

Avec un soupir, il se décida à se lever et à quitter la ruelle où il s'était plus ou moins réfugié. Sa vie avant Sabertooth lui manquait. Il se souvint avec nostalgie de ses débuts avec sa sœur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer parce que sa maman lui manquait. Même savoir qu'elle était partie pour un monde meilleur ne l'avait pas consolée. Et puis un jour, il y avait eu une sorte de déclic. Sting ignorait d'où il venait mais Yuna était venue le voir pour lui annoncer en souriant qu'elle ne pleurerait plus. Et elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire. Mieux, elle s'était mise à croquer la vie avec tellement d'appétit que Sting s'était demandé si on n'avait pas fait un lavage de cerveau à sa frangine. Lector avait fini par suivre le mouvement en encourageant sans arrêt son modèle. Et en le défendant devant Gemma jusqu'au bout.

Et puis il s'y était fait, trouvant un étrange réconfort dans la joie de vivre de sa sœur. Il avait fini par comprendre que si lui ne pouvait pas être heureux avec le poids des remords, Lector et Yuna pouvaient l'être. Egoïstement, il avait tout fait pour qu'ils continuent de sourire afin d'apaiser ses souffrances. Parce que ça lui faisait du mieux dans ses moments de désespoir les plus intenses de voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait lui sourire.

Les mains dans les poches, Sting se mit en chasse. Il était un dragon slayer. On le craignait et on l'évitait. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait. S'il désirait obtenir de nouveau sa place au sommet du podium, il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Son cœur brûlait de rage et il ne s'apaiserait que lorsque Yuna et Lector seraient en sécurité.

Un pressentiment l'arrêta. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais il sentait que Yuna était en danger. Comme il avait senti que quelque chose clochait quand elle s'était fait renverser. Cette fois, ses yeux se portèrent vers le palais tandis qu'un grognement sourd montait de sa gorge. _Assez_. On lui avait retiré Lector. On ne lui prendrait pas sa sœur. Non, il ne le permettrait pas.

Les pas du blond changèrent de direction. Oubliant un instant le tournoi, il se mit à chercher une piste, la trouva et la remonta à toute vitesse. Il finit par trouver Rufus sur les lieux de son combat perdu. Vu sa tête, il avait mal au crâne. Ce type était parfois pire que Rogue pour les migraines.

-Rufus !

Le poète afficha clairement son hostilité. Forcément, un membre de sa guilde l'approchait alors qu'il venait de subir une défaite. Toutefois, il dut voir Sting sous son masque de mage de Sabertooth car une partie de sa méfiance disparue.

-Que puis-je pour toi ?

Sting prit le temps de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il voulait trouver une bonne formulation. Parce qu'il fallait absolument que Rufus accepte de l'aider. Puis il se dit que la politesse lui ferait perdre trop de temps.

-Yuna est au palais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est en danger. Tu pourrais aller la chercher pour moi ? Il ajouta à toute vitesse avant que le barde ne se dérobe : S'il te plait.

Rufus ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, surpris. Sting demandait rarement un service aux autres, surtout quand ça concernait sa sœur.

-La technique de mon adversaire a court-circuité ma magie en lui donnant trop de détails à absorber. Mais je pense que d'ici que je me rende au palais, elle sera assez fonctionnelle pour me servir à nouveau. Je vais aller chercher Yuna et je l'emmènerai en sécurité. Si elle n'est pas chez vous, elle sera sans doute chez Orga.

Sting acquiesça. Orga était un ancien mercenaire et il protégeait avec soin sa maison. On ne pouvait pas entrer facilement. Ce serait un refuge parfait pour eux. Les gardes magiques ne laisseraient passer personne. On ne pouvait espérer mieux.

-Merci Rufus. Du fond du cœur.

Un sourire en coin échappa à l'artiste.

-Si j'avais su que pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces il me suffirait de veiller sur ta sœur…

Il salua son coéquipier d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le palais. Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. Soulagé d'un poids, Sting se remit en chasse. Minerva lui tomba dessus comme une tonne de brique. De très mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste ? Parler avec un perdant…

-Je voulais voir un truc avec lui.

-Sting…

Minerva n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. D'habitude, Sting savait gérer. D'habitude, il savait à quelle Minerva il avait affaire. Il opta pour la vérité :

-Yuna est en danger, j'ai juste demandé à Rufus d'aller la chercher…

Le visage de la tigresse se détendit.

-Dans ce cas. Du moment que Rufus ne te demande pas de plaider en sa faveur pour excuser sa défaite…

Elle tourna les talons sans rien ajouter. Sting soupira de soulagement quand elle fut loin. Bon ben ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Non ? La preuve, il était toujours en vie, en un morceau et elle ne l'avait pas roué de coups. Sting eut un rire nerveux. Cette fille était folle en fait. Fallait l'interner, Rogue ou pas Rogue pour la canaliser. Sérieusement, un jour faudrait lui expliquer comment ce type tenait presque à la magie. Est-ce que contrôler les ténèbres permettait d'apaiser les gens ? Si on partait du principe qu'il chassait les ténèbres dans le cœur des gens, en théorie oui. Ca aurait voulu dire que lui, en tant que dragon slayer de la lumière pouvait chasser la bonté des gens. Oui mais la lumière était en théorie une bonne chose. Pas logique. Un jour, il prendrait son coéquipier une bonne fois pour toute et lui ferait cracher tous ses secrets si jalousement gardés. Quitte à aller les chercher lui-même. Ca lui permettrait de retapisser les murs tient. Très jolie couleur le sang. Un très beau rouge, profond avec des tas de nuances. Dommage que ça devienne aussi moche en séchant.

Chemin faisait, Sting finit par croiser Orga. En théorie, les mages de Sabertooth n'auraient pas dû se croiser. En théorie, Yuna aurait dû rester sagement à la maison au lieu d'aller au palais pour on savait quelle raison. Alors, son frère aurait pu se concentrer sur le combat au lieu d'espérer que Rufus pourrait la protéger.

-Rufus a perdu, déclara en guise de salut le mage de la foudre noire.

La main d'Orga s'agitait dans le vide, à la recherche de quelque chose. Très certainement la hallebarde que le maitre lui avait interdit d'utiliser pour le tournoi. Réflexe d'ancien mercenaire, il n'aimait pas s'en séparer. Et il était sacrément balèze avec !

Ce fut le déclic dans la tête de Sting. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Orga acceptait de se séparer de son arme et pourquoi Rogue ne s'était pas battu comme d'habitude. Pour ne pas se faire démasquer par les gradés. Leur manière de se battre trahissait quelque chose qu'ils voulaient cacher, encore que Sting ne voyait pas ce qui était gênant chez Rogue. Ce n'était qu'une façade, un moyen de se protéger en renonçant un temps à leurs particularités.

-Ouais je sais. J'en ai profité pour lui demander d'aller chercher Yuna au palais.

-Qu'est-ce que Yuna fait au palais ?

-Ca je voudrais bien le savoir Orga. Je voudrais bien le savoir.

Leurs regards se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur le palais qu'ils évitaient soigneusement en dehors du tournoi. C'était un de ces foins quand ils y mettaient un pied. La seule fois que Sting avait voulu emmener Yuna pour lui faire visiter, il était reparti tard le soir parce que Sa Majesté voulait absolument voir un mage de Sabertooth etc.

-Tu sais Sting, je crois que Minerva est jalouse de Yuna.

Sting lui adressa un regard complètement perdu. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait au juste ? Cela dit, Minerva regardait parfois sa petite sœur d'une drôle de façon. Mais être jalouse…

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas comment dire ça mais… Ben Minerva, mis à part avec sa magie qui lui permet d'être dans les plus forts de Sabertooth, elle ne compte pas pour son père. Alors que Yuna… Ben tu l'aimes et tu te fous qu'elle soit mage ou médium…

-Oui, c'est ma petite sœur.

-Voilà. Minerva, elle, elle n'a personne comme famille. Si elle a besoin d'aide, elle ne peut compter que sur elle-même. Yuna c'est le contraire. La preuve, le maitre te tient comme ça parfois.

-Et tu penses que Minerva en est jalouse ? Mais elle adore Yuna !

-Ouais. Mais au début, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est rapprochée d'elle. Elle n'a ni père, ni mère mais elle a un frère qui tient à elle.

Présenté comme ça… C'était tout à fait crédible. Yuna était adorable et on l'aimait facilement. Contrairement à Minerva que l'on craignait. Certains poussaient le vice jusqu'au point de fuir la tigresse. Quand elle les recroisait, elle les éclatait la plupart du temps, ce qui empirait les choses. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était Yuna qui avait appris à Minerva que rire faisait parfois du bien. Hum… Orga avait mis le doigt sur un truc énorme sans même s'en rendre compte.

Oui, Yuna était tellement adorable qu'on ne trouvait jamais rien à lui reprocher. Et justement, pour certains, c'était agaçant de la voir toujours sourire même quand ça n'allait pas. La jalousie pouvait entrainer la haine, même quand il s'agissait d'un ami. Minerva devait détester autant qu'elle aimait Yuna pour sa petite vie heureuse.

Et elle devait haïr encore plus celui qui permettait à la petite médium de mener une telle vie. Là on tombait dans la paranoïa mais est-ce que Minerva n'avait pas profité que Gemma s'énerve sur Lector pour intervenir ? Le sauver ? Et donc en faire un moyen de pression ? Utiliser Lector pour lui faire mal et par-là, blesser Yuna ? Là ça devenait tordu mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre Minerva. Pas avec son personnage de Sabertooth qui se mélangeait avec la comédienne. Un véritable casse-tête. Et le pire, c'est que plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça lui semblait logique. Bordel de merde. Depuis combien de temps cherchait-elle une ouverture ? Sting avait toujours pris soin de n'en montrer aucune pour ses deux protégés. Pas la moindre hésitation ou faiblesse. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait jamais osé le remettre en question. Il ne l'avait pas permis. Ca ajoutait à la frustration non ?

Sting ferma un instant les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que tout cela impliquait. Oh. Putain. De. Merde. Et elle voulait qu'il soit le nouveau maitre de Sabertooth ? Cette fille était tordue. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre parce que chaque chose qu'elle faisait cachait tellement de calculs qu'il s'y perdait. Tout ça le rendait nerveux. Bien entendu que ça le rendait nerveux, il était crevé de toutes ces conneries. Et pour ne rien arranger, Yuna avait parlé dans son sommeil. _Le monde que vous connaissez va disparaitre._ Ca l'avait tellement secoué qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'avouer à sa sœur. Parce que quand sa sœur parlait dans son sommeil, elle ne racontait jamais de craques. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'abord on lui retirait Lector et maintenant sa sœur annonçait une catastrophe.

Il tripotait encore sa boucle d'oreille, nerveusement. Ca commençait à lui tirer le lobe. Avec un soupir, il rouvrit les yeux et lâcha son bijou. Et en plus, il avait foutu cette fille dans son lit. Pas qu'il n'ait pas connu qu'une fille, bien au contraire. Mais c'était son amante la plus régulière. Il avait très souvent fini dans son lit et inversement. Peut être que s'ils n'avaient pas, tous les deux, refusés de tomber amoureux, ils seraient devenus un couple officiel. Ils s'entendaient bien, Minerva appréciait Yuna et comprenait que pour Sting, sa petite sœur passait avant les filles qu'il pouvait apprécier, très important et en plus, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Tout ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme.

Sting ne savait pas encore comment, ni quand mais Minerva allait le lui payer. La vengeance se mangeait froide en générale. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais elle verrait ce que ça signifiait de se mettre en travers du chemin d'un dragon slayer. Oh non. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle en garde des séquelles à vie. Sting avait battit la sienne sur le bonheur de Yuna et Lector. Qu'on remette ça en cause le mettait en colère et Gemma avait vu que dans ces moments-là, ça pouvait faire très mal.

-Sting ?

-Hum ?

Orga eut l'air de vouloir s'appuyer sur sa hallebarde mais se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas.

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu une personne avec le même regard que toi dans le même genre de conditions. C'était mon ancien chef. Sa « fiancée » s'était barrée pour un autre. Tu vois la cicatrice dans mon dos ?

Orga avait de nombreuses cicatrices qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher. Gemma profitait du retrait du mage de la foudre noire pour les faire cacher tous les ans. Vu le nombre de cicatrices et le prix que coutait ces sorts pour une telle durée, Sting était ravi de voir le maitre de Sabertooth dépenser de l'argent autrement que pour son plaisir personnel.

En temps normal, une énorme balafre parcourait en biais le dos de l'ancien mercenaire. Elle avait manqué de lui sectionner la colonne vertébrale. A cause d'elle, il avait passé de nombreux mois alité afin de pouvoir laisser son corps se remettre de cette blessure. Depuis, il avait bien récupéré, ses muscles en témoignaient.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, il a pas utilisé son cerveau et on a tous faillit y laisser notre peau. Tu tiens à Yuna. C'est une brave gosse qui sera sans doute très belle quand elle sera plus âgée. Si tu continues comme ça, elle risque d'avoir une vilaine cicatrice sur la figure. Ou de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Alors réfléchi.

Sting regarda avec stupeur son ami s'éloigner. Orga n'était pas le type le plus intelligent du monde. Mais là, il avait raison. Et ça faisait encore plus mal.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, Yuna ! Son chapitre est prêt mais j'ai à peine une demi-page pour Rogue *sent qu'elle va faire un chapitre limite inutile pour Rogue* Enfin bref, c'est mon problème, pas le vôtre.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	32. XXVII : Yuna

Et voici la suite ! Du point de vue de Yuna. Le prochain chapitre devait être du point de vue de Rogue mais vu que je n'ai rien à écrire dessus parce que le manga ne nous donne rien... Et bien ce sera sur le point de vue de Lector. J'en suis à la troisième page *commence à stresser* et si jamais la semaine prochaine je n'ai pas pu le finir, je vous mettrais sans doute un bonus pour éviter de n'avoir rien à poster. Voilà, vous êtes donc prévenus.

Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna s'était installée sur la table de la cuisine pour éplucher le dossier emprunté au commissariat. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la plus grande table qu'ils avaient. Et oui, vu la quantité de nourriture que Sting et Rogue avalaient à chaque repas, il fallait un minimum de place pour tout caser. Tout cela l'arrangeait vu l'épaisseur du dossier et toutes les hypothèses jetées sur papier. Yuna avait même accroché plusieurs plans de la ville sur le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose. Et elle avait fini par trouver un énorme truc, un peu grâce aux leçons de May-sama. Les lignes d'énergie et de magie qui parcouraient le monde avaient une influence sur pas mal de choses. Les gens, les plantes, les animaux… ou les fantômes. Elles pouvaient aussi servir pour des rituels ou des préparations. Et là où ça devenait intéressant, c'était qu'il y en avait beaucoup à Crocus. Une véritable toile d'araignée. Et la plupart des rues étaient construites sur ces lignes. Intéressant.

Yuna avait gribouillé deux cartes de la ville juste pour ça. Ensuite, en y regardant de plus près, elle avait remarqué que les constellationnistes disparus avaient tous été assassinés dans un endroit où lignes d'énergie et de magie se croisaient. Et crème de la crème, toutes les lignes où s'était produit un meurtre passaient aussi par le palais.

Le palais. Tout semblait tourner autour de ça. La personne qui avait fait retirer l'avis de recherche de Yukino. L'organisation du tournoi. Le danger qui rodait. Les cauchemars… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait bien… Yuna n'avait jamais mis les pieds au palais. Pensive, elle contempla la masse de papiers sur la table puis rassembla ses affaires. Elle empila tout dans un coin avant d'enfiler une paire de chaussures et de fourrer ses plans dans ses poches. Elle vérifia juste qu'elle avait tout dans les petites sacoches qui pendaient à sa ceinture, mit sa veste et quitta l'appartement. Travailler dans les bureaux, c'était bien. Mais le plus important se passait sur le terrain.

Dans les rues, c'était assez chaotique. Les mages devant se chercher en ville, la plupart des transports étaient arrêtés et les gardes patrouillaient pour que les gens ne trainent pas trop. Yuna mis une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver au palais à pied. Personne ne l'arrêta quand elle entra et se fondit parmi les quelques touristes présents. Rien. Tout semblait normal. En tout cas, ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer d'un château l'était.

La rousse finit par trouver un endroit autorisé au public qui n'était pas bondé. Elle inspira à fond, ferma les yeux, expira et les rouvrit. De nouveau, elle eut la vague impression de contempler le monde depuis le fond d'une piscine. Comme toujours.

Elle se mit à chercher en se basant sur un plan du château qu'elle avait embarqué. Sans bouger, elle tenta de trouver une énergie particulière. Elle finit par sentir une sorte de bourdonnement. Quelque chose pompait la magie des alentours. Quelque chose qui l'ignora superbement vu qu'elle n'avait pas une once de magie. Mais c'était ça qu'elle voulait trouver. Alors elle se mit en route. Elle se mit à suivre ce qu'elle sentait, un peu comme si un fil scintillant reliait son esprit à ce qu'elle cherchait. Un fil qui l'obligeait à s'arrêter de temps en temps afin d'utiliser son don et vérifier qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction.

Elle finit par arriver au bout de ce fil. La chose en face d'elle ressemblait à une porte. Une porte bigarrée qui ne s'ouvrait sur rien. Elle était incomplète. Il lui manquait toujours l'énergie nécessaire pour fonctionner. Ce n'était qu'un gouffre pour l'argent et l'énergie. Une belle chose qui ne servait à rien.

Yuna examina la construction d'un œil critique. On voulait changer le passé. Ca ne mènerait à rien. Si le passé et la mémoire existaient, c'était pour empêcher les erreurs de se reproduire. Pour apprendre à marcher, il fallait tomber. Pour apprendre à gagner, il fallait perdre. De même, on ne pouvait pas apprécier la joie sans souffrir. Les amis sans la solitude. Le calme sans le bruit. La rousse eut un sourire. C'était pour ça que Rogue revenait toujours de ses escapades en solitaire. Parce que s'il n'y avait pas son frère pour faire autant de raffut, il se serait lassé du bruit.

Avec un soupir, elle se détourna de la construction inutile. Une bonne intention qui n'amènerait rien à part le chaos. Quel dommage, tellement de gens semblaient y croire. La preuve, ils n'avaient pas hésité à tuer de nombreux constellationnistes pour ça.

-Elle est là !

Yuna se figea sur place tandis qu'un frisson de peur sinuait dans son dos. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Les gardes arrivaient en courant dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper ou se défendre. Elle avait bien le cadeau de Rogue mais elle ne savait pas encore s'en servir. De plus, elle n'avait pas de magie propre et ses seules « techniques » étaient des coups de pieds et de poings bien placés pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Mais cette fois, elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Oh que non. Et cette fois non plus, personne ne viendrait la secourir. De plus, ces gardes n'hésiteraient pas si elle leur lançait que son frère leur ferait payer s'ils lui faisaient du mal. Ils étaient au-dessus de ça.

La seule solution était la fuite. Yuna tourna les talons pour s'enfuir mais s'arrêta avant même d'avoir fait un pas. Des gardes arrivaient aussi de cette direction. Elle était cernée. Il n'y avait plus aucune porte de sortie. Faite comme un rat.

Ok, plan B… Elle n'en n'avait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yuna sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle était faible, impuissante et incapable de se débrouiller toute seule. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était toujours reposée sur son frère pour la protéger et la défendre. Maintenant, elle en payait le prix. Elle eut envie de pleurer et de se rouler en boule dans un coin en espérant que tout s'arrange.

_Tu es une Eucliffe. Alors arrête de pleurer._

La voix de son frère résonna dans sa tête semblable au jour où il l'avait emmenée loin de leur maison natale. Alors pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas honte d'elle, elle se força à rester debout et à ne pas pleurer. Elle fit de son mieux pour se défendre même si ça ne servait qu'à retarder l'inéducable. Elle rua, cria, frappa, mordit jusqu'à ce qu'on la plaque par terre pour lui attacher les mains dans le dos. On l'emmena jusqu'à une cellule située au fin fond d'un dédale de couloirs et on l'abandonna là. Elle se roula en boule comme si elle était plus sévèrement blessée qu'en réalité. Elle n'avait rien de cassé à première vue. Mis à part des bleus et des contusions, ça allait. Un de ses yeux avait du mal à s'ouvrir et elle sentait qu'il allait refuser de le faire dans quelques heures. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et elle avait un gout de sang dans la bouche. Ouais, pour une première vraie bagarre, elle s'en sortait.

Yuna tendit l'oreille. Personne. Elle leva un peu la tête et examina les environs. Des barreaux séparaient le mur et le sol sur une dizaine de centimètres. Vu le sol humide, ce devait être pour empêcher l'eau de stagner. Ca permettait aussi aux prisonniers de communiquer. Et il semblait y avoir quelqu'un dans la cellule d'à côté. La rousse plissa les yeux avant de reconnaitre la personne qui lui tournait le dos. Elle se mit à ramper vers les barreaux avec plus de difficulté qu'elle n'en n'avait vraiment.

-May-sama…

La vieille médium qui lui servait de mentor avait aussi été capturée. Elle se retourna en entendant la voix de sa pupille. Vu les nombreuses traces de coups qu'elle arborait, elle s'était mieux défendu que sa protégée.

-Ah c'est toi petite. Elle avait la voix rauque comme si elle avait trop crié ou que sa gorge était déshydratée. Alors ils t'ont eu aussi. Comment ?

-Je… J'ai remarqué sur une carte que les rues de la ville suivaient des lignes d'énergie et de magie. C'était étrange et chaque meurtre a été commis sur une ligne qui rejoignait le palais. Alors j'ai voulu aller mener ma petite enquête mais je me suis fait attraper comme ça. Et vous ?

-Ils m'ont tendu une embuscade.

Aïe ! Ca expliquait toutes ses blessures. Et c'était un brin plus digne que ce qui était arrivé à Yuna. Elle aussi aurait bien voulu pouvoir annoncer qu'elle s'était défendue de son mieux. Bon, c'était le cas mais elle avait tenu quoi ? Trois minutes ? A peine ! Tu parles d'une guerrière ! Et dire que toute petite, elle rêvait de devenir une mage pour se battre aux côtés de son frère. La magie en avait décidé autrement. Comme des millions de gens, Yuna n'avait pas une once de magie en elle.

En-dessous d'elles, le sol trembla. Yuna s'accrocha nerveusement aux barreaux de la grille. May-sama se contenta de soupirer.

-Ca ce sont des mages je te parie.

-Pourquoi tout de suite des mages ?

-Il n'y a qu'eux pour faire ça.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de les aimer.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, la vieille femme regarda vraiment son apprentie.

-Oh je ne les déteste pas. Ils m'agacent.

La rousse fronça les sourcils. Elle avait beau se sentir parfois écrasée, son frère et pas mal de ses amies étaient des mages. Forcément, elle voulait les défendre un peu.

-Parce qu'ils sont trop puissants ?

-Non. Parce qu'ils attirent toute l'attention si bien qu'on ne nous prend pas au sérieux et qu'en plus ils sont bornés. As-tu déjà essayé de faire passer de l'autre côté un mage ?

Yuna s'imagina en train d'essayer de convaincre le fantôme récalcitrant de son frère de passer de l'autre côté et d'arrêter de la hanter sous prétexte qu'elle était trop jeune pour se débrouiller seule. Un frémissement d'horreur la saisit.

-C'est affreux, concéda-t-elle.

Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement parce qu'elles semblaient parties pour tuer le temps en papotant. Ce qui, venant de May-sama, était vraiment étonnant.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

Oh une Rogue bis ! Génial…

-Avez-vous entendu parler du plan Eclipse ?

L'au-delà ne cessait de lui demander de faire attention et de les arrêter. Peut être que l'autre médium saurait quelque chose. Vu la tête de sa compagne d'infortune, elle n'allait pas lui apprendre beaucoup de choses.

-Secret défense qui inquiète les morts. C'est à peu près tout.

-Ils ont besoin de constellationnistes. Et nous ?

Le regard de May-sama se fit plus lointain tandis qu'elle utilisait son don. Yuna patienta quelques instants avant d'avoir sa réponse :

-C'est pour une cohérence au niveau du temps. Sans un médium pour relier le monde des vivants à celui des morts, ceux qui ont disparu ne pourront pas revenir à la vie même ne changeant le passé ou alors il faudrait plus d'énergie pour que ça marche. En fait, ils veulent une porte.

Yuna fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Elle voyait souvent son don comme un pont, un tunnel ou quelque chose de similaire. Mais une porte… Ca semblait… différent de ce qu'elle connaissait.

-J'oubliais qu'on ne t'a jamais vraiment guidé, décrypta son mentor. On t'apprend à faire ce qu'il faut mais sans rentrer dans les détails. Vois-tu, si les constellationnistes sont un pont entre le monde des esprits et celui des humains, nous nous sommes reliés à celui des morts. Nous sommes baignés dans l'amour de ceux qui sont partis et si tu arrives à garder cet amour, à n'être jamais dévorée par quelque chose de mauvais comme la rage ou une autre émotion négative… Tant que ça ne t'arrive pas, tu peux servir de porte. Une sorte de passage pour les morts afin qu'ils puissent se matérialiser. Ils sont plus tangibles que des fantômes et n'importe qui peut les voir. Mais ça demande une certaine énergie. Si on en abuse, on peut mourir. Ou pire. Voir son âme disparaitre à jamais sans possibilité de passer de l'autre côté.

L'intérêt de la rousse était piqué. Elle s'approcha un peu plus des grilles jusqu'à ce que sa tête s'appuie contre le métal. Elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Tout cela devenait intéressant. Même avec les menaces de mort.

-Alors à supposer que je sois une porte… Je pourrais faire venir quelqu'un dans ce monde ?

-Tout juste.

Pour un peu, elle aurait sauté partout dans sa cellule. Mais elle était blessée en théorie. Alors elle se contenta de sourire comme jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son don lui offrirait de tels cadeaux.

-Comment sait-on qu'on est une porte ?

-En essayant mais c'est trop dangereux. Le plus simple serait de trouver un empathe. Ils sont attirés par les médiums qui peuvent servir de portes parce qu'ils dégagent toujours une certaine sérénité qui les apaise.

Yuna fit la moue tout en réfléchissant à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Aucun empathe. Sa déception devait se voir sur son visage car May-sama secoua la tête.

-Etre un empathe n'est jamais facile. Pour ce que j'en sais, ils ressentent la moindre douleur de leurs proches. Même si ça devait les blesser encore plus, ils prendraient toutes les peines des autres. Très peu d'empathes arrivent à l'âge adulte. En étant sains d'esprits en tout cas. La quasi-totalité finit par mettre fin à ses jours parce qu'on ne sait pas les aider.

Un frisson d'horreur secoua Yuna tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était affreux ! Et dire que pendant des années, elle avait souhaité qu'un empathe vienne apaiser les mages de la guilde de son frère. Ca aurait été trop égoïste. On ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à endurer ça !

-Personne ne peut les aider ?

-Ceux qui ont gardé des savoirs anciens peuvent. Certains guérisseurs, des voyageurs dit-on. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier. J'ai vu trop de souffrances pour qu'un empathe m'approche.

A ce moment, des gardes passèrent avec un nouveau prisonnier. Ils le balancèrent dans la cellule de Yuna puis s'en allèrent, pressés de retourner à leur partie de carte. La rousse écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son nouveau voisin.

-Rufus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Outch ! Ne crie pas Yuna, j'ai mal à la tête. Bon sang, ma magie est vraiment capricieuse.

Il s'assit péniblement. La médium l'observa, stupéfaite. Non seulement il avait l'air de s'être battu mais en plus, il était négligé et n'avait pas son chapeau. Décidant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse tant qu'il aurait la migraine, elle fouilla dans son sac à dos qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine de lui retirer et en tira une gourde. Un tube d'aspirine trainait dans une sacoche qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle en avait toujours sur elle parce que Rogue avait souvent des maux de tête. Rufus la regarda avec autant d'admiration que Lector en avait pour son frère.

-Yuna, tu ne serais pas mineure et n'aurait pas un frère dragon que je t'épouserai pour cela. Merci.

-Si mon frère l'apprend, tu ferais mieux de partir en exil.

-Très certainement. Et c'est de l'eau sucrée ?

-Oni-chan veut que j'ai toujours du sucre rapide en cas de crise d'hypoglycémie. Donc bonbons, eau sucrée et biscuits.

Rufus grimaça, signe que l'aspine ne faisait pas effet. Yuna se réinstalla pour essayer d'en savoir plus, inspirée par un instinct quelconque.

-Mais comment reconnait-on un empathe ?

Vu la tête du poète, il se demandait très sérieusement l'intérêt d'une telle question. Yuna l'ignora.

-Connaitrais-tu un empathe ?

-Non. Mais c'est de la curiosité.

-Un empathe… Par définition, c'est une personne qui ressent ce que les autres ressentent, que ce soient des humains, des animaux ou des végétaux. Généralement, les empathes essayent d'apaiser les gens qui leurs sont proches. Ou même de parfaits inconnus. Ils évitent de toucher les personnes qui ont une trop forte émotion en règle générale. Et tant que tout le monde n'est pas heureux autour d'eux, ils ne peuvent pas l'être.

Yuna acquiesça. Puis elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Rogue. Il fuyait les contacts physiques, allait en trainant des pieds à la guilde, évitait les endroits pleins de monde et les gens allaient naturellement vers lui pour lui confier leurs problèmes. Et elle avait dit récemment à son frère que Rogue semblait souffrir… Est-ce que…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rufus. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour écouter visiblement. Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas échanger avec lui là-dessus. Puis elle eut pour une étrange raison, la vision de Rogue en train de discuter avec une plante verte. Du genre, celle qui trainait dans un coin du salon et qu'ils pensaient à arroser de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait arrosé c'était… trois semaines auparavant. Oups ! Pauvre, pauvre petite plante. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, elle ferait un effort pour ne plus l'oublier. _Si_ elle s'en sortait vivante.

_Oni-chan va venir me chercher. Il a déjà envoyé Rufus et ensuite il va venir. Il faut juste que je tienne jusque là…_

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, Sting, viendra ou viendra pas ? Bonus ou Rogue ? D'ailleurs je vous rappelle je propose un questions/réponses et que j'ai... trois questions. Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des petites questions !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	33. XXVIII : Lector

Et voici le nouveau chapitre sur... *roulement de tambour* Lector ! Et oui, comme le manga avance très lentement (et qu'on aura rien cette semaine en plus...) j'essaye de trouver des alternatives. A mon avis, il y a de très fortes chances pour que je commence à cesser de suivre le manga dès la semaine prochaine. Vous voilà prévenus.

J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre ne va pas vous ennuyer.

* * *

Lector dormait. Et ce n'était pas naturel. Son petit cerveau d'exceed dévoué à son maitre avait même tiré la sonnette d'alarme. Et pourtant, il continuait de roupiller. Prisonnier de ses rêves, il ne pouvait que vaguement contrôler ses souvenirs et essayer de réfléchir. Ce devait être un sommeil magique, pour qu'il n'y arrive pas. Mais pourquoi ? Il se retourna dans son sommeil en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ne réussissait pas à se réveiller. Il se souvenait vaguement que Sting-kun avait perdu. Oui. Contre Natsu. Et Rogue aussi. Enfin, Rogue avait perdu, lui aussi. Et tout ça n'avait pas plut à Gemma. Ouais. Donc il s'était fâché. Et Lector avait tenté de défendre Sting. Après… Aucune idée. Il se souvenait d'un coup qui n'arrivait pas et d'une impression d'être emporté ailleurs. Et ce sommeil qui s'était installé et ne voulait plus repartir.

Est-ce que quelqu'un dans l'assistance avait un pied de biche pour obliger Morphée à le lâcher ? Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Traitres. Il aurait bien voulu en avoir un. Ca servait toujours n'empêche.

Avec un soupir, l'exceed se retourna sur l'oreiller moelleux en se disant qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de dormir seul depuis qu'il était avec Sting-kun. Et encore plus avec Yuna. Une vraie machine à câlins cette gosse. Elle en voulait parce qu'elle était triste, parce qu'on ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle, parce qu'elle était fatiguée, parce qu'elle venait de se réveiller… Enfin, Lector aimait bien les câlins de Yuna. Surtout que depuis qu'elle avait un peu de poitrine, il lui suffisait de fourrer la tête dedans pour que tous les hommes le regardent de travers. C'était vraiment trop bon. Oui, Lector était un chieur, un emmerdeur comme son maitre et il en était fier. D'ailleurs, c'était cette même fierté qui lui interdisait d'avouer à Yuna qu'il trouvait ça marrant de se déguiser. Simplement, il en avait un peu marre du rose, des froufrous et de la dentelle. Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait au rose ? Même sa chambre était rose, tellement que Sting-kun n'y entrait pas sans une bonne raison. Peut être qu'on aurait dû préciser que si elle avait le droit de décorer sa chambre à son gout, il fallait éviter d'abuser. Un peu comme la manie de Sting-kun de ne jamais nettoyer sa chambre. Un jour, dans leur ancienne chambre à Sabertooth, ils avaient trouvé un _rat mort_ derrière le lit après une mission de plusieurs semaines. C'était Orga qui l'avait trouvé, alerté par l'odeur et qui avait fini par entrer dans la pièce malgré le bazar de trois personnes et leur absence. Encore heureux parce que sur ce coup, l'assistante sociale ne les aurait pas raté. C'était un vieux dragon et Sting-kun savait de quoi il parlait. Mais ils la préféraient à l'autre, la jeune qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer Sting-kun et Rogue et menaçait de rendre de faux rapports juste pour obtenir certaines choses d'eux. Salope avait été le mot le plus poli que Sting-kun avait jamais dit d'elle.

L'exceed bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil forcé, luttant pour se réveiller et retrouver ceux qui lui manquaient. Ils devaient tous se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet. Est-ce qu'ils savaient au moins qu'il était en vie ? Le cherchaient-ils ? Yuna avait-elle utilisé son don pour le localiser et vérifier qu'il allait bien ? Et puis, depuis combien de temps l'avait-on arraché à son maitre ? Son petit cœur d'exceed en saignait. Sting-kun lui manquait. Yuna lui manquait. Rogue lui manquait. Même Frosch lui manquait. Il avait eu une vie solitaire jusqu'à rencontrer Sting-kun. Avant, être seul ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Mais comment accepter la solitude et la supporter quand on avait l'habitude d'être entouré ?

Il frémit, ses petits sens ayant pressentis un grand danger. Après tout, Yuna n'avait-elle pas multiplié les cauchemars ces derniers temps ? C'était un signe. Un mauvais présage. Parce que même si les morts s'inquiétaient, ce devait être affreux. Vraiment terrible. Alors il devait vraiment se réveiller et aller aider ses amis.

Lector gémit tandis que le sort qui le maintenant endormi l'envoyait un peu plus profondément dans les bras de Morphée. Non non et non. Il ne voulait pas dormir. De toute façon, il n'en n'avait pas envie. Pourtant, petit à petit, il se laissa envahir par un souvenir.

_._

_Trois ans plus tôt,_

_Installé sur la table de la cuisine, Lector regardait Yuna s'activer. Elle venait de terminer toute la vaisselle qui trainait dans l'évier et la séchait. Les dragons slayers ayant un bon appétit, ils utilisaient pas mal de vaisselle pour un repas. En général, quand on devait tout nettoyer, on laissait sécher près de l'évier et on ne séchait avec un torchon que ce dont on avait besoin, genre maintenant. Or, Yuna avait décidé de tout sécher et de tout ranger. Depuis que Sting-kun et lui-même étaient rentrés de mission hier, elle semblait dans tous ses états. Tout ça parce qu'on lui avait dit que la mission avait été plus difficile que prévue parce que les commanditaires ne voulaient pas trop payer. Sting-kun en avait récupéré quelques blessures plus ou moins sérieuses. Ca n'avait pas vraiment plu à Yuna. Si bien que depuis ce matin, elle était vraiment agitée. Elle avait commencé par faire sa chambre à fond, bougeant même ses livres pour nettoyer toutes les étagères. Elle avait aussi passé l'aspirateur sous son lit. Après quoi, elle avait attaqué le salon pendant que le sol trempé de la cuisine par le coup de serpillère séchait. Lector l'avait regardée faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe à la vaisselle. Il avait décidé d'intervenir tandis qu'elle rangeait une lourde marmite._

_-Yuna ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire…_

_-Je veux juste me vider la tête._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Oni-chan aurait pu mourir._

_-N'importe quoi ! Sting-kun est invincible !_

_Yuna reposa brutalement une pile d'assiettes. Les yeux clos, elle serrait les lèvres et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Lector alla lui tapoter le dos pour essayer de la réconforter, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait._

_-Moi aussi je voudrais le croire. Je voudrais continuer à le croire. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Oni-chan n'est pas invincible. Et je ne veux pas qu'il meure._

_-Tu dis ça parce que tu voudrais garder ton frère pour toi._

_Yuna le regarda, choquée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour que Lector se rende compte qu'elle était horrifiée par cette simple idée. _

_-Non ! Je veux qu'oni-chan soit heureux !_

_L'exceed parcourut du regard l'appartement qu'ils occupaient. Grand, lumineux, bien organisé, avec de beaux meubles, chacun sa chambre, une immense salle de bains, un balcon, des voisins pas trop chiants, un loyer assez bas pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de serrer la ceinture, un quartier calme… Que demande le peuple ?_

_-Il est célèbre, il a tout ce qu'il veut, pourquoi serait-il triste ?_

_-Parce que Sabertooth est une mauvaise guilde._

_Lector ricana. Une mauvaise guilde. Ben voyons. Yuna croyait encore en l'amitié et à l'entraide. Comme si ça suffisait._

_-Ah ouais ?_

_-Ils ne prennent pas soin des leurs._

_Tss. Naïve. Sting-kun préférait garder sa précieuse petite sœur loin de la dureté du monde mais Lector préféra une approche plus réelle._

_-Yuna, tu connais Fairy Tail ?_

_Elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir avec précision de l'époque de la gloire de cette guilde. Mais elle en savait assez pour retenir la leçon. Avec un peu de chance. _

_-La guilde la plus nulle de Fiore depuis quatre ans ?_

_Brave petite. Elle avait retenue. Bien._

_-Il a moins de quatre ans, ils étaient les plus forts. Et puis un jour, pour un examen de class-S, tous leurs mages les plus forts sont partis. Ils ont disparu après une rencontre avec Acnologia, le dragon noir de l'Apocalypse. Depuis, leur guilde est dernière. Tout ça parce qu'ils acceptaient n'importe qui et que les forts tiraient les faibles vers le haut. Mais dès qu'on en enlève quelques-uns, tout s'effondre. Comme un château de cartes. Tu vois le genre ?_

_-Oni-chan admire un mage de Fairy Tail non ?_

_Lector eut envie de se frapper la tête avec quelque chose. Cette fille était vraiment à l'ouest parfois. Son don soi-disant. Elle se laissait facilement distraire. Assez pour que parfois, Sting-kun la retienne avant qu'elle se fasse écraser. Le plus dur étant de se débrouiller quand il y avait de la foule. Il fallait alors gérer Yuna tête en l'air et Rogue qui se sentait parfois mal. Sting-kun n'aimait pas non plus quand il y avait trop de monde mais pour d'autres raisons._

_-Ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir ! S'ils comptent tous les uns sur les autres pour faire monter le niveau de la guilde, ils ne pourront jamais progresser. Sabertooth au contraire oblige tout le monde à donner son maximum et…_

_-Et ça ne suffit pas._

_Yuna ferma un dernier placard et inspecta la cuisine. Lector baissa simplement la tête. Hier encore, un mage avait échoué et Gemma l'avait banni. On avait retrouvé son corps quelques heures plus tard. Il s'était pendu parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Comme souvent, Yuna avait vu son fantôme et trouvé le corps. Quand ce n'était pas Yuna, c'était Rogue. Tous les deux avaient une sorte d'abonnement macabre à ce genre de trouvailles._

_-Assez parlé de ça !_

_Yuna avait retrouvé le sourire. C'était toujours impressionnant de voir à quel point sa bonne humeur la collait. _

_-Je vais prendre un bain. Viens Lector._

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'attrapa. Il n'essaya pas de protester. Yuna le confondait avec une peluche la plupart du temps. Et cette fois, elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait besoin d'un bain. Il était rentré trop fatigué et trop tard pour se laver. Sa fourrure était poisseuse et crasseuse. _

_Yuna le posa dans un coin de la salle de bains et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Lector entreprit de fouiller dans les sels de bains jusqu'à trouver de quoi faire un bain moussant. C'était toujours drôle de se laver avec Yuna. En plus, maintenant qu'elle commençait à avoir des formes, certains se mettaient à l'envier quand ils l'apprenaient. C'était très drôle de les rendre jaloux._

_-Attention, l'eau est chaude, commenta l'exceed tandis que la rousse s'approchait de la baignoire. _

_Elle testa l'eau du bout des doigts puis haussa les épaules. Elle entra d'un coup dans l'eau, la peau à peine rougissante. Ca, c'était typique de Yuna ou de Sting. Ils ne craignaient absolument pas l'eau chaude. Par exemple, quand ils faisaient la vaisselle, ils ne bronchaient pas quand l'eau devenait brûlante. Rogue s'était pourtant brûlé une fois les doigts en aidant Sting à faire la vaisselle. Et pourtant, il n'était pas très douillet._

_-D'accord, je n'ai rien dit._

_Elle se contenta de sourire un peu plus. _

_-Tu viens Lector ?_

_-Non merci, je ne veux pas finir cuit !_

_Il testa du bout de la patte et la retira aussitôt. Chaud ! _

_-Yuna c'est brûlant ! Regarde comme ça fume !_

_Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans la baignoire. Elle se pinça le nez et mit la tête sous l'eau. Lector s'assit sur le rebord en attendant qu'elle remonte. Quand elle le fit, elle s'installa sur le ventre pour discuter avec lui._

_-Alors mon petit chat, tu crains l'eau ?_

_-Je suis un exceed ! Pas un chat !_

_Elle parut perdue. La perplexité se lut sur son visage avant de se faire remplacer par de la curiosité._

_-Exceed ?_

_Lector opina. Il songea un instant aux drôles de personnages qu'il avait rencontré au cours de la mission. Un exceed était le nom que l'on donnait à une race de chats ailés et capables de parler. Ils venaient d'une sorte de monde parallèle nommé Edolas où les humains étaient l'inverse de ce monde-ci. Suite à la disparition de la magie dans cet autre monde, les exceeds étaient venus ici, sur Earthland. Et quelques années auparavant, pour sauver leurs enfants, ils avaient envoyé leurs œufs ici. Désormais, ils les recherchaient. Lector faisait parti de ceux qui avaient atterri ici. Il avait décliné la proposition de rechercher ses vrais parents. Sa famille, c'étaient Sting-kun et Yuna. Bon, aussi Rogue et Frosch mais ça, c'était encore autre chose._

_-Oui, j'ai appris ça récemment. De drôles de chats nous ont trouvé et nous ont dit qu'ils cherchaient tous les enfants exceeds envoyés ici dix ans auparavant. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul chat avec Frosch qui puisse parler et voler. _

_-Exceed. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je crois l'avoir déjà vu dans un de mes livres. Mais on ne fait que les évoquer. _

.

_Retour au présent,_

Lector gémit en chassant de son mieux son rêve. Il lutta pour se réveiller jusqu'à réussir à ouvrir des yeux vitreux. Il n'arrivait pas à les garder ouverts très longtemps et ne reconnaissait pas la pièce. Mais il y avait une porte et une fenêtre. Il se leva péniblement, essayant de ne pas se rendormir. Il se mit à zigzaguer jusqu'à la fenêtre et essaya de l'ouvrir. Le sort l'englua de nouveau alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre. Il s'effondra par terre comme une poupée de chiffons.

-Sting-kun… Yuna…

Ils allaient venir le chercher. Ils le feraient.

_-Tu es trop mignon Lector ! Et je peux t'appeler Lector ?_

_-Sting-kun ! Yuna me confond avec sa poupée ! Fait quelque chose !_

_-Je m'appelle Rogue. Rogue Cheney. Et voici Frosch._

_-Fro est contente de rencontrer un chat comme elle._

_-T'as un drôle d'accent Rogue, tu viens d'où ?_

_-Bienvenue à Sabertooth les gars._

_-Mon nom est Rufus Laer. Notre rencontre est gravée dans ma mémoire._

_-Je m'appelle Orga Nanagear. Je viens d'au-delà de Fiore._

_-Oni-chan ! Minerva a menacé de me tuer ! _

_-Moi ? Tuer Yuna ? Mais non ! Jamais de la vie enfin !_

_-Lector est mon chat ! Arrête de lui mettre des robes roses !_

_-Mais il est tellement mignon ! _

_-Vous avez été choisi pour faire partie de l'équipe qui représentera Sabertooth au tournoi._

_-Je battrai Natsu !_

_-Oni-chan…_

_-Je ne perdrai pas contre Natsu ! Je vous l'ai promis !_

_-Oh ça va, je sais qu'on a merdé alors fout-moi la paix Rogue !_

_-Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi Sting, tu as eu une seconde chance exceptionnelle…_

_-Rogue, s'il te plait, aide mon frère._

_-Sting-kun !_

_-Lector !_

Lector se réveilla en nouveau en sursaut. Il entendait encore dans sa tête le hurlement de douleur de son maitre. Son cœur se serra. Ils le croyaient très certainement mort. Alors ils ne viendraient pas. Sting-kun avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner mais il ne l'abandonnait pas s'il le croyait mort. Il prenait soin de Yuna qui était encore en vie, selon lui.

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'exceed. Seul. Il était de nouveau seul et abandonné. Comme autrefois. Simplement, cette fois, on pleurerait sa mort alors qu'il était toujours en vie. Ce devait être encore plus cruel.

* * *

... Plus je relis, plus je me dis que c'est un chapitre inutile. Mea culpa.

Critique/remarque/question/tomate/chocolat/autre ?


	34. XXIX : Rogue

Non ne me tuez pas ! Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien posté la semaine dernière, j'étais complètement paumée avec les vacances. Je me suis rendue compte vendredi qu'on était... pas mercredi. Ca craint. En plus, le chapitre est court, il fait 4 pages et non 5... Toutes mes excuses, j'étais en panne d'inspiration et bloquée avec le manga. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, écrit avec le scan 313. Cependant, après le moment où je cite le manga pour le dialogue, ce qui suit n'a plus rien à voir avec les scans. Oui, je me rebelle et je fais à ma façon. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rogue errait plus ou moins dans les rues. Il laissait ses pieds le guider tandis qu'il abaissait avec prudence ses boucliers mentaux pour essayer de suivre ce qui se passait. Shelia affrontait Juvia. Sting reprenait sa route après avoir discuté avec un Rufus vaincu. Orga arrêtait Sting quelques instants.

Le dragon slayer se dissimula un instant tandis que Kagura passait au pas de course. Sa rage le frappa de plein fouet. _Trouver Erza. La faire parler pour Jellal._ Pour un peu, Rogue en aurait été jaloux. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter son désir de vengeance. Elle se faisait du mal. Il avait bien essayé de l'aider, de l'apaiser quand ils étaient ensembles. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait rompu. Parce qu'elle voulait se venger et qu'elle risquait d'y laisser sa vie. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser lui, au passage. Et lui avait posé un ultimatum : ou elle se détruisait avec sa vengeance, ou elle acceptait d'oublier. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Tant pis. Il regrettait juste qu'elle se soit mise à le haïr parce qu'il avait essayé de remplacer son sabre par un autre pour essayer de l'aider. Ainsi, elle pourrait dégainer et montrer tout son talent au niveau du combat à l'arme blanche.

Rogue finit par sortir de ses pensées. Au loin Orga cherchait plus ou moins à balader Laxus avant de l'affronter. Kagura affrontait Erza. Minerva se joignit à la partie. Oh misère, ça allait finir en crêpage de chignons. Par prudence, Rogue remit en place ses boucliers. Il préférait rester en un seul morceau. Même s'il s'inquiétait un peu pour Minerva. Comme toutes les magies anciennes, sa magie avec demandé quelque chose avant de lui accorder la puissance. Bien entendu, elle ne l'avait appris qu'après. Quand il avait été trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Quand sa magie ravageait son corps pour détruire ce qu'elle jugeait inutile. Ce qui aurait pu apaiser la guerrière et la rendre aussi douce qu'une brebis.

L'unique chose qui pouvait apaiser une femme, la détourner des combats, lui donner envie de prôner la paix devait être de devenir mère. Dans le cas de Minerva, ça avait été son espoir, son envie de se venger de sa vie et de sa famille. Elle avait prié pour avoir un jour des enfants et de pouvoir leur donner l'amour qui leur avait manqué. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était entendue aussi bien avec Yuna. Parce que Yuna réclamait un peu d'affection, peut importe de qui ou comment. Minerva voulait en donner sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

Et puis, Sting et Minerva avaient commencé à être ensembles. Pas de sentiments, attention. Juste du sexe. Enfin, Rogue avait quand même vu qu'ils commençaient à s'attacher l'un à l'autre. Et ils seraient devenus un « vrai » couple s'il n'y avait pas eu cette nouvelle. Minerva ne pouvait pas espérer avoir d'enfants. Sa magie ne lui avait accordé de la puissance qu'une fois que son utérus n'eut été détruit. Ca l'avait tuée de l'apprendre. A partir de ce moment-là, elle avait toujours eu une étincelle de désespoir dans les yeux. Même quand elle riait. Ca avait été une personne de plus à soutenir dans l'ombre pour Rogue. Une autre personne qui manquait de sombrer dans la folie et qu'il tentait de garder au moins sur le fil, à défaut de pouvoir l'apaiser totalement. Une autre personne qui recherchait sa compagnie pour des raisons égoïstes, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il apportait la paix, oui mais à quel prix. Et dire que ça ne marchait pas très longtemps…

Plus loin, Minerva prenait en otage un membre de Mermaid Heel pour forcer Kagura à affronter Erza. Génial, il allait encore passer sa nuit à son chevet pour essayer de l'apaiser et de l'empêcher de devenir trop folle. Il en ressortait plus crevé et plus mal qu'avant.

Minute, qu'est-ce que Rufus faisait au palais ? Et en plus, Yuna s'y trouvait déjà. Il se tramait quelque chose de pas normal. Si ça continuait comme ça, ce tournoi serait le dernier. Pas que ça le dérange. Simplement, il craignait ce qui le remplacerait. Parce que parfois, le tournoi lui donnait envie de fuir Fiore. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir. Même la magie était différente hors de Fiore. Moins variée mais plus ancienne et donc plus puissante.

Rogue s'arrêta un instant en sentant de nouveau une douleur à la poitrine. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais depuis son combat contre Natsu (et Gajeel) il avait parfois mal près de son cœur. Pile dans le lacryma. C'était assez mauvais signe. Surtout que Sting qui était dans le même cas que lui n'avait rien. Parfois, Rogue craignait que son lacryma ne sature. Il en avait entendu parler une fois. C'était très rare. Pour qu'un lacryma sature, il fallait accumuler énormément de magie. En général, pour que ça se produise, le lacryma avait un défaut comme une ou plusieurs bulles d'air à l'intérieur, ce qui diminuait sa capacité de stockage. Dans ces cas-là, il finissait par céder à la magie et se fissurer de l'intérieur. D'autres fois, il implosait. Comme ça, sans prévenir, limite pour le fun. C'était très sympa. Et très douloureux aussi. La magie libérée avait apparemment tendance à ronger le corps de l'intérieur. Pour l'arrêter, il fallait assez de magie à l'intérieur de soi pour l'annuler. L'ennui, c'était que la magie du corps ne suffisait pas toujours. Le lacryma était une grande puissance brute. Le corps créait une magie au fur et à mesure, en fonction de sa capacité et du besoin.

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. On ne saturait pas un lacryma comme ça et il doutait que le sien ait un défaut. Depuis le temps, il l'aurait su non ? En tout cas, il l'aurait remarqué. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il passa rapidement non loin de Juvia qui affrontait Shelia. Ca avait viré au crêpage de chignon pour l'amour de Lyon-sama. Et ben…

Le dragon slayer adopta un trot un peu plus rapide pour rejoindre son adversaire désigné. Gajeel. Il avait hâte ! Après des années à ronger son frein puis à espérer qu'il soit toujours en vie. Depuis qu'il savait que Gajeel était effectivement en vie, le dragon de l'ombre espérait pouvoir l'affronter. Mais seul à seul. Son combat avec Sting l'avait un peu déçu. D'abord de devoir composer avec son ami alors qu'il rêvait d'un véritable duel, sans oublier la présence de témoins trop nombreux et du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre comme d'habitude, de peur de trahir ses origines. Cette fois, rien ne l'arrêterait.

_-Putain ! La stratégie de la première est vraiment partie n'importe comment. Je me demande à quel moment ça a commencé à foirer._

Rogue cessa de trottiner, le cœur battant. Comment ? La première ? Qui ? Le premier maitre de guilde ? Impossible, il était mort. Il s'obligea à rester calme.

_-Gajeel_, salua-t-il.

_-T'es collant. Prépare-toi, je suis pas aussi coulant que la salamandre._

Rogue étouffa un sourire. Comprenait-il ce que c'était que de grandir en se sachant différent des autres ? De ne rien savoir de ses vrais parents ? Certes, il n'avait jamais manqué d'amour mais il avait toujours senti qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Simplement des noms et des visages à ses géniteurs. Et des réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi était-il venu au monde ? Etait-il le fruit d'un amour partagé ? Une femme avait-elle prié les dieux pour que son ventre s'arrondisse ? Ou au contraire, avait-elle souhaité qu'il meure avant de venir au monde ? Avait-il des frères et sœurs ? Plus jeunes, plus vieux ? Leur ressemblait-il ?

C'était idiot, peut être. Mais plus Rogue tentait de refouler ces questions, plus elles le torturaient. Elles l'avaient rongé à la mort de sa mère et aussi suite à la disparition de Skyadrum. Qu'il n'ait jamais manqué de rien n'avait rien à voir. N'importe quel orphelin voulait des réponses à ces questions. Elles étaient légitimes. Alors forcément, quand il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait de manière troublante, il avait foncé. Parce que l'espoir faisait vivre.

Plus loin, Orga se retrouvait face à Laxus. Allait-il sortir son histoire de tueur de dieux ? Sa magie était tout autre mais elle était trop typique d'un ancien mercenaire des pays de l'Est pour qu'il l'avoue. Il avait été obligé de mentir pour se protéger. Rogue restait muet sur ce sujet. Peut être serait-il forcé un jour d'utiliser son silence pour qu'Orga ne dise rien sur ses origines. Ou si son presque compatriote savait quelque chose, il n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait le moindre sous-entendu. Tant mieux alors.

Plus loin, Sting ruminait dans son coin, en train de réfléchir à un plan. Rogue se concentra un instant sur Yuna et Rufus au palais. Ils allaient bien. Le dragon slayer remit en place ses boucliers mentaux pour que son empathie ne le dérange plus. Il avait désormais autre chose à faire.

-Alors tu veux ta raclée, morveux ?

Morveux. On l'avait appelé gamin, Roguie, louveteau, dragonneau, petit, chouchou, loulou, mon ange, mon lapin, têtard, chibi, émo-boy, tortue mais jamais morveux. Ca, c'était Gajeel qui se faisait un plaisir de le torture avec. Rogue grinça des dents. Il avait toujours détesté ce surnom.

-Si ce con de Salamander a pu te battre, je ne mettrais pas longtemps à faire de même. Il fit craquer ses doigts et ses poignets. Viens donc morveux.

Plus loin, le combat entre Minerva, Kagura et Erza faisait rage. Celui de Laxus et d'Orga avait commencé. Le ciel lui-même en tremblait.

Rogue plia les genoux en guise de réponse. Très bien. Il était temps. Temps de se battre. Temps de mettre fin à l'admiration qu'il éprouvait encore pour lui et sa gratitude envers tout ce qu'il lui avait appris. Sans oublier cette histoire de potentielle parenté.

Il ne dégaina aucune lame. Parce que Gajeel aurait pu les manger. Et Rogue tenait à ses affaires. Surtout à ses armes.

Le dragon d'acier lui bondit dessus. Rogue se laissa emporter par l'élan, se laissa tomber à terre et roula, utilisant l'élan pour se relever tout en envoyant au loin son adversaire. Ils se mirent à échanger plusieurs coups, essayant de prendre l'avantage l'un sur l'autre sans même prendre la peine d'utiliser la magie. Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler sous eux. Ils bondirent en arrière quand le sol se fissura sous eux. Quelque chose de bizarre venait du palais. Comme une immense source de magie. Bizarre. Quel était l'imbécile qui balançait de la magie pure dans l'air ? Quand on en lâchait trop d'un coup, la nature n'arrivait pas à l'absorber et en général, elle se mettait à détruire des choses. Mauvais signe.

Rogue examina les environs, sur ses gardes. Un mur s'était effondré, révélant Orga et Laxus. Ils avaient suspendu leur combat le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. A présent, ils se tournaient un instant vers leur coéquipier, au cas où… Crocus se trouvait trop loin des plaques tectoniques pour subir un tremblement de terre. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Tout ça me rappelle un truc que j'avais entendu quand j'étais gosse, marmonna Orga que l'ouïe des dragons slayers leur permit d'entendre. Une ville qui a subit une série de tremblements de terre à cause de la magie. Ca a commencé comme ça. Et la magie a tout détruit, jusqu'aux fondations de la ville. Depuis, plus rien ne pousse sur ces terres. Il adressa un nouveau coup d'œil à Rogue. Je te paris un an de mon ancien salaire que c'est pareil.

-Conneries tout ça, rétorqua Gajeel.

Rogue se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Orga avait de très bonnes intuitions. La seule fois qu'il n'avait pas suivi son instinct… Il suffisait de regarder son dos et l'immense cicatrice qui le barrait d'habitude pour comprendre pourquoi il l'écoutait.

-Pourquoi les autorités auraient-elles fait ça ? se renseigna Laxus.

-S'ont p't'être une fuite. Ou ils savent pas ce qu'ils font ? J'sais pas.

Orga observait les alentours, mesurant les dangers possibles. Certainement un reste de son ancienne vie de mercenaire. Rogue songea qu'il n'allait pas parier quoi que ce soit avec Orga. Et puis, ça gagnait combien un mercenaire ? Non mais… Juste pour savoir.

-La fin du monde est proche ! hurla un garde qui s'enfuyait en courant. Ils vont détruire le monde !

Le quatuor le regarda passer en silence. Orga se mit même à rire. Il trouvait ça drôle visiblement. Oui, les gens de Fiore étaient vraiment bizarres.

-La fin du monde est proche ! insista le garde en faisant demi-tour pour courir vers eux. Fuyez ! lança-t-il à l'ancien mercenaire.

-Nan mais j'y crois pas à ce genre de choses. Ma religion ne me le permet pas.

Le soldat se calma, les dévisagea et alla crier à la fin du monde plus loin.

-Depuis quand es-tu croyant ? se renseigna son acolyte.

-Je ne crois qu'en moi, en l'alcool, aux cuites et aux femmes. Je croirais aussi en ma copine si j'en avais une.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue se frappa le front avec la main, blasé. Laxus eut un sourire tandis que Gajeel ricanait. Il préféra ne pas relancer le sujet de la petite amie d'Orga. Il avait été fiancé jusqu'à ce que sa promise ne meure tragiquement, assassinée par des bandits alors qu'elle avait voulu faire la surprise à son futur mari de le rejoindre sur une mission. Les non-mages n'avaient pas forcément à se trouver dans des endroits aussi dangereux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Minerva avait essayé de recaser Orga pour lui changer les idées. Il avait râlé mais sans obtenir gain de cause. Finalement, il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser en les effrayant toutes. La dernière en date avait fuit quand il avait raconté qu'on avait des coutumes cannibales chez lui. En fait, on mangeait les morts dans le pays voisin du sien et seulement quand ils mourraient d'une certaine façon.

-'t façon, j'aime pas les politiques, trancha Orga. J'vais aller jeter un coup d'œil au palais après avoir récupéré quelques affaires chez moi.

Il retrouvait son accent et sa façon de parler un peu hachée. C'était typique des gens de son pays. Les autres trouvaient très drôle de les entendre parler chacun dans leur langue maternelle. Elles étaient assez proches pour qu'ils se comprennent sans effort. Mais Rogue avait apparemment une façon de parler presque distinguée à articuler soigneusement alors qu'Orga avait tendance à parler d'une façon un peu bourrue, comme un paysan.

-Soit prudent, se contenta de répondre Rogue. Et je ne parierai pas avec toi.

Orga se contenta de rire en s'éloignant. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail échangèrent un regard. Ils semblaient un peu perdus. De quoi ? Du fait que deux mages de Sabertooth pouvaient discuter sans se taper dessus ? Ou de ce qu'avait dit le mage de la foudre noire ? Bonne question. Rogue regarda son ami s'éloigner tranquillement. Orga avait pas mal de sorts et d'armes en réserve chez lui pour affronter une armée. Il s'en sortirait. Un mercenaire était bien plus entrainé qu'un simple soldat, surtout si les soldats venaient d'un pays qui n'avait pas connu de guerre depuis des siècles et donc avaient vu leur discipline se relâcher un brin. Ce serait amusant de voir une confrontation. Mais pour l'heure, il avait bien plus important à faire. Yuna était au palais, avec Rufus. Sting se cachait en ville et Minerva voyait son équilibre mental vaciller. Il était temps de s'en occuper.

-Je vais récupérer Minerva. Malgré le tremblement de terre, leur combat continuait. Ensuite je compte aller au palais. Nous nous y verrons peut être.

Et il tourna les talons.

* * *

Les choses se précipitent on dirait... Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des questions pour les personnages de ma fic, j'ai prévu un bonus où je répondrais à TOUTES les questions. En attendant...

Critique/remarque/question/tomate/chocolat/autre ?


	35. XXX : Sting

Et voici la suite ! Toutes mes excuses, il ne fait "que" quatre pages pleines. S'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me relire. Ecrit sans les scans. En espérant qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Planqué dans un coin de la ville, Sting observait tout ce qui se passait. Un début de panique se faisait sentir suite à ce tremblement de terre. Crocus n'en n'avait jamais connu, ne devait pas en connaitre si bien que beaucoup de constructions se permettaient un certain équilibre que la secousse avait détruit. C'était bizarre, d'autant plus que son instinct de dragon et de frère lui hurlait de tout abandonner pour filer chercher Yuna au palais avant que le pire n'arrive. Pourquoi ?

Il s'appuya à un mur. Alors…

-Trois… Deux…

-Sting !

Rogue émergea des ombres, l'air pressé. Un beau bleu décorait sa tempe. Ca allait passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pendant la journée avant de disparaitre. Les dragons slayers cicatrisaient vite et retrouvaient encore plus vite leurs forces. Mais pour eux, Rogue cicatrisait tellement rapidement que Sting en restait baba. Enfoiré quoi ! Ca lui aurait pris deux jours à lui de se débarrasser de ça et Yuna se serait foutu de lui pendant tout ce temps ! Avec Lector en plus ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Rogue était arrivé une seconde trop tôt dans son décompte !

-Quoi, je te manquai à ce point mon chéri ?

Rogue le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit rire Sting. Même si le dragon de l'ombre n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, il n'aimait pas se faire draguer par un homme. Sting, malgré son hétérosexualité, adorait plus que tout l'embêter avec ça.

-Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus rigoler. Il se passe quoi ?

-Il semblerait que le palais ait fait des bêtises avec la magie. Ils la relâchent dans la nature et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de détruire des choses, comme avec ce tremblement de terre. Sting lorgna sur un petit pont en bois qui reliait deux maisons et avait manqué de s'écraser sur sa tête pendant la secousse. A l'est, il y a un pays qui a disparu pour ça. Il était victime de nombreuses guerres civiles. Ce qui restait de la royauté a essayé de ramener le calme en volant énormément de magie. Simplement, tout leur a explosé à la figure et a détruit le pays entier. Depuis, ces terres sont arides, rien n'y pousse et même en plein jour, des choses dangereuses y rôdent. Orga craint, et moi aussi, que la même chose n'arrive à Fiore.

-Fiore n'est pas en guerre civile. Les gens n'ont pas fuit.

Rogue opina. C'était bien ça le souci. Il y avait trop de monde à Fiore. On ne pourrait jamais faire évacuer tout le monde dans un délai aussi court. Il faudrait des mois et ils n'étaient même pas sûrs d'avoir une semaine. Le seul moyen était d'arrêter tout ça avant qu'il n'y avait d'autres tremblements de terre. Super ! Maintenant Sting avait une très bonne raison d'aller chercher sa sœur par la peau des femmes en massacrant tous ceux qui allaient essayer de l'en empêcher !

-Donc j'ai même le droit de tabasser les gardes parce que je tente d'arrêter une catastrophe… Génial ! On va au palais ?

Orga devait sans doute déjà y être. Pourvu qu'il lui laisse quelques types à frapper ! C'était pas drôle sinon ! Peut être qu'il pourrait aussi récupérer la part de Rufus… Ouais, il allait foncer au palais !

-Et toi, tu viens ? demanda-t-il malgré tout à son frère d'armes.

Juste pour savoir s'il faudrait diviser la part de Rufus en deux ou en trois. A moins que Rogue ne lui laisse sa part… Ou leur dise de se débrouiller… Ou mieux, il leur laissait sa part et fonçait chercher Yuna pour lui. Ouais, pas mal.

-Non, je vais chercher Minerva.

Ting ! fit l'ampoule proverbiale quand elle s'alluma au-dessus de la tête du blond. Minerva. Qui se battait contre Erza et Kagura. Kagura, l'ex de Rogue, Sting s'en était roulé par terre en apprenant que son coéquipier était en couple, qui avait rompu et désormais le détestait. Sting avait encore la photo de Rogue quand il était rentré avec la marque bien nette d'une gifle sur la joue et désormais de nouveau célibataire. Depuis, elle le fuyait comme la peste.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa le dragon de lumière.

Vu la tête de Rogue, il savait très bien _pourquoi_ son colocataire tenait à venir. Mais il ne l'envoya pas promener et se dirigea en courant vers l'endroit du combat. Minerva les regarda arriver, l'air surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle visite.

-Sting ? Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ce n'était pas prévu par le plan ! On devait rester aussi loin possible des autres membres de l'équipe et…

Sting lui aurait foutu des baffes. Pourquoi se permettait-elle d'oublier la règle première de Sabertooth ? On ne mélangeait pas son personnage public et la personne qu'on était réellement. C'était trop déstabilisant parce Sting ne savait plus où s'arrêtait le personnage de Minerva et où commençait sa véritable personnalité.

-Le tournoi est suspendu, répondit Rogue.

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui se passait, ce qu'ils en avaient déduit, lui et Orga, et ce qu'ils comptaient faire. La tigresse laissa tomber le reste de son masque.

-Ok. Peut importe qui gagne, on ne pourra pas les féliciter s'il n'y a plus de pays. De combien de temps disposons-nous Rogue ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne sait quand le pays dont je parle a commencé à disparaitre et quand il n'était plus possible de le sauver. Il vaudrait mieux… Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers le combat, l'air horrifié. Kagura arrête !

Et il les planta là pour aller stopper Kagura. Il lui sauta dessus, l'éloigna d'Erza qu'elle semblait prête à tuer et roula avec elle plus loin. Visiblement hors d'elle, la mage de Mermaid Heel se mit à crier, ruer et frappa le dragon slayer. Erza eut l'air perdue.

-On les regarde ou on intervient ? demanda Minerva.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et allèrent tranquillement aider Titania à se relever tandis que Kagura s'époumonait sur Rogue. Sting regretta de ne pas avoir de quoi les filmer. Quand une femme lui hurlait dessus, Rogue avait du mal à se défendre. Là il essayait de raisonner son ex sans grand succès. Ah si ! Il se défendait maintenant qu'elle essayait de lui arracher les yeux.

-Je te hais ! Je te déteste !

Elle lui cracha même dessus. Elle réussit à l'atteindre à l'œil. Pas mal. Sting se permit d'admirer l'engueulade tandis que Minerva expliquait à la fée ce qui se passait et lui proposait une trêve. Juste le temps de régler le petit problème actuel.

-Et il s'en sort votre… équipier ? demanda Erza qui semblait sidéré de la colère de Kagura sur le dragon de l'ombre.

-Moi je trouve qu'il s'en sort très bien, assura Sting.

-Pour le tuer à petit feu, rétorqua Minerva en fonçant les séparer.

Elle attrapa Kagura par l'oreille et la tordit. C'était simple, efficace et un poil humiliant. L'épéiste cessa d'hurler et de frapper Rogue.

-De quoi est-ce que vous vous mêlez ? Mon frère est mort à cause d'elle ! Elle doit payer ! J'ai perdu ma seule famille à cause d'elle !

D'accord, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier. Au moins avait-elle baissé d'un ton. Ca faisait du bien aux oreilles. Même Rogue se massait les tempes. Minerva tordit un peu plus l'oreille de Kagura pour la faire taire le temps d'en placer une.

-Ouais peut être mais vu ce qui se passe en ce moment, tu n'auras pas le temps d'en profiter. La magie que relâche le palais a créé le tremblement de terre de tout à l'heure et si on n'arrête pas ça, il n'y aura plus de pays. Tu lui accordes un sursis.

Touché ! Minerva avait réussi à la lui faire fermer. C'était presque dommage, Sting l'aurait bien fait se défouler un peu plus sur Rogue. C'était marrant.

-Seulement à deux conditions. Tu relâches Miliana. Et je ne veux pas que Rogue s'approche à plus de dix mètres de moi.

Sting ricana et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son presque frère. Y'avait du progrès. Avant, elle ne voulait même pas respirer le même air que lui.

-Je suppose que relâcher un otage me rend moins autoritaire mais on n'a vraiment pas le choix.

Et l'instant d'après, Miliana était par terre à côté d'eux, libre. Ce brusque changement de régime eut l'air de la surprendre. Minerva lâcha Kagura qui se précipita pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ! Oh je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait capturée comme ça ! Et ça fait neuf mètres, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton subitement plus froid à l'intention de Rogue.

Il recula d'un grand pas en se frottant la poitrine. Sting fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? On aurait dit qu'il avait mal. Bizarre. Le blond n'avait jamais vu son ami faire ce genre de choses. Et c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il avait manqué de perdre Yuna, puis Lector. Pas question d'en avoir un troisième ! En plus, il supportait mal Frosch plus de deux heures ! D'accord, Yuna pourrait toujours s'en occuper pour lui mais en attendant, elle allait être inconsolable ! Les gâteaux ne suffiraient pas à lui faire fermer sa gueule.

-Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, intervint Minerva. Sting, je peux te parler ? En privé ?

Il échangea un regard étonné avec Rogue avant d'hausser les épaules. Ca ne le tuerait pas. Avec un peu de chance. Aussi emboita-t-il le pas de la tigresse. Elle attendit qu'ils soient assez loin pour ne pas être entendus avant de parler.

-Je suppose que tu m'en veux pour Lector.

Sting se raidit et serra les dents. Ca c'était un coup bas. Et de quel droit se permettait-elle de lui balancer ça comme ça ? D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Bien entendu qu'il lui en voulait. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Yuna et Lector étaient toute sa vie. Il pouvait tout supporter pour eux. Il le devait.

-A ton avis ?

Son ton sec ne trompait personne. Minerva lui adressa un regard et soupira. Elle semblait fatiguée elle aussi. Sting n'en ressentit aucune compassion. Il n'était plus à ça près maintenant. Elle lui avait trop pris.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. On ne peut pas laisser Sabertooth s'écrouler. J'essaye juste de sauver la guilde.

-Pour quoi faire ? Après tout ce qu'elle nous a pris, à nous tous ? Combien de gens sont morts pour cette guilde ? Combien ont vu leur vie brisée ? Je ne sauverai pas cette guilde Et je n'en serais pas le prochain maitre. Je déteste la politique.

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de Minerva. Puis elle s'adoucit. Mauvais signe. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose et elle ne lâcherait rien.

-Mais ça s'apprend. Et tu as pensé à Yuna et Lector ? Ce qu'ils y gagneraient ? Protection, confort matériel et…

-Non. Le ton de Sting était aussi tranchant que de l'acier. Je les perdrais. Je n'aurais plus une minute à leur consacrer et ils ne me pardonneraient pas ça.

D'autant plus qu'ils avaient prévu de partir. Mais ça, Sting le garda pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle garde Lector ou kidnappe Yuna. Aussi chercha-t-il un autre exemple.

-Tu te souviens de cette guilde noire que Sabertooth a détruite ? Le maitre a réussi à placer un contrat sur ta tête avant de mourir. Tu as pu te défendre toute seule parce que tu avais ta magie. Yuna n'a rien de tout cela. Comme l'a dit Orga, un garde du corps ferme parfois les yeux pour se reposer. Ou ça s'achète. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque et la perdre. Tellement de gens ont besoin d'elle pour son don. Et j'ai besoin d'elle.

A partir du moment où elle était entrée dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais pu supporter l'idée qu'elle devrait en partir un jour. Les derniers événements le lui avaient confirmé. De manière un peu ironique, Yuna était la lumière de sa vie avec Lector. Ce pourquoi il acceptait de vivre.

Cette fois, ce fut la peur qui passa dans le regard de son interlocutrice. Et elle ne tenta pas de la cacher.

-Si tu pars, alors d'autres suivront ton exemple. Je m'en fous de me retrouver toute seule mais… Si Rogue part ? Parfois je me dis que la guilde ne tient qu'avec lui et son don. Sting, il apporte la paix. Je ne sais pas comment il fait et je m'en fous, du moment que ça marche. Les mages les plus puissants ne sont pas toujours les plus sains d'esprit. Mon père arrivait plus ou moins à les contrôler mais Rogue… Il pourrait convaincre un loup affamé de ne pas dévorer un agneau. Sting ne fait pas ça. On a tous besoin de lui.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que son ami était si précieux pour tant de monde. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Que Minerva se doute de son envie de partir, il pouvait comprendre. Mais que Rogue parte parce que lui s'en allait ? Remarque, quand il avait parlé de quitter la guilde, le dragon slayer de l'ombre faisait parti du voyage. Et le brun n'avait pas dit non. Et vu comme ça, ils ne pouvaient plus partir. S'ils s'en allaient, trop de gens allaient en souffrir. Mais s'ils restaient, ils seraient de nouveau prisonniers.

-Rogue part bien on se sait où quand il a besoin d'être seul et au calme. Sabertooth survit bien.

-Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas pareil.

_Oni-chan, tu ne trouves pas que Rogue a l'air de souffrir ?_

-Non c'est trop facile Minerva. Rogue apporte la paix, ok. Et plus il l'apporte, plus on lui en demande. C'est facile de passer tous ses problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre. Et Rogue alors ? Qui s'en soucie de ses problèmes ? Qui vient le voir sans avoir en arrière-pensée l'espoir qu'il lui donne un peu de cette paix ? Merde Minerva ! Pourquoi personne n'essaye de se démerder un peu au lieu de lui demander sans arrêt ? C'est juste dégueulasse !

-L'Homme est juste égoïste.

-Non, pas tous. Rogue ne l'est pas. Yuna non plus ! Eux, ils sont heureux quand les autres le sont. Même quand ça ne va vraiment pas, ils sont là pour relever les autres. Même les personnes qu'ils détestent. Ils sont incapables de haïr quelqu'un. C'est leur plus grande force et leur plus grande faiblesse. Il _faut_ qu'ils aident les gens. Vivants ou morts, ils s'en foutent. C'est gravé au fer rouge au fond de leur âme.

-Aider les autres ne m'a jamais rien apporté.

-Le service de ton père n'est pas la même chose.

-Je te pensais plus futé que ça Sting. Tu choisis vraiment mal ton camp. Et tu ne pourras jamais protéger Rogue en plus de Yuna. Leurs dons sont trop rares pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention.

Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres. Kagura avait chargé son amie d'aller prévenir leur maitre de guilde. Rogue, plus pâle que d'habitude semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il resta en arrière quand le groupe se mit en marche. Direction, le palais ! Minerva et Kagura ouvraient la marche, se battant presque pour rester en tête. Elles allaient finir par y aller en courant. Sting ricana dans son coin tout en se laissant distancer. Il attrapa la manche de son ami pour le faire ralentir.

-Tu vas bien vieux ?

Même si Rogue ne se frottait plus la poitrine, il l'avait fait. Ca suffisait à inquiéter le blond. Rogue ne se plaignait jamais de quoi que ce soit, sauf peut être du fait que son colocataire et coéquipier lui cassait les pieds. Et encore, ce n'était jamais trop sérieux. Rogue avait très vite appris à faire avec.

-Rien qui ne doive te préoccuper.

Ca c'était dit… Ca lui apprendrait à faire attention à ses amis. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'il adorait se faire envoyer sur les roses… Cette fois c'était décidé, il allait chercher Yuna, récupérait Lector par tous les moyens et il se tirait, son sac sur l'épaule, sa sœur et son exceed sous le bras. Et qu'on ne vienne plus le faire chier ! Un dragon ne tentait pas sa joue quand on le frappait. Il mordait. Les autres l'avaient oublié. Tant pis pour eux.

* * *

Ca y est, Sting fait sa crise d'adolescence on est mal. Plus sérieusement, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Critique/remarque/question/chocolat/tomate/autre ?


	36. Bonus : grand-frère

Et voici un bonus ! Encore sur Sting et Yuna parce que je trouve qu'on peut dire beaucoup de choses sur eux ! La prochaine, j'essaierai d'en faire un sur Rogue... Si j'ai le temps XD

Bref, il raconte la toute première rencontre de Sting et de Yuna. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna pleurait. Elle avait beau essayer de retenir ses larmes, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui, maman était partie. Pas morte. Ca, elle l'était depuis un moment mais son esprit refusait de quitter son corps. Pendant quelques mois, Yuna avait tenté de la convaincre de s'en aller, de trouver la paix de l'autre côté. Mais maman refusait de l'inquiéter parce que son mari qui n'était pas le papa de Yuna allait lui faire du mal si elle partait. Il la chasserait de la maison comme il avait chassé tous les autres enfants de maman qui n'étaient pas de lui. Et ils en étaient morts parce qu'incapables de survivre tous seuls. Maman le lui avait dit un jour, en pleurant. Qu'elle avait des frères et sœurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui étaient partis. Yuna lui avait alors dit qu'ils n'étaient pas tristes, en tout cas, ceux qui étaient morts. Ils étaient là et ailleurs en même temps. Maman avait pleuré encore plus. C'était à ce moment là que Yuna avait compris qu'elle voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Les morts coincés dans le monde des vivants. Elle les voyait, les entendait, pouvait les sentir comme une personne « normale. » Sauf qu'eux avaient quelque chose d'autre mais elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Peut être qu'elle était trop petite.

En tout cas, ils étaient gentils eux. Ils l'écoutaient, lui parlaient comme à une adulte (ou presque) et lui demandaient de passer un message ou de faire quelque chose pour eux. Ensuite, ils allaient vers l'endroit en paix, l'autre côté, et voilà. C'était fini. Yuna aimait beaucoup ce moment parce que là, n'importe quel vivant pouvait les voir. Et on sentait la paix et l'amour qui se dégageaient de l'endroit où ils allaient. C'était plutôt chouette de savoir tout ça. Mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un était arrivé. Elle s'amusait dans le jardin avec une enfant de son âge qui voulait jouer une dernière fois à la marelle avant de partir (elle n'avait jamais pu y jouer) quand un garçon plus grand qu'elle était entré avec un chat en poussant la vieille grille. Mais attention ! Un chat rouge qui parlait et qui volait ! Même qu'il s'appelait Lector. Et le garçon, lui, s'appelait Sting. Sting _Eucliffe_. Comme elle. Yuna _Eucliffe_. Plus étonnant encore, il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Un bleu très clair mais très joli. Sauf que lui, il avait les pupilles comme un chat. C'était bizarre. Par contre, quand il lui avait demandé à qui elle parlait et qu'elle avait répondu qu'il y avait un fantôme, il ne l'avait pas traité de menteuse. Il avait juste été un peu surpris. Et c'était tout. Alors Yuna lui avait raconté pour maman.

Ah ! Et il connaissait maman et son mari. Et eux aussi savaient qui il était. Maman avait encore pleuré tandis que beau-papa hurlait. Il avait voulu attaquer le garçon. Sauf que c'était un mage. Un dragon slayer même. Beau-papa avait terminé par terre, sonné. Alors le garçon s'était tourné vers maman. Elle pouvait s'en aller maintenant. Il était là. Et comme ils étaient tous les deux ses enfants à elle, ils étaient frères et sœurs. Donc il allait s'occuper d'elle parce que beau-papa ne voulait pas la garder. Et voilà. Maman était partie. Soulagée et en paix. Beau-papa avait hurlé et ils étaient partis. Sans prendre d'affaires de rechanges. Même pas son doudou. Maman ne leur avait même pas dit au revoir. Pas même un bisou de loin.

Alors Yuna pleurait. En silence, en marchant mais elle pleurait. Parce que son petit monde plus ou moins sûr venait de s'écrouler d'un coup.

Sting finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers elle.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle se contenta de renifler tandis que d'autres larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Lector la regardait avec un mélange de pitié et de mépris. Il finit par ricaner.

-Regarde un peu ce bébé Sting-kun.

Yuna sentit de nouvelles larmes poindre. Sting adressa un regard noir au chat.

-Tait-toi Lector ! C'est ma petite sœur. Elle va rester avec nous et je la protégerai. Alors ne te moque pas d'elle.

Le chat rouge continuait de la fixer. Un éclair de jalousie passa dans ses yeux. Toutefois, son ton était un poil plus doux quand il s'adressa à elle.

-Si tu es vraiment la sœur de Sting-kun, arrête de pleurer et redresse-toi ! C'est un dragon slayer ! Et il a vaincu un dragon ! Alors ne lui fait pas honte !

Vaincre un dragon ? Comme dans les histoires ? Pour sauver une princesse et tout ça ? Non, ce n'était pas un chevalier. Il n'avait ni armure ni cheval.

-C'est quoi un dragon slayer ? demanda-t-elle, soudain curieuse.

Lector parut très satisfait de ce regain d'intérêt. Il bomba le torse comme un humain l'aurait fait.

-C'est un mage qui tue les dragons.

Elle n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais ça devait être vrai. Alors ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment très fort ! Ouah ! Son nouveau grand-frère était trop chouette !

-C'est vrai oni-chan ?

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, gênée. Sting, se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Il s'appelait Sting. C'était comme beau-papa qu'il fallait appeler par son prénom ou beau-père mais pas papa. Interdit ça !

Le blond la fixa un instant puis éclata de rire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, profitant d'être plus grand qu'elle pour l'embêter un peu.

-Ouais, j'ai battu un dragon ! Wesslogia qu'il s'appelait. Il la regarda encore un instant et secoua la tête, l'air satisfait. Sèche tes larmes maintenant, on y va.

-On va où ? On a plus de maison.

Sting haussa les épaules, comme si la question ne se posait pas. Lector eut l'air un peu perdu, comme si la question n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et qu'il ne se l'était jamais posée. Ils se remirent en route. Yuna resta plantée là, à les regarder s'éloigner. Sting s'arrêta, la regarda et fit demi-tour.

-Allez vient Yuna, fit-il gentiment en lui prenant la main.

Sa peau était chaude. Vivante. Elle se laissa entrainer en silence. Ses pieds se mirent bientôt à la faire souffrir. Elle n'avait pas tant l'habitude de marcher. Bientôt, elle se remit à pleurer. Sting s'arrêta pour la prendre sur son dos. C'était l'unique fois qu'il faisait ça. Demain, elle devrait marcher à nouveau. Il ne serait pas tendre avec elle. Etre gentil avec les gens les ramollissait.

Tandis que le blond continuait d'avancer avec son chat, Yuna appuya son front contre le dos de son frère, bercée par ses pas. Aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu une mère, une maison et tout ce qui avait représenté son univers pendant cinq années. Il n'en restait plus rien. Juste ses souvenirs et les affaires qu'elle portait. Une petite robe, un sage serre-tête, des petites chaussures et des chaussettes. Déjà son nouveau frère parlait de lui trouver des affaires plus pratiques et plus chaudes.

Yuna ferma les yeux, plus calme désormais. Elle avait perdu une mère. Mais elle avait gagné un frère. Il ne remplacerait jamais sa maman mais quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne serait plus seule.

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plus. N'oubliez pas que j'ai un bonus de prévu où je répond à toutes vos questions alors n'hésitez pas !


	37. XXXI : Yuna

Et voilà la suite ! Elle est plus courte que d'habitude mais je commence à avoir moins de temps pour écrire alors je passe de cinq pages niveau longueur à quatre. En espérant pouvoir continuer à poster chaque semaine... La partie en italique est la vision de Yuna.

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Quand Sting était nerveux, il tournait en rond, faisant les cent pas comme l'aurait fait un fauve en cage. Yuna, elle, songeait à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Son frère avait tout essayé pour la faire arrêter, les petits gants, le vernis amer et à peu près toutes les techniques de grand-mère. Puis il s'était tourné vers Minerva parce qu'il n'avait vraiment plus le choix, même si ça lui prenait la tête. Elle avait passé une soirée entière à égaliser ses ongles, les limer et à lui faire une jolie petite french manucure. Non seulement elle aurait tué Yuna si elle massacrait tout ce travail, il avait fallut plusieurs heures pour tout faire, notamment à cause du vernis que la tigresse laissait sécher à fond et des couches généreuses qu'elle mettait. Surtout qu'elle avait promis de la tuer, devant témoins, si elle osait saccager ce travail.

De toute façon, la médium était tellement fière de ses ongles, pour une fois qu'ils étaient vraiment jolis, qu'elle en aurait eu mal au cœur. Sans compter que… des menaces de mort quoi ! Devant son frère tellement désespéré par cette mauvaise habitude qu'il n'avait même pas contredit Minerva. Tu parles d'un protecteur ! C'était la crise !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Pourquoi étaient-ils encore ici ? Rufus n'avait plus mal à la tête mais sa magie devait toujours assimiler l'attaque de Gray. Heureusement qu'il avait une très bonne mémoire et que sa magie pouvait piocher dedans ou il aurait dû regarder un long moment ce qu'il devait mémoriser. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient rester ici. Yuna ne savait pas comment mais elle voulait agir. Et vite !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la serrure. Elle était un peu vieille et ne semblait pas munie d'un de ces sorts qui empêchait d'ouvrir sans la bonne clé. Peut être qu'on pouvait la forcer ? Comme elle n'avait rien à perdre, Yuna retira une des barrettes qui retenait sa frange et entreprit d'essayer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressortit sa barrette, déformée. Ce n'était pas compliqué comme ça sur les vidéos qu'elle avait vu. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne. Même son frère arrivait à forcer la serrure de son journal intime. Celui qui trainait sur son bureau avec une serrure vraiment merdique et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à écrire en public. En fait, c'était un faux journal intime. Elle en avait un autre mieux caché dans lequel elle écrivait quand personne ne la regardait et en privé. L'autre servait à faire diversion parce que si elle n'en n'avait pas, ça aurait été suspect. Et ça avait été très drôle de voir Sting persuadé qu'elle vendait des substances illicites volées au commissariat dans son dos pour se payer un avortement. Et ce n'était même pas le pire. D'accord, il y avait plus gentil. Mais ça lui apprendrait à ne pas résister à la tentation et à fouiller dans ses affaires, même si elles se trouvaient à la vue de tous. Lector avait trouvé ça tellement drôle qu'il le lui piquait de temps en temps pour en lire des extraits à haute voix et lui filait même quelques idées. La dernière fois, Sting avait promis de le tuer s'il continuait.

-Cela ne sert à rien, fit remarquer Rufus.

Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Il n'eut pas l'air très impressionné.

-Je veux sortir !

-As-tu au moins un plan ?

Elle fit la moue. Non. Elle n'en n'avait pas. Mais elle pouvait toujours improviser non ? Ce n'étaient pas ce que faisaient la plupart des gens ? Avoir une idée, la suivre plus ou moins et improviser au fur et à mesure ? Son frère faisait ça et ça marchait plus ou moins. Même si Rogue râlait que c'était stupide.

-Tu veux dire, à part ouvrir cette porte et s'enfuir ?

May-sama ne la loupait jamais. Yuna rentra la tête dans les épaules par réflexe. Puis elle se morigéna. Elle était une Eucliffe que diable ! Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Son frère avait rampé pour rester à Sabertooth dans l'espoir de la protéger pendant toutes ces années. Par respect pour lui, le moins qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de se défendre verbalement.

-Au moins je ne reste pas les bras croisés à attendre que ça se passe contrairement à certains.

La tête de Rufus fut assez remarquable. Elle disait clairement « après le frère, voici que la sœur s'y met, quelle tragédie ! » Yuna décida de l'ignorer. Pour le moment, elle avait autre chose à faire. A savoir, ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par la vieille médium. Non mais ! Elle s'en fichait que la vieille en sache plus qu'elle. Yuna avait appris seule. Rien ne l'empêchait de continuer comme ça. D'accord, elle aurait regretté de perdre l'aide de May-sama mais tant pis ! Elle aussi avait sa (petite) fierté !

-Que veux-tu y faire petite ? Nous sommes coincés ici.

-Mon frère va venir me chercher ! Je le sais. Il n'a pas envoyé Rufus pour rien ! Alors s'il doit venir, je préfère aller à sa rencontre que de l'attendre dans cette vieille cellule !

Pousser une gueulante de temps en temps faisait vraiment du bien ! Et pas que contre son frère ! Assez fière d'elle malgré tout, Yuna fusilla du regard la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Puis elle entendit un bruit qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé écouter un jour. Le rire de son mentor. Sidérée, elle se pencha légèrement pour regarder par la grille qui la séparait de sa compagne d'infortune. Rufus la considéra un instant, ouvrit de grands yeux puis détourna le regard. La rousse nota distraitement que son décolleté sage à la base avait glissé très légèrement et qu'on apercevait son sous-vêtement. Ce petit pull était légèrement trop grand pour elle mais elle l'adorait malgré tout. Elle le remit en place et adressa un sourire d'excuse au barde. En véritable gentleman, il s'interdisait de regarder ce genre d'endroit.

-Tu ne manques pas de caractère quand tu veux, petite ! Ca me plait ! Essayons ton petit plan.

Et tandis que Yuna écarquillait les yeux, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La rousse la perdit de vue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentait un brin de magie et la porte de la cellule voisine s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna vers sa porte. Subitement, elle hoqueta tandis qu'une vision s'emparait d'elle.

_Il tenait enfin sa vengeance ! Ces bipèdes allaient souffrir ! Après plus de quatre cents ans à tout planifier, point par point, il voyait son projet s'accomplir. Ils allaient payer pour ce que leurs ancêtres avaient fait. On l'avait privé de sa fierté et condamné à une vie de souffrance. Lui allait tout détruire afin que tout ne soit plus que cendre et désespoir. Oh oui ! Les dragons slayers actuels n'avaient pas fini leur apprentissage. Il leur manquait encore quelques petits sorts qui auraient pu être vraiment dangereux._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'un millier de dragons le suivaient. Ceux qui détestaient les humains avaient été les plus faciles à recruter. Il avait réussi à avoir les autres à coup de menaces, promesses, richesses et enlèvement. Les plus difficiles avaient été les dragons à avoir formé les petits humains. Ils s'y étaient attachés, même si certains niaient la profondeur de leur affection. Qu'importe. Il les avait désormais tous les sept._

_La Terre était furieuse d'avoir vu son petit mourir de la main d'humains cupides quelques années après avoir dû le laisser._

_Le Feu s'était laissé convaincre un peu trop facilement. Il faudrait le surveiller au cas où…_

_L'Eau s'était inclinée devant le plus grand nombre. Elle obéirait mais ce serait tout._

_L'Air avait refusé de se laisser faire. Ah les femmes ! Peu importait leur espèce, elles étaient vraiment bornées !_

_L'Acier s'était laissé tenté par une bataille. Même s'il avait affirmé se moquer de son ancien apprenti, mieux valait faire attention._

_Les Ténèbres avaient été la plus difficile à recruter. Elle s'était défendue autant que possible malgré le nombre et ce qui s'était passé avec son petit. Désormais, elle volait soigneusement surveillée._

_La Lumière baignait en pleine hésitation. La colère se disputait aux regrets. Il avait fallu un long monologue pour le faire rejoindre le camp adverse. Aucune importance. Il avait fini par céder. Rien d'autre n'importait._

_Le seigneur des dragons rugit. De nombreux de ses congénères l'imitèrent. Parfait. Ils le suivraient et obéirait. Afin de prévenir les risques qu'un des membres du groupe s'enfuit afin de prévenir les humains, il avait fait passer le mot. Le premier qui sortait du groupe se verrait mis à mort sans sommation. Ainsi, mis à part un ou deux crétins, personne n'était sorti du rang. Ils en avaient encore pour de nombreuses heures de vol. Ils continueraient pendant la nuit mais plus tranquillement. Alors, ils surviendraient avec l'aube. Ce serait le dernier lever de soleil des habitants de Fiore. _

Yuna reprit conscience avec la réalité sur le sol de la cellule. Rufus était penché sur elle avec May-sama. Elle avala le sang qui occupait sa bouche. Elle avait du se mordre la langue vu la douleur. Certains auraient craché sans se gêner des témoins mais Yuna n'aimait pas ça. Elle trouvait ça… dégoutant. Bien plus que le gout de sang.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Rufus qui se tenait quand même à une certaine distance d'elle.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ne pas s'approcher ? Il la connaissait depuis des années ! Puis elle remarqua le couteau de Rogue. Celui qu'elle tenait fermement dans les mains comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle considéra ses jointures blanches qui ne répondaient plus. Ok. Elle pouvait le faire. On respire. Un. Ces doigts lui appartenaient. Deux. Elle n'avait personne sur qui utiliser cette arme. Trois. Elle lâcha l'arme blanche. Puis elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond. L'arme lui glissa des doigts. Rufus l'aida à s'asseoir avec prudence. La tête lui tournait. Elle tremblait et avait froid. Il lui fallait du sucre. Tout de suite. Bénit soit son crétin de frère et sa manie de bourrer son sac de trucs plus sucrés les uns que les autres. Elle fit descendre rapidement un morceau de sucre et un berlingot avec sa bouteille d'eau sucrée. Ah ! Ca allait mieux ! Enfin, ça irait mieux dans quelques minutes. Juste le temps que le sucre fasse effet.

En attendant, elle remonta sa manche pour remettre son couteau à sa place. Elle fixa l'étui pendant de longues secondes. Où ça se mettait ? Elle essaya d'être logique. Si la poignée tombait en avant… Ah ! Ce devait être là !

Il lui fallut l'aide de Rufus pour remettre la lame à sa place sans qu'elle ne tombe à chaque mouvement. May-sama se contenta de regarder, tenant la porte de la cellule ouverte.

-C'était très intéressant, lança le poète à son aînée. Utiliser la magie environnante pour tracer une rune pour ouvrir les portes…

-On fait souvent cela dans l'ouest.

Yuna échangea un regard avec Rufus. Elle n'avait jamais vu Orga ou Rogue faire cela. Et si sa mémoire était bonne, quand on n'était pas de Fiore, trouver un travail était quasiment impossible. C'était pour cela que Rogue et Orga avaient rejoint Sabertooth. C'était plus facile pour eux d'accomplir des missions que de devoir faire tout un tas de démarches interminables. Déjà qu'ils râlaient pas mal quand ils devaient redemander un permis de séjour tous les ans… Deux cents questions auxquelles il fallait répondre. En général, ils ne répondaient qu'à vingt questions parce qu'elles étaient vraiment importantes. L'administration râlait beaucoup mais comme c'était une violation de vie privée, elle finissait par plier parce qu'elle avait quand même les renseignements voulus. Par contre, quand on leur avait proposé la naturalisation, ils avaient rigolé. Enfin, Orga avait éclaté de rire tandis que Rogue souriait. Nan nan, pour être naturalisé, il fallait rester trois ans à Fiore sans quitter le pays. Et eux prenaient parfois des missions qui les menaient en dehors du royaume ou ils partaient simplement voyager quand ils avaient le mal du pays.

-Vous venez de l'ouest May-sama ?

Elle n'avait pas d'accent quand elle parlait. Bon, sa connaissance des accents était très limité mais quand même !

-Non. Quand on a détecté mon don, je suis partie à l'ouest parce qu'ils ont plus de connaissances dans ce domaine. Et non, je ne t'apprendrais rien ! Les gens de Fiore ont la sale manie de tout écorcher au point que s'en est incompréhensible !

Rufus et Yuna échangèrent un nouveau regard. A force d'entendre Orga et Rogue parler dans leurs langues, ils avaient tous fini par apprendre quelques mots. Saluer quelqu'un, prendre des nouvelles, un peu de politesse, certaines phrases toutes faites, quelques jurons… Parfois ils faisaient des fautes ou prononçaient mal alors ils se faisaient reprendre. Mais jamais au grand jamais on ne leur avait dit qu'ils écorchaient les mots ou qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les comprendre. D'accord, parfois, il fallait répéter en essayant de mieux prononcer. Cependant, ça n'avait pas l'air si affreux. En tout cas, on ne leur avait jamais dit d'aller se faire voir avec leur accent. Bizarre. Est-ce que c'était le fameux « je ne viens pas de ce pays et je suis plus extrémiste que les gens de ce pays » dont elle avait déjà entendu parler ? C'était vraiment étrange. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné avec Rogue et Orga. Elle aurait fini dépecé et foudroyé pour une syllabe écorchée.

Puis elle décida de laisser tomber et de suivre ses deux aînés qui quittaient la cellule. On ne les voyait vraiment pas comme dangereux vu qu'il n'y avait aucun garde par ici. Ca avait au moins le mérite de leur faciliter la tâche.

* * *

Les choses commencent à s'enchaîner on dirait ! N'oubliez pas le bonus prévu dans lequel je répond à toutes vos questions donc allez-y ! Vous pouvez poser des questions sur n'importe qui, pas forcément un personnage principal. En attendant...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	38. XXXII : Rogue

Et voici la suite ! Qui fait... Trois pages *esquive le bazooka* Oui je sais, plus ça va, moins j'écris. Toutes mes excuses mais avec les cours, mes autres projets et tout ça, j'ai peu de temps et je n'ai pas toujours les idées. Bref, j'essaye quand même de poster quelque chose d'assez long chaque semaine. En espérant que ça vous plaise malgré tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rogue courait. Comme à peu près tout le monde. Sauf qu'il se contentait de suivre, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa poitrine lui avait fait mal. Tellement que n'importe qui l'avait remarqué. Et Rogue détestait que l'on sache ce qu'il ressentait. C'était sa protection pour tenir les autres à l'écart. Parce que la proximité physique l'empêchait de tenir son empathie à l'écart. En se montrant impassible, il décourageait les gens de s'approcher. Ils ne savaient pas gérer leurs émotions, le frappaient avec… Pour sa survie, il avait dû choisir de se priver autant que possible des autres alors que les empathes détestaient la solitude.

Cependant, depuis son combat contre Natsu (et Gajeel) il n'arrêtait pas de sentir périodiquement une douleur intense à sa poitrine. Pourtant, il n'avait rien. Aucune blessure. Et ça se passait trop près de son cœur pour qu'il laisse passer. Peut être qu'il allait devoir aller consulter un médecin. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de se faire palper, surtout quand il savait déjà ce qu'il avait. Mais là, c'était vraiment particulier. Trop particulier.

Il revint sur terre quand Minerva trébucha soudainement et s'étala par terre. Il entendit un crac de mauvais augure. Et vu la grimace de la tigresse, c'était douloureux. Sting s'arrêta et Kagura finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdu plusieurs personnes. Rogue tâta prudemment la cheville douloureuse de Minerva. Au vu des jurons qu'elle poussa, c'était douloureux. Et pour cause, elle s'était cassé la cheville. Ce n'était pas si méchant mais si elle voulait se battre, elle risquait de s'appuyer dessus et de se faire encore plus mal. D'un autre côté, elle refuserait de rester en arrière…

-Ce n'est qu'une cheville foulée. Je pense que tu peux te battre mais essaye de ne pas trop t'appuyer dessus.

Elle parut soulagée et goba le mensonge sans même s'en rendre compte tandis qu'il improvisait avec son turban un bandage. Rogue l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle grimaça mais fit un effort pour supporter la douleur. Le dragon slayer de l'ombre admira en silence la capacité du corps humain à supporter la douleur s'il pensait que la blessure n'était pas si grave. Par contre, elle risquait de souffrir énormément d'ici la fin de la journée. Si elle ne le tuait pas en apprenant qu'il lui avait menti. Oui, elle risquait de lui en vouloir énormément. Surtout qu'elle détestait quand on lui mentait. C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais risqués à lui faire un anniversaire surprise. Parce qu'ils ne tenaient pas à mourir.

-Foutus talons. La prochaine fois, je mets des talons compensés si talons je dois mettre.

Elle retira son autre chaussure et s'appuya à l'épaule de Sting. Elle boitait sévèrement mais elle arrivait à marcher. Rogue vérifia ses boucliers mentaux. Ils étaient intacts mais il sentait quand même une partie de la douleur de Minerva. C'était vraiment trop douloureux.

Ils décidèrent de se faufiler dans le palais, ni vu ni connu. Ce fut bien entendu plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils passèrent par une série de couloirs réservés à la base pour les domestiques. L'alerte fut rapidement donnée et ils se retrouvèrent cernés par les gardes. Oh chouette ! En plus, maintenant les gardes avaient tous un bouclier pour se protéger de la magie. On ne pouvait plus leur cogner dessus aussi facilement. Ils ne pouvaient même pas lâcher Sting sur…

-Dégagez de mon chemin !

En théorie, les boucliers renvoyaient les magies les plus faibles. Les plus puissantes étaient absorbées. Si le hurlement du dragon de Sting n'atteignit pas les gardes, la puissance de la collision envoya promener une immense partie des gardes. Minerva déglutit derrière lui. Oui, c'était bien à ce type qu'elle avait kidnappé le plus fidèle compagnon.

-Rogue ?

Elle se tenait debout toute seule, en équilibre sur sa jambe valide. Elle semblait bluffée par la puissance de leur frère d'arme.

-Oui ?

-Comment a-t-il pu progresser autant en une nuit ?

Hier il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Pas avec autant de puissance en tout cas. Jamais il n'aurait pu envoyer promener autant de gardes comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. L'ancien nomade haussa les épaules.

-Les sentiments je suppose. Il aime Yuna et s'inquiète pour elle. C'est tout.

Minerva s'en voulait énormément. Pour Sting, Lector et Yuna. Elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. De sa façon maladroite à elle, elle les aimait. Simplement, elle n'arrivait pas à le montrer et à l'exprimer comme les autres. Elle, elle voulait juste rendre Sting plus fort pour qu'il puisse protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Mais peut être que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait faire ? Après tout, Yuna arrivait à désarmer les conflits avec un sourire. Non, Yuna était un cas à part…

Rogue finit par remettre en place ses boucliers mentaux. Minerva avait une façon de penser vraiment trop compliquée. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher plus. Ca ne l'intéressait pas.

_Ca ne m'intéresse pas._ Combien de fois s'était-il caché derrière cette phrase ? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de repousser les autres, de se couper d'eux avec ce genre de réflexion ? Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de compter mais il savait que c'était trop. C'était même contre sa nature. Elevé par des nomades qui comptaient sur l'entraide pour survivre, il se retrouvait subitement seul. Et ça lui faisait peur. S'il n'avait pas eu Frosch pour adoucir sa solitude… Il n'y avait pas que les dragons qui craignaient la folie. C'était aussi un fléau pour les dragons slayers.

-Hé toi ! Sting avait décidé d'interroger _manu militari_ les gardes. Je cherche un imbécile de barde blond avec un masque sur les yeux. Et une rousse avec des yeux bleus très clairs. Tu les as vu ?

La tête du blond devait faire très peur car le garde indiqua très précisément et rapidement comment atteindre les cachots où se trouvaient les prisonniers demandés. Kagura avait déjà filé on ne savait trop où.

-C'est pas vrai ce type. Je l'envoie chercher Yuna et il fait un détour par la case prison. Bon vous venez ?

Minerva entreprit de sautiller vers la direction indiquée. Elle avait vraiment trop de mal à marcher. Pas bon. Ce ne devait pas être une simple fracture. Pourvu que ça ne s'aggrave pas trop. Pourquoi Orga n'était-il pas là ? Il aurait pu la porter et soulager un peu sa cheville. Rogue aussi aurait pu le faire, simplement lui serait handicapé par le contact physique et la douleur de Minerva. Et il ne pouvait pas se lever permettre, si la situation était aussi grave qu'il le craignait. Un pays entier disparu et dévoré par les ténèbres. Même lui en avait froid dans le dos.

-Roh c'est pas vrai, râla le blond avant d'aller soulever la tigresse pour la porter.

Cela leur permit de gagner du temps. En quelques minutes, ils étaient dans les cachots. Malgré la forte humidité et l'odeur de renfermé, Rogue ne mit pas longtemps à détecter l'odeur de Yuna et de Rufus. Ainsi que l'odeur d'une troisième personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une femme d'âge mur. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils les avaient ratés de peu. Ils avaient réussi à filer juste avant qu'ils ne débarquent. Mais alors, où étaient-ils passés ?

Sting était déjà sur leurs traces. Rogue huma une dernière fois les parages avant de le rattraper. Ils étaient vraiment pressés et faire bouger Minerva avec son pied blessé les ralentissait légèrement. Mais ils finirent par retrouver la piste de leurs amis et la remonter. En fait, ils les avaient loupés de peu. Au lieu de prendre à droite ce qui les aurait fait ce croiser à un moment, ils avaient pris à gauche. Ils montèrent et descendirent quelques escaliers, bousculèrent quelques domestiques avant de les retrouver. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant une sorte de porte dont la magie s'écoulait paresseusement.

-Yuna !

Sting fit un gros effort pour ne pas balancer Minerva mais la reposer prudemment par terre avant de se jeter sur sa petite sœur. Il la serra à l'étouffer puis l'examina sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque. Ce type prenait son rôle de grand frère un peu trop au sérieux parfois. Rufus alla offrir un bras à Minerva pour l'aider à avancer. Elle sautilla en s'appuyant sur le barde. L'ancien nomade en profita pour examiner la construction… étrange. Il finit par la désigner aux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Yuna profita de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de son pot de colle attitré. Elle fit quelques pas vers la chose pour mieux la montrer, les yeux fixés dessus.

-Le projet Eclipse. Le palais a pompé une partie de la magie dégagée par les participants pendant le tournoi, depuis sa création, afin de l'alimenter. Ils veulent retourner dans le temps afin de détruire Zeref et Acnologia avant qu'ils ne deviennent ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Pour ça, ils ont besoin des douze clés d'ors du zodiaque. Avec, ils ont déverrouillé la porte. Maintenant, ils veulent un médium pour faire le lien entre le monde des morts et des vivants afin que les deux mondes se synchronisent et que le voyage dans le temps soit possible et changer le passé. C'est une erreur. L'Histoire sert à ce que le passé ne se reproduise jamais.

Rogue vit Sting baisser discrètement le regard. Il pensait très certainement à son dragon. Ils n'en parlaient jamais directement, toujours à demi-mot et sans oser évoquer leur erreur. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tué leur dragon et comment ils s'y étaient pris. Ca faisait quatorze ans qu'ils vivaient avec ce fardeau sans le partager avec qui que ce soit. Même Yuna n'avait jamais entendu leur confession. Même leurs exceeds.

-Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, réussit à lâcher Rufus. Les temps seraient peut être un peu moins dangereux.

-Acnologia est vraiment mauvais mais il ne frappe qu'une fois de temps en temps, rectifia Yuna sans même regarder le groupe. Si on veut que le monde continue d'exister, il faut qu'il continue d'être en équilibre. La nuit existe pour succéder au jour. Le Bien existe pour contrecarrer le Mal. Si on tente de détruire un mal, un autre bien pire va s'engouffrer dans le passage.

Effectivement, ça ne donnait pas du tout envie. Donc, s'ils voulaient que rien ne change, ou que rien n'empire, ils devaient empêcher le palais d'exécuter son plan. Facile, ils faisaient ça tous les matins au petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Oui, moi aussi je sauve le monde tous les matins au petit-déj' et j'arrive toujours à l'heure pour les cours *sort* Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Et pour vous remonter le moral, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser : Queenie-sama et moi avons en projet une fic à quatre mains sur Orga. Disons que nous en avions marre de n'en voir aucune sur lui. Donc elle écrit un chapitre, puis je lui répond avec un autre chapitre etc. Pour le moment, elle n'a pas de titre et on ne sait pas quand on commencerait à la publier, ni sur quel profil, mais je pensais que la nouvelle pouvait vous intéresser.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	39. XXXIII : Sting

Et voici la suite ! Cette fois, j'ai réussi à faire quatre pages ! Bon sang, dire que les premiers en faisaient cinq... Je régresse sur ce point là. Toutes mes excuses. Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre sur Sting. C'est un chapitre... Dont je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Avant de vous laisser avec la suite, une petite RAR :

SilverandRogue : toi je t'aime ! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle t'ait plus à ce point. Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'encourage à continuer. Et je ne sais pas si c'est le rêve pour Rogue mais bon... Contente que Yuna te plaise malgré le fait que ce soit un OC

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Yuna était là. Saine et sauve. Avec lui. Sting respira à fond le parfum de sa sœur, soulagé. On lui avait prit Lector mais il allait le récupérer. Et en attendant, on ne lui prendrait pas Yuna. Ils étaient les piliers de son existence, sa raison de vivre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'on les lui retire. Plutôt mourir.

Il laissa sa sœur s'éloigner de lui à regret quand Rogue demanda ce qu'était l'immense porte devant eux. Elle lui expliqua tout. Le plan Eclipse, son but, sa construction et ce qu'il amènerait. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Un monde pire que celui-ci. Non. Lui voulait le monde le plus doux qui soit pour Yuna et Lector. Parce que forcément, quand on aimait quelqu'un, on voulait le meilleur pour lui.

Yuna expliqua calmement l'importance de l'histoire et Sting détourna le regard. On en revenait toujours là. Wesslogia. Que n'aura-t-il pas donné qu'il n'avait pas déjà sacrifié pour le revoir ? Il n'avait jamais cessé de regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Quatorze ans avaient passé et même avec la joie de vivre de sa sœur et son don, il continuait de souffrir de la mort de son mentor. Il n'avait jamais osé demander à Yuna de le mettre en contact avec son ancien maître de magie, trop pudique sur ce point. Pire, il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. Si bien qu'il l'avait toujours caché à ceux qu'il aimait.

Paradoxalement, si son élément était la lumière, il avait besoin d'eux pour ne pas sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres. Il sentait parfois sa raison vaciller, sur le point de s'éteindre… Mais il arrivait à tenir bon. Pour eux, il pouvait donner sans compter, porter le monde sur ses épaules. Il le faisait comme ça, sans réfléchir. Parce qu'il savait que s'il s'arrêtait pour souffler quelques secondes, tout allait céder.

Non, en fait, c'était ce qui se passait actuellement. Fairy Tail remis en cause la toute puissance de Sabertooth. Natsu lui avait mis la pâtée. On avait pris en otage une personne qu'il protégeait Et maintenant qu'il était pieds et poings liés, il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il n'était pas invincible. Le nom de Sabertooth ne suffisait pas à tenir les autres à l'écart. Yuna arriverait à se débrouiller s'il disparaissait. Il ne lui était pas si vital. Et tout ce qu'il croyait avoir bâti… Tout s'était effondré comme un paquet de cartes. Les filles, la gloire, l'argent… Tout ce qu'il avait cru important lui avait tourné le dos. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Il n'y avait que Yuna et Lector qui continuaient de croire en lui. De le penser meilleur qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Rogue lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever, parce pensait qu'il en valait la peine. Orga n'avait formulé aucun reproche, il lui avait simplement donné une pommade pour l'aider à guérir plus vite et aller de l'avant. Rufus avait gardé leur chambre d'hôpital tout le temps qu'il avait fallu. Et Minerva… On pouvait dire qu'elle essayait de le faire rebondir et qu'elle pensait qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait.

Et c'était tout. Personne ne s'était plus jamais soucié de lui depuis la mort de Wesslogia. Même sa mère l'avait pratiquement ignoré quand il avait emmené Yuna. Elle avait souri et ensuite… Il s'était démerdé. C'était lui qui avait séché les larmes de sa sœur. Lui qui lui avait redonné le sourire. Lui qui l'avait consolée. Lui et personne d'autre. Alors on ne la lui retirerait pas. Il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais.

-Oni-chan ?

Il se tira de ses pensées pour regarder sa sœur. Elle avait fini de parler et semblait un brin inquiète. Non, elle avait peur. Une catastrophe allait arriver et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ce n'était pas une mage, son rôle se résumait à prévenir les autres… Elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Il lui fallait un champion. Cela mis du baume au cœur à Sting malgré la situation catastrophique. Elle avait encore besoin de lui. Au moins un peu.

A ce moment, Orga arriva, en petite foulée. Il avait récupéré sa hallebarde et certainement d'autres trucs. Il ralentit tranquillement pour refroidir ses muscles en les voyants.

-Ah vous êtes là…

-Tu tombes bien Orga. On va casser du dragon !

Minerva se tourna vers Rogue, l'air blasé :

-T'es vraiment sûr qu'il ne prend pas de drogue ? Même pas dans son café du matin ?

Mais !

.

_Plus tard, dans les couloirs du palais,_

Ils avançaient aussi vite que possible avec la cheville de Minerva. Vu sa tête et ses grimaces, Sting se demandait si elle s'était vraiment fait une simple foulure. Et quoi qu'il en soit, Minerva n'aurait jamais permis qu'on la laisse derrière. Elle préférait utiliser divers stratagèmes plutôt que de se battre mais quand il fallait monter au front… Elle ne se dérobait pas. Quand il fallait se salir les mains, elle assumait ses responsabilités au lieu de laisser les autres le faire. C'était une autre différence entre elle et son père.

Dans tous les cas, ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils devaient trouver la princesse ou le roi et leur apprendre ce qu'ils savaient. Rogue et Orga ouvraient la marche, bousculant les gardes. Comme ils n'étaient pas de Fiore, ça aurait été un incident diplomatique de les enfermer sans preuve. Si on les capturait, ils devaient d'abord passer devant le roi. Ce qu'ils voulaient en un sens.

Yuna n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il avait plus ou moins promis de s'en occuper pour elle. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. De temps en temps, elle fermait un instant les yeux et secouait la tête, comme si elle avait une vision. Etait-ce une façon de leur faire comprendre que beaucoup de choses allaient changer ?

Ils se retrouvèrent subitement devant un trône qui servait de siège à la princesse. Elle était calme et parfaitement royal. Sting déglutit malgré lui. Il avait déjà vu la princesse, plusieurs fois après le tournoi, quand son équipe allait au palais chercher son prix. Mais à chaque fois, elle se tenait dans l'ombre. Là, sans le roi pour l'éclipser, elle rayonnait littéralement. Oui, c'était elle. Un jour, elle serait la reine et personne ne pourrait douter de son pouvoir. En attendant, elle se tenait prête à se mettre au service de son pays.

-Majesté, fit Rufus en aidant Minerva à s'incliner malgré sa cheville.

Sting mit à son tour un genou à terre, une main posée sur le dos de sa sœur pour l'encourager à faire de même. Orga inclina la tête tandis que Rogue penchait la tête sur le côté pour exposer son cou, leur façon à eux de saluer dans leurs pays d'origines.

-De nombreux mages se permettent de parcourir notre palais.

Le ton sec, l'absence d'invitation à se relever… Sting se mordit la lèvre. Pas bon tout ça. La famille royale aimait les mages depuis que le tournoi existait parce qu'ils pouvaient s'en mettre plein les poches grâce à eux. Et jamais on ne les avait regardés de haut comme ça. C'était vraiment pas bon.

-Majesté, commença Minerva.

-Et vous vous permettez de nous donner des ordres ? De nous dire ce que nous devons faire ? Vous pensez que parce qu'un pays de l'est a fait une erreur avec la magie, nous allons la reproduire ? Nous sommes civilisés ici, nous savons mesurer les dangers d'une recherche et ne pas la faire si elle est trop dangereuse pour notre pays.

Ok, elle n'était pas du tout contente. Sting releva prudemment la tête.

-Nous n'avons jamais prétendu que vous faisiez une erreur, mentit-il.

Il utilisait le don doux et cajoleur qu'il utilisait d'habitude sur Yuna quand elle faisait sa tête de mule ou qu'elle était en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Inutile de dire qu'il avait eu du temps pour s'entrainer et se perfectionner. Les yeux de la princesse se plissèrent. Il avait parlé sans permission. Foutu protocole !

-Il se trouve que ma petite sœur a eu une vision. Des dragons sont en train de se diriger vers…

-Je sais pour les dragons.

Bon autant pour eux. Ils s'étaient tapés tout ce chemin pour rien. Minerva devait en être folle de joie. Oui, vu son regard revolver, elle en aurait sauté de joie. Aïe aïe aïe.

-Mais… commença Yuna.

Sting eut le réflexe de lui mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires à la princesse qui fusillait du regard sa cadette.

-C'est mignon à cet âge là, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Yuna fulminait. Si elle avait été moins vieille et qu'elle avait pu, elle lui aurait promis de tout rapporter à leur mère. A la place, ses yeux lui promirent une vengeance dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Même pas peur !

-Majesté, intervint Rufus avec toute l'élégance dont il pouvait faire preuve, soit beaucoup. Si vous êtes au courant pourquoi n'intervenez-vous pas ?

Elle l'ignora superbement, continuant de fixer Yuna. De temps en temps, son regard glissait sur Sting, calculateur. Au point que pratiquement tous les regards se braquèrent sur la fratrie.

-Vous êtes frères et sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle voulait juste avoir une confirmation. Sting jura mentalement.

-Oui. Majesté.

Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les formules de politesse. Alors en général, il la fermait quand il se trouvait devant la famille royale. Pour une fois.

-Et ce n'est pas une mage.

Sting adressa mentalement une supplique à ses amis. _Help les gars quoi._ Il apprécia un bref instant l'air presque choqué de Rogue. Chez lui, ça ne se faisait pas de poser une question personnelle sur quelqu'un à une autre personne quand la personne concernée se trouvait dans les parages et qu'en plus elle pouvait l'entendre. C'était presque drôle que Rogue découvre des trucs après sept ans à vivre à Fiore.

-Non, reconnut Sting en broyant l'épaule de sa sœur.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et il relâcha sa prise. Sale gosse. Elle avait beau avoir quelques rondeurs, elle avait le coude pointu. Aïe ! En plus elle avait frappé tout près d'une de ses blessures. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Il en était sûr !

-Tu es médium. Cette fois la princesse fixait Yuna. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu fouines partout avec ce policier.

Yuna redressa la tête avec une dignité que Sting lui envia. Mais où elle avait appris ça au juste ?

-Parce que des gens ont besoin de savoir pourquoi leurs enfants sont morts. Parce que le palais a étouffé l'affaire. Parce que des gens comme vous refusent de reconnaitre qu'ils ont du sang sur les mains. Vous croyez être toute puissante parce que vous êtes une princesse. Mais sans votre peuple, vous n'êtes rien.

Ca, c'était une façon typique de penser de l'est. Et balancé comme ça, ça faisait mal. Sting se sentit subitement très fier de sa petite sœur. Brave petite. Il allait peut être lui pardonner le coup de coude. Peut être.

-Peut être que tu as raison. Mais en attendant, si j'ordonne qu'on te fasse disparaitre, tu disparaitras. C'est ça le pouvoir.

Yuna se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas une réplique vraiment cinglante mais ça trahissait nettement son avis du pouvoir. Elle n'en n'avait rien à cirer. Elle se moquait éperdument de qui gouvernait en fait. Elle était à un niveau supérieur. Elle se souciait bien plus des morts qui requéraient son aide que d'une petite princesse de pacotille. Maintenant plus que jamais, Sting était fier de sa sœur.

-Il faut bien mourir un jour, conclut la rousse.

Ca c'était sa Yuna. Elle ne craignait pas les menaces de mort parce que même si on lui promettait une morte lente et douloureuse parce qu'elle savait qu'une fois passée de l'autre côté, elle ne souffrirait plus jamais. Et c'était assez rare pour dérouter pas mal de personnes. Même une princesse.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-De quoi ? De la mort ? On en a peur parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après. Moi j'ai la chance de le savoir. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur.

Ce qui la travaillait était surtout de savoir ce qui allait advenir des gens qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle avait vu trop de gens souffrir du départ d'une personne qu'ils aimaient. Et elle ne comprenait pas cette douleur. Comme elle l'avait dit, on avait peur de ce qu'on ne connaissait pas. C'était ça sa plus grande peur par rapport à la mort.

Le sol trembla de nouveau sous leurs pieds. Sting attrapa sa sœur pour la protéger d'éventuels débris. Elle cria de surprise mais pas vraiment de peur. Une fois la secousse passée, plus ça allait, plus c'était puissant, il nota que les gardes avaient légèrement relâché leur vigilance. Bien.

-Si je te dis cours, tu te barres en courant sans poser de questions et sans te retourner, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa cadette.

Elle se raidit mais ne broncha pas. Elle se contenta de baisser le regard. Brave petite.

-Je suppose, poursuivit la princesse en essayant sans succès de ne pas paraitre ébranlée par la secousse, que si ta mort ne te préoccupe pas, celle de tes amis te fera du mal. On ne fouille pas dans les affaires du château. Gardes !

C'était une déclaration de guerre. Tous ceux qui étaient à genou se relevèrent. Sting pivota sur ses talons et envoya un hurlement du dragon sur la porte pour en dégager l'accès.

-Cours Yuna. Comme si ta vie en dépendait. Parce que c'est le cas.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

Oui la princesse est vache. Mais quand on a vécu toute sa vie dans un palais avec des gens qui se plient à nos moindres désirs, on a beau avoir une tête d'enfant sage, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai. Mais que fabrique le palais enfin ?

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	40. XXXIV : dragons

Non je n'ai pas de mal à tenir mes délais. J'ai juste cours et un déménagement à prévoir ce qui fait que j'ai peu de temps pour écrire. Avec un peu de chance, ça va s'arranger. Dans tous les cas, voici le chapitre du jour sur un point de vue différent. Attention, à chaque "." tout seul à une ligne, on change de point de vue.

RAR :

kagami : navrée, le vote est cloturé ^^

SilverandRogue : tous les commentaires m'encouragent à écrire ^^ toi aussi tu es un poil sadique ? ça tombe bien, elle va rester un peu dans la fic ^^ non Yuna est bien élevée malgré l'exemple de son frère. donc elle ne tue personne, elle ;)

juju 53 : ravie que ça te plaise ^^ ça tombe bien, voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après des années à être enfermés, les dragons volaient de nouveau librement dans les cieux. Enfin presque. Ils pouvaient voler où ils voulaient du moment qu'ils ne quittaient pas le groupe ou ne dépassaient pas Acnologia. Skyadrum avait ricané tout bas quand il avait fallu peaufiner les règles parce que certains s'écartaient du groupe, pris d'un besoin naturel tout à fait légitime. La dragonne avait songé plusieurs fois à faire de même simplement on la surveillait d'un peu trop près. Et avec raison, elle était forcée de le reconnaitre. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette surveillance, elle leur aurait faussé compagnie depuis un moment. Parce qu'ils voulaient détruire le pays où se trouvait son tout petit. Reyos… Ca faisait quatorze ans qu'il était parti sans se retourner parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle allait mourir. Après avoir perdu sa première mère, il n'avait pas voulu revivre la même chose. Elle aussi s'était pensée condamnée. Et elle serait très certainement morte sans Grandine pour la sauver. Depuis, elle espérait revoir Reyos pour tirer les choses au clair. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Son petit, si gentil si innocent… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle voulait savoir. Et si jamais il avait cédé à la folie qui rongeait parfois les dragons et dragons slayers… Elle le tuerait elle-même. Parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout son petit. Et qu'elle lui accorderait une morte rapide et sans douleur si jamais il était devenu fou. Elle espérait juste que feu la mère de Rogue, celle qu'elle avait toujours envié pour sa place dans le cœur de son petit, ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur. Mieux valait en finir vite avant qu'il ne tue d'innocentes personnes. Si les dragons tuaient ceux qui perdaient la raison, rien ne les empêchait de les torturer un peu avant. Il fallait bien s'amuser qu'ils disaient.

Skyadrum jeta un coup d'œil à son presque jumeau qui volait non loin d'elle. Même en exil ils ne pouvaient accepter d'être séparés. Et pourtant… Pourtant Acnologia, ce dragon qu'elle ne supportait pas, avait réussi à le faire se consumer de rage. Lui aussi avait vu son petit manquer de le tuer, et ce garnement avait pratiquement réussi. Simplement, il avait fallu une dizaine d'années humaines pour le convaincre qu'il méritait de payer. Ce petit d'homme que Skyadrum aurait voulu présenter à son petit allait payer pour un crime dont il ne mesurait peut être pas la conséquence de son acte. Cela dit, c'était quand même exagéré de vouloir faire de la bouillie de dragon. Vraiment !

Se laissant porter par un courant d'air, la dragonne noire se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à son jumeau, dérangeant sans gêne ceux qui volaient autour d'elle. Il lui accorda un coup d'œil quand elle s'installa près de lui, tellement près que personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. Mais eux le pouvaient car leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, leur permettant de bouger leurs ailes en symbiose et ainsi ne pas se déranger.

-Tu es agitée ma sœur, fit-il remarquer.

Ils ne partageaient pas le même sang mais ils étaient bien plus proches que des membres d'une fratrie. Et pourtant, un abyme s'était installé entre eux. Tellement que son cœur en saignait. Elle ne pouvait que regarder son frère secouer de temps en temps la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées parasites. Il ne s'était pas confié à elle depuis si longtemps… La dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite de vraiment intime était une histoire de chanson. Il avait une chanson, une petite berceuse, qui le torturait depuis quatorze ans. Une chanson toute douce, chantée tout bas pour ne pas troubler le silence, confiée par une voix claire d'enfant. Ca faisait quatorze ans qu'elle le torturait alors qu'il ne l'avait entendue que de très rares fois. Il en maudissait la si bonne mémoire des dragons.

Et le cœur de Skyadrum continuait de saigner.

.

_Son regard est pur, l'enfant_

_Il regarde l'océan._

Encore cette chanson. Elle ne cessait de le hanter, même la nuit quand il essayait de trouver le sommeil. Elle le suivait, lui collait à la peau, lui broyait les tripes, lui frappait les tympans depuis quatorze ans. Il n'y avait jamais trop prêté attention auparavant. Wesslogia secoua la tête pour essayer de la chasser tandis que sa sœur s'installait près de lui.

-Tu es agitée ma sœur.

Elle ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Lui désirait se venger de Sting. Ce sale gosse qu'il avait recueilli et appris à aimer… D'accord, il ne l'avait pas fait par charité. Eucliffe. Comme la prêtresse mage d'autrefois qui avait tenu à défendre les dragons contre les tueries. Oui les humains avaient tenté de profiter du pouvoir des nouveaux dragons slayers. Il avait fallu vingt ans à la jeunesse humaine pour oublier la guerre et tenter de décimer les seigneurs du ciel. La prêtresse d'une religion ancienne et désormais oubliée avait décidé de les aider à se protéger. Il n'en n'avait jamais eu rien à faire de cette humaine à dire vrai. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et ça lui avait suffit. Mais d'un autre côté, se retrouver avec un mioche qui portait le même nom qu'elle… Pour éviter de se porter la poisse, parce qu'on ne savait jamais. Et puis comme il devait endurer un sale gamin, il s'était dit que pour se venger un peu, il allait lui apprendre à la magie des dragons slayers. Voilà. Et ce gosse ne se débrouillait pas si mal, pour un petit humain. Une fois qu'il eut cessé de pleurer que sa maman lui manquait.

_Il pense à l'autre rivage,_

_Imagine d'autres visages._

Oui parfois, le soir il chantait ça. Ca le consolait un peu qu'il disait. Du moment qu'on lui foutait la paix. Mais là… Même sans être là, il lui cassait les pattes. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait tenté de ne pas s'attacher à cet humain faiblard, sa chanson stupide ne cessait de le hanter ? Il ne pouvait pas oublier cet humain. C'était un fait. Mais il aurait préféré n'y penser que de temps en temps…

_La peau foncée, les yeux bridés,_

_Cheveux frisés ou cheveux raides. _

Skyadrum lui en voulait. Elle, elle avait su mettre de côté sa colère. Elle voulait savoir les motivations de son « petit » avant de voir si elle voulait le tuer ou non. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait le cœur bien trop tendre. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait perdu ses œufs autrefois. Elle avait cru avoir besoin de « donner de l'amour à un petit être fragile qui en avait besoin. » Et forcément, le premier orphelin qu'elle trouvait, elle le prenait sous son aile. Pauvre petit qui avait perdu sa maman. Ben voyons.

_Celui qui est de l'autre côté,_

_Il a peut être besoin d'aide._

Non non non ! Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par une stupide chanson ! Surtout que des chansons, il en connaissait des milliers ! C'était peut être ça qui rendait tout ceci encore plus stupide.

Metalicana passa subitement à toute vitesse au-dessus d'eux, les déstabilisants. Tandis que Skyadrum tentait de stabiliser de nouveau son vol, Wesslogia rugit à son attention. Quel crétin celui-là. Toujours à faire son intéressant.

.

Metalicana ricana tout bas quand Wesslogia lui rugit dessus. Celui-là alors. Toujours collée à l'autre dragonne. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais essayé d'en faire sa compagne. Ca le dépassait. Les dragonnes servaient pourtant à ça non ? Remarque, Skyadrum n'avait jamais été capable de garder ses œufs jusqu'à l'éclosion. Non, tous les œufs qu'elle avait pondus étaient morts malgré tous les soins qu'on leur accordait. Ca n'aurait pas fait une bonne compagne. Wesslogia n'était peut être pas aussi stupide qu'il le croyait. Ouais…

Le dragon de métal remonta brusquement, sans se soucier de tous ceux qu'il dérangeait. C'était toujours drôle de voir à quel point le fait qu'il ne respecte pas les règles pour voler en groupe dérange les autres. Ils pouvaient voler en pleine tempête mais il suffisait qu'un dragon passe un brin trop près d'eux et c'était la catastrophe. Allons, y'avait des limites à la connerie. Tout de même !

Metalicana continua de monter jusqu'à être assez haut pour personne ne le dérange. Là, il se laissa porter par un courant d'air, paresseusement. Ils allaient à Fiore. Pour tout détruire. Gajeel était à Fiore. Si au début il avait été fou de joie en apprenant qu'il allait pouvoir coller une branlée à son ancien élève, il se sentait bizarre. Il se demandait ce qu'il était devenu, s'il avait beaucoup progressé, s'il avait changé, s'il se souvenait de lui… Sérieusement, il ramollissait. C'était horrible. Indigne de lui. Le grand Metalicana avait mieux à faire que de penser à ce bon à rien. Cela dit, Gajeel avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas tenter de le tuer. Contrairement à d'autres, il ne visait personne. Non mais sérieusement, quels incapables ! Manquer de se faire tuer par des mioches ! Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Et alors ? C'était beaucoup trop facile comme excuse ! Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Ils les avaient eus par surprise. Ben tient. Ca sentait l'excuse foireuse. Il était sur que l'autre, la Skyadrum et son pseudo instinct maternel, était trop occupée à se morfondre pour rien remarquer. Décidément les femmes. Peu importait la race, elles étaient toutes irrécupérables. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'un môme, elles perdaient le peu de réflexion qu'elles avaient. Cette Skyadrum avait quand même tenté d'attaquer Acnologia parce qu'elle refusait d'attaquer Fiore. Fallait la faire soigner, sérieusement. Les humains n'avaient rien à voir avec les dragons, fut-ils dragons slayers. C'était ainsi. Est-ce que le prédateur s'entendait avec la proie ? Le maitre avec l'esclave ? Non ! Bien entendu. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, au contraire. On les craignait. Et c'était ça le problème des humains. Ils croyaient pouvoir rivaliser avec leur magie aux dragons. Stupides petites créatures. Ca faisait des étincelles et ça se définissait comme un mage. Ben voyons. Il allait leur rugir dessus, sans magie, et il rirait en les voyant faire un vol plané. Oh oui, ils étaient drôles !

-Descend !

Metalicana baissa la tête sur Grandine. Et voilà, elle se remettait à lui casser les noix. Vraiment les femelles… Tout ça parce qu'il s'éloignait un peu du groupe, madame s'inquiétait pour lui. Ben tient. Toutefois, comme il tenait à sa tranquillité, il redescendit dans le groupe pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Mais loin d'elle quand même.

.

Grandine vit avec soulagement Metalicana redescendre dans le groupe. Elle aurait bien voulu le rejoindre mais on la suivait de trop près. Elle était au centre d'un cercle de dragons qui l'empêchait de bouger d'un centimètre sur le côté sans se faire déstabiliser. Les dragons les plus agressifs étaient contenus de cette façon. Tout ça parce qu'elle refusait de faire couler le sang des humains. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas en pensant à sa petite Wendy. Sa si chère petite Wendy qui était trop jeune quand elle l'avait laissée. Et pourtant, elle semblait se débrouiller admirablement bien. Mieux que d'autres. Au moins n'était-elle pas morte. Contrairement à d'autres plus âgés. Une histoire de bonnes et de mauvaises rencontres. Tout simplement. La dragonne était soulagée de savoir que sa protégée avait trouvé de bons amis et qu'elle était restée droite, généreuse et polie. Pour une guérisseuse, c'était très important. Vital même.

Grandine examina le groupe qui l'entourait. Tellement de dragons… Elle en connaissait la plupart pour les avoir déjà soigné. Les dragons étaient un peuple très agressif. Il fallait toujour se battre. Pour manger, s'abriter, obtenir une compagne, la garder, se reproduire, protéger les petits, assurer sa position, trouver des richesses… C'était pour cela qu'elle était si précieuse. Parce qu'elle pouvait soigner. Et pourtant, malgré sa position enviable, elle aurait voulu avoir une vie semblable à celle des humains. Eux n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'être forts pour être protégés. Ils avaient des lois. Des vraies lois. Les plus forts, les plus intelligents, les plus rusés n'étaient pas tout à fait tout puissants. On offrait des droits aux faibles. Ils pouvaient posséder des choses et ne pas s'inquiéter de les perdre. On ne condamnait pas non plus sans preuves. Alors oui il existait des inégalités, oui tout n'était pas rose mais c'était bien mieux que tout ce que les dragons pouvaient avoir.

Au loin, un dragon tentait de se faire la malle. Si Grandine ne regarda pas, elle entendit parfaitement les hurlements de douleur. C'était ignoble. Pour avoir tenté de faire demi-tour, on se faisait tuer. Les quelques dragonnes qui étaient accompagnées de leurs petits n'osaient pas les quitter d'une écaille de peur qu'on ne les leur retire ou assassine. Elles avaient vite mis en place avec d'autres dragons une tournante pour que les petits puissent se reposer. Faire voyager des tous petits. Mais quelle idée ! Le plus jeune avait à peine appris à voler ! Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'œufs viables, voilà qu'ils épuisaient les rares enfants à avoir réussi à atteindre un certain âge. Et si jamais ils croisaient des dragons slayers… Ils ne feraient qu'une bouché des plus jeunes. Quelle misère. On ne pouvait pas trouver de châtiment plus cruel. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour la soif de sang de quelques uns. Vraiment, c'était du gâchis.

Avec un soupir, elle tourna la tête vers Igneel. Il avait accepté pratiquement tout de suite de rejoindre ceux qui allaient se battre et tout mettre à feu et à sang. Tout le monde trouvait ça suspect. Mais était-ce vrai pour autant ? Avait-il changé à ce point ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un moyen d'obtenir autre chose ?

.

Igneel volait tranquillement, sans surveillance ou presque. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas refusé de venir détruire une ou deux villes humains. Sérieusement, quels crétins ! Ils ya croyaient vraiment ? Bien sûr que non il refusait de détruire le pays où se trouvait Natsu ! Non mais ! Comme s'il allait s'amuser à élever un petit humain pour le manger ensuite. Toute le monde savait bien qu'il avait arrêté de manger les humains parce qu'il les trouvait filandreux.

Même si tout cela remontait à quelques siècles. Forcément, c'était la guerre avec les humains et massacrer des villages ne lui remplissait pas l'estomac. Les humains étant de la viande, il avait testé. Vraiment pas fameux. Il préférait les vaches.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers Jäävesi. Il le sentait furieux. Pas étonnant. Comme Terra, son dragon slayer était mort. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que des humains s'étaient montrés trop intéressés par son pouvoir. Les humains étaient parfois aussi cupides que les dragons.

Tout en continuant son chemin, il se demanda si les humains savaient ce qui les attendait. Sans doute pas. Et pourtant, Terra qui avait parfois des prémonitions disait le contraire. Quelqu'un de la famille d'un dragon slayer. Ca faisait rire en silence. Les dragons slayers n'avaient pas de famille. On les prenait d'ailleurs pour ça. Parce qu'ils étaient moins manipulables par une tierce personne s'ils étaient orphelins. Et aussi parce qu'ils avaient déjà vu ce que donnait un dragon slayer voulant protéger sa famille. Le seul exemple était le dragon qui était en train de les guider vers Fiore. Personne ne se souvenait des détails mais il avait perdu un membre de sa famille et… Ben vu la centaine de morts humains et dragons, on pouvait dire assez facilement qu'il avait pété les plombs. Depuis… On aimait bien les orphelins. C'était beaucoup plus sûr.

Au loin, les montagnes de Fiore se dessinaient. Il était temps.

* * *

Jäävesi = "eau glacée" en finnois

Pourquoi ce nom ? Parce que je suis nulle en nom XD  
Bref, une review ?


	41. Bonus : questions

Voici le bonus en avance ! Parce que le chapitre du jour fait trois lignes (désolée Minerva) et que même si j'écris vite... Je ne sais pas faire de miracles. Et j'avais pas mal de choses à faire, genre finir une écharpe, commencer mon costume de Blanche-Neige pour le carnaval étudiant, déménager, aller chez mes parents, survivre à un repas de famille où je présente mon copain... Bref, une semaine chargée. Mais voici quand même quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont posé leurs questions, j'espère avoir bien mis toutes les questions à la troisième personne... Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions même après ce bonus !

* * *

**Rogue**

**Alors, c'est quoi ce fameux katana ?**

Ceci est classé secret-défense :p

**Rogue, avale combien de cachet d'aspirine par jour :D ?**

Ca dépend de s'il y a du monde ou non.

**Rogue, il aime faire quoi ? **

Heu… être tranquille ? Se balader, bouquiner un peu…

**Son thé, à quoi ? **

Le thé d'un pays visité quand il était petit, si bien que quand il y va, il fait ses provisions. Apparemment, ils font un très bon thé à la myrtille. Même Minerva et Rufus tapent dans la réserve de Rogue.

**Quelle est la scène qui l'a le plus choqué avec Yuna et/ou Sting ?**

C'est quand Yuna, très fusionnelle avec Sting, a embrassé son frère sur la bouche pour la première fois devant lui.

**Sa couleur préférée ?**

Vert.

**Quelle est la scène avec eux qui l'a fait le plus rire ?**

Lector qui parle à Sting en marchant, sur l'épaule de Yuna pour que Sting oublie de regarder devant lui et se prenne un poteau.

**Et celle qui l'a fait le plus pleurer ?**

Quand il a cru que Yuna était morte. Mais il ne l'a pas montré.

**Avec qui a-t-il fait sa première fois ? C'était bien ?**

Sa première fois… Il l'a fait avec une fille qu'il connaissait à peine mais il se sentait seul… Ben disons qu'un empathe ne peut pas vraiment prendre de plaisir s'il couche avec une personne qui ne l'aime pas d'amour. L'est content Rogue.

**Comment trouve-t-il Yuna/Sting physiquement ?**

Il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais mais il trouve qu'ils ont des yeux bleus magnifiques. Sinon il s'en fout un peu.

**Quelle est la fois où il a été le plus proche de les tuer ?**

Tous les ans pour le premier avril.

**Frosch l'a-t-elle déjà suffisamment fait chier pour qu'il ait envie de la tuer ?**

Oui, le jour où elle lui a demandé si elle aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur avant ou après qu'il soit marié.

**Quelle est la plus belle femme de son entourage ?**

Excellente question… Minerva n'est pas mal au naturel, Yukino est un peu timide et Yuna est trop jeune pour avoir une relation… Il sait pas.

**Quelle est sa couleur de sous-vêtements préférée ?**

Il s'en fout.

**Quel est son style de musique préféré ?**

Le silence

**Quel est son plus beau souvenir ?**

Quand il a découvert pour la première fois Fiore, il est passé dans une jolie vallée et il a trouvé l'endroit magnifique.

**Imagine-t-il sa vie avec une femme / un homme / un animal dans le futur ?**

Avec une plante en pot ! Sérieusement, il prend la vie comme elle vient.

**Qui est ta plus belle conquête ?**

Il a de bons souvenirs avec Kagura. Dommage qu'elle ait promis de l'étriper s'il l'approchait de trop près.

**Quelle est la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle on l'a surpris ? **

Le jour où Sting a ouvert d'un coup la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il était au lit avec une fille. Il a essayé de prendre des photos…

**Quelle est la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle il a surpris les autres ?**

La première fois qu'il a vu Sting et Yuna dormir ensembles. En sachant que Sting dort souvent à poil.

* * *

**Yuna**

**Yuna, ses bonbons préférés ? **

Les berlingots à la framboise.

**Quelle est la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle on l'a surprise ? **

La fois où Sting a ouvert en grand le rideau de la cabine d'essayage alors qu'elle essayait ses premiers sous-vêtements.

**Quelle est la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle elle a surpris les autres ?**

La première fois qu'elle a surpris son frère en séance câlin avec une fille sous la douche.

**Quelle est la scène qui l'a le plus choquée avec Rogue et/ou Sting ?**

Le jour où elle a cru qu'ils étaient gays et en couple. En fait, Rogue retirait la pointe d'une flèche de l'épaule de Sting.

**Quelle est sa couleur préférée ?**

Le bleu !

**Quel est le moment ou Rogue/Sting l'a fait le plus rire ?**

Quand ils ont terminé dans la réserve de farine d'un boulanger en affrontant un mage d'eau. Elle a toujours la photo de leur tête d'ailleurs.

**Quel est le moment ou Rogue/Sting l'a fait le plus pleurer ?**

Quand elle a cru que l'équipe allait se dissoudre.

**Comment trouve-t-elle Rogue/Sting physiquement ?**

Son frère est beau et il en profite un peu trop. Rogue doit être mignon quand il sourit.

**Quelle est la fois où elle a été le plus proche de les tuer ?**

Le jour où Sting a joué les sexologues.

**Les chats l'ont-ils déjà suffisamment fait chier pour qu'elle ait envie de les tuer ?**

Non, jamais.

**Quel est pour elle le plus bel homme de son entourage ?**

Hum… Orga a beaucoup de muscles mais chante trop mal, Gemma est bien trop vieux, Rufus est très élégant et raffiné mais il la voit comme une gamine, Sting est son frère et Rogue… Ben il pourrait sourire plus souvent !

**Quelle est sa couleur de sous-vêtement préférée ?**

Elle aime beaucoup un ensemble bleu turquoise qu'elle trouve très féminin.

**Quel est son style musical préféré ?**

La pop !

**Son plus beau souvenir ?**

Quand elle a pu nommer un endroit sa maison.

**Imagine-t-elle ton frère définitivement casé ?**

Ca dépend avec qui mais oui c'est possible. Avec un peu de chance.

**Son frère a-t-il des penchants gay ?**

Non, il a essayé une fois, il n'a pas aimé.

**Si elle te marie, mettra-t-elle une robe de demoiselle d'honneur à Sting et Rogue ?**

Quelle question ! Bien sûr que non ! Seulement à Lector. Sting, elle lui fera un nœud de cravate tellement serré qu'il ne pourra rien dire et Rogue, quitte à lui ravaler la figure, il sourira.

**Que lui évoque le mot "sensualité" ?**

Un homme ou une femme qui s'assume et qui sait ce qu'il veut, au point que n'importe qui peu le voir.

**Il fait beau chez elle ?**

Très beau mais à cause du pollen, Sting et Rogue ne sortent pas trop.

* * *

**Sting, pourquoi le café ? **

Y'a que ça pour le réveiller le matin. Et pourtant, Yuna et Rogue en ont essayé des choses ! Rien que pour le faire lever, c'est la guerre.

**Est-ce que Sting sait pour Kagura et Rogue ? Comment est-ce qu'il a réagi ?**

Oh oui il fait. Sur le coup, il a cru qu'on lui faisait une blague. Ensuite, il a rigolé à s'en rouler par terre jusqu'à ce que Rogue plante un couteau juste à côté de sa gorge. Et il était triste que Rogue refuse de lui présenter des filles de Mermaid Heel.

**Quelle est la scène qui l'a le plus choqué avec Yuna et/ou Rogue ?**

C'est quand Rogue pour le rassurer a dit qu'il ne toucherait pas à Yuna parce qu'elle était « trop jeune pour être baisable. »

**Quelle est sa couleur préférée ?**

Le blanc.

**Quel est le moment ou Yuna/Rogue l'a fait le plus rire ?**

Lorsqu'ils regardaient un film d'horreur avec Yuna et Rogue et que sa sœur a eut les pétoches alors qu'il allait chercher du pop-corn. Elle a littéralement sauté sur Rogue et sous le coup de la surprise, il s'est ramassé par terre.

**Quel est le moment ou Yuna/Rogue l'a fait le plus pleurer ?**

Le jour où Yuna a commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons et à faire attention à son apparence pour plaire.

**Avec qui a-t-il fait ta première fois ? C'était bien ?**

Il sait plus. Mais oui c'était bien.

**Comment trouve-il Yuna/Rogue physiquement ?**

Yuna est la plus belle. Rogue devrait arrêter de faire la tronche, ça va lui donner des rides.

**Quelle est la fois où il a été le plus proche de les tuer ?**

Le fameux jour où Frosch a mis son cosplay de grenouille à laver dans la machine de blanc. Y'avait un caraco de soie blanche à Minerva qu'il devait lui nettoyer ou lui rembourser dedans.

**Lector l'a-t-il déjà suffisamment fait chier pour qu'il ait envie de le tuer ?**

Oui ça arrive souvent quand il s'associe avec Yuna…

**Quelle est pour lui la plus belle femme de son entourage ?**

Yuna !

**Quelle est sa couleur de sous-vêtement préférée ?**

Il s'en fout des sous-vêtements, il les enlève !

**Quel est son style musical préféré ?**

Il aime bien les trucs qui bougent, peu importe le genre.

**Son plus beau souvenir ?  
**Quand l'a appelé pour la première fois oni-chan.

**Envisage-t-il une relation entre Rogue et Yuna ?**

… Il savait qu'il aurait dû tuer ce type.

**Qui est sa plus belle conquête ?  
**Minerva.

**Comment réagira-t-il le jour où Yuna aura un copain ? Perdra sa virginité ? Tombera enceinte** **? Se fera larguer comme une grosse merde ? Se mariera ?**

Ca n'arrivera pas car il aura tué le mec avant. Ca n'arrivera pas car il aura tué le mec avant. Ca n'arrivera pas car il aura tué le mec avant. Ca n'arrivera pas car il aura tué le mec avant. Ca n'arrivera pas car il aura… *Yuna commence à sortir le flingue* Il l'escortera à l'autel, fier d'elle.

**Quelle est la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle on l'a surpris ? **

Oh y'en a eu pas mal… Quand il a découvert que Yuna tenait un faux journal intime ?

**Quelle est la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle il a surpris les autres ?**

Le jour où Yuna lui a offert un caleçon rose fluo devant toute la guilde.

* * *

**Lector**

**Est-ce que Lector et Frosh aiment faire la peluche pour Yuna ? **

Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix… Mais ils aiment beaucoup !

* * *

**Frosch **

**Pourquoi un déguisement de grenouille ? Rose en plus ?**

Parce que Yuna adore le rose et que quand elle l'a vu… C'était tellement mignon et Fro le pensait aussi.

* * *

**Pourquoi Minerva et le chocolat ?**

Pour la rime déjà (Minerva, chocolat) et aussi parce que même les plus terribles ont leur point faible.

* * *

Et voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! En attendant...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	42. XXXV : Minerva

Et voici la suite ! Cette fois, du point de vue de Minerva. Parce que tout ce qui se passe ne concerne plus seulement Sting, Rogue et Yuna. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Petite réponse à la review :

SilverandRogue : oui ça va merci ^^ oui, faisons nos sadiques, de temps en temps ça ne tue personne (ou presque) la confrontation va bientôt arriver (normalement) et voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La douleur la suivait comme un prédateur piste l'animal faible du troupeau. Minerva s'obligea à faire une pause le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner. Trop mal. Elle s'était enfuie avec les autres quand les soldats avaient commencé à être trop nombreux. Seulement, ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés. Et donc, elle se retrouvait à avancer à la vitesse d'une tortue. Elle avait pris de l'avance avec sa magie avant de cesser d'émettre la moindre particule de magie. On ne pourrait pas la repérer à cause de ça. Maintenant, elle pouvait se trainer tranquillement on ne savait où. En sécurité lui semblait un bon départ.

Putain, pour une simple cheville foulée, elle avait sacrément mal. Il lui avait semblé sentir un truc craquer quand elle était tombée. Si jamais Rogue lui avait menti, il allait le regretter. Mais avant, elle voulait un truc contre la douleur. N'importe quoi. Un sort, une amulette. Même de la morphine ! Ah non, merde. Elle était allergique à la morphine. La dernière fois qu'on avait été obligée de l'anesthésier pour une appendicite, il avait fallut l'hypnotiser. Apparemment, elle avait un esprit fort et ça avait posé problème au type. Dommage…

Bon ben ça allait être sympa pour soigner sa cheville, elle le sentait gros comme une maison. Ou un dragon. Ah non, pas encore des dragons ! Elle commençait à en avoir ras le bol des dragons. Non seulement ils voulaient raser le pays mais en plus, elle avait un dragon slayer qui lui cassait les couilles parce que si on ne lui retirait pas son chat ou sa sœur, il ne bougeait pas son gros cul !

Bien que techniquement, Minerva n'ait pas de couilles. Bref. Note à elle-même : tirer une bonne fois pour toutes les oreilles de ce gros matou paresseux qu'était Sting pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il fallait penser à soi de temps en temps. Et pas seulement à Yuna et Lector. Merde quoi !

La tigresse décida de reprendre son chemin tout en jurant tout bas. Allô maman ? Bobo ! Mais vraiment le gros bobo _et bordel elle allait buter Rogue._ D'accord. Il ne fallait pas penser à la douleur. Sauf qu'elle avait vraiment trop mal ! Elle allait faire un procès aux magazines et aux créateurs. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était pas humain de devoir porter des talons aussi fins et aussi hauts pour être « jolie. » Pourquoi ne pas en rester aux compensés hein ? Ou non ! Mieux ! En chaussons ! Oh oui ! Une fois que cette histoire serait terminée, elle resterait en chaussons jusqu'à ce que sa putain de cheville aille mieux. Et d'ailleurs le chausson aux pommes c'était bon…

Ok, son cerveau déconnait. Courage Minerva, ce n'était qu'une petite cheville foulée, rien de bien méchant. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Ce n'était pas la peine de partir en délire parce que ça faisait un peu mal. Et dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle buterait Rogue. Pourquoi ? Parce que !

-Elle est là ! Attrapez-la !

Oh chouette, les gardes. C'était quoi cette fois ? La poisse ? Le karma ? Oh non ! Pas le karma ! Ca allait être du lourd ! Elle n'avait pas fait sa BA de la semaine en plus. Il allait lui falloir faire beaucoup de gentilles choses pour au moins contrebalancer ça. Du genre… Sortir Sting. Refaire les réserves d'aspirine de Rogue et Rufus (heureusement que ce n'était pas remboursé ici, ils auraient ruiné la Sécu). Aider Orga à entretenir ses armes. Sociabiliser Rogue. Trouver une nouvelle copine à Orga (la fille blanche comme un fantôme avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire d'ailleurs…). Emmener Yuna faire les magasins sans Sting. Et est-ce que faire chier Gemma était une BA ? Bon, ce n'était pas gentil à la base mais si on emmerdait quelqu'un de très méchant ? Le karma négatif ne s'inversait pas ? Du genre, comme les nombres négatifs qui devenaient positifs ? Dommage que cette règle ne s'applique pas à l'économie. Parce que les caisses étaient vides. Alors elle ignorait comment s'y prenait le paternel mais c'était fort. Plus on lui donnait de sous, plus il dépensait. Si bien que sa guilde si puissante était plus que ruinée. Merde alors ! Et en plus les murs explosaient et assommaient les gardes.

Ah non, ça c'était pas du tout normal. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ça, c'était Sting qui sous le coup de la colère avait frappé un mur sans se rendre compte que sa rage avait activée sa magie. Elle aurait pu ne rien dire sauf qu'il avait bousillé le mur de sa chambre à elle, plus précisément le mur qui séparait sa salle de bains au couloir. Qui plus est quand elle rentrait de mission et qu'elle prenait un bon bain bien chaud et mousseux. Bizarrement, un dragon slayer, quand ça veut, ça court vite. Gentil Sting.

Natsu émergea des ruines du mur, suivit par plusieurs mages de sa guilde et… Yukino ? Ok…

-Toi, cracha le dragon slayer.

-Oh une tête brûlée, ironisa la tigresse avant de saluer les autres. Lucy. Mirajane. Wendy. Les exceeds. Heu… La sœur de Lucy ? Personne ne lui répondit. Yukino. Je suis désolée de ce que mon père a fait. Je l'ai appris en rentrant peu après ton exclusion. Je ne pensais pas que ce vieux pervers irait aussi loin.

La constellationniste eut un pâle sourire.

-Je survivrai.

-Et est-ce que tu sais que Yuna rend tout le monde zinzin à force de te chercher partout ?

Sting sentait que sa sœur allait finir par en faire une crise d'hystérie. Il avait prévenu tout le monde, au cas où. Il n'avait peut être pas tort.

-J'ai été… un peu débordée et je m'en excuse. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Rampe Yukino, très loin d'elle. Quand elle s'y met, même Sting est un enfant de chœur à côté. Elle a été à trop bonne école.

-Alors je ferai le nécessaire pour m'excuser.

-Minute, intervint Mirajane. Vous êtes… amies ?

Blanc. Minerva roula des yeux. Amies… Heu… Non. Minerva n'avait pas tellement d'amis en dehors de Yuna et de l'équipe traditionnelle du tournoi. Même aucun. Ah zut.

-Disons que quand je ne suis pas en public ou que je ne pète pas un câble, j'essaye de rester en bons termes avec les gens. D'ailleurs Lucy, as-tu reçu ma lettre ?

Elle l'avait fait la nuit qui avait suivi l'épreuve de la bataille navale, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était montée sur le toit de la guilde, l'unique endroit où l'on pouvait être vraiment tranquille, avec un beau papier blanc dont elle se servait pour sa, maigre, correspondance et elle avait noirci des feuilles. Trois au total. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé en faire autant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose certes mais elle avait tenu à s'excuser et à expliquer, ou du moins essayer, son geste. Yuna, l'unique personne vraiment à l'abri des caprices du maitre, l'avait apportée à l'auberge de l'équipe. Et quand Yuna disait avoir fait quelque chose, elle l'avait fait. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui inquiétait parce que quand elle regardait une personne avec un air « toi tu vas souffrir » ce n'était jamais une menace en l'air. Après tout, elle avait déjà teint les sous-vêtements de Dobengal qui l'avait trop cherchée en rose bonbon avant de les suspendre un peu partout dans la guilde. Rien que la semaine dernière, Minerva avait retrouvé une chaussette orpheline et rose dans le grenier. Brave gosse.

-Quelle lettre ?

Minerva adressa un immense sourire à la constellationniste. Yuna avait remis la lettre au type qui tenait l'auberge. Et vu le regard de Natsu, il savait très bien où était cette fameuse lettre.

-Je vais tuer le type qui l'a interceptée.

Yukino eut l'air d'avoir pitié pour la personne qui allait bientôt souffrir. Mirajane semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Et la… supposée sœur de Lucy avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard presque gourmande. Heu… D'accord… C'était qui cette fille ?

-Et le tournoi ? se renseigna la mage du Take-Over.

-L'épreuve a été, officieusement, suspendue. Vous avez senti le tremblement de terre tout à l'heure ? Théoriquement, il est impossible qu'il y en ait à Crocus. Nous ne sommes pas du tout sur une plaque tectonique, comme une très grande partie du pays. C'est la magie qui a fait ça. Apparemment, le palais relâche de la magie dans l'air et l'excès de magie dans la nature crée des dégâts. Merci à Orga et Rogue pour la leçon. Plus on relâche de magie dans la nature, plus il y aura de dégâts. Si on dépasse une certaine limite, ça pourrait entrainer la destruction pure et dure du pays. Enfin ça, c'est si on survit aux dragons.

-Dragons ? répéta un homme que Minerva reconnu comme étant Arcadios, un gradé de l'armé.

Visiblement, c'était la seule chose que son cerveau avait retenu. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu gentil. Et acheva son pauvre cerveau.

-Oui des dragons. Yuna, la petite sœur de Sting, est médium. Elle communique avec les morts et a parfois des visions. Là, elle a vu qu'un grand nombre de dragons venait nous avec de mauvaises intentions.

-Est-ce qu'Igneel est avec eux ?

Décidément, ce type était con. On lui disait que des dragons venaient pour tout détruire et il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste savoir si un dragon en particulier était dans le tas. Minerva ferma les yeux pour se calmer et respirer à fond. Zen.

-Je ne sais pas. Le seul dragon que Yuna a mentionné, c'est Acnologia et je n'ai pas tellement envie de le voir.

-Heu… Minerva-sama ? intervint Wendy.

-Oui ?

Enfin quelqu'un de poli et qui faisait attention !

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre cheville ?

-Hein ? Je suis tombée parce que je courrais en talons hauts et je me suis, selon Rogue, foulée la cheville. Pourquoi ?

Vu la tête des autres et la façon dont ils fixaient sa cheville maintenant qu'on en parlait, ce ne devait pas être ça. Prise d'un vertige la tigresse s'appuya sur un morceau de mur miraculeusement intact.

-Pitié, dites-moi qu'il ne m'a pas menti. Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas essayé d'utiliser du pouvoir de l'auto-persuasion pour que je sente moins la douleur.

-C'est une fracture ouverte de la cheville, résuma Yukino avait d'aller vomir un peu plus loin.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne supportait pas la vue du sang et qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour reconnaitre une blessure.

-Je vais buter Rogue, résuma Minerva.

.

Elle devait vraiment faire pitié car Wendy accepta de la soigner. Courir pieds nus, se battre puis fuir devait aider à empirer une blessure. Minerva profita de cette pause pour échanger quelques informations avec Mirajane. Arcadios fut très surpris d'entendre que la princesse avait refusé de les écouter et qu'elle s'était montrée très froide. En échange, la tigresse apprit comment ils s'étaient tous retrouvés là et que la fille qui ressemblait à Lucy était en fait Lucy mais du futur. Ce fut très troublant.

Ensuite, sa cheville fut guérie et Minerva put se lever. Elle songea un instant à rester avec ce groupe mais préféra partir pour chercher les autres. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Yuna. Qu'est-ce qu'une non-mage pouvait bien faire, seule face à des soldats ? Qui plus est, que pouvaient faire des hommes armés à une jeune fille de quatorze ans, qui n'avait pas de magie mais de jolies formes ? Non, maintenant qu'elle pouvait marcher, et courir, Minerva allait chercher Yuna. Sting était sans doute déjà à sa recherche mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. La rousse était quelqu'un de trop précieux pour elle.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de trouver son chemin dans un dédale de couloirs, Minerva réfléchissait. Elle finit par s'arrêter et par récupérer quelque chose qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre à la guilde. Lector ronflait quand il dormait sur le ventre, comme Sting. Tel maitre, tel exceed. Pouvait-on les réveiller de la même façon ?

-Lector ? Café ! Ronflement. Chocolat ? Yuna va se marier ?

Oh ça marchait ! Lector manqua de finir par terre tellement il se réveilla soudainement.

-Avec qui ? Quand ? Est-ce que Sting-kun le sait ? Et je suis mort ?

-Bonjour à toi Lector et non, Yuna ne va pas se marier. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas mort non plus. Cela dit, je pense que je vais tuer Rogue prochainement donc prévois ce qu'il faut.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

Il déploya ses ailes pour voler à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle marchait. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait raté jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Fairy Tail. Ensuite, ils se mirent à avancer en silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant quelqu'un arriver en courant. Yuna déboula et pila devant eux.

-Yuna ! hurla Lector en se précipitant dans les bras de la rousse.

-Lector ? Minerva ?

Elle ne serra pas l'exceed dans ses bras en hurlant de joie. Elle semblait perdue, au contraire. Bizarre. Et blessant pour Lector. L'aînée l'observa en silence. Elle paraissait essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru longtemps. Elle avait retiré sa veste pour la nouer autour de sa taille et sa queue de cheval n'était plus qu'un ancien souvenir.

-Poussin, tout va bien ?

Yuna cligna des paupières comme si elle se réveillait. Puis elle retira sa veste, révélant une dague qu'elle avait glissé à sa ceinture. Elle la donna en tremblant à la mage, au bord des larmes.

-Je l'ai ramassée quand je suis partie de la salle tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas pourquoi… Je crois que c'est à Rogue ou à Orga…

Minerva examina l'arme. C'était une dague très longue, autant qu'un avant-bras. Elle n'était pas faite en métal. On aurait dit de l'os. Quoi que non. Une dent. Oui c'est ça. C'était une immense dent. Sans doute d'un dragon. Et on avait rajouté un petit manche pour pouvoir manipuler l'arme sans se couper.

C'était une dent ancienne mais il y avait toujours un peu de magie dessus. Yuna était sensible aux choses anciennes et chargées de souvenirs. Elle devait être complètement déstabilisée.

-Je vais la garder poussin. Est-ce que ça va ?

La rousse se tenait la tête, l'air terrifiée. Lector volait en rond au-dessus de sa tête, pas très rassuré.

-Elle me parle. Dans ma tête. Tout le temps depuis que je l'ai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? S'inquiéta Lector.

La rousse ferma les yeux, comme si elle voulait mieux entendre quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude et ce n'était pas bon signe.

-La douleur. Le sang. La mort. Combien des leurs cet humain avait-il osé tuer ? On lui avait offert le pouvoir et il en avait profité. Voilà le résultat. Des centaines de dragons morts. Sa compagne, morte. Ses petits, morts. Ses amis, morts. Ceux qui avaient tenté d'arrêter ce fou, morts. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il n'avait fait que vouloir venger sa famille. C'était juste regrettable qu'on en arrive à un tel point. Elle hoqueta et se mit à pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut me dire. Ca a l'air important mais je ne comprends rien. Je ne suis pas une mage, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Et quand je peux servir à quelque chose, je n'y arrive pas.

Crise de larmes. Oh chouette. Minerva avait beau savoir faire pleurer les autres, quand il s'agissait de consoler… Où étaient les autres ? Sting ? Rogue ? Même Rufus, il s'avait très bien s'y prendre quand Sting n'était pas là ! Ou Orga ! Ce type était un véritable nounours ! Mais non. Elle était seule avec Yuna et Lector qui la regardait en attendant qu'elle réagisse. Ok…

-Si tu parles, je te tue, articula en silence la tigresse.

Elle serra timidement Yuna dans ses bras. La rousse s'accrocha à elle comme un bébé tout en sanglotant. Minerva lui tapota timidement le dos. Comment faisait sa mère pour la consoler autrefois ? Ah oui ! Elle lui frottait le dos. Comme ça ?

-Tu n'es pas du tout inutile Yuna. Tu es… heu… Tu es comme… Rogue ?

-En quoi Rogue est utile ? rétorqua Lector.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Sale chat. Pour la peine, elle lui ferait prendre un bain glacé. Si ce n'était pas bouillant.

-Oui Rogue. Je sais qu'il n'en n'a pas l'air comme ça mais Rogue est… Elle prit une grande inspiration pour prononcer ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire à haute voix. Rogue est vital à Sabertooth. Il calme, il apaise. Personne ne l'a jamais remarqué mais sans Rogue… Il y a tellement de gens si peu recommandables… C'est pour certains un miracle qu'ils ne se soient jamais cherchés de noises, que ça n'ait pas explosé… Beaucoup pensent que c'est l'autorité de Gemma mais en réalité, c'est Rogue qui fait ça. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Sans Rogue pour les calmer, ça aurait dégénéré depuis longtemps… Et pourtant, personne ne le remarque. Toi tu es pareille. On ne te remarque pas vraiment, et pourtant… On a besoin de toi. Pour apaiser les gens. Pour calmer la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Et pour que les vivants et les morts soient en paix. Alors ne dit pas que tu es inutile, d'accord ?

-Yuna est utile ! approuva Lector. Minerva a raison. Et tu as tenu tête à la princesse comme personne.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la guilde de Mermaid Heel leur tomba dessus.

* * *

Si Minerva va y laisser sa peau ? Hum... J'y réfléchirais d'ici mercredi *paf*

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	43. XXXVI : ?

Et voici la suite ! Dont je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. C'est un peu spécial comme point de vue et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne vous dit pas dès le début qui voie. Essayez de le deviner !

Mais avant, une petite réponse aux reviews :

SilverandRogue : Yuna doit être la seule personne au monde contre qui Minerva ne peut pas se fâcher. c'est sa petite soeur pour elle et on ne touche pas à sa petite soeur. et puis, il faut bien une exception à tout non ?

Bonne lecture et devinez bien !

* * *

Les mages de Mermaid Heel les regardèrent tous les trois puis firent mine de continuer leur chemin. Yuna se tourna vers Kagura, comme si la mage était un fer et elle un aimant. Lector parut blasé, comme s'il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il se contenta de soupirer quand Yuna inspira, ferma les yeux, expira et les rouvrit. Elle se dirigea vers l'épéiste sans que Minerva ne cherche à l'arrêter.

-Kagura ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Le regard de la bretteuse était aussi froid que de la glace. Pourtant, la rousse ne se découragea pas. Au contraire, son sourire se fit plus grand, tout en restant sincère.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe quelque chose de l'autre côté ? Que la mort n'est qu'un passage ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la mage de Mermaid Heel. Minerva et Lector se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel. Lector, très sûr de lui, leur annonça à tous qu'elle allait commencer par se demander de quoi Yuna voulait bien parler. Ce qui se confirma.

-S'il y avait quelque chose après la mort, on le saurait, rétorqua l'épéiste d'un ton sec.

Cela ne découragea toujours pas la médium. Elle se pencha vers la brune, parlant plus bas.

-Dans ce cas je vais te dire un secret.

Elle marqua une pause pour souligner l'importance de ce qu'elle allait dire. Lector ricana que Kagura refuserait de la croire et allait nier autant que possible ce qui allait suivre.

-Tout ne s'arrête pas à la mort de la personne. Il y a quelque chose après la vie.

Le regard glacial de son interlocutrice lui ordonna d'arrêter. Ce n'étaient que des bêtises. Kagura avait toujours été très terre à terre. Toute petite, plutôt que de rêver d'être princesse ou de faire tous les métiers du monde, elle avait simplement voulu faire quelque chose pour que les orphelins ne soient ni pauvres, ni placés dans des orphelinats trop pleins où on les privait d'amour. Sacrée Kagura.

-Je le sais, poursuivit la sœur de Sting. Je l'ai vu.

Cette fois, Lector prédit, que Kagura allait commencer à douter. Très bientôt.

-Quand les gens meurent, ils passent de l'autre côté. Ils ne connaissent alors ni souffrance, ni douleur. La seule chose qui peut leur faire du mal, ce peut être de voir ceux qu'ils aiment souffrir. Mais parfois, les morts on encore une chose à faire avant de pouvoir atteindre l'au-delà. Souvent, c'est un message à ceux qu'ils aiment.

-Je n'y crois pas.

La mort avait ce côté impénétrable pour Kagura. Quinze ans auparavant, elle avait reçu un ruban avec lequel attacher ses cheveux de la part de la seule famille qui lui restait. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son frère, elle l'avait brûlé pour tourner la page. Depuis, la rage ne l'avait plus jamais quittée.

-Et pourtant, tu n'es jamais seule. N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression que quelqu'un était toujours avec toi ? Quelqu'un que tu ne peux ni voir, ni entendre mais pourtant, ton cœur sait qu'il est là.

Le regard de Kagura changea. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle oublia un instant tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Puis elle observa Yuna avec attention. Elle la réévalua même. Plusieurs fois. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire se révélait être une parole de sagesse dont la véracité remontait à la nuit des temps. Et c'était le cas. Cette vérité était transmise à une poignée d'hommes et de femmes depuis toujours pour qu'ils transmettent cette nouvelle aux autres qui ne pouvaient l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Elle serrait nerveusement la garde de son épée. Comme pour se protéger. Comme pour chasser les mauvais démons.

-Je le sais. Je sais des choses que la plupart des gens ignorent. Mais simplement parce que j'écoute.

Kagura ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Pour garder le contrôle. Pour étouffer quelque chose qu'elle taisait depuis si longtemps…

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton cœur saigner tu sais ? Il n'y a pas de raison. Je te l'ai dit, la mort n'est qu'un passage, il y a de la vie après la mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas morte !

Yuna pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que les mages de Mermaid Heel échangeaient des regards entre elles. Elles semblaient dépassées. C'était normal. Kagura ne leur avait jamais dit. Comme si ne pas mentionner sa peine pouvait permettre de la faire disparaitre.

-Si je suis morte. Une fois. Mon cœur a cessé de battre pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais tout cela, je ne savais avant même de mourir. Je crois que je le savais avant de naitre mais je n'en suis pas sure.

C'était possible. Ou peut être l'avait-elle su en naissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait et acceptait. C'était peut être ça le secret de sa force. Elle savait quelque chose dont elle ne douterait jamais. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle aurait toujours cela à quoi se raccrocher.

-C'est n'importe quoi, rétorqua Kagura qui perdait quand même une partie de ses couleurs. Tu fais comme ces diseuses de bonne aventure. Tu dis des choses au pif et tu regardes comment je réagis pour me cerner.

-Je ne vois pas le futur. Yuna était toujours parfaitement calme. Ni le passé. Je ne vois le présent que quand il est important que je le vois.

Lector semblait regretter de ne pas avoir de quoi prendre en photo les trois mages de Mermaid Heel. Leur tête était vraiment drôle. Elles ne comprenaient rien mis à part Kagura qui était dans la phase « je nie tout en bloc pour qu'elle la ferme. » Minerva approuvait totalement. C'était toujours quand on en avait besoin qu'on n'avait pas de quoi filmer ou prendre des photos.

-Tu n'en sais rien, insista la bretteuse qui semblait perdre tous ses arguments.

Yuna eut l'air de décider qu'elle avait assez tourné autour du pot. Si Kagura refusait la méthode douce, on allait faire un peu plus clair. Cependant, si elle fut plus brusque, elle ne perdit pas son calme.

-Tu es née au village de Rosemary.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Kagura acquiesça machinalement, sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais raconté son histoire à qui que ce soit, à part à Miliana qui ignorait le nom exact du village.

-Tu as perdu très tôt tes parents.

Ca ce n'était pas vraiment un secret. Kagura haussa les épaules. Elle les avait perdus bien trop tôt pour en souffrir vraiment. Comment regretter ce qu'on n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir eu ? Pour elle, une famille heureuse ne demandait pas de parents. Juste une fratrie unie. Et ça, elle l'avait perdu.

-Et tu as vécu pendant plusieurs années avec ton grand-frère, Simon.

Nouveau palissement de Kagura. Elle se tourna vers Miliana, interloquée. La concernée montra ses mains. Non, elle n'avait rien dit, jamais. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment cette fille pouvait être au courant. Ce n'était pas comme les voyants dans les foires. Ce qu'elle disait était trop précis pour que ce soit un mensonge.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ? demanda la sirène sur la défensive.

-C'est Simon qui me l'a dit, répondit simplement Yuna.

Venant d'elle, cela paraissait si normal qu'une personne étrangère n'aurait pas compris. Une personne ne connaissant ni Kagura ni Yuna aurait trouvé cela normal. Une personne connaissant l'une des deux devinait le problème. Simon était mort.

Kagura se frotta le visage, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle se tourna vers la rousse, essayant d'être logique.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Quatorze ans.

C'était vrai, aujourd'hui les dragons avaient disparu depuis quatorze ans et revenaient en même temps qu'elle fêtait son presque quinzième anniversaire. Coïncidence ? Les morts eux-mêmes l'ignoraient.

-Donc tu es passée à travers la Tour du Paradis, des enfants qui se font enlever pour y travailler.

-Je connais la Tour du Paradis. Rob m'a tout raconté.

Miliana la regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Cette fois, elle intervint directement.

-Rob ? Non attend ! Rob est mort ! Quand on s'est rebellés. Il a protégé Erza et il est mort.

-C'est ça, approuva Yuna. Rob, un homme vieilli prématurément, ancien mage de Fairy Tail, capturé et envoyé à la Tour du Paradis parce que pendant une mission, il s'est interposé contre ceux qui capturaient des enfants pour les y envoyer. Sa marque était dans son dos.

-Tu le connais ?

-Il est venu me voir afin de me raconter son histoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'on oublie ceux morts et inconnus à jamais à cause de cette tour. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on oublie cette histoire, sous prétexte que les jeunes générations sont trop sensibles pour entendre ce genre de choses. C'est notre histoire, notre passé et c'est à nous d'en tirer des leçons pour que ça ne se reproduise jamais.

Blanc. Minerva et Lector échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent à propos de quelque chose. Oui, c'était bien leur Yuna là. Toujours à sortir des trucs que personne ne comprenait. Jusqu'à un certain moment.

-Tu es en train de dire que deux types morts t'ont parlé.

Kagura essayait de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait.

-Oui.

-Et tu ne les connaissais pas avant ?

-Non.

-Et c'est normal pour toi ?

Yuna haussa les épaules.

-Bof. Je vois les morts depuis que je suis toute petite. Pour moi c'est normal. Mais je sais que les autres ont… parfois du mal avec ?

C'était le cas de le dire. Déjà que les roux avaient mauvaise réputation. Son don l'avait fait se faire traiter de monstre. Au point que Sting l'avait teinte en brune un temps pour qu'elle ait moins d'insultes. A cette époque, mis à part les membres de l'équipe de Sabertooth, elle ne voulait plus parler aux vivants. La faire réagir était devenu un cauchemar pour son frère. Jusqu'à ce qu'Orga lui colle une baffe pour lui faire comprendre que ça suffisait maintenant. Merde !

-Tu vois les morts, répéta la bretteuse.

-Oui.

-Et tu leur parles.

-Oui.

-Et c'est normal pour toi.

-Oui.

Kagura se frappa le front avec la main. Cette fille était folle. Ca y est. Elle s'en doutait depuis le début.

-On ne peut pas parler aux morts.

-Oh si on peut. Yuna ne s'indigna pas de cette réponse. Simplement, c'est assez compliqué si on ne nait pas avec cette capacité.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Cette fois, la rousse roula des yeux de façon exagérée, un peu comme Minerva quand quelqu'un de son entourage faisait une énorme connerie.

-Kagura, Simon est là. Ca fait des années qu'il essaye de te le faire comprendre mais tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien. Son regard se fit plus triste. Il voudrait tellement que tu l'entendes pour te parler.

-Et pour me dire quoi ?

-Que tu ne dois pas te laisser dévorer par la haine. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il ne peut pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas accepté de pardonner. Parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il sait que ça va mal se finir.

-Jellal doit payer.

Jellal. Encore et toujours cette même obsession. Pour pas grand-chose. Quand on est mort, on le reste. Vouloir venger les morts ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à se faire du mal.

Yuna leva les yeux au ciel.

-Jellal est déjà rongé par le remords. Et tu le saurais si tu mettais de côté ta vengeance de pacotille pour essayer de comprendre.

-T'es folle. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le regard noir de Yuna était digne de ceux de son frère. Chez les Eucliffe, quand ça gueulait, ça faisait mal. Lector et Minerva se reculèrent. Au cas où… Non mais parce que si la méthode douce ne marchait pas…

-Mon problème ? C'est toi qui en a un ! Tu es égoïste Kagura Mikazuchi. Tellement égoïste que tu penses que c'est à toi de faire justice. Tu as décidé quelque chose et tu t'estimes trop pour te remettre en cause. Tu es tellement égoïste que tu empêches ton frère de passer de l'autre côté. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux morts qui restent coincés trop longtemps ici parce que ceux à qui ils veulent faire passer un message sont aussi stupides que toi ? Ils disparaissent. Pouf ! Envolés ! Ils disparaissent et ça, c'est un sort pire que la mort. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quoi ? Parce que madame veut tuer un type qui n'est qu'un pantin et qui n'a plus une très grande estime pour lui parce qu'il est rongé par la culpabilité. Est-ce que madame s'en préoccupe ? Nooooon pas du tout. Madame pense mais ne réfléchit pas. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la fermer un peu et d'écouter ce que je vais te dire : ton frère va connaitre le pire des sorts qu'un mort puisse connaitre si tu ne te décides pas à oublier un tant soit peu cette vengeance. Ok ?

Là, elle avait cloué le bec de tout le monde. Ouais. Quand ça hurlait un dragon, tout le monde rampait. Brave petite.

-Simon est en danger à cause de moi ?

On avait perdu Kagura. Yuna acquiesça, un peu plus calme.

-Simon est là et il veut te parler. Il n'est en colère contre personne. Pas même contre Jellal. Alors arrête s'il te plait.

-Mais… Simon devrait détester Jellal parce qu'il…

Yuna adressa un regard glacial à Miliana qui se tortilla nerveusement.

-Vérifie tes sources. Elle ne quittait pas la fameuse source du regard. Jellal était un pantin. Il regrette et a voulu mourir plusieurs fois. Si c'était vraiment un assassin, il n'aurait pas de remords. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Kagura. Revoie ta vengeance. On ne grandit pas bien avec la haine.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'as pas perdu un être cher qui…

-Ma mère est morte sous les coups de mon beau-père. J'étais toute petite. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi mais il se rattrapait sur le reste. Ma mère n'a jamais osé s'interposer, même quand il jetait dehors ses enfants. Elle le trompait avec quelqu'un, on n'a jamais su qui. Mais qui que ce soit, il ne se souciait pas d'elle ou de ses enfants. Elle voulait juste qu'on l'entretienne. Elle ne s'est rendu compte de ses regrets qu'à sa mort, quand elle n'a même pas pu quitter son corps. J'ai vu son corps se détériorer pendant que son esprit continuait de l'habiter, jusqu'à ce que mon frère m'emmène. Je l'ai vu rejoindre Sabertooth et devenir plus sombre, plus mauvais avec les autres. Et pourtant, je ne les déteste pas. Ni mon beau-père pour sa violence, ni ma mère pour sa lâcheté et son aveuglement. Je ne déteste pas non plus Sabertooth malgré son lavage de cerveau, ni mon frère pour ce qu'il est devenu, comme tous les mages de sa guilde. Et même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne déteste pas Gemma pour tout ça. Au contraire, je le plains. Il est tellement persuadé d'avoir raison que quand on lui a prouvé le contraire, il est tombé de très haut. Ca doit faire mal quand toute sa vie s'écroule.

-T'es bizarre comme fille.

-J'ai juste appris plus vite que d'autres que la haine ne mène à rien. Sauf à sa destruction. Et à celle de ceux qu'on aime.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Kagura. Puis une autre. Et elle fondit en larmes au point de se recroqueviller sur le sol, malgré les tentatives de réconfort de ses amies. Ses nerfs craquaient.

-Je voulais juste que Simon puisse reposer en paix. Je voulais juste qu'il soit fier de moi. Je regrette. Je regrette tellement. Tout ça, je voulais le faire pour lui. Je l'aime. C'est mon frère.

Yuna se tourna vers Simon et lui fit un clin d'œil. Minerva hoqueta et il la salua joyeusement. Oui, maintenant, on le voyait. Miliana fut la seconde à le voir. Elle poussa un tel cri que tout le monde sursauta. Kagura en oublia de pleurer.

-Mais je suis fier de toi petite sœur. Et je t'aime, tu le sais. C'est moi qui te demande pardon de t'avoir abandonnée.

Il essuya avec ses pouces ses larmes. Il devait partir maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il sentait l'appel impérieux de quelque chose d'hors du temps et de l'espace. Quelque chose qui vibrait en lui et lui demandait de s'en aller. Il devait laisser ce monde aux vivants. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Non. Il était enfin en paix avec le monde. Alors il se recula et tourna le dos aux vivants. Il se dirigea droit devant lui, vers le pont que personne ne voyait, même pas Yuna. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment pour leur envoyer un dernier signe d'au revoir. Ils penseraient à eux, tous. Il leur confiait le reste. Ils feraient les bons choix, il en était sûr.

Et Simon passa de l'autre côté après des années à errer.

* * *

Oui, j'ai osé faire sur le point de vue d'un mort. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop obscur. Si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je vous expliquerai !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	44. XXXVII : Frosch

Et voici la suite ! Qui fait à peine trois pages, je m'en excuse. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner un chapitre dans les temps. Bref, je ne m'étendrais pas dessus.

Réponse aux reviews :

Alex : que de compliments ! merci et au plaisir de te revoir sur un autre chapitre

SilverandRogue : étrangement, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup rigolé quand Yuna s'est mise à engueuler Kagura. c'était elle ou Rogue de toute façon. oui oui, c'est bien le point de vue de Simon mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas terrible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fro se réveilla dans le lit de Rogue, sur son énorme oreiller tout moelleux. Elle soupira d'aise. Un si grand coussin plein de plumes, rien que pour elle. Peu de chats ou d'exceeds avaient sa chance. Elle, elle pouvait dormir tout la nuit avec son maitre adoré et faire de jolis rêves. Que demander de plus ?

Elle bailla, s'étira puis alla enfiler son costume de grenouille rose. Rogue l'avait lavé hier, il sentait bon la lessive. Et tandis qu'elle s'habillait, l'exceed jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Sobrement décorée, elle servait à Rogue à stocker les armes qu'il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas garder sur lui. Quelques sabres étaient accrochés sur les murs ainsi qu'un arc. Dans un coin, une hache de combat qui n'avait jamais servi trainait. Sting n'avait jamais aimé que Rogue ait autant d'armes à portée de mains, il s'inquiétait pour Yuna et ses nombreuses crises de somnambulisme. Simplement, même en pleine crise nocturne, Yuna n'entrait pas dans cette pièce. Elle ne se le permettait que quand le propriétaire des lieux allait rentrer d'une longue mission pour faire un brin de ménage. Sinon… Elle toquait à la porte.

Fro n'arrivait pas à comprendre cela. Pourquoi Rogue se montrait-il si… distant avec les autres ? Alors que d'un autre côté, il les aidait sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ? Il disait vouloir se protéger mais il se faisait du mal. Il avait grandi dans un monde où tout le monde s'entraidait pour survivre. Se retrouver seul d'un seul coup… Alors Fro faisait de son mieux pour essayer d'apaiser la douleur de son maitre. Mais ce n'était pas facile.

Avec un soupir, elle se décida à quitter la pièce. Elle passa dans le salon qui reliait le reste des pièces. Ils avaient la chance de ne pas avoir un dédale de couloir comme à Sabertooth. Combien se perdaient dedans chaque jour ? Beaucoup trop.

La grenouille regarda en direction du canapé juste en face de la chambre qui permettait de regarder la télé. Rogue n'était pas en train de lire. Peut être qu'il était parti faire un tour ? Possible, l'horloge indiquait neuf heures. S'il était parti pour peu de temps, il avait sans doute préférer la laisser dormir.

Fro jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine qui n'était séparée du salon par aucun mur. Personne. Le domaine de Rogue et de Yuna était vide. Le dragon slayer ne préparait aucun délicieux petit déjeuner et la rousse n'était pas perchée sur un haut tabouret de bar à attendre que sa préparation cuise en faisant autre chose. Non, il n'y avait personne. Pas même Lector qui se servait discrètement dans le frigo ou les placards. Et il était bien trop tôt pour que Sting se lève.

Mais alors, où étaient-ils passés ? Très inquiète, Frosch jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Yuna. Personne. L'univers rose de la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais autant inquiétée. Peluches, coussins et tentures avaient effacé la présence des humains. Il n'y avait que son reflet désespéré dans la vitre. Où étaient-ils tous passés ?

Très inquiète, elle osa aller dans la chambre de Sting. Elle se pinça le nez face à l'odeur de renfermé et de pieds sales. Comment un dragon slayer pouvait-il vivre dans ça ? Décidément, Fro ne comprendrait jamais Sting. Mais la pièce restait quand même vide. Malgré tout ce qui trainait au sol, vêtements sales, revues plus ou moins douteuses, un peu de nourriture… Il n'y avait qu'un vague chemin qui permettait d'enjamber tout cela. Sting avait été bien obligé ou Yuna, même en pleine crise de somnambulisme, n'aurait plus mis un pied dans cette pièce. Et ça, c'était bien l'unique chose qui pouvait faire craquer en moins de trente secondes le blond.

Fro examina encore un peu la pièce, dans l'espoir que l'un de ses occupants se montre. Mais non. Personne ne sortit de l'armoire qui croulait sous les vêtements balancés au petit bonheur la chance.

L'exceed, sentant un début de panique la gagner, quitta la pièce et fonça dans la salle de bains à côté de la chambre de Yuna. Personne, que ce soit sur le trône, dans la douche à l'italienne, dans la baignoire… Ni même devant le lavabo ou dans la machine à laver. Mais où étaient-ils ? Elle venait de faire le tour de l'appartement. Il ne restait plus que le balcon. Un caprice de l'architecte qui avait ajouté un énorme balcon autour de chaque étage. On pouvait accéder au leur par l'énorme porte-fenêtre de la cuisine ou celle de la chambre de Yuna. Pour le reste, il n'y avait que de grandes fenêtres pour éclaire le reste de l'appartement. Sting avait eu la chambre la mieux éclairée, sa phobie du noir obligeait. Rogue avait pris celle qui était moins bien agencée et ça lui convenait très bien. Du moment qu'il avait assez de place pour ses affaires, il ne disait rien. Yuna avait donc eu la dernière. Celle avec un papier peint tellement pourri que la proprio leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient le changer.

Ca avait été une très grosse erreur. Parce que Yuna adorait le rose. Elle avait donc pu choisir un papier peint rose. Et donc tout assortir à son papier peint. C'était tellement rose que certains jours, ça ressortait par les yeux. Autant ça plaisait à Sting que ça le déprimait. Parce que c'était une chambre de petite fille. D'une petite fille normale. Et qu'il avait beau tout faire pour, sa petite sœur chérie n'aurait jamais l'enfance normale qu'il voulait lui offrir. Aussi respecté qu'il soit, il ne pourrait jamais empêcher les gens de se moquer d'elle ou pire, d'avoir peur. Car si son don rassurait et apaisait les personnes qui avaient perdu un être cher, certains en avaient peur. Parce qu'elle parlait de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du connaitre, que certains essayaient d'oublier. Elle n'était pas normale et pour eux, ce n'était pas pardonnable. Cette peur se muait même parfois en colère. Et tout cela affectait Yuna, bien qu'elle jurât le contraire à son frère. Sting sacrifiait tellement pour essayer de la rendre heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à le décevoir.

Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils toujours si compliqués ? Frosch soupira et reprit sa recherche. Elle s'arrêta en voyant dans l'entrée le porte-manteau vide. Elle se précipita pour vérifier. Pour Sting et Rogue, ce fut une certitude qui vint très rapidement. Leurs chaussures n'étaient pas là. Pour Yuna, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Adolescence, coquetterie et influence de Minerva obligeant, elle commençait à avoir un certain nombre de chaussures. Mais elle aussi n'était pas là. Elle non plus.

Frosch se mit à pleurer. Très fort. Parce qu'on l'avait abandonnée. Rogue lui avait pourtant promis de ne jamais la laisser et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait quand même toute seule…

-Fro ? Fro, réveille-toi.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en larmes dans les bras de Rogue. Assis dans un coin du palais, il regardait les soldats passer en courant à quelques centimètres de lui, sans même le remarquer. C'était toujours très impressionnant de voir à quel point ses pouvoirs de dragon slayer combinés à son empathie pouvaient faire des ravages. Il lui avait expliqué une fois que son empathie, ou ce qu'il en restait, lui permettait de détourner l'attention des gens. Ils le voyaient mais trouvaient cela tout à fait normal. Même sans sa magie, il aurait pu se balader en plein milieu de la ville sans qu'on ne le remarque. Les ombres lui permettaient de s'épuiser moins vite car il fallait plus qu'un coup d'œil rapide pour le repérer. Et peu de monde prenait le temps de regarder le sol.

-Fro a fait un très mauvais rêve ! On l'avait abandonnée !

Il vérifia anxieusement les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendus. Non, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Fro regretta son éclat de voix. Elle aurait pu les trahir alors que Rogue était blessé. A se battre contre les soldats, il avait été blessé au bras. Il s'était replié et caché le temps de trouver un plan, l'endroit où étaient les autres et aussi pour soigner son bras. Fro espérait que ce n'était pas trop méchant, quand même. Elle avait été si heureuse qu'ils arrivent à se retrouver. Ce serait dommage que des soldats leur tombent dessus.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Fro. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Oh oui elle le savait ! C'était contre tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il avait besoin des autres pour survivre, en tant que nomade, mais aussi en tant qu'empathe. Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas si solitaire que ça.

L'air parut subitement s'embrasser. Rogue sursauta et sa magie disparut un instant avant de sembler s'embraser. Il se roula par réflexe en boule, protégeant sa tête et Frosch qu'il avait attrapé d'un coup. La magie mordit tout ce qui n'était pas vivant. La pierre, le ciment qui scellait les pierres, les affaires que l'on portait sur soi… Frosch sentit simplement un peu de chaleur tandis qu'une litanie s'échappait à toute vitesse des lèvres de Rogue. Même à Fiore il continuait de prier ses anciens dieux. Il faisait simplement ça de sorte à ne gêner personne. Pour certaines fêtes, il les faisait avec Orga qui il partageait certaines croyances. La plupart du temps, il faisait ça dans son coin. Quelque fois, les autres venaient participer aux réjouissances, pour découvrir une autre culture mais aussi pour la convivialité.

-Est-ce que Rogue va bien ?

Le brun écarta les mains et se secoua un peu pour enlever les gravats qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant mais il avait quelques égratignures. Fro nota avec angoisse que malgré le bandage improvisé, la tache sombre au niveau de son bras s'élargissait perfidement.

-Je vais bien.

Cependant, ses pupilles fendues s'étaient davantage rétrécies et il avait légèrement retroussé sa lèvre supérieure. Bizarrement, quand il n'était vraiment pas content ou que ses instincts lui disaient de se méfier de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, il montrait les crocs et parfois même, grognait. Il avait surpris plusieurs personnes en faisant ça. C'était presque… animal. Venant du si réservé et si poli Rogue, ça traumatisait presque. Même Sting s'éloignait quand son ami commençait à grogner.

Comme maintenant. C'était vraiment impressionnant qu'une gorge humaine réussisse à faire le même bruit que celle d'un animal. En entendant ça, on avait presque envie de se demander si celui qui faisait ça était vraiment humain. Grognement ou pas, la question se posait pour les dragons slayers et leurs instincts. Ils étaient assez animal pour qu'on doute de leur humanité, assez humains pour qu'on doute de leur bestialité. La plupart des gens qui les connaissaient vraiment ne se posaient plus la question : ils étaient des humains avec des caractères un peu spéciaux, comme beaucoup d'autres.

-Rogue ?

-Les dragons. Ils ne sont plus très loin. Je les sens. La terre chante leur retour tandis que les cieux s'inclinent. Tellement de magie…

Il cligna des paupières et détourna le regard. L'abus de magie semblait dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Fro espéra que ça ne poserait pas de souci aux autres mages. Parce que sans Yuna, Sting n'arrivait pas toujours à se contrôler. Pourvu qu'il ne perde pas les pédales. Un dragon slayer ça faisait des dégâts. Quand il était fou, c'était pire. Parce que là, ça n'avait aucun scrupule à tout détruire.

Peut être que finalement, Orga avait raison quand il proposait de faire croire à Sting qu'on avait enlevé Yuna et Lector puis de le lâcher dans la guilde. Au moins, ça aurait fait le ménage.

-Ce n'est rien Fro. J'ai juste été surpris.

Tout cela n'était pas pour rassurer l'exceed. Si Rogue perdait les pédales, qui resterait-il pour calmer les autres ?

* * *

C'est vrai ça. Si y'a pas Rogue, qui va nettoyer les dégâts ? On est mal barrés les gens !


	45. XXXVIII : Yuna

Et voici la suite que je poste très vite (pas bien baba) parce que j'ai un costume à terminer. Si jamais demain vous passer à Caen pour le carnaval étudiant et que vous voyez une fille déguisée en Blanche-Neige et dont le costume est fait main... Y'a de fortes chances que ce soit moi. Enfin bref, je dois finir mon bustier... Bref, ce chapitre a été écrit en quelques jours et je pense que vous allez sourire à la fin. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire.

Mais avant, petite réponse aux reviews :

Emma : ça tombe bien, la voici ^^

SilverandRogue : disons qu'on m'a fait la marque que faire des trucs seulement sur le point de vue de trois protagonistes, ça commence à lasser. Alors je varie.

Alex : j'espère que tu verras cette réponse prochainement ^^ merci, je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle te plaise et que tu ne sois pas choqué par ma version des personnages. Bonne continuation ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Assise sur une colonne renversée, coude sur les genoux et menton dans les paumes, Yuna réfléchissait. Minerva avait décrété une pause après s'être perdue plusieurs fois dans les couloirs malgré le don de Yuna. Et visiblement, malgré les soins reçus, sa cheville recommençait à la lancer. Maintenant, elle boitait et quand elle le pouvait, elle s'appuyait sur son autre jambe pendant quelques minutes pour soulager sa cheville. Rogue allait l'entendre gueuler, ça ne faisait aucun doute. La question était désormais de savoir s'il allait survivre. Sans doute oui. Les mages de Sabertooth semblaient persuadés qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour survivre à la guilde. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'on l'embêtait autant.

Toujours était-il qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle avait beau ne pas s'y connaitre en politique, elle savait réfléchir et écoutait les autres quand ils en discutaient. Elle aidait la police et avait appris à se fier à son instinct quand il disait que quelque chose clochait. Simplement, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

_Hé Yuna. _La voix de Darryl résonna dans son esprit. _Cette affaire n'est pas facile non ? Personnellement je n'y comprends rien. Les faits n'ont aucun lien entre eux._

Mais oui c'était ça la solution. Faire comme si c'était une simple enquête. Ok. Pour commencer, que savait-elle ? Des dragons allaient attaquer le palais. La princesse ne semblait pas effrayée. Le projet Eclipse devait changer le passé. De la magie fuitait du palais et avait créé des tremblements de terre. Des constellationnistes étaient morts pour le projet Eclipse. Les gardes avaient autre chose à faire que de faire sortir les mages du palais. Le pays risquait d'être détruit. On avait déverrouillé la porte du projet Eclipse avec les douze clés d'or.

Tout cela était bien mince. Trop mince. Et est-ce que tout cela avait un lien ? Mentalement, Yuna se représenta l'immense tableau dans une salle du commissariat avec toutes ses idées en vrac. Que pouvait-elle relier ? Le projet Eclipse, le passé que l'on voulait changer, les meurtres, l'assurance de la princesse, les douze clés d'or, les dégâts de la magie.

Il lui restait donc le problème des dragons. Tout à l'heure, la magie avait paru enfler au point que n'importe qui l'avait sentie. Ca c'était un peu calme mais la magie restait quand même plus présente dans l'air que d'habitude. Minerva avait eu l'air un peu euphorique, comme si elle avait respiré du gaz hilarant. L'abus de magie était dangereux pour la santé donc.

C'était quand même dingue un millier de dragons qui faisaient cet effet. Et on ne les voyait… Yuna se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle.

-Minerva ?

-Hum ?

La tigresse était en train d'élaborer une stratégie. Dans ces moments-là, mieux valait la laisser tranquille. Pourtant, la rousse la secoua par l'épaule pour la tirer de ses pensées.

-Minerva ! Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici !

Lector qui faisait la sieste à côté d'elles se réveilla à son ton paniqué.

-Poussin, calme-toi tu veux ? La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, tu as failli faire une crise d'angoisse parce que ton frère était parti en mission toute la journée sans toi.

Oh oui elle s'en souvenait très bien. Ils étaient à Crocus depuis quatre mois à peine et elle osait à peine lâcher son frère quand ils se rendaient dans le hall de Sabertooth ou les autres pièces communes. Alors quand il était parti faire une mission tout seul avec Lector parce que c'était trop dangereux pour qu'elle vienne, elle avait paniqué. Elle avait eu surtout peur qu'il ne revienne jamais et l'abandonne. A cette époque, la guilde venait de remporter son premier trophée du tournoi magique et les missions affluaient de toute part.

On avait bien essayé de la calmer, surtout en lui disant de la boucler. Quand elle avait commencé à avoir du mal à respirer à cause d'une crise d'angoisse qui s'installait, c'était Rufus qui l'avait emmenée ailleurs pour se calmer. Il l'avait portée jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Minerva était en train de cuisiner. Elle n'avait pas trop compris ce qui se passait. Il avait pourtant fallut son aide pour la calmer en lui faisait respirer dans un sac en papier. C'était comme ça que les membres de l'équipe de Sabertooth avaient commencé à vraiment se rapprocher.

-Je vais bien, assura Yuna. Je ne vais pas paniquer. C'est juste que… On n'a vu personne.

-Le palais est grand, fit remarquer la tigresse.

-Mais plusieurs équipes du tournoi sont là. Et sans doute les maitres de guildes qui veulent des explications. Plus les gens qui s'y trouvent normalement pour visiter ou travailler. Et ça fait un moment qu'on n'a croisé personne. Et on n'entend pas un bruit quasiment. C'est pas normal ça.

Minerva examina du regard les environs. Puis elle se laissa glisser le long de la colonne jusqu'à terre. Elle grimaça elle s'appuya sur sa cheville douloureuse.

-On bouge. Allez.

Yuna récupéra son sac à dos et l'imita avec Lector. La tigresse s'éloignait déjà en boitant, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La rousse se mit à trottiner pour la rattraper.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On va où ?

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas normal. Je crois bien que c'est un piège. On doit bouger. Si on reste sur place, nous serons plus faciles à localiser.

Elles traversèrent la salle à toute vitesse, Lector volant à leurs côtés. Elles poussèrent la lourde porte qui fermait la pièce de ce côté et se retrouvèrent face à un groupe de soldats qui pointaient des armes anti-magie sur elles. Minerva jura très vulgairement.

.

_Un peu plus tard, dans les cachots du donjon,_

Yuna poussa un cri quand on la jeta sans ménagement dans une cellule. Elle atterrit douloureusement par terre tandis qu'on balançait Minerva ailleurs. Ces cellules étaient plus bas sous terre que son cachot précédant et il y faisait donc plus frais et plus noir. Elle entendait plus loin Rufus qui essayait de calmer Sting. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Sting avait la phobie des espaces sombres. Encore plus quand il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace.

Sa cellule était très sombre. Elle se rapprocha du couloir un peu mieux éclairé et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en refermant sa veste. Cette fois, un mur en pierre séparait totalement les cellules. La porte était l'unique moyen de voir ses voisins. Elle vit quelques personnes guetter aussi dans le couloir. Elle reconnut quelques visages.

-Oni-chan ? appela-t-elle timidement.

Elle n'obtint de réponse. Personne ne la regarda. Pourtant, elle entendait toujours la voix de Rufus et maintenant celle de Lector. Son frère était tout près, elle le savait. Elle serra les barreaux de la porte qui lui permettaient de voir et apportaient un peu de lumière dans la cellule. C'était tellement dur. Son frère n'était pas loin d'elle, il avait besoin d'elle et elle était coincée ici. Elle sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Oni-chan ! insista-t-elle.

Cette fois, quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle et d'autres visages se montrèrent. Yuna appuya sa tête contre les barreaux, comme si elle pouvait passer à travers et rejoindre son frère.

-Yuna ?

Il était dans la cellule à côté de la sienne et elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle bougea, essayant de l'apercevoir. Il avait passé son bras par les barreaux et essayait de l'atteindre. Elle fit de même mais ne réussit qu'à effleurer le bout de ses doigts, même en s'étirant au maximum. Il lui manquait juste quelques centimètres, même pas. C'était tellement injuste ! Elle avait besoin de son frère et inversement.

A regret, elle cessa de se contorsionner. Ca ne servait à rien. Si seulement la magie n'avait pas été bannie de ces cachots. Son frère aurait pu exploser le mur qui les séparait.

-Tu vas bien Yuna ?

-Ca va. Est-ce que Minerva est dans le coin ?

Une main gantée de bleue passa à travers des barreaux pour faire coucou. Yuna eut un petit rire en voyant Orga essayer de faire de même. Le poignet ne passait pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de rester là.

-Hé les gars !

Yuna reconnut la voix de Gajeel. Alors les mages de Fairy Tail étaient ici eux aussi ? Mince alors ! Ils s'étaient donc tous fait avoir comme ça ? Fairy Tail, Sabertooth… Qui d'autre y avait-il ?

-Vous êtes tous là ?

Il s'avéra que l'équipe de Blue Pegasus était là, ainsi que Quattro Puppies, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale et d'autres mages de ces guildes ou de guildes voisines. Apparemment, quelques maitres de guilde se trouvaient plus loin, dans d'autres cellules mieux gardées. La plupart s'étaient fait avoir par surprise et sans magie, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à se défendre. Orga ricana un peu à ce sujet tandis que Yuna rougissait. On l'avait attrapée et menacée pour obliger Minerva à se rendre. C'était sa faute si la tigresse s'était retrouvée avec Mirajane et Jenny. En l'apprenant, Sting demanda s'il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre. L'entendre plaisanter prouvait qu'il s'était un peu calmé. Orga partageait une cellule avec Laxus et il se plaignait qu'il manquait presque de place. Rufus et Sting avaient Lector. Fro se trouvait un peu plus loin, avec une mage de Fairy Tail qui s'appelait Levy et semblait heureuse de l'avoir comme compagne d'infortune.

-Et Rogue ? demanda Yuna. Il est où ?

-Dans ton cul ! répondit quelqu'un au loin.

Sting s'indigna tandis que d'autres pouffaient. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans ! Ca ne se faisait pas de sortir des trucs pareils !

-Je crois qu'il est dans ta cellule Yuna, corrigea Orga. Il doit se planquer dans le noir. Et doucement sur les cochonneries, tu vis avec, t'auras d'autres occasions plus confortables de faire des galipettes avec lui.

Sting s'étrangla sous le coup de la surprise tandis que Minerva éclatait de rire avec Rufus et Yuna. Orga disparut dans sa cellule tandis que Sting le traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. La rousse jeta son sac à dos dans un coin, on lui avait permis de le garder vu ce qu'il contenait, et tourna le dos au couloir. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux percer l'obscurité.

-Rogue ? appela-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu es là ? Je ne te vois pas.

Un gémissement au fond de la cellule lui répondit. Elle s'avança avec prudence, essayant de ne pas lui marcher dessus par erreur. Elle le trouva sur le sol, enveloppé sa cape noire, comme une chenille dans sa chrysalide. Il sortit la tête quand elle lui tapota l'épaule. Elle ne voyait pas très bien mais il semblait saigner.

-Rogue ? Ca va ? Est-ce que tu veux de l'aspirine.

Il secoua faiblement la tête. Elle l'aida quand même à s'asseoir pour lui faire boire un peu d'eau qu'il refusa. Il gardait la bouche close et paraissait lutter contre l'envie de vomir. Ah…

-Yuna ? T'as un mec vivant ou un macchabée dans ta cellule ? demanda Minerva.

Rogue grimaça en guise de réponse et se recoucha. Yuna sourit et l'aida à arranger sa couverture improvisée. Il ne semblait pas gêné par son oreiller en pierre.

-Il est juste complètement HS. Sinon, je crois qu'il va bien.

Il fronça les sourcils à un moment et elle s'assit aussi près de lui qu'elle l'osait, fatiguée elle aussi et à la recherche de chaleur. Il faisait froid ici, surtout quand on avait des vêtements d'été et une veste légère. Yuna aurait voulu avoir une paire de chaussettes au fond de son sac. Mais non.

Comme Rogue semblait être agité, elle essaya de l'apaiser. Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle la retira, sachant qu'il détestait les contacts physiques. Elle essaya de se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer mais il faisait trop frais pour elle, surtout assise sur le sol. Dans les autres cellules, le calme semblait s'installer. Après avoir passé une partie de l'après-midi à courir partout, on voulait se reposer un peu, voir dormir. Quelqu'un ronflait plus loin.

Yuna n'osait pas s'allonger. Elle avait trop froid et n'arriverait jamais à dormir comme ça. Pourtant, son corps lui réclamait du repos. C'était ça d'utiliser son don trop souvent. Même en se gavant de sucre, elle fatiguait. Une petite sieste lui aurait fait du bien. S'il pouvait y avoir quelques degrés de plus…

Elle se releva et se mit à marcher pour essayer de se réchauffer malgré sa tenue. Elle avait froid. Comment Rogue avait-il pu retirer ses chaussures dans ce froid ? C'était insupportable ce froid ! Sans être si inconfortable, il la faisait frissonner sans arrêt. La cellule n'était pas assez grande pour lui permettre de bouger pleinement. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir repéré Rogue tout de suite en atterrissant ici.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre soupira et se redressa sur un coude pour la regarder marcher. Il souleva même un pan de sa cape. Le message était clair : elle pouvait venir s'allonger à côté de lui si elle avait si froid. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle retira ses chaussures ouvertes et se glissa près de lui tout doucement. Elle se roula dans un pan de sa cape. Il ne broncha pas quand ses pieds glacés effleurèrent ses jambes.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

De nouvelles personnes s'étaient mises à ronfler. C'était l'heure de la sieste visiblement. D'autres discutaient encore mais ils ne semblaient pas nombreux vu le bruit.

-Tu es glacée, trancha-t-il.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il était un peu plus détendu maintenant. Son visage était un peu plus serein maintenant. Un peu plus au chaud Yuna osa retirer sa veste mais pas se coller un peu plus au dragon slayer. Comme Sting, il semblait un peu plus chaud que la moyenne. C'était un vrai bonheur dans cet endroit glacé.

Rogue soupira de nouveau et glissa un bras dans son dos pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle était si proche de lui… Quoi que non, il y avait aussi la fois où ils avaient échappé au roi.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les contacts physiques.

-Je peux les supporter quand même. Tu ne me déranges pas. Et tu allais te mettre à claquer des dents.

Elle glissa ses poings au niveau de son ventre pour réchauffer ses doigts et se roula en boule, la tête près du creux de son cou. Finalement, c'était comme dormir avec son frère. Sauf que là, au lieu de dormir avec de la lumière, elle était dans le noir.

Elle sourit en entendant son frère fredonner leur berceuse. Celle que leur mère chantait autrefois pour les apaiser et qu'il lui avait chantée quelques fois.

-Rogue ?

Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir. Pourtant, il lui répondit :

-Hum ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

Quel rigolo celui-là. Elle fit exprès de mettre ses pieds frigorifiés sur une de ses jambes, sous le pantalon. Il l'ignora et lui tourna le dos. Elle se colla à lui parce que le dos était la partie du corps humain qui dégageait le plus de chaleur.

-Pourquoi les dragons veulent-ils revenir après toutes ces années ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour ceux, ce n'était rien. C'est comme s'ils étaient partis quelques jours, à peine. Alors je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils reviennent si subitement.

Elle fit la moue. Ca ne l'aidait pas à comprendre. Pas du tout.

-Peut être qu'ils veulent revenir fêter le festival dragon ? proposa le brun. Autrefois, il avait lieu tous les ans mais les dragons en ont eu assez parce qu'il leur semblait avoir ces festivités toutes les semaines. Ils se sont lassés et sont partis.

-Mais c'est aujourd'hui que leur festival a lieu.

-Non. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'ouverture. Celui avec des discours. Le vrai festival commence à minuit. Alors dors, parce que je pense que tu n'en n'auras pas l'occasion après avant un bon moment.

Elle bailla et obéit. Elle se réfugia dans un sommeil réparateur que ni les rêves ni les cauchemars ne vinrent troubler.

* * *

Et hop ! Dodo les gens ! Et couture pour moi. Sinon...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	46. XXXIX : Rogue

Et voici la suite ! Non je suis pas en retard, théoriquement on est dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi. Bref, voici le chapitre du jour (ou du soir). Avant, je tiens à m'excuser de la réplique vulgaire de Sting (enfin venant de sa part...). Elle est indiquée par deux phrases en gras pour ceux qui voudraient échapper à de la vulgaire.

SilverandRogue : les choses vont en effet s'accélérer. tu vas voir jusqu'à quel point ?

Emma : la voici justement ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna roupillait, pratiquement allongée sur Rogue. Il se contenta de la regarder, blasé. Dire qu'elle avait à peine osé s'approcher de lui, le toucher, quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant, elle prenait presque trop ses aises. Cela dit, elle dormait. Elle serait sans doute mortifiée quand elle se réveillerait. Peut être pensait-elle être en train de dormir avec son frère ? C'était toujours plus doux que de se savoir enfermée dans une pièce minuscule de quelques mètres carrés.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il défit doucement avec les doigts les nœuds de son interminable chevelure rousse. Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon. Il ne se passait rien et il n'avait pas envie de se reposer. Il avait « dormi » deux heures et ça lui suffisait pour le moment. Depuis, il avait étiré son empathie autant que possible et guettait l'arrivée des dragons. Ils seraient là à minuit. Soit dans quelques heures à peine. Dire qu'il avait la trouille était un euphémisme. Il y aurait des morts. Beaucoup de morts. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que prier pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux gens qu'il aimait. Il ne s'en relèverait pas sinon.

Machinalement, il effleura l'endroit de sa paume où son sang avait coulé pour sa promesse à Sting. Ils avaient promis de veiller sur les protégés de l'autre s'il venait à disparaitre. Mais… S'ils mourraient ? Yuna saurait-elle se débrouiller avec Lector et Frosch ? Parce qu'elle ne les abandonnerait pas, ça il en état sûr. Mais pourrait-elle se débrouiller ? Même en lui donnant tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Est-ce qu'elle saurait se relever ? Sans doute oui. Elle aimait trop la vie pour ça.

Plus loin, quelqu'un pleurait. Rogue fixa le plafond, essayant de l'ignorer. Cet endroit était affreux. Il contenait des siècles de peine et de pleurs, si bien qu'il avait été assommé la veille en arrivant là. Il lui avait fallut le calme de Yuna pour se calmer un peu. Pourtant, maintenant encore, il avait du mal à se retenir pour se lever et essayer de forcer la porte afin d'aller réconforter l'autre. Vieux réflexe.

Yuna soupira et bougea, sans doute à la recherche d'une position plus confortable. Il capta quelques bribes de son rêve qu'elle oublierait sans doute au réveil. Elle enfant en train de faire de la balançoire avec son frère. Deux adultes les regardaient s'amuser. Une femme qui devait être sa mère et un homme qui se tenait dans le soleil, si bien que l'on ne pouvait le voir. Il semblait se fondre dans la lumière, un peu comme si c'était lui qui brillait. L'unique chose que l'on pouvait voir était deux yeux bleus très clairs comme ceux de Sting. Sans doute son subcontinent donnait-il un visage à cet homme qu'elle n'avait, à ses dires, jamais connus. Selon Sting, leur père biologique allait et venait… Mais il n'en savait pas plus. Est-ce qu'il se souciait du sort de ses bâtards ? Il n'en savait rien.

Rogue décida de laisser ce rêve. Il ne faisait de mal à personne. C'était juste une fille que l'on avait privé de ses racines en la privant de ses parents. Et dans tous les cas, elle l'aurait oublié d'ici peu.

Au-dessus de leur tête, ça bougeait. Le dragon slayer étouffa un soupir. Le palais les avait eu par surprise. Mais quel pouvait bien être son but ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourtant, les personnes de pouvoir faisaient rarement les choses au hasard. Bien au contraire. Tout était calculé dans le moindre détail. Alors pourquoi…

Avec un soupir, il décida de laisser tomber. L'animation se rapprochait de leur cachot. D'un côté, il était heureux de se dire qu'il allait peut être quitter cet endroit. Il serait devenu complètement fou ou mort sans Yuna pour l'apaiser, même indirectement. De l'autre, il craignait la suite. Que ce soit pour lui ou pour les autres. Il y avait eu trop de morts.

Il réveilla Yuna quand les pas des soldats défilèrent dans les couloirs. On ouvrait les cellules pour faire sortir les mages. Dans l'équipe de Sabertooth, tout le monde semblait aller bien, même Sting qui paraissait juste un peu sur les nerfs. Il s'éclaira en apercevant sa petite sœur. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chose qui n'échappa à personne. Il y eut une sorte de gêne chez les autres. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là, vraiment…

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! les engueula Minerva dès qu'elle vit le bref baiser. Combien de fois faut-il vous dire que vous êtes trop vieux tous les deux pour faire ça ?

Malgré leur âge, ils étaient toujours aussi fusionnels qu'à leur arrivée à Sabertooth. Il avait été compliqué de leur faire comprendre que si on pouvait embrasser un membre de sa famille sur la bouche, il valait mieux arrêter quand l'un des deux n'était plus un tout petit enfant. Ils avaient simplement cessé de le faire en public, sauf en de rares occasions comme celles-là. Par contre en privée, Rogue était sûr qu'ils se gênaient moins.

-Allez, on avance, les encouragea un garde, blasé.

Yuna s'accrocha au bras de son frère pour ne plus être séparé de lui. L'équipe de Sabertooth les rejoignit. Partout dans le couloir, les guildes se rassemblaient. Orga regarda en arrière et fronça les sourcils. Rogue l'imita avec Rufus. Gemma était là. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ?

-Minerva, _il _est ici, souffla le barde.

Son dos se raidit et si elle avait pu, elle aurait grogné. Elle se contenta de leur faire allonger le pas. Bras-dessus, bras dessous avec son frère, Yuna fouillait avec énergie dans l'une de ses sacoches. Elle en tira une pierre avec une lanière en cuir qu'elle touchait au travers d'un mouchoir propre.

-Oni-chan ?

Rogue étouffa un sourire en reconnaissant la pierre. Un œil de tigre. Cette pierre était censée renvoyer aux autres tout le mal qu'ils disaient de la personne qui portait cette pierre. Les pierres et les talismans étaient une spécialité de Yuna. Selon elles, les pierres avaient des propriétés et elles pouvaient aider. Si bien qu'il n'était pas rare qu'elle offre aux gens qu'elle aimait telle ou telle pierre pour les aider à régler leurs problèmes. Rogue n'était pas surpris par ce genre de croyances, il avait déjà vu au cours de ses voyages des gens y croire. Simplement, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à faire un effort, laissant tout le travail à la pierre. Fort heureusement, Yuna ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie.

Avec un soupir, Sting enfila la pierre autour de son cou. Il avait laissé tomber l'idée de combattre cette croyance depuis que Yuna avait découvert une boutique de pierres, d'amulettes et de talismans à deux pas de chez eux. Sans être une fanatique, la gérante était de bon conseil et semblait avoir un don semblable à celui de Yuna. Et puis, certains de ses bidules paraissaient marcher sur Yuna qui faisait quand même moins de crises de somnambulisme et de cauchemars depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

-C'est bon, je suis protégé ?

Elle eut l'air satisfaite et referma sa sacoche. Ils quittèrent les cachots. On les mena comme un troupeau à travers un dédale de couloirs. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une grande place où on avait réunit tous les mages que l'on avait pu trouver. Rogue sentit son estomac gargouiller. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis trop longtemps. Par chance, quelques mages de Sabertooth avaient l'air d'avoir pensé à eux. Ils tenaient à la main des sacs ou des assiettes de nourriture. Pour une fois que des mages de Sabertooth n'étaient pas égoïstes.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'estrade un peu plus loin. Avec la princesse, quelques personnes importantes et surtout, le roi. Sting obligea sa sœur à se cacher dans son dos quand il aperçu la princesse. Orga se décala sur le côté, l'air de rien pour l'aider à la dissimuler.

-Chers mages… Je tiens à m'excuser pour la suspension du tournoi à cause des dégâts créés par l'action par le plan Eclipse. Nous voulions nous en servir afin de retourner dans le temps et détruire Zeref mais au vu des circonstances actuelles, nous devons changer ce plan. Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier les mages qui ont découvert et détruit le démon qui s'était fait passer pour une mage venant du futur nous prévenir.

Rogue lorgna vers les blessures d'Orga qui ressemblaient à des griffures. Est-ce que…

-C'était un démon qui se faisait passer pour Lucy, la fille de Fairy Tail avec les clés. Laxus m'a aidé quand il a compris ça.

Voilà qui expliquait tout. Yuna eut l'air terrifiée par l'idée qu'un démon se soit baladé au palais et Minerva se fit songeuse. Elle avait peut être croisé ce démon sans le savoir.

-Toujours est-il que nous avons besoin de votre aide. Un nombre important de dragons se dirige vers Fiore avec l'intention de détruire notre pays. Nous ne pouvons pas évacuer les civiles car nous n'avons nulle part où les envoyer. Et malgré notre puissance de tir, certains dragons risquent d'en réchapper. Alors je vous le demande humblement… S'il vous plait… Accepteriez-vous de nous aider en détruisant les dragons qui en réchapperaient ?

Il y eut un silence tendu. Puis ce fut l'explosion et Rogue eut de nouveau mal au crâne. Les dragons menaçaient leur pays ? Tout ce à quoi ils tenaient ? Et bien ils verraient ! Ils allaient leur montrer que les humains étaient aussi capables de se défendre !

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mages du même avis, fit remarquer Yuna avec amusement. D'habitude, vous vous tapez dessus dès que vos avis divergences.

Sting se retourna pour tenter de l'étrangler mais elle lui échappa en riant. Elle fila se réfugier près de Fairy Tail. Yukino s'était mise en arrière dans ce grand groupe et en la voyant, elle l'appela. Elles se tombèrent dans les bras, pleurant et riant. Rogue eut un sourire malgré la situation. Ces deux là n'en rataient pas une. Si Minerva tenait le rôle de la grande sœur de Yuna, Yukino était bel et bien sa meilleure amie. Et on ne touchait pas aux personnes que Yuna aimait. Pour un peu, Rogue aurait voulu voir quelqu'un se moquer de Sting devant sa sœur. Juste pour la voir sortir les griffes. Ça devait être très drôle à voir.

Tout le monde se mit à bouger. Les guildes rassemblaient leurs membres pour élaborer une stratégie. Sting profita du mouvement de la foule pour se retourner vers la princesse et prendre une grande inspiration. Rogue crut qu'il allait tenter un rugissement contre elle mais il se contenta de beugler :

**(attention, réplique vulgaire !)**

-J'te pète le fion par une belle sodomie. Ma bite tu l'aimes ! Vas-y crie mon nom comme une chienne !

**(fin de la réplique vulgaire)**

Minerva, Orga et Rogue lui sautèrent littéralement dessus pour l'empêcher de continuer. Sans être un chanteur professionnel, Sting avait une belle voix quand il prenait la peine de chanter correctement. Et surtout, il avait un sacré coffre.

Ils avaient choqué la princesse. Habituée à vivre dans un endroit encore plus protégé que Yuna, elle n'avait sans doute jamais entendu des choses aussi vulgaires à son adresse.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? siffla entre ses dents Minerva.

Pourtant, Rogue sentait l'amusement de la plupart des mages, y comprit celui de ceux qui essayaient de faire la peau au blond. Parce que la princesse manquait cruellement de tact et avait beaucoup de mal à se faire aimer malgré ses efforts. Elle était trop maladroite. Elle pensait à la majorité et jamais aux minorités. Elle avait tenté de faire instaurer des lois contre les étrangers qui avaient été assez mal vus. Si les gens de Fiore n'aimaient pas autrefois les gens de l'extérieur, ils s'intéressaient désormais de plus en plus à l'étrange mélange de cultures des pays de l'est. Sabertooth avait certes gagné en prestige grâce aux exploits de ses membres mais aussi avec ses deux mages venants de l'extérieur. On croisait rarement de vrais mages de l'est. Alors les tigres qui en avaient deux… Personne ne pouvait prétendre en avoir autant. C'était tellement exotique que tout le monde les enviait. Oui mais ils n'avaient pas vu la dure rigueur de la guilde. Elle était bien plus difficile à subir quand on parlait à peine la langue. Rogue souvenait encore de ces longs moments seul face à Gemma à essayer de faire un rapport sur la mission qu'il avait effectué. Lui qui détestait parler… C'était en parti pour cela qu'il s'était mis en tandem avec un autre. Sting pouvait l'aider à choisir une mission, à remplir les papiers et à faire son rapport, au moins le temps qu'il comprenne mieux cette langue.

C'était assez comique de savoir que leur équipe n'avait jamais été dissoute une fois ces problèmes réglés.

Rufus toussota pour le prévenir. Minerva semblait avoir envie d'étrangler Sting. Et pour cause. Même rendu silencieux par trois mages, le blond ne se gênait pas pour montrer qu'il était fier de lui. Lui, il allait finir à poil sur le balcon sans pouvoir rentrer. Oh si ! Ça lui ferait les pieds !

-Sting, grogna Rogue en guise d'avertissement. Tu avais dit que tu allais donner un meilleur exemple à Yuna.

-Hein ? Quand ça ?

-Avant le début du tournoi ?

-Rassure-moi, j'étais bourré quand j'ai dit ça ?

Pour un peu, Rogue se serait tapé la tête. Ou il aurait frappé Sting, pour changer. Cela dit, il y avait du monde… Bon…

.

_Cinq minutes et une bosse plus tard,_

Visiblement calmé, Sting mangeait ce qu'il avait pu piquer aux autres mages de Sabertooth. On avait réussi à décoller Yuna de Yukino pour que sa présence tempère son frère. Et elle confirma qu'elle avait entendu son frère parler de donner un meilleur exemple. Oui, quand il sortait de la douche, encore une fois à poil, il avait remarqué que sa sœur n'était absolument pas choquée mais plutôt blasée. D'où son idée de lui donner un meilleur exemple.

Etrangement, l'anecdote fit beaucoup rire. Sting attrapa sa sœur ainsi que Lector et alla scruter le ciel plus loin. Rogue le rejoignit avec Frosch. Ils regardèrent ensembles les cieux se couvrir face à l'arrivée des dragons. Yuna glissa sa main dans celle du brun et pour une fois, il ne la repoussa pas. Quoi qu'il se passe, cette aube marquerait le début d'une ère nouvelle. La question était de savoir s'ils pourraient la voir ou non. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, ils seraient ensembles. Et s'ils devaient en réchapper, ils en sortiraient grandis.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'avoue, ça se rapproche de la fin. Mais rassurez-vous, il y aura sans doute une suite ou une fic qui suivra chronologiquement... Donc pas de panique !

Autre remarque, la chanson de Sting est l'assasodomie de Grodart (soyez prêts à beaucoup, beaucoup de vulgarité) si vous voulez l'écouter en entier

En attendant...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	47. XXXX : Sting

Et voici la suite ! Mon dieu, on en est déjà au chapitre 40... Ca va vite ! Dire qu'au début je me suis dit que ça irait vite. Que nenni ! Enfin bref, voici la suite, j'ai arrêté de mettre des bonus parce que... je n'en n'ai plus. Et la fic est bien assez longue comme ça non ? Ca vous évitera de patienter une semaine de plus pour la suite :p

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, Sting se retrouva au milieu de cet enfer devant l'arène du tournoi magique avec les autres dragons slayers. Quand il disait les autres, c'étaient tous les dragons slayers. Ils avaient même récupéré un type qui répondait au nom de Cobra. Ce qui faisait trois dragons slayers de première génération, deux de seconde et deux de troisième. _Sept_, conclut-il en se souvenant de ce que Rogue lui avait dit.

-Vieux, lança-t-il à son coéquipier. On est sept.

Le brun acquiesça et continua de scruter le colisée, comme s'il savait quelque chose que l'on ignorait. Laxus leur adressa un regard étonné, sans comprendre tout ce qui se disait. Sting eut un vague geste de la main. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence tout au plus.

-Fro pense que Rogue croit qu'il y a quelque chose ?

Il se tourna vers les exceeds qui s'étaient spontanément rassemblés. Lector et Frosch devaient rester avec Yuna à la base. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le hasard pouvait intervenir là-dedans. Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa boucle d'oreille. Toute cette histoire sentait mauvais. C'était certainement lui mais il lui semblait que la pierre à son cou pesait de plus en plus lourd, comme si elle absorbait beaucoup de choses pour protéger son propriétaire.

-Skyadrum, murmura Rogue, le regard lointain et le dos tourné à l'arène.

Sting sursauta comme si on l'avait piqué. Il connaissait ce nom même s'il l'avait très peu entendu. Skyadrum était pour Rogue ce que Wesslogia était pour lui. Un parent. Une personne chère. Un exemple. Une perte tragique pour le reste du monde à cause d'un imbécile. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

Il entendit un cri et leva la tête. Il leva la tête en même temps que les autres. Un éclair blanc et une flopée d'injures. Sting écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois… Cette façon de parler… Minerva ? Sting tourna les talons pour aller l'aider. Il se prit un mur. Un con avait mis des runes. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer. Ni par les différentes entrées, ni par le haut. Les gens sans autorisation ne pouvaient pas passer. Enfoirés !

Bientôt, d'autres dragons passèrent très vite au-dessus de leur tête. Sting en compta six. Visiblement, les dragons avaient attrapé des personnes chères aux dragons slayers. Ils passèrent même avec un serpent violet qui se changea en une jeune fille avec des cheveux de la même couleur que les écailles. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Mais apparemment, _Cobra_ la connaissait. Passèrent, aux cris et jurons des autres, passèrent _Roméo_, _Levy_, _Lisanna_, _Lucy_… Ok, si chaque personne qui venait de passer avec un dragon était une personne à qui tenait un dragon slayer, ce qui donnait envie au dudit dragon slayer d'aller là-bas… Le regard de Sting glissa vers Rogue qui continuait de fixer le ciel. Ils virent soudain un dragon noir passer très vite. La personne qu'il tenait laissa tomber un petit sac qui s'écrasa sur la tête de Natsu. Sting bondit dessus quand Laxus fit mine de le ramasser.

-Touche pas ! C'est à ma sœur !

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et de ce que ça impliquait. Il sauta sur Rogue pour l'étrangler au point que le brun fut obligé de le plaquer à terre pour se défendre.

-Je vais te buter enfoiré ! T'as dévergondé ma sœur !

Rogue en fut si surpris qu'il le lâcha. Sting put enfin lui mettre une droite. Laxus et Gajeel furent obligés d'immobiliser le fou furieux. Laxus lui balança une décharge pour le calmer.

-Marrant, on dirait Mira quand elle a compris que je couchais avec sa sœur. Vous allez pouvoir fonder un club.

Sting le fusilla du regard. Rogue se pinçait le nez, la tête penchée en avant, écartant Wendy qui insistait pour le soigner tandis que Natsu se frottait la tête.

-Rogue-san, il faut pencher la tête en arrière, insistait la mioche.

Ah non, pour l'avoir fait une fois contre l'avis de son ami, Sting savait qu'on pouvait s'étouffer comme ça. Il fallait donc pencher la tête en avant.

-Pas la peine, assura le brun en lâchant son nez.

Mis à part une trace de sang sous une narine, il était pratiquement impossible de voir qu'il venait de se faire frapper. D'accord, il faudrait frapper encore plus fort la prochaine fois.

-Sting, que tu veuilles le croire ou non, je n'ai pas posé le regard sur ta sœur.

-Bien sûr que si tu la regardes. On est collocs je te rappelle. Tu la croises tous les jours, même en pyjama.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire. Elle a _quatorze_ ans Sting.

-Tu les prends vachement jeunes _Reyos_, commenta Gajeel.

Le dragon blanc sursauta. Il n'ignorait pas le vrai nom de son ami. Simplement, ce nom n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des années. Il s'agissait en fait de son diminutif vu que toutes les personnes de Fiore étaient incapables d'en comprendre presque une syllabe tellement elles s'imbriquaient de manière impossible. « Reyos » avait donc simplifié son nom et déformé un brin son diminutif pour le nom qu'on lui connaissait. Et Orga avait peut être fait de même. Alors pourquoi Gajeel utilisait-il ce nom ? D'où le connaissait-il ? Rogue n'avait pas l'air choqué et ignora même la question. Sting n'allait pas se gêner pour interroger son ami une fois tout cela fini.

Les runes disparurent subitement. Ou plutôt, elles s'effacèrent pour les laisser passer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-On est invités ?

Laxus se contenta d'assommer Natsu et de le trainer derrière lui, bien motivé à aller chercher _sa_ Lisanna. Les autres suivirent et les exceeds se hâtèrent de leur emboiter le pas. Le passage se referma dans leur dos. Sting grimaça. Ça lui rappelait un film d'horreur qu'il avait regardé une fois avec Yuna, Rogue et les exceeds. Un mec essayait de sortir d'un labyrinthe vivant et sanglant sauf que le passage autour de lui s'ouvrait et se refermait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ça se finissait tellement mal que Yuna en avait fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine et encore, elle était allée se planquer dans la chambre de son frère avant la fin.

Malgré le coup de poing, Rogue et Sting se mirent à marcher côte à côte. Le blond jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son ami. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Ou était-ce en train de se construire petit à petit ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse arriver. Non. Il voulait juste garder Yuna pour lui aussi longtemps que possible. Parce qu'il avait la trouille. Ils avaient beau être incapables de se passer l'un de l'autre, il craignait que l'amour ne fasse tourner la tête de sa sœur et qu'elle ne l'oubli. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait alors ?

-Sting, je ne suis pas amoureux de ta sœur.

Rogue semblait encore une fois lire dans ses pensées. Le blond étouffa un sourire. Pas amoureux ? Il avait comme un doute là. Elle était belle comme un cœur, toujours de bonne humeur et prête à aider son prochain, attentionnée, pas bête du tout… Bon d'accord, elle avait aussi un caractère de merde. Là, le blond plaidait coupable. C'était sa faute à lui ça. Mais quand même. Elle savait toujours quand il ne fallait pas chercher les gens. Elle arrivait à trouver cette limite à ne pas dépasser et c'était bien là ce qui la rendait dangereuse. Elle s'avait s'arrêter pour mieux reprendre.

-Depuis quand t'as une sœur ? demanda Natsu qui se faisait toujours trainer par Laxus.

-Depuis quatorze ans boulet !

-J'croyais que les dragons slayers n'avaient jamais de famille. Ceux élevés par les dragons je veux dire.

Allez, Laxus qui s'en mêlait. Si Fairy Tail le savait, tout Fiore le saurait. Le dragon blanc serra les dents. Tant pis, il fallait bien que ça arrive non ? Et puis, malgré tout, il aimait parler de lui ou d'un membre de sa famille.

-Yuna n'était pas née quand j'ai rencontré Wesslogia. C'est même assez marrant parce qu'elle…

Il se tut et s'arrêta, frapper par cette coïncidence à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Yuna était née le sept juillet. Et aujourd'hui, c'était son quatorzième anniversaire. Elle était née le jour où les dragons avaient disparu. Elle n'était certes pas la seule à être dans ce cas-là. Sauf qu'elle, elle avait un dragon slayer comme frère. Et elle était née avec un lien indiscutable avec la mort… C'était peut être tiré par les cheveux mais…

-Rogue. Tu crois au destin, ce genre de conneries ?

Le brun ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi cette question. Il se contenta d'y réfléchir un bref instant.

-Un peu. Disons que je pense que nous ne naissons pas vraiment au hasard. Mais notre destin, c'est à nous de le forger. Nous avons le choix entre faire le bien et faire le mal. C'est une croyance très répandue dans mon peuple. Pourquoi ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de Yuna, expliqua le blond. Elle a quatorze ans. Et les dragons ont disparu le jour même où elle est née. Je sais, des tas de gosses sont dans le même cas. Mais Rogue. Quand elle est née, elle voyait les morts.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Rogue se remit en marche.

-C'est peut être une coïncidence Sting. Ou un signe du destin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut bien aller la chercher avec les autres non ?

-T'as pas répondu à ma question ! protesta Natsu.

-La ferme Salamander, trancha Gajeel.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et assez sombres. Sting se mit bientôt à lutter contre sa phobie. Que risquait-il avait six autres dragons slayers ? Non, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que les ténèbres se refermaient sur eux, étouffant le moindre bruit de leurs assaillants. Et pourtant, tandis qu'une force mystérieuse les poussaient à aller vers l'arène, ils finirent par entendre des voix :

-… stupide sac à main sur pattes ! Libère-nous tout de suite ! Je t'en ficherai du non-mage moi ! On va voir si l'insecte ne peut pas se défendre ! Allez, libère-moi !

-Mais la ferme moucheronne !

Gajeel sursauta et Sting eut l'impression qu'il chassait des larmes de ses yeux. Mais ce ne devait être qu'une impression. Ce devait être la voix de son dragon.

Ils entrèrent dans l'arène. Les yeux de Sting se gorgèrent de cette soudaine luminosité tandis que Rogue plissait les yeux. Le blond admira un instant les reflets des écailles des dragons. Ils étaient splendides. Par contre, la cage au centre l'était moins. Surtout que dedans, il y avait toutes les personnes emportées par les dragons. Dont Yuna qui s'engueulait avec un dragon.

Normal.

-Moucheronne ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux ! Ca a des siècles de vie, ça se dit supérieur aux humains et tout ce que ça trouve à répliquer, c'est _moucheronne_ ? Sérieusement…

Sting manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Que Yuna puisse, malgré sa bouille d'ange, être une grande gueule ne le choquait pas. Mais qu'elle se permette de faire chier un dragon dans une situation pareille… Il avait été un si mauvais exemple que ça ? Il se tourna vers Rogue pour lui demander confirmation. Le brun haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Oh tu sais, Yuna a tellement pris exemple sur toi qu'elle a appris à améliorer deux trois petites choses de ton comportement. Quand elle l'ouvre, elle ne fait jamais semblant.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Sting avait promis plusieurs fois d'être un meilleur exemple. Cependant, en contemplant sa sœur qu'il avait trouvé des années auparavant si innocente…

-Putain j'ai créé un monstre !

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient soufflés. Sauf Gajeel qui était littéralement écroulé devant la joute verbale. Il donna même une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sting qui manqua de s'écraser par terre.

-Ça c'est de la frangine ! Vous avez un foutu caractère dans la famille ! A sa place, je me serai fait bouffer par Metalicana si j'avais osé lui répondre sur ce ton ! Elle doit être un sacré dragon slayer !

Sting songea carrément à s'évanouir. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Les autres dragons remarquèrent leur présence et se mirent à grogner. Les dragons jumeaux eurent le réflexe de reculer. Cependant, ce fut un grand dragon rouge qui prit la parole, sous le regard admiratif de Natsu.

-Vous voilà _dragons slayers_. L'heure de votre jugement est arrivée. Les humains peuvent-ils surpasser les dragons ? Il n'y a guère qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Et sur un rugissement commun, les sept dragons se jetèrent sur eux. Même ceux de première génération n'y échapperaient pas.

* * *

Comment ça on sent qu'on se rapproche de la fin ? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ensuite, on enchaînera avec une nouvelle fic. D'ailleurs, pour cette fic il me faudrait un couple avec un membre de Sabertooth et un de Fairy Tail, des suggestions ?

Critique/remarque/question/autre?


	48. XXXXI : Yuna

Et hop ! Voici la suite ! Toutes mes excuses pour les combats, c'est pas du tout mon fort. Je vais essayer de me rattraper plus tard.

Une petite réponse aux reviews avant :

kagami : non c'est pas si tordu que ça, je l'ai déjà croisé dans une fic. Enfin j'ai une petite idée, on verra plus tard ;p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna s'accrocha par instinct aux barreaux de la cage. Le choc des coups était tellement violent que la cage pourtant assez solide pour résister à des mages ne cessait de bouger. Yuna se retrouva secouée dans tous les sens et son dos finit par heurter violemment un barreau, lui coupant le souffle. Elle vit des petits dragons multicolores danser devant ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête et se laisser tomber au sol, à la recherche de son souffle. Elle avait déjà des bleus aux bras à force de se cogner, voilà que son dos y passait.

-Yuna ! Ne lâche pas les barreaux !

Elle étouffa une grimace. Elle en avait des bonnes Minerva. Elle arrivait à se tenir assez bien pour n'être pas tellement secouée. Yuna n'avait pas assez de forces dans les bras pour l'imiter. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait sortir d'ici ! Elle voulait aider les autres mais sans savoir comment. Elle n'était pas une mage et n'avait pas la moindre magie. Même pas de quoi allumer une bougie. Et ses bras étaient en compote.

-J'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle, tête basse.

Elle sentit subitement une présence dans son dos, une présence qui n'était pas une personne morte. Non, pas une. Deux personnes. Yuna se retourna et leva la tête. Deux jeunes garçons la regardaient. L'un observait les combattants, l'autre lui souriait.

-Yuna ? demanda Lisanna. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous connais…

Oui elle se souvenait d'eux. Elle les avait déjà vue, elle le savait. Subitement, le souvenir de son frère plus jeune pleurant alors qu'il la croyait endormie. Si elle ne s'était pas levée cette nuit-là pour aller chercher un verre d'eau… Elle n'aurait pas croisé ces deux fantômes qui passaient par-là et qui lui avaient dit de le laisser tranquille. Sans cette rencontre, elle n'aurait jamais commencé à comprendre…

-Tu as bonne mémoire. Quand on s'est vus la dernière fois, t'étais beaucoup plus petite. Enfin je crois parce que t'es assise par terre. Mais t'avais pas encore de poitrine, précisa-t-il en lorgnant sur son décolleté.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigoler, _pervers_. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?

L'autre fantôme qui regardait les dragons se tourna vers elle. Il avait le regard absent et elle sut de manière inconsciente que c'était le cas depuis des années. Avant même qu'il ne meure, il était ainsi. Distrait, toujours ailleurs. Et c'était ça qui avait causé sa mort. Un accident tragique comme il en arrivait tant.

-Yuna ? Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui viens t'embêter mais tu devrais vraiment te tenir, insistait Minerva.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-On voudrait que tu transmettes un message, expliqua le second, le regard toujours braqué vers les dragons.

Yuna les considéra un instant. Ils étaient si différents. L'un avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets violacés, la peau pâle et les yeux gris tandis que l'autre était noir, les cheveux crépus et attachés sur la nuque avec d'étranges yeux bleus clairs. Et pourtant, tous deux avaient la pupille fendue et des canines plus développées que celles des humains. Des dragons slayers. Elle avait devant elle deux dragons slayers morts.

-Vous auriez dû être dans l'arène avec les autres.

-Mais à qui elle parle ? demanda Lucy. Il n'y a personne !

-Yuna ? Poussin ? Qui est là ?

Le premier dragon slayer sourit, découvrant ses crocs dans ce geste pourtant anodin. Un autre aurait pu se sentir menacé mais pas la médium. Elle avait oublié pour un temps le combat mais y retournerait très vite.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi.

Elle regarda encore une fois les barreaux. Ils étaient aussi épais que son bras et trop rapprochés pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler. Ils résistaient même à la magie. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

-Je ne peux pas sortir.

-Jolie lame, commenta distraitement le plus rêveur sans même la regarder.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là. Puis elle eut un flash. Une histoire que sa mère lui racontait autrefois et qu'elle adorait. L'histoire d'un dragon immense et dont les crocs pouvaient trancher l'acier le plus dur. Et elle avait un croc de dragon. Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher.

Un nouveau choc envoya la cage voler plus loin et Yuna glissa dangereusement à plat ventre vers le mur opposé. Par chance, Lisanna et Minerva eurent le même et heureux réflexe de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête.

-C'est pas vrai, pesta Roméo. On ne peut même pas se défendre.

-Minerva, il me faut la dague de Rogue. Celle que tu as prise tout à l'heure.

-Non. C'est une vieille lame qui est _consciente_ Yuna. C'est peut être autorisé à l'est mais à Fiore, il faut un permis spécial pour en détenir une. Et ce n'est pas sans raison.

-Minerva, un croc de dragon peut trancher l'acier.

Il y eut un silence relatif dans la cage. Déjà, les mages de Fairy Tail se demandaient comment croc de dragon avait pu arriver dans cette histoire déjà compliquée. Et Minerva pensait le pour et le contre. Puis elle finit par lui tendre la dague confisquée. L'acier ne fut pas tranché comme du beurre. Mais la lame leur permit en quelques minutes de retirer assez de barreaux pour se glisser à l'extérieur. Lisanna fit un pas prudent hors de la cage. L'énorme dragon blanc dont Sting esquivait les coups rugit à leur intention. Minerva tira la mage de Fairy Tail à l'intérieur pour lui éviter de se faire manger.

Subitement, il y eut un silence. Juste un cri de douleur étouffé qui résonna de manière étrange. Yuna se retourna. A la place du dragon noir que Rogue affrontait, il y avait une femme étrange, la poitrine dénudée, une jupe usée, ample et fendue jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse. _Le dragon s'est changé en humain_, comprit Yuna. Ey tout cela pour quoi ? Pour prendre le katana de Rogue et lui transpercer le ventre. Trop secouée pour hurler, elle se raccrocha aux barreaux intacts. Son monde s'effondrait. Elle fixa un instant son ami qui s'était recroquevillé sur le sol. Non. Rogue ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas ses amis. Leur heure n'était pas venu. Pas encore.

-Il était temps Skyadrum, ricana un des dragons qui affrontait un dragon slayer de seconde génération. J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais.

_Skyadrum_ semblait perdue. Comme si elle se réveillait d'un long cauchemar. Ses yeux sombres firent le tour des combattants et des prisonniers, l'air hagard. Son regard glissa sur les morts sans les voir. Elle fixa ensuite son ancien disciple qui retirait la lame de son ventre, appuyant sur la plaie pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement. On aurait dit un enfant qui suit quelque chose qu'il ignore.

-Il mérite de mourir Skyadrum, insista le même dragon. Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait.

Yuna croisa le regard horrifié de son frère. Puis elle vit l'air suffisant du dragon. Elle sut qu'il avait été un bon père pour le dragon slayer qu'il avait formé. Mais elle ne comprit pas comment il avait pu en arriver là.

La colère flamba dans son cœur parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser le désespoir y prendre place. Elle oublia toute envie d'aller se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle quitta la sécurité relative de la cage pour se planter devant le géant.

-Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Un œil aussi presque grand qu'elle se posa sur elle, nonchalant. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Elle aurait voulu frapper, hurler, gifler, pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose en elle s'était noué, étouffant tout cela. Elle ne pouvait plus que cracher des mots dans l'espoir de faire sortir sa douleur.

-Stupide dragon ! Vous vous prenez pour des dieux sous prétexte que vous avez vu les humains naitre ! Vous vous croyez supérieurs parce que vous vivez plus longtemps et que vous êtes plus sages. Elle entendait vaguement la voix hystérique de Minerva tandis quelqu'un essayait de venir en aide à Rogue tandis que le sang battait à ses tempes. En réalité, vous êtes complaisants. Parce que vous avez des siècles de vie, vous vous dites que vous avez tout votre temps. Vous croyez que votre pseudo sagesse vous met à l'abri des pulsions des animaux mais c'est faux. Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est manger, dormir, vous reposer, vous battre pour des femelles, vous reproduire et détruire. Toutes les richesses matérielles que vous avez vous viennent des humains et le reste de vos ancêtres. Vous, vous n'avez rien ! Alors cessez de croire que vous pouvez décider de s'il mérite de mourir ou pas.

Elle tremblait. Parce qu'il y avait trop de colère en elle pour qu'elle réussisse à tout cracher au visage du dragon. Et aussi parce que crier ne servirait à rien. Gemma avait beau hurler contre ses mages, Rogue et une poignée d'autres faisaient bien plus peur à ne jamais élever la voix. Aussi baissa-t-elle la tête et sa voix se réduisit-elle à un murmure que seule l'ouïe surdéveloppée des dragons leur permit d'entendre :

-Les dragons que j'admirais autrefois, les dragons qui me faisaient toujours rêver… Je rêvais d'en voir au moins un vrai. D'entendre parler une créature dont la sagesse est supérieure à celle de n'importe quelle créature de ce monde.

Elle releva son visage vers son interlocuteur qui s'était fait silencieux, incapable de répliquer à une humaine minuscule. Ce n'était que la vérité et ça leur faisait mal à tous. Yuna laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Vous n'êtes que des monstres.

Et elle se tourna vers Skyadrum qui était toujours debout, à côté de Rogue, le katana ensanglanté à ses pieds. Le katana… Maintenant Yuna comprenait pourquoi Rogue le portait toujours mais ne le tirait jamais. Il se dégageait de la lame quelque chose de malsain, au point que tous les dragons et dragons slayers avaient grogné dès qu'elle avait été à l'air libre. Cette lame était corrompue. Elle souillait l'air et menaçait de corrompre son porteur. Encore une fois, Rogue avait pris sur lui pour éviter que d'autres n'aient à le faire. Ce simple constat la fit pleurer encore plus fort.

-Et vous utilisez des armes de monstres contre nous.

-De quel droit te permets-tu de nous juger ? grogna le dragon.

-Hé le sac à mains sur pattes, rétorqua Sting. C'est ma petite sœur alors d'une, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis devant elle. De deux, quand elle parle, tu la fermes et tu l'écoutes parler. Parce qu'à quatorze ans, elle en a déjà plus dans la caboche que tes vieux. Alors ta gueule.

Il avait cloué le bec à un dragon. Et le pire ? Il était très content de lui. Yuna vit Minerva lui faire les gros yeux. Tu parles qu'il s'en souciait. Il était content. Non, il était fier de sa petite sœur. C'était peut -être ça le pire.

-Tu ne les connais pas. Visiblement le dragon préférait ignorer les dragons slayers. Tu n'as pas vu leur visage de tueurs. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de faire cela. Ils voulaient juste plus de pouvoir.

-Les humains sont capables du pire comme du meilleur et c'est cela qui leur donne leur beauté.

Le dragon eut l'air furieux. Pattes pliées il rugit. Son souffle chaud envoya Yuna voler quelques mètres plus loin. Ses deux fantômes du moment se mirent devant elle pour la protéger. L'intention était bonne mais face à toutes ces tonnes de chair, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose. Lisanna se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

-Lâche, siffla-t-elle en voyant les bras de sa cadette écorchés par le sable. Y'a rien de plus facile que de s'en prendre à plus petit que soi.

-Laisse-nous passer, conseilla le dragon slayer fantôme le plus bavard.

-Passer où ? demanda Yuna sans se soucier des regards étonnés. Vous êtes déjà morts.

-On voudrait justement repasser de l'autre côté. Enfin de ce côté quoi. Laisse-nous leur parler. Laisse-nous tenter de les raisonner. S'il te plait. Ils ne t'écouteront pas. On a le droit de faire ça.

Elle voulait accepter parce qu'elle savait que les morts avaient parfois tellement envie de parler à leurs proches. Mais elle n'en n'eut pas l'occasion. Elle entendit un cri derrière elle. Wendy avait visiblement profité du fait que les dragons aient l'attention ailleurs pour aller soigner Rogue. Sauf que Skyadrum venait de l'envoyer voler plus loin d'un coup et qu'elle se jetait pratiquement sur Rogue.

* * *

Non ne me tuez pas ! Promis, Rogue ne va pas mourir !

Donc mis à part les menaces de mort : critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	49. XXXXII : Skyadrum

Et me revoilà ! *esquive les projectiles divers et variés avec une longue habitude* oui je sais, je suis en retard, ne m... *se prend une poule dans la figure* ah non ! la poule c'est de la triche ! Enfin bref, je m'excuse mais avec les partiels, je suis totalement décalée. Voici la suite ! Avant tout, je précise que quand Rogue et Skyadrum parlent ensembles, ils utilisent la langue maternelle de Rogue. Sinon, ils se servent de la langue de Fiore pour communiquer avec les autres. Autre détail, Skyadrum appelle Rogue "Reyos" parce que c'est le nom qu'il utilisait avant d'arriver à Fiore. Voilà.

Petite réponse rapide aux reviews :

Kagami : je crois que personne ne va s'en remettre en fait...

Guest : non ce serait trop compliqué pour moi ^^'

Bonne lecture ! **Et non, Rogue ne va pas mourir**.

* * *

Skyadrum examina la lame souillée dans sa main. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout autour d'elle était flou. Son esprit avait du mal à faire le point. Elle commençait juste à se rendre compte qu'elle avait tiré le katana de son fourreau. La lame était mauvaise et absorbait le sang qui la maculait avec une avidité mauvaise. Et quel sang avait-elle fait couler cette fois ? Elle savait bien que cette arme était très dangereuse pour elle. Son esprit était faible, fêlé. Parce qu'elle s'était laissée dévorée par la folie. Tous les œufs qu'elle avait pondus s'étaient révélés non viables. Si bien qu'à la période des amours, quand son instinct et son corps lui réclamaient un compagnon pour accomplir son devoir de reproduction, elle voyait tous les mâles la fuir. Pas de vol nuptial, pas de combats pour elle, pas de cours, pas de nid douillet à deux. L'unique petit qu'elle avait pu avoir avait été Reyos. Elle l'avait trouvé si petit, si fragile… Les yeux encore humides de la mort de sa mère. Elle savait que c'était affreux mais elle bénissait les divinités des dragons de la mort de cette femme. Sans cela, elle n'aurait jamais eu son petit. Elle avait enfin pu cesser d'être torturée par ses instincts maternels et son devoir de reproduction. Son petit n'était ni de son sang ni de sa chair, même pas un dragon. Mais Reyos était son petit à elle et personne ne le lui prendrait.

La vérité se frayait doucement dans son esprit. Reyos. La lame. La mort. Elle tourna la tête vers son petit, allongé par terre, pâle et blessé. La lame tomba dans le sable. Qu'avait-elle fait ? L'unique petit qu'elle avait pu avoir allait-il donc mourir de sa folie ? Non. Non ! Elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère ! Elle avait réussi à protéger son petit empathe. Elle avait étouffé toutes ses pulsions meurtrières qui auraient pu lui faire du mal. Elle était devenue aussi douce qu'un agneau pour qu'il reste et qu'elle puisse l'approcher, même en l'entrainant.

-Reyos…

Elle le vit lever la tête tandis que la fille de Grandine le soignait. Elle vit son malaise quand les mains de la petite se posèrent sur lui. Elle vit sa douleur de ne pas pouvoir se protéger d'elle. Elle vit son envie de la repousser et de s'en aller loin. Oh oui, elle pouvait reprendre sa forme d'origine et l'emmener loin, très loin pour qu'il soit à l'abri des autres. S'il ne pouvait les abandonner, elle pouvait le forcer à partir. Certes, il lui en voudrait un peu, le regretterait mais au moins, ils ne pourraient plus lui faire de mal avec leurs émotions. La solitude était le moindre mal pour lui.

Puis il murmura ce mot dans sa langue maternelle à lui. Cette langue qu'elle aimait pour sa sonorité et tous ces préfixes, suffixes et autres que l'on combinait pour dire bien plus de choses que les autres langues ne pouvaient formuler aussi facilement. Oh oui, ce mot lui donna une agréable sensation de chaleur. Mère. Celle qui ne lui avait pas donné la vie mais l'avait aimé comme si. Celle qui avait autant pris soin de lui que sa première mère adoptive et qu'il aimait. Pas exactement de la même façon mais tout aussi fort. Ce fut le déclic pour elle. Peu importait ce qu'il avait fait. Son petit n'était pas à l'aise et avait besoin d'elle. Comme un dragonneau blessé, il se tournait vers celle qui avait toujours réponse à tous ses soucis : sa mère. Et personne, personne ne touchait à son petit s'il ne le voulait pas.

La fille de Grandine atterrit plus loin avec un faible cri. Elle avait mis trop de force. Tant pis. Cette fille avait obligé son petit à avoir un contact physique. Dans son ignorance la plus totale, elle n'avait pas maitrisé ses émotions. Elle avait fiat du mal à _son_ petit. Elle ne le pardonnerait pas.

Un autre dragon slayer se mit en travers de sa route. Blond, les yeux bleus… Le fils de son frère. De quel droit se mêlait-il de tout ça ?

-Ecarte-toi humain, gronda-t-elle dans la langue de ce pays, si laide pour elle.

-Tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal.

Elle montra les dents. Encore un imbécile. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour savoir comment s'occuper de son Reyos. Ces humains savaient si mal se contrôler que les empathes survivaient rarement jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Et pourtant ils en avaient tellement besoin. Au point que quand ils en trouvaient un, ils ne le lâchaient plus.

-Sting, laisse-la. Elle ne me veut aucun mal.

Reyos parlait l'horrible langue de cet endroit. Si c'était tout à fait logique, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse comprendre, cela la peina. Après tout, sa langue maternelle était si belle… Tellement mieux construite…

-Ouais, elle veut juste finir le sale boulot.

-Sting. Laisse-la. S'il te plait.

Le petit du dragon blanc la fixait sans ciller, agressif. Toutefois, à la demande de son ami, il se décala doucement sur le côté sans la quitter du regard. Wesslogia grognait devant cette menace. Mais elle les ignora. Tout comme elle ignora Grandine qui allait près de sa petite tombée par terre. Tout comme elle ignora Igneel qui empêchait son protégé de se joindre à la bagarre. Tout comme elle ignora Metalicana qui observait son petit sous toutes les coutures. Elle se moquait bien des autres. Reyos était là et avait besoin d'elle. Rien de plus. Son instinct maternel put de nouveau effacer toute envie de faire couler le sang. Peu importait les cicatrices, ce combat à mort entre eux et tout ce qui avait suivi. Quatorze ans c'était long pour un humain. Pour elle, chaque seconde avait mis plusieurs millénaires à s'écouler.

Dès que la voie fut libre, elle se précipita pour serrer son petit dans ses bras. Elle l'étreignit avec toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait et ronronna quand il lui rendit son étreinte. Il le fit avec tellement de force qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait grandi. Ce n'était plus l'enfant en deuil qu'elle avait recueilli. C'était un jeune adulte maintenant, à tous points de vue. Assez grand pour quitter le nid. Mais trop fragile pour que son cœur de mère puisse se résigner.

Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier mais l'ignora. Son petit. A elle. Personne n'y toucherait plus jamais. Elle ne permettrait plus qu'on lève la main sur lui. Satisfaite, elle le berça doucement comme lorsqu'il pleurait dans le noir parce sa première mère lui manquait et se mit à chanter une berceuse dans sa langue maternelle. Elle aimait tellement la langue de Reyos… Elle aimait la fluidité et la douceur de cette berceuse. Elle avait découvert un peu par hasard que c'était la berceuse qu'il préférait et qui avait bercé son enfance. Certes, il était un peu grand pour qu'elle le berce mais quelle importance ? Il resterait toujours l'enfant en larmes qu'elle avait recueilli.

-Skyadrum, ça suffit. Ce n'est qu'un humain.

Elle montra les crocs à Taera en guise de réponse. Il avait cessé d'avoir un cœur depuis qu'il avait appris que son petit était mort. Il était jaloux, voilà tout. Jaloux qu'elle ait un petit à elle.

-Non. J'ai déjà fait couler son sang et je le regrette. Je ne me battrai pas contre lui comme on me l'a ordonné.

-Y'a cinq minutes t'étais d'accord, railla Metallicana. Peu importe la race, on ne comprend jamais les femelles.

-Je suis d'accord avec l'écailleux, approuva le fils de Wesslogia.

-Sting ! protestèrent les demoiselles humaines.

-Oni-chan ! Tu vas le regretter !

Depuis quand le fils de son frère avait-il une sœur ? Les dragons slayers n'avaient jamais de famille. Pas depuis que _l'Autre_ était devenu fou en perdant sa famille. C'était une précaution pour les dragons.

-On ne menace pas de mort son frère !

-Promis, après la torture je ne te tuerai pas !

-Cette fille est un monstre, soupira le fils de Metallicana.

-Noooooooon tu trouves ? demanda la fille qu'on avait emmené pour appâter le fils de Wesslogia. Moi pas du tout. C'est juste une Eucliffe ! Yuna, Sting, arrêtez de vous disputer, ça nous changera agréablement !

Trop tard. Le blond courait après la rousse. Skyadrum les suivit du regard, étonnée. Tous les frères et sœurs se comportaient-ils comme cela ? Les humains avaient de drôles d'idées. Dans ses bras, Reyos soupira. Elle observa avec étonnement l'aîné attraper sa sœur et lui frotter avec énergie le poing sur la tête, la faisant crier.

-Sting Julien Eucliffe ! T'es un mec mort !

-Cause toujours la mioche !

Etrange. Est-ce que s'insulter était ici une marque d'amour ? Les humains devenaient de plus en plus bizarres. Heureusement qu'elle avait Reyos, songea-t-elle en serrant de nouveau son petit contre elle. Ça au moins ça ne changeait pas.

-Mère ? demanda Reyos au bout de quelques minutes à peine d'une voix étouffée.

-Oui mon petit ?

-J'ai un peu de mal à respirer.

Oh ! Il commençait à devenir bleu ! Etait-ce normal ? Il était déjà devenu bleu une fois et il avait attrapé froid, si bien que le lendemain, il était enrhumé. Avait-il froid habillé comme cela et par un aussi beau temps ?

-Tu le serres trop Sky, fit remarquer Grandine. Il manque d'air.

Elle relâcha immédiatement la pression avant de le tuer. Reyos se mit à tousser et à avaler de grandes goulées d'air. Effectivement, il avait besoin d'air. Etonnant. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce souci avant. Comme c'était étrange.

-Etais-tu si fragile autrefois ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu étais plus retenue dans tes marques d'attention.

-Le regrettes-tu ?

-Je pourrais m'y faire.

Folle de joie, elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas l'étouffer cette fois. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle le gardait. Et le premier qui y touchait, elle le démembrait avant de jeter ses morceaux aux quatre vents !

-Rogue, surtout ne pelote pas ta mère.

Rogue. Que c'était laid ! Où était la tendresse du nom de Reyos ? Reyos, le diminutif de l'enfant de l'amour. Parce que tant de gens avaient attendu sa venue. Ses parents adoptifs qui l'avaient arraché à la mort étant nouveau-né puis elle… Non, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait changé ce nom si beau. Quoi qu'il en soit, Skyadrum se mit à grogner sur ce dragonneau pour le tenir à l'écart de son petit.

-La ferme Sting.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon je mettrais personnellement à exécution une des nombreuses menaces de Yuna.

Le fils de Wesslogia eut l'air de réfléchir. Sa bouche se tordit un peu dans tous les sens et il finit par froncer les sourcils.

-Laquelle ? Quelle menace de mon adorable petite sœur infernale vas-tu mettre à exécution pour elle ?

-Celle de réunir _tout_ ton linge sale sur ton lit.

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement horrifié par l'idée.

-Non Rogue ! C'est pire que la bombe atomique ! Yuna n'était même pas sérieuse quand elle l'a dit.

-Qu'en sais-je ?

Il s'éloigna prudemment du fils de Skyadrum, ce qui la ravit encore plus. Son petit était en train de grandir et maintenant il pouvait se défendre tout seul ! Quoi que non, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que son petit grandisse, sinon il allait de nouveau s'éloigner d'elle et la laisser toute seule. Alors elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, sans vraiment prêter attention au bruit que firent ses poumons quand tout l'air en fut brutalement chassé.

-Sky, tu l'étouffes encore, soupira Wesslogia.

Il n'avait cessé de la traiter de _chiante_ depuis quatorze ans parce qu'elle ne savait jamais si elle devait pardonner son petit ou le tuer. Elle, chiante ? Non, juste hésitante. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle laissa son petit respirer de nouveau. Puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle était venue ici, à la base.

-Nous n'allons donc pas suivre les ordres et les tuer ?

Elle savait très bien qui était pour, qui était contre. Cependant, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir les deux seuls dragons à avoir perdu leurs petits en pleine discussion avec l'étrange humaine aux cheveux de feu. Ils semblaient secoués émotivement. Etrange.

-Elle va les convaincre, assura Reyos.

-Elle ?

-Yuna, la petite sœur de Sting, le fils de Wesslogia.

Bien qu'il parle sa langue maternelle, il tenta de prononcer ces noms comme il devait les avoir entendu, dans la langue de ce pays. Cela donna un ton étrange à ces noms et Skyadrum les trouva enfin beaux. Peut-être pourrait-elle apprécier ces humains que Reyos semblait tenir en haute estime.

-Alors on laisse tomber les ordres et on évite de tuer nos petits ? Grandine semblait ravie. C'est le plus intelligent.

-Non. Moi je ne peux pas pardonner à un humain qui dès l'enfance essayait de tuer les autres.

Skyadrum étouffa un soupir. Wesslogia s'était vraiment fait retourner le cerveau. Pourvu qu'il revienne à la raison. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre son frère.

-Sting, nous avons un combat à terminer.

Et c'est aussi à ce moment précis que Skyadrum sentit l'odeur de Reyos mais à l'autre bout de l'arène. Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois ?

* * *

Voilà voilà. Pour les curieux, Rogue nomme "mère" Skyadrum car pour lui c'est sa seconde mère adoptive (rappel : il a été abandonné tout bébé, trouvé par une femme qui n'avait pas d'enfant et quand elle est morte, c'est Skyadrum qui a prit la relève). "Maman" désigne donc sa première mère adoptive. Et pour ce qui est sa mère biologique... Elle n'a pas vraiment de nom pour la désigner. "Génétrice" ou "mère biologique" suffit pour Rogue en général.

Bref, mis à part vos menaces de mort :

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	50. XXXXIII : Futur Rogue

Et voici la suite ! Avant tout, je tiens à vous informer que le chapitre de cette semaine a été écrit avec une référence à l'un de mes textes. Ceux et celles qui lisent _Fairy Drabbles_ le 67 _protège-les_. C'était pas voulu à la base mais ça me plaisait que ce chapitre fasse écho à cet OS donc bon... Je l'ai laissé. Pour ceux, et celles, qui n'ont pas lu cet OS, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas vital.

Autre détail : malgré ce qui est arrivé dans les scans, je n'en tiens pas compte, comme les précisions apportées par Sting et Rogue sur la mort de leur dragon. Quant à la description de Wesslogia... Plutôt que d'y voir un cerf (je vous assure, on dirait un cerf !) je garde ma vision des dragons soient avec des écailles, comme les dragons occidentaux que nous connaissons (si vous vous demandez pourquoi occidentaux, c'est parce que les orientaux ont quelques différences). J'essaierai de vous décrire plus en détail les dragons plus tard.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Kagami : Sting n'est pas bordélique. Juste très très mal organisé :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout était conforme à ses souvenirs. Skyadrum qui le serrait dans ses bras un peu trop fort, les dragons slayers qui semblaient aussi perdus que lui et Yuna qui tenait tête aux dragons. Yuna… Comme c'était étrange de la revoir ainsi après sept ans de chaos. Si frêle, si innocente, si insouciante... Ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. Surtout si elle pouvait le rester.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, il se glissa dans son dos sans même se faire remarquer, l'attrapa et retourna dans sa cachette, loin des yeux et des oreilles des dragons. Il ne reçut qu'un coup de coude de la jeune fille, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Il siffla entre ses dents. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ça !

-Arrête !

Elle se raidit à sa voix. Et se retourna d'un coup quand il la lâcha, braquant une bombe au poivre dans sa direction. Il haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse. Sérieusement ? Elle espérait que le priver de sa vue allait lui permettre de se sauver, peinarde ? Ce truc pouvait servir contre des non-mages mais des mages… Il avait un sérieux doute.

-Rogue ?

Elle baissa sa bombe, incrédule. Il détourna le regard tandis que son regard passait en revue ses cheveux bicolores, ses tatouages et ses nombreuses cicatrices. Il fit un effort pour se contrôler. C'était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il voulait se compoter normalement avec elle mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas elle. Du moins, pas encore. Ou plutôt, il espérait qu'elle ne le deviendrait pas. Tout cela était bien compliqué.

-Oui et non, finit-il par dire. Je suis Rogue mais pas celui que tu connais.

Il s'assit par terre, les chevilles croisées et les genoux relevés sur lesquels il appuya ses coudes. Ses jambes allaient finir par le lâcher. Revoir Yuna après tout cela… Trop d'émotions. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir.

-Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

Il grimaça ouvertement face au vouvoiement. Elle ne le connaissait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le _re_connaitre. Mais ça lui fit mal quand même. Parce que déjà à cette époque elle était proche de lui. Plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-Je suis Rogue. Le même que tu connais et avec lequel tu vis mais avec sept ans de plus.

D'accord, il l'avait perdu. Il soupira. Tout cela allait être très très long. Et il avait si peu de temps. Ils avaient si peu de temps. Le pays et le reste du monde manquaient de temps.

-Bon… Il soupira et fixa le sol pour essayer de ressembler ses esprits avant de relever la tête. Tu sais à quoi devait servir initialement le projet Eclipse ? Elle opina du chef. Et bien je suis revenue dans mon passé qui est ton présent.

-Donc tu es le Rogue du futur.

Elle l'observa avec un peu plus d'attention, sans doute pour comparer les deux Rogue et aussi pour voir ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Ce n'était qu'une simple curiosité, pas du dégout ou du rejet. Il en fallait plus pour la choquer.

-Hum… M'oui. Et ce que je fais n'est pas bien parce que je vais changer le cours de l'Histoire mais là j'ai une bonne raison.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est l'Apocalypse à cause des dragons. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, tellement que tu as bien failli en perdre la raison parce qu'ils se pressaient tous autour de toi.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces moments-là. Elle qui tentait d'aider et qui menaçait de se faire étouffer par tous ces morts qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Rogue avait été obligé d'écraser le don de Yuna pour qu'il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Elle avait souffert à cause de lui mais au moins, il avait sauvé sa vie et sa raison. Même si les remords continuaient de lui ronger la conscience.

-Enfin bref. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout te raconter et je crois que tu en dormiras mieux si je tais certaines choses.

Morts, ils étaient tous morts. Tous ceux qu'il avait toujours tentés de protéger s'étaient éteints les uns après les autres. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois il pourrait les sauver.

-Je suis revenu dans le passé pour essayer de changer certaines choses. J'ai le pouvoir et les connaissances qui m'ont fait défauts il y a sept ans. Je peux changer certaines choses mais pour d'autres, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Elle était sceptique. Comment une enfant sans pouvoirs pouvait-elle aider à sauver le monde ? C'était assez drôle quand on savait qu'un instant plus tôt, elle disputait des dragons. Quand Yuna cessait de réfléchir pour pousser ses coups de gueule, c'était assez déroutant.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-D'expérience, je sais qu'on ne peut pas détruire Acnologia. Il est trop vieux et trop puissant. Et puis, il maintient quand même un certain équilibre. Mais il y a une faille dans sa carapace. C'est sa haine. Si on apaise sa haine, beaucoup de choses seront simplifiées.

Du moins, il l'espérait. Ce plan était peut être très audacieux mais il reposait sur beaucoup de « si. » Et cette partie était la plus délicate. C'est pour cela qu'il tut ses doutes. Pour que Yuna soit persuadé que ça marche et qu'elle soit sûre d'elle. Tout dépendait de cela. Il devait la convaincre à tout prix.

-Sa haine ?

-D'après ce que je sais, ça fait plus de quatre cents ans qu'il est en colère. Parce qu'il souffre.

-De quoi ?

-On lui a pris des personnes qu'il aimait. Depuis quatre cents ans, il est bloqué dans la phase du deuil où on déteste tout.

Elle comprit. Il le vit dans son regard et il en fut ravi. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir.

-Il déteste les humains, murmura-t-elle.

-Et encore plus les dragons. Il déteste tout ce qui vit.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il faut que j'aille lui parler c'est ça ? Lui dire que ceux qu'il a perdus vont bien ?

Elle s'emportait. Rogue la regarda, effaré. Il se remit souplement debout et tenta de la calmer, au moins un peu.

-Non non non… Ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. Toi tu ne peux pas agir tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas calmer une telle colère. Après peut être, pour qu'il soit vraiment en paix. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin que tu ailles convaincre quelqu'un pour moi de le faire.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me laisser y aller ?

-Parce que ce serait trop dangereux. Il n'y a, à ma connaissance, qu'une personne qui puisse le calmer.

-Un empathe ? Un dragon empathe ?

Là ça devenait délicat. Elle était trop futée. Il avait presque espéré lui faire croire qu'un bon psy ou un truc comme ça ferait l'affaire mais non. Elle avait deviné ce détail plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait cru en revenant à cette époque.

-Heu… Non. Pas un dragon. Mais un humain oui.

-Qui ? Dit-le-moi ! J'y vais tout de suite ! Où je peux trouver cette personne ?

Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle était attachante à vouloir aider à cette époque. Sa fraicheur faisait du bien dans un moment pareil. Une vague de paix dans cet enfer brûlant.

-Mais tu la connais, assura-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Elle est toujours dans l'ombre mais c'est le ciment de la guilde. Sans elle, Sabertooth aurait explosé depuis… Sans doute longtemps.

Elle cessa de sautiller sur place. Elle avait compris. Elle venait de comprendre.

-Toi ? souffla-t-elle. Tu es un empathe ? Ce n'était pas qu'un soupçon que j'avais ?

Oh la coquine, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle soupçonnait depuis cette époque. Puis ce fut comme s'il avait ouvert un robinet. Elle se mit à pialer, presque hystérique. En guise de réponse, i l croisa les bras et arqua un sourcil. Elle se calma très vite. Et ben ! C'était vraiment efficace ce truc ! Il avait oublié à quel point !

-Oui je suis un empathe. Enfin, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, il ne me reste que des lambeaux. Mais je pense que le Rogue que tu connais, mon moi du passé si tu préfères, en a la capacité. Il faut que tu arrives à me convaincre de cesser de me planquer derrière mes barrières mentales. C'est dangereux. Oh, et si tu pouvais me secouer un peu aussi pour que j'arrête de tout porter sur moi. Tu me ferais gagner quelques années.

-J'ai ta permission pour t'engueuler ?

Qu'elle était mignonne. Une vraie petite fille devant le cadeau de Noël qu'elle n'avait pas osé demander. Pour un peu, elle aurait les yeux brillants et les mains jointes. Il s'obligea à ne pas lui ébouriffer les cheveux. A cette époque, il fuyait les contacts physiques. Elle serait trop choquée s'il faisait ça.

-On peut dire ça.

Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Il venait peut être de faire une boulette là. Peut-être bien oui. Tant pis, le mal était fait.

-Mais pas tout de suite hein ? Là, la priorité c'est Acnologia.

Il avait calmé le monstre pour un moment. Pourvu que ça suffise.

-Je dis au Rogue du présent de s'occuper d'Acnologia avec son empathie. Ouais, je peux faire ça. Pas de problème. Mais comment je les rejoins ? Ils vont s'en rendre compte non ?

Il sourit franchement cette fois. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose mais juste assez pour qu'elle n'ait pas ce problème-là. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et il espérait vraiment qu'un autre empathe ne le remarquerait pas mais au moins, la majorité ne prêterait pas attention à son absence.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te couvre. C'est bien l'unique chose que je peux faire.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il allait de nouveau la perdre. Elle, la dernière à être resté à ses côtés. Il avait essayé de tenir ces pensées loin de lui pour ne pas souffrir inutilement mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce que quand il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle qu'elle allait devenir dans le futur qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'eux mais lui, il le faisait pour deux. Elle était trop jeune pour qu'ils soient aussi proches qu'autrefois, ou que plus tard, mais il se sentait encore attiré. Toutes les cellules de son corps lui suppliaient de rechercher la proximité qui avait été la leur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle était bien trop jeune pour ça. S'il craquait, les choses ne viendraient plus petit à petit, de façon parfaitement naturelle.

Et si le fait de sauver le monde, de ne pas devoir survivre à l'Apocalypse empêchait tout cela d'arriver ? Cette possibilité lui fit froid dans le dos. Puis il chassa ses craintes. Non, il faudrait plus que ça pour qu'ils ne se trouvent pas. Aussi attrapa-t-il ses deux mains pour y déposer un baiser. Il se délecta du rougissement de la jeune fille. Désormais, elle était parfaitement assortie à ses cheveux. Du grand art !

-Merci Yuna.

Quand il relâcha ses mains, elle se tenait les joues et se tortillait, l'air joyeusement embarrassée. Il eut un petit rire ce qui la surprit autant que ça lui fit plaisir. Il déposa un dernier baiser, sur le haut de son crâne pour humer discrètement son parfum une dernière fois. Puis il détourna l'attention des autres le temps qu'elle retourne à l'arène. Ils ne prêteraient pas attention à son absence, comme si elle revenait simplement des toilettes et que rien n'était plus normal. Dans quelques jours, ils auraient oublié avec un peu de chance. Il grava encore une fois cette scène dans sa poitrine puis tourna les talons. Direction, le palais. Même si des dragons s'échappaient de la porte ouverte, il fallait à tout prix empêcher Lucy de fermer la porte, sous peine de priver le royaume de la magie qui pourrait le sauver. C'était étrange de voir à quel point une seule vie pouvait décider pour mille autres.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, il réussit à se glisser jusqu'au palais. A sa plus grande horreur, Lucy était déjà en train de tenter de fermer la porte. Il fit un croche-pied à Yukino pour l'empêcher d'aller prêter main forte à son amie. Une constellationniste à arrêter ça suffisait bien. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

-A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça.

-Pousse-toi ! Je dois fermer la porte et rien de m'en empêchera !

Sept ans de frustration explosèrent en lui. Sept ans à tenter de survivre, à voir tous ceux qu'il aimait mourir l'un après l'autre. Ceux pour qui il aurait préféré souffrir mille morts que de les voir pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ? Elle refusait de l'écouter ? Il n'avait pas le temps de la convaincre. Ce fut presque par réflexe qu'il tira sa lame et la poignarda.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu. Mais cette fois, tu ne fermeras pas la porte Lucy Heartfilia.

La lame s'était plantée directement dans son cœur. Rogue la regarda glisser doucement en arrière. Il soupira quand elle fut allongée par terre, sans vie.

-Je n'avais rien contre toi. J'aurais préféré ne pas te tuer. Malheureusement, je n'ai guère le choix.

C'était elle ou des millions de morts. C'était elle ou le feu et le sang. C'était elle ou l'Apocalypse. C'était elle ou la mort de ses amis. C'était elle ou la mort de son amour. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il avait tué une innocence mais cela en valait sans doute la peine.

Il se pencha pour nettoyer sa lame sur les vêtements de la défunte. Autour de lui, on n'osait pas encore bouger. Il entendait vaguement qu'on hurlait. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Sa lame disparaissait. Ses doigts disparaissaient. Il était en train de disparaitre tout doucement, petit à petit. Comme c'était étrange. Etait-ce pour le punir d'avoir fait trop couler le sang ? Les dieux ne perdaient pas de temps.

Tandis qu'il s'effaçait petit à petit, comme un dessin qui subissait l'attaque en règle d'une gomme, il se mit à prier avec une ferveur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pourvu que les autres réussissent. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un détail assez important. Le lacryma. Il avait oublié de parler à Yuna du lacryma. Et merde !

* * *

Et oui, même les héros qui viennent du futur ont des trous de mémoire. Espérons pour lui que ce n'est pas si important.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	51. XXXXIV : Wesslogia

Et voici la suite ! Elle fait écho au chapitre 42, soit l'avant-dernier chapitre posté. Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait remarquer une incohérence dans le chapitre précédent : Lucy qui se retrouve d'un coup au palais. C'est l'inconvénient d'avoir autant de personnages, j'en oublie toujours ._. Disons qu'elle sera retournée au palais tellement discrètement que personne n'a vraiment relevé. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Wesslogia n'était pas près de pardonner. Oh non. Pas à Sting. Ce gosse… Il l'avait recueilli et élevé comme il l'aurait fait avec un dragonneau. Il l'avait soigné, nourri, entrainé… Il avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et qu'avait-il eu en guise de remerciement ? Plusieurs tonnes de pierre qui lui étaient tombées sur la tête. Pourquoi ? Parce que le mioche voulait plus de pouvoir, tout de suite. Sale petit humain. Il ne comprenait pas que les humains ne pouvaient pas dépasser les dragons. Ils ne vivaient pas assez longtemps pour amasser ce pouvoir. Et même à la fin de leur vie, leur corps était trop faible pour contenir toute la magie accumulée. Ils étaient vraiment inutiles. Dire que certains avaient eu peur à la création des dragons slayers. En réalité, ce n'était que du vent. Rien d'autre.

Maintenant il allait montrer à ce petit vaurien. Ce que ça coutait que de s'en prendre à plus fort que lui. Il allait le remettre à sa place. Oh oui. On allait voir qui était vraiment le plus fort. Face à face. Sans surprise ni tricherie. Un combat à mort comme seuls les dragons osaient en faire. En théorie il écrasait simplement les insectes. Mais là, Sting l'avait suffisamment énervé comme ça. Depuis sept ans qu'il réfléchissait à ça pendant que Grandine soignait ses blessures. Certains jours, il avait regretté de ne pas être mort sur le coup et ses os réparés lui faisaient mal certains matins.

Pendant de longues minutes, il fixa Sting dans les yeux. Ce gamin ressemblait beaucoup à son ancêtre mage qui avait défendu les dragons. Mêmes yeux, même stature. C'était cette ressemblance qui l'avait fait recueillir ce gamin au lieu de le dévorer pour lui épargner les souffrances de la vie. Cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir. Oh non. Pas après toutes ces cicatrices. Pas après ce coup bas.

-Vient de battre, _humain_ !

Il entendit une humaine crier. Mais personne ne s'interposa. Tant mieux. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Sting esquiva son premier coup. Puis le second. Ainsi que tous les autres. Wesslogia se mit à grogner un peu plus fort. Tous ses coups de queue, de griffes et de crocs rencontraient le vide. Ils n'en n'étaient pas encore à la magie, à son plus grand étonnement. Sting ne faisait qu'esquiver et s'épuisait déjà. Et bien ? Leurs coups de tout à l'heure avaient eu raison de sa magie ? Pauvre petit humain.

-Non ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à celle qui venait d'hurler. La rousse dont les yeux et l'odeur évoquaient celle de Sting. Elle avait visiblement essayé d'interrompre le combat comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois, l'élève de Skyadrum l'avait ceinturée. Il la tenait fermement par la taille et même en se débattant, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire lâcher. Pareil pour le chat roux qui avait accompagné Sting. La femme que Wesslogia avait attrapé le tenait dans ses bras malgré les griffures.

-Yuna, Lector. Restez en dehors de ça. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire.

On entendait pas un bruit. Seules les protestations étouffées des autres dragons slayers et des sanglots de la fille rousse et du chat se faisaient entendre. Yuna et Lector hein ? Il leur laisserait peut-être la vie sauve à ces deux-là. S'ils se tenaient à l'écart, peut-être oui. Sinon, s'ils intervenaient encore une fois, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

-Lâche. Tu comptes esquiver ? Bat-toi si tu as un semblant d'honneur !

Les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, Sting essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il essuya la sueur qui lui tombait dans les yeux. La boucle d'oreille qui pendait à son oreille scintillait étrangement. Etrange. Elle lui rappelait une pierre que l'ancêtre de Sting portait en pendentif. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être cette pierre. Il aurait fallu savoir quoi chercher pour la trouver, et encore. Il aurait au moins fallu pouvoir la détecter.

-Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre toi.

-Oh oui c'est certain, ironisa le dragon. Tu étais si prompte à te battre avant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? La peur ? Pauvre petit Sting qui était persuadé d'avoir vaincu un dragon.

Le regard de Sting glissa jusqu'aux deux personnes que l'on retenait. L'hésitation se peignit sur son visage. Puis la détermination y prit place. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute.

-Je ne peux pas perdre contre toi Wesslogia. Mais je ne veux pas finir ce combat. Il n'aurait même pas dû avoir lieu.

Cette fois la colère flamba pour de bon dans le cœur du dragon blanc. La magie se joignit à ses autres coups et cette fois Sting ne put éviter. Il se retrouva très vite en sang à terre après avoir été envoyé dans un mur. Et il aurait bien continué à frapper si on ne s'était pas mêlé de nouveau de son combat.

-Assez !

Le fils de Skyadrum s'était interposé. Debout, les bras écartés, il s'était mis devant Sting pour le protéger. Le dragon blanc rugit sans utiliser sa magie. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Saleté d'humain ! Qu'attendait-il pour bouger ? Et non d'une vache ! Il lui faisait les yeux méchants ! Les mêmes que ceux de Skyadrum. Dans ces moments-là, il préférait ramper très loin de sa sœur. Sauf que là, ce n'était qu'un humain.

-Ecarte-toi ! Ce combat ne te regarde pas !

-Il ne veut pas se battre. Tu n'as pas le droit de le forcer.

Derrière lui, les deux roux s'étaient précipités vers Sting en pleurant. Pas croyable ! Ils passaient leur temps à pleurer dans les jupes de Sting ou quoi ? Vraiment ? Quels humains pathétiques ! Incapables de survivre seuls ! Il fut très satisfait quand son ancien élève les repoussa. Il ne s'était pas remis debout mais il allait le faire. Bien bien bien.

-Ca suffit tous les deux. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire.

-Sting-kun…

-Tu vas mourir si tu fais ça ! Arrête !

-Ca suffit Yuna !

L'éclat de voix de su blond fit reculer la jeune fille. Le fils de Skyadrum prit la relève. Tournant délibérément le dos au dragon, il se dirigea vers celui qui semblait être son ami et mis un genou à terre sans toucher le blessé.

-Tu veux continuer ?

-C'est quelque chose que je dois faire Rogue.

Le brun acquiesça et fit reculer les deux pots de colle. Il fut de nouveau obliger de ceinturer la fille pour la retenir. Ces humains, vraiment. Mais bon, au moins était-elle en dehors de combat et allait-elle le rester. Skyadrum avait vraiment bien élevé son petit. Il savait où était sa place. Si elle pouvait juste arrêter de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire des câlins, ça aurait été bien aussi. On voyait presque les petits cœurs autour de sa tête. Ridicule.

-Alors tu veux te battre Sting ? Debout !

Il n'y arriverait pas. Wesslogia en était certain. Vu la façon dont il bougeait avec précaution et ses grimaces de douleur, il avait pris cher. Grand bien lui fasse. Ça lui remettrait les idées en place bien comme il fallait. Tant mieux !

Il regarda en silence son ancien disciple se mettre péniblement à genoux, les mains dans le sable. Ses bras tremblaient, signe qu'il manquait de forces. Voilà ce qu'il disait. Les humains étaient des créatures faibles et sans intérêt. Sans force surtout.

-Wesslogia… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me croies.

Croire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce gosse avait encore inventé ? Il craignait le pire ! La dernière fois… Qu'avait-il fait la dernière fois ? Oh la poudre à gratter sur la proie qu'il avait attrapée. Il avait tourné les yeux deux secondes, deux secondes votre honneur, et ce garnement en avait foutu un peu sur son diner. Et ensuite il avait osé…

Pourquoi qu'il se mettait la tête dans le sable maintenant ? Il faisait l'autruche ? Il tentait de faire le poirier ? Une coutume humaine qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Etrange. Qu'avait-il donc trouvé comme bêtise cette fois ?

-Je te demande pardon. Je te demande humblement pardon. J'ai été stupide. Si tu savais comme je regrette !

… Mais quel con. Mais quel con. Non mais vraiment. Le con. Wesslogia songea un instant à lui botter le cul. Vraiment très fort. Assez pour l'envoyer sans problème de l'autre côté du continent. Ça lui ferait les pieds tient ! Le temps de revenir, il aurait au moins eu le temps de commencer à réfléchir. S'il arrivait à trouver son cerveau. Si, la chose entre ses deux oreilles. Oui, même lui en avait un. Normalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

-Ben je m'excuse, rétorqua le blond sans même relever la tête.

Pour un peu, le dragon blanc la lui aurait enfoncée dans le sable dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Il se tourna vers les autres, perdu. Que signifiait ce nouveau retournement de situation ? Etait-ce une feinte ? Ou le petit garçon qu'il avait élevé et considéré comme un monstre encore quelques minutes auparavant avait-il vraiment des regrets ? Il dévisagea tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Le type avec une odeur de serpent avait croisé les bras et continuait d'observer avec l'air de se dire que tout devenait de plus en plus fou. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Wesslogia se tourna vers les deux casses pieds dont le petit de Skyadrum avait stoppé l'intervention. Ils semblaient vouloir se précipiter de nouveau mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de défier le petit de Skyadrum. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse au regard interrogateur du dragon. Voilà qui l'aidait assurément… Par contre sa sœur le fusillait du regard du genre _si tu laisses ton petit dans cet état, la mort sera une délivrance_. Sa sœur était terrifiante sans même ouvrir la bouche. Et son fils semblait pareil.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu pour quelque chose d'aussi vieux ? Tu ne peux pas changer le passé. C'est inutile.

-Peut-être que ça n'efface pas mes actes mais au moins, je pourrais peut-être dormir plus tranquillement.

-Tu dors mal ?

-J'ai des témoins !

-Sting-kun prend toute la place dans le lit ! approuva le chat rouge.

-Et la couette, confirma la rousse.

-Et en plus, il bave sur tout l'oreille, ajouta la femme que Wesslogia avait capturé.

-J'parlais pas de ça ! hurla Sting, rouge.

-T'en fais pas, lança le fils d'Igneel, moi aussi ça m'arrive parfois.

-J't'ai rien demandé Natsu-san !

Le dragon slayer de la foudre était en train de se passer la main sur le visage, l'air blasé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Skyadrum ne le montrait pas mais Wesslogia aurait mis ses ailes à couper qu'elle était morte de rire intérieurement. Grandine riait carrément devant lui. Il allait tuer les deux dragonnes.

-Tel père, tel fils, soupira Taerra. Peut-on passer à la suite ? Sept dragons slayers, sept dragons. Il est temps de voir si les humains peuvent surpasser les dragons !

-Yuna ? demanda l'otage de Wesslogia. Tu nous fais le coup de « votre heure n'est pas encore arrivée » ?

-Si tu le dit avant Minerva, ça marchera moins bien tout de suite tu sais ?

-Oh ta gueule Sting.

-Ces humains sont tarés, résuma Aqua. Et certains dragons aussi.

Certains concernés se firent tout petits. Skyadrum se contenta de le regarder un peu comme son petit avait posé sur le dragon blanc.

-Ah ? fit-elle d'un ton tellement neutre qu'il pouvait annoncer le pire.

Puis elle s'étira tranquillement comme n'importe quelle humaine. Combien de temps avait-elle passé sous cette forme pour y être aussi à l'aise ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Les humains n'étaient pas des dragons et inversement. Alors pourquoi passait-elle tant de temps sous une forme qui ne lui était pas naturelle ?

-Nous sommes ici pour voir qui mérite de vivre et qui mérite de mourir entre les dragons et les humains ! Pas pour faire les pitres !

-Que sous-entendus-tu ?

-C'est pour cela qu'on a créé les dragons slayers, insista Aqua. Pour voir si les humains pouvaient dépasser les dragons. Et donc, il faut qu'on se batte.

-Oooh, ironisa la femme aux cheveux blancs. Les grands dragons si intelligents préfèrent se fier à la baston qu'à la philosophie et aux traités ?

Certains humains se mirent à sourire. Quelques dragons ricanèrent aussi. Aqua renifla.

-Et quelqu'un a peut-être une meilleure idée ? Acnologia nous tuera si nous refusons de nous battre.

-Oh, fit la rousse qui avait la même odeur que Sting, on pourrait balancer Rogue sur Acnologia et le laisser parlementer. Il est très fort pour ça.

Skyadrum se précipita pour serrer son petit dans ses bras. Grognant, elle montra les dents comme un dragon l'aurait fait. Le brun semblait vaguement étonné par l'idée de la petite. Comme tout le monde.

-Ben quoi ? A chacun sa spécialité. Celle de Rogue, c'est de calmer les gens.

* * *

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Rogue, au boulot quoi ! Les câlins de maman, ça va cinq minutes ! *sort*

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	52. XXXXV : Frosch

Et voici la suite ! Alors oui, nous sommes dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi mais je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt pour des raisons personnelles. Bref, la voici !

Kagami : non, elle va pas aimer, je te le dis XD je pense que Lucy pensait bien faire... mais elle n'a pas très bien réfléchi. oui je sais . je vais essayer d'arranger ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Frosch pencha la tête sur le côté quand Yuna proposa d'envoyer Rogue parler avec Acnologia. C'était fou mais vrai. Il n'y avait guère que Rogue pour convaincre la personne la plus têtue du monde. Rogue était vraiment le meilleur dragon slayer du monde tout entier ! Il était tellement fort qu'il résistait à ses instincts mieux que personne ! Même qu'il avait presque réussi à soigner la maladie de la tête de sa maman dragon ! Presque hein, parce qu'à un moment, elle avait fait une rechute et c'était là qu'il avait manqué de se faire tuer. Et donc, il l'avait cru morte. Enfin, Fro n'avait pas tout compris mais qu'importe ! Sa maman était là.

-Fro pense que c'est la meilleure idée que quelqu'un ait jamais eu !

Elle reçut un regard noir de la maman de Rogue. Elle songea à aller se planquer dans les bras de Rogue mais comme elle était serrée contre lui, elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle se tourna vers l'autre personne qui pourrait la consoler : Yuna. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la rousse, à la recherche de réconfort. Elle eut le droit à un câlin en guise de réconfort. Ouais ! Câlin ! Un gros câlin !

-Fro, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que quelqu'un ait jamais eu, remarqua Minerva. Rogue va se faire tuer encore plus vite qu'il ne faut pour dire « argh ! un dragon veut me bouffer ! »

-Fro préfère dire « cookies » !

-Ça marche aussi pour cookies.

Non, Rogue pouvait convaincre le roi dragon, la petite grenouille le savait. Il avait un talent spécial et on ne naissait jamais avec un talent sans une bonne raison. Simplement, il ne le savait pas encore et il bridait son don. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir à faire. Non, jamais ! Simplement, il n'avait pas eu le choix parce que… Parce que… Parce que les gens n'y connaissaient rien ! Voilà ! S'ils avaient fait un peu plus attention aux autres et non à eux-mêmes, Rogue n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire ça ! Na !

Et puis, comme ça au moins, Rogue aurait l'occasion de montrer de quoi il était capable. Il pourrait aussi se rendre compte que son don était une très bonne chose ! Ce serait chouette chouette chouette. Il fallait maintenant le convaincre d'y aller !

-Sting, ton avis sur la question ? demanda Minerva.

-J'en ai pas. J'vais casser du dragon !

Il était déjà en train de s'éloigner vers la sortie. Minerva leva la main et subitement, le col du dragon blanc junior se retrouva dans sa main avec son propriétaire.

-Minerva bordel !

-De un, arrête de jurer devant ta sœur. De deux, on dit _s'il te plait_ quand on est poli. De trois, tu ne peux pas attendre encore cinq minutes avant de courir tuer les dragons ?

-Repose-moi par terre !

-Si vous ne vous décidez pas, c'est moi qui vais négocier avec Acnologia, trancha la rousse.

S'en suivit un « Yuna » général de Sabertooth pour qu'elle se sorte cette idée de la tête. Elle leur répondit par son plus beau sourire.

-Stop !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'homme à un œil. Frosch leva la tête vers Yuna. Elle ne semblait pas plus avancée que les autres.

-Si j'ai bien compris, toi Rogue, tu es capable de faire entendre raison à qui bon te semble. C'est ça ?

Rogue se contenta de fixer l'homme qui venait d'intervenir et qui continuait de le pointer du doigt. Il leva un sourcil en guise de réponse tandis que Skyadrum grognait. Frosch se fit encore plus petite dans les bras de Yuna.

-Ne le pointe pas du doigt mec, intervint Sting. Il déteste ça, à l'est ils se balancent des malédictions comme ça. Et puis, si Dieu ou une quelconque divinité est omniprésente, à tendre le doigt tu pourrais lui mettre le doigt dans le…

-Sting, gronda Minerva, si tu peux à un autre endroit que l'œil, je te déconseille de le dire à voix haute. Il y a des enfants. Protège leurs oreilles délicates de ta vulgarité incessante.

-… fondement, termina le blond qui se prit une claque derrière la tête.

Yuna commença à pouffer mais cessa dès que Minerva lui adressa un regard froid.

-Toi n'encourages pas ton frère à te donner le mauvais exemple. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Désolée…

-Cobra.

-Hein ?

-Deux, répondit la tigresse du tac au tac.

Elle essayait de faire passer la manie de Sting de répondre cela en lui faisant remarquer la stupidité de cette réplique.

-Mon nom est Cobra, pas _mec_.

-Désolé _mon vieux_.

Cobra ne releva pas et ignora même la dernière remarque de Sting. Il avait cessé de pointer Rogue du doigt qui avait en guise de réponse baissé son sourcil. C'était un bon début. Presque une trêve.

-Donc tu pourrais, théoriquement et si tu le veux, convaincre Acnologia de retenir les dragons ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se fit doubler par Skyadrum.

-Ne sous-estime pas mon petit. Bien sûr qu'il peut !

Rogue roula des yeux en guise de réponse. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce que disait sa maman. Frosch aussi en doutait. Rogue était le plus fort et elle l'avait toujours cru invincible. Simplement… Aussi invincible soit-il, _il avait perdu contre Gajeel et Natsu_. Elle avait du mal à le comprendre. Quand elle avait demandé à Rogue pourquoi, il s'était contenté de dire que _Fairy Tail était une guilde avec des mages plus puissants que ceux de Sabertooth_. Ce qui ne l'avançait guère plus que ça.

Gajeel avait eu un bandeau d'une gentille fille qu'il aimait beaucoup. Est-ce que si Rogue avait eu un cadeau à porter d'une gentille fille qu'il aimait, il aurait été plus puissant ? Alors il fallait vite qu'elle lui trouve une nouvelle amoureuse ! Comme ça, il allait être encore plus fort ! Chouette chouette chouette !

-Je ne suis pas certain que…

-Allons Rogue, je suis sûre que ta _sensibilité_ va t'aider, assura Yuna comme s'il y avait un sens caché dans sa phrase.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Frosch se tortilla pour la regarder. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, rougit et fixa le sol. Elle dessina des dessins dans le sable du bout des pieds.

-Ben quoi, j'essaye de l'encourager moi.

Rogue était pensif. Il ne le montrait pas mais Frosch le connaissait assez pour ça. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en guise de réponse. Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit la vérité à son sujet à Yuna ? Elle avait l'air de le savoir quand même. Alors elle avait deviné toute seule ? Ce qu'elle était intelligente Yuna quand même !

-Super, donc on balance Rogue sur Acnologia ? Le plan est décidé ? Super ! Je vais casser du dragon alors !

Minerva attrapa Sting qui tentait de s'en aller par l'oreille et la tordit violemment. Vu sa grimace, ça faisait mal. Il essaya de se dégager mais elle tordit un peu plus son oreille. Il se fit tout petit.

-Au fait, fit remarquer Natsu. Quelqu'un a vu Luce ?

Maintenant qu'il le disait, personne ne l'avait vu depuis un moment. Sauf les femmes qui haussèrent les épaules.

-Ben elle a filé au palais. Enfin, elle y est retournée, expliqua une femme aux cheveux blancs très courts. Elle voulait fermer la porte.

Frosch entendit Yuna respirer avec difficulté et sauta de ses bras. Ça sentait la vision à plein nez. Attention, elle commençait à se tenir la tête, l'air horrifiée. Oh oh ! Elle était même en pleine crise de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait ? Pourquoi devenait-elle si pâle ? Sting se précipita avec Minerva pour essayer de la calmer. Il tournait autour de sa sœur, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la toucher quand elle avait une vision ou elle se mettait à faire des crises de panique.

-Yuna, tout va bien, assura le dragon blanc. Calme-toi, ça va passer.

-Poussin, respire.

-Non, souffla Yuna tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Non.

Les autres commençaient à se rapprocher, curieux. Sting se mit à grogner.

-Laissez-la respirer, soupira Rogue devant ce spectacle.

Yuna poussa un cri et ses genoux lâchèrent. Elle se mit à pleurer vraiment.

-Morts. Ils sont tous morts. Tous ceux qui tentaient de lui faire entendre raison, de protéger ce qui était important… Il les a tous tué pour qu'on l'empêche de se réveiller.

-De qui elle parle ? demanda Metalicana. C'est quoi cette invention cette fois ?

-Yuna? tenta Rogue en mettant un genou à terre pour être à la même hauteur que la médium. Que vois-tu ? Si tu ne nous dit rien, on ne pourra rien faire.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient. Quand elle parla, les mots eurent du mal à sortir, comme si elle luttait pour s'exprimer :

-Le mage noir… Zeref… C'est lui qui l'a créé. Et il a tué tous ceux qui voulaient essayer de le raisonner. Il les a tué parce qu'il refuse d'admettre la vérité. Il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il a fait une erreur. Il se fuit et il fuit le passé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? se renseigna Laxus. Elle voit quoi ?

-Elle est médium, ça lui arrive d'avoir des visions, expliqua Minerva. Yuna ?

-Zeref arrêtera quiconque s'approchera d'Acnologia pour qu'il ne se réveille pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la femme aux cheveux bleus. Que veut-il cacher ?

-Tant de morts…

Yuna ne les entendait pas. Frosch leva la tête vers Rogue. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour calmer le plus méchant des dragons. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il rien faire ? Elle croisa son regard rouge et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions.

-Occupez-vous de Zeref et des dragons, finit-il par dire, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je me charge d'Acnologia.

Il se releva, esquivant sa mère qui voulait de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Elle venait de le retrouver et ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser partir. Frosch pouvait le comprendre.

-Mais au fait ! Lucy est partie au palais ! C'est vachement dangereux !

Laxus assomma Natsu pour avoir la paix tandis que les autres soupiraient. Fro pencha la tête sur le côté. Bien entendu que c'était dangereux mais si elle était partie là-bas, c'était qu'elle savait se défendre, non ?

-Ta gueule Salamander, trancha Gajeel.

-Aie Laxus ! Et comment ça ma gueule ? Lucy est en danger !

-Les garçons, tenta la femme aux courts cheveux bleus.

Cobra attrapa les deux dragons slayers de première génération et leur tordit violemment l'oreille. Ce fut instantané.

-Mais c'est que ça marche drôlement bien ce truc ! Bon, on discute d'un plan pour éviter de se faire buter par Zeref ou on continue de faire les cons ?

-Moi j'aime bien… commença Sting. Aie ! D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Minerva mon oreille !

-Ces humains sont fous.

Le dragon en métal se détourna. Un autre dragon, celui avec les plumes se mit à rire.

-Non ils osent. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes toujours demandés s'ils pourraient un jour nous dépasser. Parce qu'ils osent des choses que nous n'oserons jamais. Et qu'ils y arrivent.

-La sagesse, c'est d'avoir des rêves suffisamment grands pour ne pas les perdre de vue lorsqu'on les poursuit, murmura la jeune femme avec les courts cheveux bleus.

-Allons montrer aux dragons et à Zeref ce que les humains ont dans le ventre, sourit Laxus.

Fro nota que Yuna avait cessé de pleurer et qu'elle souriait, sûre que tout irait mieux. Frosch se mit à sourire aussi. Oui, tout irait mieux ! Ils allaient réussir !

-Le bouvier est revenu, chuchota la médium, les yeux levés vers le ciel tandis que les autres discutaient du plan à venir.

Frosch pencha la tête sur le côté.

* * *

Le bouvier est une des 88 constellations. On l'associe souvent avec celle des chiens de chasse. Théoriquement, le bouvier est le propriétaire de ces chiens.

Critique/question/remarque/autre ?


	53. XXXXVI : Lucy

Et voici la suite ! Avec la réponse à la question que vous êtes nombreux à vous poser : "mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là le bouvier ?" Et bien voici la réponse ! C'est un chapitre un peu à part de l'histoire mais je pense qu'une petite coupure de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. Autre détail, les phrases en italique signifient "télépathie." Parce que ceux qui l'utilisent ne peuvent pas parler comme nous pour le moment.

Réponse aux reviews :

Kagami : moi non plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie... Tu connais Natsu, toujours à l'est, il va bientôt piger que Lucy est longue à revenir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La lame avait raté son cœur de quelques millimètres. Un demi-centimètre, guère plus. Mais vu le sang qui coulait, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Une artère avait très certainement été touchée. Elle allait mourir. Et pourtant, elle avait du mal à en vouloir à celui qui l'avait poignardée. Ce type, Rogue il lui semblait même s'il était très différent de celui qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, avait semblé si… perdu. Désespéré. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais il n'avait guère le choix. Au pied du mur, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix pour rebondir, même si ça le dégoutait.

Si elle n'avait pas essayé de bouger, si un ultime réflexe ne l'avait pas fait bouger, elle serait morte sur le coup, le poignard dans le cœur. Une mort propre et sans douleur. Là, elle allait devoir attendre quelques instants pour se vider de son sang. Comme c'était étrange la mort. C'était presque confortable de mourir. Elle n'avait mal nulle part et mis à part une courte sensation de froid, elle allait bien. Si on oubliait le fait qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Le visage dans la poussière, elle entendait les gens s'agiter autour d'elle. Cependant, elle percevait de moins en moins leurs cris tandis qu'un sentiment de paix l'envahissait. Elle se sentait partir doucement, quittant son enveloppe charnelle pour s'élever ailleurs, comme aspirée. Elle voyait désormais la scène comme un témoin, planant au-dessus, invisible aux yeux de tous. Yukino hurlait tandis que Loki retournait son corps désormais sans vie.

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils pleurent_, songea-t-elle tandis que son âme continuait de s'élever.

Plus haut elle montait, plus elle se voyait révélé des vérités cachées que les humains n'étaient pas encore prêts à connaitre. Des secrets qu'elle avait connus parfois, dans d'anciennes vies. D'anciennes réincarnations dont elle se souvenait à présent. Et elle connaitrait d'autres réincarnations plus tard, en tant qu'humaine ou une autre créature. Si seulement elle pouvait accepter de partir…

_Non. Je ne veux pas les abandonner._

Elle ne voulait plus de toutes ces réincarnations pour essayer de devenir aussi bonne que possible pendant sa vie terrestre. Elle ne voulait vivre. Toujours. Et aider les autres. Briller pour eux, comme une étoile. _Oui, une étoile._

Au-dessus d'elle, un tunnel de lumière blanche s'était ouvert. Elle y vit ses parents qui l'attendaient, calmement. Elle hésita, tiraillée entre son envie de rester et celle de partir retrouver les siens. N'y avait-il pas un compromis ? Une autre solution que la mort et cet éternel cycle de recommencement ? A vrai dire, elle commençait à s'en lasser un peu. Si une autre solution, même temporaire, pouvait se trouver…

Ses parents vinrent à sa rencontre aussi loin qu'ils le purent. Simplement, ils ne pouvaient pas traverser dans un certain sens. Seule une poignée d'élus pouvait le leur permettre ou le faire eux-mêmes. Mais pas ses parents. Lucy ne put que les regarder, tandis qu'elle hésitait, juste devant la dernière limite. Non elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, faire demi-tour malgré son enveloppe corporelle inutilisable.

_Il existe une autre solution._

Lucy se retourna. Deux chiens assis la regardaient. Deux chiens de chasse. Deux chiens des étoiles. Deux chiens qui parlaient. Ou plutôt non, ils utilisaient un langage ancien qui ne nécessitait pas de mots. Un langage qui ne permettait aucun mensonge.

_Quelle solution ? Je suis une humaine, pas un esprit._

Ils étaient un et deux à la fois. Un peu comme Pisces. Deux facettes d'une même pièce. Indissociables. Mais perdus car sans guide. Deux chiens qui n'avaient personne à servir et à protéger.

_Tu peux devenir un esprit. C'est ce qui est arrivé à certains esprits. Tous n'étaient pas là à la naissance du monde. Certains esprits ont renoncé à tout pour vivre chez les humains. D'autres sont repartis se réincarner ailleurs. C'est ce qui est arrivé à notre maitre. Et alors, pour compenser, certains humains qui ne voulaient pas se réincarner tout de suite. C'est une autre solution._

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Tu es bonne constellationniste. Tes esprits seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour te sauver. Évitons-leur de faire n'importe quoi. Surtout que tu voudrais rester en vie._

Elle en avait envie. Oh oui. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre que d'accepter. Simplement, elle avait bien vu dans sa vie ce que pouvait être le sort des esprits. Le pire comme le meilleur.

_Qui me dit que je ne serais pas réduite en esclavage ?_

_Tu as le droit de choisir ton premier maitre. Ensuite, sache qu'il s'agit de la beauté de l'être humain. Il peut faire le pire comme le meilleur._

_Je ne veux pas les laisser. Yukino va se retrouver toute seule et je ne le voudrais pas._

_On ne peut pas te laisser retourner dans le monde des humains alors que ton corps ne te sert plus._

Elle se retourna vers le monde qu'elle venait de quitter. Les gens continuaient de mourir et de naitre. D'aimer et de haire. Elle n'était qu'un insecte dans ce monde. Un mourait pour se faire aussitôt remplacer. Elle finirait par disparaitre quand les gens auraient cessé de penser à elle. Elle ne serait alors plus qu'un nom à peine lisible sur une pierre. Cependant, ce qu'on lui proposait… Plus de réincarnation, une possibilité de rester auprès de ses amis encore quelques années. Alors oui, elle voulait bien accepter et tant pis si plus tard, elle tombait sur un mauvais maitre. C'était ainsi.

_Alors changez-moi en esprit. Que je devienne le nouvel esprit du Bouvier. Comme ça, je pourrais rester encore un peu auprès de mes amis._

Elle leva la tête vers ses parents qui la saluaient de loin. Ils l'attendraient. Même s'ils regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans leurs bras, ils étaient en un sens soulagés qu'elle continue de « vivre. » Et puis, s'amusa sa mère, elle allait réaliser un de ses rêves d'enfants. Elle allait devenir une étoile, une vraie qui brillait dans le ciel quand tombait la nuit. Et peut-être pourrait-elle finir son roman si son maitre ne se montrait pas trop exigeant. Oui, ce serait bien.

Elle se mit à chuter. Littéralement. Pas dans ce monde mais dans celui des esprits. Elle tombait, un peu comme Alice dans le trou du lapin. Tout défilait à toute vitesse devant ses yeux et elle avait l'impression que l'on vidait son cerveau. Tout ce qui lui avait été révélé par la mort s'en allait tandis que certaines informations se gravaient en lettres d'or dans son esprit.

_Un esprit doit respect et obéissance à son maitre._

_Un esprit ne peut tuer son maitre ou causer sa mort, aussi mauvais soit-il._

_Un esprit ne peut refuser d'être invoqué par son maitre. Toutefois, un autre esprit de son propriétaire peut prendre sa place en cas d'extrême urgence._

_Les esprits sont priés de ne pas forcer leur porte pour des raisons non justifiées._

_En cas de maltraitance ou de non-respect du propriétaire les esprits peuvent désormais remplir un dossier. A vous les joies de la paperasse !_

_Merci de cesser de vous bagarrer entre esprits, même pour « rigoler juste un peu comme les humains ! »_

Toute petite, Lucy rêvait de vivre dans un château dans les étoiles avec sa famille et tous les amis qu'elle aurait. Elle avait réussi, plus ou moins. Oui, plus ou moins. Elle était dans un monde qu'elle connaissait mais ne _re_connaissait pas ce qui lui donnait envie de _re_découvrir l'endroit. Elle se trouvait plus ou moins dans les étoiles vu qu'elle en devenait une. Sa famille était dans un autre monde et une partie de ses amis, dans un autre encore. Pourtant, elle sentait son corps changer de manière imperceptible tandis que son esprit s'enveloppait d'une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle de plus en plus consistant et que la magie courait là où elle avait eu des veines, chantant et s'activant pour créer un nouvel être. Ni vraiment humain, ni vraiment esprit, elle renaissait, comme un petit papillon. Oui, c'était ça ! Toute sa vie, elle avait vécu comme une chenille, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était que maintenant, alors que sa chrysalide se perçait, qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Décidément ! Il avait fallu qu'elle meure pour accomplir ce qui semblait être son destin. Au moins n'avait-elle pas refermé la porte. Elle se rendait compte à présent de son erreur et était heureuse que Yukino n'en n'ait pas payé le prix. Même si les dragons échappés allaient détruire et tuer, on pourrait utiliser l'Eclipse et sa magie pour sauver les autres. Il fallait parfois sacrifier quelques vies pour en sauver le plus grand nombre. Et elle, naïve, idéaliste et pleine de bonnes intentions n'y avait pas pensé. Oui, elle en souriait même.

Sa chute se termina aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Elle atterrit subitement sur un sol tiède et légèrement mou. Etrange, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il lui semblait que quand elle était venue là pour la fête, le sol était froid et dur. Ses nouvelles connaissances l'éclairèrent gentiment. On avait fait la fête dans cette partie du monde des esprits pour ce sol. Parce qu'il était assez dur pour supporter les humains. Les esprits n'étaient pas composés seulement de matière si bien qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus légers que certaines créatures du monde d'où elle venait. Donc une très grande partie du sol ici avait été solidifié pendant un certain temps pour les invités.

Lucy se redressa et nota avec étonnement qu'un petit malin avait peint une cible. Elle avait atterrit pile au centre.

-Et bin ! fit une voix qu'elle reconnut. Mille points !

-Bof, ajouta une autre voix, c'est pas si drôle, ils tombent tous au même endroit Aquarius. C'est lassant.

-Moi je ne m'en lasse jamais.

Elle releva un peu plus la tête et elle les vit. Les quatre-vingt-huit constellations étaient là. Non, quatre-vingt-sept. Elle était la dernière arrivée, celle qui manquait pour avoir le juste nombre. D'un coup d'œil, elle sut reconnaitre non seulement le zodiaque, ça c'était facile, mais aussi les argents. Et son esprit pouvait les classer en fonction de leurs services, de ceux qui se battaient à ceux qui tenaient compagnie de leur origine, ceux qui avaient toujours été là, une minorité, ceux qui étaient arrivés depuis peu, ceux qui avaient fusionné avec un esprit qui désirait leur sauver la vie ceux dont la clé était perdue à jamais et ceux qui avaient plusieurs clés. Elle s'étonnait et s'émerveillait de ce nouveau savoir qui lui offrait un nouveau regard sur un monde qu'elle croyait connaitre. Par exemple, Aquarius était autrefois une pirate libre et fière qui avait préféré jeter les douze clés d'or qu'elle avait récupéré à la mer plutôt que de les voir tomber dans des mains mauvaises et avides de pouvoir. On l'avait attachée, lestée de pierres puis jetée à la mer pour revoir ses clés. Scorpio était son second à cette époque et fou d'amour pour son capitaine, il avait sauté la rejoindre. C'était une histoire tragique avec un dénouement heureux dont personne ne connaissait la fin. Parce que personne n'avait jamais pensé à la leur demander. Non, Lucy apprenait beaucoup de choses sur ses amis qu'elle croyait connaitre car elle n'avait jamais pensé à vérifier ce qu'elle croyait savoir.

Ainsi, Loki était né humain et son véritable nom avait été Romulus. Simplement, une fois devenu esprit, il avait préféré prendre son surnom d'enfance, Loki. Taurus à la base se nommait Bertrand et il avait choisi Taurus car il détestait son nom. Ce qui se comprenait. Aries s'était toujours nommée Aries et ainsi de suite.

-Pisces junior, gronda l'aînée des Poissons, Aquarius, ça suffit. Elle vient d'arriver, laissez-lui le temps de s'adapter au lieu de commencer à rigoler.

-Mais maman…

-Si vous continuez, je vous colle de nettoyage et il n'y aura pas que votre cible.

-C'est même pas nous ! protestèrent les deux concernés en pointant du doigt… Capricorne ? !

Un seul regard noir d'Aphrodite, la mère de Pisces et aussi la mère adoptive de tout ce monde, suffit à les calmer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la nouvelle arrivante, lui attrapa le bras et la souleva pour la mettre debout plus qu'elle ne l'aida à se relever. Lucy regarda ses pieds. Ils étaient chaussés de bottes confortables, idéales pour la traque. Ils touchaient le sol mais elle ne le sentait que très vaguement, comme si elle était en apesanteur réduite, comme dans de l'eau. C'était très déroutant et elle se dit qu'elle allait avoir du mal à s'y faire au début. Elle devrait sans doute réapprendre à marcher. Ça allait être drôle.

Elle réussit à s'asseoir et se fit saluer par ses nouveaux frères, les uns après les autres. Aphrodite réussit à maintenir un semblant d'ordre. Une fois ce salut fait, Aphrodite chassa gentiment tout le monde, les renvoyant à leurs occupations premières. Puis, elle souleva Lucy comme un bébé précieux.

-Il va te falloir un peu de temps pour réussir à marcher un peu. Mais avant, tu devrais te reposer.

Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Pas fatiguée comme sa vie terrestre d'avant. Elle se sentait simplement à court d'énergie et avait besoin de recharger ses batteries. D'autant plus que quelque chose en elle reconnaissait l'étreinte rassurante d'Aphrodite et se laissait aller. Elle se laissa porter à travers un dédale de couloirs qui lui semblaient agréablement familiers. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant deux portes immenses qui s'ouvrirent devant elles. Une chambre gigantesque avec des fenêtres sans vitre. Il n'y avait pas de vent de toute façon. Un bureau trônait dans un coin et dans un autre, un immense lit à baldaquins. Aphrodite réussit à défaire le lit sans reposer Lucy. Elle la borda avec tellement de soin que l'ancienne constellationniste se dit qu'elle allait rester là demain jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la libérer. C'était possible, songea-t-elle en se roulant en boule pour se reposer.

.

_Plus tard,_

Elle sentit subitement le sol l'aspirer tandis qu'un appel irrépressible l'attirait et qu'une chaine invisible la reliait à son nouveau maitre.

-Je t'invoque ! Viens à moi ! Bouvier !

Quel plaisir ce fut de traverser pour revenir dans le monde des humains, prête à servir et à défendre les siens. Elle se mit à sourire tandis que son apparition soudaine créait une vague de hurlements, surtout chez sa nouvelle maitresse qui manqua bien de tourner de l'œil !

-Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, vous tous.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucy avait enfin trouvé sa place, près de ses si chères étoiles et de ses précieux amis esprits.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fait un chapitre sur Lucy. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un truc entier sur elle pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un personnage que je n'apprécie pas. Parce que j'ai du mal à voir le rôle qu'elle a à jouer, mis à part tourner autour du héros, se faire kidnapper et attendre qu'on vienne la sauver. Un peu comme Saori dans Saint Seiya... Enfin voilà, j'ai trouvé un rôle à Lucy !

Sinon, pour les noms de Pisces. Selon la légende, la constellation des Poissons est en fait la déesse de l'amour, Aphrodite (d'où le nom de maman poisson) et son fils Eros (bien qu'ici il se fasse appeler "Pisces Junior" par sa mère pas contente) qui, pour échapper à je ne sais plus qui, se sont changés en poissons puis cachés dans le Nil en tenant dans leur bouche une algue afin de ne pas se perdre. Ce qui explique entre autre la représentation traditionnelle des poissons.

Voilà. Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	54. XXXXVII : Rogue

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Il est assez court comparé aux autres (une page de moins) parce que je manquais de temps et d'idées... Mais je préfère vous mettre un chapitre un peu plus court et poster dans les temps que de ne rien poster. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix, à défaut d'approuver.

Réponse aux reviews :

mi Akai : je suis ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice ! Je poste un chapitre tous les mercredis ^^ Pour ce qui est des scans, j'en ai trois mais ils sont en anglais (la traduction en anglais est toujours la plus rapide étrangement...) qui sont : mangafox, readmanga et pandamanga. Je cherche sur ces trois sites tous les vendredis pour lire le plus vite possible le scan ^^

Kagami : Tant mieux qu'il ait plu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rogue s'approchait en rampant. Littéralement. Skyadrum l'avait fait monter sur son dos et approcher aussi près que possible du roi dragon. Il s'était installé au sommet du palais, cramponné dans la pierre avec ses griffes. De son perchoir, il observait la ville et le carnage qui s'y déroulait. Par chance, il y avait une ancienne terrasse pleine de décombre non loin du dragon de l'Apocalypse.

_Calmer un dragon plusieurs fois centenaires_, songea le brun en commençant à escalader le palais. _Ils sont drôles eux !_ Pour cela, il allait devoir utiliser en plus son empathie. Mais vraiment ! Et très sérieusement, il doutait d'y arriver. Cela dit, il était le seul à, peut-être, pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça. A empêcher le massacre.

Il grimpait vite et bien. La pierre avait commencé à céder sous les tonnes du dragon et les lézardes lui facilitaient grandement la tâche. _Monte doucement_, avait dit Skyadrum. _Ne te presse pas, prend le temps de choisir tes prises._ S'il tombait, personne ne viendrait le rattraper. Même Frosch n'était pas venue. Il l'avait laissée avec Lector et les autres. Au moins, elle serait plus en sécurité qu'avec lui.

Il y avait une fenêtre non loin du balcon. Il put se hisser sur l'immense terrasse et se remit à ramper parmi les décombres. Là, dissimuler dans l'ombre, il leva la tête vers le reptile. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ça lui laissait juste le temps de préparer un plan d'attaque. Ou de défense.

Le cœur battant, il baissa ses barrières mentales. _Mal_. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais senti ça avec une telle intensité. Il l'avait déjà senti mais jamais avec autant d'intensité. Acnologia avait mal. Et cette douleur, il tentait de l'étouffer sous sa colère grandissante. Pour la cacher à tout le monde. Et surtout à lui.

Rogue se redressa à moitié, un genou posé au sol pour éviter d'avoir une attitude trop agressive. Il se raidit quand le dragon noir huma l'air puis baissa la tête vers lui. Il grogna en montrant les dents. Pire, la tête en bas, il se mit à descendre pour s'approcher de lui. Le fils de Skyadrum déglutit. Il le sentait mal. Il le sentait très mal comme en témoignait le pincement qu'il avait à la poitrine. Il se frotta machinalement à cet endroit. Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un très vieux tic que sa mère adoptive, celle qui l'avait élevé avant Skyadrum, avait mis des années à l'en débarrasser.

-Tu ne me tromperas pas comme tu as trompé les autres, annonça-t-il au dragon menaçant.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il baissa totalement ses boucliers mentaux. Lui qui avait passé des années à renforcer sans arrêt ses protections, voilà qu'il détruisait tout. Face à un dragon à l'esprit plus grand que lui, plus puissant, même sans magie. Etrangement, ses chances de survie lui semblaient moindres. Et pourtant… Et pourtant il ne se passa rien. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. Rogue se releva sans geste brusque pour essayer de ne pas énerver le prédateur. A peine si ce dernier grognait-il à son intention.

-Depuis combien de temps de ment-tu ?

Les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche. En fait, dragon ou humain, c'était pareil. Même douleur, même déni. Il aurait peut-être plus de mal à se faire entendre, voilà tout. Cela dit, il sentait cette douleur sous cette rage dévorante. D'instinct, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir soulager cette douleur, de la faire partir. C'était comme ça. Cela faisait partie de sa nature, au même titre que sa couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire parce qu'il était peut-être la seule personne capable de réussir là où les autres avaient échoué. Parce que lui sentait ce qui n'allait pas.

Son instinct de dragon slayer capta quelque chose que ses sens d'humain ne pouvaient pas capter. Quelque chose de mauvais et de pas très naturel qui étaient là, prêts à sortir leurs longues dents pour le dévorer. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois et donc il avait appris à se méfier.

Des fantômes. Des restes de l'esprit d'un mort qui se faisaient déformés par un sentiment trop négatif d'une personne. Son assassin ou un proche. Ces choses se mettaient ensuite à pomper l'essence vitale de la personne qu'ils hantaient jusqu'à causer sa mort. Ou jusqu'à trouver une autre source d'énergie. Alors c'était ça le secret du pire dragon de tous les temps ? Ses remords avaient attirés ces choses ? Vu la puissance du dragon, elles pouvaient très bien le coller depuis plus de quatre cents ans. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait levé une armée. Il n'était plus assez fort pour lutter contre ça.

Rogue regretta l'absence de Yuna. Elle, elle aurait su faire partir ces choses. Elle les aurait vu, aurait jugé de l'état des choses et de la meilleure façon d'agir. Tant pis. Elle n'était pas là, il allait donc devoir essayer d'éviter ces choses. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un indésirable collé aux baskets.

Non, les fantômes n'étaient pas sa priorité. Même s'il avait pu les chasser, ils reviendraient si leur victime continuait de les attirer. Les émotions négatives étaient un aimant à ces trucs-là. Il devait donc se débarrasser des mauvaises émotions. C'était pour ça qu'il était là d'ailleurs. Fermant les yeux, Rogue tendit mentalement son empathie vers le dragon. Le choc fut violent. La douleur d'un deuil qu'on n'arrivait pas à porter. Tous étaient morts. Par sa faute, sa faute. Il n'avait pas su les protéger, il n'avait pas su tenir son rôle. S'il avait été plus fort… Mais non. Même maintenant que personne ne pouvait le défier, ils ne reviendraient pas. Il avait été faible et il les avait perdus à jamais. Désormais, il errait seul, sans but. Il ne lui restait que la haine qui le rongeait à petit feu mais pas assez vite pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

Pauvre créature, songea Rogue. Il avait perdu les siens. Et la haine l'avait aveuglé à un point où ennemis et amis se confondaient.

-Sur les gens que tu as tué, dragons et humains confondus, combien étaient vraiment coupables ? Si tu devais jurer sur les tombes des tiens que certains étaient vraiment coupables, combien y en aurait-il ?

En guise de réponse, le dragon montra les crocs, grognant doucement. Rogue étouffa un juron. Plutôt que de se remettre en question, Acnologia se remettait à nier. La colère l'aveuglait. Comment un type, même un empathe habitué à des individus colériques et bornés pouvait rivaliser avec un monstre qui avait plus de quatre cents ans de déni ? Il n'y arriverait pas. Il allait mourir avant.

-Tu devrais le laisser tranquille tu sais ? Non mais parce que ça fait quatre siècles que tu lui colles au train pour le tourmenter. Sérieusement, tu serais mieux de l'autre côté.

Les deux dragons tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Tranquillement assise au sommet d'une pile de gravats, Frosch et Lector planqués derrière ses épaules, Yuna discutait avec un interlocuteur invisible. Sans doute un fantôme. C'était très habituel chez elle. Sting, Lector, Rogue et Frosch avaient pris l'habitude de la voir parler dans le vide comme si elle était folle. Sans être capable de voir les fantômes, Sting arrivait parfois à les entrapercevoir, les dragons slayers sentaient leur présence. Parfois, en leur hurlant dessus, on pouvait les faire partir. D'autres fois, ça les énervait beaucoup et là, ça faisait mal.

-Yuna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle tourna la tête vers l'étrange duo, presque paresseusement. Elle avait quelques égratignures et allait pieds nus. Elle les portait encore dans l'arène, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû les retirer en ville. Ce devait être plus facile de courir sans talons hauts. Mais ce devait être douloureux… Surtout avec des débris partout. La preuve, elle saignait au niveau de la plante des pieds.

-Ben ça se voit pas ? Je parlemente !

Et elle se tourna de nouveau vers on ne savait qui. Tout en parlant, elle se mit en tailleur et entreprit de nettoyer ses pieds. Avec moult grimaces de douleur, elle entreprit de nettoyer ses pieds, retirant les multiples choses qui s'y étaient logées. Elle finit par s'interrompre pour se tourner de nouveau vers les deux dragons. Des cheveux s'étaient échappés de sa tresse épaisse et un peu de poussière lui assombrissait la peau. Pourtant, ses yeux bleus ressortaient plus violemment que jamais de son visage, comme ceux de Sting. C'est d'ailleurs avec la même morgue que son frère qu'elle leur demanda :

-On peut savoir ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

D'habitude, il la sentait toujours arriver de loin. Sa sérénité la démarquait totalement des autres. Et pourtant, face à Acnologia, il s'était fait avoir. Il avait oublié de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Si Yuna avait été un ennemi, elle aurait pu planter une dague entre ses cotes et s'en aller sans même qu'il le remarque.

D'accord, si une gosse de quatorze ans était capable de « parlementer » avec des fantômes vieux de plusieurs siècles, le dragon, c'était du gâteau ! Et sans magie, s'il vous plait messieurs-dames !

Cela lui prit plusieurs heures. De nombreuses heures à comprendre, apaiser, mais surtout, à parler. Ça, c'était un truc qu'il avait vite appris. Les gens, quelque soit leur problème, avaient besoin qu'on leur parle. Pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, une voix humaine, même s'ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils voulaient juste une voix, basse et monotone pour leur raconter divers trucs. Après, le thème n'avait aucune importance. Par exemple, il pouvait disserter tout seul de l'art de tricoter des chaussettes. Ce n'était pas le sujet de monologue le plus passionnant mais au moins, ça lui permettait de parler.

Quand il eut terminé, il nota que l'air ambiant semblait plus léger. Comme en paix. C'était ça. Yuna avait terminé. Maintenant, assise sur son tas de gravats, elle avait posé son sac à côté d'elle et descendait le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau sucrée. Elle semblait avoir fourni un effort important face aux fantômes car des mèches de cheveux étaient plaquées sur son front avec la sueur. Pareil pour ses vêtements, ils lui collaient à la peau. Elle avait même des traces de griffures, des bleus et… c'était quoi cette marque sur son cou ? Qui avait tenté de l'étrangler ?

Totalement imperturbable, elle rangea sa bouteille vide et sorti du désinfectant dans une bouteille en plastique. Elle remonta la jambe de son pantalon et entreprit de nettoyer une plaie puis de la bander. Frosch et Lector la regardaient faire, l'air très inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rogue ! Frosch se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant, suivie par Lector. C'était horrible !

-J'ai jamais vu des fantômes aussi violents ! Et pourtant avec Sting-kun on a en vu des tas ! Ils ont même trainé Yuna à un moment !

-Pff ! rétorqua la rousse qui enroulait une étole fine qu'elle avait tirée du fond de son sac autour de sa gorge. Si tu les ignores, ils finissent par se lasser et te laisser tranquille. Tu veux un truc ?

Il se massa la gorge en guise de réponse. Il avait parlé pendant des heures et il commençait à avoir soif.

-Tu aurais de l'eau ?

Elle tira une bouteille colorée. Ah, sans doute de l'eau avec du sirop. Tant pis, il avait soif. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant. Surtout qu'il avait dû esquiver quelques projections des fantômes. C'était crevant tout ça ! Plutôt fatigué, il se permit de se poser deux minutes. Le temps de boire un peu et de souffler. Puis il irait retrouver les autres. Promis !

-T'as vraiment calmé un dragon en parlant de tricot ?

-Toi, tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre, corrigea le brun en vidant la bouteille.

C'est alors qu'une partie de la ville explosa. Tous les regards présents se braquèrent sur cette portion de la ville. C'était de la magie noire. Une magie sombre et ancienne. Les ombres chantaient. Rogue reposa la bouteille désormais vide par terre. Puis il se leva et s'épousseta.

-J'y vais. Lector ? Emmène Yuna où elle sera en sécurité. Frosch, on y va.

-Mais je… commença Yuna.

-C'est un endroit où les ténèbres tentent de s'installer. Tu n'y as pas ta place. Reste loin de tout cela.

Et tandis qu'il s'envolait avec Frosch, Acnologia aussi prenait son essor. Les deux dragons laissèrent derrière eux une simple humaine pour aller affronter des ténèbres haïes autant par les humains que par les dragons. Les combats s'étaient suspendus un instant, le temps que chacun lutte contre ces ténèbres. Mais ensuite… Les combats reprendraient surement, aussi dévastateurs qu'avant. Sauf que cette fois, les mages n'auraient peut-être pas assez de magie pour cela. Est-ce que c'était ça la fin ?

* * *

Oui, Yuna a soudoyé Frosch et Lector pour aller voir les dragons de plus près... Parfois, c'est un peu trop la soeur de Sting...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	55. XXXXVIII : Sting

Et voilà la suite ! Profitez-en bien, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Ca me fait tout drôle de finir cette fic, déjà parce que ça me fait toujours ça quand une fic va bientôt se terminer, mais aussi parce que je ne serais jamais attendue à ce que cette fic dure aussi longtemps. J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre vous plaira (j'ai fait de mon mieux hein, les combats c'est pas du tout mon truc). Si vous avez lu le dernier tome du Pacte des Marchombres, vous risquez de reconnaître certains petits détails mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Kagami : oui c'est ça, tu vas arriver à t'en remettre ? ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sting s'arrêta à une entrée de la ville avec les autres dragons slayers et les dragons. Yuna avait dit qu'ils devaient aller à tel endroit. Et effectivement, il y avait un truc bizarre. Là où toute la ville tremblait sous les coups, les hurlements et la magie, cette entrée de la ville n'avait rien. Pas un bruit. S'en était presque surnaturel. Et pourtant, quelque chose clochait. C'était _trop_ calme.

La réponse leur vint quelques minutes plus tard quand une pierre vola toute seule, visant la tête de Sting. Il l'évita souplement puis plissa les yeux tandis que ses sens de dragon slayer se mettaient en alerte. Des fantômes. Quelque chose venait par ici et amenait des fantômes. Pas bon ça. Il les voyait presque en plus. Des formes vagues, imprécises, à la limite de son champ de vision. Et à écouter les autres, eux aussi sentaient quelque chose d'étrange.

-Faut que j'aille retrouver Lucy ! lâcha soudainement Natsu, un peu comme s'il devait aller aux toilettes.

Laxus l'attrapa par le col des vêtements pour le retenir. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de courir dans toute la ville pour chercher quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour tout ça. Un truc arrivait, un truc que les humains et les dragons craignaient.

-On s'en occupera plus tard ok ? rétorqua le balafré. Pour le moment, je crois qu'on a d'autres soucis.

En effet, la chose qui amenait les fantômes arrivait. Sting tenta de lever un sourcil à la Rogue parce que c'était vraiment trop la classe. Cependant, il laissa très vite tomber. A chaque fois qu'il essayait devant un miroir quand il allait aux chiottes, et qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins, son second sourcil suivait le mouvement et il avait l'air d'un con qui s'est pris une vitre dans la tronche. Merde, c'était peut-être le dernier combat de sa vie avant que le pays ne soit rayé de la carte ! Il n'avait même pas dit à Yuna à quel point qu'il l'aimait et il n'avait même pas rempli sa promesse à Rogue. Il avait promis à son pote qu'il l'accompagnerait un de ces quatre à l'est.

Tout d'abord, ils ne virent qu'un type avec une cape. La magie s'échappait de lui par vagues et la pression magique les repoussaient presque. Sting grimaça ouvertement. Ça n'avait rien d'agréable ce truc. Il eut une pensée pour Minerva qui avait filé avec les autres « otages » chercher du renfort auprès des autres guildes. Sabertooth ne répondrait peut-être pas à l'appel. Orga, Rufus et quelques autres viendraient. En tant qu'_amis_. Pas en tant que _mages de Sabertooth_. Là était toute la différence. Gemme s'en mordrait les doigts s'il se rendait compte que quelques amitiés étaient là, sous son nez, dans sa guilde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mieux valait espérer que les autres mages rappliquent. Et vite. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Assez justifié soit dit en passant. Qu'est-ce qui osait se pointer après Acnologia, ramenait des fantômes et mettait sur les nerfs aussi bien les humains que les dragons ? Sting n'en savait rien mais cette histoire sentait très mauvais.

-On peut savoir qui tu es toi ? grogna Gajeel.

Natsu s'activa d'un coup et pointa le nouvel arrivant du doigt. Sting songea qu'il valait mieux que Rogue et Orga, ou une quelconque personne originaire d'un autre pays que Fiore qu'il ne connaitrait pas, se pointe. Pour ce qu'il en savait, pointer du doigt signifiait toujours qu'on allait balancer une malédiction. Donc Sting avait appris à ne pas pointer du doigt devant eux. Ce qui était une très bonne chose selon Rufus. Pointer du doigt était très vilain. Et très mal élevé.

Rien à faire, Sting avait une très bonne excuse pour être mal élevé. Wesslogia lui avait appris à se battre, pas à prendre le thé les petits doigts en l'air. En plus, il s'était fait virer assez tôt de chez « ses parents » donc là aussi il était dispensé. Ah que c'était bon d'avoir des excuses !

-Mais je connais ton odeur ! On s'est croisés sur l'île Tenrou !

-Un mec de Grimoire Heart ? demanda Laxus.

-Natsu… murmura l'homme encapuchonné.

Sting eut la vague impression qu'il ne prononçait pas comme les gens de Fiore. Encore un étranger ? Ils se donnaient rendez-vous ou quoi ?

L'homme retira sa capuche. Il avait des cheveux noirs, un brin moins sombres que ceux de Rogue ou de Gajeel. Ses prunelles par contre étaient totalement noires, tellement qu'on n'arrivait pas à différencier la pupille de l'iris. Comme ça, il avait l'air fragile, presque innocent. Mais la magie se déployait en vagues autour de lui au point qu'il en était difficile de respirer normalement.

Derrière lui, les dragons se mirent à grogner. Sting se rendit subitement compte que sa gorge vibrait en écho à tout cela. Un sourire lui échappa. Ils formaient un tout, un groupe, uni et plus ou moins soudé. Qui que soit ce type, ils s'en sortiraient.

D'ailleurs son sourire s'élargit quand il vit Frosch qui amenait Rogue. Il semblait fatigué mais pas assez pour les abandonner. Mis à part des égratignures et des bleus, il avait l'air en forme. Quoi que… C'était quoi ces marques de strangulation autour de son cou ? Ça, c'était pas Acnologia. Oh que non. Sinon son cou aurait été en bouilli et le reste en prime.

-Yo vieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Quelques fantômes ont décidé de s'inviter. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons plus à nous en faire pour Acnologia. Qui est votre nouvel ami ?

Le nom qui sorti de la bouche de Skyadrum figea Sting. Non par parce qu'elle parlait la langue de Fiore. Mais parce que le nom qu'elle prononça était synonyme de mort, de destruction et de nuits froides et noires sans certitude de revoir le soleil se lever.

-Zeref. Zeref le mage noir. Celui qui a tenté de plonger le monde dans les ténèbres il y a quatre cents de vos années. Et qui a bien failli réussir.

Pour la peine, Sting manqua d'en tomber par terre. Super. Après les dragons, le roi dragon, le mage noir suprême. Il savait bien ce matin qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Mais pas moyen, Yuna avait bondi sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ramper hors de la couette. Et là, elle lui avait balancé des vêtements dans la figure pour l'encourager à s'habiller. Tu parles d'un réveil.

Par miracle, les renforts arrivaient. Des mages, plus ou moins blessés, des gardes, une poignée de civils avec des armes parfois improvisés mais aussi de quoi soigner. Quelques dragons se mirent à survoler la scène en une lente ronde funèbre. Une petite poignée vint rejoindre ceux qui avaient élevé les dragons slayers. Et pourtant, Sting avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas assez. Oh non.

Subitement, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Rogue tourner la tête, cherchant quelque chose en l'air. Puis il se tourna vers son coéquipier. Il désigna d'un signe de tête deux nouveaux arrivants. Yuna et Lector. Ils se posèrent. Sting réussit à les attraper, respectivement, par le col des vêtements et la peau du cou.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là tous les deux ? Je vous avais dit de vous mettre à l'abri.

Il sentait les fantômes réagir à la présence de Yuna. Il pesta tout bas. S'il devait se battre, il ne pourrait pas protéger directement sa sœur.

-Où pourrait-on être le plus en sécurité que près de tous ces gens ? répondit Yuna en lui faisant ses grands yeux innocents.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Zeref. Son regard se fit lointain, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir. Puis elle cilla avant de filer, Lector et Frosch dans les bras. Les prunelles noires de leur nouvel adversaire venaient de virer au rouge.

-Leurs propos ne sont que mensonges. Je ne te laisserai pas répéter les propos futiles de quelques fantômes.

Sting se mit d'instinct en position pour se battre, dans un mouvement semblable à celui de Rogue. La suite fut une immense boule de neige. Des dominos qui tombaient, entrainant à leur suite leurs voisins pour dévoiler une immense fresque. Les autres dragons slayers suivirent. Leurs dragons les soutirent. Leurs coéquipiers les rejoignirent. Les autres guildes approuvèrent. Les autres dragons s'inclinèrent devant leur volonté. Les gardes brandirent leurs boucliers dans la même direction. Les civils levèrent leurs armes. Pendant un instant, le temps parut se suspendre. Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes, parfois des enfants et des vieillards se joignaient à une seule et unique bataille. La dernière. Aujourd'hui, ils vivraient ou ils mourraient. Mais ils seraient libres. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, une multitude d'êtres pensants se tournait dans la même direction le temps d'un combat. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme de manière sourde dans leurs oreilles. Quoi qu'ils se passent, ils allaient se battre tous ensembles. Parce qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger. Cette fois, cette fois seulement, ils mettraient de côté leurs différents pour se battre.

C'était fou. Et pourtant, rien n'était plus grisant.

Le temps se couvrit trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. Des éclairs menaçants déchirèrent les cieux tandis que la pluie se mettait à couler à verse. Peut-être que bientôt, des bourrasques se lèveraient au point que les dragons eux-mêmes se réfugieraient sur la terre ferme.

-Je fais preuve de compassion. En vous tuant, je vous empêche de continuer à souffrir. Livrez-moi l'enfant pour commencer. Votre combat est vain. J'ai tué des milliers de vos semblables au cours des différents siècles. Vous ne m'arrêterez pas. Et quoi qu'il en soit, je fais ça pour votre bien.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié un détail : les fantômes. Ces choses qui avaient été des gens haïssaient le monde entier, certes. Mais ils détestaient encore plus celui qui les avait arrachés à leur vie terrestre. Eux aussi se rangeaient de leur côté.

Skyadrum demanda quelque chose à Rogue et ils commencèrent une litanie. Certains sons semblaient ne pas pouvoir provenir d'une gorge humaine et pourtant, Rogue récitait quelque chose avec sa mère. Bientôt, les ombres les entourèrent et des créatures tirées des cauchemars les plus horribles commencèrent à en émerger.

-Sting ! aboya Wesslogia.

L'appel de son mentor le fit sursauter. Il cessa de fixer avec angoisse les choses qui sortaient des ombres. Il faisait noir. Il détestait le noir. Plus depuis ce jour où dans la grotte… Il se tourna vers le dragon blanc. Ses écailles blanches semblaient briller tout doucement dans l'obscurité. Cela le rassura assez pour qu'il se concentre de nouveau.

-Ils tentent de nous aider malgré leur magie. Les ombres ne peuvent exister sans lumière. Si on met trop d'ombre et pas assez de lumière, l'équilibre est rompu. Et leur sort restera bancal sans nous. Au boulot !

De nombreuses magies repoussèrent celle de l'ennemi. La pression de l'air s'allégea. Malgré toutes les démonstrations, Zeref ne bougeait pas. Il observait tout, annulant les sorts qui menaçaient de le frapper au dernier moment. Malgré les hurlements des dragons, la masse phénoménale de magie qu'on lui balançait, il ne bronchait pas. Bientôt, la pluie ne fut plus qu'un souvenir et plus aucun éclair ne tenta d'atteindre le mage noir. Il ne resta qu'une foulé dispersée qui sentait la peur l'envahir. Ceux qui récitaient s'arrêtèrent, faute de magie à manipuler. Rogue semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes et il était loin d'être le seul. Ils étaient tous épuisés, désespérés. Ils avaient cru avoir une chance et maintenant, ils se rendaient compte de leur erreur.

-Fairy Tail ne baissera pas les bras ! rugit Natsu, crachant des postillons faute de feu. On se protège les uns les autres parce que nous sommes une guilde !

-Merci de penser aux autres, rétorqua Sting. On sait que Fairy Tail est une énorme famille, ça va, pas la peine de frimer.

_Famille_. D'instinct, Sting chercha du regard sa sœur. Elle était en train de tenter de repousser un dragonnet qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec une planche en bois. Frosch se cramponnait à une de ses épaules, terrifiée tandis que Lector bombardait le reptile de pierres.

-Oh putain je viens d'avoir une idée ! approuva le blond.

Sabertooth eut un véritable cri. On savait tous ce que valaient ses idées. Il les ignora tous et envoya le dragonnet voler un peu plus loin d'un bon coup de pied ce qui lui fallut un sermon d'un dragon. On ne frappait pas les bébés comme ça ! Pire encore, il se fit traiter de sans cœur. Il n'y prêta pas attention et sa sœur et les exceeds sous le bras, alla reprendre sa place malgré les protestations du trio infernal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? marmonna Orga.

Il avait laissé tomber la magie pour se battre avec sa hallebarde. Il la faisait tourner à toute vitesse et la combinaison du poids, de la vitesse et de sa force lui permettait de transpercer les écailles épaisses des reptiles qui tentaient de l'attaquer. On lui avait bien gentiment laissé la place et certains courageux venaient achever les bêtes mourantes avant de les balancer plus loin, histoire qu'il ait toute la place qu'il veuille pour se battre.

Il reposa Yuna près de Wesslogia. Elle semblait hésiter entre s'enfuir en courant ou prendre le dragon à témoin de la folie de son frère, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il récupéra Lector, le posa d'autorité sur son épaule, grimaça face aux griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans son épaule et attrapa la main de sa sœur qui tentait de filer à l'anglaise.

-Reste-là toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Ce que je fous ? Je teste la théorie de Fairy Tail, tout le blabla sur les sentiments. Si en te battant pour les tiens tu es plus fort, je suis théoriquement invincible.

-Je veux pas vérifier ! couina Yuna d'une voix suraiguë. Miiiiiiinerva ! Au secours !

La tigresse arriva tranquillement, comme s'ils avaient tout leur temps. Elle attrapa l'autre main de Yuna. La rousse se retrouva donc à la fois incapable de fuir mais aussi de frapper son frère avec ses poings. Et ce n'était pas pieds nus qu'elle ferait le plus de dégâts. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de ses chaussures ? Un dragon les avait mangées ? Ben tiens…

-Allons poussin, soit gentille. C'est le dernier plan qu'on a.

-Tout le monde me trahit ! Que quelqu'un de sensé intervienne ! Je veux rentrer à la maison !

-Si on perd, on aura plus de maison mon poussin.

Sting grimaça en sentant que son corps n'en pouvait plus de produire toute cette magie. Du sang coula de son nez mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils devaient continuer, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller se reposer.

Ils formèrent une chaine humaine. Parce que c'était l'unique chose qui leur restait. L'unique chose qu'ils pouvaient opposer, maintenant que le reste avait échoué. Et là, au plus profond des ténèbres, alors que tout était perdu, ils donnèrent le peu qu'ils avaient. L'espoir. L'amour. L'entraide. L'amitié.

Et au milieu de l'Apocalypse, ils retrouvèrent la première magie, celle qui avait tout créé.

L'Amour.

* * *

Pour être honnête, après avoir galéré une semaine pour faire ce chapitre, j'ai pondu une toute petite page d'ailleurs, je l'ai terminé grâce au dieu de l'inspiration dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Quatre pages écrites en une soirée, quand même. J'étais contente d'éteindre mon ordi à trois heures du matin ^^ Alors...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	56. XXXXIX : Yuna

Et voici la fin *sort les mouchoirs*. C'est très bizarre pour moi d'y mettre fin après une aussi longue fic. Mais ne pleurez pas, vous allez continuer de voir nos héros préféré (et trio infernal) ! En effet, je poste la suite dans deux semaines, mercredi ! D'ailleurs, comme vous êtes gentils, je vous met un petit extrait à la fin. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

mi Aka : et si, déjà. bien sûr que ça me ferait plaisir que tu fasses une fic du point de vue de Sabertooth ^^ et oui, je la lirai ^^

Delph : merci ^^ mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres choses à lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuna ouvrit un œil puis bailla. Elle se retourna, tirant la couverture sur sa tête. A côté d'elle, Rogue bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. A la base, elle était allée dormir avec son frère mais Sting bougeait trop. Alors elle s'était réfugiée dans le lit voisin. Rogue était encore inconscient, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal de partager son lit avec une fille. Et même s'il était un empathe, elle était trop fatiguée pour lui faire mal. Elle s'était endormie la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.

Quatre jours. Ça faisait quatre jours que les combats avec les dragons s'étaient terminés. Les mages étaient épuisés, les gens tentaient de reconstruire, parfois avec l'aide des dragons. Et Rogue était toujours inconscient. Alors que les autres dragons slayers s'étaient réveillés le lendemain même s'ils avaient eu l'ordre de ne pas se lever. Mais Rogue… Il s'était effondré, la main sur la poitrine. Son lacryma avait lâché, avait-on appris plus tard. En fait, il avait un gros défaut : il avait une immense bulle d'air. Donc sa capacité de stockage était très amoindrie. Rogue étant un peu moins fort que Sting et que les autres dragons slayers, ça lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais avec les combats contre Natsu et Gajeel puis contre les dragons, son corps avait produit beaucoup de magie. Le surplus avait été stocké par le lacryma pour être utilisé plus tard. Et à force de stocker plus que le corps et le lacryma ne pouvaient supporter, le cristal magique s'était fissuré. La magie stockée s'était déversé dans son corps, saturant son corps de magie. Et la magie en trop avait commencé à attaquer son corps, à le ronger de l'intérieur. N'empêche, ça devait faire mal.

Avec un soupir elle se retourna. Ce que c'était bon de dormir avec Rogue ! Il dormait de son côté et ne cherchait pas à empiéter sur le territoire de l'autre. C'était tellement plus reposant qu'avec Sting. Il ne piquait pas toute la couverture, ne bavait pas sur l'oreiller, ne piquait pas le fameux oreiller, ne dormait pas dans des positions invraisemblables qui lui faisait prendre toute la place… Elle allait peut-être aller dormir avec lui plus souvent. Et elle ferait passer le mot à Lector. Ca lui apprendrait.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir. Depuis l'attaque des dragons, elle ne chômait pas. Elle aidait à prendre soin des blessés malgré ses maigres connaissances médicinales, consolait les gens et écoutait les dernières volontés des morts. Elle avait même tenu plusieurs fois la main à des mourants. Elle avait toujours cru que son don l'empêcherait de souffrir face à tout ça. Elle avait déjà vu des morts dans un sale état. Elle avait regardé des cadavres, parlé à des morts, entendu des histoires tristes… Mais tout ça était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait fait. Rogue avait raison de lui demander de sortir quand il devait s'occuper de soigner quelqu'un dans un sale état. Tout simplement parce que c'était assez dur. Les gens avaient peur de la mort, tellement que ça les rendaient parfois violents. Et les blessures… Le sang, ce n'était rien. Les plaies à vif, les os brisés étaient éprouvants. Toutefois, le pire restait les blessures qui avaient commencé à s'infecter. Ça puait. Ajouté à cela l'agressivité des gens, leurs suppliques pour qu'on ne les laisse pas mourir, leurs hurlements de douleur qu'on ne pouvait soulager car il fallait réserver les antidouleurs aux pires cas… Non, elle ne pouvait pas dire que ce qu'elle faisait habituellement était dur. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de partir pour pleurer ou pour renvoyer son dernier repas. Comment faisaient tous ces gens qui vivaient ça au quotidien ? Comment pouvaient-ils tenir ?

Avec un soupir, elle se décida à se lever. L'aube se lèverait d'ici une heure mais elle ne pourrait pas dormir plus longtemps. En silence, elle s'habilla et attrapa son sac avant de sortir en chaussettes, ses chaussures à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit. Dehors, il n'y avait qu'Orga qui s'entrainait. Elle aperçut Rufus qui s'était installé dans un coin pour regarder les étoiles. Il tourna la tête vers elle en l'attendant. Il avait retiré le masque qu'il portait d'habitude, dévoilant l'immense cicatrice que le feu lui avait causé. Yuna s'était toujours demandé si la blessure qu'on lui avait fait en étant enfant n'était pas maudite ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas normal qu'une brulure laisse une marque, tant d'années après.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

Elle s'installa sur le banc à côté de lui, observant un temps Orga qui continuait de s'exercer. De la sueur coulait de son dos, preuve qu'il était là depuis un certain temps. Elle entreprit de lasser ses chaussures, une vieille paire de baskets à sa taille qu'on lui avait trouvée. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'elle était là et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée chez elle, même pour prendre des affaires. Sa maison lui manquait. Son lit lui manquait. Sa chambre lui manquait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas dans quel état était l'appartement. Ces murs qui avaient vu tellement de bons et de mauvais moments… Peut-être étaient-ils dans un sale état ? Peut-être n'en restait-il rien ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à cette pensée.

-Yuna ?

-Je voudrais rentrer à la maison. Mais je ne peux pas. Oni-chan n'est pas totalement guéri et Rogue…

…était toujours dans le coma. On avait certes changé son lacryma, on avait soigné ses blessures, Sting avait d'ailleurs hurlé que ce n'était pas juste qu'il guérisse aussi vite mais… Il s'était retranché mentalement très loin sous la surface. On ne savait pas quand il en ressortirait. Ni s'il le ferait un jour. Malgré cela, Skyadrum continuait de rester à son chevet, lui parlant… De temps en temps, elle fredonnait ou chantonnait doucement dans la langue maternelle de son protégé. Elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas perdre espoir. Alors que peut-être plus jamais Yuna ne pourrait sauter dans les bras de Rogue, oubliant qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques toute à sa joie de le revoir. Il ne lui tapoterait plus le dos de manière maladroite pour lui dire qu'il était content aussi, à sa manière, de la revoir.

Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Elle savait que pleurer ne servirait à rien, que ça ne réveillerait pas Rogue, que ça ne ferait pas revenir tous ces morts, que ça ne reconstruirait rien mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de filer se réfugier dans les bras de son frère pour pleurer… Comme avant, comme quand elle était une petite fille. Quand un vilain cauchemar la terrifiait et qu'il suffisait qu'on allume la lumière et qu'on regarde sous son lit pour la rassurer. Sauf qu'ici les monstres n'étaient pas sous son lit, ils étaient bien réels et allumer la lumière ne suffirait pas à les tenir éloignés.

-Tss ! Et moi qui croyais que les Eucliffe étaient aussi increvables que la mauvaise herbe…

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête avec Rufus vers celui qui venait de parler. Un homme grand, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux d'un bleu identique à celui de Sting et donc celui de Yuna. Il portait une ample tunique d'un bleu foncé brodée de fils d'ors qui le mettait assez en valeur. Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, il était impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps qu'il était là.

-Wesslogia ?

Rufus opta pour un repli stratégique : il ramassa un plateau par terre près du banc avec un service à thé avant de filer. Yuna leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait simplement dire qu'il la laissait seule avec le dragon de son frère hein. Tout le monde avait bien vu qu'elle n'osait pas l'approcher malgré l'envie qui la tenaillait. C'était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la figure d'un père pour Sting. Forcément, elle voulait le connaitre un peu. Au moins parler avec lui. Et peut-être qu'il lui parlerait de son frère quand il était petit. Il était bien la seule personne au monde qui pouvait lui en parler à part leur mère décédée qui leur rendait visite de temps en temps.

-En personne.

Il examina du regard la bâtisse un peu à l'écart de la ville qui servait aux dragons slayers et à certains mages de lieu de retraite le temps que leurs blessures finissent de cicatriser. D'après ce qu'elle savait, Wesslogia était un très vieux dragon. Il avait vu la fin de la guerre contre Zeref et avait peut-être bien vu son début. Ce qui lui donnait plus de quatre cents ans. Et pourtant, sous forme humaine, il n'avait pas un visage marqué par le temps.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Tu es la sœur de mon pupille. Je suis juste curieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Et les dragons slayers n'ont jamais de famille.

-Je suis née après qu'oni-chan ait été mis dehors par notre beau-père.

Il ne broncha pas. Sting lui avait sans doute raconté leur histoire familiale. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne contenta de marmonner quelque chose comme quoi c'était assez crédible vu leur histoire familiale. Après cela, un long silence s'installa. Ils auraient eu tant à dire mais ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer. Par le début ? Ils pouvaient débuter par tant de choses…

Yuna finit par lui jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il avait été vénéré pendant des décennies par les humains. Ce qui expliquait l'égo surdimensionné de Sting.

-Comment va le petit de Skyadrum ? finit par demander le dragon blanc.

-Il n'est toujours pas réveillé.

-Ah… Je vais donc devoir continuer à apporter à manger à ma sœur vu qu'elle refuse de bouger de son chevet.

Il désapprouvait ce comportement et ne le cachait pas. Yuna pinça les lèvres pour contenir une réplique cinglante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se fâcher avec le mentor de son frère. Mais penser à Rogue, cloué au lit et aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton… Si on le tuait, peut-être ne le remarquerait-il pas. C'était pour cela que Skyadrum veillait sans cesse sur lui. Pour le protéger.

-J'avais pourtant dis à ma sœur de ne pas s'y attacher. Ceux avec de la magie sont les pires, ils se croient invisibles mais à part mon élève aucun ne…

-La ferme, siffla Yuna.

Il se tut et la détailla. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver sa sérénité habituelle. Mais il avait touché au point sensible. Elle ne pouvait pas passer outre.

-Vous pouvez vous moquer de moi si vous le désirez. Je ne suis qu'une petite humaine sans magie qui est obligée de se cacher derrière son frère pour la protéger. Oui, elle est tellement trouillarde que c'est le graaand Sting Eucliffe, le grand, le puissant, le magnifique… Celui que vous avez élevé en lui répétant que c'est le meilleur. Et bien croyez-moi, vous auriez mieux fait d'éviter de lui bourrer le crâne. Ça lui aurait évité pas mal de choses assez désagréables, comme tomber de son piédestal. Quant à Rogue… Vous ne le connaissez pas. Comme vous ne connaissez pas mon frère. Il est différent du Sting que vous avez élevé. Je le sais, je l'ai vu changer. Mon frère… Ce n'est pas une tête brûlée ou un idiot qui va foncer tête baissée. Au contraire, il prend soin des siens. Comme Rogue. Vous savez, le petit de Skyadrum, le chétif, celui sur qui elle est obligée de veiller parce qu'il ne peut pas lacer ses chaussures. Et bien il n'y a personne de plus fort que lui. Je ne vous parle pas de puissance magique. Mais Rogue est toujours là pour tirer les gens vers le haut, même les ordures de la pire espèce, même les gens qu'il ne connait pas. Il est comme ça, le cœur sur la main. Et au lieu de perdre à cause de ça, il est fort. Parce que tout ce qu'il donne sans penser, sans arrière-pensée lui est rendue au centuple. Ces derniers jours, j'ai vu à quel point c'était dur ce qu'il faisait. J'ai vu à quel point l'homme pouvait être horrible. Et pourtant, Rogue que vous traitez de faible supporte tout ça. Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Et qu'il préfère que ce soit lui qui encaisse qu'un autre. Alors je ne vous permettrai pas de vous moquer de lui. Ni de mon frère. Parce que même si ce ne sont pas les mages les plus puissants de Fiore, ils sont capables de beaucoup. Je les ai vus tomber, de très haut. Et au lieu de se complaindre dans leur douleur, ils se relèvent.

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire. Elle hésita un instant à continuer sur sa lancée. Pourquoi riait-il ? Elle cligna des paupières, étonnée.

-Tu es décidément la sœur de Sting. Vous sortez les griffes, aussi inoffensifs que vous en ayez l'air.

-Je t'avais dit que si tu l'asticotais trop, elle allait te mordre, rétorqua la voix de Sting.

Le duo tourna la tête d'un même mouvement. Un bras appuyé sur le mur pour maintenir son équilibre, le dragon slayer semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Yuna bondit dans ses bras. Il la serra en retour.

-Salut petite sœur.

Elle le lâcha ensuite et recula d'un pas pour le regarder. Il avait enfilé une chemise à manches courtes. Elle était un peu trop grande pour lui mais il n'avait visiblement rien d'autre.

-Et Rogue ? Il est réveillé ?

Sting se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air de ne pas savoir. Yuna baissa la tête. Rogue n'était pas réveillé. Même si elle savait qu'il finirait par reprendre ses esprits, elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Ben je sais pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Mec, t'es réveillé ou toi aussi tu fais des crises de somnambulisme ? Je te préviens, je vais pas te chercher à l'autre bout de la ville en pleine nuit. Tu te démerdes.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand Rogue sortit à son tour, lourdement appuyé au bras de Skyadrum. Il était pâle, semblait vouloir aller se recoucher et boitait un peu mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Rogue était là, vivant et réveillé. Elle se précipita dans ses bras à lui aussi. Ses repères revenaient. Elle entendit le bruit qu'il fit quand elle lui coupa le souffle par accident puis le grognement lourd d'avertissement de Skyadrum. Rogue lui tapota le dos, un peu maladroitement pendant que Lector et Frosch volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi Yuna.

Elle le lâcha et se tourna vers son frère. Les Twin Dragons étaient debout. Encore une fois, ils avaient fini par se relever. Elle adressa un sourire à Wesslogia.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, chantonna-t-elle.

Sting ricana. La petite « dispute » entre sa sœur et son mentor semblait l'amuser beaucoup. Il tapota la tête de Yuna.

-Tu crois sérieusement que Rogue allait continuer de roupiller ? On est des survivants, on a résisté aux dragons. On a même tenu tête à Zelef qui a disparu. T'imagine un peu le nombre de nanas qui vont ramper à nos pieds ? A moi les…

-Sting ! l'interrompirent ses deux colocataires, blasés.

-Je croyais que tu voulais regarder le lever de soleil, poursuivit le brun.

Ah, c'était donc ça. Le lever de soleil. Ils aimaient bien regarder le soleil se lever. Ou se coucher. Le crépuscule était le moment qui leur convenait le mieux. Quand l'ombre et la lumière étaient dans un parfait équilibre. Un équilibre fragile mais beau. L'un cédait à l'autre quand c'était nécessaire…

-J'peux v'nir ?

-Je te kidnappe petite sœur.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la ville. Même en boitant et appuyé sur sa mère, Rogue arrivait à suivre. Wesslogia leur emboita le pas. Ils finirent par s'installer dans un coin, par terre. L'aube commençait à colorer le ciel. Ils avaient déjà regardé de nombreux levers de soleil tous les trois. Mais aucun n'avait eu cette intensité-là. Peu importe l'état du monde, le soleil et la lune se succédaient dans le ciel à intervalle régulier, immuablement.

-Ainsi va la vie, murmura Yuna. Tant qu'il y a la vie, on peut espérer voir le soleil se lever.

-C'est parce que c'est ce que nous sommes là-dedans, approuva Sting. Au fait Rogue, c'est quand que tu te retrouves une gonzesse ?

-Sting… soupirèrent ses colocataires.

Lui, il voulait déjà se faire assommer…

* * *

Et voilà, enchaînons avec le début de la suite ! Ce sont les deux premiers paragraphes et je pense que vous allez comprendre l'intrigue de base avec cet extrait. Je l'espère...

Levy avait envie de pleurer. Debout dans le bureau du maitre de Sabertooth, elle luttait contre son envie instinctive de se faire toute petite. A la place, elle essayait de se tenir aussi droite et assurée que possible. Malgré tout, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Alors pour se donner du courage, elle songea à tous ses camarades qui partageaient le même sort qu'elle. Jet et Droy, debout à côté d'elle. Gajeel, un peu plus loin, en première ligne avec Laxus et les mages les plus puissants. Tout cela parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de guilde. L'argent gagné pour le tournoi avait été absorbé par les enterrements, les soins suite à l'attaque des dragons puis aux nombreuses fêtes, à la nourriture, aux boissons et surtout, par les réparations. Simplement, la guilde refaite à la va vite n'était pas assez solide. Elle s'était totalement écroulée au cours d'une bagarre. C'était presque comique de se dire que si elle avait survécu à pratiquement tout, il avait fallu une bagarre de ses membres pour la réduire en poussière.

Le Conseil magique avait accepté de les aider à trouver une guilde pour les accueillir le temps qu'ils puissent payer les réparations de leur guilde et se refaire une petite santé. Cependant, comme le Conseil ne les portait pas dans leur cœur et pour les encourager à se dépêcher un peu, ils les avaient collés dans la pire guilde qu'ils avaient pu trouver : Sabertooth.

* * *

Voilà ce qui vous attend dans deux semaines. Est-vous prêts ?

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, vos reviews m'ont fait rire, sourire et parfois m'ont beaucoup touchés. J'espère de tout coeur continuer à vous croiser. Allez, une dernière fois :

critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
